Love Won't Leave : Part Two
by agapeandzoe
Summary: Part Two of the three-part saga of Alex & Olivia continues! The women vacation, once again, in beautiful Southampton, becoming even closer than either thought possible-emotionally and physically-as they deal with unseen issues in the Cabot family while trying to plan their wedding and honeymoon. This is Part Two of an eventual three part saga!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! It's just a taste I wanted to get out there!**

1

"So…the dry food is in here," Olivia opened the pantry, revealing a lidded container of kibble for Hillary, "…and the wet food is here," she pointed to the top shelf. Half a can a day in the morning and then a cup of dry, spaced out throughout the day. "The vet has her on a reduced calorie plan."

Kathleen nodded and smiled, "I got it…don't worry." She put her hands on the detective's shoulders. "Olivia, it will be fine."

Olivia smiled and sighed, taking Elliot's daughter in a hug before stepping back and turning around, picking up a full-grown Hillary from the sofa and holding her in her arms. "You're gonna love this fur ball. She's the sweetest thing." Olivia rubbed her cheek against the cat's whiskers, Hillary closing her eyes and purring instantly.

It had been four months since Alex surprised her with the 8-week-old kitten on their doorstep and she had become a big, beautiful, glossy-furred, healthy cat. Much had happened in those four months. Olivia moved in with Alex, adding her own furniture touches here and there, but selling many of her belongings in order to downsize. Olivia had decided, fairly early on in the living situation, that she loved Alex's penthouse for many reasons—the access to Central Park, the weight room, the pool and sauna, the distance from both of their jobs, and the spacious roominess of the attorney's abode. Olivia and Alex had even set up an office that had two desks in it for the women to share.

Work was still work and Olivia struggled daily with the choice of whether to continue doing what she was so good at or giving it up for good. Some days were rougher than others but, at least, she hadn't had a complete meltdown or swung at anyone since that morning more than five months ago. Now, they were taking another, much-needed break from the city to officially celebrate their engagement and begin the festivities.

Olivia nuzzled Hillary's soft fur, kissing her gently.

Alex walked in and put a large, full duffel on the floor next to the sofa before taking Hillary from Olivia, and cradling her in her arms. "Liv, why do you keep calling it a reduced-calorie plan? It's a _diet_." Alex shook her head and smiled at Kathleen. "Mama Benson doesn't want to admit baby's got a weight problem," the attorney whispered.

"No one likes the word diet, Al. She's more likely to stay on it if it's a lifestyle change." Olivia smiled facetiously.

Alex shook her head and placed their cat back on the sofa.

"So, we'll be gone three weeks, Kathleen. You're sure it's OK…you don't have any trips to take for your summer break, or anything?" Olivia questioned, moving into the kitchen to put the breakfast cups and bowls from the drying rack back into the cabinet.

"No, I'm off for the summer, Olivia. Besides...your apartment is dreamy, guys. After the double-scheduled class year I've had at school, this is a vacation to me."

Alex stepped into the kitchen carrying a bottle of spray cleaner, her tight, white jeans hugging her slender hips. Olivia glanced down at her backside as she put the bottle underneath the sink and then stood back up, the brunette's mouth almost salivating. "We've left some cheat sheets for you about the TV, the alarm system, washing machine and computers. But, if you need us, you have both of our cells and my parent's beach house number, right?"

Kathleen nodded. "Yes…"

"Cleaning crew is coming next week and they stay for about two hours. They have a key and they let themselves out. Make sure Hillary doesn't go out."

Olivia came up behind Alex and put her hands on her shoulders, wanting to comfort her in so many other ways hearing the worry in her fiancé's voice, but the detective refrained. She rested her chin on Alex's left shoulder. "Kathleen's got it covered, Babe." Olivia smiled at Kathleen.

"I know…I just…" Alex turned her face, now inches from the brunette. Olivia watched the blonde's eyes dip down to her mouth and then back up into her eyes. She smiled and quickly pecked Olivia's cheek, her dilated pupils demonstrating she also wanted more.

But, they were about to spend three weeks in Southampton having various celebrations her parents had planned. She would see her brother, they would have their engagement dinner and make it official, they would plan…

Olivia couldn't wait to get in the car on the highway, rolling along the coast in Alex's beamer, the wind in her hair, the gorgeous sunny weather of June…

"I think we're all set." Alex tried. "You ready, Babe?"

"You bet I am…" Olivia smiled, briefly squeezing the blonde's waist from behind.

Olivia leaned over Hillary, hugging her and nuzzling her face once more. "You be good for Kathleen," she said softly before scratching her behind the ears and turning, moving toward the front door, throwing her purse over her shoulder and picking up the handle to a medium-sized suitcase.

Alex grabbed the duffle and her purse, as well. "We'll call…" Alex said, ushering Olivia out the door.

Olivia tried, being forced through the threshold. "Call us if you need anything, Kath…" Alex nudged Olivia further out the door with duffle. "Bye!" she laughed.

They were off to another vacation in paradise and Olivia couldn't wait to be with the woman she loved.

It was perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

2

It was the end of June and the golden sun beat down on Alex's shoulders, the blonde feeling the warmth on her skin. It was a warm, balmy heat that felt wonderfully freeing, the smell of the ocean blowing through her hair; however, Southampton was definitely much hotter than it had been in March when the women were last there and, just that morning, the weatherman on the radio had predicted hotter than average temperatures for the next few months.

The attorney lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head and looked at her left shoulder, poking it with her index finger to test whether or not she was burning or had already passed that point. They were about twenty minutes away from the beach house and Alex had just realized that she probably should have put some sun block on before they left more than two hours ago. The ride had been so pleasant, she and Olivia talking about anything and everything under the sun that Alex hadn't even given it a thought.

She noticed Olivia peering at her from her peripheral before looking straight at her, a slight smile on her bronzed face. Alex could feel the detective's thoughts burning into the side of her head. The blonde smirked. "You know, I can tell what you're about to say," Alex began.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia asked smiling, her eyes now fully on the road. "What's that?"

"Some useful comment like we could have closed the top or the fact that you offered sun block back in the city before we left."

Olivia just nodded slowly. "Wrong, Babe…"

Alex just looked at the brunette.

"I was just going to tell you how _beautiful_ you look."

Alex smiled and lightly placed her hand on Olivia's on the wheel. "Awww, Babe…" she gushed.

"Like a _beautiful_…red lobster." Olivia kidded, retreating dramatically when Alex shoved her, the car swerving only slightly. "Jesus, Alex!" Olivia laughed, feigning injury and holding her arm. "Violent much?"

Olivia held her arm, squeezing the muscle of her bicep.

Alex reached and touched it lightly, Olivia moving her hand back to the wheel. Alex traced gentle fingers along her taut tricep and touched the top of her bicep lightly, feeling the soft strength of the brunette.

Olivia smiled. "You _do_ realize we're gonna have to control ourselves, don't you?"

"We can be quiet…" Alex said quietly, smiling demurely.

Olivia laughed loudly and facetiously. "How many times has Hillary run from the room in terror?"

Alex looked at Olivia incredulously. "Surely you don't think _I'm_ the one that's loud. _I'm_ not the one who goes hoarse from yelling at the top of my lungs when I climax."

"Yeah," Olivia began, "…you're as quiet as a church mouse, Babe." Olivia turned to Alex and puckered her lips in a kissing motion.

"Well, neither of us is quiet…let's just say that." Alex looked determinedly ahead. Olivia was right. They wouldn't be alone in the house this time but Alex would make adjustments to her sound level in order to give and receive satisfaction to and from her fiancé—they would both have to.

"And I know that controlling ourselves isn't _even_ a possibility," Olivia continued. "Last time we made a bet we both caved within hours. So that's out. The more we resist the hornier we get, apparently."

"Forbidden fruit," Alex said, her voice low and sultry as she gripped the detective's thigh and rubbed it softly.

Olivia pulled into the Main Street Market parking lot and settled the beamer easily into a small space, Alex admiring her deftness and precision, before pulling the gear back, shutting the engine off and releasing her seatbelt.

"What did your mom say she needed?" Olivia asked, getting out of the car and shutting the door, Alex already out. Olivia raised her aviators to her head and stretched, her faded, worn, denim, sleeveless button down rising slightly to reveal firm abs. She put the keys in the pocket of her black linen pants and took her purse from the backseat.

"Well, not much, being a vegan now…" Alex took a small piece of paper from the side pocket of her purse. "Soy sausage patties, organic vanilla almond milk, organic unsweetened soy milk, peaches, strawberries, and three bottles of red wine."

"My kind of woman," Olivia kidded, slipping her arm around Alex's waist as they walked through the doors of the market.

The women shopped, buying a few extra things for themselves such as cashew butter, Rice Krispies®, the latest Iris Johansen novel for Olivia, and four bags of Starbucks house blend, Alex's recent must-have favorite.

They pulled into the Cabot "Compound" around four o'clock and parked in the space in between the attorney's parents' champagne-colored Range Rover and what Alex recognized as her brother's rusty, yellow car that he'd had since he was a teen.

"Wow…" Olivia began, "…that's a 1987 model Datsun two-door, hatchback 200SX. I haven't seen one of those since…1987…"

"Impressive," Alex commented while Olivia popped the trunk with the button on the keychain.

"Comes with the territory, Babe—makes, models, license plates." Olivia smiled and lifted the suit case from the trunk.

Alex stepped closer to the detective, cupping her waist with both hands, her expression serious, "You ready, Liv? Parts of this might not be easy, you know." Alex tried not to let the worry show in her face, but she could feel her tense muscles tightening.

Olivia let go of the suitcase handle and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek stroking softly with her thumb. "As long as we're in this together, we got this. OK, Al?" Olivia kissed Alex's forehead gently, Alex feeling the plush warmth of her mouth and closing her eyes.

Alex nodded. "You're right, Liv. That's all that matters." She smiled and threw the duffle over her shoulder and took two canvas grocery bags from the back seat. Olivia closed the trunk and took the remaining two grocery bags, and then followed closely behind Alex.

The front door opened and four people were there. William and Catherine Cabot stepped onto the doorstep, their arms around each other, followed by Katie, waving enthusiastically, and a tall, handsome, dirty-blonde male towering over all of them and smiling.

The two women walked down the slated path, arms around each other. Alex whispered, "That's my brother, Liv. You're gonna love him and he's gonna love you," Alex smiled.

Olivia gave a light squeeze to Alex's side as they walked up to the door.

"Welcome you two!" Mr. Cabot beamed, hugging Olivia first as Alex embraced her mother and then the two women switched, Katie coming next. Katie and Mrs. Cabot took the grocery bags from Alex and Olivia.

Alex hugged Katie and saved her brother for last, smiling at him, tears forming in her eyes. "John-John…" Alex's brother enveloped the blonde in a strong, firm bear hug, towering over his statuesque sister. The two hugged for moments, gripping tightly. Alex could feel her tears streaming.

"I've missed you Allie-Al…How are you?" Jonathan questioned.

"I'm wonderful but, it's been too long…two years…"

"I know, Allie…I couldn't help it this time, but…" he smiled pulling away. "I finally met a girl."

Alex beamed, placing her hands on her brother's large biceps. "That's wonderful, John-John…You'll have to tell me all about her…"

Alex let go and stepped backwards towards Olivia, taking her hands. "This is Olivia, my fiancé." Alex smiled broadly, Olivia slipping her arm around the blonde once again.

Olivia held her hand out.

"What? Oh, no, no, no…" Jonathan stepped forward and took Olivia in a strong hug, towering over her and whispering over the top of her head, "…it's good to finally meet you. My sister thinks the world of you." He pulled away and smiled, grabbing the strap of the suitcase from her.

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled. "So, I hear."

Mrs. Cabot and Katie began walking inside.

"Let's go inside," Mr. Cabot suggested, linking arms with Alex and ushering her inside, Olivia and Jonathan trailing behind.

"Something smells delicious," Alex noted.

"Katie made her famous pot roast," Mr. Cabot whispered.

Mrs. Cabot and Katie continued up the stairs with the bags while Mr. Cabot and Jonathan stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What about Mom's veganism?"

"A pot roast for us, a seitan pot roast for her…whatever _that_ is…" Mr. Cabot's blue eyes twinkled. "You two put your bags in your room and relax. Freshen up, rest, and dinner will be served at six, dressy casual," William Cabot kissed his daughter's cheek before unlinking arms with her and heading up the stairs, as well.

Alex walked down the hallway to their bedroom, Olivia following and Jonathan carrying the suitcase behind. Once inside, Jonathan left the luggage by the door and Alex noticed a smile on the brunette's face as she put the duffel on the chair next to the door.

"What, Babe?" Alex questioned, smiling as well.

"Dressy casual?" The detective folded her arms.

Jonathan jumped in, "Dad likes to announce the attire for the evening. It's a Bill thing, right, Al?"

Alex smiled, pulling her toothbrush and toothpaste from a small bag in the duffel. "Always…so, be prepared, Liv."

"I'm a little scared now," Olivia admitted, pulling the suitcase to the bed and beginning to lift it.

"Here…let me," Jonathan was quickly on the spot as he lifted the suitcase with ease.

"Always so good with the ladies, John-John," Alex teased.

"Of course…," he smiled, "…I can't resist beautiful women." His turquoise eyes verged on mischievous.

"We need to talk soon, my brother…" Alex began, walking to the sink and wetting her toothbrush.

"We will." He began walking from the room. "Get settled and we'll talk." He faced Olivia. "It's a pleasure having you here, Olivia. My sister is now officially on Cloud Nine, I can tell." He winked and left the room, closing it behind him.

Olivia walked up to Alex, who was now brushing her teeth at the sink. Alex watched their reflection together in the mirror as the detective slithered her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed the attorney's neck.

"It must have been all of those times my ears were on fire and I wondered why…" She kissed Alex's neck again, this time, her tongue lingering.

Alex smiled and then spit, continuing to brush and talk simultaneously, "He likes you already. Talk cars with him and you'll win his heart."

"He's quite charming and you never mentioned how attractive he was." Olivia continued kissing Alex's neck and jaw.

"Was there any doubt he would be?"

"Runs in the family, right Babe?" Olivia squeezed Alex's backside and bit her ear lobe before heading to the bed and throwing herself on her back, one arm thrown overhead on the pillows, the other hand unbuttoning the first two buttons on her shirt.

Alex walked to the bed and leaned against it with her knee, folding her arms. "Why do you tempt me so?" She asked, climbing on the bed and laying her head on Olivia's upper shoulder.

Olivia began stroking the blonde's hair as Alex fingered the opened buttons on the brunette's shirt, unbuttoning a couple more before reaching inside and cupping her breast through the lacy fabric of her bra. Olivia moaned softly, her nipple pebbling instantly.

Alex began stroking it with her thumb as she climbed to lie on top of the brunette, straddling her. Alex leaned down to kiss Olivia softly, gently. "I haven't seen my brother in two years." She kissed Olivia's neck, as she pulled the fabric of the detective's shirt down.

"I know…" Olivia watched Alex.

"Do you mind if I go talk with him for little while; get the scoop?" She kissed the top of Olivia's breasts.

"Not at all…" Olivia breathed.

"OK…" Alex kissed Olivia once again removed herself from the brunette and sat on the edge, buttoning up the top three buttons of her white Oxford that Olivia had just unbuttoned. She stood and brushed off her blue and white seersucker pencil skirt and pulled her hair out of her ponytail, adjusted it, and put it back in a neater ponytail and secured it.

"I'll be back in a little while," Alex said softly and then blew a kiss to her fiancé, and exited.

Alex walked to the other side of the first floor and knocked lightly on her brother's room.

"Come on in…" he called, seemingly from far away.

Alex turned the knob and pushed it slowly, smiling, remembering all the times she and her brother would sneak around and talk. "Hey big brother…" She closed the door behind her and saw Jonathan sitting on his veranda, screen door open, big feet propped up on the railing in front of him. He motioned for her to join him.

Alex walked through the room, noting the neatness. There wasn't a piece of clothing on the floor, the bed was made, luggage hidden, shoes out of sight.

"When did you get here?" Alex questioned sitting on a chair next to him and crossing her legs.

"Four days ago…I'm only here for about two weeks and then I'm off to West Africa. Ebola."

Alex made a face—a cross between horror and disgust. "John-John, I really wish you'd come back to the US, settle down, work in a hospital here, maybe in New York. I know about wanting to help people, I do…Liv and I, both," he voice trailed off thinking of the brunette. She shook herself from her thoughts and looked back at her brother who was smirking at the blonde.

"Oh my, God, Al…"

"What?" Alex laughed and shoved her brother playfully.

"So it's finally happened, huh? Detective Olivia Benson is all yours. All those years of pining for her, talking non-stop about her, _wanting_ her, and she's finally a part of your life."

"I'd say a big part John-John." Jonathan held his left hand out and Alex interlaced her fingers.

Jonathan brought it to his mouth and kissed it gently. "I'm _so_ happy for you, Al. You just don't know."

"I'm happy for me, too." She smiled, looking at her engagement ring.

"Is that yours from her?" Jonathan motioned for Alex to show him. She turned her torso and held her hand out, Jonathan taking it and inspecting it. "Wow…that's—"

"Perfect," Alex said simply. "It's perfect." She leaned back and looked out across the ocean, thinking of that day of the proposals.

"It's gorgeous and it's so _you_... I had to give Anne Marie a temporary one, but I'm in the market for something like this. Did you get it in town?"

Alex nodded, "Jill Lynn Jewelers. Right on Main Street." Alex turned to her brother. "We're not done with this conversation, you know. So, her name is Anne Marie. Where did you meet her?"

"And I'm not done with your story either, but I'll answer your questions, counselor."

Alex put her hand on her brother's shoulder and rubbed it lovingly. "God, I've missed you, Johnny…"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

OOOOOOOO

Olivia heard the bedroom door open and shut quietly before opening her eyes. She must have drifted to sleep for a few moments because she had that semi-twilight feeling one gets after a nap and there was moisture seeping from the corner of her mouth. She licked her lips.

"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Alex said softly. Alex climbed onto the bed and lay next to Olivia, wrapping her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Hey…" Olivia stretched lightly, returning her arms to embrace the blonde. "Good talk?"

Alex nodded. "One of many…He'll be here for two weeks so you can get to know him."

"You two are close, aren't you?"

"Very. Even though he's six years older, we got really close when I was in my early-teens and he was in high school. I was always more mature for my age and we had both just reached the ages that we could handle having an actual friendship and relationship. He teases me and always has, but he's not your typical jerky brother. He has a huge heart."

Olivia nodded, rubbing Alex's shoulder. "Did he mention your mother?"

"No, not yet. But I do want to ask him about it." Alex lifted herself up and looked down at Olivia, smiling, he attorney's blue pools sparkling with contentment. Her porcelain face was slightly flushed from the heat of the day.

_God, she's gorgeous_.

The blonde leaned down and placed a soft kiss on the brunette's parted lips, bringing her hand down to grasp Olivia's jaw, increasing the intensity as their tongues dueled and mouths searched. Breathlessly ending it, Alex placed her forehead on Olivia's. "We've got forty-five minutes to find a dressy casual outfit," Alex smiled.

"I definitely need help with that…I can't wait to hear stories about Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot at dinner. Don't worry…I'll bait your family for stories."

"I have no doubt of your expertise in interrogation, detective." Alex kissed Olivia once again before getting up and holding her hand out to pull her fiancé up.

Tonight would be about getting to know the Cabot family, learning slightly more about her fiancé, and falling in love with her just a little bit more than she ever thought possible. Olivia was certain of it.


	3. Chapter 3

3

She tried desperately to fight it, but Olivia was more apprehensive than she had been in a long time. Her upper lip was dotted with perspiration and she had slight sweat marks forming on the armpits of her beige silk blouse. At 5:53 p.m. the nerves had hit her without warning. She stood at the sink mirror, belting and buckling her white linen pants with a thin brown leather belt. She then began fanning herself with her hands, willing the flush on her face to subside, as she took deep breaths.

Somehow, Alex's mother's silence upon their arrival was unsettling and Olivia couldn't stop thinking about it. She hadn't mentioned her trepidation to her fiancé, but she was sure Alex noticed her mother's silence as well and would, no doubt, notice the brunette's nerves now they were outwardly obvious. She felt like she was about to pass out.

Alex entered the bedroom from the hallway bringing two glasses of white wine for Olivia and herself from the wet bar on their floor. She came up behind the brunette and placed the two chilled chardonnays on the sink counter and then stood behind Olivia and placed hands on her shoulders, the women watching themselves in the mirror.

"Liv? What's going on?" Olivia continued to flush and sweat unnecessarily and continued to fan herself. She looked like she was in Lamaze class. "Jesus, Olivia, come here…"

Alex guided her to the bed and sat her at the foot before turning the overhead ceiling fan on, the brunette continuing to take deep breaths. Olivia put her head between her knees and breathed. Her skin tingled all over, her chest constricted, she had a prickly heat on the back of her neck, and her stomach was turning. She hadn't had an episode like this since Alex was taken by the feds five years ago but, she was pretty sure this was an anxiety attack.

"Baby, calm down," Alex's voice shook with apprehension.

Olivia didn't want to worry Alex but she knew it was too late. She looked up to see Alex's eyes glistening with emotion, her brow fretful. The detective took another deep breath through her nose and let it out slowly through her mouth, smiling at the blonde. "OK," she whispered. "That was weird…"

Alex rubbed the detective's back as Olivia closed her eyes, tilting her face towards the ceiling, feeling the coolness of the fan above and beginning to cool and calm down.

"Liv? Talk to me."

Olivia looked at Alex and reached for her, holding her tightly. "I love you, Al."

"I know, Baby, I love you, too."

"I'm fine…I'm just…nervous." Olivia pulled away and looked into those blue pools.

Alex looked flawless, once again, in a navy, linen knee-length sheath dress and navy heels. Her hair was down and parted on the side and she was without her glasses this evening.

Olivia suddenly panicked that she was extremely underdressed. She stood up quickly and walked into the closet, sliding the hangers over hastily one by one, searching for something else to wear.

Alex came into the closet and stood, leaning against the door frame. "Olivia, what are you doing?"

Olivia motioned to Alex's outfit, "You're dressed dressy _dressy_ and I'm dressed like I work in a cubicle. I need to wear something else."

Alex walked up behind her, placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders, guiding her out of the closet. She stood in front of the detective, cupping her neck. "You, Liv, look beautiful. You look dressy and sexy and classy. You don't need to change because in a few hours, your clothing will be coming off, anyway," she smirked and gently kissed Olivia's lips, careful not to mess up her lipstick. "So this is all because of the outfit situation?"

Olivia gave Alex a look that said, _Come on, Alex_. "Your mother didn't say a word to either of us, yet. Doesn't that make you a little bit nervous?" Olivia held Alex's forearms as the blonde cupped the brunette's jaw.

"Yes, of course. But, like you said, together we can handle this." Alex kissed Olivia's lips gently, serenely before pulling away. "I also told you parts of this wouldn't be easy."

Olivia nodded, "I know." She took a final breath and blew out, smiling.

"You ready? Punctuality in the Cabot household is paramount."

"So that's where you get it," Olivia smirked.

Alex retrieved the wine glasses, handing Olivia hers, the two women interlaced fingers, Alex turned the light off and they headed upstairs for a Cabot Family dinner.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

AAAAAAAA

"And she marched right up to him and said…" Alex's father was laughing heartily, "…have your lawyer call me and we'll talk plea bargain!" William Cabot held his stomach as he laughed, his body rolling with laughter.  
>"And she was nine years old?" Olivia questioned, smiling at Alex and taking a sip from her third glass of wine.<p>

"She knew that she wanted to be a lawyer even with pigtails and missing teeth," Bill Cabot chuckled.

Olivia's eyes were glassy, Alex noted, her smile genuine as she titled her head and gazed lovingly at the blonde. She looked relaxed—much more at ease than earlier. Alex smiled and rubbed the brunette's shoulder before looking between the other four adults at the table. "Enough about me…_please_…" she tried.

Alex looked at her mother sitting across from her, who had hardly said one word the entire dinner—whose gaze was now on Olivia, burning a hole into her face, the brunette oblivious to the fact—as the brunette listened to William and Jonathan begin a story about a family vacation in Canada. The group had already eaten dinner and Katie was preparing dessert in the kitchen.

Alex gently said, "Mom?"

Her mother snapped her gaze from Olivia and looked at her daughter, blinking a few times. Her mother forced a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you OK? You've been rather quiet."

Mrs. Cabot didn't answer. She simply looked at William and Jonathan, as though listening to their story, virtually ignoring her daughter.

Alex felt her cheeks flush red with rage and wine. "Mom, can I speak to you in the kitchen?" Her tone was firm, yet calm as she kept her gaze on her mother, now looking at her daughter as though she had just grown a second nose. Alex scooted her chair backward and looked at Olivia, the brunette now wondering what was going on.

"Al?" Olivia questioned as Alex stood, sensing the blonde's bristling.

"I'll be back, Liv…"

"Do you need me?" Olivia's brown eyes were concerned.

Alex smiled and leaned down, smoothing Olivia's silky hair before planting a soft kiss on the detective's lips. "I'll be right back."

Alex walked to the doorway of the dining room, turning around and looking at her mother stoically. "Coming?"

Alex was feeling bold. She definitely felt like a few things needed to be cleared up. She wouldn't be able to sleep tonight until she did.

Mrs. Cabot followed Alex into the kitchen, pretending to busy herself with the dessert plates on the counter.

"Mom…can I talk to you?" Alex started for the butler's pantry.

"We can talk right here, Dear…I have nothing to say that can't be shared or that I'm ashamed of. Katie already knows how I feel."

Alex looked at Katie who looked like she wanted to crawl into a hole.

Alex walked up to her mother, towering over her. She decided to just come right out and said it, "Are you happy for me, Mom?"

Mrs. Cabot looked at her daughter and folded her arms. "What are you talking about, Alex?"

Alex said it slower, with greater annunciation, "Are you happy for me, Mom? It's a simple question."

"I think you can do better…" her mother said, trailing off at the end as Alex felt the flush rise from her chest up her neck.

Alex waited—a stare-down between mother and daughter.

"This wasn't how it was supposed to be, Alex." Her mother's eyes began to tear, though her face remained cold, unfeeling.

"Wasn't how _what_ was supposed to be? Me in love? Me finding the person I was meant to spend the rest of my life with? Me being the happiest I've ever been in my life?" Alex stepped closer to her mother, trying to reach her, looking into her eyes for a flicker of empathy or hope. Alex placed her hands lightly on her mother's folded arms. "If your only concern is that I'm in love with a woman, and you can't be happy for my happiness, then I guess we don't have anything else to discuss." Alex took her hands away and folded her own arms as she felt unexpected tears roll down her face. She quickly wiped them, her attempt at being strong.

Mrs. Cabot's emotions battled her pride. She said nothing although her eyes teared mercilessly.

Alex nodded slowly, watching her mother. Quietly she stated, "And you're wrong…I can't do better than Liv. She's the most perfect, kind-hearted, beautiful person I have ever met, regardless of her gender. If you would open your heart, you would see that." Alex's nose ran profusely, her tears dripping down her chin. She sniffed, turned, and headed into the hallway and ascended the stairs, requiring a few minutes to herself.

Alex headed into bedroom, closing the door behind her, proceeded to the sink, and turned the light on, looking at her reflection in the mirror. Her face was splotchy, a contrast to her fair skin, her lips were puffy and red, eyes red-rimmed. She turned the cold water on and lightly splashed water over her face, her mouth contorting with emotion. She stopped, bracing herself on the counter as her body began convulsing with sobs, weakening her legs and causing her to drop to the floor, knees at her chest, forehead on her folded arms. Wails racked her body, causing her to shake almost violently.

She heard a slight creak, signaling someone's presence. She didn't bother to look up—was too indifferent.

She felt the familiar arms and bosom of her lover, her delicate perfumed scent, her soft hair brushing her arm as she was enveloped in strength and love. Olivia began rocking them, rubbing circles on her back wordlessly.

After a few moments, Alex's voice depleted, she whispered, "I'm sorry, Liv."

Olivia squeezed Alex tighter and said, "Shhhh…"

Alex tried, her voice barely audible, "She can't be happy…"

OOOOOOOO

Olivia continued to soothe Alex, rocking her slowly. She pressed her nose to the attorney's hair and closed her eyes. It killed her to see Alex in this much pain. Olivia cried with Alex until the blonde's body went limp in her arms.

"Baby?" Olivia pulled away and looked at Alex, whose blue, blood-shot eyes were open, staring beyond the brunette at nothing in particular. "Alex?"

The blonde's eyes slowly made their way to Olivia's. Alex said softly, "Let's go back up. We'll have dessert and coffee and be cordial and then retire for the evening. I won't let her win."

Olivia nodded, moving a piece of hair behind Alex's ear, the blonde's determination admirable. Olivia stood and held her hand out, pulling the attorney up to stand.

Arms around each other's waists, they walked back upstairs and into the dining room, taking a seat. Olivia looked over at Alex, her focus on her wine glass as she lifted it and took the last half in one swig. Olivia put her hand on the blonde's and squeezed gently, a silent understanding had between the women, as Alex looked at her and they smiled.

Katie approached the table with a tray of individual caramel apple crisps and ice cream, Mrs. Cabot following with the coffee tray. "Here we go…hot and fresh from the oven," she chirped.

"It looks delicious," Jonathan raved.

From the corner of her eye, Olivia witnessed Alex take a small deep breath next to her.

"Alex, will you serve the coffee?" Katie asked.

Alex began to stand but Olivia placed her hand on her forearm. "I'll get it, Al." Olivia stood and lifted the sterling silver coffee pot. She walked around and hovered the pot over Mrs. Cabot's cup, making eye contact with her, noting the iciness in her blue eyes. Olivia almost felt a shiver. Olivia continued around the table, filling everyone's cups, the rest of the family thanking her.

Olivia sat and put the coffee pot down, looking at Mrs. Cabot once again. The older woman was still watching Olivia determinedly. Olivia smiled lightly, an attempt at peace, but received no reciprocation. Olivia was very uncomfortable. She brought her white cloth napkin to her mouth and wiped the sweat that had returned to her upper lip. She creamed her coffee and passed the small pitcher to Alex before stirring the liquid in her cup. Although Catherine Cabot continued to stare at Olivia, the detective would not acknowledge her animosity.

After dessert, Jonathan, Alex, and Olivia helped clear the table as Katie cleaned the kitchen.

Jonathan announced, "I think I'll take a walk on the beach…care to join me, ladies?"

Mr. Cabot said, "We're bushed. We're gonna go downstairs and relax a while in the study. Goodnight all…"

Everyone said their goodnights and Mr. and Mrs. Cabot retired to the study downstairs to watch television and relax.

Alex linked arms with her brother, a good six inches taller than her five-ten frame.

The three made their way to the slatted wood boardwalk, and began walking down toward the beach, Olivia following behind, hugging her arms. Once at the sand, the three took their shoes off and left them next to the steps, and began walking along the shore, the tide low. Alex slipped her arm around the brunette's waist to her right while Jonathan was on his sister's left.

"What happened?" he questioned the women.

Alex shook her head, trying not to become emotional again. "Mom…"

Olivia looked at her fiancé, noting her inability to speak, her mouth pursed as she tried to control her angst. Olivia wanted to say something but just let brother and sister have their conversation.

"Alex…" Jonathan stopped and stood in front of his sister, putting his hands on Alex's upper arms as her lower lip trembled. "You know Mom…it takes her a while…if it wasn't her idea, if it wasn't her plan…she's a control freak…" He reached to her face and wiped a tear away with the pad of his thumb. "She'll come around…"

Alex whimpered, looking down, tears running mercilessly. Olivia began rubbing her back and sighed heavily, her own eyes tearing.

"I don't think she will…" Alex whispered.

Olivia rested her chin on Alex's right shoulder, looking at Jonathan. Brother and sister were the spitting image of each other, only Jonathan had stronger features, his golden stubble from the end of the day casting a shadow on his chiseled face, his skin tone was like Olivia's, though. Other than that, their features were almost identical—no denying they were brother and sister.  
>"I think I need to rest," Alex began. "We can talk more tomorrow. Olivia and I are going to have a beach day, rent a paddleboat or canoe, go watch the surfers up at the point. Please join us…" Alex almost pleaded.<p>

"I wouldn't imagine being anywhere else…two gorgeous women, sun, sand…we have a date."

Olivia smiled at Jonathan and stroked the blonde's hair, "Come on…" she whispered as the three picked up their shoes and began walking back to the house.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Olivia showered first then slipped into a cotton, lavender nightshirt that hit at the upper thigh, her hair wet. Once Alex finished, she emerged from the shower wrapped in a thick beige bath towel, her wet hair dangling down her back. She looked at Olivia, lying in bed, covers pulled up to her hips, and approached the bed slowly. Olivia patted the empty side. She wanted to be a comfort to the blonde right now. She wanted Alex to relax and de-stress and forget her worries—even if only temporarily.

Alex dropped her towel and climbed into bed, eyes red and still watering. Olivia slid closer, pressing her body against the blonde, placing her hand on her smooth hip and gripping it firmly. Alex gasped and let a shaky breath go, her lower lip quivering, brow furrowed with heartache and arousal.

Olivia focused on her own fingers as she traced her hip gently, sliding upward, trailing delicately to the swell of the blonde's firm, pert milky breast. She looked into Alex's eyes, noting they were dark with desire. Olivia's hand traveled up her shoulder, her neck, and settled on Alex's neck, cupping it, looking into her eyes. The brunette leaned in, pressing her lips to the blonde's, gently at first, then both parting lips, Alex's instantly widening to take as much of Olivia as she could. Olivia caressed Alex's eager mouth with her tongue, slowly, sensually, the detective feeling a warm tingling pull between her own legs. Olivia felt Alex's hand reach underneath her short nightshirt, tugging it upward. Olivia removed it deftly and returned to her fiancé. Alex's hand gripped the brunette's ass firmly, pulling her closer before lifting her leg over the brunette's upper thigh. Olivia's mouth moved to Alex's left breast in front of her, taking a nipple into her warm mouth and delicately biting before wrapping her lips around the tight pebble, applying a swirling pressure.

Alex moaned, tilting her head back, her mouth open in silent ecstasy.  
>"God. I <em>need<em> you, Liv. Please, love me…Make me feel good…" Alex looked into Olivia's eyes, complete adoration and utter arousal in those deep blue pools.

Olivia gently placed her hand on the blonde's ass, pulling her even closer and kissing her savagely. Olivia reached down in between the attorney's firm thighs and lightly fingered her folds, brushing them gently, feeling the silkiness. She was dripping wet and Alex spread her legs wider, her leg wrapping further around the detective.

Without words, Olivia continued working Alex's lower lips, the attorney gasping, her face twisted in pleasure. Olivia moved the pads of her index and middle fingers against smooth lips, working deeper with every stroke until her fingers began their entry into the blonde, eliciting a gasp and light moan as the detective's fingers became buried into Alex. Alex grabbed Olivia's waist for stability and began riding her fingers, slowly and softly at first, then wildly, almost frantically, desperate for a release. Olivia watched Alex's eyes as they penetrated her own. Her intensity had softened slightly, the angst subsided minutely, but there was still despair in her eyes.

Alex closed her eyes and Olivia felt the blonde shudder around her fingers, gasping quietly as she pulsed around Olivia's digits. She buried her face into the pillow underneath their heads, crying out quietly in pleasure.

Olivia smiled. _So she can be quiet_, she mused.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed the attorney's neck, tonguing and sucking lightly as she came down from her orgasm, her spasms slowing and then stopping. Olivia pulled her fingers out of the blonde gently, earning a moan from the blonde.

With Alex's leg still wrapped around Olivia, she whispered, her eyes closed, face titled upward, "You're the only one who gets me completely…_loves_ me completely, Liv…" Her voice gradually trailed off. "Please don't ever leave me…" She sighed heavily and her breathing slowed as she drifted off to sleep.

Olivia knew they would talk the following day. But for now, the only thing Alex needed after this stressful evening was rest.

Olivia leaned forward and kissed Alex's cheek, closed her eyes, and joined her fiancé in slumber.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_

_**Research: the June 5**__**th**__**, 2009 Newsweek did have Oprah Winfrey on the cover with the title I mention in this chapter. Also, there is a 1987 Datsun that I remember vividly cruising the roads in my junior high days.**_

_**I hope you enjoy the progression of the story. Things are never easy in life and, rather than just quickly having a happy ending, I want it to happen naturally. Alex's mother is hurt for many reasons and will come around eventually. Until then, it will be a trying time but the women will have each other and Alex's gorgeous brother, Jonathan. **_

_**Oh, how I'd like to meet this John-John…**_

_**As always, please favorite and follow. Also, if you PM be or leave a review, I always respond. I LOVE communicating with readers!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Patricia**_

4

Alex's eyes slowly opened, her skin chilled with a layer of gooseflesh in the morning air conditioning. She felt a warm arm wrapped around her waist, a leg hiked over her thighs, and a steady warm breath on her neck. Realizing the covers were completely bunched down at the foot of the bed, she looked down at her fiancé. Olivia was in a deep sleep, her face buried in the attorney's neck, her mouth open wide, chestnut hair covering her eyes.

Now awake and realizing how cold she was, she shivered. Olivia stirred. Alex could hear her close her mouth, and then lick her lips, trying to regain some moisture after having had it opened for so long. Alex looked down and smiled. She noticed goose bumps on Olivia's arm and tanned thigh, as well.

"Babe?" she questioned softly.

"Hmm?" Olivia moaned, eyes closed.

"I'm freezing…"

Olivia reached her right arm up toward the ceiling, squeaking out a yawn and a stretch before returning her arm to the blonde's waist. "Me, too…"

Alex smiled, burying her nose in the detective's sweet smelling hair and kissing her forehead. "Can you reach down and pull the covers up…_please_?"

Olivia yawned once again, eyes still closed, sat up, reached down, and pulled the sheet and cotton blanket over them, returning to her previous position.

"Thanks, Liv…"

"No problem," she mumbled.

They lay there another few minutes. Alex mentally decided that she would get Olivia acquainted with her brother today. She realized now, she could not control her mother's feelings and it was quite obvious that her mother would not warm to Olivia so easily. Maybe, in time, it would happen, but Alex had to comprehend that it might not ever happen. She would have to let the cards fall as they may and leave it to fate.

Olivia didn't deserve seeing her fiancé so unhappy. It very obviously stressed the detective out and was not fair to her. This was their time to be happy, to celebrate. Alex would try her hardest to make this trip a joyful time for Olivia and herself. After all, this was _their_ engagement, _their_ wedding.

"So…" Olivia began, "…beach day today, right?" She leaned up and kissed Alex's jaw, planting soft kisses along her chin, neck, and cheek. "What time is it?" She questioned, propping herself up and squinting at the sunlight coming through the window above them.

Alex reached to her left and picked up her cell from the nightstand. "Eight forty-five." She placed it back down.

"Mmmm…we slept a long time," Olivia sat up, stretching, the sheet falling to her toned belly, her glorious breasts on display.

Alex sat up and cupped Olivia's left breast, squeezing firmly as she buried her face in her neck, sucking softly. "We never called Kathleen last night," Alex mumbled against Olivia's skin.

"Uhh, no…no we didn't."

Alex's hand moved to Olivia's other breast, the attorney relishing in the feel of soft, firm warmth as she lightly ran a soft palm over her taut nipple. "We can call her tonight…see how our baby is doing."

"If I know Hillary, she's sleeping on top of Kathleen every night, smothering her."

Alex laughed, her mouth licking a trail between Olivia's breasts before moving to her left nipple and sucking, tonguing it lightly feeling Olivia shuddering beneath her mouth.

"Babe…" Olivia looked at Alex, pupils dilated.

"I want to taste you, Liv. I want to feel you come around my lips and tongue.

Olivia's cocoa eyes darkened, a smirk on her beautiful, sleepy-eyed face, as Alex slid her body down, positioning herself between Olivia's legs. Alex placed her palms on the detective's knees and pushed her thighs further apart, her gaze not leaving the brunette as she grinned knowingly.

Alex took her index finger and traced a path from Olivia's belly button down to the top of her mound and the top of her clit, in between her lips—the brunette gasping softly. From the detectives' heavy lids, Alex could tell it wouldn't take much to send her over the edge.

Olivia's lower lips were already swollen with desire, her arousal evident from the pink nub poking through and the glistening of her core. Alex opened her mouth, pressing her opened lips to her entrance and then lightly flicking the awaiting protrusion with the tip of her tongue, the brunette jumping from the sudden sensitive contact. Alex began sucking and tonguing Olivia's entrance, softly drawing swirls and lines with her tongue and her lips applied suction. It didn't take long for Olivia's body to tense, a light gasp from the detective.

"Jesus, Alex…I'm…this…is…" Her head titled backward as she made a tiny high-pitched moan. Alex simply flicked Olivia's clit a couple more times with quick, rapid movements.

OOOOOOOO

"_Fuck_…uhhhh," she whispered, waves of euphoria rolling through her within seconds, her hips bucking uncontrollably against Alex's tongue and lips.

Once Olivia came down, her slight panting ceased, she smiled, opening her eyes. "God, that was…fast," she whispered.

Alex rested her chin on Olivia's upper thigh, her expression turning contemplative.

Olivia took a deep, satisfied breath, placing her hand on Alex's jaw. "What is it, Babe?"

"I'm sorry about my mother…"

Olivia shook her head. "Alex…please. It is _not_ your fault. Don't apologize, Baby."

"I know, but I feel responsible. She is being absolutely unreasonable. She has no reason not to like you."

Olivia nodded as Alex moved her body back up to join Olivia on her pillow, looking into the detectives chocolate orbs, their faces within inches.

Olivia began, "If there's one thing I have learned through the years…it's that it's just you. Forty years from now it will just be us…people pass on, others get old, our children will be grown up and be our caretakers and guardians. As nice as it would be for everyone to get along…like you said, it might not happen. Why waste time worrying about people that might not change."

Alex opened her mouth to speak but Olivia placed a finger on her plush mouth. "I _know_ she's your mother, I get it. I had a very strained and rocky relationship with mine, as you know…"

Alex nodded and kissed Olivia's finger before the brunette took it away and fingered her jaw.

"We're adults; we're our own people now. It would be nice if everyone was accepting and happy for us but that's not how life is, is it? You and I have seen the scum of the city and if the only thing I'm getting is a mean look from your mother…I think I can handle it." Olivia smiled.

"But you shouldn't _have_ to get a mean look, Liv, _or_ handle it, as you say. You don't deserve that treatment. She doesn't even _know_ you. She met you once years ago, once more at our apartment for, what I _thought_, was an apology and reconciliation—which _wasn't_ by the way. I think my father talked her into temporarily seeing the light. Then, they came down a week later and we had dinner for two hours. She just doesn't know you, Liv. And that's what's frustrating about this whole situation. If she _did_ know you, she would fall completely in love with your soul!" Alex's voice level had risen throughout her speech, her passion palpable.

Olivia smiled at her fervor and clutched the back of her head, fingering silky tresses before pressing her forehead to her fiancé's. Olivia inhaled deeply and let it out closing her eyes. She opened them again and looked into blue pools. "I love you and that's that. Nothing will ever change it. You have to know that. I am yours eternally, Alex Cabot."

Alex smiled and pressed her lips to Olivia's, breathing in, lips parting, soft tongues stroking each other's warmth. Alex pulled away first, Olivia's eyes still closed.

"I suppose we should get up for the day," the brunette whispered.

"Might be a good idea, seeing as we're not the only ones here this time." Alex kissed Olivia once more and sat up, slipping from the bed and walking to the dresser and retrieving her new blue and white Hawaiian print bikini, a v-neck white t-shirt, and red and white plaid capris.

Olivia admired the blonde's lithe unblemished body—save for the tiny scar in her shoulder from her gunshot wound years earlier—as she leaned over the drawer and closed it. "So now we have to put clothes on, huh?" Olivia sat up, swinging her legs over the side of the bed.

"Sorry, Babe…as much as I'd like to see your sexiness all day, I'm afraid you have to cover all of that incredibleness up." Alex smiled as she dressed.

Olivia groaned and stood, walking to her side of the dresser, taking out her new purple halter back bikini that tied at the neck—that she bought to be more socially acceptable—a pair of Capri jeans, and a black tank top. "What's the dress schedule for breakfast?" she smirked, putting her capris on.

"Very funny," Alex said, narrowing her eyes and smiling. "But seriously, it's probably casual.

"And this?" Olivia held her arms out to her sides for inspection.

Alex shook her head smiling and walked up to Olivia, "This…" she said, wrapping her arms around her, "…is perfect."

Olivia wrapped her own arms around the blonde as Alex leaned forward and kissed her fiancé.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Moments later, after faces had been cleansed, hair and teeth brushed, Alex and Olivia entered the kitchen. On the kitchen island was a plethora of muffins, bagels, fruit, toast, jams, jellies, cream cheese, and butter.

Alex moved into the kitchen. "Coffee, first." She took two cups down and turned to Olivia, "Babe?"

"But, of course, please."

Olivia took a seat at the counter, picking up a Newsweek magazine that was lying in front of her. It was the June 5th copy and Oprah Winfrey's face was emblazoned on the cover. It read _Crazy Talk : Oprah…Wacky Cures and You._

Alex walked up with both coffees and set Olivia's in front of her before taking a sip of her own.

"Thanks, Babe." Olivia continued, "They need to leave Oprah alone. She's one of the few celebrities actually helping people these days. Yet all they can do is critique every topic she has on her show."

Alex smiled over her cup. "I didn't know you felt so strongly about Oprah, Babe."

"We almost named our cat after her, remember?" Olivia smiled, reaching up to Alex's elbow and fingering the softness lightly.

"Oh, I remember…I'm glad we didn't go with Sacagawea."

"Or Queen Latifah…" Olivia smiled.

"Morning girls," Jonathan chirped, looking buff in black and white board shorts and a gray t-shirt, big bare feet padding into the kitchen. He walked up to Alex and kissed her cheek and then approached Olivia, doing the same.

"Did you ladies sleep OK?" He asked, retrieving his own cup and coffee.

Alex looked at Olivia, Olivia smiling impishly. "We slept fine, John-John… How did you sleep?"

"I slept well, thank you. I talked with Anne Marie around midnight and then went to sleep."

"Mmmm, the Brazilian Ballerina turned doctor," Alex noted, looking at Olivia. "Jonathan told me a little about her yesterday, but I want to hear more, brah…" she informed him.

"And you will, Allie… Are we hitting the waves today?"

Olivia almost choked on her coffee, a little coming through her nose.

Alex quickly handed her a napkin from the island, shaking her head and smiling. "You OK, Liv?"

"Yeah, thanks. You surf, Al?"

"I have…is that surprising? John-John taught me in my early twenties. I haven't surfed in about ten years but I think I could pick it up again."

"We could have surfed with Todd and Chris," Olivia laughed.

"The surfers?" Jonathan gave a quizzical look. "Was it Todd Henderson and Chris Jeffries? Why do those names sound familiar?"

"Don't know Johnny, but they were following us around last time we were here."

A light bulb lit up in Jonathan's head. "Oh, yeah…I remember reading about them in the paper. A few years ago, Southampton High, there was a big scandal with one or both of them sleeping with their teachers."

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, eyebrows raised and mouths open before breaking into laughter.

Jonathan half-smiled, looking between the women, "What?"

"Sounds accurate," Alex stated. "We'll have to tell you of our experiences."

"I can't wait," Jonathan smiled.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

OOOOOOOO

Olivia paddled out on her red board, her arms feeling like jelly after almost an hour of popping up and riding chest-high waves into the shore. Alex was a natural and had already caught quite a few waves so far on her blue 9-foot soft board. Jonathan had gotten three rash guards for them from the shed before they left and had been a great teacher and an even better surfer as he guided Olivia to ride the first waves she had ever ridden in her life. Alex paddled her board up parallel with Olivia's, pulling up right next to her and floating, gripping the brunette's board to keep them together.

"Hey…" she breathed, hair slick, toned ass on display. "Having fun?" She smiled at the brunette.

"Definitely, Al. This was so much fun. It's a lot harder than I thought it would be, though…" Olivia smiled and reached over, brushing a piece of damp hair from Alex's eyes. "God, Alex, you look like Sports Illustrated photographers should be here right now…" she whispered, her voice heavy with lust.

They watched Jonathan exit the water and place his board on the sand before sitting on it, looking down along the shore.

Olivia leaned over and kissed the blonde, lingering for a moment before pulling away.

"John-John says you're a natural. He is amazed at how fit you are."

"Amazed, huh?" Olivia smiled.

"I think you're amazing, Babe." Alex placed her hand on Olivia's back, squeezing firmly.

"I know you do…and I, you…" Olivia kissed the blonde once more. "Want to go to shore?"

Alex nodded. The two women made their way to the shallow water before standing and walking, carrying their boards the rest of the way.

They put their boards on the sand and sat on them, as well, looking out across the water, a peaceful lull falling over them.

"What do you say we go to Captain Jack's for lunch? My treat." Jonathan asked, still looking across the water.

"That sounds good…Liv? You up for some fresh seafood?"

"Mmmm, yes, I am."

"OK, let's go back, shower, and we'll leave in about an hour. How does that sound?" Jonathan asked. He stood and offered both hands to the women, who took them, and he pulled them up effortlessly.

They grabbed their boards and began walking to the boardwalk and back to the house, Jonathan walking ahead.

"Only if we can take that 1987 Datsun you've got. I wanna see what that baby can do," Olivia coaxed.

Jonathan laughed, "You're gonna see it _not _pass the emissions test is what it can do. We can take it but someone's gonna have to ride on someone's lap."

Olivia sidled up to Alex, bumping into her intentionally. "This one can ride on my lap." Olivia winked at her fiancé. "I have no problem with that."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I would love to hear what you think and, as always, please follow and favorite!**

5

For a Saturday, Captain Jack's was busier than normal. The three stood at the seafood counter, looking through the Plexiglas as a butcher prepared the seafood they had chosen, scaling, de-boning and slicing. Alex chose the halibut steak, Olivia the mahi-mahi, and Jonathan the swordfish steak.

"How would you like it prepared and what sides?" the man behind the counter, who resembled Norm on the TV show _Cheers_—but with a gruff, thick New York accent—questioned as he scaled the fish.

Alex spoke first, "Halibut grilled with…" she looked up at the illuminated board, "…coleslaw."

"And the mahi-mahi?" he asked, chewing the toothpick to a soggy pulp in his mouth.

Alex looked at Olivia, who was biting her lower lip and looking intently at the menu board, concentrating. Alex slipped her arm through the brunette's and looked at her fitted, linen lavender shirt, parted at her cleavage, only hinting to her tanned ample bosom. She was wearing one of her tightest most faded pairs of jeans that she was obsessively proud to have owned since 1990—Alex knew because the brunette had to lay on the bed and use a wire hanger to zip them as the two laughed uncontrollably— "Uh…I guess also grilled with the broccoli slaw?"

"Is that a question?" Lloyd—or so his nametag read—asked.

Olivia looked him squarely in the face. "No, Lloyd. That's my final answer," she claimed, her stare unwavering. Lloyd smiled lightly, the toothpick dangling from his mouth, his eyes dipping to Olivia's breasts and jeans before looking back down and slicing the fish.

"And the swordfish?"

"Same," Jonathan stated. "With the broccoli slaw and sweet potato waffle fries."

"Ingrid'll get your drinks down there," Lloyd motioned with his head to the end of the counter. He placed three numbers on the top of the counter. "Take these and your food will be brought to your table."

The three moved down to Ingrid at the register—a twenty-something brunette of tiny stature. She eyed Jonathan, her eyes roaming over his muscled chest in his mint green polo shirt, as she blatantly ignored the women, her smile playful. "Drinks?"

Alex spoke, "Water for me…"

"I'll have a Shiner Bock draft," Olivia stated.

"Uhhh," Jonathan looked at the handles of the taps. "How about a Blue Moon draft?"

"You got it," she chirped and proceeded to fill the glasses, still watching an oblivious Jonathan.

"You've got a fan," Alex whispered.

"I noticed…" Jonathan whispered nonchalantly, smiling and looking around the restaurant.

"Here you go…" She put the drinks on a tray and the three put their numbers on it.

"I'll get it," he said, taking his wallet from the back pocket of his faded jeans. He paid and joined the women who were standing waiting, both watching Ingrid as she gazed at Jonathan. "Thank you," his deep voice resonated as he took the tray and joined Alex and Olivia.

Walking to the back of the restaurant to an empty booth in the corner, Alex turned and watched Ingrid as she continue to ogle Jonathan's backside shamelessly before they all slipped into an empty booth, the ladies on one side together and Jonathan on the other side, his back to the action of the restaurant.

"Wow, John-John…you're quite the ladies' man."

Jonathan looked at his sister determinedly. "And what exactly did I do to warrant that reaction, Allie?"

Olivia chimed in, "If the Cabot kids weren't so damn sexy…" she smiled, sipping her beer and licking the froth from her upper lip.

"It's a blessing and a curse…but this hottie right here has had her fair share of ogling from the citizens of Southampton." He smiled at his sister.

"Oh, I don't doubt that," Olivia purred.

"Look who's talking…Lloyd almost swallowed his toothpick looking at your ensemble," Alex chided.

Olivia playfully nudged her fiancé. "Well anything ever happens with us…I'm coming right here to get Lloyd and make him mine." She kissed Alex's cheek.

Jonathan lifted his large schooner in a toast, Olivia and Alex following suit, "To Alex and Olivia, many years of wedded bliss, and all the happiness in the world."

"Here, here…" Alex stated. She looked at Olivia whose eyes dipped to her mouth. Alex leaned in and unabashedly kissed Olivia gently. When she pulled away, Olivia's eyes were closed.

The brunette opened them and smiled at her before cupping the blonde's jaw and kissing her quickly once more.

"You two look perfect together…" Jonathan took a sip of his beer. "So, how did you find each other again?"

Alex briefly told the story of the case she was asked to stand in for. She told of asking Olivia to brunch and, aside from Olivia's initial hesitance, the two hit it off right away. She told him that it was as if time had never been stopped or taken away from them.

"And so…we realized," she looked at Olivia and smiled, "…we didn't want to be apart ever again. Getting engaged was only natural, and now, in two months' time, we'll be married." Alex couldn't deny the gush in her voice.

Alex looked at her brother, both joy and concern on his chiseled features.

"Have you talked with Mom yet?" he questioned. "I mean _really_ talked to her?"

Alex shook her head. "No…I think she and I need to have a private lunch somewhere together." Alex said, her voice trailing off.

Olivia placed a hand on her back, lightly fingering the space between her shoulder blades.

"I haven't even seen her or Daddy today. Where did they disappear so early?"

"Well, first of all, it wasn't early…they left around 8:30," he said facetiously, "…and Mom had a breakfast with some friends or something like that? Dad was playing golf with his firm partners all day."

"Mmmm…sounds like fun," Alex said sarcastically, taking a sip of Olivia's beer, letting it roll around her mouth. "Pretty good," she commented.

"You want one, Al? I can get you one." Jonathan stood, ready to please his sister, ever the gentleman. "I could use another, anyway." He looked at Olivia's half-full glass, pointing. "Olivia?"

Alex contemplated briefly and then looked up, smiling at her brother. "Sure, Jonathan."

"Not for me...Thank you." Olivia fingered the base of the glass.

"OK…coming right up." He turned and left the women.

Alex reached over for Olivia's hand and sighed contentedly. "Isn't he the best? I love being with my brother. It's so easy to be around him…like _you_…" Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's again just as a waitress approached the table and set the plates down, asking about which dish went where. Once distributed, she asked if they needed anything else, the ladies thanked her, and she left.

"Like brother, like sister." Olivia opened a paper napkin and spread it across her lap. She leaned over to Alex, "These jeans are cutting me in half," she whispered.

Alex tried to control a laugh but couldn't. "Vanity is painful." Alex smiled and picked up her fork.

"Here we go…" Jonathan returned, setting the two glasses down.

"So…tell me about the surfer delinquents that were all up in your grill," Jonathan began, popping a fry into his mouth.

"Our grill?" Alex teased. "Well, Eminem…"

Olivia smirked at Alex and then Jonathan, chewing a hunk of mahi-mahi. She reached for the hot sauce and doused it on her fish liberally. For some reason, this turned Alex on. She felt her pulse quicken and a familiar burning in her groin.

Alex cleared her throat and continued, "They approached us at Main Street Seafood and bought us a glass of this God-awful beer. They flirted shamelessly. Olivia and I tried to demonstrate how very together we were, they didn't get the clue…continued to ogle us…and we kept running into them throughout our stay." She forked some coleslaw. "It was all rather annoying." She took her fork into her mouth.

"Sounds about right," Jonathan offered. "The teacher accused of sleeping with them has actually served four years for third-degree statutory rape and ended up moving across the country to Oregon after serving her time just to get away from her ruined reputation—and _them_."

"Wow…" Alex commented. "It's no wonder…they were definitely persistent. Liv and I had to practically be lying on top of each other for them to get the hint that we were actually a couple."

Olivia took a long swig of beer. "Hopefully, God-willing, we won't cross paths again."

OOOOOOOO

Olivia wiped her mouth and leaned back, most of her meal having been eaten and feeling the effects of the large, 32-oz schooner of which she had downed most of the contents. Alex slid her half-consumed glass over to Olivia, indicating she had had enough. Olivia's arms, legs, and hands were already fuzzy, her head spinning ever-so-slightly.

"I told you already…you don't have to get me drunk," Olivia oozed, leaning into Alex and pressing her mouth to the back of her neck. She felt Alex shiver beneath her lips.

"You two…" Jonathan smiled as he shook his head, his hands folded underneath his chin, eyes glassy, as he became lost in thought.

"So, tell us more about Anne Marie…"

Jonathan's face fell slightly as he placed his hand on the glass in front of him, the contents of his second beer almost gone.

"John?" Alex put her hand on her brother's wrist. "Hey, what is it?"

Jonathan stared at his beer for a few moments before speaking. "Our conversation last night…didn't go as well as I would have liked…" His gaze moved to his sister, turquoise eyes analyzing her reaction.

"Yeah? What do you mean, Johnny?"

Olivia finished the contents of her first glass, sliding it to the end of the table for the waitress to take before pulling Alex's half-finished Shiner closer.

"Last night, when I spoke with her…she told me that her next assignment would take her to Burma for five years."

"Oh, Jonathan...can't she get out of it?"

Jonathan looked pathetically at his sister. "She doesn't _want_ to get out of it. I asked her the same thing. I suggested we get married in December or January and live in New York and both practice medicine...start our lives together…" He cleared his throat, fighting his emotions.

Alex waited patiently for her brother to collect himself.

"I mean…I'm forty-one now…I thought…she was…I thought she could be the one."

His eyes filled with tears, though his face remained unchanged.

"I don't know, Al…I just feel like an idiot, you know? I feel like…_shit_."

Olivia noticed that he said the last word as though he usually didn't make a habit of swearing—almost had to force it out. _He should spend thirty minutes with me when I'm angry,_ Olivia mused.

"It's not your fault, John-John…" Alex put her hand on Olivia's thigh and looked at her, signaling she wished to exit the booth. Olivia got up and let Alex by, touching her waist as she passed, and she went to her brother's side, sitting close to him and putting her arm around him. He rested his elbows on the table as he turned his glass clockwise on the table, staring at the contents.

"Johnny…I'm not going to tell you all the usual words of comfort and speeches…the 'you'll find someone else' speech because you _know_ that you will." Alex rested her chin on his large bicep. "Katie told me, when Liv and I came to the beach house the first time, she said, 'I see what's meant to be has come back'…I didn't understand at the time but I do now." Alex looked at Olivia and smiled before returning her gaze to Jonathan and rubbing his back. "What's meant to be will happen, Jonathan. You're so full of life and happiness and love…someone is gonna notice that and fall right in love with you and _never_ want to let you go."

Olivia watched Alex talk to her brother—such love, admiration, and devotion there. Olivia felt her eyes prick with tears, she sniffed.

Alex looked at her with a look that said, _Liv, please don't cry, because I will, too._

"Thanks, Allie-Al…" Jonathan looked at his sister and leaned in, kissing her forehead.

"Of course, bro…now…something tells me you shouldn't let little Ingrid over there get away."

The three looked over to the register and watched as the small brunette leaned with her elbows on the register, hands folded under her chin, still boldly staring in the direction of the party of three.

The three couldn't help but have a small laugh.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

Driving back to the Cabot house, Alex on Olivia's lap, the blonde's knees in the gears to her left, the detective couldn't keep her hands off the blonde's backside on their drive. Once Jonathan received a call from their parents informing him that some old friends of theirs in Easthampton had invited them for coffee and they wouldn't be back until around four, Olivia's libido kicked into overdrive. Especially when Jonathan announced that he would also be gone until they went out for dinner at seven.

Olivia's friskiness and warm and fuzzy edged sensations from the beverages was causing her to act bolder than usual. Unbeknownst to Jonathan, the detective's hand had found its way to the coarse denim fabric on the backside of Alex's white jeans, gripping the blonde's backside firmly. Fingers then traveled to the smooth skin of Alex's hips and back. Reaching around to lightly finger her taut stomach, the attorney let out a tiny yelp. Alex reached behind and underneath her, down in between Olivia's thighs, her fingers firmly traveling upward but Olivia caught the blonde's hand before she could make it to her crotch.

Olivia looked at her, eyes the color of the deep ocean, and smirked as the trio pulled up to the graveled drive. Olivia licked her lips, wanting to taste a certain blonde attorney. Alex exited first, followed by Olivia. With the window rolled down, Jonathan waved and honked, "See you kids later…" He made a circle turn and drove back down the drive, through the gates, and out of sight.

Alex looked at Olivia, smiling, and took her hand as she practically jogged down the slated path and up the steps, unlocking the door hastily, pulling Olivia inside, and almost dragging her down the short hallway to their bedroom. She closed the door abruptly.

"We have…" she began unbuttoning Olivia's shirt, the detective's chest heaving, "…one hour…" she removed the shirt and cupped both bulbous breasts, her nipples straining against the lace of her bra, as she kissed and tongued the tops gently, Olivia arching into the touch, "…to be completely free…this is your chance to scream…in fact…", Alex reached around Olivia and unclasped her bra, letting it fall to the ground, "…I _want_ to hear you scream…" The blonde took a cocoa nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue across it before sucking lightly.

"Alex…" Olivia moaned loudly as she reached for the hem of Alex's black v-neck t-shirt and tugged upward. Alex raised her arms and the brunette removed it in one sweep. Alex's hands returned to Olivia's warm skin, palming her breasts as she took her mouth in a savage, searching kiss, covering Olivia's cheeks, jaw and neck with her hungry mouth and tongue.

"God, Olivia…you make me so fucking horny…" She continued kissing the brunette, turning her and guiding her toward the bed. Once standing next to it, they discarded the rest of their clothing and then the detective turned and dropped to sit, reaching up for the blonde, as she gazed at her flushed face, the sensual blush from her arousal crawling along her cleavage and chest.

Olivia leaned backwards, pulling Alex's naked body onto her. Olivia took Alex's neck in a savage kiss, gently squeezing her firm breast with her left hand and grabbing her ass, pulling her closer with her right. "I can't seem to have you close enough to me, Baby," the detective whispered.

Olivia spread her legs as Alex reached down in between them and ran light fingers along Olivia's slit. Olivia could feel a flood of moisture wetting her folds as Alex's stroking intensified.

Alex grinned devilishly, "I brought one of our little toys…"

Shaken slightly from the fog of arousal, Olivia registered what she had said, after the fact. "Wh…what?" Olivia's brow furrowed. "Which one?"

Alex climbed off of Olivia and reached into her bedside drawer and then closed it, holding something behind her back.

Olivia protested, "Baby, we can't do the really big strap on right now…we need time for that…and they would hear me back in Manhattan if you used it on me…remember last time?" Olivia tried, obviously worried.

Alex pulled a seven-inch pink plastic vibrator from behind her back and flicked it on, its hum filling the room. Olivia smiled. It was one of her favorites—small, simple, yet effective. Alex returned to the brunette, and touched the vibrating tip to her folds, Olivia's head tilting back immediately.

"Oh, Baby…" Olivia moaned.

Alex moved it upward towards her clit, Olivia jerking slightly and then brought it downward again, teasing her entrance.

Olivia got louder as Alex increased the pressure from the toy, the brunette now at the point that she was unable to stop her moans. The vibrations shook her core, sending spine-tingling sensations throughout her being. Olivia bent her knees, widening her legs as Alex lay in between. She began to push the tip into Olivia slightly, earning a low, guttural moan from the brunette. Second push had Olivia's moan resonating throughout the room. With the sounds of the ocean coming through the screen above the bed, and the warmth of the day, and the arousal she was feeling, Olivia felt a thin sheen of perspiration begin to form all over her body. Alex continued pumping in and out of her fiancé, each time deeper, each time her moans increasing in volume.

"God, Alex! Fuck me, Baby!" Olivia screamed as she tossed her head from side to side, feeling her eyes rolling back in her head on their own volition, her pleasure mounting quickly.

A knock was heard at the door and then a voice, "Alex, honey?" It was her father.

"Shit!" Olivia breathed, looking at Alex with wide eyes. She panted, her body so close to a release, her lips twinged and pulsated in anticipation.

Olivia buried her face in her pillow, moaning softly from loss of contact.

Alex jumped off the bed, hastily dressing and throwing Olivia's clothing from the floor at her. "Get dressed!" the blonde whispered.

Olivia felt so wound up she could scream. One little touch right now would send her body convulsing into fits of euphoria. She stood and dressed quickly and then exited the patio to sit and catch her breath as Alex smoothed her hair with her hands and then turned the knob.

"Hi, Daddy!" Olivia heard Alex practically yell.

"Hi, Princess…just want to let you know that we're going to dinner at seven, Dressy elegant."

Olivia watched him look beyond Alex, through the sliding door, and directly at her as she sat on the patio. Olivia waved slightly at him and then nonchalantly looked out at the water.

Olivia watched Alex close the door and then creep back over, opening the screen and stepping out, her face absolutely mortified.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out. "I can't tell you how ready I was…"

"Oh…I think I know…" Alex sat, almost frozen with fear.

"What is it?" Olivia began to regain some blood flow back to her brain, her sense returning.

"Dinner is at seven…" Alex stared ahead, her eyes glazed over.

"Baby, what is it?"

Alex turned and faced Olivia. "I think they _both_ heard us."


	6. Chapter 6

6

"I'm _so_ sorry, Liv…" Alex's face was a combination of saddened and regretful.

Olivia took another deep breath, closing her eyes. "I know, Baby…I was _right there_…two more seconds, _literally._" Olivia reached out for Alex's hand, and the blonde interlaced her fingers with the detective's. Olivia took another deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to regain some sort of bodily solace. She said, looking out across the water, "You think your parents heard anything?"

Alex looked at Olivia, her face full of angst. She shrugged her shoulders. "I _really_ hope not…" Alex looked out across the water, as well. "We were supposed to have another fifty minutes, according to Jonathan," Alex mumbled.

Olivia could see the wheels turning in Alex's mind and then watched as a small light bulb illuminated inside that beautiful mind.

Alex spat, "That _little shit_…"

"What?" Olivia questioned.

"I think my brother set us up." Alex turned and looked at Olivia, blue eyes on fire. "This was payback…"

"Payback? For what?"

Alex shook her head. "_Ridiculous_…I _thought_ he had a look on his face when he drove off…"

"What payback, Alex?" Olivia was intrigued.

Alex looked at Olivia and said evenly, "Stealing his girlfriend." She gave a pathetic smile. "Ha," she gave a small, sarcastic laugh. "You're gonna love this one…"

Olivia turned her torso to face her fiancé. "I am _more_ than curious now," Olivia smiled.

"About ten years ago…Jonathan brought a lady friend home for the Christmas holidays. I was in the prime of my sexual freedom period, being fairly new to the whole '_I'm out and want everyone to know'_ phase." Alex looked out across the water, caressing Olivia's fingers.

Olivia nodded, curious as to where this was going.

"Well, you know how they say some people have a _gaydar_?"

"OK…" Olivia nodded.

"Well…I informed my brother that I would have bet my life on the fact that his dear, sweet girlfriend he brought home at the time was indeed, undeniably, absolutely batting for the other team. He said I was crazy, that I didn't know what I was talking about…I bet him that I would prove to him that she was more interested in women."

Alex kissed Olivia's fingers and then stood, standing and folding her arms, walking to the railing and looking across the water. "It's something I wouldn't even think of doing now, but back then, I was very bold about my sexuality and forthcoming with who I was—uncouth is what I was," she smiled lightly.

Olivia waited for the blonde's divulgence.

"So, I set out to prove to him, in the short space of one week, that his girlfriend, her name was Lana, was lesbian." Alex leaned forward, elbows on the railing.

Olivia stood and leaned next to her, looking at the blonde's contemplative face, those beautiful features.

"I flirted shamelessly, teasing, joking, touching, and inviting her places to get inside of her mind. Towards the end of their stay, we ended up going to a dance bar in town. Needless to say…once she had gotten a couple of Long Island iced teas in her, she was all over me, dancing, grinding, kissing…telling me she wanted me, etc. etc."

"And your brother? Was he there?"

"Oh, he was there, all right…"

"What did he do?"

"Well, he said, we're leaving, ushered both of our drunk asses outside. He and I had a big blow up in front of the bar about me stealing his girlfriend. I told him I didn't want his girlfriend but rather, that my point had been proven. I told him that he needed to just accept who he was, too."

Olivia's brow furrowed, "Who he was?"

Alex turned to look at Olivia. "My brother has always been sexually ambivalent."

Olivia knew her face registered shock, but Alex's divulgence also put some puzzle pieces together.

"He's dated women most of his life, but has had the occasional fling with a man here and there. He constantly fights with that part of himself, though. He says he fights it all the time. When I came out, he was so happy for me, I think, because he wanted to be free like that, too. But John-John is the guilty type."

"I think that's a Cabot trait," Olivia smiled, linking arms with Alex on the railing, pressing her side to the blonde's.

"He wants so badly to be the good, perfect son, making our parents proud, being in a traditional relationship. There's a reason he's forty-one and not married yet. Traveling gives him an excuse."

Alex looked at Olivia.

"So when he said he met a girl…part of me thought, maybe he had really found someone that he would be able to settle down with. The other part of me said it was just another stepping stone of denial." Alex's eyes began to tear. "I just want him to be happy and he's not. He spends his time helping people but he doesn't know how to help himself." Alex sniffed, wiping the first tear away. "There are so many things about him no one knows, except me. He struggles so much, Liv." Her tears were streaming now, her nose running profusely.

Olivia slipped inside and got a few tissues before returning to the balcony.

"Thanks…" Alex blew her nose.

"Do your parents know?"

Alex laughed lightly, "He's kept it _very_ hidden. He's kept _everything_ hidden. To them, he's still the perfect son that just hasn't gotten married yet. Just hasn't found the right girl." Alex slipped her arm around Olivia's waist. "If my parents knew about him, too…" She shook her head, tears still falling.

Olivia questioned, "What do you mean by _everything_, Al?"

"I _will_ tell you, Liv, but not right now…can we lie down for a little while before dinner? I'm really tired."

Olivia cupped Alex's jaw and stroked her cheek with her thumb before kissing her lightly on the lips. She smiled, "Of course, Baby."

Olivia slipped her arm around the blonde and the two walked inside. Alex crawled onto the bed and scooted over, her back to Olivia. She reached her arm behind her, signaling her fiancé to join her. Olivia slid in next to her, pressing her body to the attorney and wrapping her arm around her, burying her nose in the blonde's silky tresses.

"Just rest, Baby…" Olivia whispered.

"I have a feeling we're gonna need it for tonight…" Alex whispered as she faded off into sleep.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

AAAAAAAA

Alex opened her eyes to the sound of the shower running. Slowly she sat up, taking in the light of the late afternoon as sunbeams cascaded across the hardwood floors. She reached over for her glasses and slipped them on before glancing at her cell phone and panicking slightly. She took her glasses off again.

_Dinner at seven and it was 6:30. Dressy Elegant. Shit._

Hurriedly, she removed herself from the bed, stripped, and walked into the bathroom, as a steady stream of steam was escaping Olivia's shower. She pulled the curtain aside slightly and took in her form, the brunette's eyes closed, her head tilted back, suds running down her goddess-like body. She couldn't think of that right now, though…

Olivia opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her fiancé. "Hey Babe…I'm just about done…" One last wringing of her hair and she stepped out, leaving the water running for Alex.

"Thanks, Liv…" she rasped.

Alex clipped her hair to the top of her head—with the lack of time to blow dry it— and slipped into the shower, bathing quickly.

Minutes later, she stepped out of the bath tub, entered the sink area, and dried herself off, admiring Olivia in her ivory lace bra and panties as she stepped into a light pink, linen sleeveless dress that fell at the knee, revealing her shapely arms and calves. She pulled it up and focused at Alex, walking towards the blonde. "Can you zip me up?" She stood in front of her and turned around.

Alex reached inside the brunette's dress briefly with both hands, fingering her silky skin before clutching her waist. The blonde leaned her forehead to Olivia's upper back, pressing her nose to the detective's freshly washed waves of thick locks, closing her eyes. How she wanted to kneel down and begin kissing her all over, tasting her… "You look gorgeous, Liv…" Alex kissed the brunette's back lightly and then pulled the zipper up. "You nervous?"

Olivia turned around, "Probably not as nervous as you are…" The detective leaned in and kissed Alex softly. "I won't let you take this on yourself, you know…ever." Olivia grabbed Alex's jaw in both hands. "You know that, right?"

Alex nodded, feeling the beginnings of tears forming. She laughed lightly, "God, why am I so emotional?"

"_This_ is emotional, Al. All of it is emotional. You have every right. Your brother, your mother…This is a difficult trip that has yet to see the most difficult parts…

"I know…" Alex whispered.

Olivia put her hands on Alex's waist and craned her neck backward to look at the alarm clock on her side of the bed. "Ten more minutes."

"We have to hurry…" Alex kissed Olivia once more before both women rushed to get ready with the little time they had left.

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

At _Le Fleur_, an elegant French restaurant in Easthampton, things remained awkward when Olivia ended up on one side of the table, Alex's parents on the opposite side, Alex to Olivia's right at one head, and Jonathan at the other head. Trading places with Olivia wasn't an option because she would have had to sit at the head. If her parents hadn't been seated first, it wouldn't have been an issue.

But there they were…It looked like Olivia was back in an interrogation room, only her parents were the ruthless detectives. Even the overhead pendant light looked like a cross-examination fixture. _Where were you this afternoon at approximately 3:15?_ Alex thought apprehensively.

The waiter brought a bottle of wine and uncorked it, pouring a small amount of cabernet sauvignon into each glass. Jonathan was the first to hold up his glass. Alex watched as he eyed his parents, especially his mother, until she surrendered and raised her own glass.

"Another toast…" Jonathan began as Olivia and Alex lifted their glasses and smiled. "To two of the most beautiful, wonderful women I know who are so very much in love. May you have happiness, health, and unending love for many years to come."

Alex noted the crack in his voice and the mist in his eyes. She watched him as his gaze didn't leave her and he sipped his wine. Something was off about him, though. He had been rambling in the car on the way over about buying a fishing boat and sailing up the east coast from Maine to Florida, then switching subjects to talk non-stop about moving to California and starting a free clinic in the inner city, and then changing topics once again to how he wish he would have pursued basketball in high school. He was practically the only one talking on the twenty minute trip to the restaurant as they all fit into the Range Rover.

Now, Alex watched her brother with concern. His movements were fidgety yet simultaneously languid, his eyes glassy as he fiddled with his gold cuff links. His expression seemed to be frozen in a smirk that was completely uncharacteristic of her brother.

Everyone clinked glasses in a toast, save for Alex and Jonathan who were too far away, so they simply air cheered. Alex held her brother's gaze as she felt Olivia's hand on top of her own. The blonde looked up to catch Olivia's beautiful chocolate orbs looking at her with love. God, she looked amazing. Her hair was in soft waves that framed her golden face, eyes and lips accented perfectly in the candlelight. Alex smiled and turned her hand upward to clasp the brunette's.

"Everything OK?" the brunette leaned in and whispered.

Alex nodded slowly, "I'm not sure…" She looked back at her brother. "So much on my mind right now…" She took another sip of wine.

… … … …

Once the meals had been ordered, three bottles of red consumed, no one desiring dessert, a warm, contented lull fell over the table.

"So…ladies," he father began. "How were the waves? Jonathan tells me you're a natural, Olivia."

"Mmmm…" Olivia tried, swallowing a sip of wine, "…it was wonderful. Your son is an amazing instructor. I'm proud to say that I rode my first waves today. Cheers to Jonathan for teaching me." She smiled and lifted her glass in the air.

"How was your coffee today?" Alex looked directly at her mother. "Mom?"

The two hadn't spoken since the previous evening and Alex was becoming more and more frustrated by her mother's lack of emotion and connection. They had never been _this_ polarized before. Her mother had always had an air of disapproval from Alex's teen years and on—criticizing even the simplest things like what her daughter was wearing when they went to church on Sunday mornings growing up.

There had always been an underlying judgment by Mrs. Cabot toward her daughter—stray, snide comments that told Alex that her decisions were not good enough. _Is that what you're wearing? You're going to wear your hair like that?_ Catherine Cabot's underlying dissatisfaction with her daughter had always been part of what made Alex the woman she was today day—perfectly put together, no hair out of place, impeccable ensembles. Jonathan told his little sister that he thought part of it was a secret jealousy of her daughter's success, beauty, and intelligence, but Alex was never comfortable with that theory. Even this evening, with her $800 black Vera Wang dress, Manolo Blahnik shoes, and perfectly coiffed French twist, Alex felt sub-par.

True, they had all been out that day, but no attempts had been made to communicate with each other. Alex was reaching a boiling point with her mother.

Her mother looked at her, a steely expression on her pale, Christian-Diored face. She wore an off-white, Nicole Miller pant suit and looked tinier than usual that evening, more frail than Alex had ever remembered seeing her, even on her petite five-five frame. "What coffee would that be, Alex?"

Alex looked at her brother. "The coffee Jonathan told us that you had with some friends in Easthampton today." Her gaze went back to her parents.

"Oh, that's tomorrow, Dear," he father chimed in.

Jonathan shrugged his shoulders and mouthed, _Whoops._

Mr. Cabot continued, "Tomorrow at two we're going to the Pretsky's. You remember them, right?"

"I _do_ remember them. How can I forget Lance Pretsky—Rhodes scholar, star athlete, all-around American and winning catch?"

"You definitely missed that boat, Alexandra." Her mother took a sip of wine. "That boat was at your dock and you let it sail away."

"That _boat_," Alex began, Olivia placing a hand on top of hers. Alex lowered her tone to a whisper, "Lance Pretsky was an _ass_. Do you know how offensive he was in high school? Grabbing himself when I walked by…making lewd comments about how he knew how to make me less uptight. He offered me sex more times than I can count to write his term papers. Like _that_ was a temptation," she laughed, taking a long sip of wine. "John-John?" She held up her glass, signaling its emptiness. Jonathan stood with the bottle and topped off his sister's before doing the same to the other glasses, bottle three disappearing.

"So, that _boat_ that sailed away should sail right off the edge of the Earth, as far as I'm concerned." Alex was a combination of angry, tired, acerbic, horny, and confrontational at the moment from the wine and her frustrations. She could feel the heat in her cheeks as an unrestrained comment flew from the tip of her tongue, "Also, Lance Pretsky had some secrets of his own. Let's just say…one of his role models was Ru Paul."

Jonathan's face was priceless as Alex stared him down.

"Rumor has it he was very much into little lacy thongs and Salvatore Ferragamo heels."

"Alexandra Cabot!" he mother spat.

"What Mom? It's true. _Everyone_ has secrets." Blue eyes pierced blue eyes as she gazed determinedly at her brother. "Except for me…I've laid _everything_ out there. I have left no stone unturned. Olivia and I are together. We are a couple. We are engaged. She is the love of my life. And our sex life…_Jesus Christ_…I can't even explain how mind-blowing that is…" Alex opened her mouth and closed it as she felt a hot prickly fuzziness roll from her face down to her shoes, suddenly nauseous. "Oh, Jesus," she whispered, realizing what she had just said. "Excuse me…" she said softly as she stood, took her evening bag from the back of her chair, and rushed to the rear of the restroom.

She pushed the door open to the restroom and went to the far sink, placing her hands on the porcelain and holding herself up. She looked at herself in the mirror, tears threatening to spill from her eyes. She took a few small deep breaths, grabbing paper towels and holding them underneath her lower lids to catch the impending tears and attempting to save her make-up.

"Babe?" Cautiously, Olivia entered the restroom and walked up behind Alex, her face concerned. She put her hands on her shoulders. "What was _that_?" she fought a smile.

Alex couldn't help but grin, as well. She turned around and let herself be enveloped in Olivia's arms, breathing deeply. "Jesus, Olivia…what you do to me…I don't even want to be discreet any more…"

"Well, for the sake of not starting Word War III…we have to try, Babe."

Alex pulled away and looked at Olivia. She planted a soft kiss on the brunette's lips, lingering a moment before pulling away. She looked into her cocoa eyes, "I'm worried about Jonathan…"

Olivia shook her head.

"There's something else you need to know about him…"

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO

**A/N: Oh, yeah! More secrets…I would love to hear what you think! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This chapter was difficult to write. It was very emotional for me because I have known many people with these sorts of issues (I won't give anything away;). I promise you, from the next chapter forward, it will not be as heavy or downtrodden. It will be light and sexy with occasional problems dealt with in a positive way.**

**This chapter took a lot out of me. As always…please review and favorite and follow, etc. etc. **

**I always communicate with my readers!**

7

"Should we talk back at the house?" Olivia inquired. "Your mother said to tell you we're leaving.

"She actually _spoke_ to you?"

"Yeah…we had a major breakthrough in the five seconds before I came in here," Olivia smirked. "Come on…let's wrap this glorious evening up and we can talk at home, OK?"

"OK…I've got some words for my brother, anyway."

"Al…" Olivia warned softly.

"Don't worry, Liv…I'll save it for private." She kissed Olivia and the two exited the restroom, hand-in-hand.

… … … …

The ride back in the Range Rover was fairly quiet, Olivia and Alex in the very back, Olivia's arm around the blonde, Alex's head on her shoulder, Jonathan in the middle seat, and Mr. Cabot driving, Mrs. Cabot in the passenger seat. All had partaken in enough wine and the dinner conversations that were had, were exhausting for all.

"Johnny?" Alex inquired softly, as they pulled up to the gates, Mr. Cabot put the car in park and walked up to the gate to slide the card.

"Yes, _sis_?" He sounded perturbed.

"It's only 9:30…Do you have any plans for the rest of the evening?"

"Only to drink myself into a stupor…" he whispered, grinning devilishly between the headrests only loud enough for the women to hear.

Alex took a deep breath, Olivia gently squeezing the back of her neck, feeling her fiancés nerves bristle. Would you like to join Liv and I on our veranda for those drinks?"

"Sure. Sounds wonderful!" he spouted facetiously.

"Fantastic." Alex's retort was equally sarcastic.

… … … …

Once they made it into the house, Alex's parents retiring to the study to read and watch TV, both women changed clothing—Olivia in a pair of short white running shorts, and a navy tank, her hair haphazardly banded in a high bun.

Olivia sat on the foot of the bed, right foot up, inspecting her pedicure as she periodically watched as her fiancé change into a pair of short olive green shorts, and an over-sized white v-neck t-shirt. Olivia put her foot back down and watched Alex as she stood at the sink and took the multiple bobby pins from her hair, releasing her flaxen hair from its confines. She looked absolutely stunning—the way her silky hair swayed as she brushed it into a perfect ponytail, how her t-shirt hung loosely on her trim body, yet hinted to her toned, feminine physique, her perky nipples subtly poking through. The way those smooth, long ivory legs went on for days…

Olivia's core began to heat up, tingling sensations and aching in her lower lips. Her pleasure had been cut short earlier but was returning now, full force. She leaned back on the bed, hands behind her, arms straight, enjoying the view for as long as Alex would allow her, as her fiancé remained lost in thought, now putting lotion on her elbows. The blonde switched the sink light off and turned around, her eyes catching Olivia's, almost stopping in her tracks before smiling.

"Hey, you…" Alex whispered as she crept towards Olivia.

Olivia's face was serious, knowing the arousal in her eyes was quite obvious. "Hey…" Olivia reached up for the blonde and Alex stepped in between the brunette's open legs. Olivia slid her hands down Alex's waist to her hips, reaching around to her ass, clenching firmly. "You're so beautiful, Alex…" Alex stepped closer as Olivia lifted her shirt and pressed a soft kiss to the attorney's firm belly, the blonde shivering from the contact, her hands going to Olivia's hair. Olivia then turned her head, pressing her cheek to the attorney's firm abs, hands clutching her hips, closing her eyes. They stayed like that for a few moments, until a light knock was heard at their door.

Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia's lips lightly before whispering, "And now…performing in the center ring…"

Olivia didn't know exactly what that meant but, she was pretty sure, something was about to happen. Alex walked to answer the door and Olivia stood, readjusting her hair into a high ponytail.

"Evening girls…" Jonathan cooed, his mood now a one-eighty from the car ride.

"Evening bro…" Alex let her brother in, closing the door behind him. He had a bottle of Jack Daniels in the crook of his arm, three red plastic cups, three diet Cokes dangling from his thumb by the plastic rings holding them, a spoon, and a bucket of ice. He had changed into a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a black t-shirt, feet bare.

Olivia watched Alex's face for her reaction. Olivia knew, from personal experience, that Alex became nervous when others imbibed in the hard stuff. Her porcelain features displayed only a slight fretfulness.

"Ready to party?"

"Well, if by party you mean drink a lot…we already killed three bottles of wine at dinner…" Alex offered as she walked to the sliding door and opened it. The three poured onto the veranda, leaving the screen open. They sat in the three, low, white-wooded chairs, Jonathan's back to the railing, the two women facing him.

"Aw…the night's still young…" he slurred.

They waited silently while Jonathan prepared the cups. Olivia could see the thoughts running through her fiancé's mind as she watched her brother. It was a beautiful night, the sound of the waves on the shore lulling and soothing—but Olivia sensed something else in the air.

Olivia watched Alex and her brother, the tension in their lack of conversation almost overpowering. Alex's eyes began filling with tears threatening to fall as she now shifted her gaze, staring ahead at the water. The blonde's gaze moved to her brother as he handed her a drink, which she took.

He then handed Olivia hers, "M'dear…"

"Thank you…"

Brother and sister simply looked at each other, not saying anything. Olivia waited patiently as Alex and Jonathan had their moment.

"It's like old times, isn't it, Al? Remember when we used to do this back in the day?"

"I was in my early twenties, Johnny…and you were almost thirty…'

"But we had some good talks, didn't we?" he tried.

"We definitely did…" she smiled lightly. Alex's face became intense, lower lids filled with tears. She paused a few moments before saying softly, "I think you need help again, John-John…" A tear made its way down Alex's face.

Stunned, Jonathan looked at Olivia and then back at Alex.

"She doesn't know…" Alex continued, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand and taking a sip of her drink. "But she deserves to…she doesn't deserve to see me like this and not know why…I don't keep secrets from Liv…"

Jonathan leaned back and took a long swig from his cup before resting it on his leg. He smiled that gorgeous Cabot smile, his blue eyes twinkling. "So, go ahead…tell her…"

Alex shook her head, wiping at new tears. "_You _tell her. It's _your_ story." Alex sniffed and took another sip. "But I want her to know somehow…and it's better coming from you…"

Olivia reached over and slowly, soothingly began rubbing the blonde's back, reminding her that she was there. Alex fell into the touch and pushing lightly against Olivia's hand, indicating that she should continue.

"What do you want me to tell her, Al? That I am a recovering opiate addict? I'm an occasional alcoholic? That I've been in addiction treatment off and on for ten years? On the wagon, off the wagon, right Allie?" He finished the rest of his cup in one large mouthful, now pouring straight liquor into his cup and taking a swig.

Olivia swallowed hard not expecting that divulgence.

Alex's lower lip was trembling now that his disclosure was out. Her face contorted in anguish as she covered her mouth with her hand, setting her emotions free. Olivia took her hand to the back of her neck, massaging lightly.

"And…" Jonathan looked at Olivia, "…she didn't tell you any of this?'

Olivia shook her head.

"Well, that's pretty amazing. So the pact we made years ago really did stick."

"Did you think it wouldn't? You told me not to say anything to Mom or Dad and I still haven't. You told me that you would go to treatment so many times…that you would stay clean…you've told me to _lie_ for you all of these years…but I won't lie to Olivia. That's where I draw the line, Jonathan."

Alex brought her lips inward, and sniffed heartily, her nose now running relentlessly. Olivia squeezed her shoulder, her own eyes tearing from her fiancé's struggle.

"It's just not fair, John-John…Do you know how hard it is to carry your secrets for you? _I'm_ the one being honest and revealing everything about my life and _you're_ the one with all the secrets that won't come clean and get your life together." Alex was sobbing now, her body convulsing. "I've told Mom and Dad every truth about me and my life and they hate me. You've told them nothing and you're the golden child! I'm getting chastised while you're getting all the accolades!" The attorney was shaking, her cheeks red and wet from anger and immense sadness.

Alex stood, hugging her body as she padded to the opposite end of the veranda and began pacing. She turned and looked at Jonathan, her nose red, her eyes puffy.

Jonathan just looked at Alex, his lids heavy.

"When did you start the pills again, John-John?"

He didn't answer, just gave another slow blink and a smirk.

"_Please_ tell me you didn't take any this evening before the wine and…now the Jack…"

Alex took another breath, obviously tired of his skirting around the topic. "You were fine yesterday afternoon and this morning surfing, but I know how you are on the painkillers—your eyes are glassy, you get this ridiculous grin on your face, you're irritable one minute, goofy the next…you're not you…. When did you start taking them?"

Jonathan looked at Alex unwaveringly.

"Maybe I should give you two a few min—" Olivia leaned forward slightly, unsure of what to say or do. The brunette thought, perhaps, Jonathan would feel freer to talk if she wasn't there.

"Olivia…_no_…this involves you, too. From now on, everything involves you and my family needs to understand that."

Olivia leaned back again as Alex walked up to her brother's chair and kneeled in front of him, placing her hands on his knee.

"Where did you get them? Same place? Is that where you went this afternoon?" Alex pleaded.

"Boy, you're good," Jonathan started. "Maybe _you _should be the detective." He looked at Olivia haughtily.

Olivia looked sternly at him, determination in her eyes.

"You've got it, Allie-Al. That's where I went this afternoon when I dropped you off. Bart McGregor…my in-town dealer, still lives in Amagansett. And, yes…I took some today around five…but it's been straight alcohol since then…"

Alex's face contorted with grief, "Johnny…" she stood and slipped inside, Olivia following closely behind her.

Alex dropped onto the edge of the side of the bed and let her body slide to the floor, knees at her chest, whimpering. Olivia kneeled and wrapped her arms around the shaking blonde, who clutched her tightly.

"I want so badly to waltz into the study and tell my parents _everything_. If they knew…he might actually change…and tell the truth!"

"I know, Baby…but it has to be his idea." Olivia began rocking the attorney. She felt Alex go limp in her arms, a tired snivel emanating from her.

"He's gonna die if he doesn't stop…"

A strong presence was felt behind Olivia. She felt a strong hand on her back and she loosened her grip on the attorney and looked over her shoulder. Jonathan's tired face tried a smile. Olivia pulled away and stood, giving him some closeness with Alex. Olivia moved towards the wall and leaned, folding her arms, feeling her own tears form once again.

"Hey…" Jonathan whispered.

Alex looked up, her face drawn, grief-stricken, unbearably heartbroken.

"You're a fucking doctor, Jonathan!" she scolded.

Olivia took a wad of tissues from the bedside table and leaned over the two, handing them to Alex before returning to her spot on the wall.

Jonathan sat next to Alex, knees bent, leaning against his sister. "I know…but it's hard…"

"I know it's hard, John-John…you and I…we're so similar…"

Jonathan's eyes now showed his emotion. "We are…but you're so much stronger than me, Allie."

Alex shook her head. "That's not true…I might be bolder, but I'm not stronger than you…"

"Like you said…" his voice cracked. "Mom and Dad know _everything_ about you. See how strong that is? And you stick to your guns, regardless. I can't do that. I know they'll hate me. I know I'll shatter their dreams of the perfect son. I don't have the strength to let that happen. You, though…"

As Alex's lower lip trembled, Olivia watched the heartbreaking scene in front of her. She wanted to console Alex so badly, but kept her distance.

"You are amazing, Alex. You are determined. You are relentlessly loving."

"Your secrets are eating you alive, Jonathan. They're killing you. The drugs, the booze, the denial…it's going to kill you…" Alex's face contorted again as she buried her face in her folded arms, Jonathan's arms wrapping around her. "And I can't lose my brother…" She sobbed openly, turning into his embrace.

She looked so tiny next to him, so helpless, as her body shook.

"Hey…" He pulled away, lifting her chin with his index finger. "I am not going back to work. The two week vacation I was telling you about…that was two weeks until I go into treatment."

Alex's face lit up.

"It's a new facility in Florida. It's supposed to be the best and, rather than only ninety days, it's a six-month long program that deals with multiple issues. It's supposed to be the best."

Alex smiled, her lower lip trembling. Jonathan pulled her head toward his shoulder.

"I don't want to leave you, either, Al. I would never wish you that kind of pain. I would never want to leave you alone with William and Catherine Cabot—to deal with them alone." He smiled and Alex did as well, tears still streaming.

"John-John…make it stick this time…please…I want you to be a part the life Olivia and I are building. I want you to be around for your nieces and nephews…"

Olivia felt salty tears again as she put her hand over her mouth to muffle her own whimper.

Alex looked up at her, smiling slightly.

"I know," Jonathan whispered. "And you're right…I am a doctor, an educated man and have made some fucked up decisions. I want to have your strength." He looked at Alex. "For a baby sister, you sure are a lot wiser than this old man…will you help me be stronger, Al? Come clean…slowly? I want to be free," his eyes filled with tears.

Alex nodded and hugged her brother resolutely.

Olivia continued to cry, so many emotions flowing through her.

Alex looked at Olivia again and smiled.

"Oh, and…sorry about this afternoon…I had _no_ idea Mom and Dad would be home that _early_…"

Alex smiled. "You're a prick…but I'll get you back. Payback is a bitch."

She caught eyes with Olivia and they smiled.

… … … …


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: As promised…lighter and fluffier, although not everything has been settled, yet. This will give you a good dose of their playfulness again. **

**Alex has lunch with dear old Mom in this chapter…will she understand, finally, or remain cold-hearted about the whole situation?**

**So many people think she just needs a swift kick to the a *. I couldn't agree more. But I think of my own mother and how she might react if she suddenly found out I was in love and engaged, and I (sort of) understand her reaction, however extreme and irritating. Perhaps all they need is a heart to heart. She's been kept out of the loop that is Alex's life, no matter how estranged they have become and that has to be hurtful.**

**Hope you enjoy and, as always, I LOVE communicating with you all and I answer every review and message!**

**Enjoy!**

8

Alex opened her eyes to Olivia sitting up in bed, sheet held with her right hand and holding her engagement ring out in front of her and smiling. The blonde couldn't help but snicker into her pillow. Alex stretched and reached over, hugging Olivia's hips before placing her head on the brunette's lap, rolling over and facing the ceiling, pulling the thin sheet over her naked form.

"What are you doing, Babe?" Alex smiled her eyes closed.

"Looking at this gorgeous rock…I just can't believe we'll be married in two months." Olivia began stroking Alex's hair, starting at the crown and finger combing it away from her face.

"Well…believe it…I'll be your ball and chain soon enough." Alex opened her eyes and looked at her beautiful fiancé. Those dark cocoa eyes were full of such love, adoration, and unconditional trust.

Olivia leaned down and kissed Alex's mouth, her soft lips sucking softly, her gentle tongue probing. It felt like Heaven.

Pulling away, she said, "Do you know how much I admire you?"

"_Admire_ me?"

"All those things your brother said last night…they were all so true…you're so strong, Al. You're so brave to completely divulge everything and be honest with your parents. You've withstood your mother's coldness and are still hanging in there, persevering…"

Olivia fingered the blonde's cheek softly, delicately touching her skin. "I'm sorry you had to hold those secrets for so long. I know that must have been so difficult for you…"

"I'm still holding them, Liv…until he is honest with himself and them…"

Olivia nodded slowly, "I know," she whispered.

The detective took her gentle fingers to Alex's neck, trailing down, her focus on the skin she was drawing a path on, almost memorizing it. Her index finger lingered down Alex's left bicep, moving down her forearm, and then took her hand, holding it up to look at her ring.

"This is an amazing ring, Al…I picked one that fit you perfectly…" Olivia's expression was almost dazed—almost in disbelief, her eyes glazed over.

Alex smiled again, reaching up to Olivia's face, cupping her jaw with her right hand. "You tired?"

Alex could see dark circles underneath Olivia's beautiful eyes.

Olivia smiled, her gaze back in focus. "A little…you?"

"Undoubtedly…"

Last night, after the rollercoaster of emotions they had, all the women wanted to do was crawl into bed and sleep when Jonathan finally left at midnight. After their trying honesty session, the three continued talking for a while longer, before none of them could keep their eyes open one more minute—from the alcohol, from the emotional draining, from the overall the weight of the evening.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she had fallen asleep.

Now, as she looked up and into Olivia's face, she could see that her fiancé was still exhausted. Alex lifted her head up and propped herself on her elbows. "What time is it, anyway?" She lay back down on Olivia's thighs and stretched, her shoulders popping from the movement.

"Only seven-thirty…"

Alex sat up completely, joining Olivia in a sitting position. "I'm going to ask my mother to lunch today…_make_ her go and then force her to talk to me. She won't—_can't_— say no…"

Olivia bumped Alex's shoulder with her own. "Vaya con Dios, Al…"

"I'm gonna catch her when she first gets up." Alex swung her legs over to her side of the bed and stretched again, yawning. "You stay in bed a while, of you want…" Alex began slipping her pajamas on. "So many clothes," she pouted. "It's summer…we should be naked."

Olivia grinned. "Tell me about it." Olivia placed her feet on the floor. "My mind is wide awake and my body has to follow…I think I'll go for a swim to start the day, before coffee or anything. It will give you a chance to talk to your mom. I'll just slip out the door down here." The brunette stood, stretching fully, her tanned, taut muscles flexing. She turned and smirked over shoulder at Alex, obviously aware that the attorney was watching her.

Alex slipped her arms through her robe and tied the belt as she shamelessly eyed the olive expanse of silky perfection and, in the coolness of the air conditioning, Alex was almost mesmerized over the detective's perfect nipples before Olivia slipped on her own robe.

Alex began putting her slippers on, looking at the floor while she spoke, "Do you know how wet I am right now from you're little display?"

Olivia walked up to Alex and placed her lips within millimeters of the blonde's. She reached down, parted the opening of the attorney's robe, and reached into her silk pajama bottoms, pressing her fingers to Alex's lips. Alex gasped lightly as Olivia ran a finger from the back to the front of her folds. Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex savagely, not leaving either of them room to breathe.

"Tonight? Want to stay in a hotel?" Olivia breathed, kissing Alex's neck and fingering her lips, her finger dipping into the attorney's warmth.

"Uhhh…Jesus, Olivia…you can't do this to me right now…"

"We could have _all_ night, Al…" Olivia whispered against the blonde's ear, hot breath lingering. "I brought a couple more of our toys…"

Alex pulled away, laughing, a genuine, uninhibited laugh that echoed throughout the room. "What the hell is wrong with us? We both brought sex toys to my parents' house. We're insane!"

"Insanely hot for each other…" Olivia kissed the middle of Alex's chest, "What do you say?" Olivia's tongue moved further down and found the blonde's cleavage and began kissing, sucking, while unbuttoning her pajama top, her mouth immediately going to a pebbled nipple. Alex pulled her head closer as she moaned.

"Yes," she whispered. "A hotel sounds nice…"

… … … …

Alex approached the last step, as she ascended the stairs, hearing her parents talking in the kitchen. She stood, back to the wall, breathing softly to listen. The voices were muffled and the attorney had to strain to overhear them properly.

"But, Cath…she's our little girl…she's _always_ been our little girl and always _will be_ our little girl…"

"Bill…" her mother's voice was fragile. "I know that, but…"

"Don't you see how happy she is? When she's around Olivia, she actually glows. Don't tell me you haven't noticed how giddy your daughter is when she is around her. I've never seen her happier."

A long pause then, "I do see that, Bill…"

"And Olivia is good to her…I can see that she cares for her, _loves_ her, wants to keep her safe…"

Another pause, "I see that, too…" she said, barely loud enough for Alex to hear.

Alex's eyes began tear. So her mom could see it, too. Alex's eyes welled with further tears.

"Don't you want a good relationship with your daughter and with your future daughter-in-law? If they have children...is this how you're going to be? Alex will never come here to visit."

Another pause.

The blonde heard the back door close softly downstairs, signaling Olivia's exit to go on a swim. Alex leaned, peering around the corner and looking into the kitchen to where her parents were sitting at the kitchen table. Her father's hand was on her mother's and he was gazing into her eyes, blue meeting blue. Her mother's face was wet with tears.

"It seems to me that Olivia has so much patience. From what I've gathered, she gives Alex more support than anyone has in her life…even _us_. Olivia seems to be her calming presence, her soothing voice of reason when she gets worked up…as she has been known to do. I wonder where she gets that from?" her father smirked and rubbed his wife's hand.

Alex watched her mother's face twist with emotion as she leaned forward against her husband. William Cabot rubbed her back soothingly.

"Give her a chance, Cath. Olivia seems like a wonderful woman…OK?"

Alex saw her mother nod slightly against her husband's shoulder.

Alex returned to her wall and closed her eyes, tilting her head back as she felt a tear rolling down her face. She wiped it, adjusted her glasses, ran her hand over her mouth, tightened her robe ties, and took a deep breath. She heard a kitchen chair move from the table as she entered, witnessing her mother standing.

The older woman turned to enter the kitchen and saw Alex, stopping in her path. She attempted a slight smile, her eyes red from crying.

"Morning, Mom…" Alex began. The blonde delicately walked towards her mother, not wanting to make it obvious that she had heard their conversation but, at the same time, wanting so badly to give her mother a tight hug. Alex could have sworn she saw the same in her mother's eyes.

"Good morning, Alex…" Mrs. Cabot said softly, returning to her task of taking a bowl of cut cantaloupe from the refrigerator.

_At least her voice isn't as cold_, Alex thought.

Alex stepped closer, reaching up into the cabinet and retrieving a white, Harvard mug. She took the pot from the coffee maker.

"Good morning, Buttercup," her father's cheerful voice bellowed from the table.

"Good morning, Daddy…" Alex smiled, pouring her coffee.

"How did my princess sleep?"

Alex went with a simple answer that was hardly the truth, while returning the carafe to the coffee maker. "We slept well. We stayed up with John-John talking until about midnight and then went to sleep." She leaned with her back against the counter and brought her cup to her mouth.

"Did you have fun?" her father asked, his focus now on the newspaper in front of him.

_A blast_, Alex thought. "Yeah, we did. Caught up a little…"

Alex rounded the tall counter and leaned her elbows on it with her mug in front of her. "Mom?"

Alex's mother looked up from spreading blackberry jam on an English muffin.

"Do you think we could have lunch together today…just you and me?"

Mrs. Cabot looked into Alex's eyes, searching her daughter's as if solving a puzzle. She glanced over at her husband, Alex catching him peering over his paper and smiling, eyes twinkling, before returning to his article. Catherine Cabot looked back at her daughter. "I would like that, Alex." Her lower lip trembled.

"Great…" Alex began, "…how about one o'clock?"

"I'll be ready…" her mother stated, taking a bite of her breakfast as she headed to the table to join her husband.

Alex smiled to herself, hoping that this was the beginning of a new and improved relationship with her mother.

… … … …

Alex stepped onto the sand, a coffee cup in each hand, and removed her flip-flops. In the near distance, she could see Olivia's arms entering and exiting the water, slicing the surface as she swam efficiently and skillfully. Alex walked to the beach loungers and sat on one, stretching her legs out and crossing them at the ankles, placing the other cup on the small table next to her. She had changed back into her outfit from last night, her hair in a loose bun on the top of her head. She adjusted her glasses as the brunette in the water stopped her laps and began waving.

"Who's that sexy detective in the Atlantic Ocean?" Alex called, one hand cupping the side of her mouth. She then shouted a couple of "Mamsitas" and "Sexy Lady" calls for good measure.

She could see Olivia's beautiful face smiling in the distance almost two-hundred feet away. The brunette swam closer until she could walk and began walking towards Alex. Alex reached over and took the mug she had brought for her fiancé and held it up, showing Olivia her morning treat.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, _thank_ _you_!" she cooed once she approached. She leaned over Alex, dripping all over her as she pressed her lips to the attorney, lingering, her tongue brushing her open lips, breathing slightly heavily from her swim.

Olivia began to towel dry her body, Alex watching her every movement, peering over her cup at the brunette.

"I'm taking my mom to lunch at one…" she said, leaning her head back once Olivia had spread her towel out and lay upon it.

"How do you feel about that?" Olivia took her mug and took a small sip. "Mmm," she moaned.

"I heard them talking this morning…" she turned to Olivia. "I think my mother might be trying."

Olivia reached her left hand and intertwined it with Alex's right. "I'm so glad, Al." She turned and looked at Alex, complete contentment and adoration in her brown orbs.

"I also told my parents we wouldn't be dining with them tonight and that we were taking a mini, overnight vacation in Easthampton for the evening. So…we'll be free…for _whatever_…" Alex smiled, the two women lightly fingering the other's hand.

"I'm horny just thinking about it, Baby."

Alex laughed again, "I think we might have addiction issues, Liv."

"It doesn't fit the definition, Al—it's not bad for us…we're not hurting anyone…and it's good for our bodies…"

"Your body is definitely good for my body, Liv." Alex closed her eyes and leaned her head back smiling.

… … … …

"Text or call if you need me, _at all_…" Olivia looked into Alex's eyes, following the blonde's gaze as she looked down at her watch to clasp it before looking back into Olivia's eyes.

Alex smiled and took Olivia's face in her hands. "I will…" She planted a gentle, yet firm kiss on Olivia's mouth before following it with several in a row. She pulled away, still holding her face and smiling. She slipped her arms around the brunette's waist—Olivia just in a towel fresh from the shower—and the women took each other in an embrace. Alex turned her nose into Olivia's silky locks, inhaling fully.

"Babe?" she could hear a smile in Olivia's voice.

"Just getting a hit of my fix before we part ways..." Alex moaned, kissing Olivia's neck before pulling away assuredly.

Olivia pointed to Alex with her index finger, "Tonight…don't forget…"

"Are you kidding? That's all I can think about…" Alex purred as she brushed off the skirt to her tan linen suit set, holding out her arms. "How do I look?"

"That silky tank is kind of sheer, but I like it…" Olivia cooed, now in the bathroom moisturizing her elbows and arms. She threw a glace to Alex.

"Too sheer?"

"Not for me…give 'em a thrill…Just no touching…that's my job."

And you do it so well," Alex growled.

The attorney grabbed her small handbag and put her sunglasses on.

Olivia smiled, "See you later, Babe…I love you…"

"I love _you_, Liv…" she bit her lip, smirking before turning to leave.

… … … …

Café Tikka was a small Indian bistro that served many vegetarian and vegan dishes, perfect for her mother. Although her mother wasn't much on spicy foods, Alex knew that her mother could find something that she would enjoy.

The ride to the restaurant had been virtually without conversation, save for talking about the weather and her father's newest hobby—spear fishing.

They sat at a table next to the window, the sun streaming in and making everything too bright. Alex stood and pulled the Roman shade down to shield her mother and herself. Alex then pushed her large, black-framed sunglasses to the top of her head and smiled lightly at her mother.

They ordered waters and hot chai masala lattes. Alex leaned with her elbows on the table, knowing her mother wouldn't approve of her manners, or lack thereof, but she was about to breech conversations they hadn't spoken of yet. What was a little elbow action before eating?

Alex began, "So…Mom…how are you feeling these days? How was your last appointment?"

Alex's mother set her latte down and licked her top lip before wiping her mouth with her cloth napkin. "Dr. Fairington says I'm all clear as of three weeks ago."

Alex smiled, her eyes misting slightly. "I'm glad, Mom. I'm really happy for you…you've lost weight, though, haven't you?"

"That's to be expected, dear. When I went through chemo and after the surgery, I lost a lot of weight, but I've leveled off since then. The doctor says I'm a healthy weight for my age and height, but to eat more calcium."

Alex nodded.

"And you, Alex? Have you had your yearly physical?"

Alex smiled. She always hated talking about these things with her mother—vaginas and breasts, periods and cervixes. Still, she found her maturation quickly and nodded. "Every year, January tenth…without fail for the past fifteen years. I have a standing appointment with my gyno. Happy New Year to me," the blonde joked.

Alex's mother appeared nervous. "That's good, Dear…it's good to have your body in order…in case you want to have a baby."

Alex looked at her mother and nodded slowly, wondering whether this was another one of her lead-ins to an argument. "I _do_ want a baby…" Alex waited, watching her mother.

Mrs. Cabot looked at her hands around her mug, studying it for a few moments before speaking. "You know…it was a shock for me…for your father."

Alex swallowed and waited.

"You said you liked women ten years ago but we, _I _didn't think you were…"

"A lesbian…?"

Mrs. Cabot's eyes shifted up to her daughter's, now beginning to fill with tears. She nodded. "I always imagined you with a handsome, successful man, larger than you, sweeping you off your feet, carrying you over the threshold, playing at the beach, watching bride and groom get married." Her eyes filled to the rim now, threatening to spill.

Alex couldn't control her own emotions—hurt and sorrow at seeing her mother's plans for Alex falling through, yet unable to see the happiness that she was filled with when it came to Olivia.

"I just imagined it differently." Mrs. Cabot tried a smile, her nose running. She took a tissue from the pocket of her linen pants and wiped her nose.

The waiter approached the table, cautiously looking at the women. "Are you ready to order?"

"Alex, will you order for me? Anything vegan…"

"Sure, Mom…" Alex peered at the menu, "Uhhh…we'll start off with some papadums, and then have an order of vegetable curry, an order of samosas, and two dahls. All of those need to be without butter or ghee for dietary health purposes." Alex smiled and closed her menu as the waiter took her mother's and then hers in his hands.

"Yes, ma'am." He turned and left.

Alex looked up to find her mother looking at her, now with a look she could read—love. Alex couldn't remember the last time her mother looked at her this way. It took her by surprise.

Mrs. Cabot's eyes filled with tears again, "Alex…you've turned into such a admirable woman." She sniffed and wiped her nose. "You're beautiful, intelligent, successful, and such a good person." Her mother paused as she took a sip of water.

The waiter brought the papadums to the table and left promptly.

"I want to accept your life…it's just hard for me, Alex."

"I know," Alex whispered, tears now threatening her own eyes.

"Olivia seems like a wonderful person. She seems to really like you."

Alex laughed lightly. "Yeah, she _really likes_ me. Mom…we're engaged. We are absolutely, undoubtedly, inseparably in love. In two months we'll be married and I can't wait for the day we both take our vows and say I do." Alex reached across the table to her mother's hands, placing hers on top and gently squeezing them. "I want you to be a part of our planning…dresses…cake…the reception…I can't imagine planning it without you, Mom."

"She loves you, Alex? She'll take care of you? Protect my only daughter?"

Alex nodded. "Liv and I were meant for each other, Mom…we would protect each other with our lives," she blubbered.

"Oh, Alex…" she began, clutching her daughter's hands with equal fervor. "I would love to help you and Olivia plan for your wedding."

AOAOAOAOAOAOAOAO


	9. Chapter 9

9

"How did it go?" Olivia asked, holding Warrior Pose, as Alex entered their bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Alex strode towards Olivia, simultaneously removing her blazer and tossing it and kicking off her shoes. She then gripped the detective's hips, forcefully walking her backwards towards the bed. The backs of the detective's knees hit with force, causing her legs to give, her body dropping onto the bed. "That well, huh?"

Alex pushed her back and climbed on top of her, covering her mouth with her hand, Olivia not able to contain a smile behind it.

"You smell like curry…" Olivia tried behind the blonde's fingers.

Alex laughed lightly and then whispered, "You have to be quiet, but…I have been thinking about you for the past hour and have driven myself crazy. Curry and all…" Alex removed her hand and kissed Olivia so forcefully, the brunette's lips mashed against her own teeth.

"Hey, hey, hey…Al…" Olivia tried. "Talk to me…how did it go?"

Alex began kissing Olivia's neck.

"I texted you a couple of times but you didn't reply. I got worried. Uhhh…."

Alex found the spot right below the detective's ear and began tonguing it quickly, flicking it forcefully before gently sucking her ear lobe, biting lightly. "_Alex_…" Olivia breathed.

"I couldn't text back. Manners." She licked Olivia's neck. "Then I couldn't while driving…" She reached underneath Olivia's white tank and fingered the smooth skin of her belly, moving upward to a warm, naked breast. "God, I love it when you don't wear a bra…" Alex lifted the fabric and eagerly found a taut nipple her lips covering it fully, adding pressure and stimulation.

Olivia moaned loudly and Alex covered her mouth once again. "No screaming," she grinned. Alex eased Olivia's gray yoga pants down, sliding them off her body.

"_Sans_ underwear, too, Liv? Naughty girl…"

"Next, you're gonna ask me _who_ I'm wearing. Are you gonna make me come or walk me through a red carpet description? I can't handle being turned on and then off again, Baby…my body can't take it…Oh, and it's a Hanes Her Way tank and Victoria's Secret pants, by the way. My stud earrings are Kate Spade, now let's get on with this."

Alex laughed, bringing her mouth down between the detective's legs, Olivia watching her every move, feeling her breathing become deep, trying to control her heart from racing out of her chest. Alex hovered, her mouth inches from Olivia's core. The blonde trailed a finger down Olivia's neat strip of hair, admiring the silkiness, before looking up at Olivia's face.

Olivia was more than primed right now…she'd been brought to the brink and then, just as quickly, let down in the past couple of days, without satisfaction. She felt her knees tremble slightly, her thighs quivering, desire filling her swollen lips, her core pulsing for a release. After those near misses, it would only be a matter of seconds.

Alex's whole mouth was on Olivia, quickly devouring her lower lips, her tongue flicking over her hard nub, Olivia jumping from pleasure. Olivia felt her face strain, her brow furrow with need as she arched her back and tilted her head.

"Oh, God, Alex…" Olivia was trying so hard to be quiet. The brunette blindly reached to her right and brought a pillow to cover her own face, groaning into it as Alex continued. Olivia panted, feeling her pleasure build as Alex's tongue firmly stroked her folds, her tongue moving with skill, deeper each time, the brunette reaching a burning height of sensation, then…" she moaned her release behind the down feathers and crisp cotton of her self-selected muzzle. She continued to moan as she came down, soft whimpers of approval, letting her knees fall, satiated to their sides.

Alex leaned in between the detective's legs and reached up, taking the pillow from her face and tossing it back to the headboard.

"Much better than yoga," the detective whispered, smiling.

… … … … … … …

That evening, the ride to the bed and breakfast that Alex and Olivia had chosen was peaceful, a comfortable silence between the women on the forty-five minute drive to the _A Room with a View_ B&B located directly on the shores of the Atlantic. As Maroon 5's _She Will Be Loved_ played softly in the radio, the couple pulled into the parking lot, the coarse gravel crunching beneath the weight of Alex's beamer.

Alex put the car in park and removed her seatbelt, "This is it…" she smiled at Olivia who had been watching her fiancé for most of the trip and, as horny as Alex was, she daren't look at her beautiful fiancé lest she pull off the road and have her pleasure her right then and there.

Olivia smiled, removing her own seatbelt. The brunette leaned over and softly pressed her lips to Alex's, breathing in her scent. "I'm glad we're doing this Babe. Might keep us satisfied for, at least, a few days," she smirked.

"Uh…Doubtful," she smiled, bringing her face in close to Olivia's.

Olivia reached to Alex's right thigh just below her crotch, squeezing firmly.

"I feel like we're on our honeymoon," Alex whispered, leaning in to the brunette again and kissing softly.

"Mmmm…I can't wait for that. Maybe we can go to Montana?" Olivia smiled, looking sweetly into Alex's eyes.

"I love you," Alex kissed her once again.

"I'll get the bag," Olivia stated, pulling the handle on the door.

They had only brought one small duffel bag to stay the night, with just the necessities. Alex got out, closed the door, and eyed the bag as Olivia took it from the back seat and closed the door. If anyone were to do a baggage check, Alex would be horrified—two dildos of different sizes, the pink vibrator, a big, black veined strap on, lubricant, massage oil, toothpaste, toothbrushes, bikinis and lacy underwear—only the necessities for a night of seduction and pleasure. It was like a porn star's work bag.

"Jesus, Olivia…if anyone sees that bag." Alex said nervously as Olivia linked arms with her fiancé and they walked up the steps to the B&B.

Olivia smiled. "If that happens, I'll do the talking," she offered.

"Oh, I'd love to hear what you'd say to explain it. I can imagine filtering would _not_ be involved."

"You're probably right," Olivia said, nuzzling Alex's neck.

Olivia rang the doorbell, pulling the blonde closer and smiling at her.

Slow, shuffling footsteps were heard making their way to the door as the women watched the small window at the top of the door and then looked down at the doorknob.

Olivia looked at Alex again, "Someone short?" A smile began creeping across the brunette's beautiful face, perfect teeth shining. In an attempt to refrain from laughing, she buried her face in Alex's shoulder. "I think Grandma Moses might be the proprietor," she said, muffled against Alex's baby blue tank.

The door opened slowly and a woman of very petite, yet very rotund, stature opened the door slowly, looking up at the women.

"You must be Olivia and Alex Cabot," she said sweetly. She stepped aside, motioning for them to enter. "Come in, come in…"

"Cabot?" Olivia asked, bumping Alex's hip heartily.

"I had to give them a name, Liv."

"Hmmm…" Olivia looked slyly at the blonde.

"Welcome to _A Room With a View_. My name is Gertrude…and back there, piddling around somewhere is my husband Jeffrey. Jeffrey?"

Alex and Olivia looked through the doors of the kitchen and watched an elderly man, stooped over, white hair, focused on the ground as he walked toward them. He finally looked up. "I'm Jeffrey. I'm the caretaker, and this tyrant's husband of fifty years." He thumbed in the direction of his wife.

The women introduced themselves.

"Oh, my, we thought Alex was a man…" she blushed. "Didn't we Jeffrey?" Gertrude looked back at her husband who was now changing a light bulb on a lamp in the sitting room.

"Well, dinner is at six sharp, so that's in…" Gertrude looked at the large Grandfather clock against the wall, "…forty-five minutes. The TV is down here, there are none in the room, only books. Towels are in the bathroom and there are fresh linens on the bed. If you eat or drink in the room I ask that you bring your dishes and glasses down to the kitchen and wash them. If you go to the beach, make sure all the sand is off your feet before returning. If you do get sand on floor, I ask that you use the broom and dustpan to sweep it up. The refrigerator is stocked with essentials so help yourself any time you want. Alcohol is allowed but you'll have to get your own. Although there is no curfew, we ask that the noise be toned down by ten o'clock because we reside upstairs as well. No pets but I don't see any with you. Check out is at noon tomorrow."

Olivia placed a hand on Alex's back, the two looking at each other briefly, Olivia's face slightly apprehensive, yet simultaneous amused.

"Any questions?" Gertrude asked, handing them a key on a big, plastic seahorse keychain.

The women shook their heads.

"It's room 1. Jeffrey, take their bag upstairs for them," she called to her husband who was now tightening a screw on the doorknob.

"That's OK…" Alex jumped in. "We can get it." Alex began pulling Olivia towards the staircase, the brunette's body shaking with laughter as they ascended the stairs. "Liv…," Alex warned.

OOOOOOOO

They got to the room, Olivia's laughter threatening to erupt. She covered her mouth, her body convulsing, trying to hold it in. Alex unlocked the door and closed it quickly. Olivia doubled over, her hand on her stomach—sore from sit-ups she had done the previous day—as giggles took over her entire being. Her legs, so weak from laughing, were useless and she had to sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Oh, Alex…" she put her hands over her nose and mouth, trying her best to compose herself. 'We can't stay here, Babe. This is like staying at grandma's for the summer."

Alex put the bag on the chair by the door and began pacing, her arms folded.

"Did you notice that there are no other rooms, Al? We're room one and the other room is theirs, right next door. It's like a horror movie," Olivia's eyes began tearing as her body shook again, another round of laughter taking over.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" Alex stopped walking back and forth and questioned.

Olivia continued laughing, trying not to make any noise as her fiancé glared at her. "We have…we have…" she continued laughing, "…to sweep up…" She lay back on the bed, bringing her knees to her chest and covering her face, "sweep up the sand!" she cackled.

"Olivia Benson…" Alex's voice was stern. She sat next to the brunette and playfully hit her back side, letting her hand linger on her jeans fabric.

"There's _no_ way, Al." Olivia finally stopped laughing but her smile remained. A final tiny giggle left her body.

"Well…what do you suggest?"

"We'll pretend you were called back home for an emergency."

"Me? Why me?"

"_You're_ the doctor," Olivia said, matter-of-factly and then giggled again.

"Olivia…"

"Oooh, I love it when you say my full name, Al, but only when you're angry." Olivia removed Alex's glasses and folded them, placing them on the bedside table. She then scooted right next to Alex, pressing her thigh to the blonde's. Leaning over, she placed her mouth on Alex's pulse point, feeling it quickening underneath her tongue."

"I know you're right…this isn't going to work…ahhh…Liv…"

Olivia's hand slid in between the blonde's legs, moving under the fabric of her khaki shorts, reaching the thin fabric of her panties. Olivia gently teased the attorney with her fingertips, drawing a deep moan from her.

"I'm so horny right now, Liv…I could get off from simply what you're doing right now but I want to wait."

Olivia began kissing Alex's neck, chest, cleavage, her hand continuing to use her nails lightly, feeling the blonde's clit emerge from its hood.

Alex tried, eyes now closed, lips parted, "Let's go to Le Mondrian Hotel…it's about two miles northeast, five star dining, and privacy out the wazoo…even room service. We won't have to bring our own malt liquor forties in…_or_ wash our dishes and sweep up our sand."

Olivia laughed against Alex's cleavage. "You go first and I'll follow about sixty-seconds later, in a rush of franticness, apologizing profusely."

Alex smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

**A/N: I couldn't resist. I ended it there so the hotel scenes and a nice romantic dinner could come next. Would you have stayed at that B&B? Hell to the no.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE if you like my writing and stories, check that box that says "favorite" author and story!**

**Also, if you have left a review as a "guest" I would love to get back to you but I cannot. I can't send messages or replies to guests, but please know I would like to message you back but, sadly, can't.**

**My reference to Brangelina—they were the item in 2009.**

**This chapter…the sexiest yet. Wow…Olivia and Alex…whew!**

**That's all I can say…enjoy!**

**Thank you!**

**Patricia**

10

They arrived at Le Mondrian hotel at 6:15, the valet taking their car, but not before Alex retrieved two hangers covered in dry cleaning plastic from the trunk of her car and a Nordstrom bag. Alex handed the valet her keys and the women walked into the lobby of the exquisite hotel, Olivia carrying the leather duffle over her shoulder.

The lobby was dimly lit; the colors were black and red with monstrous chandeliers every few feet hanging from the ceiling. Small lamps illuminated low red and black chairs and coffee tables and the front desk was almost as long as the wall.

They walked up to the front desk and Olivia turned around, taking in the luxury around her.

"Hello, Mademoiselles. How may I help you this evening," a French accent emanated from Francois, the desk clerk.

"We would like a room for the evening, preferably an ocean view."

"One or two beds?" His fingers hovered over the keyboard as he looked up at Alex and then over at Olivia, who was still taking in the lobby, and then back at Alex.

"One bed. How late is room service served?"

"Until two, Miss."

"And the restaurant and bar?"

"The restaurant, 11:00 and the bar, 2:00."

"Great. Does room service serve wine?"

"Yes, it does, Miss. Would you like a bottle sent up now? I can arrange that."

Alex smiled, "That would be lovely. We'll take a bottle of the Reuling Vineyard Aubert Chardonnay, chilled with two glasses."

"Of course, Mademoiselle. Nice French, by the way." He winked. "It will be delivered to your room shortly."

"Thank you, Francois. Alex gave him her credit card."

Olivia returned from her perusal. "This place is beautiful, Alex." She slipped her arm around Alex's waist and kissed her cheek, softly.

Francois produced the envelope with the card key and Alex's credit card. "Room 1228. The top floor. It has a fantastic view, but I would say, you do as well." He winked.

"The best view, Francois. Thank you." Alex smiled and turned, adjusting the plastic bags on her forearm, careful not to wrinkle them.

They made their way onto the elevators the doors closing behind them. The women stood on opposite sides of the elevator, simply watching the other. Alex saw absolute lust in the detective's eyes, although the blonde could tell her fiancé was still exhausted. They would have time to sleep the next day, though. Tonight was all about satiating their carnal desires.

The elevator flew up quickly, surprisingly not stopping at any of the other eleven floors, before the doors opened again. Olivia put her arm around Alex's shoulder and they exited, turning right to head towards their room. They didn't speak—didn't need to…

Alex slid the card through the reader and pushed the door open, the dim lights of the room being illuminated on their own. The room was spacious and beautiful with a big king-sized bed in the middle, creamy white goose-down duvet, crisp white, fluffy pillows. The view of the sunset over the ocean through their balcony window was breathtaking, Alex actually gasped.

"Oh, Liv…" she placed the two dry cleaning bags on the bed and walked to the sliding door, looking out.

Olivia put the bag she was holding on the chair and joined her fiancé, slithering her arms around Alex's waist from behind, wrapping her arms around her thin frame, and resting her chin on Alex's shoulder.

"It's beautiful…" the brunette whispered, moving Alex's hair at the nape of her neck to the side, and pressing her lips to her skin.

Alex closed her eyes to the touch, tilting her head and moaning. Olivia's hands traveled upward, taking the blonde's breasts firmly in her hands, kneading them lightly through her tank. Olivia then lightly ran gentle palms over her nipples, stimulating the attorney's arousal, as she moaned and leaned backwards into the detective's warm body. Alex turned her head to the side and Olivia caught her mouth in a searing, searching kiss, hot mouths ready for more.

A light knock at the door was heard and then a muffled, "Room service," announcement.

Alex opened her eyes and smiled as she turned in Olivia's arms, resting her forearms on the detective's shoulders. "Hold all those thoughts," she smiled, kissing Olivia softly and then pulling away.

Alex walked to the door and turned the handle and was greeted by a tall man with a red beard and moustache, dressed in uniform. "Good evening, Ma'am."

"Hi, come on in…" Alex smiled as he pushed the cart through the doorway and she let the door close behind him.

He had both hands on the handle of the cart, white gloves almost blindingly clean and flawless to perfection. He began removing the foil from the top of the bottle and Alex looked at Olivia who was now on the balcony, leaning over the railing, staring out across the ocean.

"Is this your first time in East Hampton?" He questioned, trying to make conversation.

"No, I actually grew up in Southampton. We're just here for a mini-vacation."

The attendant looked at Olivia through the window, his eyes roaming over her, before returning to uncorking the bottle.

Alex watched as Olivia stretched her arms up towards the sky, navy camp shirt rising, revealing her toned abs. Alex had to stifle a moan.

The attendant smiled as he poured a small amount of wine into one of the glasses and handed it to Alex. She took it and sipped, letting it roll around her mouth before swallowing. "It's delicious."

The man proceeded to fill her glass halfway and the other, as well and then lifted the tray that the bottle and glasses were on and placed it on the bureau. Alex reached into her pocket for a twenty dollar bill she had placed there earlier and then handed it to the room service attendant. "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he declared, obviously happy with the tip and he turned the cart around and pushed it to the door, opening it before stepping out.

Alex followed him to the door and closed it, securing the lock after him.

She returned to the glasses and took them out to the balcony. Olivia saw her exit and took her glass. "Thanks, Babe." The two women rounded each side of the table and sat, looking at the view of the ocean through the wrought iron bars.

The women each took a sip from their glasses. Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette's gaze intense. Olivia smiled and reached her hand across the table, taking the blonde's in her own, and then suddenly snickered.

"I'm sorry," she tried, laughing again.

Alex shot her a look that said, _please don't start again_.

Olivia smiled, her body still shaking as she tried to cover her mouth with her other hand. "Imagine if we were still there? We'd be listening to war stories and writing down recipes for cranberry bread."

"Thank _you _for having the sense to think of a way to get us out of there, even in the midst of your uninhibited guffawing," Alex smiled. "Otherwise…it would have been a wasted trip. We would have eaten meatloaf and mashed potatoes and then turned in at ten o'clock, with maybe a game of gin rummy thrown in."

"Anytime, Babe." Olivia took a sip of her wine and set her glass back down, looking out across the horizon as she ran her fingers through her wavy chestnut locks. "So what's the plan, Al? Fuck now or fuck later?"

Boy, Olivia sure knew how to get her. Euphoric sensations flitted around the blonde's stomach briefly, and a warmth shot to Alex's core, suddenly flooded with arousal, her lips twitching.

"God, Olivia…when you talk like that…" Alex tried, feeling her arms go weak and tremble slightly, causing her to set her wine glass down.

Olivia looked at Alex now, sheer determination and lust in her eyes. "Well?"

Alex was so turned on at that moment, she wanted Olivia to take her then and there, but they would have all night, the blonde decided. "Let's have some wine, go down to the restaurant and have a nice dinner, come up…have a bath in the tub with the jets, and then…"

Olivia began caressing Alex's fingers, even that simple touch causing her body to hum with anticipation. She rolled her eyes, closing them.

"You're sure you can wait?" Olivia questioned.

Eyes still closed, Alex, whispered, "We have all night…we have our whole lives…I can if you can," she moaned.

Alex opened her eyes to find Olivia smirking at her. "What?"  
>"Pretty impressive, that's all…" the detective offered. Olivia looked back at the sun, now almost having disappeared along the horizon of the water. "But, we didn't bring any other clothing."<p>

"That's where I come in…those two bags I brought in have our attire for an elegant dinner. Just a little something I bought for us for the right occasion. I can't wait to see it on you…"

"You just have everything planned, all the time, don't you?" Olivia smiled.

"To a tee…"

… … … … … …

The two women entered the restaurant thirty minutes later— Olivia in a black, sequined, deep neck thin-strapped dress, her ample cleavage exposed and Alex in a sheer, crepe sleeveless eggshell-hued dress that flared at the upper knee. Olivia's hair was down and wavy, wildly sexy and Alex wore in a sleek ponytail, glasses removed for dinner.

The women were immediately taken to a table, secluded behind a large potted fern, separate from the other tables. The restaurant was dimly lit, save for a votive on each table, and there was subtle track lighting throughout, while soft piano music played live from the Steinway in the lobby.

Once seated, the waiter placed their napkins in their laps. "Your server, Andre, will be right with you. Enjoy your evening."

Olivia leaned forward. "Did you request this table?"

"Not at all..." Alex smirked. "I guess they just knew we would want privacy."

Alex spread her hands over her napkin, smoothing it. "Are you hungry?" She looked up to see Olivia's predatory gaze.

"Starving," she said simply.

A waiter approached the table, white towel draped over his forearm. "Good evening, ladies…my name is Andre and I will be assisting you this evening. Can I get you something to drink?"

"Just water for me," Alex stated and then looked at Olivia.

"For me, as well."

"Very good. Our specials this evening are an almond encrusted salmon with a sour cream dill sauce, served with Vermont cheddar au gratin potatoes and haricot vert. The other special for this evening is a red wine glazed filet mignon served with Provencal asparagus with tomatoes and also the Vermont cheddar au gratin potatoes. I'll give you two a few moments to look over the menu and be back with your drinks."

"Wow…" Olivia commented. "I think I _am_ hungry. My mouth started watering and my stomach started growling as soon as he started in with the specials."

Alex smiled at the brunette. "Did you eat breakfast or lunch, Babe?"

Olivia looked upwards, thinking, and then a guilty look passed over her face, "Jeez, I only ate a nectarine and a piece of toast today when you were at lunch with your mother…I guess I just haven't had my mind on food today…"

"Babe…" She put her hand on top of Olivia's. "Let's get some food into your stomach. You're definitely gonna need it for tonight." Alex smiled.

Andre returned and Alex ordered the salmon, Olivia the filet mignon and the two returned to their conversation.

"You never told me how lunch went with your mom."

Alex swallowed her bite of crusty roll and butter. "Mmm," she tried, "…it went better than I thought it would. She said she wants to help us plan the wedding."

"That's wonderful, Al."

Alex nodded, after taking another bite of bread. "Yeah, I told her I wanted her to help me, to be a part of the details and she said she would like that, too."

"We don't have _that _much time, you know…to get the plans and details worked out." Olivia took a crusty roll from the basket, broke it open with her thumbs, slathered butter on it, and quickly popped a piece in her mouth

Alex smiled at the brunette's appetite. "No, not much time until August fifteenth—the day you'll make me the happiest woman in the world."

"The world, huh?" Olivia buttered the remainder of her roll. "Even happier than Brangelina?"

"Uh…much happier. I don't have to make love to a skeleton." Alex looked Olivia over appreciatively, shaking her head slightly. "_You_…you are…"

Olivia smirked at Alex, waiting for the ending to her sentence.

"You're the sexiest woman I've ever seen, Liv," her voice dripped with eroticism. "I have never been happier in my life…when I'm with you, everything just makes sense…"

Olivia's eyes teared as she attempted to control her emotions. "Oh, Babe…" she leaned forward and lightly rubbed Alex's forearm, caressing it gently before cupping the blonde's jaw. She leaned in and softly, gently pressed her lips to the attorney.

Alex continued, now looking down at Olivia's cleavage, "…and your breasts in that dress…I knew it would look perfect on you. It's taking every ounce of control for me to _not_ to stick my tongue in your cleavage."

Olivia's cheeks blushed from incitement as she leaned back, her forehead and upper lip perspiring lightly. She blotted her mouth with her napkin just as Andre came with the food, placing the dishes in front of them. The women's gazes never left each other, even after he left.

"Let's eat quickly…" Alex whispered.

Olivia nodded slowly, "Yes…let's."

… … … … … …

OOOOOOOO

Olivia followed a short distance behind the blonde attorney as they walked down the hallway after exiting the elevator, taking the opportunity to admire the way her tight backside shifted from side to side. As Alex slid the key through the reader, Olivia pressed her body to the attorney's and clutched her hips firmly, the brunette's mouth opening and sucking on the bare flesh of her neck, undoubtedly, leaving her mark. Alex hissed from the sensation.

The door swung open, and the blonde shut it quickly and latched it before Olivia had her pressed with her back up against the door, kissing her neck ferociously, the detective's hands traveling from her breasts, groping, feeling, searching, to her waist, hips, ass…Alex panted, eyes closed, head tilted back, her arms at her sides. Olivia turned the blonde around with vigor and unzipped her dress, kissing and tonguing her skin as it became exposed to the air, sucking the sweet flesh of her fiancé while simultaneously unclasping her bra. Alex helped by removing her arms from her dress and bra and Olivia pulled it down past her hips, letting it fall to the floor. Olivia hooked her thumbs in the waist of the blonde's thong panties and brought them to the floor, as well, Olivia placing soft bites and kisses on the smoothness of her porcelain ass before standing and turning Alex back around. Olivia saw the blonde's lids heavy with arousal as she cupped her breasts, kissing the blonde's mouth with force, tweaking her hard nipples as Alex trembled beneath her.

"You…you're…" Alex tried as Olivia continued kissing her, "…your clothes…" she breathed, eyes closed.

Olivia pulled away slightly and turned, Alex unzipping the brunette and pushing it off her shoulders, letting it fall to the ground with the other discarded clothing. Olivia had chosen not to wear any undergarments this evening. The brunette smiled as Alex noticed.

"God, Olivia…if I had known, I would have come during dinner." Alex reached out for Olivia's body, but the detective took both of her arms above her head, pushing her forcefully against the door once again.

"Uh-uh…" She shook her head and placed her index finger on the blonde's mouth and trailed it down her lips and chin before opening her mouth and kissing her lasciviously, once again.

Alex peeled her lips from the detective's, "Babe," whimpered breathlessly, "…I need to touch you, Liv…"

Olivia took her left hand away, holding the blonde's wrists above her head with her right. "Should have brought the handcuffs," Olivia whispered before reaching around and grabbing Alex's backside, pulling her pelvis to her own firmly, clit against clit. Alex gasped and opened her eyes. Alex finally wiggled her right hand free and grabbed Olivia's backside, pressing her even closer. Olivia had never seen the attorney so aroused before. It was almost drugging to see her so turned on, perspiring slightly, face and chest flushed, panting heavily. As much as Olivia loved seeing the lust in her partner's eyes, she wanted to watch her come undone even more.

Olivia let go of Alex's other wrist and placed her hand directly on her mound, cupping the evidence of her arousal. She was dripping with need. Olivia knelt down and pressed her mouth to Alex, her whole mouth covering the blonde's lips and clit as she sucked and lapped the wetness from her lower lips. Alex's hands went to Olivia's hair, running her fingers through it, every second that passed, her grip intensifying.

"Oh, Liv…" she whispered.

Olivia began working her tongue almost artistically, quick flicks and long sweeps as she looked up at her fiancé, Alex's face twisting in pleasure as her thighs shook. Olivia took her hands to Alex's milky hips as she increased the pressure of her tongue and mouth, Alex now pulling Olivia's hair firmly.

Olivia didn't mind, though. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen— Alex losing control—and it was all because of her.

Within moments, Alex moaned loudly and then gasped, her breathing stopping momentarily before crashing down around the brunette, wetness flowing from her, her spasms contracting against Olivia's mouth and around her tongue. Olivia continued until Alex's hold on her hair had loosened and her contractions stopped. Olivia looked up at Alex, her eyes closed, mouth open, cheeks pink…

Olivia stood and slipped her arms around the blonde, embracing her fully. She felt her own eyes tear as she relished in the feel of her satiated lover. "I love you," she whispered softly.

She felt Alex's body tremble slightly, undoubtedly emotional. Olivia pulled away and looked at Alex, the blonde's eyes watering yet her mouth turned up in a satisfied grin.

"Let's hit the bathtub…" Alex smiled and held out her hand.

… … … … … …

With the jets going full force, bubbles almost overflowing the bathtub, the women sat on one side of the tub, Olivia leaning against Alex as the attorney traced the brunette's firm belly. Olivia's eyes were closed but she was smiling. Alex's hand found its way further down, lightly fingering Olivia's clit, coaxing it to come out. Olivia moaned and spread her legs further as Alex's fingers moved further back to enter in between her lips and begin a slow creep to the front, dipping her fingers slightly.

"God, Alex…that feels so good." Olivia whispered against Alex's neck, her head tilted back. "Keep going, Baby."

Alex's motions increased in speed, her fingers now further entering into the detective, but just barely teasing her entrance, not quite going far enough. Olivia moaned, moving her hips to try and get the blonde to go deeper.

"Alex…inside…go deeper, Baby."

Alex continued to tease her folds, her fingers barely making an entrance, driving Olivia crazy. Alex brushed her clit a couple of times, Olivia squeezing her thighs together, trapping Alex's hand. "What are you doing to me?" she breathed. "You're driving me crazy, Al."

Alex stopped what she was doing and whispered against Olivia's ear, "Let's go to the bed…"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at Alex, smiling. Olivia stood and stepped out of the bathtub, turning the jets off before grabbing a towel and wrapping herself. She took another towel and handed it to Alex, who stood and took it. Olivia immediately walked into the bedroom, dried herself off further and dropped the towel. Then, in one swift motion, swept the duvet and sheets aside, sliding in and laying on her side. Olivia smiled as Alex finished drying and dropped her towel as well.

The blonde walked to the duffel on the chair and took out the seven inch dildo and the huge strap on and the lube and brought them to the bed, setting the appendages at the foot and bringing the lubricant with her as she crawled up and straddled Olivia's thighs, smiling.

Alex lifted her left thigh, on order to kneel in between Olivia's open thighs. With Olivia's legs spread, Alex took the tube of lubricant and opened it, squeezing some on her fingers, smiling at the brunette.

Olivia touched her own breasts, knowing that it drove Alex crazy, and squeezed her nipples. "I want you, Alex. Please fuck me." Olivia's back arched involuntarily as Alex's lubed fingers made their way to Olivia's opening, fingering her lips and spreading it around, entering her as the brunette moaned. "I want the big one, Al…I want to feel you come with me…"

Olivia was already panting, her breasts heaving. She reached down to Alex's hand and placed it on her folds, pushing it towards her core. "That's all for you, baby." Olivia could feel herself dripping to be filled by the huge cock, seeping with desire. "You're so sexy, Alex." Olivia reached up to Alex's hips and squeezed firmly, moving up to her breasts. She sat up and wrapped her lips around an erect nipple, sucking and tugging, as her fingers played with the other. Alex arched back, pushing her breasts further towards Olivia, moaning.

Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia, softly, gently, her tongue caressing her lips, tongue, before pulling away, her pupils dilated with lust.

Alex leaned backward and took the strap on from the foot and stood briefly to slip it through her legs before kneeling back in between Olivia's legs. Olivia sat up again and helped the blonde adjust it for adequate sensation, pulling the straps tight, causing Alex to jump as the appendage hit her in just the right spot.

Olivia smiled and leaned back, bringing her hands above her to the pillow. She spread her legs further. "Fuck me, Alex." Olivia couldn't stop her thighs from quivering as she looked at Alex wearing the huge cock in front of her, the hardness waiting at attention. Olivia bit her lip and reached down, fingering her folds again.

Alex leaned forward, holding herself up, shaking with her own need.

Olivia reached for the appendage and squeezed some lubricant on it, sliding her hand up and down the shaft, Alex moaning every time the brunette stroked the tip and the strap on hit her clit. Alex closed her eyes and smiled, shuddering from the sensation.

The attorney opened her eyes, her face becoming serious, as she took the tip in her hand and gently pressed it to Olivia's lips, teasing her entrance.

Olivia moaned, spreading her legs further, and grabbed Alex's ass. Almost begging, she whimpered, "Please, Alex."

Alex began entry, Olivia adjusting to the size of the dildo, but she was so turned on, the appendage glided in, almost with ease. Olivia moaned, long and deep as Alex entered her further this time. Back out again and then further in, and Olivia's voice echoed throughout the room. As Alex pulled back, Olivia whimpered, as she drove further into the brunette, her moans got louder and longer with each thrust.

"God, Alex…" he legs began to shake almost violently with pleasure. "Aw, fuck, Alex…that's it…deeper…"

Moaning, Olivia finally opened her eyes to see Alex's own head thrown back, with every pump, her face contorting with pleasure.

Olivia managed, only seconds from a release, "I want to come with you, Baby."

Alex's face contorted with her impending release. Olivia felt the tingling burning begin in her core as Alex continued to fill Olivia and her body reached the peak of stimulation, teetering on the wall of euphoria before crashing down, screaming loudly, Alex climaxing with the detective. Alex continued pumping as she milked her own orgasm, Olivia bucking wildly beneath her as the two women came down from one of the most intense orgasms Olivia had ever had. Alex collapsed on top of Olivia, panting, the appendage lying across the brunette's stomach.

They stayed like that for a while, simply relishing in the sensations of the afterglow. Finally, Olivia spoke, her voice raspy and emotional. "I've never come like that before, Al. Never in my life."

Alex leaned up and looked at Olivia, who felt a tear roll down her cheek.  
>"Baby…" Alex began, nuzzling the brunette's neck and kissing her softly, "…it's OK, Liv. I love you…"<p>

The women drifted to sleep for a little while and, even though they were emotionally drained and physically satisfied, the women continued to make love throughout the night using various toys and positions—falling asleep for a while, making love again—until around five in the morning, when they finally fell into a deep sleep, exhausted, sore, and spent in each other's arms.

Olivia had never felt as close to Alex as she did that night—such love and trust with the blonde as she made her feel satiated, loved, and desired. Their relationship had reached a new level, propelling them closer to being each other's wives.

… … … … … … … …


	11. Chapter 11

11

Alex sat firmly on the chair in the hotel room to check her phone messages and winced from a certain soreness that hadn't been there the previous day. She and Olivia had really gone all out the evening prior, taking it to the extreme, using every toy they had brought, and taking it further and longer than any sexual acrobatics session that they had ever had before. They were both insatiable, making love, sleeping, going at it like rabbits, resting, pleasuring each other separately, sleeping. Their erotic routines lasted into the early morning before succumbing to sleep and now, at 11:00 a.m., both women were completed exhausted.

Olivia entered the hotel room, sunglasses on, even though inside the building, looking like she had a severe hangover, although they had barely had any alcohol the previous evening, her movements were slow and arduous. Her lips appeared puffier than usual and slightly reddened from kissing, and Alex noticed a huge red hickey on her neck. The detective placed the coffee she had gotten for Alex on the table with her and pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head, squinting and wincing from the light streaming in through the balcony window. She took a sip from her own to-go cup and let out an, "Ahhhh."

Alex smiled at Olivia and the brunette looked up.

Olivia smiled back and shook her head, "I'm too old for this…I don't bounce back like I used to…"

"Yeah…" Alex stood and walked up to her, "…from what I experienced, you're far from too old, Liv…you've got the stamina and libido of a teenaged boy…" Alex placed her hands on the detective's waist.

"Al… I dropped a five dollar bill on the floor downstairs and I just left it there…"

Alex laughed and kissed the detective's lips gently.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned. "God, my lips are sore…I've _never_ had that happen…"

Alex inspected her lips further. "It looks like you've got a few broken blood vessels," she whispered, focusing on the brunette's mouth.

Olivia lightly touched her lips, "Well, it hurts to kiss and drink coffee…two of my most favorite things."

"Well, if it's any comfort, my whole girl area is sore…" Alex let go of Olivia and walked to the table and lifted her cup and took a sip, the hot liquid soothing as it slid down her throat.

Olivia smirked. "Your girl area? You are too cute, counselor."

"Come to think of it, mine is sore, too." Olivia held her hand over her crotch briefly, "But it was worth it…" she smirked.

"Damn straight, it was," Alex grinned

Alex grabbed their bag as the brunette walked into the bathroom and turned the light on, checking for anything they might have left behind and then moved to the bed, moving the sheets around, looking for any personal items that might have been left. Satisfied that there were none, she questioned, "You about ready to head back?"

"Yep…Got coffee, got my beautiful fiancé…what else is there?"

Alex linked arms with Olivia and lightly kissed her cheek, not wishing her further pain to her lips, and the two exited, letting the door shut behind them.

AAAAAAAA

The ride back to Southampton was fairly quiet, save for the Sade CD on the stereo—Olivia's choice as DJ while Alex drove—and the occasional comment about the scenery. Other than that, both women were too tired for conversation, content with the quietude and music, and decided that they just wanted to shower and sleep when they got back.

It was almost one o'clock when they pulled into the Cabot driveway and parked in their usual location in between the Rover and the Datsun. Alex put the BMW in _park_ and looked over at Olivia. She reached out and gingerly touched the detective's neck, "What are we gonna do about this?"

"Yeah, that…thanks a lot, by the way." She smiled. "It's not like I can wear a scarf or a turtle neck in ninety degree weather."

"I've got one on my hip and one on my ass, you know. You're not alone," Alex tried, smirking.

"I _am _alone. Yours is hidden…you could have at least chosen a more discreet location."

"I didn't plan it, Liv. My mouth went where it wanted to…how about a mosquito bite?"

Olivia had a _get real_ expression on her beautiful face. "A mosquito with superhuman strength. This thing is huge…" She fingered it lightly, grimacing slightly.

"A spider bite?" Alex offered.

Olivia pulled the visor down and flipped up the mirror lid to inspect the damage. "Jeez, Alex…it was red earlier and now it's purplish-blue."

"Liposuction?" Alex continued.

Olivia looked at Alex and playfully pushed her shoulder when she saw her smiling. "I should give you one right now to make us even." Olivia leaned toward the blonde, making kissing noises before opening her mouth, flicking her tongue, and attempting to suck her neck. Alex pushed her away, giggling, when a knock was heard at the driver's side window.

It was Jonathan, motioning for them to roll it down.

The car already turned off, Alex opened the door instead.

"Hey…you two fogging up the windows?" He pulled the door open and held out a hand for his sister. "How was East Hampton? How was the bed and breakfast?" He helped his sister out of the car and, once out, he shut the door for her.

Alex looked at Olivia, who had now gotten out of the car, as well, taking the bag and dresses from the trunk and closing it. Olivia smiled, shaking her head, a giggle returning.

"That's a whole different story, John-John…we'll have to tell you all about it later. Liv and I are going to nap for a while, though…OK?"

"Yeah, sure…" Her brother suddenly realized what she was talking about. "Oh, OK, I get it…yeah, we'll talk later. You two look like you've been up all ni—"

"For an educated man, you sure are dense sometimes," Alex chided.

"Touché," Jonathan declared, smiling.

Alex and Olivia began walking up the steps, Jonathan following. "Hey, Olivia…"

Olivia turned.

"You got a little something right here…" he pointed to his neck and the brunette shoved him playfully. "Thanks Jonathan. Thanks a lot…" She narrowed her eyes at Alex with a smile on her face.

OOOOOOOO

Olivia stretched, feeling the soreness in almost every muscle in her being. She considered herself in shape but, from her feet to her neck, she was undoubtedly spent. She raised her head off the pillow and noticed Alex's side was empty. She reached over and then rolled over to her side to smell the pillow that smelled like her fiancé—faintly of perfume and simply Alex. The brunette inhaled deeply as she heard the bedroom door open and close. The brunette rolled back over and looked up to see the blonde coming into the room with two mugs.

"Hey there, Babe," Alex smiled. "I brought you a cappuccino."

Olivia sat up, in just an apricot-colored tank and matching string bikini underwear, and took the proffered beverage. "Thanks, Al." She took a sip, tasting a familiar flavor. "Mmm, is that hazelnut?"

"Cinnamon dolce syrup. It was in the pantry."

"It's really good." Olivia sipped again.

"I called Kathleen a few minutes ago and all is well. There was a minor issue with the master bath toilet running but she called the super and it's all fixed. Hillary is as loveable as ever…she sleeps curled up against her every night. She said she woke up this morning with her butt on her forehead. That fat, furry lump…" Alex smiled.

"I'm so glad," Olivia whispered. "I miss that cat…" she mused.

"Come on…let's sit on the balcony…" She stood, looking at Olivia, mug poised in front of her, and waited. The attorney's bare feet and her cut off jean shorts and white oxford only made Alex appear taller, more statuesque, long hair down and slightly wavy.

Olivia set her mug down, swung her feet to the floor, and stretched again, a muscle pulling and jolting her for a split moment, "Oh…" She looked at the floor as she put her hand on her back.

"You OK?" Alex grinned.

"I told you…I don't bounce back, Babe. Old age is a bitch." Olivia smiled and took her cup, following the blonde to the patio, leaving the screen door open.

They sat, sipping their coffees. It was five o'clock but the sun was hidden behind a layer of clouds, the sky overcast.

Alex turned to Olivia, "I had the best time last night, Liv, injuries aside."

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled, reaching her left hand out to intertwine it with the blonde's. "You made me feel so amazing, Al…In all my life…I've never felt that way before…"

Alex's focus went to Olivia's neck and her lips. "I'm sorry about hurting you…"

"I'm fine, Al…the pleasure was worth it…" Olivia began lightly stroking the blonde's fingers. "I'll live…Besides, I'm more worried about what your parents are gonna say…"

"They won't _say_ anything, Babe…they'll just _think_ it. And you couldn't have given that to yourself, you know…they'll just know that their sweet little girl might not be so sweet…"

"Oh, that has already proven to be quite true…," Olivia grinned devilishly.

A knock was heard at their door. Alex looked at Olivia. "I'll get it…" Alex stood and went inside, opening the door cautiously.

"Hey, sis…"

"Hey John-John," Alex stepped aside to let him in and closed the door. "What's up?" Alex took Olivia's robe from the hook on the back of the door and walked to the screen, opened it, and tossed it to her before returning to her conversation with her brother.

"Not much…missed you two surfing this morning. The waves were high but the weather was beautiful. Not like it is right now." He looked through the door at the sky.

Alex noted that Olivia had put the robe on, tied it, and sat back down.

Alex then made her way to the balcony, Jonathan following.

"Hey, Liv…sleep well?" he smiled, pulling up a chair opposite the women.

"I definitely feel better. Do I still look like shit warmed over?" she joked.

"Aw, you never looked like shit warmed over. That wouldn't even be possible."

"Oh, you sweet talker…" Olivia said, deadpan.

"Mom and Dad home?" Alex questioned.

"For now, but they're going out at six. I know you two are tired," he winked, "but you wanna just chill tonight? Order pizza? If the weather clears, have a campfire? Spend quality time?"

Alex smiled hesitantly, "John-John?" she questioned, concerned.

"Not since the night before last, Al. They're gone."

Alex felt relief wash over her. "I'm glad, John-John. What did you do with them?"

"Toilet…it wasn't many."

Alex nodded and looked at Olivia, smiling. There was something that she and the brunette had already discussed and now seemed to be a good time to ask.

"Jonathan…" Alex began.

He waited as Alex grabbed Olivia's hand again. "Olivia and I were wondering…we've got four groomsmen, but we wanted to know if you would be our best man?"

Jonathan's mouth opened, a smile covering his face. "I would absolutely love to be your best man…I would be honored." He stood and kissed and hugged his sister and then gave Olivia equal attention.

"I know you'll be in treatment, but I'm sure they'll give you a weekend pass for your baby sister's wedding, right?"

"Of course. After the first thirty days, I can take the occasional trip, but I'll have to bring my personal sponsor with me."

Alex nodded. "So add an extra plate to the reception…" she smiled and turned to Olivia. "So that's John-John as best man, then Elliot, Fin, Cragen, and Munch as our groomsmen…perfect." Alex smiled, clutching Olivia's hand tighter.

"All of our favorite men in the world," Olivia added.

Alex's eyes began watering, "And my father to give me away…" The blonde's eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, Allie-Al…" Jonathan gushed facetiously.

Alex kicked his leg playfully. "Shut up, Johnny. You know you'll cry at your wedding."

"I'll order the pizza…what do you guys want?"

"Well, Liv here likes Canadian bacon and jalapeno, for some reason," she smirked. "And I've grown to love it, too…so definitely one of those…thin crust…" She smiled at her fiancé, leaned in, and kissed her softly.

… … … … … …

Wolverine was in the DVD player and Jonathan had the surround sound speakers turned up as high as they would go as Olivia felt her ribcage vibrating inside of her chest.

The sound of metal claws popping out, slicing, and theatrical music was deafening as he shouted over the noise, "This is the best system money can buy! Dad really hooked it up in here!"

Olivia snuggled into Alex, plugging her ears. Alex laughed, pressed her nose to Olivia's hair. Alex placed her hands over Olivia's and the detective looked up at her, smiling. Alex leaned in and kissed the brunette softly, just enough tongue to remind her of the previous evening. Her core pulsed with a warm, heat.

_Jesus!_ Olivia thought. _All night wasn't enough for you, Olivia?_

Olivia leaned into Alex's ear, speaking in a normal voice through the cacophony of noises all around, "I don't know how we're gonna be around each other at work after the desk in the hotel last night…I won't be able to have you lean against my desk at work without wanting to kiss you and throw you on top of it and fu…ck—"

The movie hit a silent point, the scene changing, just as Olivia uttered the final part of her sentence.

The women looked at Jonathan who was looking at them, a small smile adorning his tan, unshaven face. "By all means, ladies…continue your conversation…" He paused the DVD and smirked.

Alex beamed a sofa pillow at her brother, hitting his forehead with force just as the beep of the doorbell was heard and the red light began blinking on the intercom, signaling the delivery boy was at the door.

"Saved by the pizza," Jonathan smirked, standing, and slapping Alex's bare thigh with a loud smack.

"Ow!" Alex yelped, rubbing her leg. "Jesus, Jonathan!

He jogged from the room to get the pizzas.

Olivia turned to Alex and placed her hand on her fiancé's thigh, rubbing it tenderly. "You OK?" she smiled, leaning in for a kiss that began gently and turned probing and searching within a matter of seconds.

Alex pulled away, eyes closed briefly before looking into Olivia's eyes. "That jackass always has to get a slap in…you haven't seen how competitive he can be with me yet, but he and I used to wrestle when we were younger. He had no mercy. He saw me as a contender, not a younger sister, and _definitely_ not a girl. I was six and he was thirteen when he started wrestling in junior high. Talk about an unfair match."

"I'll bet you were the cutest six-year old," Olivia smiled, kissing Alex's cheek. "Was he on the wrestling team?" Olivia continued soothing Alex's leg.

"The wrestling team, the swim team, the lacrosse team, water polo, beach volleyball, and the tennis team," Alex offered.

"Wow…Mr. Universe…" Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "I know that you gave him a run for his money. You were a straight _A_ student and you were in ballet, gymnastics, volleyball, and played the cello and piano, right?"

"Don't forget basketball and theatre. The taller I got the more ballet and gymnastics were out." Alex smiled. "But yeah…he and I were constantly competing. If he brought a 95 home, I wanted to get higher. If he hung ten medals on his mirror in his bedroom, I wanted twenty."

"Your leg OK?" Olivia fingered it lightly.

"Yes, Liv…It's _fine_. Can you stop touching it like that, please?" She smirked, looking back at the paused frame of Hugh Jackman's face, huge sideburns puffed out, teeth bared.

Olivia smiled, "No problem, Babe."

Jonathan came in with two pizzas and a 2-Liter of diet Coke. He set them on the coffee table. "I'm gonna hit the head before we eat."

"Classy, John-John," Alex shielded herself as he walked by, as he pretended to charge at her, before attempting to continue on to the hallway—but not before Alex quickly jerked her arm out to get in a good slap to back of his leg.

"Ow!" he yelled in a forced, cracked falsetto, as he dramatically began hopping out of the room and holding his hamstring.

"Feisty," Olivia commented. "I like it…" she grinned, moving Alex's hair behind her shoulder and kissing her neck gently.

Alex sighed and made a tisking sound. "Look at this, Liv…just like a guy…no napkins, no plates…no cups…"

"Want me to get it, Babe?" Olivia asked, leaning forward to stand as she pulled her short cut-off khaki shorts down from riding up.

"No, Liv…that's OK. I know where everything is and I'll be faster. Do you want ice in your cup for your drink?"

"Actually…could I just get water?" the detective asked sweetly, picking a small piece of lint from her white tank top, and then batting her eyes at the blonde.

"You got it, Babe…I'll be back…" Alex pecked her lips and left the room.

AAAAAAAA

Alex ascended the stairs and walked into the kitchen where Jonathan was at the freezer putting ice in three cobalt blue glasses.

"I know, I know…I forgot the glasses. Getting them now, Allie Dearest."

"And the plates and the napkins…"

"What do we need plates for? Pizza _is_ its own plate and napkins are for amateurs."

Alex shook her head as her brother placed the three glasses on the counter. "Liv and I just want water. No soda."

Alex took three plates from the cabinet and a stack of napkins from the basket on the island, placing them on top. She noticed a smell, strong and potent. Sniffing the air, her nose took her to one of the glasses in front of her. "Johnny?" She leaned forward, sniffing the glass that had ice and some sort of liquid in it. "John-John?"

"In the bathroom," his muffled voice called from the small bathroom just off of the butler's pantry.

Alex took the glass and took a tiny sip, recognizing the liquid as Jack Daniels. She folded her arms, holding the glass in one hand, and crossed her legs at the ankles, waiting for her brother to emerge from the bathroom. She heard the sink turn off and then the door swung open. She raised the glass and he stopped.

"Drinking tonight, Johnny?"

"I thought I'd have a little…"

Alex looked unwaveringly at her brother. "Why, Jonathan?"

"Because I want some, Allie, why else?" He reached to take the glass from her hand but she pulled it away. "I don't go to treatment for another 10 days. I can have a drink."

Jonathan tried to grab the glass again and Alex put it behind her back. "Jonathan, please don't get drunk tonight. You've been doing so well."

"How do _you_ know? How do you know I didn't drink last night when you and Olivia were on your romantic getaway?"  
>"I don't… why do you need to drink tonight, Johnny?"<p>

"I have my reasons…watching you and Olivia…how you two just mesh…how great you are together…I just need a little something to blur the edges of my heart."

Alex set the glass down on the counter and walked to her brother, placing her hands underneath his strong forearms. "John-John, please…for me…let's just have a nice evening like we used to…no drugs, no booze, just our own personalities. You remember that, don't you Johnny?" Alex's eyes were tearing now, streaks of saltiness rolling down her face.

Jonathan looked at his sister long and he looked at her hard. He wiped her tears with his thumb and took on his protective brother look. "OK, Allie…I won't have any alcohol." He took her into a bear hug, her cheek against his chest, wetting his worn gray t-shirt with her tears. "Because I know how much it means to you."

Alex smiled and spoke, still against his chest, "When are you gonna tell Mom and Dad about treatment?"

Jonathan's grip loosened and he held Alex away at a small distance, his expression confused. "I'm not…"

"But, John-John, that's going to eventually be a part of your recovery, confessing and apologizing."

"I'll apologize to _you_, Al, but…"

"You've been lying to them for ten years, Jonathan."

Alex saw Olivia climbing the top step and pause hesitantly before entering the kitchen, her arms folded across her chest. The blonde continued her line of questioning, "You need to come clean to them before you go so that, not only will they know where you are, but I won't have to keep your secret any more. They'll finally know what you've been hiding for so long and I can finally stop worrying about you and rest easier…"

"So now you're a therapist," he said sarcastically.

"I've seen addiction in my line of work, yes. There are steps you take, things you say to loved ones."

"I can't tell them _everything_ at once, Al…I don't even know who I am without being high…you see how uncomfortable I am when I'm not on anything. I feel like I'm crawling out of my skin. I've been doing it so long, my body and my mind don't know how to deal." Jonathan's voice was shaky, tears filling his blue-green eyes.

Alex reached for her brother again and held him tightly. "I know, Jonathan. That will all come out. You're going to learn things about yourself and realize things you never knew before. You'll learn to live without altering your moods."

Jonathan trembled against the blonde. Alex noticed Olivia, the brunette now standing with her arms still folded, leaning against the wall, her own eyes tearing. Alex smiled at the brunette and pulled away from her brother, gripping his biceps. Olivia came up behind Alex and placed her left hand on her back as she took the plates, her fingers lingering on the blonde's back as she left the kitchen and proceeded back downstairs.

"I think I need to get help sooner…" Jonathan confessed.

"Can you?" Alex's voice was hopeful.

"I can call tomorrow and see if they can take me sooner. If they can, will you be there with me when I tell Mom and Dad? Will you also drive me to the airport, Al?"

Alex nodded, her tears running profusely. "Of course I will, John-John. " She sniffed. "Anything for you…"

… … … … … …

A movie and a half later, the second film being _The Reader_ with Kate Winslet, Jonathan had fallen asleep on the sofa while Alex and Olivia snuggled underneath the warmth of a blue chenille throw. Alex leaned into Olivia's ear, "Jonathan told me they're not coming back until midnight." Alex kissed Olivia's nape.

"And you believe him, because…"

Alex thought for a moment. "You're right, but…"

"I think this movie is turning you on…" Olivia whispered back.

"Oh, really? Me? I've been hearing your little noises you've been making every time Ms. Winslet is nude." Alex adjusted the blanket over them.

"OK, _now_ you're imagining things. Those noises have been coming out of you, my love."

"Kate's got nothing on you Olivia Benson. Nothing at all."

Olivia rested her head against the blonde's as she began to lightly scratch the back of Alex's silky hair, the blonde leaning back into it, her eyes closing.

"Let's go to bed, Babe. Big day tomorrow. I might be sitting with this guy," she thumbed in the direction her brother, now in a deep, snoring sleep, "as he tells my parents everything, and then driving him to the airport, God willing."

Alex stood and held her hand out to Olivia, who took it, and the attorney pulled her up.

OOOOOOOO

They took the pizza boxes, glasses, empty plates, and used napkins upstairs before heading back down to their room. Once their bedroom door closed, Alex looked sadly at Olivia and initiated a hug, the brunette wrapping her arms around Alex tightly—a sweet, comforting hug as they rocked from side to side.

Olivia could feel Alex shaking in her arms. Olivia pulled away cupping the blonde's face with her hands.

"I hope he tells them and can go to Florida tomorrow," she whimpered. "I really hope so, Liv…"

Alex's lower lip trembled as Olivia pressed her mouth to the blonde's. Alex pressed her cheek to Olivia's shoulder again. "I love you, Liv…"

"I love you, Alex…your brother is going to be fine. You'll have him back soon, Baby. Just like you used to be…" She rocked the blonde, whose body became limp, fingers barely holding on to Olivia any more. Olivia pulled away, "Baby, wash your face and brush your teeth and let's get in bed.

Olivia guided Alex to the sink and the blonde began cleansing her face, rinsing, and then flossing and brushing, as Olivia did as well. Olivia smiled at Alex in the mirror as they both brushed their teeth, Alex's exhausted face trying a pathetic smile, as well, her grief-filled brow and teary eyes betraying her. Alex rinsed and spit and then Olivia did, too. Alex headed to the bed and removed all her clothing, slipping a sheer well-worn nightshirt over her nude body, and sliding into bed.

Olivia stepped into the bathroom to use the restroom.

When she came back out, Alex's eyes were closed, small snores being emitted from her slightly parted mouth. Olivia smiled, as she watched Alex sleeping. The detective undressed of everything, as well, and slipped a black silk nightshirt through her arms and buttoned just a couple of the buttons. She turned the sink light off and carefully crawled into bed, sliding in close to the blonde. Alex reached over and wrapped her arm around Olivia, squeezing her waist firmly.

"Goodnight, Liv…I love you," she whispered, almost inaudible.

Olivia kissed the top of the blonde's head, "Goodnight Baby…sweet dreams."

Olivia knew she wanted to comfort Alex in any way that she could when her brother finally told their parents. Olivia knew it would be difficult for both of them but, more importantly, for her fiancé. Alex deserved to be free of this secret that her brother had made her carry for so many years. Part of Olivia resented him, for being the older brother yet, being so much less mature than his sister, and for making her lie for so long. The other part felt sorry for Jonathan and wanted him desperately to get better, if not for his own sake, than for Alex's sake.

Olivia would be there for Alex as the attorney had always been there for the detective.

Olivia's lids became heavy with sleep and, after a few moments, she drifted off to join her fiancé, losing her own fight to slumber.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I am so sorry for the wrong chapter this morning! It was early. And now…the real chapter 12! **

**We say goodbye to Jonathan but he will make a re-appearance later on.**

**As always, favoriting the story and me, as an author, means everything to me!**

**Patricia**

12

Alex lightly knocked on Jonathan's door at 7:40 the following morning, hoping that he hadn't changed his mind from the previous evening. The first half of the night, she had slept like a log but woke up around three and just lay there, thinking about her brother. She had gotten up, sat outside, gone upstairs, had some water, gone into the study to read, gone back upstairs and made coffee—waiting for it to be an appropriate time to knock on his door.

So, here she was.

She heard shuffling, his big feet padding on the hardwoods, as he got closer. He pulled the door open a crack and smiled—eyes sleepy, hair messy, scruffy jaw line. "What do _you_ want?" he feigned gruffness.

Alex's eyes filled with tears. She was beyond the point of controlling them.

Wordlessly, Jonathan opened the door wider for her to enter and she followed him, shutting it quietly.

Keeping her voice low, she questioned, "So…?"

He sat at the foot of his bed and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his emerging beard. She joined him on the bed and waited. He looked down at her and smiled. "I'm gonna tell them."

Alex's mouth trembled. "Oh, John-John…" She wrapped her arms around his neck, "…that's what I wanted to hear." She pulled away looking into her brother's beautiful eyes, noting a few white eyebrows intermingled with the golden ones that she hadn't noticed before.

"When I woke up on the sofa around two…I called the facility and asked if they had space for me immediately…"

"And...?"

"They do…" Jonathan smiled.

Alex took his hands into her own and brought them to her mouth, kissing them. "I'm so glad, John-John…" She hugged him again.

"Me, too, Allie. Now…" he pulled away, "…the plane leaves at noon…it'll only take me a few minutes to pack, I want to go on one last swim with you before you drop me off…you and Olivia…so…" He peered at the alarm clock next to his bed, "…we should do this as soon as possible." He took a deep breath. "You ready?"

Alex nodded, taking her hand to his stubbly jaw. "Yes, Johnny. Whenever you are."

"Meet at eight? Bottom of the stairs?"

Alex smiled, "Meet you there."

… … … … … …

Alex entered their room and saw Olivia leaning against the railing of the balcony, her silky nightshirt barely covering her beautiful, bare ass. Alex smiled and walked to the sliding screen, pulling it aside. Olivia turned slightly, grinning as Alex slithered her arms around the brunette.

"Good morning…" Olivia husked.

"Good morning, yourself, sexy…" Alex nuzzled Olivia's neck, delicately kissing her love bite before resting her chin on the brunette's shoulder and looking out across the water. "He's going to tell them…"

"Really? When?"

"In about ten minutes we're going up…"

Olivia turned, putting her hands on the blonde's hips, Alex's forearms on Olivia's shoulders.

Alex leaned in and kissed her fiancé. Pulling back, she felt the sting of tears.

"Oh, baby…" Olivia said softly. "This is what you wanted…"

"I know," Alex said softly. "We're gonna finally have this off our chests, but…I'm gonna miss him."

"I know you are, Baby…" Olivia wrapped her arms fully around Alex, holding her tightly.

Alex knew that things were about to change—she felt it brewing—as she fell into the comfort of the strong woman in her arms.

… … … … … …

Waiting for her, in a pair of purple and white board shorts and a white t-shirt was her brother, standing at the bottom of the steps. He was such a handsome man—buff, tanned, burley, yet an undeniable sensitivity about him. He was one of the kindest men Alex knew and had the heart of a saint. She took in the trepidation in his face as she stepped in front of him.

She tried a smile, but felt the anxiety building inside of her for her brother. Doing this together made it easier, but it was still a scary moment for both.

Alex held out her hand and Jonathan placed his hand in hers as they walked up the stairs, side by side.

Once at the top, Alex looked up into his face. He was already emotional and she witnessed him take a deep breath, staring straight ahead before looking back at her. Alex nodded and Jonathan did as well.

They entered the kitchen, "I'll get us some coffee."

"Sounds good." Jonathan proceeded to grab a croissant from the basket on the island, stuffing half of it in his mouth. "They're out there…" Jonathan's voice was anxious, muffled by the bread in his mouth.

Alex looked through the patio door and spotted her parents sitting outside on the balcony, each with a section of the New York Times held up in front of them.

"Should we tell them to come in?" he asked nervously.

"No…no, we shouldn't, John-John…calm down. Let's let this happen. You're gonna give yourself an anxiety attack. Just follow my lead, big bro…" She rubbed his back gently, feeling him relax slightly.

He nodded and took another deep breath before sipping his coffee.

Their mother came in from the balcony, Mr. Cabot following. Their parents looked up and smiled when seeing them.

"Oh, good…glad you're up…" Mr. Cabot began as Mrs. Cabot went to refill her coffee, "…Rick and Lorna Lowenstein are having a dinner party this evening at their house. They invited the three of you. We're going to leave here at six."

The Lowenstein's had been family friends since Jonathan was in diapers. When their parents were younger, just starting out and trying to build names for themselves, the Lowenstein's were their first, close friends, both husbands struggling to climb the law ladder before establishing themselves as two of the best attorneys in the Hamptons. Gradually, they succeeded together, their friendship becoming more like a family and the Cabots and Lowensteins had remained close to this day.

They had a daughter and a son, as well, roughly the same ages as Alex and Jonathan, and the four kids had become quite close growing up with each other.

There were only two major differences between the Cabots and the Lowensteins—style and personality. The Cabots preferred the sleek, tailored look of subtle hues and clean lines, demeanors reserved. The Lowensteins, on the other hand, were what Alex and her brother referred to as "stuck in the sixties"—funky styles and slightly on the rambunctious side and Alex loved every bit of it.

Alex and her brother had always loved Rick and Lorna, their eclectic house, and their kids—it was just the right balance for the straight-laced, clean-cut Cabots.

"I won't be able to join you this evening," Jonathan tried, his voice shaking. He tried to clear the nerves from his voice.

He looked at Alex and then moved to the kitchen table, Alex following with her mug, as the two sat, Mr. Cabot already there, slicing a nectarine.

"Oh, OK, Dear," Mrs. Cabot said as she sat at the other head of the table, Alex and Jonathan in between them. "Another time, then. I know Diana and Gabe are going to miss seeing you, though. Diana is expecting her second."

"Wow," Alex commented. "Already?"

"Where are you going tonight, Johnny?" Mr. Cabot questioned.

Alex looked at her brother and nodded slightly.

"I'm going to be going on a trip to better myself…not for work," Jonathan declared.

"Better yourself?" Mr. Cabot questioned.

"I think I need to start off by saying something…"

Alex felt her eyes sting with tears.

"There are some things about me that you don't know...Your perfect son isn't so perfect…" He paused, looking at his parents and Alex, and then his parents again. "There's a part of my life that you know nothing about, Mom and Dad."

"Go on…" Mr. Cabot prompted, his face serious.

Jonathan's voice began shaking. "If it weren't for this girl right here," he looked at Alex, "…one of the most amazing women I know, if not the _most_ amazing…I probably wouldn't even care or be telling you this. But, I can't do this to her any more. She doesn't deserve it. I've been selfish to make her carry around my burdens." Jonathan was crying now, his lower lip shaking, eyes running.

Alex handed him a paper napkin and he wiped his eyes and nose.

"She's been my rock and my confidant for all of these years…I can always turn to her…but it's time to set this secret free."

Alex reached across the table and placed her hand on top of her brother's trying a smile.

He waited. Mrs. Cabot's expression was petrified; their father had a patient, yet concerned, look on his sun-kissed face.

"What is it Jonathan?" Mrs. Cabot questioned, her voice controlled, yet matter-of-fact.

"For the past ten years, more so in the past couple of years, I've had some problems with opiates and alcohol."

There. It was out. Then why did Alex feel the color drain from her face, shaky, as though she would fall off of the chair?

"I have been in treatment facilities a few times without success. I always seem to go back to using." He waited. "But I have a spot reserved at a facility in Florida for six months. This time I'm going to do it."

Neither parent said anything. They simply looked at each other, and then Mr. Cabot calmly began buttering a piece of toast, as Mrs. Cabot got up from the table, retrieved the bowl of strawberries from the counter, returned to the table, set it down, and then went back into the kitchen.

Alex looked at Jonathan, extreme shock on his face at their lack of reaction. He shook his head lightly. Alex raised her eyebrows with a face that said, _I don't know_, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

"Daddy?" Alex tried, reaching out to her father's hand. He slammed his knife on the plate, the clang deafening, and stood from the table, exiting the room. Within seconds, they heard the downstairs door, leading to the beach, slam shut.

Alex looked at Jonathan, whose tears had started all over again. He shook his head.

Alex watched as their mother walked into the butler's pantry, her hand over her mouth.

Jonathan whispered, "Shit."

Alex shrugged her shoulders again. "I'll go to Mom…" she said softly. "You go to Dad…"

The two stood, Alex placing her hand on Jonathan's back before he turned into her arms, the two hugging, Jonathan shaking with emotion. "You did well, John-John…It's all up to them, now…"

Separating, Alex slowly walked to the butler's pantry as Jonathan went downstairs to find his father.

She entered to find her mother bent over the wooden chopping block of the island, forehead in her hands. "Mom?"

Her mother was silent, save for the sniffles and tiny whimpers coming from her tiny body.

Alex walked closer, standing next to her mother, giving her several seconds to compose herself, and was surprised when her mother allowed Alex to rub her back lightly, soothingly. "It's another one of those things, Alex…"

"What is, Mom?"

"Another one of those things that I always knew but didn't want to admit."

"So, you knew about John-John?"

"I had my suspicions…but denial is a horrible thing."

Alex stepped even closer to her mother, wrapping her arm around her.

"Your father…I've tried to tell him of my suspicions about Jonathan in the past but he wouldn't see it. He couldn't imagine his boy, the doctor, the star athlete and valedictorian, top one percent of his med school class, would ever have problems like that."

Alex rubbed her mother's upper arm and leaned her head on her mother's. "Mom…I think he's ready to change this time. We're gonna get our old Jonathan back," Alex's voice was hopeful.

Mrs. Cabot looked up at her daughter with red-rimmed eyes, her nose red from crying. Her mother turned into her daughter and Alex wrapped her arms around her mother as she wept, letting so many emotions from so many years spill out of her.

OOOOOOOO

Olivia paced the bedroom, biting the skin around her thumbnail, analyzing it, and then biting again. She went out onto the balcony and leaned over, now examining a tiny loose piece of skin on her forefinger before biting into that, as well.

She saw Mr. Cabot exit the house and begin walking down the dock and towards the beach. A few moments later, Jonathan was running after him. Olivia was driving herself crazy wondering what was happening. Where was Alex? Where was their mother? What was going on?

Olivia went inside and decided to busy herself with something other than the agonizing wonderings flying around her head. She showered quickly, put on her bikini and a pair of upper-thigh, white linen shorts and a red tank top. She slipped her feet into her brown flip-flops and shook out her wavy hair, letting it air dry on its own.

By the time she had completed these tasks, she heard the door open. She looked up, rushing to Alex, whose eyes were red and puffy, glasses off. Alex walked into Olivia's open arms and Olivia held her, Alex clenching the brunette's ribcage tightly.

"It's over…" she whispered.

Olivia swayed with Alex, her own eyes tearing. Olivia closed her eyes and began stroking the back of Alex's hair, dipping her nose into the blonde's locks. She detected a certain demeanor in her fiancé—a peace now inhabiting her body.

Alex pulled away, looking at Olivia's mouth. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips to the detective's, her hands moving to Olivia's waist, hips, then her backside.

The blonde pulled away and pressed her forehead to the Olivia's and breathed deeply, closing her eyes. "I can't believe it," she whispered. "All of these years and it's finally out." She opened her eyes and pulled away and then ran her fingertips over the brunette's cheeks and jaw, moving her hair from her face, setting it behind her shoulders. She smiled, and Olivia couldn't help but smile back, seeing the serenity wash over her fiancé's entire being.

Alex pulled Olivia's tank strap aside and smiled, eyeing her bikini.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee…you've been a good girl and lasted more than you should have had to without caffeine. We can walk to the beach chairs and I'll tell you all about it."

"Sounds good to me, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

After Alex told Olivia what happened, word for word, play by play, Olivia took a morning dip in the water. Alex watched her fiancé attack the water with such precision, such grace, admiring every line of her powerful, feminine form.

"Hey, Allie…" Jonathan's voice shook Alex from her thoughts.

"Hey, John-John…"

Jonathan pulled up a third lounger next to his sister, being the gentleman and not taking Olivia's lounger where her towel had already been placed.

"I brought you guys a couple of bagels…I know you haven't eaten yet and Olivia's been cooped up downstairs this whole time. So…" he took two large, foil-wrapped items from a plastic bag he had on his lap and pulled out two nectarines after them.

"Thanks, Johnny. Olivia will appreciate this after her swim." She peeled the foil away revealing a toasted everything bagel with her favorite—chive cream cheese. She took a bite. "Mmmm, it's good."

"It's the least I can do, Allie," Jonathan said, staring out across the water, his blue eyes slightly dazed. "I can't believe the truth is finally out there…that they finally know…" he turned to Alex and smiled. "Thank you…"

Alex's eyes filled with tears for the umpteenth time that day. "You're my brother…I'll stand by you through anything."

Jonathan's voice cracked, "And you _have_, Allie…"

"And Dad?" Alex asked.

"He said that part of him knew, but he didn't want to believe it. He said that he was so angry with himself for not wanting to see it sooner…so that I could get help and not deal with it for so long. You know Dad…he blames himself when something goes wrong with one of us…"

"Same with Mom," Alex whispered as she watched Olivia begin walking from deep to shallow water, her strong, tanned thighs flexing as she neared the water's edge and then stepped to the sand.

"_That's_ what I want…" Jonathan said as they both looked at Olivia.

"You want Olivia?"

Jonathan threw his sister a look. "I want a love like the way you two look at each other.

Alex smiled. "It _is_ pretty great, isn't it?"

Olivia finally approached the chairs. "Hey, guys…" she was slightly breathless.

Alex handed Olivia her foil-wrapped meal once she had settled on her lounger. "Jonathan brought us breakfast."

Olivia unwrapped the top half of the bagel. "Mmmm, Jonathan…" she took a large bite, "…mmmm…really good," she managed around chewing. "Thank you…"

"You are very welcome, Olivia. I wish I could get to know you better and spend more time with you before I go but I guess we're gonna have to wait until I get back," he smiled.

"We'll have years, Johnny," Olivia stated, looking directly at Alex and winking, a twinkle in her eyes, as she took another huge bite of her bagel, the cream cheese oozing out. "Mmmm…so good," she moaned.

Alex turned to her brother and smiled, "I told you she'd like it."

… … … … … …

OOOOOOOO

"Al…you have to calm down," Jonathan tried, his arm around his sister in the second row of the Rover. Their parents had said their goodbyes at the house and Alex and Olivia were now taking him to the airport, the brunette in the driver's seat.

Alex sobbed against her brother's chest, her breathing coming in gasps. "God…I'm such…a loser…I can't even…keep myself…together…for ten minutes!"

Jonathan caught eyes with Olivia in the rear-view mirror and they both smiled. "How are you a loser, Allie?" He took the tissue that Olivia was offering from the front seat and wiped her tears away.

"I…just am…don't ask…difficult…questions…"

Olivia smiled as she drove, knowing she'd be the blonde's comfort on the way back and throughout the evening.

Olivia pulled up to the curb of the airport at gate 34 and put the car in park, turning the engine off. A man with a dark beard, moustache, and dark sunglasses, resembling Mark Ruffalo, held up a sign that said, _J. Cabot_ and _Affinity Acres _below it in smaller print.

"There he is…that's Lucas" Jonathan managed, waving at the man. Alex continued to hold on to her brother, her grip like a vice. Jonathan tried to peel Alex off of him, Olivia witnessing a smile on Alex's face as she dug her fingers in more firmly. "Allie…let go…" he laughed.

Alex finally let go and gave the top of his thigh a hearty slap. "That's for ten years of secrets, Jackass."

Alex pulled the handle and stepped out, Jonathan following. Olivia came around the other side and stood next to, but slightly behind the blonde.

"You know…if you didn't have Olivia, I'd worry about you, Allie," Jonathan declared honestly. "But, knowing that you have each other and that she loves you as much as you do her, it makes it so much easier. I know I'm leaving you in more than capable hands." Jonathan stepped forward towards Olivia. "Take care of her for me, Liv…OK?"

Olivia smiled, "Of course…no question." Olivia stepped closer and hugged her future brother-in-law. "You get better," she said against his muscular bicep.

Jonathan pulled away and smiled at Olivia before looking at his sister. "Allie-Al…don't be a pill for Ollie-Ol…" he pointed at her. "Got it? We gotta keep her…"

Alex grabbed Jonathan firmly, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He returned the embrace, cradling the back of her head with his large hand.

"I'll call when I can, Al…"

"August fifteenth, Jonathan. I'll be the one at the altar with the blonde hair."

"I wouldn't miss it, Allie."

"I love you," she whispered, tears now streaming down her ivory face.

"I love you, baby sis…" Jonathan pulled away slightly and kissed Alex's forehead and then held her hands. He looked behind him at the man referred to as Lucas. "Hey, man…how's it going?" He gave Lucas a hearty handshake. "I'm Jonathan."

Alex stepped back into Olivia's hold as the brunette embraced her from behind, wrapping her arms around the blonde's stomach, feeling her tremble and hearing her erratic breathing as she struggled to control another round of sobs.

Jonathan stuck his hand up in a single wave and wordlessly turned, walking with Lucas through the doors. He disappeared to the left and Olivia held on tighter to her fiancé.

The detective whispered against Alex's ear, "I'm so proud of you, Babe."

"Yeah?"

Alex's breathing began to even out again.

"Yeah."

Alex turned in Olivia's arms and Olivia held her wholly as Alex trembled, her tears falling on Olivia's bare shoulder. Olivia began a soothing, "Shhhh…" until she felt Alex's shaking cease. The women pulled away, blue eyes meeting brown. Alex smiled. Olivia touched Alex's lips with her index finger, her eyes dipping to the blonde's mouth.

"My brother will finally be my brother again," Alex whispered.

Olivia nodded.

"If you liked him like this…you'll like him even better…"

"I can't wait to find out…" Olivia finally, eagerly, pressed her lips to the blonde with an ease, a comfort, a peace.

"Home, James," Alex whispered, smiling.

"Yes ma'am…" Olivia smiled.

The women walked arm in arm to the car, got in, and headed back to the beach house—one more weight removed from their lives, setting them on the path for the wonderfulness that lay ahead.


	13. Chapter 13

13

"I'm torn between the bohemian chic look or the 80's Madonna look," Alex declared, looking through the hangers of clothing in the walk-in closet. "We went through all of the seventies, eighties, and nineties together…"

The women had just gotten up from a lazy afternoon nap after spending a few hours at the beach upon returning from the airport. One of Alex's vintage _10,000 Maniacs_ played softly on the CD player on the dresser as the women began to get ready for their evening out.

"Personally, I'd rather see you in the hippy chick, liberal, free love look but with shaved pits, of course…will you wear a crown of daisies in your hair?" Olivia slithered her arms around the blonde from behind, nibbling on her ear lobe.

"What my Baby wants…" Alex smiled. She turned in Olivia's arms and looked the brunette's face over, adoringly. "Thank you…"

Olivia shook her head.

"No?" Alex questioned.

Olivia shook her head again, smiling.

"No words?" Alex began walking the detective backwards, nudging her thighs with her own, towards the bed. Once there, she shoved Olivia back playfully, the brunette falling gracefully, as the blonde climbed on top of her deftly and effortlessly. "You want me to _show_ you how thankful I am in another way?" Alex's mouth adhered to Olivia's collarbone, tonguing and sucking her way to Olivia's cleavage, parting the lapels of her robe.

"Uhhh, Babe?" Olivia gasped, closing her eyes. "Don't we have to be ready in, like, twenty minutes to ride with your parents?" Olivia tilted her head back.

"Mmmhmmmm…" Alex continued, now finding a nipple and swirling her tongue around and around, Olivia gasping and clutching the back of Alex's head.

"Don't we…"

"Yes…" Alex began moving lower, kissing her way down Olivia's ribcage. "…we do…"

"Trust me…I don't want you to stop, but…ahhhh…"

"Already planned…" she managed in between kisses, "…we're going separately, in our car…meeting them…there…"

Alex's mouth found its way to Olivia's warmth, enticing her folds with her fingers while laying flat sweeping motions on her hard bundle of nerves, Olivia's knees instantly hugging the blonde in between them.

"_Shiiiiiit_, Alex…" Olivia outstretched her arms to her sides, clenching the bedspread as Alex continued, her fingers working deeper and deeper, her suction and flicking gradually becoming stronger and stronger. Olivia knew she would have to come quickly, yet quietly. She felt her soft breathing increase as a warm swelling began pulsating throughout her core. Tilting her head back, she opened her mouth, just as Alex hit the exact spot that needed to be worked. Olivia gasped, "Right there, Baby…ohhhh…that feels so good…" Olivia lifted her hips to meet the blonde's mouth as she peaked and then crashed, quietly whimpering her satisfaction as she came down.

Panting, she looked down at her fiancé, who was smiling, licking her lips, her warm breath on Olivia's upper thigh.

"I have to say, Liv…your noise level, or lack thereof, has been very impressive lately."

Olivia laughed breathlessly before taking a slow, deep breath and releasing it before sitting up. She grabbed Alex's face in her hands and planted a kiss on the left corner of her mouth, then the right corner of her mouth, and then her lips—softly and full of love. The brunette opened her eyes and smiled at the attorney.

"I do what I gotta do, Babe…" The detective kissed her once more and Alex stood and offered her hand to the detective, pulling her to a standing position.

… … … … … …

AAAAAAAA

"My God, Alex…" Diana Lowenstein, now Diana Baxter, shook her head. "When are you gonna get fat and ugly like the rest of us?"

The chubby brunette looked Alex over, eyeing her pale yellow peasant top and form-fitting white linen pants. The attorney wore tan, four-inch, peep-toed pumps that had her towering over everyone at the party, including her fiancé. Instead of a daisy crown as Olivia had requested, Alex braided two thin braids on either side of her face and pulled them to the back for a crown effect, the rest of her hair down and wavy.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Di…you're absolutely glowing…how far along are you?"

"Thirty-nine weeks." The curly-haired brunette shifted painfully, obviously uncomfortable, and set her red plastic cup on her shelf of a belly. "So…" she smiled, "Olivia…she's stunning, by the way…even from our brief, initial introduction."

Upon arrival, the detective had slipped off to the bathroom; therefore, she was presently out of ear range.

"Yes, Olivia is…absolutely stunning…" Alex couldn't contain a broad smile.

"You're like one of those perfect, enviable Barbie couples—one blonde, one brunette, both hot…" Diana took a sip from her cup. "When is the big day?"

"August 15th…" The blonde held up her left hand to show her friend the ring. Diana grabbed her wrist enthusiastically.

"Wow…Allie…that's…gorgeous!"

"It is, isn't it…?" Alex gazed at the ring, her eyes glazing over.

"I'm so glad you've found someone…and I am even _more_ proud that you've stayed true to yourself…"

"I had to kiss a lot of frogs, that's for sure…" Alex smirked.

Diana laughed and shook her head, "You and me both…"

Although Alex and Diana were only a year apart—Diana being older—the attorney had always gotten along with the older brunette in the same way as Jonathan and Gabe, despite the boys' five year age difference. The four had been through their childhoods together and many prepubescent and pubescent experiences and knew each other a little too well with many embarrassing stories to tell—and some too awkward to reveal.

Diana smiled, holding up her cup in a toast. Alex picked up her glass of white wine from the coffee table, and took Olivia's red in her other hand as she watched the brunette slink towards her from the hallway, looking gorgeous in a simple, cerulean blue sleeveless sheath dress that showed off her toned, tanned legs. She held a brown, woven leather clutch in her hands. Olivia's eyes met the blonde's as she headed her way and then sat right next to her on the sofa.

She took the proffered beverage, "Thanks, Babe."

"To…holding out for the right one…no matter how long it takes…" Diana winked at Olivia and smiled at Alex.

Alex and Olivia exchanged a look as Alex leaned over and kissed Olivia's bare shoulder.

"Olivia…" Diana began, "Alex tells me you're one tough detective."

"Hmmm…is that what she tells you?" Olivia questioned, smiling at Alex before sipping her red wine. "Define tough, Al…"

"I think that slamming people's heads on a hard aluminum table qualifies as tough…don't you, Di?"

Diana nodded, smiling and rubbing her belly.

"And the way you wrench people's arms behind their back when you put them in handcuffs…it's not only tough, it's incredibly sexy. Running blocks to chase someone down. All that heavy breathing that you do…running, panting, wrestling, heavy breathing, tackling…you're sexy tough…" Alex leaned in to the brunette and planted a soft, delicate kiss on her cheek.

"Sexy tough…is that like dressy elegant?"

Alex laughed, "Yes, Babe…it can also double as meal attire." Alex shook her head, looking into those chocolate pools and cherishing their oneness, their inside jokes, their absolute connection.

Diana cleared her throat, Alex turning and looking at a smirking Diana. "I'm gonna use the ladies' room but I'll need help getting up. "Your tough detective looks like she could handle the job…"

Alex smiled at Olivia and squeezed her knee. Olivia stood and offered both hands to a rotund Diana, pulling her up without struggle.

"See? Sexy tough," Alex rasped.

… … … … … …

OOOOOOOO

A couple of hours later, after a catered Mexican fiesta had been had, complete with enchiladas, flautas, tacos, and rice and beans and tableside guacamole prepared by the caterers, the groups had separated—older adults inside around the dining room table, younger adults on the patio.

Alex and Olivia sat nestled on a cushioned patio bench as large lanterns on the tables and at various locations on the ground bathed everything in a golden glow. Alex sat leaning back with her head on Olivia's shoulder, Olivia's arms wrapped around the blonde as Diana, her husband Mark, and Gabe Lowenstein—currently single—sat in large rattan chairs with them. They all sat facing each other as Diana regaled the group with, yet another story from their youth.

"Ahhhh…Di, stop!" Gabe urged.

"But you _were_, Gabe…from the moment she started getting her boobies, you were like a puppy dog around her."

Olivia peeked around at her fiancé, noticing the wine-induced smile adorning the blonde's flushed face as it glowed in the candlelight. God she looked beautiful.

"She was the younger and smarter woman in my life—completely unattainable— and I knew I could never live up to her rigorous standards, even at the very mature age of fifteen."  
>"And she was thirteen…" Diana added.<p>

Olivia smiled, whispering in Alex's ear, "You didn't get boobies until you were thirteen, Al?"

Alex turned to face the brunette, "I was a late bloomer…Not everyone can be as well-endowed as you, Liv. You got yours when you were…ten?"

Olivia nodded, looking at the sky, "Yeah, about ten…I remember going to buy a training bra with my mother—a nightmare in and of itself, by the way—and none of the training bras fit. They were all too small. I bypassed them and went straight into regular sizes."

"Oh, the horror," Alex said facetiously. "How did you keep everything _wrangled_ before a bra?"

Olivia thought for a moment, "It was almost like it happened overnight…no joke."

"Why? Did you pray for them the night before?" Alex teased.

"Actually, I prayed for them every night that year because that was the year I was in love with Jeremy Flavin—a sixth grader. Mr. Cool. He looked like a twelve-year-old version of Uncle Jesse from Full House—had his own Huffy _and_ a leather jacket. A real bad boy," Olivia mused, her eyes glazing over as she stared at the fire pit in between the group.

The women looked up, realizing that they had an audience.

Olivia broke the silence, "Who did _you_ pine over, Al?"

"I pined over no one, Liv." She smiled. "I had my future to think about. I was too busy preparing my thesis topic, writing legal briefs, and harassing the neighborhood kids and offering them my pro bono legal services when, and if, they ever got into a bicycle accident or were ripped off by the ice cream man."

"You make it sound like you had no fun, Allie," Diana declared.

Olivia tightened her arms around her fiancé, "Come on, Babe…spill. I know you weren't that innocent." She kissed lightly behind the blonde's ear.

Alex sat up and smiled, pointing her finger at Diana. "_You_ were a bad influence, you know…"

"What? Me? My bedroom posters of Cyndi Lauper, Wham, and Duran Duran were bad influences? As my younger apprentice, with me being the master of course, I was just introducing you to the facets of 80's pop culture…"

"…and sex? You sullied my mind with telling me about your parents' sex lives. Remember that one time…" Alex stopped, beginning to laugh uncontrollably. She leaned forward, elbows on her knees, and buried her face in her hands. Olivia leaned forward to look at the blonde's face, not being able to restrain a laugh as well. She loved seeing Alex laugh. Alex shook her head and leaned back against Olivia, returning to the comfort of brunette's chest, still shaking from an untold joke.

"Now, you _gotta_ spill, Al..." Olivia pleaded.

Alex tried, in between laughs, "I…I don't know if Di wants me to share it…" Alex leaned her head back on Olivia's shoulder, a full-blown chortle flying from her mouth. She covered it but continued giggling.

"Are you talking about the rodeo?" Diana questioned, grinning.

Alex yelped and leaned forward, covering her face and putting it to her lap. Olivia rubbed her back, smiling at her fiancé's struggles to compose herself.

"I was fifteen and Alex was fourteen. It was in the summer and Alex and Jonathan were spending the week with us because their parents had gone on a cruise. Jonathan was surfing with Gabe. Anyway, at that time, I knew my parents liked to partake in the ganja every now and then. My mother had a special massage room where she had a personal masseuse come once a week to give both of them massages. So…the house was quiet and I had the brilliant idea to go steal some of my parent's weed… having just seen my parents in the pool minutes earlier, I knew I was safe. It was the perfect plan and Alex and I were going to take it to this private place underneath the dock at Road D."

"You mean, _you_ were going to smoke and I was going to cough. I had no intention of smoking with you, Di. Go on…" Alex cleared her throat. Her laughter subsiding.

Diana continued, "I knew she kept her stash in a vase in that massage room because I saw her put it there one time.

Alex began laughing again, and she buried her face in Olivia's neck, her body shaking once again. Olivia took the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissed it.

"So, I had Alex go first…we tiptoed to the door, Alex ducking down as she turned the knob slowly. The plan was for her to run in a get it while I stayed on the lookout. So, she turned the knob and I practically pushed her in and I saw her freeze, without a sound. I whispered for her to hurry…no sound…I came up to see what was happening and…"

Alex had tears running down her face, her lips drawn inward, her body uncontrolled with laughter.

"My father was lying on the massage table, chaps and spurs on, cowboy hat and boots, while my mother rode him like a stallion, my mother yelling "Yippee- hi-oh-cay-ah!" My mother was buck naked except for a cowgirl hat and adhesive tassles hanging off of her ta-tas."

"Ohhhh…." Alex laughed, "…I'm gonna pee in my pants…" She got up quickly and ran as fast as she could in four-inch heels to the guest bathroom just inside.

"Oh, my…" Olivia said, shaking her head and smiling. "Poor Alex, so innocent…"

"Taken away from her within seconds," Diana smirked. "And the funny thing is…for me, seeing them like that was no big deal because our family was fairly free with our feelings, our bodies, sex talks…I know that the Cabots were, and still are, much more reserved."

Olivia smiled, thinking of how incredibly _not_ reserved her fiancé was in the bedroom.

"Olivia?" Diana questioned smiling.

Olivia shook her head, still smiling. "Let's just say…someone has definitely come out of her proverbial shell since then."

… … … … … …

The remainder of the evening went well—Alex's parents having left much earlier in the evening as the young adults stayed, had more wine, and talked about more escapades growing up and just spent time getting to know each other. Olivia really enjoyed learning more about her fiancé and getting to know such wonderful and close friends of the family.

It had been a wonderful evening and an even fuller day that when the two women finally lay their heads on their pillows around one in the morning, both were exhausted from the so many events in the day—emotional divulgences by Jonathan in the morning, airport emotions, exhausting swims, and then the lateness of the hour and the wine in their systems.

Olivia lay, eyes closed, a simple silk negligee on as Alex flipped the light off by the sink and crawled into bed, sliding her body against the brunette and wrapping her arm around her, sighing contentedly.

"Did you like them?" she questioned, her voice thick with impending sleep.

"I _loved_ them…I _really_ enjoyed learning more about you, though…" Olivia began stroking the blonde's hair. "I kind of thought you might have an accident there…"

"Oh, Olivia…that was so horrifying when it happened. I walked around with a look of terror on my face for the rest of my stay that week. Every time I saw them, I would immediately think of them in those positions and her yelling, "Yippee-cay-oh…" Alex began laughing again, Olivia joining in.

"I can't wait to spend more time learning about you, Al…I love finding out more and more about you every day…"

Alex leaned up and kissed Olivia's mouth softly, her plush, warm lips feeling like Heaven.

"All our lives, baby…all our lives…"

… … … … … …


	14. Chapter 14

14

Olivia sat with Mrs. Cabot in the waiting room of _Le Bonne Bouffe_—translated by Alex from all of her French schooling to mean "The Good Food"—an exclusive wedding boutique in town known to have the best, according to Alex, wedding dinner menus and wedding cakes.

Olivia looked down at her navy, linen skirt that buttoned down the front and picked an imaginary piece of lint from it. The white, sleeveless, silky button down she had chosen to wear with it had a couple of pieces of Hillary's fur scattered here and there and the brunette began distractedly plucking them off. Feeling Mrs. Cabot's gaze on her, she looked up and smiled. "The hazards of having a pet…" Olivia tried.

"You should have worn a nude bra with that blouse, Dear." Alex's mother picked up a Modern Bride magazine from the coffee table and began leafing through it.

Olivia looked down at her shirt, noting that she could, in fact, see through to her black, lacy bra. She nodded, wondering if Cathy Cabot was finally opening the doors of communication. "You're _absolutely_ right…" she smiled, folding her hands and placing them in her lap.

_Note to self…borrow Alex's cardigan._

So far, this was the second time Mrs. Cabot had spoken to her. Once, at Chamberlain's restaurant to tell her to tell Alex that they were leaving, and now, to tell her of her poor choice in intimate apparel. It was an obvious breakthrough. Olivia smiled as Alex came back from the restroom.

A tall, thin, African-American man in an expensive black suit, fluorescent pink and green striped tie, and fuchsia glasses entered from the other room. "Good afternoon, ladies…I'm Xavier, and how are we doing today?" He held his hand out to Mrs. Cabot first, "It is an honor…" he kissed her hand and Alex held hers out, "…to meet," Olivia followed suit, "…each and every one of you beautiful ladies. Now…" He motioned for them to follow him to the next room filled with exquisite puffy sofas, tasteful drapes, chandeliers, and a fully-set dining table. The three women sat on the sofas, Alex in the middle. "…you two must be Alex and Olivia."

"We are…" Alex turned to Olivia and took her hand into her lap before bumping shoulders with the brunette briefly.

"Well…absolutely gorgeous couple." He looked at them for a moment, forefinger to the side of his smirked mouth, eyes narrowed slightly. "You suit each other…" he stated, smiling. "Yes, you two suit each other very nicely."

"Thank you, Xavier…I think we do, as well," Alex commented.

Olivia reached behind her to the beige cardigan her fiancé had tied around her purse strap and took it off, putting her arms through it, as Alex helped. "Thanks, Babe."

"Cold?" Alex questioned.

Olivia shook her head, smiled, and widened her eyes ever-so-slightly and was glad when Alex took the hint to leave it there.

"Now…who's who?"

Alex spoke up, "I'm Alex and this is my mother Cathy and this is my fiancé Olivia," Alex gushed, the giddiness on her face adorable. She almost squeaked with excitement.

"You're the spitting image of your mother…I can tell where you get your grace and beauty Alex…"

Mrs. Cabot blushed lightly, playfully swatting Xavier's hand.

"Now _you_, Honey…" he faced Olivia, "…with a figure like that, you look like you should be the daughter of a famous pin-up model."

Olivia smiled, "Close…a college professor."

Xavier smiled at her before turning toward the direction of the back of the store. "Marcy! Marcy, honey! Champagne!" He faced the three women. "She's new. She was supposed to bring it when those little bells chimed on the handle. She knew we had an appointment at two…_Marcy_!"

Marcy appeared carrying a tray with a bottle of Dom Perignon and three champagne flutes. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't hear the bells."

Olivia smiled at the girl who was very obviously nervous. Marcy poured three glasses and held out the silver tray, each lady removing hers. She set a bowl of strawberries down on the coffee table with a tiny pair of silver tongs in it.

"A toast…" Xavier lifted his hand, as though he had a glass, "…to the happy, gorgeous couple, may you have many years together with wonderful times, supporting each other, and lots of children…but no stretch marks, crow's feet or wrinkles…and if you do need Botox, may everything go well."

Olivia didn't know whether to clink glasses or shout, "Amen!"

"Cheers!" Xavier began, the other women following.

Olivia took a sip and watched as Alex took a strawberry with the tiny tongs and dropped it in her own glass. She took another strawberry, offering to her mother and dropping it in, and then another for Olivia, holding it in the air, waiting for her response. Olivia simply looked at her.

"This is really happening, isn't it?" Olivia felt her eyes tear. "We are actually planning our wedding…"

Alex nodded, dropping the strawberry into Olivia's glass, her eyes not once leaving the brunette. "Yes, Babe…it's happening…" Alex's eyes dipped down to Olivia's mouth and then Alex looked back at Olivia, smiling the smile the detective knew too well. It was one of those _I can't wait to get you home_ smiles.

Olivia smiled back and took a toothpick, stabbed another strawberry from the bowl, and popped it into her mouth.

"Now, if I can have your focus back, ladies…" Xavier winked, smiling.

Olivia and Alex nodded.

"Our tasting process is simple. We'll start out with the cakes, since they are sweet and your palette needs to be fresh and clean. You will receive a card with choices to rate them once you have tried them. Am I to understand that each of you will select a twelve-inch, three-tiered cake of your own choosing?"

Alex nodded. "Liv likes the traditional white cakes and I want chocolate, all the way—with those little chocolate shavings and everything…mmm."

"_Two_ cakes, Alex?" Her mother sounded genuinely surprised.

"Well, Mom, it would be two cakes normally, right—one for the bride and one for the groom? So, yes, I'll choose the chocolate one and Olivia will choose the white one. Right, Babe?"

It was what they had decided in private, but Olivia wasn't sure of the look on Mrs. Cabot's face.

Alex must have seen it, too because she said, "Mom, they're smaller versions so that everyone can have just a small taste of each without sugar shock."

Mrs. Cabot smiled, placing her hand on Alex's, "OK, Dear." Then sheepishly, she added, "Will I get a say in which ones?"

Alex wrapped her arm around her mother, "Of course, Mom…I wouldn't have it any other way…Liv?"

Olivia looked up from finishing the last of her champagne before Xavier was right there refilling her glass and the other women's glasses as well. "Thanks, Xavier…of course, Mrs. Cabot…I would love for you to help me decide." Olivia smiled and raised her glass, Mrs. Cabot and Alex following. "To working together for a common cause—happiness."

"Here, here! Alex cheered.

Olivia laughed as Alex downed the rest of the contents, the strawberry hitting her in the nose before she opened her mouth wide and took the strawberry in one mouthful.

Chewing, she managed, "OK, let's taste some cake!" Alex clapped three times, obviously ready to start eating and obviously feeling the bubbly in her system. Olivia saw the rosy hue in her fiancé's porcelain cheeks and smiled.

"Remember," Xavier reminded them. "This is _just_ a tasting, not a meal. You cannot request more or a to-go box, Ms. Cabot…," he smirked at Alex who pretended to pout briefly, "…and absolutely _no_ peeking at each other's cards. This is a private decision and we'll reveal our choices at the end to come to a group decision, especially in deciding about the dinner meals. It's just a little fun thing we do to see if we're on the same page as far as flavors, etc. Are there any questions before we begin?"

They shook their heads as Xavier handed out a card and a pencil to each woman.

"This one is gonna cheat, just letting you know…" Alex piped, thumbing in Olivia's direction.

Olivia opened her mouth, a huge smile adorning her face. "I resent that!"

"Resent it all you want, you know it's true," Alex winked.

Olivia laughed, "This isn't high school, you know…I'm not some dumb jock who wants to cheat off of you…you're insane," Olivia was now caught up with Alex on the champagne, feeling the excited flush rising up her cheeks. Olivia stood, "I'll go sit over here." She stood and walked to the sofa opposite them, sitting firmly. "Someone's having flashbacks," Olivia mumbled, smiling. The brunette held the lapel of the cardigan she was wearing away from her, attempting to fan herself. She was so heated from the champagne, she knew she must have already sweat through her sheer shirt underneath, any chance of removing the cardigan now gone.

"Good, I can see you better now," Alex husked, running her eyes over Olivia from head to toe then, remembering her mother next to her, cleared her throat and pretended to study the card. "Do we need to put our name on the card, Xavier?"

"Put your full heading, Al. Name, date, and homeroom," Olivia kidded.

Alex flared her nostrils and narrowed her eyes at the brunette, Olivia returning the smirking glare.

Olivia saw Alex's mother actually giggle. The brunette's eyes shot over to the older woman, making sure her eyes weren't deceiving her. Alex was looking at her mother, too.

Mrs. Cabot looked up from analyzing her card to catch Alex and Olivia watching her, smiling. "What?" she questioned, smiling. "You two are funny," she said, shaking her head.  
>Olivia was shocked. Whether it was the champagne, the ambiance, the joyfulness of the occasion, or whether or not the women were actually funny, it didn't matter. All that mattered was that they had, as a team, gotten Alex's mother to laugh.<p>

It was something to celebrate.

For the next hour, they tasted cakes—white cakes with various fillings like strawberry, raspberry, lemon, butter crème, and salted caramel. Olivia and Alex's mom agreed on which one they liked best but, when Alex asked which one they chose, they left her out of the loop, so to speak, and neither revealed anything.

When they began sampling the cakes that Alex would choose from, the attorney was in chocolate Heaven, moaning every time she tried the next cake, moaning even louder when that particular kind had chocolate shavings on it. The chocolate had fillings of hazelnut, coconut caramel, mocha crème, raspberry, or dark chocolate truffle.

"Sample, Babe…" Olivia joked as she watched the blonde scrape her fork repetitively over one plate in particular, trying to get every last morsel.

"I can just see this one smeared across your face, Liv. I think it will look wonderful on you…great with your skin tone," she winked.

Olivia smirked, remembering the gelato experience. "It seems like the perfect texture," the detective added.

… … … … … …

AAAAAAAA

The three women headed back home as six o'clock rolled around, having chosen a chocolate cake, a white cake, a beef, chicken and salmon choice for the guests to RSVP on a tiny card that would need to be sent out soon. The women had already sent the main invites out over two months prior, as they wanted to give their guests enough time to be available for their very special day, but they would need their meal decision in order to be able to appease all guests at the wedding dinner.

As Olivia drove, Alex sat in the second row of seats with her mother, noticing that the older woman seemed unusually tired, pale, and drawn. She placed a hand on top of hers. "Mom?"

Mrs. Cabot looked up and tried a smile, the corners of her mouth shaking slightly. Alex became worried.

"Are you feeling OK?"

Mrs. Cabot put her other hand on top of Alex's and rubbed it, blue eyes looking into blue. "I'm fine, Alex. Just very tired. Thinking about your brother. Thinking about how happy you are. Thinking about what a wonderful time I had with you and Olivia." She cupped Alex's jaw with her palm. "It's an emotional time for a mother…"

Alex nodded, feeling the saltiness of her own tears. "I know, Mom…Olivia has offered to make her famous linguine primavera for us for dinner. It's the best I've ever had, Mom. She wants to _veganify_ it for you…we made that a word."

"She cooks, too?" Alex's mother smiled.

"Yes, she does…she has many talents. And it's not just an open the can and heat it up kind of cooking. You should see her in the kitchen…like a regular Rachel Ray…" Alex caught the cocoa orbs of her fiancé in the rear-view mirror and they locked gazes—Olivia smiling, Alex's portraying lust thinking of her other talents.

"And a coconut milk, vegan panna cotta with raspberry sauce for dessert," Olivia added, winking.

"I can't wait…" Alex's mother commented. "It'll be a real treat."

Alex smiled and wrapped her arm around her mother, feeling her melt into her arms, and feeling a mother-daughter connection for the first time in many years.

… … … … … …


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Favoriting me and/or the story makes my day! Also, I love communication so PM or leave a review and I always get back!**

**Patricia**

15

AAA

Olivia walked into the kitchen, raising her aviators to the top of her head, looking sexy as hell in that tight linen skirt, having just come back from the grocery store. Alex had offered to help the detective many times, but Olivia insisted on doing it all by herself. Alex saw a glimpse into what was probably the stubborn little girl in Olivia, a certain independence of wanting to do things on her own, not wanting to rely on anyone. She had learned that skill early on in her life.

"Hey Babe…" Alex said softly, entering from the balcony, putting a bookmark in the novel she was reading.

Olivia set two canvas grocery bags on the counter. "Hey, Al…" she smiled and began to take the items from the bags—asparagus, yellow squash, zucchini, grape tomatoes, a large bag of cashews, onions, carrots, and a package of linguine pasta. "Is _my_ book any good?" she smirked, moving the vegetables to the sink.

"So far, so good…at the least the first twenty pages are…" Alex placed the book on the counter, came up behind the brunette, and slithered her arms around her waist, breathing her words in the brunette's ear, "Now…I know you don't want me to help…" She kissed just below Olivia's ear lobe, "…but you're not stressed out right now, are you?"

Olivia turned slightly, smiling. "Stressed?"

"You get a look on your face when you're stressed and you have it right now…" Alex swept Olivia's hair aside and her lips moved to the firm muscles on the back of the brunette's neck, tonguing lightly before planting a soft kiss there and then moving away, all together, leaving Olivia with her eyes closed, head fallen forward. Alex smiled and leaned with her elbows on the tiled island.

"Love 'em and leave 'em…get my motor running and then…nothing," she joked. "No, not stressed, babe." The brunette took the washed vegetables to the cutting board and placed them on top. "If I'm gonna get credit for this meal, I want _all_ the credit," she smirked. She put an apron over her head and tied it behind her, having previously changed into a less-revealing, short-sleeved navy blouse with tiny pale pink polka dots adorning it.

"Keep that key in the ignition, motor idling, detective…you're gonna need it running later…"

"_You_…" Olivia began, as she walked up behind Alex, smiling, and placed her hands on her shoulders, slightly propelling her forward.

"Mmm, is this a massage?" Alex asked as Olivia ushered her to a counter stool to sit.

"…can just keep me company…that's what _you_ can do." Olivia walked back into the kitchen and paused after getting the colander from the bottom cabinet. "Too bad I can't have you wear something else so that I can ogle you…"

"What would you have me wear, detective?" Alex's voice was sultry. "Anything…"

Olivia smiled, looking up and folding her arms. "Anything?" She thought for a moment, her eyes penetrating Alex's, a smirk on her face. "My police uniform jacket _only_, my uniform hat and those five-inch black stilettos you have with the red soles…your hair in a low bun, held by one comb, that you can just remove and have your hair spill out around you like a sexy lioness…"

"Mmmm…the sexy, naughty cop…I like it," Alex oozed.

Just then, Mr. Cabot came into the kitchen. Alex froze, her blue orbs getting slightly wider.

"Good evening, ladies. I hear you're cooking dinner for us, Olivia…" Mr. Cabot reached into the cabinet and got a glass. "Don't mind me…I'm just getting a glass of water." He smiled, a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yes, Sir, I am," Olivia's eyes portrayed a woman snapped from arousal, her cheeks flushed, sweat dotting her upper lip. She took a silent deep breath, smiling at Alex. "I hope you like pasta." Olivia took a wine glass from the cabinet and opened the refrigerator.

"I love pasta…it's a staple around here now with Cathy's veganism."

"Well, I think you'll enjoy this," Olivia winked, returning to chopping and slicing.

Alex declared, "Dinner will be ready around…?" She looked at Olivia.

"Seven forty-five …?" Olivia grinned a wide, toothy smile, "elegant casual."

"Sounds good, girls…you two have fun…" he trailed off as he headed downstairs, most likely, to the study.

Olivia took the corked bottle of Chardonnay out, poured Alex half a glass, and returned it to the fridge. She placed the glass in front of Alex, bowing slightly. "For Mademoiselle…"

Olivia then began washing and slicing vegetables as she spoke, her body turned halfway towards Alex. "So, that Xavier was something today, huh? He sure enjoyed teasing you."

"This coming from the master of teasing…" Alex sipped.

"See, the thing is…you can tease a thin girl about eating a lot but, he knows, if he would have said anything to me…"

"You would have kicked his ass," Alex filled in, smiling.

"Well, his ass, too…"

"What about _you_ having the body of a pin-up model? I think I remember that comment very clearly…and you do, Babe. In the words of Sir Mix-a-lot…36, 24, 36…only if she's five-three."

"Break it down, now…" Olivia added.

Olivia moved all of the cut vegetables to a large bowl and began filling up a huge pot to boil water. In the meantime, she put a small saucepan on the stove and began making the coconut milk panna cotta, first dissolving the gelatin in hot water before adding the cane sugar, honey, and coconut milk.

She poured it into a mold and placed it in the refrigerator to set before dessert.

Alex smirked at the detective, truly enjoying the show as she moved around the kitchen. "You know…I really like that skirt on you…I love how it buttons up the front…I call that easy access…" Alex downed the last few drops of her wine and held out her glass.

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "Alexandra Cabot…can't you see I've got my hands in more than one pot, here?"

"Hmmm…is that a sexual reference?"

Olivia grinned, feigning impatience but Alex was breaking her cool façade, a small giggle emerging from the detective. She shook her head.

Alex cleared her throat, moving her empty glass around in the air. "You're not a very nice bartender."

"That's because I'm the bartender, the hostess, the master chef, the CEO of this menu tonight…"  
>"I offered to help but apparently you'd rather I sit right here and get drunk."<p>

"No…not drunk…just keep yourself busy."

"And, in the meantime, get drunk…_more_ please."

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia stopped sautéing the vegetables, opened the refrigerator, and took the bottle out once again, filling Alex's glass.

"Thank you, Baby…" Alex puckered and closed her eyes, awaiting Olivia's lips to join hers.

She felt Olivia's hot breath before she felt her warm tongue caress her lips. Alex melted into the softness. As she began to return the sweeping motions of the brunette's tongue, she heard a woman's throat clear. Quickly breaking apart, Alex wiped her lower lip for any smeared lipstick, her heart now racing from her chest.

"Hi, Mom…" Alex tried, looking at Olivia who had left the scene rather quickly, returning to the blender to puree the cashews.

"Cashews, Liv?" Alex questioned, wishing to change the subject.

"To _veganify_ it, the cashews will add to the creamy flavor, along with the soymilk to make it like a cream sauce. It's brilliant, actually." Olivia was brimming with confidence.

"It sounds delicious, Olivia, and I'm famished. I can't wait," Mrs. Cabot smiled, placing her hand on Olivia's shoulder as she reached around her and got a wine glass. "Alex, will you open another bottle for dinner, honey? " She turned to Olivia. "Cabernet for you, right, Olivia?"

Olivia smiled. "That's right…all the way…"

Alex felt a certain joy well up inside of her at this subtle, yet significant remembrance of her fiancé's favorite wine.

Mrs. Cabot took the bottle of white from the refrigerator and poured herself a small amount, looked at Alex's glass and questioned, "Refill?"

"Sure…" Alex smiled. "See, my mother's a good bartender…"

Her mother walked up and refilled her glass, putting the bottle away and returning to the counter next to her daughter. "Your father said 7:45…is that right?"

"Yes…everything will be ready by then…" Olivia smiled. "…and your daughter should be in rare form, as well…"

Mrs. Cabot smiled. "OK, we'll be up." The older woman turned to walk by.

Alex stopped her, placing a hand on her back, "Mom?" Alex reached around her mother, taking her into a firm hug, closing her eyes, feeling them fill with tears. "I love you, Mom…" she whispered. "So much…"

She felt her mother tremble in her arms. "I love you, too. Alex. Very much…"

… … … … … …

Alex had actually helped, when the time came, and did her part to set the table with Olivia. The dining room looked beautiful, candles lit, Billie Holiday. playing on the Bose. Before setting the table, Alex showed Olivia where the special dishes were—the white china dishes with the gold rims, pale blue cloth napkins with starfish and shell napkin rings, crusty white bread for the pasta, salad served on the side, and the dessert ready and chilling in the refrigerator.

Once everyone was seated, Mr. Cabot raised his glass and everyone else did as well. "To this wonderful meal our future daughter-in-law has lovingly prepared for us."

"Cheers!" the other three declared, Alex more loudly than the rest, and then each took a sip.

"This looks and smells absolutely incredible, Liv. You've outdone yourself. Such a Susie Homemaker…" Alex flirted, ever-so-subtly.

Olivia smiled and stood, feeling the blonde's eyes on her, burning into her intensely as everyone passed their plates to the brunette and she began serving the pasta and passing the plates back, the steaming dishes smelling divine. Olivia looked at the grinning blonde and shook her head minutely, laughing through her nose at her cuteness. Alex had that glazed look about her eyes at this point, her grin devilish, that witty mouth on the verge of saying or doing something inappropriate. Olivia was grateful the attorney was keeping it in check.

"Thank you, Al." Olivia said quietly, serving herself last and then sitting, placing her napkin on her lap and taking her wine glass into her hand. "I'd like to propose a toast. Everyone lifted their glass. "To Alex…thank you for calling me that one day in February and changing my life. Thank you for insisting that I go to brunch with you. Thank you for not giving up on me and not leaving my side…" Olivia's eyes were filled with tears at this point, her nose running. Alex's face showed the same. "Thank you, Alex Cabot…" he lower lip trembled as she took a sip of her red wine.

Olivia looked over at Alex's parents and saw the pure emotion on their faces, as well. They smiled and sipped their wines. "Here, here…" they commented, almost in unison.

"Thank you for catering to my food tastes, Olivia. This whole meal was made just for me, I know that, and I am blown away at how good it looks and smells." Alex mother beamed.

"It was my pleasure, Mrs. Cabot…"

"Please…call me Cathy, Olivia." She smiled at Olivia and put her hand on top of the detective's.

"Cathy, it is." Olivia smiled.

… … … … … …

Dinner having been eaten, dessert demolished, coffees mostly imbibed, candles having formed themselves into short masses of wax from tall tapers they had been earlier, Olivia stood briefly and blew them out carefully.

"Everything was incredible, Olivia. Every single morsel." Alex's mother smiled at the brunette.

"I agree…all of that was vegan?" Mr. Cabot questioned.

"Every single bit," Olivia bragged. Olivia was so stuffed at this point, all she wanted to do was unbutton her skirt and lie on the coolness of the floor, waiting for everything to digest. Also, having had three glasses of red, she was feeling an enormous buzz after not having had a proper, full lunch. She took a breath, willing her skirt to stop digging into her already full belly.

"I miss Jonathan…" Alex mused. "I wish he could have been here for Liv's meal. He would have appreciated it. He probably would have called it some hippy, granola food, but he would have liked it."

Olivia reached across to her fiancé and placed her hand on top of hers, squeezing softly.

"He'll be back before we know it…" Mr. Cabot said, looking at his wife, whose eyes were now tearing. "He's getting better, Cath…he's fixing himself again."

Mrs. Cabot nodded, using her napkin to blot her nose. "I know."

"We've had such a good dinner, let's not bring it down. Anyone up for an after dinner walk on the beach?" Alex suggested, her eyebrows raised, hand lingering on Olivia's, fingering her ring.

"I'm tired, Alex…" Mrs. Cabot began. "I think I'll go to the study and watch some TV with you father. I think there's a new Law & Order on tonight." Mrs. Cabot stood, the other three following suit and pushing their chairs in. "Oh, and Katie is coming over at ten this evening to clean up…so that's in an hour. You've done so much Olivia, now just relax for the rest of the evening and Katie will clean everything up. OK?"

Olivia opened her mouth to protest.

"It's a done deal. No buts…" Mrs. Cabot smiled. "No arguments."

Olivia sighed as Alex slid her arm around the brunette's waist.

"Goodnight, girls. You two be careful when you're out walking," Mr. Cabot stated in all seriousness.

"Oh, I think Olivia would have some plans for anyone who tried anything with our daughter. I have a feeling she wouldn't let that happen," Mrs. Cabot winked.

The four said their goodnights, hugs included, and the Cabots retired downstairs for their TV show.

Alex turned into Olivia's arms as the brunette placed her hands on the blonde's hips, gripping firmly. Alex's hands cupped Olivia's jaw tenderly, the blonde looking into her eyes deeply, then roaming over her mouth, running the pads of her thumbs over her lower lip.

"God, you're amazing, Baby." Alex leaned in and softly, securely, peacefully, kissed Olivia so passionately Olivia felt her eyes roll back of their own accord, her breathing becoming deep and slow. Alex hands found their way to Olivia's backside, squeezing firmly, pulling the detective to her with strength. "A walk?" She managed in between breaths.

Olivia nodded, leaning her head back as Alex kissed the column of her neck, her tongue brushing lightly.

Alex stopped and held her hand out, Olivia placing hers into the blonde's as they walked downstairs and headed out to the beach.

… … … … … …

The beach walk was nice but neither could keep their hands off of the other. Fully clothed, in cumbersome outfits that did not allow for proper groping, the women found their way back to the house within forty-five minutes of being on the beach. Too horny to say "hi" to Katie who was washing dishes upstairs when they got back to the house, and immediately went to their bedroom and closed the door, hearing the TV on in the study and the ever loved "dun-dun" of the Law & Order series.

"I have wanted you _all_ night, Liv…" Alex began shedding her clothing, her eyes piercing into Olivia's as the brunette slowly began unbutton her shirt, smirking at Alex.

"I gotta take a shower, Babe…"

Alex shook her head. "No, you don't…" Alex removed the last of her clothing—her panties and bra—and eased up to Olivia, now helping her remove her skirt, and letting it drop to the floor. Alex reached up to the brunette's lace-covered breasts and took them in her hands, Olivia moaning, her head tilted back.

"Is your motor still running, Liv?" Alex whispered.

Olivia nodded as Alex tongued her neck, continuing to fondle her breasts through the fabric. Olivia reached behind her, wanting to feel Alex's skin, and unclasped her own bra, releasing her girls from their confines. Alex's mouth immediately went for an aroused nipple, Olivia gasping when she felt teeth tugging at her tingling flesh.

"I don't need to tell you that we need to be quiet, right?"

Olivia nodded, gasping again as Alex pleasured the other nipple. "God, I hate being quiet, though…what do you say…we make a quick trip back to the city soon for a couple of days for dress shopping…stay at the penthouse, love on…"

Alex's hand found its way inside Olivia's wet panties and began stroking her folds.

"…uhhh, Alex…love on Hillary, be as loud as we want…" Olivia gasped as Alex's fingers found their way inside of the brunette.

"I think…" Alex kissed Olivia's mouth, trying in between kisses, "…it sounds like a good idea."

Before Olivia knew it, Alex had her panties around her ankles and she had been backed onto the bed, Alex now fully inside of her, working her fingers quickly, the blonde watching her face. Olivia opened her eyes, feeling her panting come faster, to see Alex's flushed face hovering over her. Olivia smiled, then, feeling a sudden wave of euphoria, widened her eyes and clenched Alex's wrist, stopping her motions.

"If I come right now…" she squeaked... "It won't be quietly…I can feel it, Babe…"

"You _have _to be quiet, Liv…" Alex put her other hand over the detective's mouth and smiled. Alex began moving her hand again, slowly this time.

"Ohhh, Baby…I'm going to come long and hard if you go slowly like that…" Olivia hissed, her face contorting in pleasure.

"What way will make you come quietly?"

Olivia smiled, her eyes still closed. She whispered, "Just your mouth on me is _slightly_ less intense…" She shuddered when Alex removed her fingers. "Just slightly, though."

"Get the pillow ready, Liv…" Alex stated, sliding down in between the brunette's legs.

Within moments, Olivia felt her body shudder its release as promised, quietly, muffled by the downy stuffing of the pillow.

Panting, Olivia tried… "Is that my reward for dinner tonight?"

"That's just the beginning, Baby. I still have to thank you for the wine, the bread, the dessert…If you can be a good, quiet girl like that…there's plenty more where that came from.

And there was…

… … … … … …


	16. Chapter 16

16

Alex looked out across the expanse of blue in front of her, a serenity filling her entire being. She closed her eyes, mug clutched in front of her, legs outstretched, as the waves cheered their crescendo and then retreated, lulling Alex's mind. The air was slightly chillier this morning than it had been on previous mornings. Alex had chosen a pair of Olivia's faded jeans—only slightly big in the backside region—and a white t-shirt with a white cable knit sweater over it to cut the chill. Feet bare, she looked at her pedicured toes—a soft pale pink—the color Olivia liked best on them.

When Alex had gotten up that morning, Olivia had been sprawled in the middle of the bed, face up, the thin sheet barely covering her exquisite body. She had looked so peaceful—no mouth wide open, no drooling. In fact, there was an angelic quality, a slight smile on her face, as she slumbered, satiated, no doubt, from the previous evening.

Alex's goal had been to thank Olivia properly—for everything. And thank her, she had. Olivia tried to return the favors many times—Alex only submitting to Olivia's touch and temptations a couple of times—but Alex insisted the pleasure be bestowed upon the brunette. Besides, they would have plenty of time to even out the scoring for the rest of their lives.

During Olivia's toast at dinner, she had thanked Alex for calling her. She had thanked Alex for talking her into meeting that one day. She had thanked her for standing by her during one of the hardest times in her life, thus far. There was a reason they had been slipped back into each other's lives at just the right moment. Now, they were getting married. It was something Alex had only imagined, fantasized about for five years, never knowing it would come true. And now it was…

Before she left the bedroom, Alex left a small note for Olivia, written on the same monogrammed stationary, in her trademark flowing handwriting, for Olivia to find when she awoke.

Now, the attorney sat, enjoying her morning coffee, and feeling at one and content with everything around her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, taking a cleansing breath.

"Hey, sexy thang," Olivia said softly.

Alex smiled before she opened her eyes to see her fiancé standing there, hands in the jacket pockets of a fitted, black Adidas track suit, white tank underneath, flip-flops on. Olivia leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips before sitting in the lounger next to her. The brunette gathered her damp, wavy hair up, finger-combing it, shaking it out, butterfly clip in her teeth. Alex could smell fresh soap, shampoo, and a hint of perfume wafting from the brunette.

Alex leaned her head back and faced her, watching the detective as she adjusted her chestnut locks, admiring the mesmerizing beauty beside her.

Olivia was looking straight ahead, twisting her hair but smiling that devilish smile that told the attorney she knew she was watching her. She finally clipped her hair in place and turned to look at Alex, reaching out her hand as the blonde began to play with and lightly touch the brunette's palm and fingers, gently, delicately.

"How are you feeling?" Alex inquired, smiling.

"Me?" Olivia looked around dramatically. "How am _I_ feeling?" She took Alex's hand and brought it to her lips, kissing softly. "I am feeling amazing, Al…" She kissed her hand again. "Absolutely incredible." She held the blonde's hand and rested them both on her toned belly. Alex's hand loosened from Olivia's hold and began to slip underneath her jacket and tank.

Olivia turned her head and just smiled, letting the blonde get in her feel. Olivia shivered lightly from the feel of delicate fingers tracing her skin, dancing around her abs.

"I can't stop touching you…" Alex whispered. "I'm so drawn to you, Liv. I just can't get enough…"

Olivia placed her hand over Alex's and the two closed their eyes, enjoying the moment.

"We've got a lot going on today…"

"I read the note," Olivia smiled. "It was like a novel."

Alex smiled, squeezed Olivia's belly playfully, and then returned her hand to her mug. "Mom's sister is coming into town and Dad's sister and her husband. All for the official, familial engagement party tonight."

Alex offered Olivia her mug and the brunette took it into her hands, taking a long swig. "Mmm…" she swallowed. "I know…" Olivia turned her head. "I'm pretty nervous…I'm not gonna lie." Her face had fallen slightly. She took another sip.

"And I don't want you to lie, Baby. Trust me…I'm nervous, too. My Aunt Margaret, Margo for short, is very similar to my mom, but, unfortunately, she doesn't know you, like my mom has gotten to know you. She is an old, single woman, opinionated, very old school, and not afraid to voice her feelings."

"Oh, Jeez…" Olivia uttered, handing the mug back.

"Have the rest, Babe. I'm done. That's my third cup," she smiled impishly.

Olivia shook her head, "Al…you're an addict…but, thank you…"

"My father's sister is just like my father, Aunt Jane, sweet as can be, a bit of a pushover, but her husband, Uncle Don, is a major jerk—kind of subliminally slimy…not overtly sexual, but a lot of innuendo and undertones. My father has never been able to stand how he emotionally abuses Aunt Jane, but it's not enough to press charges. It would be hearsay. My father can't stand that about him, how sneaky he is about taunting her and suggestive language. He's bedded prostitutes all throughout their marriage, but…"

"Under the radar type degenerate. Nice," Olivia said monotone. "He hasn't tried anything with—"

"With me? No. Never…but just gawking, inappropriate comments…he's just strange. You'll see. Oh, and he kind of has one roaming eye, too. You can't tell where he's looking half the time."

Olivia shivered. "Well, nothing will happen as long as you're with me, Babe. I'll confront the bastard." Olivia smiled. "Why doesn't Aunt Jane just leave him?"

"Good question…it's that codependent thing…they've been together so long, over forty-years, she never got a degree, never had a job…he tells her she'll end up crawling back to him, she believes him, yadda, yadda, yadda…she stays."

Olivia smiled, looking at the blonde. "God, you're adorable…I just want to _eat _you right now."

"Oh, Babe…don't start talking like that…it's too much…I'm already turned on just seeing you in that form-fitting track suit, smelling you…" Alex looked ahead, struggling with Olivia's playful banter.

"We could remedy that, Al…" Olivia teased.

"I know we could…" she looked at Olivia. "And we will…let's talk…I love talking with you, Liv."

"I love talking with you, Babe and, I have to say, your restraint has been admirable lately—and also a _huge_ turn on…thanks for last night, by the way."

"Please…" Alex tried. "My pleasure…I want to give you everything you deserve and part of that is all my love."

Olivia took Alex's hand in hers and they let them hang between them.

The women both looked back ahead. A small fishing boat was in the distance, pulling a net in, most likely, full of blue crabs. "The Lowensteins will be there—Diana, Gabe, Mark…so we'll know them and hang out with them for the most part, be sociable with the elders, but I think you and I need some sort of rescue code word or phrase…" Alex looked at Olivia who had now put her hood on. "Hey…and you know I won't leave your side tonight."

"And I won't leave yours, Al. Especially now that I know a perv will be on the loose. Maybe he'll tone it down once he knows I'm with Special Victim's Unit." Olivia took her sunglasses from her pocket and put them on. "So, what's our rescue code word?"

"Is this your incognito look here?" Alex joked.

Olivia laughed, "Code word, Babe…?

"Code word….code word…" Alex tapped her chin as she thought. "It has to be something no one will pick up on as being suspicious. Something we say anyway…"

"So, not something like…the purple pig slides down the rainbow slowly?"

"No, Babe…nothing like that."

"Too bad we're not at home…it could be 'did you clean the litter box' or 'did you feed Hillary?' we say those things all the time," Olivia offered.

"True…" Alex continued thinking, her eyes glazed over, staring at the water.

"How about something about one of us getting a message from work?"

Alex perked up, suddenly full of energy. "OK, if you need rescuing, you can say… 'oh, did I tell you Thomas called?' and if it's me that needs rescuing, I could say, 'did I tell you Elliot called?'"

"Perfect." Olivia smiled.

Alex took her phone from her jeans pocket and snapped a photo of Olivia as she was, hood and sunglasses on, resting against the lounger. "I couldn't resist…"

"So, you like this Unibomber look?"

"Gangsta Liv. Kind of catchy."

… … … … … …

"Aunt Jane and Uncle Don like the beach so they'll probably hang out there when they get here. But be aware…he swims in loose boxer briefs and a cigarette hanging from his mouth, and stands around and scopes, waiting for hot women in bikinis to appear, so…" Alex looked her fiancé over, "…hide your goods." Alex continued putting sun block on her arms and chest.

Olivia smiled. "My goods shall remain encased in this beautiful full-coverage bikini," she said, slipping a deep purple gauze beach cover-up over her swimsuit. "So…are turtlenecks and long, loose pants the attire for the evening?" She joked, turning to Alex.

"Please…_no_…although I think you'd even look sexy in that…" Alex, wearing a simple, black, thin-strapped bikini, lotioned her belly and began the front of her legs.

"If I'm gonna get my tan on for that amazing dress tonight, I gotta take this thing off, Babe." She tugged at her over-sized shirt as she walked up to Alex, suddenly feeling very amorous as she watched her fiancé lotion herself up. "Need me to get your back?" she husked, putting her hands on the blonde's shoulders then sliding down to her upper arms and rubbing them.

Olivia began slowly smoothing her upper chest, spreading the small white flecks of unblended sun block, moving to her shoulders, then to her cleavage, the tops of her breasts, using long sweeps down her sides, her flat stomach. She looked up to find Alex's pupils twice as big as they had been a few seconds ago.

"Turn around…" Olivia said, taking the tube from Alex. She squirted a large amount and rubbed her hands together, making it warmer to apply. Placing her hands on Alex's shoulders, she began smoothing it over shoulders, neck, back of arms, back, waist, moving lower to the back of her legs, using strong, firm hands to blend, feeling the blonde's muscles and perfect skin beneath her touch. Olivia stood and Alex turned, a look on the attorney's face that Olivia now knew all too well.

"God, I wish you could take me from behind with the pink one right now…" Alex whispered.

Alex's lips were parted, slow, warm breath being emitted. The blonde leaned forward and softly pressed her lips to the detective's. Olivia parted her own lips, allowing the blonde's tongue to enter, feeling her caress her own gently, searching, probing, their breathing intensifying.

There was a tiny knock at the door.

The women pulled away, smiling, Alex's eyes closed, biting her lower lip. She opened her eyes, "I'll get it…" She grabbed her towel and held it in front of her before opening the door.  
>"Sweetheart…Aunt Jane and Uncle Don are here."<p>

He looked at Olivia and smiled, waving. "Good morning, Olivia."

"Good morning, Mr. Cabot."  
>"Bill."<p>

"Good morning, Bill…" she smiled.

"Come up when you can…"

"We'll be up, Daddy…"

He turned and Alex closed the door behind him. Alex took a deep breath, smiling again, "Let the fun begin…"

… … … … … …


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N at the end. Enjoy!**

17

OOO

Uncle Don Alesio, Jr. did not disappoint.

Olivia and Alex sat on their loungers, watching as Uncle Don stood, thigh-deep in the ocean, cigarette hanging from his mouth, hands on hips, hairy belly hanging over his dingy, white loose boxer briefs.

"I don't know if I can stomach this…" Olivia swallowed, the women both looking in disbelief at Alex's Uncle Don. "I think I'm gonna barf."

Alex giggled softly, "Liv…_please_…don't make me laugh…"

"Jesus, Alex…_I'm_ making you laugh? _Me_? I think the comedy is playing out for itself right in front of us. It's like if Mr. Furley, Andrew Dice Clay, and Randy Quaid in _Christmas Vacation_ had a love child."

Alex cackled, lowering her volume instantly, hiding her face in her hands, her body shaking.

Olivia smiled, looking at the blonde. "God, you're sexy when you laugh…you know that?"

Alex looked at Olivia, a seriousness washing over her face. "I think we're gonna need to go back home for a couple of days _very_ soon…also, maybe not stay here as long as we originally planned? We'll get our festivities done here and go home, back to our humble palace in the city…with our little ragamuffin." Alex smiled.

"Whatever you want, Babe…is fine with me." Olivia grinned, taking Alex's hand and kissing her fingers softly.

They looked up to find Uncle Don watching them, a slight smile on his face, nodding.

"He doesn't own a swim suit?" Olivia questioned.

"This is how he attracts the female species." Alex smiled, flaring her nostrils. "He better not leave those butts in the water."

Olivia smiled. "As much as I'd like to call you the Butt Police…"

Alex slapped Olivia's arm playfully. "If he drops it, I'm gonna say something."

"Alex…" the detective tried.

"I am, Liv…this is our beach, our home. He will not litter those filthy, tarred, nasty-smelling cancer sticks on our beach. I wish you had the authority to give him a citation, but Cooper's Neck Beach is the only beach in Southampton that has banned smoking altogether."

Olivia smiled. "Your lawyer mode makes me hot."

"Ladies…" Uncle Don had waded out of the water and was now standing in front of their loungers, cigarette in hand, hairy legs dripping.

"Hello, Uncle Don…" Alex remained cordial.

Hello, Alexandra…looking as beautiful as ever…"

"So…Olivia…Bill tells us you're a real police woman?"

Olivia smiled. "Yes, I am a _real_ police woman. I'm actually a detective with Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit, Uncle Don."

"Ohhh," he feigned enthusiasm. "I didn't know there were hot lady cops like you around…" His eyes roamed over her body. She felt the bile rise up, threatening to gag her.

"Hot lady cop?" Alex questioned.

"Well, I'm just saying…she _is_ a cop—or sorry _detective_—and she's very obviously a woman, not sure about a lady…heh, heh…" his laugh was laced with years of unfiltered nicotine. "Any lady cop I've ever encountered usually has a real 'guy' look to her, you know?" a thick New York accent was prominent as Uncle Don adjusted himself in his briefs.

Alex put her hand to her mouth—from disgust or laughter, Olivia didn't know.

"What do _you_ do, Uncle Don?" Olivia inquired, not really caring in the slightest, giving her fiancé a moment to recover from whatever had overtaken her at that moment.

"Me? Oh, I dabble in a little bit of everything…you know, dry wall, crown moldings, painting, plumbing…I got my own business…you might of heard of it? It's called _Don's Quick Fix_…" he waited, smirking, one thumb in his waistband, the other nearing the end of his smoke.

Olivia shook her head. "Classy name, Don."

"I thought it had a nice ring to it. Any quick fix you need, I'll be there." He winked.

"You're disgusting." Alex obviously couldn't help herself.

"What?" He laughed. "You got a dirty mind, Alexandra."

"Wh—?"

"Let it go, Babe." Olivia tried, putting her hand on Alex's forearm.

"Yeah, listen to your girlfriend…" His eyes roamed over Olivia's figure again as he shook his head. "So, tell me, when you arrest people, you gotta get real close to them, right?"

Olivia nodded, "There's no other way, Uncle Don."

"Yeah," he nodded, "…anyone ever get, _you know_…when you're putting the cuffs on 'em?"

Alex stepped in, "OK…no we're not having this conversation." Alex stared at her uncle, folding her arms, absolute defiance on her flushed face. Her steely look caused him to take a slight step back, however, his smirk remained. He put his hands up in mock surrender.

"You heard the lady…" Olivia smiled.

"OK, OK…got it. Another time, then."

At that point Aunt Jane was attempting to come out of the water after her swim. She had been swimming since they came out to the beach and wobbled slightly as she tried to exit the water, the waves almost taking her down.

Olivia quickly put her feet in the sand, ready to stand. "I think she needs help."

Uncle Don finally turned around, only slightly acknowledging his wife, "Who, Jane? Nah, she's fine."

"Go help your wife, Uncle Don…" Alex glared.

Olivia looked at her feisty fiancé, seeing her anger begin to spill over, and then back at Aunt Jane, who wobbled again, the waves preventing her from leaving the water. "I'll help her." Olivia stood and jogged over to Aunt Jane, taking her by the arm and waist and guiding her to another lounger on the other side of Alex.

"Oh, thank you, Dear…" Aunt Jane's breathing was labored. She held her hand to her chest, recovering from her struggles.

Olivia looked at Alex who was absolutely fuming. The blonde moved to her Aunt's lounger and sat on the edge, holding her hand and stroking her upper arm. "You OK?" she asked.

Uncle Don commented, "Nice reflexes, detective. Nice…well, you know…yeah, reflexes…"

He turned and began walking toward the water, tossing his spent cigarette into the sand, calling over his shoulder, "I'm going for a swim."

"I hope you drown," Alex muttered under her breath.

"We get to look at _that_, _wet_?" Olivia commented, mouth open in disbelief.

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "_Olivia_…"

Olivia smirked at Alex, loving when she said her first name like that.

"Aunt Jane, why are you still with him?"

Aunt Jane's eyes began to tear, she fumbled with the skirt on her bathing suit. "I love him…"

"Jesus Christ…why?" Alex tried. "He treats you like crap. If Olivia hadn't stepped in…you'd either still be struggling or worse. He doesn't care about you…"

"You don't know that, Dear…he brings me flowers twice a week."

Alex turned to Olivia, a look passing between them about what flowers usually meant. "You know, Olivia is a detective with the SVU section of the NYPD…she can help you."

"He's never hit me, dear…or…raped me…" She seemed hesitant to even say the word.

Olivia looked at Alex, whose eyes were fixed on her aunt, her concern palpable.

"Alex…?" Aunt Jane began, her voice weak.

"Yes, Aunt Jane?"

"I'm tired…will you or Olivia walk me back to the house?"

Alex looked up finally, and smiled at Olivia. "Of course…it's…" she looked at the watch she had taken off that was sitting on the beach table, "…just about five, so we need to be getting back anyway. Party's at seven." Alex smiled. "Are you sure you're OK?"

Aunt Jane nodded, cupping Alex's cheek. "Yes, Dear…" she looked at Olivia, "…thank you for helping me."

"You're very welcome, Mrs. Alesi."

"Please call me Aunt Jane." She smiled weakly.

… … … … … …

AAA

Freshly showered and sitting in robes on their balcony, the women shared a contented moment of quiet. They had an hour to be upstairs for the festivities and everything had been planned out for them—food, décor, waitstaff, kitchen crew, and bartenders hired for the evening. Even Katie had the night off and was expected to show for the party.

For the most part, she and Olivia were ready, having already finished their make-up and hair, and were just waiting to slip their dresses on for the evening. Olivia's was a silky, sleeveless cross-over dress in vivid greens, blacks, fuchsias and whites. It hit at the knee and she had beautiful, three-inch green peep-toed heels to go with it. Alex had chosen a simple, white linen sheath dress, with a braided brown leather belt and matching heels, falling slightly higher than her knees.

Both dresses were bought together, as the women planned the different outfits they would wear for their events. So far, the only other events planned after this one was the two bachelorette parties—one being thrown by her high school friends, and one being thrown by her law school friends—both completely different crowds.

Olivia took a sip of her Cabernet and looked at Alex. "You're worried about Aunt Jane?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah… a little. I mean, it's been going on for years, though. She's still with him. I don't believe he physically abuses her, but…"

"My skin was crawling when we were talking to him. You were right in every way you described him." Olivia reached over for the attorney's hand and Alex intertwined her fingers with the brunette's. "Are you ready for tonight?"

Alex turned and smiled, "I'm ready for anything if you're by my side."

Olivia squeezed her hand. "I still haven't met this Aunt Margo. When is she coming?"

"Flight was canceled due to inclement weather in Florida. She might not get here until tomorrow." Alex looked at Olivia's hair, highlighted by the sun, wild and wavy around her head, her make-up impeccable. "God, you are beautiful, Olivia Benson."

"Well, I'm glad _you_ think so because your opinion is the only one that matters to me."

Alex ran her other hand over her French twist making sure her bobby pins were in place.

"You look gorgeous, Al. It's taking every bit of self-control for me not to ravage you until your eyes roll back in your head and you beg for more." Olivia looked back ahead, sipping her wine.

"Well…" Alex smirked, "…patience is a virtue, Babe."

… … … … … …

An hour later, Alex and Olivia walked up the stairs, hand-in-hand, to a crowd of friends and family, cheering and clapping, with more faces in the crowd than Alex expected. She wondered to herself who all the other people were that she didn't recognize. They made their way through the parted crowd kissing and hugging the people they knew, shaking hands and being introduced to people they didn't. Apparently, her parents had invited other lawyers and other friends from various clubs they were a part of—golf club, bridge club, Red Hat Society.

Alex recognized a couple of high school friends, that she knew she would have to talk with later, and then her focus went to a tall, dark-haired man, holding a mixed drink, near the kitchen veranda door. He was looking straight at her, his piercing blue eyes burning through her from across the room.

Then it hit her.

"Oh, my _God_…that's Lance Pretsky." Alex turned and began walking the other way. "_Fuck_!" she whispered, heading toward the top of the staircase, Olivia following close behind. "Why would my mother invite _him_, after everything I told her?"

Alex was shaking, she was so angry.

"Baby…take a deep breath," Olivia put her hands on the blonde's shoulders, lowering her head to make eye contact. "Come on…that's it…" Olivia continued to guide the blonde through series of calming breaths.

"OK…" she breathed, "…better." Alex smiled. "Thank you…"

Olivia held out her hand and Alex took it as they walked back into the party.

She spotted her mother, talking to two women of the same age, and walked up to her, Olivia in tow. "Mother," she said calmly, her smile like plastic. "Can I talk to you for a moment?" She raised her eyebrows, fake smile plastered across her face.

"Well, of course, Alex…" she looked at the other ladies, "…I'll just be a minute."

What Alex _wanted_ to do was drag her mother by her Marc Jacobs collar and shake her senseless. But, she remained calm as they walked into the butler's pantry—the place where things seemed to be resolved these days.

"Alex? What's this about?" Her mother seemed genuinely shocked.

"Seriously, Mom…?" She nodded, folding her arms. "You're going to stand there and act like you don't know why I'm upset?" She felt Olivia's hand steady on her back, reminding her to stay calm.

"I invited him a long time ago, Alex, before we went to _Le Fleur_ for dinner. I couldn't un-invite him."

Alex took a deep breath, realizing her mother was right. She couldn't very well have called him and told him he could no longer come.

"Two months ago, Alex. That's when I sent the invitations out. One of those Evites."

"OK," Alex breathed, trying to regain a sense of calm. "OK…" she repeated, bracing her hands on the butcher-blocked island. Olivia rubbed her back soothingly.

"I have to get back out there, Alex, and you do, too."

Alex nodded, taking another deep breath as her mother left the pantry.

Olivia leaned her head down, making eye contact. Alex smiled and shook her head. "I need more wine."

"I'll get it…you go ahead and talk to Lance and I'll come up casually, OK?"

"OK…" Alex kissed Olivia gently, delicately on the lips.

Re-entering the party, Alex walked towards Lance as Olivia parted toward the bar.

She walked up to her high school nemesis. "Lance…" she held her hand out and he shook it tenderly. Something in his eyes had changed. Alex couldn't quite place it but something was definitely different.

"Alex Cabot…" He smiled. "It's good to see you."

"It's been a really long time."

"Sixteen, seventeen years?" he calculated.

"Yeah, about that. What's going on with you? Tell me."

"Well…" he began as Olivia walked up and handed Alex her wine.

The two smiled at each other. "Olivia, this is Lance Pretsky, Lance Pretsky, this is Olivia Benson, my fiancé."

"Nice to meet you," he offered shaking her hand.

"And you, as well."

"Well…I am twice divorced, a lawyer in East Patchogue, I have fifteen year-old girl, a twelve year-old boy, and another five year-old girl. And that's about it. Not much else to tell, other than, I really screwed up my life."

Alex furrowed her brow, "Meaning?"

"Meaning, I didn't know what I had when I had it and now it's gone. My kids are my life but my exes have full custody and hardly let me see them."

Alex nodded slowly. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"How about you? Besides getting married to this breathtaking woman, what have you been up to?"

Alex decided to give him the shortened, need-to-know version. "I'm a prosecuting attorney for Manhattan's Special Victim's Unit. Olivia and I live in a penthouse in the city and we have a beautiful cat."

"You look happy," Lance commented.

"Understatement of the century," she said as she looked at Olivia who was smiling at her, brown eyes sparkling in the low lighting of the evening.

"I'm sorry you know…" he began.

"Pardon me?" Alex questioned.

"I'm sorry for being such a, pardon my French, _dick_ in high school."

Alex laughed, tilting her head back dramatically, "Oh, Lance…you were just a boy. Boys will be boys, right?"

Olivia looked at the attorney's demeanor as if she had just grown a second head, smirking.

"Yeah, but I was over-the-top crude in those days and I really wanted to come tonight to apologize to you."

Olivia entered the conversation, "From I've heard, you were quite an ass. Your behavior has stayed with her."

Alex looked at Olivia with a mix of emotions—surprise, horror, gratitude.

"I know I was. I am deeply sorry for that. I had no class, no self-control. You are, and have always been, a complete lady about the entire situation and I appreciate that. I apologize from the bottom of my heart, Alex."

"Thank you, Lance." Alex smiled and Olivia slipped her free arm around her waist, clutching firmly.

"Well…have a wonderful time tonight, Alex. You deserve it." He took her hand and shook it.

Not able to hide the bewilderment in her expression, she asked, "Are you leaving? So early?"

"I just wanted to congratulate you and to come to apologize in person. It was nice meeting you, Olivia." He turned and walked through the crowd and toward the door.

Olivia put her chin on the blonde's shoulder. "You OK?"

Alex nodded, still stunned. "Yeah…that was so weird, though."

"Time to mingle…" Olivia smiled, taking Alex's hand once again.

… … … … … …

After a buffet dinner of roasted chicken, wild rice pilaf, asparagus spears, and garlic mashed potatoes, everyone was standing around talking as a dessert of individual crème brulees was being eaten by the guests.

A plinking three times was heard over the crowd, who gradually fell silent from the interruption. The crowd parted to reveal Alex's father, standing with an empty champagne glass and a fork. "It's time for the speeches and champagne," he tried, his voice cracking.

Olivia looked at Alex, "Speeches?"

"Don't worry, Babe…I didn't know either. Follow my lead." Alex took her hand and guided her through the crowd to where several bottles of champagne were being chilled.

They stood in front of their guests. Alex took a deep breath as she looked out at everyone before looking at Olivia, her eyes filling with tears, already. She shook her head, her face twisting with emotion. She took her hand up to Olivia's face, wiping a tear from her cheek. "Olivia Benson…I don't know what there is to say to you that hasn't been said a million times. Nine years ago when I met you…I just knew there was something about you. I didn't know you well, or know what it was that I was feeling, but it was an instant connection." Alex sniffed. "When we were apart for those five years, there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't imagine our lives together and what it might be like. Reality has surpassed all fantasies…in every aspect. If I felt like didn't _want_ to live without you before, now I feel like I wouldn't be _able_ to…"

Both women were blubbering at this point. An older female guest handed them both a tissue.

They thanked her and Alex continued, "If you were ever taken from me…I truly don't know how I'd survive. You've become my air, my reason to be happy, my everything. I love you Olivia Benson." Alex kissed the detective softly before the women embraced, Alex feeling Olivia trembling in her arms.

"I can't do this," she whispered against Alex's ear.

Alex pulled away. "You don't have to…just say what you feel. Just talk to me…"

"What I feel? I feel more when I'm with you than I know what to do with. Every positive emotion flows through me when I'm with you. I am so engaged and attracted to your soul, so connected to your entire being, so proud to be yours, it scares me sometimes. We'll keep this PG," she smirked, earning light laughter from the crowd, "…but you have changed and rocked my world in so many ways. I can't wait to be your wife, ring on the finger, officially yours forever, Alexandra Cabot." Olivia kissed Alex again and the women embraced as the crowd erupted in applause and whistling, not a dry eye in the house. The women parted and Mr. Cabot handed Alex a bottle of champagne.

Alex handed it to Olivia, not being one for uncorking champagne after an emergency room visit in college. Olivia eased the cork off slowly and it popped, just as it should, no spilling—the perfect uncorking. She handed the bottle back to Mr. Cabot and he filled two glasses, handing them to the women.

Once most people had a glass, with the help of the hired staff serving the additional bottles, Olivia and Alex both held their flutes up to the crowd, "Cheers!" they said in unison, the guests repeated it, and then sipped.

Alex leaned in to Olivia, "See? That wasn't so bad…" she smiled.

"And we haven't had to use our code phrase once."

… … … … … …

OOO

After most of the crowd had left, the Lowenstein's, the Alesio's, and couple of other older couples remained. Too chilly to sit outside this evening, the adults gathered in the dining room and the younger adults gathered in the coziness of the study/TV room for the evening.

Olivia and Alex sat on one end of the sofa, pressed close together, Alex's arm around the brunette, stroking her hair. Gabe sat on the love seat and Diana and Mark sat on the chairs across from them.

"There's plenty of room here, Alex patted the sofa, motioning to the large vacant space.

"It's too hot over there…all that hotness might rub off on one of us." Diana joked. "I don't think Mark would be able to take it." She winked at her husband.

The group had had their share of wine and champagne and Olivia was more than buzzed. In fact, when she had gone to the restroom an hour earlier, she stumbled in her heels, almost twisting an ankle, just standing from the toilet. Alex kept bringing her wine, the guests kept handing her wine, the waiters kept refilling her glass and then there was the champagne. Olivia's head was spinning. She closed her eyes, relishing in the feel of the blonde's fingers through her hair, almost sending her to sleep.

"Babe?" Alex questioned softly. "You OK?"

Olivia smiled, her eyes still closed, "Yes…just a little tipsy…dizzy…"

Alex smiled and kissed the brunette's cheek.

"I have to go to the restroom again," Olivia whispered into Alex's ear, noticing a definite slurring of her speech. "I'm cut off, by the way…"

"Yes, you are…"

Olivia stood, wavering slightly, pulling her dress down and kicking off her heels before venturing to the master bathroom just next door. _Much better without heels,_ Olivia thought, lightly fingering the wall for balance. She entered the bedroom and closed the door halfway before walking into the restroom to relieve herself. She didn't know why but the song "Ordinary World" by Duran Duran was in her head. She sang softly, British accent included, to pass the time, as her bladder was quite full.

She heard a noise in the bedroom, causing her to jolt from her closed eyes and her private recording session ended as she reached instinctively to her hip for her weapon. "Al?" she questioned, blinking hard, suddenly semi-alert. She finished her business and pulled her panties back up, walking to the sink to wash her hands. She felt him before she looked up, her mind still in a wine-induced haze.

He was pressed to her, breathing against her neck, his erection at her back. "You ready to show me how you use those handcuffs?" His hands were on her hips, then quickly groping her breasts. Then his mouth was next to her ear, gruffly panting.

Olivia reacted and elbowed him in the stomach with all the strength she could muster, watching as he doubled over in pain.

"What the hell?" he whimpered. "You're a fuckin' tease."

Olivia froze, her mouth agape, watching as he winced, holding his side. "I—I—…I'm sorry…" Suddenly she felt ill. She stepped inside the bathroom and dropped to her knees, expelling the contents of her stomach.

"Liv?"

Olivia heard the door creak open. "What's going on?" she heard her fiancé ask sternly.

"Your fiancé slugged me." He pointed to the bathroom where Olivia was still on her knees.

"Get the hell out of here," she heard Alex demand. "Now!" she bellowed.

Olivia heard the door close and she closed her eyes before feeling a soothing hand on her back and then her hair being swept off of her face and neck.

"What happened, Babe?"

Olivia looked up, crying, her mascara running. "Your uncle tried to attack me…"

… … … … … …

A/N: **You can almost hear the "dun-dun" and see the location and time on the screen:**

**Cabot Residence**

**Southampton, New York**

**June 20, 2009**

**9:53 p.m.**

**I was sick today and stayed home so, as my therapy, I was able to write two chapters. Chapter 16 was released this morning and now Chapter 17. I would love to hear what you think of both! Please review or DM me. This chapter took a turn I wasn't expecting. Would love to hear what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N at the end!**

18

OOO

"Come on…let's get you to the bed to sit." Alex flushed the toilet and helped Olivia stand and guided her to the bed, both sitting at the foot. "Baby, what happened?" Alex stroked Olivia's hair, moving it from her face and then rubbing her back.

"I…I don't know. One minute I'm using the restroom, the next minute he's…he's pressed up against me, his hands all over me, asking me if I'm going to show him how I use the cuffs." Olivia took a deep, shaky breath, closing her eyes. "Next thing I knew, I elbowed him and you walked in."

"That bastard…" Alex put her arm around Olivia, leaning her head against the brunette's.

"What happened?" Diana questioned softly from the doorway, Mark and Gabe standing behind her. "We heard the commotion."

"He tried to attack Olivia." Alex stood to leave. "I need to get my parents."

"Wait…" Olivia tried, stopping Alex with a hand on her elbow. "Let me clean up and we'll go together. OK?"

Alex nodded. "OK…Diana? Will you have _just_ my parents come down here to the TV room?"

"Sure." The three left the ladies to their privacy.

Olivia washed her face and brushed her teeth and slipped slippers on her feet to make it easier, in her state, to walk.

Moments later, they entered the study to find Mr. and Mrs. Cabot there, sitting on the sofa. By this time, Olivia had composed herself and had slipped into detective mode. She paced the floor, looking down, arms folded.

"Mom…Daddy…something happened a few minutes ago."

Olivia interrupted. "I'll tell it, Alex. They need to hear it from me."

Alex looked at her fiancé, nodding, seeing the determination in the brunette's face.

"I went into the bedroom to use the restroom. When I came out to wash my hands, your Uncle Don was in there. He came up behind me and began touching me inappropriately, asking me about my handcuffs. I elbowed him in the stomach and Alex came in and told him to get out and he left. That's what happened." Olivia stopped pacing and looked between Alex's parents.

"I knew this would happen too close to home one day," Mr. Cabot said softly. "I knew it was only a matter of time.

"Now, I know this is family, but…" Olivia started.

"He's _not_ family…never has _been_ family." Mr. Cabot's face was red with anger.

"I have the option to press charges for attempted sexual assault. I'm fairly positive that his intention was to rape me. He was very aggressive and he had…he was very excited." Olivia left it at that.

Alex looked at Olivia, the blonde feeling tears in her eyes. Olivia was being so strong, so brave, so professional. After her experience at Sealview, Alex knew the brunette was still scarred by that event. Every now and then, but not often, the detective would have a nightmare, jolting her from sleep. Those bad dreams hadn't happened lately, and now Alex feared that this might set off another series of sleepless nights…Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away, wanting to be strong for Olivia.

"Where is he? I'll strangle the son-of-a-bitch!" Mr. Cabot's face took on an even deeper shade of red.

"Bill…" Mrs. Cabot tried. "Please…calm down…"

Bill Cabot looked at his wife, his expression changing, becoming calmer. "You're right."

"I'll go ask Jane where he went." Mrs. Cabot stood and left the room, Mr. Cabot following.

Alex walked up to Olivia, taking her hands in her own. "You OK?"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…if something like this doesn't sober you quickly," she smiled. The brunette pulled Alex into a hug, Alex falling into the strength and comfort of her arms.

"Shhhh…I'm fine, Al. I promise." Olivia swayed with the blonde, Alex taking deep, calming breaths.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…at our engagement party, no less." Alex pulled away to look at the detective.

"Hey…the party was absolutely amazingly wonderful. This is just…" Olivia cupped Alex's cheek and, rather than say anything, she kissed her softly and then held her again.

Moments later, after the women had seated themselves on the sofa, waiting for the return of Mr. Cabot, Alex looked over at Olivia as she held the blonde's hand in her lap, stroking it softly and staring at the coffee table at nothing in particular, eyes glazed over.

Mr. Cabot entered, practically shoving Uncle Don through the door. "Everyone else left. Your mother is sitting with Aunt Jane…have a seat," he demanded.

Uncle Don sat down as far away from the women as was physically possible.

"You want to tell me what happened?" Mr. Cabot inquired sternly. "And don't lie. You have two attorneys and an NYPD detective in your presence."

"That chick came on to _me_!" he yelled.

Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette's face stoic yet silently fuming. Alex could see the muscles in her jaw clenching.

"So when did that happen? When I was on the toilet?" Olivia questioned.

"No…uh…after that…I came in and you said…want me to show you my handcuffs?"

Olivia laughed, looking up at the ceiling. "Are you serious right now? You came on to me," she leaned forward, pointing at her chest. "You pinned me against the sink and started groping me." Olivia's tears were forming now, her composure weakening slightly. The blonde witnessed her take a small, deep breath.

"Well, if you weren't such a tease…"  
>Alex stepped in now, absolutely on fire. "This woman has not teased you once. You make both of us physically ill. You're the one that has cheated all these years, treated Aunt Jane like a slave, imprisoned her…and we're to believe that you, of all people, is what Olivia would throw herself at? This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. This whole situation is so far-fetched that you would think we would believe your story is the truth—that <em>anyone<em> would believe you—is ludicrous!" Alex felt tears streaming down her face.

Olivia said softly, "I won't press charges if you admit what you did and if you leave tonight, leaving Aunt Jane here so we can help her get away from you once and for all."

"You don't even know us, bitch!" he yelled at Olivia.

Bill charged for Uncle Don.

"Daddy—!" Alex's voice stopped him.

Olivia was unfazed by Uncle Don's outburst. Arms folded, raised eyebrows, dead glare, awaiting his confession.

"OK, so…" Uncle Don began, "…maybe I got a little hot and bothered by her…I mean…look at her…"

Mr. Cabot, Alex, and Olivia continued to wait, unwavering.

"I might have done what she said I did. I thought maybe…she would put out…looks like the type. So, yeah, I thought I'd give it a shot."

Olivia shook her head, jaw still clenched.

As calmly as was possible, Mr. Cabot stated, "I need you to get your belongings, I'll call a cab, and leave Southampton right now. Not in five minutes, not in an hour, right now. Aunt Jane is staying here for the time being. We have plenty of room for her. You, on the other hand, are never welcome here again. Is that understood?"

Uncle Don smirked, "This is how you treat family? That dame was asking for it."

"Get up…" Alex stated as she stood. The attorney had had enough.

"Hey, hey…" Uncle Don tried, raising his hands in surrender as he stood, "…I'm going. He leaned to his right, trying to look around Alex at Olivia again. "I'm sorry it didn't work out…we would have had a good time."

Olivia stood quickly, charging towards Uncle Don, fists flying. Alex and Mr. Cabot had to restrain her on both sides, her fists still swinging, her face flushed, sweat dotting her forehead with rage.

"By the time I come back up in ten minutes, I expect you to be standing with your bag at the end of the drive by the gate or I _will_ call the Southampton police. The taxi will be waiting." Mr. Cabot stated, both he and Alex still holding Olivia's arm.

Uncle Don turned and left, without another word.

Olivia took a deep breath and on her exhale, her face contorted with emotions she had been holding in. Alex enveloped her in her arms, rubbing her back.

"I'll call the cab. He can figure out the rest as long as he's off this property." Bill Cabot went to the phone on the desk.

Olivia looked at Alex, smiling lightly. "Give me a second?"

Alex nodded.

Olivia walked up to William Cabot and placed her hand on his arm. He turned from looking through his rolodex for a cab number. "Thank you…"

"Olivia…that man…has been nothing but bad news since my sister married him. It's time we got rid of him." His voice began to shake with emotion, "You are our family now…" He took her in a tight bear hug, holding her tightly.

Pulling away, Olivia turned to Alex as Mr. Cabot continued to make the call. The brunette walked toward her, the women holding each other's waists.

"Let's get you to bed," Alex said softly.

Olivia simply nodded, letting the blonde guide her from the room.

… … … … … …

Within moments, Olivia's face was washed teeth brushed again, nightshirt on as Alex tucked the covers in around her and kissed her forehead. Pulling away, Olivia took Alex's hand gently, holding it on her lap. "I'm fine, you know…"

Alex's eyes began tearing as she drew her lips inward and nodded quickly. "I know you are. I am just so sorry this happened, Liv."

"Your aunt has a chance to change her life now…your mom and dad will help her."

Alex's tears fell as she leaned forward and Olivia sat up to hold her, feeling the blonde tremble beneath her.

Olivia sat back, closing her eyes. "I'm so tired…" she whispered, feeling her body drift.

"I know you are, Babe." Alex kissed her lips gently.

Olivia puckered slightly, feeling the softness of the blonde's lips, and then felt her body and mind drift to sleep.

… … … … … …

AAA

The next day was Sunday and Alex and Olivia were the first up at the early hour of six-thirty. Olivia wanted to go on a run before the day got too hot and Alex was going to join her this morning. The women sat at the breakfast table, having made coffee, and prepared croissants, muffins, and bagels in a basket, complete with spreads, all set out on the kitchen island.

Alex lifted her cup, "Let's go back today for a couple of days, Liv. I can call Kathleen and let her know we'll be there some time before noon?"

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good." She tore open a croissant, broke off a small piece, and spread strawberry jam on it with her knife. "I think we could use some alone time…" She popped the piece into her mouth. Olivia interlaced her fingers with the blonde's as she chewed, looking down at the paper she had spread out to her right.

"Hey…" Alex tried.

Olivia looked up and smiled.

"Are you all right?"

Olivia nodded, cupping Alex's cheek in her hand. Alex turned her face and kissed the brunette's palm. "I'm fine, Al. I'm still thinking about it, true, but I am just happy Aunt Jane has decided to stay here for a little while. So, it makes the blow of what happened softer." Olivia stroked Alex's lower lip with the pad of her thumb before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

"You'd tell me if you wanted to talk, right?"

Olivia nodded, wiping her mouth and chewing another piece. "Of course, Babe. Always." Olivia returned to the paper. "Birnbaum and Bullock's is having a wedding dress sale, Babe." She looked up. "We could go tomorrow…" she smiled, still fingering the blonde's hand.

Alex smiled, a giddiness rising inside her. She was going back home, with the love of her life, to be alone in their apartment with their sweet baby Hillary, and tomorrow they would shop for dresses. It was all too perfect. Alex couldn't control her emotions. She sniffed, feeling her eyes well with tears of happiness.

"Oh, Babe…" Olivia began, leaning in for another kiss.

"Don't mind me…" Alex laughed lightly. "This is only gonna get worse, you know…I am not sure I'll be able to talk on our wedding day." She blew her nose on a napkin.

"Trust me…I might appear calm and reserved but I'm in the same boat as you…at least we'll _both_ be a wreck together, Babe." Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde again, this time, parting her lips and pressing her tongue inside, caressing Alex's, lingering on her lower lip and sucking lightly.

"Oh, yeah…we definitely need a couple of days…"

… … … … … …

Both women panting, Olivia stopped at the gate and pulled her ankle up behind her, heel to her bottom as she stretched. Alex copied the move, admiring Olivia's muscled form, her backside in those short wind shorts. Olivia shifted to the other leg and so did Alex, still watching the brunette, smirking.

Olivia spread her legs and leaned forward placing both hands flat on the ground and looking through her legs at the blonde, smiling, the blonde ogling her backside without restraint.

Alex kept her eyes on Olivia but stood and shook both legs out, shifting from foot to foot, hands on hips.

Alex slid the card through the reader and the gates slowly opened.

"Race you to the house…" Olivia said quickly and then took off running, Alex not far behind.

Alex caught up quickly, the two women running breathlessly and laughing as they approached the front door, panting and bending over.

"Tie…" Olivia breathed.

They walked inside and up the stairs to tell Alex's parents good morning and to inform them of their departure, sweaty and out of breath.

"Good morning, ladies," Mr. Cabot said cheerfully over his paper. "Coffee?"

"We've had some, thanks," Alex said as she and Olivia walked closer.

Aunt Jane and Mrs. Cabot were also at the table. Aunt Jane had noticeable bags beneath her blue eyes.

"Thank you for an incredible engagement party…" Olivia tried.

Mrs. Cabot laughed lightly, her expression even. "We're glad it was such a success…except for that buffoon husband of yours, Jane."

Aunt Jane's eyes began to water, her lower lip to tremble.

"Aunt Jane…you OK with staying here for a little while?" Alex inquired gently.

Aunt Jane nodded, "As long as I have my family around me…"

Alex looked at Olivia. "We'll be here, Aunt Jane…but…Olivia and I are going to go back home for a couple of days but we'll be back on Tuesday."

"You're leaving?" Mrs. Cabot asked.

"Yes, but we're coming back in two days…Tuesday night Olivia and I are going to make dinner for everyone, Katie included, and we're cleaning up, too. No ifs, ands, or buts…OK?"

"Oh, OK, Dear…but what are you going to do in two days?"

"Just…touch base with work, see Hillary…you know…little things…" Alex stammered, trying not to look at a smirking Olivia.

"You two all gassed up? Oil checked? Tire pressure checked?"

"No, but we can do that at the gas station up the street before we head out."

"Don't worry, Buttercup. Dad's got you covered." He put his paper down, sipped some coffee, and stood. "Keys?"

"On the hook in the butler's pantry. The one with the metal NYPD keychain. Thank you, Daddy…" she said sweetly, smiling at Olivia.

"Anything for my princess." He kissed her cheek as he walked by to head downstairs.

… … … … … …

Within a couple of hours, the women had showered, changed, packed a few items, called Kathleen, and were off, headed home for a couple days to themselves, eager to have a little normalcy back after a grueling twenty-four hours.

**A/N: Short but sweet. I wanted the issue that happened with the buffoon to be resolved and I wanted it resolved in a way that neither women appeared weak or needy. Now, back to Manhattan for a little home time. I know a few of you have been waiting for this! **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **

**First of all, if you leave a review as a "guest" I would LOVE to message you back but, sadly, cannot.**

**Thank you to all of the "guests" out there with the encouraging comments. I appreciate each and every one.**

**Here is the back at home penthouse time, as promised. They work some things out, love on each other, and the next chapter will be dress shopping. Hope you enjoy!**

**As always, read and review!**

**Patricia**

19

AAA

Alex and Olivia entered the penthouse and closed the door, seeing Kathleen on the sofa the three squealed and then embraced.

Hillary came running around the corner to greet them, the tiny bell around her neck jingling her presence.

Olivia knelt down, "There's my big, fat girl!" She scooped Hillary up in her arms, the feline purring heavily, rubbing her whiskers against Olivia's cheek and trying to get a few kisses in. "Oh, my Baby!"

Alex smiled at her fiancé's adoration for their furry friend.

"And here's your other Mama…" Olivia cooed, pointing Hillary's face towards Alex. Hillary continued to rub against the brunette, displaying how much she was missed.

"Mama Benson is in the house…" Alex chided, walking into the bedroom to put the two carry-ons they had brought back from the beach house.

It looked like Kathleen had changed the linens, the bed perfectly made, and fresh towels were folded at the foot. Alex walked back into the living area. "That's so sweet of you, Kath…you didn't have to wash everything. We could have done that." Alex slipped her arm around Olivia, Hillary now smelling her other mother and wanting some love from her, as well. Olivia handed the bag of fur to the blonde, Alex cradling her in her arms as she purred contentedly, eyes closing as Alex scratched behind her ears.

"You shouldn't have to do that after a trip. I've been loving staying here and, don't get me wrong, I have been looking for things to do…your gym downstairs is amazing, by the way, but…there's only so much Netflix and Lifetime Network I can watch.

"It looks absolutely pristine in here, Kathleen." Olivia commented, going to her purse and taking out the envelope that she and Alex had agreed on giving her. Olivia handed her a sealed white envelope that read _Kathleen_ emblazoned in Olivia's geometric print.

"What is this?" she said, almost annoyed. "I told you…staying here is enough."

"First of all, you _will_ accept it, and secondly, it's the first part of our gift to you for watching our daughter." Alex proclaimed. "We're leaving again Tuesday around noon, though. Can you stay for just one more week after that? Then, we are coming home for good, right Babe?" Alex turned to Olivia, already seeing her relaxed, contented, at-home demeanor return as she took an apple from the fruit bowl from the counter and headed to the sink to wash it.

"That's right…one more week and then it's home sweet home…" she smirked, slight mischief in her eye, as she bit into the juicy apple, absentmindedly sucking the juices and then licking the apple bottom to top as she scrolled through something on her cell phone, unbeknownst to the detective, driving Alex insane with desire.

Alex realized her mouth had been hanging open and she hadn't been listening to Kathleen say something about a friend inviting her somewhere soon.

"Alex?" Olivia laughed.

Blinking hard, she refocused. "I'm sorry, Kath…a trip?"

"It's cool, Alex. Olivia will tell you. I'll leave you two alone. Oh, there's a load of clean towels in the dryer I didn't get a chance to fold. The cycle should be done soon."

"OK…"Alex said, still slightly distracted, now going through the mail on the entry table. "We'll call Monday evening…" She looked up and smiled, looking forward to the moment the door closed. Olivia walked her to the door and she grabbed a bag from the floor next to it.

"You two be good…bye Hillary," she said to the cat that was back on the sofa, fast asleep.

Olivia closed the door behind her and turned around, sighing, leaning against it, one arm behind her the other biting off the last bit of fruit. She stepped away from the door and walked into the kitchen, throwing the core away and washing her hands.

Alex came up behind her and slithered her hands down the front of Olivia's black linen pants, feeling the satin of her panties, moving her hands lower still, fingering the warmth of Olivia's core through the fabric. Olivia moaned loudly and leaned her head back on the blonde's shoulder, closing her eyes.

The blonde's hands went flat against strong, smooth hip muscles—touching, stroking, squeezing—before returning to satin, stroking her folds through her clothing, feeling her wetness build. Olivia brought her arms up behind Alex's neck and Alex took the opportunity to lay her open mouth on the detective's pulse point, tonguing her quickening heart rate, her hands moving upward, covering her breasts feeling the hardening of her nipples through her denim camp shirt.

"No bra, detective?" She managed, her own body trembling with want, as she continued to tongue and kiss Olivia's neck.

"Sweet freedom, counselor. Besides…" she turned in Alex's arms, "…I knew _this_ would be happening as soon as we got home. Less clothing to remove."

Olivia leaned in for a heated kiss, tongues intertwined, searching, tasting, her hands traveling to Alex's jaw, as she kissed the blonde with abandon, their breathing intensifying. Breathlessly, Alex pulled away. Looking at Olivia's face, eyes closed, contorted with impending pleasure. Alex reached underneath Olivia's shirt and cupped her warm, soft breasts in her hands, loving the feel of their weight, pebbled nipples erect, waiting to be touched, tongued, fondled, sucked. Alex hesitantly released them and began unbuttoning the brunette's shirt—one, two, three, four buttons—and then parted the lapels, revealing two perfect tanned globes, which her mouth immediately gravitated to, her other hand untying the drawstring on her pants, letting them fall to the floor.

"Up on the counter, Babe…"

Olivia effortlessly hoisted herself onto the counter, absolute lust in those cocoa eyes, her breathing labored as Alex removed her panties, letting them fall to the floor, as well. Alex pulled the brunette's hips to the edge as Olivia wrapped her toned legs around the blonde as she reached down and slipped two fingers inside of her fiancé.

Olivia loudly moaned her pleasure, obviously taking advantage of the fact they could now be free. "Alex, Baby…" she panted, beginning to undulate her hips around the blonde's fingers. "So good…"

Alex slipped another finger in and Olivia opened her eyes grabbing Alex's face for another heated kiss, her gyrations increasing in strength. Olivia screamed, "Oh, God, Baby…" and they heard paws running by, down the hallway.

The women laughed only briefly, before Olivia's face returned to pure pleasure, her hips moving faster now, Alex's hand turning inside of her, curling her fingers forward to hit the spot that always sent Olivia over the edge. Olivia gasped, eyes closed, head tilted upward as she clutched Alex's shoulders firmly. "Oh, Alex…" she squealed loudly, now riding Alex's fingers wildly, holding onto the blonde for dear life. "I'm…I'm…" She opened her eyes and looked at Alex, kissing her once again, as she moaned against the blonde's mouth, before pulling her mouth away and screaming to the sky as she reached her climax, pulling the blonde closer, gripping her shoulders tightly as her body released, sending her into spasms of an intense orgasm. Olivia whimpered through the aftershocks, eyes closed, smiling and biting her lower lip, gasping with each contraction.

Alex tucked a stray lock of hair behind Olivia's ear and kissed her cleavage tenderly. Alex pulled away to help Olivia off of the counter but the brunette held her hands, stopping her.

"Hold me, Alex. Just…"

Alex took her in her arms, Olivia gripping firmly, her body shaking with emotion. Alex could hear the brunette crying now. Alex held her tighter, her concern growing. "Liv, Baby?"

Alex pulled away, still holding Olivia tightly.

Olivia's face was melancholy. "I'm sorry…after such a wonderful moment and I'm crying." She buried her face in the chest of Alex's t-shirt.

The buzzer on the dryer sounded.

"No, Babe…let's go lie down and talk, OK? We'll change and talk about it, all right?"

Olivia shook her head, looking at Alex's lips. "I've been telling you that I'm OK…"

Alex lowered her head to make eye contact with the brunette. "Yeah? But you're not…" Alex held Olivia again, the detective gripping her tightly. They held each other for a while before releasing each other. Alex stepped back and helped pull Olivia off of the counter.

Alex grabbed Olivia's clothing from the ground and tucked it underneath her arm as she slid her other arm around her waist and they made their way down the hallway and into their bedroom.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia thought she was OK. She really did. After all, he hadn't really raped her—only scared her. Just like Lowell Harris had a little over a year prior. She had been through just enough in each instance to make her think she was going to get raped. Still, it didn't make it easier. When she was in the basement of Sealview, and looked at that dingy mattress as sheer panic rolled through her, struggling to break free of his hold, kicking and fighting every step of the way, it hadn't been enough. Even bloody and broken he had still dragged her back and cuffed her to the gate, and almost made her…

If Fin hadn't come down when he did, she would have been raped, plain and simple.

And the same had happened last night. If Alex hadn't come in when she had, Olivia would have, most likely, been raped. The trauma was real. Her emotions were real, but she told herself that last night wasn't the same. But it was the same helpless feeling she had thirteen months prior in the women's correctional facility.

Alex came in with a basket of warm, pale yellow towels from the dryer that Kathleen had mentioned as Olivia lay on the bed, head propped on three pillows, in a pair of gray sweatpants and a loose v-neck t-shirt on. The back of her hand was on her forehead as she continued to dwell on the previous evening, her thoughts and emotions now coming full force. Alex began folding the towels and Olivia sat up, cross-legged, to help.

Alex looked at her as she folded. "Olivia…"

Olivia looked at her, placing a folded towel on top of another one Alex had already folded. "I guess I wasn't fine, Al." She took another towel from the basket. "Sealview was thirteen months ago. I had been going to therapy."

"What happened with that? You stopped, right?"

"You and I…we happened again," she smiled. "You're my therapy, Al." I haven't had hardly any bad dreams since you and I have been back together. But…I think those emotions are still there and, even though I wasn't actually raped…"

Alex stopped folding and rounded the bed, sitting next to Olivia. The detective held a warm towel to her face, hiding her crying. "Hey…" she wrapped her arms around her, rocking her slowly, rubbing her back. "…it's nothing to be ashamed of…there's nothing you could have done. You did _nothing_ to cause those things to happen."

"Sounds like all of the things I tell victims and exactly what my therapist told me, almost word for word." Olivia let the towel drop to her lap, her arms encircling the blonde's waist.

"It's true and you know it is, Baby…" Alex kissed Olivia's forehead. "I want you to talk to me, Liv. We're gonna be married and we need to communicate…not just physically," she smirked, "…but on all levels. Don't just shut down on me when you think you can handle things on your own. It's not good for either of us."

"I know, Al…I'm sorry, Baby."

Hillary jumped up on the bed to see what was going on since her mother's shrieking had ceased. Alex gently tipped her over, like a cow, and began rubbing her large belly, earning kisses on her hand as she did so, her purring reverberating throughout the room.

"God it feels good to be home, Babe." Olivia sighed into Alex's neck, her mouth drifting up and placing light kisses on the ropey column of muscle as the attorney tilted her head to the side.

Alex put the towels in the basket and set it on the floor, and then returned to her seat next to Olivia, the detective placing her hand on her cheek and thumbing over smooth, porcelain skin. Olivia leaned in, pressing her lips to the blonde, raising on her knees and hiking a leg over to straddle the blonde as she leaned her back delicately.

Olivia leaned over, delicately encircling the blonde's nipples with her thumbs through her navy tank, "What do you want?" she kissed Alex's neck, tops of her breasts, pulled the tank down and tongued her cleavage. Alex sat up slightly and Olivia pulled the tank over her head swiftly. "You said something yesterday about the pink one from behind?"

Alex moaned her remembrance as Olivia took her mouth with her own once again, soft lips searching, tongues exploring, never quite getting enough.

"Undress, Baby…I'll get our friend."

Alex moaned again but was up off the bed so quickly that Olivia hadn't had a chance to stand yet. Olivia smiled at the blonde's eagerness and she watched as Alex virtually panicked when her jeans zipper got snagged. "Fuck," she trembled, her desire impeding all simple, rational movements.

Olivia smiled and walked up to the attorney, taking the zipper in her fingers and easily sliding it down before looking into her eyes and kissing her gently, softly. Alex pulled away and unclasped her bra, tossing it aside and then removed her lace, fuchsia panties. She strode over to the dresser and placed her elbows on the surface, ass in the air, waiting. Olivia could see her trembling with desire, her lips twitching as she swayed her bottom left and right.

God, she looked beautiful. Olivia quickly got the preferred appendage from their travel bag and set it next to the blonde's hand on the bureau before reaching around and cupping her breasts in her hands, pinching her already erect nipples. Alex looked up and the women caught their reflection in the mirror—Alex's face flushed with passion, her pupils almost taking over the blue in her eyes.

"I…I want to feel your skin, Liv."

Olivia took a step backward and easily lifted her shirt over her head and stepped out of her jogging pants, now nude, and pressed herself to the blonde once again.

"Much better," she breathed, moaning as Olivia's hand found her warmth, teasing her from the front, fingering her folds, her wetness already evident by the thick coating on the detective's slick fingers.

Olivia lightly flicked the tight bundle of nerves, earning a yelp from the blonde, her body jumping and her legs spreading wider.

"Now, Baby…" Alex whispered. "I wanna come so badly. I'm ready."

Olivia took the pink vibrator and held it to her entrance, touching her folds lightly, delicately pressing for entrance.

"Hard, Liv."

Olivia looked at Alex's strained face in the mirror, almost coming from the sight of the blonde in such passion-filled agony. The brunette thrust the vibrator in forcefully, earning a loud yelp from the attorney.

"More…" Alex begged.

Olivia pulled it out halfway and then began a rhythm of hard thrusts into her fiancé. Each time she filled her, the blonde screamed in pleasure. Olivia wrapped her arm around the attorney's waist for leverage, kissing her back as she continued to thrust. Alex's legs began to quaver and Olivia knew that she was close. The blonde's face in the mirror was priceless—eyes closed in an anguished, tortured pleasure, a woman about to be sent into euphoria.

"I'm almost—"Alex screamed her release as she reached around, guiding Olivia's hand to continue her motions. Just as Olivia thought her fiancé was coming down, Alex gasped once again, gripping the dresser tightly and squealing softly as a second orgasm ripped through her, her legs shaking, as she rested her forehead on her forearms on the dresser, coming down slowly.

Alex panted against the wood of the dresser as Olivia kissed her back, moving down her spine and stopping on her perfectly smooth, round ass and gently nipping it before standing erect and moving her hands over the attorney's back as she recovered.

Finally, Alex stood slowly, opening her eyes and looking at Olivia adoringly. Alex held out her hand and guided her to the bed, moving the covers aside allowing Olivia to slip in. She did so and Alex slid in behind her, wrapping her arm around her and sighing her satisfaction.

"I love you so much, Olivia Cabot-Benson."

Olivia giggled. "That's Olivia Benson-Cabot to you…"

Olivia closed her eyes, thinking about how grateful she was to have such a supporting, nurturing, patient, rational-minded, sexy-as-hell woman in her life to call her own. There was only one person who could give her peace and calm her down in this world, this crazy thing called life.

Her name was Alexandra Cabot and in no time at all, she would be her wife.

… … … … … …


	20. Chapter 20

20

OOO

Olivia walked down the hallway, simultaneously fluffing her hair out and applying lipstick, as she walked casually into the kitchen on the following morning. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Alex looking at her watch as she entered. The brunette walked by her, pecking her lightly on the lips before taking a cup from the counter and rinsing it in the sink quickly before putting it in the dishwasher. She smoothed out her black blazer and pulled down the vintage v-neck Bruce Springsteen t-shirt underneath.

Alex sighed heavily, looking at her watch again, obviously exasperated.

"Don't even try to make this my fault," Olivia began, smiling.

"But it _is_ your fault, Baby." Alex smiled now. "You were the one who kept us up all night, remember? Someone's sex drive is out of control."

"Uh, first of all, I didn't make love to you while you were asleep, you know. As soon as I would close my eyes to rest, someone was on top of me again…and I don't recall you complaining about lack of beauty rest last night."

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, Liv…you look rough today."

Olivia stopped, mouth open in mock shock as Alex held her hands up defending herself. "Tell me how I look rough, counselor?" She held the blonde's wrists as Alex pressed her elbows against her sides, knowing that Olivia was threatening to tickle her.

"Babe, we don't have time for this. Our appointment is at 9:00. That's in…" she looked at her watch again, "…twenty minutes."

"I guarantee you don't have to make an appointment at Target." Olivia said, digging through her purse for her sunglasses.

"They don't have wedding dresses, either, Liv." Alex came up behind Olivia, biting her lobe firmly. "Let's go!" She slapped her bottom forcefully, earning a yelp from the brunette.

Olivia rubbed the backside of her tight pleather pants, "Jeez, Alex! I'm ready."

… … … … … …

Driving down West 25th Street, Olivia was feeling facetious. "Ooh, there's a food truck, Babe. I'm just gonna grab a cup of coffee and a breakfast burrito. You want one?"

Alex glared at Olivia.

"Oh, Babe…you know I'm kidding." She squeezed Alex's chin in her hand.

Alex looked at her watch for the thirty-millionth time in the past twenty minutes. "Olivia Benson if you don't get us there in thirty seconds…"

"Hmmm…that sounds like the beginning of a threat," Olivia tried as she put her arm on the back of Alex's seat and backed into a parallel parking space. "We're here," she chirped, pressing a quick kiss to her fiancé before turning the ignition off and removing her seatbelt.

Olivia put her hand on the door handle.

"Wait…" Alex tried, putting her hand on the brunette's arm.

Olivia stopped and looked into those crystal blue eyes. "What is it?"  
>"We're really here, aren't we? About to do what I've only dreamed of doing with you." Alex began taking deep breaths. "I don't know how I'm gonna react when I see you in wedding dress on our wedding day, Liv. I hope I don't embarrass you."<p>

"Alexandra Cabot…you could never embarrass me…" She pecked the attorney softly before whispering closely, "…let's do this…"

AAA

A doorman opened the door for them as they approached the boutique. "Good morning, ladies. Welcome to Birnbaum and Bullock."

"Thank you," they said almost in unison.

Olivia hooked her arm through Alex's and pulled her close.

"Good morning, ladies!" an overly cheerful voice sang to them.

"Good morning…" Alex leaned forward and peered at his name tag but couldn't read the name.

"You can call me A.J. It's short for my given name Abhijvala, which means _blazing forth_ in Indian."

"It's nice to meet you, A.J. My name is Alexandra Cabot, this is Olivia Benson, and we have an appointment for the Cabot-Benson party at 9:00?"

Alex looked at Olivia who was smirking, flaring her nostrils.

"Oh, I'm sorry…it's 9:03 and that appointment has been reappointed."

Alex's smile fell.

"I am kidding with you, Ms. Cabot."

She felt Olivia shaking beside her and the attorney threw her another glare.

"Let's head to the viewing room. There are plush sofas to relax upon…what can I get you to drink? Espresso, latte, mimosa?"

"I'll just have a bottled water, if you have it," Alex said as they walked to the back of the store.

They entered the large room, as described, plush sofas sat in the middle of the room, a podium on either side with large mirrors in front of them. There were racks and racks of dresses all around.

"And for you, Miss?" A.J. clasped his hands in front of him awaiting Olivia's answer.

She appeared too mesmerized by the entire experience. "I…I'll just have a water, too…for now."

"Very good…Louisa will be in shortly to help with your selections and fittings."

"You won't be helping us, A.J.?"

"Oh, no, Ms. Cabot…I might be gay but I'm not _that_ gay. I can still appreciate the female form. Besides…sexual harassment cases are on the rise lately…and I like my job. Tape measures and male hands on female clients don't mix. I'll be out with those waters…" his voice faded as he walked from the room.

"Well, then…" Alex commented. She eased up behind Olivia who was in awe of the room, the plethora of white dresses. She brought her mouth next to Olivia's ear, "What are you thinking?"

Olivia shook her head. "You said _you_ would be the emotional one?" She held out a hand in front of her, demonstrating her nerves.

Alex took it and pulled Olivia to face her, looking into her brown eyes. "I'm with you…always…" Alex leaned in and softly kissed the brunette, a tiny moan escaping the detective's mouth.

"Ladies?"

The women turned to find a woman of petite stature, not more than five feet tall, hips for days, dark reading glasses on a pearl chain perched on a pointy nose, auburn-dyed hair in a high bun, tape measure around her neck. "My name is Louisa," she held her hand out.

Alex stepped forward, extending her hand, "My name is Alex and this is Olivia."

Alex placed a gentle hand on her fiancé's back, smoothing it comfortingly.

A.J. came in with the waters on a silver tray, set them down on the table in between the sofas and left.

"Now, let's have a seat and talk about what style of dress you are interested in."

The women sat on one side, Louisa on the opposite sofa, clipboard and pen in hand.

Alex spoke first, seeing the brunette still trying to process everything. "I, personally, like the simplicity of an empire bodice, the train not too long. Nothing too revealing…classic."

"I can see that about you, Alexandra," she nodded, pen on her chin, thinking. She quickly wrote something down before turning to Olivia. "Olivia, correct?"

Olivia blinked hard, smiling. "Yes…" she took a deep breath. "I'd like something…"

"Just say it, Babe…sexier…" Alex teased, bumping shoulders with the brunette.

Olivia looked at her, smiling, beginning to ease into the moment. "OK, something that…my fiancé will look at me in and not be able to look away." Her eyes pierced Alex's and then dipped to her lips before looking back at Louisa. "Something with a v-neck and perhaps an open back, and like Alex, I don't want a long train—just something simple and elegant."  
>Louisa began, "May I see your rings?"<p>

The women held their hands out for inspection. "

"Mmmm, hmmm," she scribbled more on the paper in front of her.

Alex and Olivia looked at each other, Alex witnessing the brunette relax even more.

"OK, she began standing. "I'll get some choices ready for you to try on and bring in my helpers in about fifteen minutes. You're sure we can't get anything else other than water?" She waited, looking over her glasses expectantly.

"We'll take a couple mimosas…" Alex smiled, rubbing Olivia's back once again.

"I'll tell A.J. You ladies make yourselves comfortable." She turned with her clipboard and left the room through a tiny door in the back.

"Married…" Olivia turned to Alex, her eyes glistening, "…we're getting married, Al…" She smiled and wrapped her arms around the blonde, holding on tightly.

"I can't wait, Baby." Alex held her with equal fervor, breathing in her redolence.

OOO

Moments later, the mimosas had been dropped off, and six women entered with Louisa, almost choreographed, as three on each side lined up facing three on the other side, Olivia half expecting a waltz to begin. A fourth woman on each side wheeled in a clothing rack that held eight to ten dresses, covered in clear plastic wrap.

"Our girls will help you try on the garments. There are changing screens on either side," she pointed to them, "…next to the podiums. Our girls are efficient and will have you in and out of dresses in no time. All you have to do is raise your arms and stand there." She paused, looking at the women on the sofa. "You ready?"

The women nodded.

"Olivia, this side, Alexandra, this side."

The women stood and looked at each other, smiling.

"Now, the question is…do you want to see each other or not?"

Alex looked at Olivia. "I don't know…what do you think, Babe?"

"I think it should be a surprise…" Olivia whispered.

Alex nodded and kissed her cheek. "I can't wait to see you on the wedding day."

Olivia let go of Alex's hands and stepped to her side, Alex stepping back to her side. "See you on the flip side," Alex smiled.

A huge accordion wall was slid from the back of the room to the other side, partitioning their separate sections.

… … … … … …

For the next two hours, mimosas were had, measurements taken, dresses brought up, zipped, brought down, brought up, zipped, brought down. One was too satiny, one was too embellished, one was too low cut, one was not low cut enough.

Finally, Olivia stood on the podium, in the second to last dress, tears coming to her eyes. "This is it…" she whispered. "Alex is going to die when she sees me in this dress."

Louisa peeked around the corner, "Everything OK?"

Olivia nodded, wiping her tears, not wishing any imperfections on the beautiful garment she wore. "I think I found the one," she whispered.

"Well, it seems you both have," Louisa smiled. "Your fiancé is having her measurements taken precisely so the dress will fit like a glove. Ingrid, Debra, Maria…take Miss Benson's measurements for accuracy and I think we have two winners here," she smiled. She turned to leave but peeked her head back around the partition, "Oh, and Ms. Cabot looks drop dead gorgeous in hers." Louisa winked and then disappeared.

A giddiness rose up in Olivia wanting so badly to see her fiancé, but knowing she had to wait. She decided to call Alex. "Can you hand me my phone?" she asked one of the fitting girls named Maria. Maria retrieved the phone and handed it to Olivia as the girls continued to remove the dress and take the detective's measurements, hands and tape measures all over her. Olivia called her fiancé, instantly hearing the ring tone right next to her.

"Cabot…"

"You don't have "Ass Like That" programmed as my ring tone anymore?"

One of the girls measuring her snickered.

"Not after it went off in Donnelly's office one day."

Olivia paused, "I've found mine. Have you found yours?"

"I have…I wish I could see you but I guess I'll have to wait…we _both_ will…"

"It'll give both of us something to fantasize about," Olivia rasped, clearing her throat, remembering where she was.

"You can put your arms down, Ms. Benson." One of the girls said, smiling.

"Well, I guess I'll see you soon…"

"Two shakes of a lamb's tail…I love you…"

"I love you, Alex…" Olivia's eyes filled with tears again as she disconnected the call. One of the girls brought her a tissue and she held it under her nose.

"We're done," Debra chirped. "You can get dressed now. Oh, and…" she cupped her hand on the side of her mouth, "…you looked absolutely gorgeous," she winked and then the girls left through the same door in the back, future wedding dress in tow."

Olivia dressed and sat, putting her black, peep-toed heels back on. Hearing the sound of the wall sliding back open, she looked up to find Alex on her own chair, putting her own nude-colored heels on. The women caught eyes and smiled.

Louisa came back in. "We'll have those dresses tailored and you can come in next week to check on the alterations. We've made the appointment for you already. A.J. will give you the reminder card. One week prior to the wedding, we do a final fitting and then you're on your own. Pizza and ice cream is usually a no-no a week before the wedding, ladies…just a word of caution," she smiled. "Any other questions?" She finally removed her glasses, letting them hang around her neck.

"I don't think so…" Alex looked at Olivia, pure unadulterated happiness in her eyes.

"Not from me…" Olivia smiled, a wave of happiness also washing over her.

Louisa said, "I wish you ladies all the luck in love in the world. You're absolutely beautiful. It was a pleasure working with you." She turned and left.

Now alone, Alex walked up to Olivia and slid her arm around her, whispering in her ear, "Let's go home and celebrate."

And they did just that.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: At the end!

21

OOO

"Now, tell me…why do we have to go back to Southampton, again?" Olivia questioned lazily before biting Alex's inner thigh, the brunette's hair over her face as she continued upward, nibbling the blonde's hip, her stomach. Alex's chest was heaving, still panting, mouth open, recovering from her climax. Olivia slid up to align herself with the Alex, smiling as she watched the blonde's rosy cheeks and flushed chest glow with perspiration.

Alex finally opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling, "God, Olivia…that mouth…what it does to me…"

Olivia clutched Alex's neck, sliding her hand up to cradle her head as she placed kisses in a trail down below her ear. She hiked her leg over the blonde and straddled her, her core pressed against the blonde's pelvis. She began rocking slowly. Alex reached up and cupped her breasts, thumbing her nipples lightly, Olivia throwing her head back in ecstasy. Olivia covered the blonde's hands with her own, continuing to roll her hips, coating the blonde's belly with her incitement.

Olivia moaned, feeling her arousal begin to build and swell in her lower lips. Olivia leaned forward and covered the blonde's breasts with her own, putting her hands on either side of the attorney on the mattress. Alex reached down and slipped her hand in between their bodies, the heel of the attorney's hand hitting her clit, Olivia jerking and instantly moaning again. Olivia began a motion of thrusting against the blonde's palm, her pace increasing.

Alex reached around and squeezed the brunette's tight ass with her other hand, helping her increase the pressure.

Olivia gasped, biting her lower lip, pleasure in her furrowed brow. She opened her eyes, her face serious now, panting as she looked the blonde right in the eyes. "I love you…" Her hips continued to undulate, skillfully, rhythmically, able to feel her own wetness as her core made contact with the blonde's hand.

Her breathing came faster and her eyes closed, ready for her release. "Uhhhh!" Olivia squeaked and then a loud moan escaped her, "Oh, God, Alex!" she yelled as her body crashed, spasming uncontrollably as she continued her motions and her contractions slowed and then ceased.

Olivia collapsed on top of Alex, her head turned to the side, cheek resting on her breasts, ass still twitching and tremoring. She felt Alex's hand slide from between them and then cup her other ass cheek.

Olivia felt warm breath and then lips on her forehead.

"I thought you loved the beach." Alex finally answered the brunette.

Olivia took a deep breath and moaned, holding Alex's hip in her hand. "I do, but once we're back here, I don't want to leave…"

"Well, only one more week…we have two bachelorette parties to go to—one Friday and one Saturday, a couple of dinners, we're playing golf with my dad the Sunday before we leave, and we have a luncheon with my mom's friends this Thursday, and then we'll be back…"

"A luncheon with your mom's friends?" Olivia mumbled against Alex's breast.

Olivia sat up now, removing her legs from around the blonde and lying next to her. "That should be fun."

"Liv…I promised my mother. It will be in a public place, so…probably at the country club."

"Oh, Jeez," Olivia brought her hand up to her eyes, as if to shield them from the horror. "It just gets better…The dress attire is probably fancy-schmancy…"

Alex laughed, "A week from this very day, we'll be driving back home from the Hamptons—all festivities over and done with."

Olivia felt Alex's fingers massaging her scalp and stroking her hair, feeling a little bit of drool escaping her mouth. She couldn't help it—relaxation oozed from her being. She licked her lips.

"Order in tonight?" Alex questioned. "Our last night alone for a week? In honor of A.J., we could get Indian."

Olivia snickered, "Sure. Sounds good. Extra papadums, please."

Olivia drifted off into a contented slumber as Alex continued to massage her scalp.

… … … … … …

AAA

"Hey gorgeous…" Alex said sultrily as Olivia tied the belt on her robe and entered the living area.

The blonde was on the sofa, Hillary on her lap, sprawled out, head and front paws hanging off on her right side, legs and tail hanging off of her left side, sleeping.

"Hey, Babe…"

Hearing Olivia's voice, Hillary made a tiny mewing noise, raised her head, closed her eyes, and then slowly lay her head back down.

Olivia sat next to Alex, lifting Hillary's big legs and putting her furry feet on her lap, sitting close to the attorney.

"We have to leave our little baby again," Olivia said remorsefully. Olivia ran her fingers through thick, soft fur, watching as the feline slept peacefully.

"Yeah…but one more week." Olivia turned and looked at Alex.

Alex looked at those naturally perfect brows, those almond-shaped cocoa orbs, those perfect cheekbones, and that mouth—pink and plush and so completely—

Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde, the kiss intensifying as Olivia brought her hand up to Alex's neck, stroking her chin with her thumb.

Pulling away, Olivia rested her forehead on the attorney's.

"My mother likes the dress…"

Olivia looked confused.

"I sent her a picture from my phone…she wanted to know what I chose…"

"She liked it?"

Alex nodded.

"Did you delete the photo?" Olivia asked nonchalantly, taking a section of the New York Times from next to her and skimming the front page.

Alex smiled, "No…but that shouldn't be a problem because you're a grown woman and you have self-control."

Olivia continued looking at the paper, "Do I?" She looked at Alex, "Do I, really, Babe?"

"No, but in this situation you will. I know that you want it to be as much of a surprise as your dress will be for me." Alex cupped the back of Hillary's head in her hand, scratching her neck, as she began licking Alex's wrist, her purrs vibrating Alex's entire lower half.

"God, she's a lover, huh?" Olivia commented.

"Must run in the family…" Alex tried, looking at Olivia again, smiling. "You hungry? It's…" she looked at the glass and brass clock on the mantle, "…almost six. We have to get everything ready for Kathleen and, Lord knows, we need to do some of that laundry we brought back."

Olivia smirked, "Yes, I am, and yes, we do. I'll get a load started, Babe." She kissed Alex softly, her robe sliding from her upper thigh revealing her exquisite thigh, which Alex reached for and squeezed firmly.

"You know…we gotta get this out of our system. One week of soundless sex to go…"

"Then, back to our lives…" Olivia kissed Alex firmly, leaning over, her lapels parting.

Alex looked down, licking her lips, "You make me so horny, Babe…I just can't get enough…"

"Well, thank God we're getting married, then…" Olivia kissed her once more and stood, adjusting her robe. "I'll get that load started and then I'm taking a shower."

"The usual from India Palace?"

"Of course…" Olivia disappeared down the hallway.

… … … … … …

"Yeah, Elliot. I know…" Olivia came from the bedroom, freshly showered, hair blow dried straight, red running shorts on, tight v-neck gray t-shirt on, cell phone pressed to her ear. "OK, but…yeah…" she held her forehead in her hand, "…the first…Yes, _July_, El…I'm sorry, Elliot…" she looked at Alex who was taking the food from the delivery guy and closing the door. "OK…that won't happen, El…I'm coming back…OK…say hi to everyone…Bye." She disconnected the call and let it fall from her hands onto the plush carpet beneath her, knowing it would be safe. She brought her hands to her forehead and let out a groan of displeasure.

"Babe?" Alex laughed. "What's happening?"

"Let's eat and talk…I'm starving."

They set the table and brought the dishes to the table. Alex didn't like to serve out of paper, plastic, or Styrofoam so she emptied the dishes into serving bowls and took out serving spoons to spoon them onto plates—just one of the ultimately cute things about the attorney that she loved. Olivia just figured it was probably one of the Emily Post rules of manners of being a good wife that her mother had passed down to her.

They sat and Olivia spooned rice onto her plate, followed by butter chicken and vegetable biryani, taking three papadums to start with. She broke off a piece of a papadum and dipped it into the spicy green sauce.

"That was Elliot," she finally said. "He's whining at me because Cragen hired a temporary guy to fill in for me and Elliot can't stand him. His name is Detective Aello. He equated him to Joe Pesci in the _Lethal Weapon_ movies. He says he has no class, no sense, and no patience or compassion with the victims."

"And Cragen? What does he think?"

"Well, they're short-staffed as it is and this temp does his job he's just not good at it."

"Not like you…" Alex stroked Olivia's forearm gently.

"He's afraid you and I are going to run away together and I won't come back," Olivia smiled taking a bite of the crispy appetizer.

"Mmmm…sounds tempting. Maybe after we get married we can disappear…go to an island in Maldives, change our names, have our island babies, grow old there…" Alex smiled as she chewed.

Olivia felt soft fur against her leg, Hillary rubbing her scent on the brunette. Olivia looked down, "I think she knows we're leaving again." Hillary stopped and sat in between them, looking back and forth from Olivia to Alex, nose high in the air, sniffing.

Olivia touched Alex's hand and they ate, the women intertwining fingers. "I'm perfectly happy here as Olivia Benson-Cabot, Babe. All I need is you." Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde, tasting the boldness of the sauce. "Mmmm…spicy," she smiled.

Olivia took a piece of chicken and began cutting it with her knife into very small pieces.

"Liv, no…don't even think about it."

"Just a little try…it's just chicken."

"That's why she weighs twenty-two pounds, Olivia, and don't you remember what happened when you gave her a piece of pepperoni? She threw up for three days. We had to take her to the vet…No table food. We can spoil our real kids with delicacies like that."

Olivia looked up, guiltily, "OK. You're right…" She put the chicken in her mouth and chewed. "So…what would the plan be for kids?"

Alex looked at Olivia, waiting until she chewed and swallowed before answering. "We could definitely adopt, but I know that you'd like to have at least one of our own, right?"

Olivia nodded, putting her hand over the blonde's, feeling tears prick her eyes. "I mean…I'm forty-one right now…it won't be easy, but it's not impossible."

"No, it's not impossible, Liv. And I'll be there with you every step of the way, Baby." She looked down and playfully squeezed Olivia's waist. "I can't wait to see your flat belly get bigger. I have a feeling you're going to be a pain-in-the-ass pregnant woman."

Olivia opened her mouth, smiling. "How about you? Would you carry our child, Al?"

"Without a doubt, Liv. I want all of them to look just like you."

"Well, see, that's where we differ…I'd want them all to look like you…and as far as pain-in-the-ass goes…I can just see _your_ weird cravings now. Babe…I need some gelato. Babe, I want a pizza. Oooh, Babe, you know what sounds good? Caramel on pickles. Babe, I want In-and-Out burger…"

"And you would, of course, get me whatever I wanted…"

Olivia took Alex's hand to her mouth and kissed it tenderly, "Every last thing, Al."

… … … … … …

AAA

That night, Olivia and Alex made love as though it would be their last time, the sounds of their pleasure echoing throughout their sacred space, filling the penthouse with the sounds of love, the sounds of pleasure, the sounds of oneness.

Alex knew they would have a difficult week ahead. Her mother had already told her that Aunt Margo had arrived and was staying in Jonathan's bedroom. Alex had a feeling that Aunt Margo would not warm up to Olivia, especially in the short amount of time they would be there. The blonde prayed that peace would be kept, emotions would remain calm among all, and sanity would remain intact for all involved.

… … … … … …

Once they said their goodbyes to Kathleen and Hillary once again, the women headed out at ten o'clock on a beautiful Tuesday morning. The Indian food on the previous evening was not agreeing with Olivia and they had to stop multiple times throughout their two hour trip. Alex drove, giving Olivia a chance to lean her head back and close her eyes. She looked pale, she looked miserable. She sipped from a large Evian bottle, trying to hydrate after so many bouts of running to the bathroom.

Alex let Olivia be miserable, knowing that when she felt sick, she didn't want to talk, but once they had hit the Southampton area, Olivia finally spoke. "How come you don't feel sick?"

Alex smiled, keeping her eyes on the road. "I don't know, babe? Stomach of steel?"

"I thought _I_ had a stomach of steel, looking at all those dead bodies in the morgue, going to all those crime scenes." She held her forehead in her hand and rested her elbow on the ledge of the convertible.

"Maybe all that coffee and worrying and sleepless nights at work burned a hole in your stomach, Liv."

Olivia looked up, worriedly, "You think so?"

Alex laughed, putting her hand on the brunette's thigh and rubbing, "No…I don't think so." She returned her hand to the steering wheel. "I think it's the food but also the fact that you are probably nervous about this trip, as well."

Olivia nodded, closing her eyes again and leaning back. "I think I'm gonna need a bathroom again, Al…soon."

"Main Street Market is just up here. I'll call my mom and see if she needs anything and you go on in and work things out. I'll buy some Pepto and ginger ale."

"Sounds good."

A few minutes later, they pulled into the grocery store parking lot, Olivia practically jogging from the car.

Alex couldn't help but smile but she felt really bad for Olivia's state—the Indian food, the car ride, the nerves—she had also started her time of the month, just that morning, so it was a quadruple whammy for the pitiable detective.

Alex dialed her mother's number and waited. "Hey Mom, we just got in town and we're at the market. Do you need anything?...uh, huh…OK…all right so just All-Bran and vanilla ice cream…Panties? I don't know…a hole in them?...I've never heard of that…weird…maybe they got ripped in the laundry?…huh, strange." She put her palm to her forehead and grimaced. "Got it. Remember we're cooking dinner tonight. You invited Katie, right?...OK…we'll see you soon." She disconnected the call and reached to the back for her shoulder purse, slipping her phone inside and putting it on over her head.

She exited the car and walked into the store, deciding to check on her fiancé first. She walked in the bathroom to the sound of someone dying. "Liv?"

"It just won't stop, Al," she groaned.

"Liv, I'm so sorry…Tell you what, I'll get what we need and some Pepto and ginger ale and come back and get you…then you can—"

A little girl came out of a stall giggling.

Alex smiled and then once the little girl decided she would simply stare at Alex, the blonde achieved her best stare-down lawyer look and the girl left. Alex continued, "You can take some and hopefully feel better."

Alex didn't even want to mention Olivia's black crotch less panties that her mother found in the laundry. Now was not the right time. They might be able to have a good laugh about it later.

Alex gathered groceries and pushed the cart to the checkout, noticing Olivia already standing at the exit leaning against the wall, sunglasses on, looking white as a sheet. She looked so cute, though. She had told the attorney that she was chilled earlier at the penthouse and had decided to wear her faded jeans and a big flannel shirt for warmth, unbuttoned to her cleavage. The blonde witnessed as her ailing fiancé leaned her head back against the tiled wall.

"Liv…!" she whispered loudly. Alex waved slightly, getting Olivia's attention. Olivia walked to her fiancé and put her head on her shoulder. Alex reached up to her forehead, the detective's skin feeling cold and clammy against her warm hand. Alex kissed her forehead gently, "Let's get you home."

On the short ride to the beach house, Olivia sat, staring straight ahead, as she intermittently swigged from the Pepto Bismol bottle, her lips getting coated in pink chalk before licking the appalling liquid off.

"This tastes pretty good," she commented.

Alex made a face, "Maybe you should use that little cup that comes with it. Take the right dosage? You don't want an adverse affect."

"I'd rather have _that_ effect, than _this_ effect." Olivia swigged again.

Olivia screwed the cap back on as they pulled into the drive, the gate already open. She leaned over and put the bottle in her purse lifting her sunglasses to her head.

Alex put the car in park, turned the ignition off, and then took her seatbelt off.

She turned to Olivia. "You don't have to be nervous, Baby. I'll be here with you every step of this trip. And you need to get better because I plan on dirty dancing with you at our bachelorette parties," she smirked at the detective who tried a barely there smile.

"I love you…" Olivia managed.

Alex leaned in for a wintergreen flavored kiss. "Aunt Margo is here but, just let me do the talking. We'll mention you're sick and slip you off to rest. OK?"

Olivia nodded. "Bathroom again, Al."

"Let's go."

They exited the car and closed the doors, taking all of their belongings with them. Olivia needed Alex right now in more ways than one. Aunt Margo would just have to be dealt with and hopefully, she would see how wonderful her fiancé really is.

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**I know I'm writing a lot. The weekend is over and it's back to work for me, so, hopefully, I'll at least get a chapter out every couple of days!**

**And now…Aunt Margo. Poor Olivia…is it just nerves or a combination of things? Will Mrs. Cabot continue her support of her daughter or be swayed by her sister's opinion and beliefs? Will Bill Cabot have to intervene? Will Olivia ever get better? Todd and Chris make a final appearance and party, party, party at the bachelorette parties (one party more than the other). How will the panty situation be talked through?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This chapter is a bit of a downer. Better times (much better) in next chapters.**

**More A/N at the end!**

22

Alex used her key this time, balancing the two canvas grocery bags as she unlocked the door, Olivia following close behind with the duffels.

Olivia's face showed absolute distress as she dropped the bags and rushed down the hallway to their bedroom. Alex heard the bedroom door close and then the bathroom door after that. Alex set the groceries down on the entry table and picked up the duffels, walking back to the room to set them inside.

The blonde pushed the door open and set the bags on the bed. She walked up to the bathroom door and spoke softly, "Liv…"

"Please…kill me now…" Olivia groaned.

"Baby, I'm gonna take the groceries upstairs, OK?"

"OK…" a muffled whimper came from the other side.

Alex walked to the door and closed it behind her.

Upstairs, no one was to be found. She put the groceries on the island and called out, "Mom? Daddy?" Alex looked around and then stepped onto the balcony off of the kitchen to see her mother, her father, and Aunt Margo walking on the long wooden boardwalk, headed back toward the house.

They looked up, all three waving at her before continuing inside downstairs.

Alex stepped to the refrigerator to see what she and Olivia would need to buy on their next trip to the store, and put the ice cream and a few other items she had gotten to prepare the dinner in the refrigerator and freezer. Once finished, she walked to the island and took a banana from the bowl and peeled it, taking a huge bite. Figuring Olivia's body could use the potassium, too, she ripped off another from the bunch and stuck it in the back pocket of her jeans.

The older trio walked into the kitchen.  
>Aunt Margo held her arms out as she walked towards her niece, ready to embrace the tall blonde. "Alexandra…my beautiful niece!" She took Alex in a tight hug, having to raise up to do so. Aunt Margo was a good four inches shorter than her own mother; therefore, Alex towered over her petite aunt immensely.<p>

Pulling away, hands still on her arms, Alex questioned, "How are you Aunt Margo?"

"I'm doing well…my sciatica is crazy and my memory and vision are a little fuzzy, but…other than that…"How are you, Alexandra? Still a doctor?"

Alex furrowed her brow and looked at her parents before looking back at Aunt Margo. "I'm an attorney, Aunt Margo, that's Jonathan…" She looked back at her parents, whose expressions were patient.

"So, you're getting married…that's wonderful, Dear!" She took the blonde's hands in her own.

"Yep, married…" Alex replied, trying to gauge her aunt's reaction.

"Well, let me see the ring…"

Alex turned her hand over cautiously as her Aunt Margo always had something to say about everything—the ring would be too small, too big, the wrong cut. Her aunt put on her reading glasses from around her neck to examine it. "Gorgeous…absolutely gorgeous." She patted the blonde's hand. "You'll have to tell me all about him…"

Alex looked up at her mother and father, opening and closing her mouth, looking between them, searching for words.

Her parents had a look of pity on their faces.

"We told her, Alex…she just…" He pointed to his head, signifying that she had forgotten.

Alex nodded slowly, remembering her aunt's condition. Now, at the age of sixty-five, Aunt Margo had been diagnosed with Alzheimer's five years prior and her memory seemed to have gotten worse. It wasn't bad the last time they had reunited, but now it seemed much more deteriorated. Alex didn't know if she was relieved or saddened.

"Where's Aunt Jane?" Alex inquired.

"She's in her room resting, Dear. We put her in the guest room downstairs. She had a long meeting with a lawyer in town this morning. Your father wanted to represent her but she thought it best if it wasn't someone personally connected."

"Oh, we could all have a slumber party…just the five of us girls!" Aunt Margo said excitedly, seemingly, at a most inappropriate time, but perhaps somehow remembering certain details again. After all, there _were_ five women in the house at present.

"That sounds like fun, Aunt Margo." Alex smiled.

"Well, when are we going to meet this fiancé?" she asked, still holding Alex's hand and placing the other on top.

"Well, she's not feeling well right now…her stomach has been bothering her…but, we'll see her—"

Just then, Olivia made an appearance at the entry of the kitchen, her hair now in a ponytail, face looking freshly washed. She smiled timidly and crept forward, arms folded across her flannelled chest. She looked like death warmed over but, somehow, still beautiful. Alex walked up to her, smiling and putting an arm around her, and then guided her to her family.

"Aunt Margo, this is Olivia…my fiancée."

Aunt Margo smiled, confusion on her Mary Kayed face. "It's nice to meet you…Oliver?"

"No, Aunt Margo…it's Olivia."

Olivia looked at Alex with bewilderment. The brunette's face was still uncharacteristically pasty, the color gone from her normally pink lips. Alex tried to convey reassurance to Olivia through her facial expressions, but the brunette seemed on the edge of her emotions, given her physical condition at the moment.

Olivia finally held her hand out to Aunt Margo. Margo took it hesitantly, looking at Olivia as though her head was rotating three-hundred sixty degrees.

"Now, I might be old and losing my vision and my mind…but isn't this a…woman?" Aunt Margo tried before Mr. Cabot's hands were on her shoulders, guiding her away, trying to change the subject.

"Let's go sit on the balcony and see the view…," he said calmly.

Mrs. Cabot began, "Olivia…why don't you go rest…you don't look well."

Olivia nodded, her eyes filling with tears.

OOO

Olivia felt like her insides were being blowtorched—a burning, churning in her belly that didn't stop, even after long bouts in the bathroom. Only now, she could feel the absolute emptiness in her stomach, which was growling fiercely.

"I'll be back up in a little while to get dinner started." Alex told her family. "I'm going to get Olivia settled downstairs." Alex guided the brunette out of the kitchen, and down the stairs.

They entered the bedroom and Alex closed the door, Olivia dropping herself on the foot of the bed, arms crossed on her lower belly.

Alex stood and folded her arms, staring at a spot on the hardwoods. "She's really gotten bad…" Piercing, concerned eyes met Olivia's.

"What do you mean?"

"Last time I saw her…two years ago, she wasn't _this_ bad."

Olivia was still confused.

"She was diagnosed with Alzheimer's five years ago but she's declined…a lot. She doesn't seem to hold a thought from moment to moment." Alex shook her head. "Wow…but...this could work to our benefit, unfortunately…if she doesn't remember…I don't know…she was just _terrible_ before and now…she seems…I guess _softer_ is the word? We'll have to take it moment by moment. She seems unpredictable."

Olivia kicked her flip flops off and rubbed her lower belly.

"How are you feeling now? Any better?"

"If I had to give you _one _positive right now it would be that I have nothing left in my bowels to release." The brunette ran her hands over her face and yawned.

Alex sat next to her, pulling her close, the brunette resting her head against her shoulder. "I have a banana from upstairs for you and a purple Gatorade from the store in my purse. You should eat something."

Olivia looked into blue eyes, seeing the concern, the love. She reached up and cupped Alex's jaw, letting her thumb linger on her smooth cheek. "How did I get so lucky?" She smiled. "Montezuma's Revenge and you still want to be close to me…"

Alex leaned down and kissed Olivia softly. "Only one reason, Liv…I love you more than I've ever loved anyone before. Simple." She kissed Olivia again. "I'm gonna go up for a little while and visit and then come check on you. I want you to lie down and, later, if you feel like coming up and helping with dinner, you can…if not…don't. Everyone understands that you're sick. OK?"

Olivia nodded. Alex stood and smiled, handing her the banana from her back pocket, and then went to her purse and got the grape Gatorade out, opened the flip top and handed it to her fiancé.

Olivia moved herself to the head of the bed, sliding upward, banana in one hand, drink in the other, and rested her head on the stack of pillows, beginning to peel the fruit.

Alex came around and leaned over and kissed Olivia on the lips but not before looking down at her, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Glancing down at Olivia's shirt, the brunette did, as well. Olivia noticed her shirt had fallen in such a way that the cleavage of her lacy bra was revealed between the lapels of the flannel fabric.

Alex continued to look down while speaking, "I will _always_ want to be close to you…I told you…I can't get enough…" Alex gently placed a kiss on Olivia's cleavage before returning her gaze to the brunette, those blue eyes blazing.

She stood and took the remainder of Olivia's banana from the peel, handing her the remaining fruit, and carried the peel with her as she walked to the door, turning briefly, "Rest…I'll be back down in a little while…" She closed the door softly and left.

Olivia continued to force the rest of the banana down but it was much riper than she liked, and she battled with her gag reflex. She ate it nonetheless, washing it down with a little of the Gatorade. She put the bottle on the bedside table and turned onto her side, curling herself into a ball.

Her first encounter with Aunt Margo hadn't been what she had expected. Olivia was unsure what to make of it. Like Alex said, they would take it moment by moment. She didn't know Aunt Margo or what she had been capable of before. But Alex's worry and shock at seeing her aunt's current condition affected Olivia, as well. Whenever the blonde worried about something, Olivia felt it, too. She couldn't help it. There was one thing for sure—they would get through this together.

Olivia took a deep breath, finally feeling that the worst of her stomach issues might be over. God, she was exhausted. She closed her eyes and, within moments, drifted off into sleep.

… … … … … …

Olivia awoke to the smell of onions cooking, wafting throughout the room, her stomach letting out an enormous grumble. She opened her eyes and sat up, gathering her energy, feeling a little bit better than earlier. She didn't want Alex to have to make dinner alone. After all, they had planned the menu especially for her mother before they even left Manhattan—portabella and quinoa stuffed peppers and tomatoes, a recipe Alex had seen on a show on the Food Network called _Vivaciously Vegan_. The attorney had moaned throughout the episode, tantalized by the ingredients and the whole cooking process, and then got so excited about seeing the final product, repeating how much she wanted to make it someday soon.

Olivia smiled thinking of her fiancé and how, once she got something in her head, she didn't let anything stop her. It was the same when she decided to reunite with Olivia. Once they started working together again on the Cavanaugh case, Alex got it in her head and wouldn't let it go…Olivia was forever grateful for that. She thanked God every day for placing them in each other's paths, once again—especially for the blonde's persistence and insistence.

Olivia eased herself off of the bed and stood, stretching, her shoulders and several vertebrae popping. She would need to find a gym or at least do some body weight exercises soon. She felt her body getting soft, weakening slightly, after a week without her regular routine of running and the weight room, and she needed to get back on track.

After a quick shower, she felt even better. She blow-dried her hair and slipped on a sleeveless white, ankle-length sundress with large coral brush-stroke patterns on it, her brown leather slides, and a white cardigan. A little bit of lipstick and mascara and eyeliner to get some color on her face, a spritz of scent, and she was ready. She turned the light off, closed the bedroom door, and headed upstairs to join her fiancé.

AAA

Alex smelled her perfume before she turned around and saw her. The blonde looked up from browning the onions and chopped mushrooms and caught sight of Olivia—freshly showered and looking as beautiful as ever. Olivia walked up to her, looking around the kitchen.

"Where is everyone?"

Alex smiled. "You're in Senior Central, Liv. Four-thirty is siesta time." Alex leaned forward and pressed her lips to the brunette's softness. Slightly more color had returned to her face and she looked more refreshed.

"What can I do?" the detective questioned.

"You're sure you're feeling OK? You could just sit and keep me company…"

"I want to help. Besides, my stomach is better and I haven't had any problems since we first got here two hours ago. What time is dinner?"

"Dinner is whenever the cast of _Cocoon_ wanders in here," Alex smirked. "I came in to check on you about an hour ago and you were sleeping so soundly…you were making these cute little noises."

"I was snoring, you mean."

"Not so much snoring as tiny, squeaky grunts."

"Grunts, huh? Sounds a little kinky…" Olivia whispered.

"No…I know _those_ sounds, Babe…it wasn't that." She kissed Olivia again. "You can preheat the oven to 400 and then core these tomatoes. I've already done the peppers.

The women worked together to get the food ready for the oven as the Bose played 50's era music—currently playing the classic cha cha tune _Cherry Pink and Apple Blossom White_.

Once in the oven, it was four-thirty. The food would take an hour and a half to cook, so Alex and Olivia sat on the balcony, Olivia with a glass of warm ginger ale, Alex with a chilled glass of Chardonnay.

"I don't know if you should eat much, Babe. Quinoa and portabellas have a lot of fiber in them…in fact, the whole meal does."

"I think I can handle a tiny bit. It feels better, but…I realized something…I have a small confession to make, Al…" Olivia looked guiltily at Alex.

Alex took Olivia's hand and intertwined her fingers, "What confession, Babe?"

"I tried to figure out what could have made me sick. I mean…you weren't…so I thought of what I might have eaten that you didn't eat…"

"And?" the attorney waited.

"Last night…"

"Uh, huh…_wonderful_ last night…"

"Yeah… it _was_ amazing." Olivia laughed nervously, knowing Alex wouldn't like her divulgence. "But, after you had gone to sleep, around two in the morning, I was hungry…"

"OK…" Alex thought for a moment, realizing what her fiancé was about to say. "Olivia, what did you eat that you _thought_ would be OK, _this_ time?"

"That brie that was at the back of the fridge." She said, grimacing, waiting for Alex's reaction.

"Jesus, Olivia…the brie that was there from last Christmas?"

"It wasn't opened yet…I figured it was safe."

"You and I started going out in February…I got that as a gift at the end of December…it's now June…"

"I know…I thought, since it was sealed…and I was hungry after our 'workout'," the brunette held air quotes up, "…and was craving something salty like that, so I got some of those water crackers and had a nice little picnic at the kitchen counter…" Olivia smiled facetiously. "It tasted all right…"

"Babe, we've talked about shelf life of foods, Liv. Remember the deli turkey meat incident?"

"Vividly."

"Ask me next time, Babe. If you need to wake me up…_do_."

"I think I've finally learned my lesson…I might even be paranoid about it from now on. Food poisoning is no joke."

Alex smiled at Olivia, "God, you're cute."

… … … … … …

OOO

Dinner was on the table, all guests seated, including Katie who was ready for a night of being treated—decked out in a beautiful silky white top and black pants, her hair curled and teased with copious amounts of hairspray coating it.

Once all the food had been served, Alex sat back down. Olivia looked at the blonde next to her and smiled, gently touching her arm, wanting to make contact with her and reassure and encourage her. Alex returned the smile and placed a hand on Olivia's back, rubbing lightly before returning to her food, picking up her fork.

"How are you feeling?" the blonde whispered, leaning in.

Olivia moved her mouth even closer to the blonde's ear, "Much better…" She smiled.

Alex looked immaculate this evening—wearing a tailored pair of ivory pants and a boat neck lavender, long-sleeved silk blouse, her hair down, glasses off for the evening.

Katie spoke first, "I'd like to propose a toast…"

The table lifted their glasses, Olivia having switched to water from ginger ale, the rest of the guests raising various shades of wine-colored glasses.

"To Alexandra and Olivia…for preparing this delicious meal for us and…giving us the knowledge that true love really does exist." Katie raised her glass higher, "Cheers!"

The group repeated the affirmation and sipped from their glasses.

"How are my grandchildren, Alexandra?" Aunt Margo asked from her place across from the attorney.

"Aunt Margo?" Alex tried.

William Cabot stepped in, "They're fine, Margo. Growing fast." Mr. Cabot looked at his daughter.

Alex looked at her mom, whose eyes were filling with tears. She shook her head lightly.

"How old are they now and when am I gonna meet them?" Margo continued to eat, eyes focused on her plate.

Alex looked at Olivia and then her parents and then Aunt Margo. Olivia could see tears forming in her blue eyes.

The blonde tried, "Um…"

Olivia stepped in, "You'll meet them soon, Aunt Margo. We'll have to have a get together so you can see them," Olivia put her hand on Alex's back, rubbing reassuringly.

Olivia witnessed Alex take a breath, attempting to find some control. The attorney looked up at her parents, "This is bad…" she whispered only loud enough for the brunette to hear.

Mr. Cabot must have heard because her simply nodded his agreement.

"The food is delicious," Katie chirped, trying to move the conversation in another direction.

"Wonderful, girls," Aunt Jane agreed.

Alex smiled, looking down at Olivia's hand that the brunette had placed over her own at the table, "We make a mean vegan meal together."

Alex's nose was red with emotion, her tears threatening to fall. Olivia wanted so badly to take the blonde in her arms and hold her and tell her that everything would be OK. That would have to come later, though. Olivia picked at her food, not wanting to risk another episode of discomfort. Her cramps were growing from her monthly cycle—a whole new problem. But she smiled at Alex, intermittently, as dinner went on, small talk, more strange comments, everyone dealing with the obvious stress that came with having a loved one with a diminished mental capacity.

… … … … … …

"You OK?" Olivia asked, bumping Alex's hip with her own, as the women did the dishes, the adults having moved downstairs to watch _NCIS,_ one of Bill Cabot's favorite shows.

Alex laughed lightly. "Not really…" she whispered, looking into the detective's eyes. "I never expected this…all I told you about her…she's so different…"

"I know, Baby…I'm sorry…"

"I talked with my parents briefly when we were clearing the table…"

"I saw you all go in the pantry," Olivia said softly.

Alex nodded, "Yeah…um…" she swallowed, "…they didn't know she was this bad, either." Alex put the covered dish of leftover food in the refrigerator. "It seems to be a mixed blessing…I have so many mixed emotions, Liv…I was so sure she'd be the same, acerbic, judgmental woman…that she'd be her usual unyielding self…but, she's not…" Alex's eyes began tearing again. "In a way I'm happy and in a way, I feel like I'm just waiting for it to explode somehow…"

"Hey…" Olivia tried, placing her hand on the blonde's back. Olivia enveloped her in a hug, Alex gripping her back and trembling, letting her emotions out.

"God, Liv…it seems like it's just _one more_ thing…"

"I know, baby…" Olivia swayed with the blonde until she was ready to be released.

Alex leaned in and touched her soft lips to Olivia's, a simple, loving kiss. Pulling away, the attorney slowly opened her eyes. "And you? How's your situation?" The blonde asked, her arms around the brunette's waist.

"Aside from brutal cramps, right now…good."

"One more thing to add to the list…"

"Hey…" Olivia began, lifting Alex's chin with her forefinger, "I'm fine. This is hard for you, Al. It might seem like it's one thing after another but think of us, back at home, Hillary on our laps, our bed, making love…we'll be back to that soon. Remember…forty-years from now, it's just us…it will be us in the old folks home…" She leaned in and whispered, "…riding each other like eighty-year old cowgirls…" she smiled and pulled away, moving a long piece of silky blonde hair behind Alex's shoulder.

Alex laughed, throwing her head back.

Olivia smiled, "God, I love to make you laugh, Babe."

Alex leaned in, this time surely, parting her lips and enveloping Olivia's mouth with a soft, searching kiss. Within seconds, the kiss turned heated.

"Alexandra?"

The women broke up almost stealthily. Alex moved to the sink to remove the drain plug, and Olivia stood at the counter mindlessly wiping the tile with a dishrag.

Olivia kept her focus on the counter but heard Aunt Margo speaking.

"What's going on, Alex? Who is this?"

Olivia looked up and saw Aunt Margo looking at her niece incredulously, pointing at Olivia.

She turned to Olivia. "Who _are_ you and why were you…_kissing_ my granddaughter?"

Alex tried, "I'm your niece and…remember, Aunt Margo, Olivia is my fiancé…"

"Fiancé? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard. That's…that's…I need to talk to your parents, Alexandra."

"And you…" she looked at Olivia pointing her finger, stepping towards her, as the brunette took a cautious step backward. "You leave my niece alone." She turned to go back downstairs.

Alex and Olivia both stood, looking at each other, not believing what just happened.

The blonde took a deep breath. "There she is…the one I know and love to hate…" Alex leaned her hands against the counter, "That's the Aunt Margo I know…you've just met her, Babe."

Alex was calm, much calmer than Olivia would have thought she would be.

"Are you OK?" Olivia asked as she rubbed the blonde's back.

"Funny thing is…yeah…seeing the side of her I already know is sort of comforting. Oh, hey, there you are again!" the blonde said facetiously.

Olivia continued to rub her back.

"She's back," the only male voice in the house said, entering the kitchen.

Alex turned and Olivia leaned her back against the counter as Mr. Cabot walked into the kitchen.

"It was only a matter of time," Alex whispered.

… … … … … …

AAA

Downstairs, the chirping of the crickets and the rolling of low tide waves were the only sounds heard through the open screen door as Olivia and Alex lay in bed. Olivia lay with her cheek on Alex's chest as the blonde absentmindedly stroked her hair, staring at the light the moon cast on the ceiling above.

"You took those Advil?"

"Yeah," Olivia snuggled in closer to Alex, hiking her thigh over the blonde's.

"Are they any better?"

"Getting there…"

"Do you want the heating pad?" Alex moved her hand to Olivia's bare thigh, fingering the jersey material of her shorts before placing her hand flat against her smooth muscle.

Olivia snuggled closer. "No, that's OK…they'll go away soon." Olivia lifted her torso up and looked at Alex, the blonde's eyes focused on her braless white tank top. They smiled at each other. Olivia whispered, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"There's not much to talk about, Baby. That's the Aunt Margo I know. It's kind of reassuring to see she hasn't changed. But now, it's like…when will the sweet one that forgets everything show up and when will the real Slim Shady show up?"

"Babe…" Olivia ran a finger down Alex's left bare arm, Alex closing her eyes from the touch, feeling her nipples hardening instantly. "Well, now the real one knows about us and…"

"And whatever happens, happens. Just like with my mother." She looked down at the brunette, seeing absolute love and trust in her eyes. Olivia smiled, her beautiful smile lighting up her face, even in the darkness.

"That's right, babe…and you have me as your agent…" she smiled again and leaned up to kiss the blonde, her hand going to an aroused nipple through the top of her satin nightshirt, running her thumb softly over the peak.

"And my bodyguard, my best friend, my personal trainer, my sous chef, and the list goes on and on…" Alex took a deep breath and then yawned. "You tired?" she asked softly.

Olivia nodded, "But you've been stressed…I want to make you—"

Alex smiled. "I want _you_ to be able to get pleasure, too, Liv. I can wait a couple of days…I _think_," she laughed. "We've done it before, Babe."

"I love you, Alex." Olivia kissed her once again, the brunette tasting like mouthwash and lip balm.

"We're in this together…always…and I love you, too."

… … … … … …

**A/N: **

**Promised in the next chapter: **

**What happens when the women run into Todd and Chris one final time? (Hint: It involves a moody Olivia)**

**The Southampton Country Club Luncheon will be quite awkward for one of the women, perhaps both.**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: At the end!**

23

AAA

The following day was absolutely gorgeous. The sun was shining, no clouds, and temperatures were expected to be in the high eighties. Alex and Olivia decided to go into town and do a little walking around, look at some boutiques, pick up a few things at the pharmacy, have chicken Caesar salads at the Golden Pear Cafe, and then finally get a few more groceries they both wanted to have at the house.

Olivia leaned her head back against her side of the booth, chewing and smirking at her fiancé, shaking her head. At the moment, it seemed all of her ailments had subsided and she was characteristically playful.

"What, Liv?" Alex took a big bite of her salad.

Olivia swallowed. "I just can't believe it."

"So, the rings, the dresses, the engagement party…those haven't made it real, yet, huh?"

"I think once I'm up at that altar, looking at you, in your dress that I'm _not_ supposed to see…it will seem real. Once that other band comes on this finger," she held up her engagement ring and wiggled her finger as she forked another wad of lettuce and hungrily shoved it in her mouth.

Alex smiled at the brunette, "Slow down, Babe…"

"I'm _so_ hungry, Alex…" she managed in between chewing. "Remember, I only had a banana yesterday."

"Just…take it easy, Liv," Alex shook her head. "I like that dress you bought for the bachelorette party with my law school friends. It borders on the obscene."

"Well, you said _that_ was the party we would have the most fun at. I'm assuming that will be my Lambada dress. Will the crowd be more our style?"

"Yes…_that_ one that's on Saturday with my law school friends will be. It's more of a bridal shower slash just party hardy kind of thing because that's what this crew and I did back then. You'll like that crowd, all types, but sort of beatnik intellectuals, men and women of mixed persuasions. The other one on Friday is being given by my high school friends who weren't really friends, at all. We were sort of forced to be friends. They're the girls I went to school with from junior high through twelfth grade that I was also in cotillion and was a debutante with."

Olivia had to stifle a smile. She covered her chewing mouth with her napkin, her body shaking, hand to her chest, trying not to choke. Her laugh intensified and she raised her napkin in an effort to hide her face. Alex reached her foot over and nudged the brunette's leg playfully. "It is _not_ funny, Olivia…"

Olivia couldn't talk, her voice came out three octaves higher than normal, "I'm sorry, Al…a debutant?" Her body continued to shake with laughter.

"I'm glad you're enjoying this. Your cramps must be gone for you to be laughing so much."

"Ahhhh," she sang, finally calming down. "Was it like book on your head, posture straight, crossing at the ankles kind of thing?"

"Yes, and there were boys there, too, learning to be gentlemen—pulling out chairs, picking up napkins…." Alex stated in all seriousness.

"I think that's just one of the reasons I love you so much…"

"Why is that, because right now I need reassurance…" Alex smiled.

"Your composure…your sophistication…I absolutely love your walk, your regal posture, believe it or not…I sort of wish I had gotten to do something like that, or had the opportunity, at least." Olivia stopped eating and stared down at her plate, fork in mid-air. "Are there going to be any exes at the law school party, Babe?"

Alex looked seriously at Olivia, "Maybe…" she said softly. "Would that bother you?"

Olivia sat back, folding her hands over her lower belly, half of her salad now gone. She looked intently at the blonde. "No…because this is a party to show that you're mine. And anyways…" she picked up her fork again, stabbing lettuce, "I'll be all over you that evening—dirty dancing, Lambada, Macarena, tootsie roll, butterfly…everything will be cleared up in that region, so to speak…" she smiled before popping another bite in.

"Just no running man, Roger Rabbit, or sprinkler, please…" Alex smiled. "So…what did you mean by the photo you're _not supposed to see_?"

"Boy, you don't miss a thing, do you…?" Olivia smiled.

"Not after working with you, Babe. Did you peek?"

"No, _Honey_…self-control kept, although it's very tempting knowing it's on there."

"It's not anymore, Liv. So you can remove it from your mind. I sent it to my Mom as a file and it's only on her email now…so, job done." Alex grinned, reaching for her iced tea. "The only way you'll see it now is to wrestle Catherine Cabot for her password." Alex smiled. "What do you want to do for the rest of the day, Babe, after the grocery store?"

Olivia finally set her fork down, seeming to have had enough. She took a deep breath. "Well, it's such a beautiful day…I don't want to let this sun go by without enjoying it. Maybe the sunshine and a little swimming will be good for my lower back right now…"

"So…the beach?" Alex said as she took her wallet from her purse as the waiter brought the bill. "Thank you," she said to the waitress. She looked quickly at the bill and handed the waitress the card and bill holder and the waitress walked away.

"Sounds good," Olivia said, smiling.

After paying, the women went to the grocery store and then drove home, listening to Beyonce's_ Halo _on the way, enjoying the rays of the sun with the top of the convertible down, the warm wind blowing.

Olivia took her right hand from the steering wheel and placed it on the back of Alex's neck, fingering her skin gently before lightly massaging the muscles of her neck. Alex closed her eyes behind her sunglasses, relishing in her fiancé's touch.

"This song reminds me of you, Al…" Olivia said leaning over briefly.

Alex reached over and placed her hand on the brunette's thigh, squeezing firmly.

Olivia glanced at Alex with such love, such adoration, Alex's breath caught. Alex reached up and squeezed Olivia's shoulder muscle and then trailed her fingers down her arm.

They drove back, listening to the rest of the song, content in the moment, enjoying just being with each other.

… … … … … …

OOO

The day was gorgeous. The waves were calm and, even though Olivia spent forty minutes doing continuous laps, the pressure in her lower back still noticeable. Those experts say that exercise helps, but in this case, not so. She didn't want to take more pain medicine—didn't want to rely on it—but rather, wanted to wait out the pain on her own. Sitting on the lounger, Alex next her, they both enjoyed the peace of just lying there under the umbrella, Alex reading a book, and Olivia curled slightly on her side, closing her eyes.

"Well, well, well…" a male voice declared.

Olivia raised her upper half up and shielded her eyes from the sun to see Chris and Todd standing there in front of them, entirely too close. Olivia laid her head back down and looked at Alex, who glanced at her and then continued to read.

"What is _up_, ladies?" Chris asked, hands on hips. Todd had his arms folded across his chiseled chest.

"Hello, boys," Alex said, still reading. "What is it we can do for you?"

"Is that any way to talk to friends? We haven't seen you two around lately…how are things?"

Olivia moaned, having been shaken from the semi-sleep of an almost-nap, the discomfort in her lower back having grown. She pulled herself up and lay with her back against the lounger, pulling the towel over her like a blanket, raising her arms above her head and closing her eyes. She just wanted to rest for a few minutes.

"We don't live here, Chris, we've told you that. We live in the city." Alex continued to carry the conversation. Olivia was thankful.

"So, why are you back here now?" Chris sat at the foot of Olivia's lounger. Olivia felt the motion and opened her eyes, quickly moving her feet over.

Todd did the same and sat on Alex's beach chair.

"Boys…" Alex tried sternly, closing her book.

Olivia's patience was wearing thin in her current physical state. "Can you two get up, please?"

Chris smiled at her, a smirky, cocky smile as his hand found its way to her ankle, moving up her shin. "So fucking sexy…"

Olivia sat up quickly and grabbed Chris' hand removing it forcefully. "Absolutely not…" She swung her legs to the side of the lounger. "You boys need to leave…"

Todd stood and walked up next to Alex's chair and leaned over, "One kiss?"

Chris' hand found its way to Olivia's leg again and clutched her knee and began snaking upward. Olivia abruptly stood, the towel falling to the sand, earning a whistle from Chris, and folded her arms, staring at Todd, who was now inches from Alex, determinedly. "You both need to leave, _now_…"

"No…we're not going just yet…we have to get that kiss..." Chris stood and began to slither his arms around Olivia's waist and, out of the corner of her eye, saw Todd lean closer towards Alex at the same time, trying to get that kiss.

It all happened so fast, Olivia viewing it in her peripheral. The detective saw Todd lean forward, Alex's hands pushing, Olivia's knee went to the groin in front of her, Alex's hands shoving, Chris grabbing the brunette's upper arms, Alex standing and backing away from Todd, Olivia's hand forming a fist and hurling it towards Chris's face.

"Mother _fuck_!" Chris whined, holding his jaw and backing away.

Olivia dug in her bag, adrenaline flowing, for her shield and held it up, noticing the unsteadiness in her hand. "I am a _detective_ with the New York City Police Department. If you boys don't want to go down for sexual harassment, I suggest we never see your faces again. _Ever_. You see us, you head in the opposite direction."

Chris backed up, hands up in surrender. "I thought you were an actress!"

Todd had already started to walk away, "Come on, man! Let's go!"

Chris gave one more shocked stare and joined Todd, jogging down the beach.

Alex walked around to Olivia and put both hands on her face, "You OK?"

Olivia looked down at her hand, slightly red, but not bad. "Yeah…" she said, her eyes wide.

Alex pulled the stunned brunette into a hug. Olivia slid her arms around the blonde, falling into the comfort.

"That was crazy…" Olivia whispered.

"On the upside…I don't think we'll ever see them again."

Olivia smiled weakly, "Let's go in, Babe. Take a shower, rest…"

"Sounds like a plan, Liv."

The two women gathered their belongings and headed back to the house, arms around each other, to spend the rest of the evening with each other.

… … … … … …

OOO

Two days later was the luncheon. Olivia stood, looking at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. "Now, I look like a bottle of Pepto, Al…" Olivia looked at herself, smoothing out her bright pink, sleeveless, linen dress. It was fitted and accentuated her figure, which she liked, but thought maybe it was too much for the event they were about to attend. "I don't know what I was thinking with this color." She reached her arms skillfully behind her and began to unzip herself to take it off.

Alex came up to her, gently stopping the brunette's hands and pulled her zipper back up. The blonde placed her hands on the detective's hips, kissing her neck softly. "Babe, you look so unbelievably beautiful…you're just not used to wearing this much of this color." Alex reached in front of the brunette and took the thin, brown woven belt from the sink counter and slipped it into the two string belt loops on either side, her eyes never leaving Olivia in their reflection. "This pink color and the tone of your skin…I'm going crazy right now…" Alex worked on the buckle.

Olivia smiled at Alex and let her finish attaching the belt before placing her hands on top of the attorney's and holding them in place, flat against her stomach.

"Just to let you know…" Olivia noted. "Aunt Flo has left the building…"

"I am _so_ glad you told me that, right now, Liv…now it's _all_ I'll be thinking of at lunch…thanks," Alex smirked.

Olivia closed her eyes and began a mantra to herself, "Just a luncheon, just a luncheon, just a luncheon…"

Alex took Olivia's hand and pulled her toward the bed, sitting them both down, taking the brunette's hand in her lap. "This going to be OK, Liv…you and I have gotten through so much so far and look…it keeps coming. If there's any doubt that I'll be there with you, just look at the past four, almost five, months…"

Olivia shook her head and cupped the blonde's jaw, shaking her head. "No…no…I don't have doubts, at all, Al…" Olivia leaned in a gently kissed the blonde.

Alex whimpered slightly against the brunette's mouth.

Olivia knew just how horny and primed Alex had been the past couple of days. Just the previous evening, kissing and fondling got slightly out of control and Alex climaxed just from the simple action of Olivia pleasuring her nipples. Although a wonderful way to get off, the blonde was eager for more but wanted Olivia to benefit, as well. Olivia was also more than ready to continue loving on her fiancé.

"You ready?" Alex asked, blue eyes sparkling.

Olivia nodded, afraid of her voice at that moment.

Alex stood and held her hand out. "When we get home…" Alex reached for Olivia's cardigan and handed it to her, "…we can change…and then maybe take a drive and look at some lighthouses?" She took her own cardigan and purse.

Olivia smiled. "Sounds good, Al…" Olivia headed for the door, the blonde following. Alex got in a good feel to Olivia's backside before leaving the room.

Olivia turned around, smirking.

"Hey…I need something to tide me over, Babe…." Alex husked.

Olivia saw pure lust in the attorney's face and they were off to the luncheon.

**A/N:**

**OK…so the luncheon is next. I will open the scene there. It will be tense, it will be trying, but that love that is always there will be evident. Alex…home girl might partake in too many white wine spritzers. Why does the bathroom seem to always be a place of confrontation? AN old family friend will confront of them in the bathroom. Another will confront one of the ladies right at the table. **

**Ahhh, then sweet freedom…a wonderful evening exploring lighthouses, taking pictures, walking along the beach…heading back…(wink, wink)…**

**As always…thank you so much for reading and leaving **_**reviews!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**A republish for editing and a couple of changes! Sorry…I'm a stickler when I see mistakes!**

**A/N: At the end!**

24

AAA

The ride to the Southampton Country Club was quiet, save for the occasional mentioning of someone's house getting broken into or what happened to so and so's grandchild. Olivia sat close to, but not overly close to, Alex in the very back of the Range Rover. Alex looked at her fiancé as the brunette looked straight ahead, the blonde's eyes scanning her face, her hair, her neck, her breasts. God she was horny. She needed Olivia and badly. Her perfume wafting through the car was enough to drive the attorney insane with want—her panties were already wet with arousal.

But…now wasn't the time.

Olivia must have felt the blonde's eyes on her because she slowly turned her head, chocolate eyes meeting ocean blue, and smiled. Alex slipped her arm around the brunette's shoulder and kissed her temple.

They pulled into the parking space, the huge SUV jolting from Mrs. Cabot's not-so-skilled parking, and the engine was turned off. Alex noticed Olivia controlling a smile from her mother's jerky driving.

Alex looked at Olivia once more, the brunette's face turning suddenly serious, taking a deep, visible breath and noting a small amount of sweat dotting her upper lip and her chest rising and falling as though trying to control her breathing. Alex took her hand as the others exited the car. "Let's get this over with," Alex whispered, smiling. She leaned in and kissed Olivia softly before they exited the car, closing the door.

The five women walked in through the country club doors. On the right side, as they entered, was a beautiful bar area with contemporary styling, sleek counters and subtle lighting, everything colored in whites or neutrals. Further to the right, outside, was an Olympic sized pool complete with competition level diving boards. The lush green lawn of the golf course could be seen beyond, bathing the background in vivid emerald.

Mrs. Cabot and Aunt Jane entered the dining area on the left first, followed by Aunt Margo, and then Alex and Olivia held up the caboose, hand in hand.

Alex leaned over, "You OK?" she whispered.

Olivia simply squeezed her hand and looked into those blue eyes.

Already seated at a beautifully set rectangular table were five more women of Mrs. Cabot's age, some older. The table looked up upon their entry.

Formalities were made first with the older women, themselves, before Alex and Olivia became the center of attention.

Mrs. Cabot spoke, "Ladies, this is Olivia Benson, my daughter's fiancé."

The silence was tense but didn't last long, although long enough to add to the women's discomfort.

"Olivia…" one of the women on the opposite side of the table said, smiling, holding her hand out, "…it's very nice to meet you…" She had jet black hair and wore entirely too much make-up. "I'm Cally Michaels."

Olivia reached across the table and shook the woman's hand. "It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Michaels." Olivia smiled at the genuine woman.

More introductions were made, some of Mrs. Cabot's friends said very little, either not quite sure how to act, or not wishing to be overly cordial. After a few moments, everyone was seated.

Table seating was bearable with two heads, Mrs. Cabot on the left and Mrs. Sue Catwell, one of Mrs. Cabot's oldest friends, at the head on the right. On the opposite side of the table, from left to right, Mrs. Hutton, then Mrs. Michaels, Mrs. Cromidis, and Mrs. Pakes. Then, Alex sat next to Mrs. Cabot, then Olivia, then Aunt Jane, then Aunt Margo.

After the women got settled in their chairs, a waiter came around immediately to take their drink orders. All five women ordered a white wine and the waiter left to get their wines and bread baskets.

"So, Alex…how is life in the big city?" Mrs. Hutton asked, across from Alex, her perfectly white coiffed hair not moving.

"Manhattan is wonderful, Mrs. Hutton. Olivia and I…" she turned to the brunette, "…live on the upper east side, so we're close to a lot of things—restaurants, Central Park, shops, the theatre…" Alex smiled as the waiter set her wine down.

Aunt Jane, on Olivia's right, held up her glass, "A toast…"

The other ladies held up their glasses.

"To Alex and Olivia…Alex…"

Alex leaned forward, past Olivia, to look at Aunt Jane, "Yes, Aunt Jane…?"

"You have picked a stand up woman for you…she's a good one—strength, courage, intelligence, and chutzpa…don't let her go."

Alex raised her glass higher, smiling at Aunt Jane, "I wouldn't dream of it, Aunt Jane."

Glasses were clinked and wine sipped.

Alex looked at Olivia and leaned over, "So far, so good…"

… … … … … …

Lunch orders were taken, Alex choosing a shaved smoked turkey, gruyere, and avocado wrap with fruit salad, and Olivia ordered the California club sandwich on a whole grain ciabatta roll, also with fruit salad.

After most food had been eaten, wine was beginning to make all women attending looser, and the older women now told stories of younger years and when their marriages were new and their looks weren't faded, and their children were in diapers. With two glasses of wine in her system and a third going down, Alex sat relaxed, feeling more at ease that she thought she would. She reached up to Olivia's shoulder, letting her finger linger on the softness of the muscle. She wanted to lean over and run her tongue along the delicate swelling of the curve where strength met femininity, but settled on just touching her. Her hand traveled to just below the brunette's neck, fingering the softness underneath her wavy locks.

She watched Olivia as the brunette sat, listening to Mrs. Cromidis across from her, as the older woman regaled her with a story of how her sixty-five Buick got stuck on the Brooklyn Bridge in the middle of a blizzard in 1967 and was there for six hours. Olivia was so polite, listening as though riveted by the story. It only made Alex want her more, the way she was trying to blend in with the women with whom she grew up around.

Mrs. Hutton continued another story, "Alex was always a shy little thing when she was _really_ little. I'm talking three until…oh, about ten?" She was quiet, smiling that toothless smile, that beautiful blonde hair always slightly disheveled.

Alex smiled and felt Olivia place her hand on top of hers at the table. The blonde looked at Olivia, those cocoa orbs content and relaxed.

"The photos I've seen are adorable…" Olivia said, bringing Alex's hand up to her mouth and kissing gently. "She was a gorgeous child…and an even more beautiful woman…I can't wait to have our own…" Olivia smiled, kissing her hand again.

"Children?" Mrs. Pakes questioned from across the table at the end of the other side. "Forgive me…I know I'm not hip with all of the current lingo but, how exactly does that work? Is there a donor? Does he have to…?"

Alex looked at Olivia who seemed suddenly mortified. Alex was feeling no pain—the room had a warm, fuzzy feel to it, her fingertips tingling—so she decided to take this, "Mrs. Pakes…the baby would be half of one of us and half a donor…"

The table fell silent and Mrs. Pakes, as well as most of the table, appeared confused.

"Alex…" her mother tried. "I don't know…"

"No, No…Cathy…I want to know how this works," Mrs. Pakes declared. "Alex, continue sweetheart."

Alex nodded, "If Olivia wanted to carry the baby, she would, with her egg and a donor sperm, and vice versa. We could also do it in a way such that if one of us _couldn't _carry the baby for some reason, they could start everything outside of our bodies and then insert the embryo into me or, once again, vice versa."

Olivia leaned over, "Alex…what are you doing?" she whispered.

Alex looked at her fiancé, now aware that she might have said too much. Alex looked up to see the women looking at her, amused shock on their faces.

"That's interesting, Dear…" Mrs. Catwell said from her head seat on the right. "It's all so…futuristic…" She sipped her wine.

The voices from the women buzzed with light confusion about the process before a silence fell over the table, once again.

"Or there's always just old fashioned, going out, and finding someone and getting the job done. But Liv and I don't want to do that…"

"Jesus, Alex…_discretion_." Olivia whispered, sipping her wine.

Alex closed her eyes, suddenly dizzy. She looked at Olivia, furrowing her brow, her face full of angst. "I'm sorry…too much?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Just…" Olivia smiled, whispering, "…no _more_, Babe."

Alex smiled and leaned over, "I have to use the ladies' room. You think you'll be OK here by yourself or do you need to come with me?"

"I'll be fine, Babe…just don't take too long."

"OK…" Alex began standing, wavering slightly, "…whoa…"

"Careful, Baby," Olivia's face showed true concern as she gently clasped the blonde's wrist.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Alex crossed her heart before letting her fingers linger on Olivia's arm as she walked by and headed back towards the restroom.

She entered a stall and did what she needed to do, sitting there, she thought of what she had just divulged and held her forehead in her hands. Mrs. Pakes did _want_ to know, though…maybe she should have been vaguer about the process. She flushed the commode and unlocked the door, heading to the sink to wash her hands. She closed her eyes briefly as she rinsed, her head swimming with thoughts and emotions and wine. Opening her eyes, she dried her hands off and began to reapply lipstick when Mrs. Catwell, one of her mother's oldest friends, and someone that had known Alex since she was born, entered the ladies' room.

She looked up in the reflection of the mirror to find Mrs. Catwell standing right next to her at the next sink, pretending to be fixing her perfectly round, hair-sprayed helmet and reapply color to her lips. "You know you're breaking your mother's heart, right?"

"Pardon me?" Alex said, lipstick pressed to her lower lip.

"This isn't what she dreamed would happen. She's very upset. Why would you do this to her, Alexandra?" Mrs. Catwell faced Alex.

"Mrs. Catwell…with all due respect…my mother and I have worked things out. She's happy for me. She likes Olivia. Forgive my boldness but, you really don't know what's going on." Alex took a small brush from her purse and began brushing out her hair.

Mrs. Catwell's expression became almost sadistic as she spoke to Alex while looking at her in the mirror. "I know that what you're doing is not right. Your mother is my best friend and she doesn't need any more stress in her life. She's been through breast cancer, a double mastectomy, now Jonathan and her sister. Just stop this, Alex. You're a beautiful, intelligent woman that any man would be crazy not to want. Take my advice and find a man and let this other pretty thing go." She straightened her pant suit. "Let her go back to being a police officer and live in her tiny apartment in Soho, or wherever it is, and go your separate ways." She clasped her clutch and turned and walked out of the restroom.

Alex began taking deep breaths as she felt the anger rising in her cheeks, the trembling of her lower lip as her eyes filled with tears. She placed her hands on the coolness of the porcelain sink in front of her willing herself to calm down.

OOO

Olivia couldn't have been happier with the way things were working out. So far, conversation had been cordial, friendly, however, extremely forced—but Olivia could handle forced. Aside from Alex's admittance of the process of in vitro fertilization and test tube babies, lunch had gone well.

Olivia took a sip from her wine and noticed Mrs. Catwell returning to the table. Olivia smiled but Mrs. Catwell did not return the geniality in the slightest.

Aunt Jane had moved her chair next to her sister and now there was a big empty space to Olivia's right. Out of the corner of her eyes, the detective could see Aunt Margo and Mrs. Catwell whispering about something, or someone, very heatedly. Olivia downed the last of her wine and sat, feeling her lips hum with inebriation as she folded her hands across her belly and crossed her legs.

The waiter was now placing steaming coffees at each place setting. A few ladies ordered dessert and he was serving those, as well.

"Leave her alone, Dear…" a hushed voice came from her right.

Olivia looked over to see both women now looking at her.

"You're a fairly attractive woman…you could probably find someone else. Why don't you leave our Alexandra alone?" Aunt Margo commented.

Olivia opened her mouth, suddenly feeling overwhelmed with a mixture of emotions—embarrassment, shock, humiliation, solitude.

"I mean…" Mrs. Catwell continued, "…you're probably a wonderful person but our Alex needs someone that understands people like us. People that have grown up here, that understand the culture, the way of life…"

Aunt Margo nodded, "Did you go to university, Dear?"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears and her voice shook, "I…" she cleared her throat, "…yes, I did…"

"Community, Dear?" Mrs. Catwell inquired.

Olivia didn't say anything; she didn't know how to react. Not that she needed Alex to rescue her, but she longed to see her fiancé's face.

A tear slid down her cheek just as Alex made her way to sit back down in Aunt Jane's place. Olivia looked down, putting sweetener in her coffee and stirring, trying not to look at her fiancé and let her see she was crying.

"Liv?"

She felt a warm, soft hand on her shoulder. Olivia looked up to see Alex's own slightly pink nose and red-rimmed eyes. Olivia's emotions got the best of her and whatever composure she thought she had, left her.

"What happened?" she asked firmly, lawyer tone out, her gaze going directly to Aunt Margo and Mrs. Catwell.

She looked back at Olivia, who sipped her coffee and shook her head, trying to get Alex to stop. "Not now…" she whispered as another tear rolled down her face. She set her cup down and quickly wiped it away.

Alex kept her tone low but addressed the two women to her right. "What happened? What did you say?"

Mrs. Catwell and Aunt Margo looked at each other, both lifted their cups and sipped, acting as though nothing happened.

"Liv?" Alex tried, once again.

"Alex, let it go…it's fine…we can talk later."

"I want to know what these ladies said to you, Liv… I want to know what makes them think that they have the right to make you cry." Alex's gaze on the older women burned with intensity. Her cheeks had developed a shade of pink that Olivia had only seen when her fiancé was really angry—or turned on.

"We just said that she needs to look for someone else, Dear. That you need someone with more education, more training, broader experiences…that maybe she's not the best fit for our…"

"Are you _fucking_ kidding me?" Alex's whisper was almost a shriek.

The whole group stopped talking to listen to the conversation.

"_Alex_!" her mother whispered loudly.

"See, she probably learned that language from her fiancé," Mrs. Catwell commented.

"Sue…" Alex's mother tried, obviously supporting Alex somewhat."

Alex stood from the table, wavering slightly, to address the entire table. "To those of you who have accepted Olivia and our relationship with open arms, we thank you. Most of you have been wonderful, kind, open…I _love_ this woman…" her voice shook as tears formed, "…more than anything or anyone I've ever loved before. Nothing that anyone says, not even people whom I respected and trusted and considered family, could ever make me feel differently." Alex leaned over and placed her hand on Olivia's cheek, "This woman does not deserve to be treated with anything less than the utmost love and respect." She turned to Aunt Margo and Mrs. Catwell. "If you can't handle or accept it, I suppose you don't have to, but you can keep your ridiculous, petty, snide comments to yourself."

Alex leaned over and whispered to Olivia, "I'm going to call Katie and have her pick us up." She stood back up. "Thank you for the luncheon, Mom."

Her mother's face was angst ridden but sympathetic, along with most of the women at the table.

A slew of "nice to meet you's" and "take cares'" and "we'll see you at the wedding's" were exchanged and Alex looked at Olivia.

"Let's go, Babe." Alex held her hand out and Olivia grabbed her purse and stood, happy to be leaving this situation.

Alex called Katie who, luckily, was out running errands and only a couple of minutes away. The two women stood outside the doors of the country club, separately at first, Olivia looking at Alex, Alex looking at Olivia. Alex's composure and confidence were teetering on the edge, though. Olivia could see it. The blonde was trying so hard to keep it together. Olivia walked up to her and slid her arm around her waist, Alex immediately putting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Alex?" her mother questioned behind her.

Alex turned around, sniffing.

"Alex, I'm so sorry." Her mother's eyes were red.

"I know, Mom…" she cried, "…we'll talk later, OK?"

Her mother returned a grim smile, nodded, and re-entered the club.

Katie's black Infinity, a gift from the Cabot's two years ago, pulled into the circle drive of the Southampton Country Club. The car halted and Katie lowered her head to look through the passenger window at Alex and Olivia. Alex opened the door for Olivia and herself simultaneously, Olivia slipping in the back, Alex in the front.

"Didn't go well?" Katie questioned.

Alex's wall finally began crumbling. She shook her head as her nose ran relentlessly, "No, Katie…can you take us home?" she whimpered.

Olivia put her hand on Alex's shoulder to offer consolation, squeezing firmly.

"Anything for you, Miss Alexandra. Anything." She smiled and clutched Alex's chin before putting the car in park and driving home.

**A/N: OK, I'm ending there. I don't like writing these sad scenes…I like writing the happy, sexy, funny scenes. So…the luncheon finally out of the way, Olivia and Alex can focus on spending a wonderful evening together full of love an comfort (my favorite thing to write). **

**Bachelorette party with the snoots is next but Alex and Olivia will handle themselves and, probably, in a comedic way.**

**Then, the law school party…sure to please. Olivia will be introduced to past friends and lovers. Hmmm…how will that go?**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I enjoyed writing this chapter. It's longer than normal because I wanted to get back on track with what we all love—sex, love, and humor. The PCD's or Pussycat Dolls, for some reason, remind me of Alex and Olivia. Their album came out in 2005. **

**Also, the information about the Montauk Lighthouse is accurate and is in existence today.**

**Preview at end!**

**Enjoy!**

**Patricia**

25

OOO

Alex leaned with the temple of her head resting against the window the entire ride back to the beach house. Olivia could hear her sniffing every now and then, knowing her fiancé was crying. Katie intermittently looked over at Alex, a look of pity on her face. All Olivia could do was gently massage the blonde's shoulder from the back seat, trying to let her touch send signals of comfort.

Olivia didn't care one iota about those women; but, they were women that Alex trusted, admired—even perhaps loved as family.

"I'm OK, Liv…" Alex finally rasped after many moments of silence. The blonde placed her hand on top of Olivia's and squeezed it as she turned to look at the brunette. "It was surprising, true…but…" She kissed Olivia's hand on her shoulder, her tears still falling, "…it's like you said…forty years from now…" The blonde tried a smile.

Olivia returned the grin, hating to see Alex so hurt. It seemed like one person after another, at some point in time, didn't approve of their relationship—her mother, aunt, now her mother' close friends. It wasn't that Olivia had low self-esteem but, when the women would talk about her as though she was in the wrong class for Alex, it did upset her. It reminded her of her upbringing, the sadness of that dank, dark apartment; it reminded her of her mother.

Her mother had told her things like that and it brought it all to the surface once again. She was six years old again, spilling milk, her mother yelling at her for not being good enough and can't she ever do anything right?

They pulled up to the house and Katie put the car in park. "I'm dropping you off…I am making corned beef and turnips tonight and have to get a few things. I'm so sorry this happened, Miss Alexandra. I truly am."

"Thank you, Katie, and thank you for picking us up." Alex leaned over and hugged Katie tightly.

"Miss Olivia…I know you'll take good care of our Alex…" she winked.

"No doubt, Katie," Olivia smiled.

The two women exited the car, Olivia stepping off toward the steps, cardigan draped over her forearm.

Before Alex closed the door she said, "I don't think Olivia and I will be joining the family for dinner. We're going to go have dinner somewhere…spend some time together…explore a little…"

Katie smiled, "You two enjoy each other…OK?"

Alex nodded and closed the door. Katie backed out of the spot, made a u-turn and drove back toward the road.

Olivia held out her arm and Alex walked into it as the women walked up the steps and inside the house.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex closed the bedroom door and immediately walked up to Olivia, wrapping her arms tightly around the brunette. Their embrace spoke volumes—love, comfort, sadness, anger, frustration, need.

Alex pulled away looking into those perfect, brown eyes. Her eyes dipped to the fullness of her pink lips, the swell of her breast in that fitted dress. Alex leaned her forehead against the detective's. "Well…that's over…" She took a deep breath as though she had been holding it in since the start of the luncheon, and closed her eyes.

"Tell me what you're feeling, Al…" Olivia tried.

"You know what I'm feeling, Liv…hurt, confused, offended…right now, all I want is to be close to you…smell you, be with you…"

Olivia pulled Alex close again hugging her and clutching her shoulders, her firm, soothing hands moving downward to her waist, settling on her hips. They pulled away and Olivia placed a kiss on Alex's forehead, then her nose, then her mouth, slow and soft, filled with devotion and assurance.

Olivia walked the blonde backward, guiding her to the edge of the bed. Olivia's face was deliberate, her gaze not leaving the attorney, as she unzipped the zipper on Alex's right side, pulling it down below her hip. Olivia took the cap sleeves from her dress and brought them down, below her shoulders, down her elbows and off, pushing it down past her hips and Alex stepped out of it, their eyes not once leaving each other. Olivia hooked her index fingers through Alex's lacy thong and pulled it down as the attorney stepped out of that, as well.

"Sit down, Baby…" Olivia rasped.

Alex did as instructed and sat, putting her hands next to her thighs on the bed, feeling her body grow warm, her mouth parted, her breathing quickening. "Olivia…"

Olivia smiled and knelt in front of Alex, placing her hands on her knees and slowly separating them, kissing her thighs as she did so.

Alex looked down, putting her hands on the detective's hair, moving it behind her shoulders to see her face, running light fingers through the softness. "I've been wanting to taste you all afternoon, Liv…even just your shoulder today at lunch…I wanted to take a bite out of it…"

Olivia tried, in between kisses, her mouth traveling upward, "I'm glad you didn't…would've created a whole new set of problems…" She looked up and smiled.

"Come here…" Alex whispered.

Olivia moved onto the bed and the two women lay down together, Olivia wrapping her arms around the blonde. "I'm here," she smiled.

Alex leaned closer to Olivia and kissed her again, soft lips searching, tongues connecting, Alex whimpering against Olivia's mouth, the brunette's breathing intensifying.

"Let's just stay like this, Baby." Alex buried her face in the crook of Olivia's neck and inhaled deeply, smelling her shampoo, her perfume, the alluring scent that was Olivia.

"Three days without you, Al…I'm barely holding on…" Olivia stroked Alex's hair, long, loving sweeps as she pulled their bodies closer with her other arm.

"I know, Baby…let's go somewhere this afternoon, just you and me. My mother and aunts will be home soon and I want to be somewhere else for a while, OK?"

"Of course, Al."

They held each other until there was a light knock on the bedroom door. Alex opened her eyes, "Just a second…" she called languidly. She sat up, smiling, stood from the bed, and put on Olivia's grey NYPD t-shirt and sweatpants from the chair, still looking at the brunette's horizontal form on the bed as she watched the attorney.

As Alex moved to the door, Olivia sat up, smoothing her dress and then leaned over and began removing her heels.

"Alex? Olivia?" Mrs. Cabot questioned.

"Hi, Mom…" Alex stepped aside, "…come on in."

Alex's mother entered and Alex let the door close halfway.

Olivia smiled, "Hi, Mrs. Cabot."

"Olivia…it's Cathy. Please."

"Cathy…"

Catherine Cabot turned to Alex.

"Mom?" Alex stepped to her mother, hands under her elbows.

"Oh, Alex…I never thought…" Mrs. Cabot took Alex in a tight hug.

Alex held her mother, glancing at Olivia who had her hand over her mouth, her eyes tearing. The brunette stood and picked up her shoes, walking into the closet and retrieving a pair of jeans and a black v-neck sweater. She came back out and held the clothing in her arms, ready to change.

"I know, Mom…I don't think any of us did."

"Their behavior reminds me of myself, though…and I'm sorry for behaving that way."

Alex held her mother, rocking her slowly.

After a few minutes, Alex's mother pulled away, smiling grimly. "Katie is making corned beef, cabbage, and turnips…"

"Mom…I think Olivia and I are just going to go and spend some time alone for a little while."

Alex's mother nodded. "I understand." She turned to leave. "Olivia," she turned to face Olivia, "…I am very sorry for the way they treated you today…It makes me want to re-evaluate my friends…"

"I know, Cathy…"

Mrs. Cabot nodded, smiling weakly, before walking to the door, hand on the knob. "Well…you two have a good time."

Olivia smiled.

"We will, Mom…"

With that, she closed the door.

… … … … … …

OOO

With both ladies in jeans and Alex in a baby blue cashmere sweater, contrasting Olivia's black one, the ladies headed out to the Montauk Point Lighthouse. It was an hour and ten minute drive but the women took their time, stopping at scenic points and taking pictures, separately, with each other, candids of Alex jumping in the air, of Olivia charging towards the camera, making faces.

By the time they got to the lighthouse and saw the altitudinous historical monument high up on the cliff, and had enjoyed talking, singing and dancing to the Pussycat Dolls CD, the women had almost forgotten about the previous drama of the luncheon and were truly enjoying each other.

Olivia was dancing in her seat to the song that sang something about loosening buttons, her hips working, knowing Alex was watching her.

"God, I can't wait to dance with you…" Alex commented, driving down the dirt road to the parking lot, ogling Olivia's body as the detective continued thrusting and bucking, various hand and arm motions included. Olivia smiled at her, and puckered her lips.

Alex pulled into a parking space of the lighthouse, as the song ended, and put the car in _park_. Both women took their seatbelts off.

Scrolling through the images on her digital camera, Olivia snorted as she came across one of Alex in which her mouth is wide open and her eyes were closed—she was apparently trying to yell something and it was the moment right before she started laughing.

"Delete that, Liv…" Alex said firmly, a smirk evident on her smooth face. She had taken her glasses off and the blueness in her eyes was more vivid than it had been all day.

Olivia held the camera closer to the window as Alex grabbed for it. "Alex…we have to keep this one to show that you're human…one unflattering photo out of a million doesn't take away from your eternal beauty." Olivia fluttered her eyelashes at the attorney.

"I _almost_ believe you, Babe…now delete that picture…"

Olivia shook her head, "Nope…"

"Olivia Benson, give me that camera right now," Alex held her hand out.

"You're gonna be a great mother…I'm _almost_ scared right now…" Olivia chided.

"At least there will be _one_ disciplinarian among us…you'll be the one that solves everything with hugs and cuddles."

"Yes, I will…" Olivia smiled. "A hug fixes everything."

"So, if I hug you right now, will you delete it?" Alex oozed, leaning toward her fiancé.

Olivia looked up at the ceiling of the car, contemplating. "Maybe a kiss will make me delete it?" She looked at the blonde, whose eyes were the color of sapphires, her full mouth moist and waiting.

Alex leaned in and Olivia could feel the blonde's warm breath on her lips, lingering, waiting, driving Olivia crazy. Alex reached up and placed her thumb on the brunette's cheek, clutching the side of Olivia's neck.

"I want you tonight, Babe…so badly…you just don't know…" Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's gently at first, and then Olivia parted her lips slowly, allowing the blonde's soft, warm tongue to penetrate her mouth, feeling, tasting…

Olivia felt herself shudder, her lower half pulsating with desire as the kiss intensified. Placing the camera on her lap, the detective's hands moved to Alex's hair, clutching the silky tresses, moaning from such softness touching her, tempting her.

She felt Alex pull away, Olivia still in an arousal-induced fog, eyes closed.

A small weight was felt lifting from the detective's lap and Olivia's eyes shot open.

She looked at Alex who was scrolling through the photos rapidly, holding the camera close to the window out of Olivia's reach. Olivia sat there, staring at her fiancé. "Wow…"

"What, Babe?"

"Vanity over seduction, huh?"

"Knowing you, you'd make that a profile picture somewhere or put it up in the squad room as a 'wanted' sign…her thumb continued to rapidly fire through images, "…aha! Here it is…and…_delete_…done." She handed the camera back to Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, trying not to smile.

"Hey…if all of my photos came out as perfectly as yours…I wouldn't have a reason to delete anything. Every photo you take looks like it's for the pages of _Cosmopolitan _or _Glamour_ magazine."

"What I need is for you to stop such nonsense talking…" She leaned in to the blonde, grabbing her upper thigh and squeezing, her nails scratching at the inner seam on the attorney's jeans, dangerously close to her crotch.

"Uhhh…" Alex tried, obviously feeling the vibrations of Olivia's movements.

"You, with your modelesque frame," Olivia's hands went to the blonde's arm, "that slender, sexy, porcelain body, "…those breasts, so perky and silky smooth…", Olivia's fingers lightly traced the attorney's nipples, "…and don't get me started on your face…those eyes that go right through me, that mouth, your nose…" Olivia lightly fingered her cheeks, nose, and mouth, "…then there's your hair, Babe. That hair," she ran her fingers through her silky hair, "… when it's all over me…stroking my—"

"Stop…" Alex whispered, "…no, keep going…no, stop…" she smiled, eyes closed. "We'd better cut this out…" She opened her eyes and looked straight ahead and then to the left, and then at Olivia, smiling. "We are _actually_ fogging the windows up, Babe."

Olivia looked through the windows and, sure enough, they were coated with the beginnings of steam. Olivia brought her lips inward, her body shaking. "I love you, Alex…" She leaned in and kissed the attorney fully, pulled the handle, and opened the door, got out, and then leaned over. "Coming?"

She watched Alex take a deep breath, smiling, "Yes, I am…without a doubt."

… … … … … …

The lighthouse was built in 1796 and was one-hundred eleven feet tall. The tower was painted white with a broad band of brown midway, with a black lantern at the top.

Alex and Olivia made their way up the spiral staircase, Alex in front, holding Olivia's hand as the two laughed about the fact that the staircase was still going—the steps seeming never ending. "Jesus, Alex…" Olivia looked through one of the windows at the one of five the landings, "…I think I'm getting vertigo…"

Alex laughed, slightly out of breath, "The view will be amazing, though…come on…"

They continued to the top, stepping out onto the balcony of the lantern, resting their elbows on the black wrought iron railing. Alex sidled up to Olivia, playfully bumped her hip, and looked at her, both women smiling. Olivia closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, slipping her arm around Alex's waist.

Being a Thursday evening, the lighthouse did not have many other visitors—just another couple heading down as the women came up and a couple of people leaving as they pulled into the parking lot. Olivia pulled up behind Alex, pressing herself to the blonde and slithering her arms around the her waist as she rested her chin on her shoulder.

"This is the part I love, Baby…you and me…just us…" Olivia whispered against Alex's ear.

Alex turned her head and smiled, her mouth millimeters from Olivia's.

"Do you realize that in exactly fifty days, we'll be married?"

"Fifty, huh? Are you counting them down, Al?"

"Absolutely, I am. Every second." Alex pressed her mouth to Olivia's, softly, gently.

… … … … … …

They stayed on the top for a little while, taking pictures and enjoying the view, and then decided to head to a restaurant that the foreman at the bottom of the lighthouse suggested called The Crow's Nest. It was on their way back and they were told had the best, fresh seafood and a to-die-for artichoke risotto.

The outdoor seating at The Crow's Nest was along a lengthy wooden porch with no railing, about six tables taking up the length, overlooking the bay. Alex requested the end of the porch, although they were the only people there at five-thirty in the evening. They sat at a four person wooden table with white cushions on the chairs and a small black lantern in the middle.

The hostess placed their menus in front of them.

"Thank you," Olivia said, smiling. She looked at Alex, who was gazing at her adoringly.

Olivia reached for the blonde's right hand with her left and brought it to her mouth, kissing softly, letting her tongue dart out briefly.

Alex closed her eyes, Olivia noting a small sliver of the whites of her eyes as they rolled back in her head. "I am so horny, Liv…you should feel me…"

"I wish I could," Olivia said to the menu, continuing to hold Alex's hand, her mind now trying to focus on the menu items.

"I want you to touch me, Babe…everywhere…"

"I can't wait to have my mouth on you, Al…"

Alex audibly moaned and a jolt of longing shot right to Olivia's warmth, feeling her lips engorge and twitch slightly. "Alex…we need to keep this clean or else you and I will have to visit the bathroom together."

Alex looked at Olivia with such intensity, such eagerness, such lust, as she said, "Together?"

Olivia swallowed, "I'd rather wait, Babe…after all, I am a sex crimes detective, you're a sex crimes attorney. Not the best situation to get caught in." Olivia leaned forward and whispered, "I'd rather take my time with you when we get back…slowly undress you…kiss every inch of your skin, wrap my lips around your—"

"Ladies…are we ready for drinks?" A woman with a six-four, close to three-hundred pound frame was now towering over their table, wearing black pants, white shirt, and a black bow tie, nametag that read _Veronica_. The women looked up, almost in slow-motion; until their eyes reached the top of the woman's being, settling on her eyes.

Olivia cleared her throat and smiled at Alex, who looked on the verge of orgasm from their talk of the bathroom scenario—cheeks flushed, chest heaving slightly.

"Yes," Olivia spoke. "Is the Sandhi Chardonnay the only Chardonnay you've got?"

"Yes, ma'am," Veronica waited, her eyes roaming over Olivia.

Olivia continued, "How about a bottle of the Sandhi Chardonnay, chilled?" Olivia closed the wine menu. "And two waters, please."

"Coming right up…" the androgynous waitress winked at Olivia. "Would you like me to bring out the bread basket or are you two watching your carbs?" She openly scanned Olivia's physique admiringly.

Olivia looked at Alex who was now smirking, arms crossed.

"Go ahead and bring it out…_this one_ loves her bread…" Olivia thumbed in the direction of Alex."

"Oh, and you don't?" Alex feigned mock shock. "And extra butter…you have that that whipped kind, right?"

"We do…I'll bring the wine and the bread right out, ladies," Veronica winked again and then turned to leave.

"Well, then…" Alex commented. "Someone's got an admirer…"

"Hmmmm…well…I think she would crush me…"

Alex laughed out loud, covering her mouth quickly. "You know…you're a pretty good cowgirl, I'll bet you could remedy that situation."

"Oh, Alex…please…don't…not my type…no…"

Veronica brought the tray with waters, bread basket, six dishes of whipped butter, two wine glasses and opener, and a bottle of chilled wine. She set everything down and began opening the bottle. "So, are you ladies here on vacation?" Her voice was deep, yet smooth.

Olivia looked at Alex and winked, then looked back at Veronica. "We're in town for some celebrations, yes." Olivia placed her hand on Alex's arm and rubbed it tenderly.

Veronica popped the cork and poured a small amount in Olivia's glass.

The brunette lifted it to her mouth and sipped. "Very nice…This beautiful woman and I are getting married in, what is it, Babe…fifty days?" Olivia smiled.

Veronica smiled, "Lucky lady," she looked directly at Alex and then filled both glasses halfway.

Alex continued, taking her glass in her hand, "Oh, Veronica…I _definitely_ know that. This one's an absolute _freak_ in the bedroom."

Olivia had to stifle a laugh. "Ms. Kink, calling _me _a freak? That's classic." Olivia sipped her wine.

"Do you ladies need a few more minutes to decide?"

"I think so…" Olivia said, noticing Veronica's intent gaze was still on her.

"OK, I'll be back in few minutes. Can I get you anything else? More butter?"

"No thanks…this _might_ be enough," Alex kidded.

The waitress left and Alex leaned in, "So…your type… what would that be?"

"What is it with you needing reassurance today, Al?"

"Don't worry about why…just do it…now…tell me what is your type?"

"Well, you already know that it's tall, fit, blondes with tight asses, and legs for days…I'm gonna get turned on again, Babe and then where will we be?"

"Wet and wanting…eager…" Alex's lust was apparent as her voice rasped and she smiled. "Continue detective…"

Olivia smiled, "My type is someone who _gets_ me, Alex. Physicality aside, you really get me. You get me when I'm angry, when I'm upset, when I'm kidding with you…that's my type…it doesn't hurt that you are the sexiest woman I know…No one can fill out a pencil skirt and button down shirt like you, Babe." Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex.

Veronica came back to the table, pen hovering over her order pad. "Just to let you know," she said quietly, "…you two are probably the sexiest couple we've had in here in a very long time. Are you ready to order?"

Olivia smiled, "Thank you, Veronica…Al, you've been here before…I'll just have what my smokin' hot fiancé is getting."

Alex, looked at the menu and smirked. "OK, well I think we'll go with the raw porcini crudo and the grilled octopus to start, and then we'll get one order of the Dayboat Scallops and one order of the artichoke risotto to split." She closed the menu and handed it to Olivia, who handed it to Veronica.

"Excellent choices. I'll have that right out. You ladies enjoy the wine."

… … … … … …

AAA

After the food had been served and most of it eaten, a contented lull came over the women as the sky began darkening. Veronica had come by earlier and lit the lantern at their table, the glow now casting a flickering shadow on the table and their faces.

Alex noticed Olivia had zoned out, fingering the body of her wine glass.

"Liv?"

Olivia looked up and smiled. "Hey, Babe…"

"What are you thinking about?"

Olivia looked back at her wine glass. "My mother…"

Alex nodded, knowing it had to be something deep that her fiancé was thinking of.

"Just…some emotions came out today that I hadn't felt in a long time…I haven't felt like I was less than was I was supposed to be in years."

"My mom's friends…"

Olivia nodded, "Yeah…they were talking about my schooling and people like them and how I could probably find someone else, and to leave you alone…almost like a caste system."

"I know, Liv…embarrassing excuses for women." Alex placed her hand in Olivia's at the table. "Your mother had problems, Liv. Substance abuse problems. These women, unless Botox makes you mean, have no reason to be like that except money."

"My mother's _reason_ was not drinking. A _reason_ is something that is acceptable, and an _excuse_ is not. Hers was an _excuse_. So was theirs today…" her voice faded off. She sipped the second glass of her half of the bottle. "It just took me back, Babe. I felt like a little girl again today. Like I was bad, or failed, or had no control."

"Olivia Benson…" Alex began, "You are the smartest, most intelligent, funniest, sexiest, most beautifully giving, kick-my-ass-at-Jeopardy, animal loving, kitty mama, gun wielding, handcuff clamping, ass-kicking, hot mouth kissing, sucking, etc., etc. woman I have ever met. Now…" she leaned into Olivia, the brunette laughing at Alex's list and smiling a mile wide, "…now…let's get home because I'm hornier than a nerd at a Xena costume party."

Olivia laughed, "God, Alex…I love you…"

Within moments, the check was paid and the women were flying down the highway, headed back to the Cabot Compound.

… … … … … …

Olivia moaned into Alex's chest as the blonde lay on top of her, her face twisted in pleasure as the attorney shifted her fingers inside the brunette, adding a fourth one. Alex could feel her own orgasm approaching as she coated Olivia's leg with her excitement and pumped against the detective's firm thigh.

This was the third time they had made love quietly—becoming experts at the silent art form—and both were becoming contentedly exhausted from the lateness of the hour and their previous climaxes.

Alex continued to pump against Olivia's leg, feeling her arousal build as she slid on the smoothness of the brunette's firm, muscular thigh—Alex curling her fingers and hitting the spot that made Olivia orgasm every time. Olivia's eyes popped open and she looked down, closing her eyes, moving her hips closer, the blonde going deeper, a high-pitched squeak and then Alex felt her walls contract around her fingers, Olivia panting into her neck, shaking, a light layer of perspiration on both of their bodies.

"Oh, Baby…" Olivia whispered, connecting her lips to the blonde as Alex continued her motions and Olivia rode it out. Alex gave two, three more thrusts against Olivia's thigh and then gasped, squeaking her peak before releasing, her body jolting and bucking on top of the brunette. Alex panted as she continued her motions and finished her wave of euphoria. Alex rested her head against Olivia's shoulder, looking at her beautiful, full breasts, with their perfect cocoa nipples, all within tasting distance of the blonde's mouth. She fingered the furthest one and ran her tongue along and around the closer one, earning a moan from the detective.

Olivia smiled and whispered, "But the physicality…now that's…" she tried, fatigue compelling her not to talk, "the sex ain't bad, either…just one more way you just get me, Al…" Olivia's speech faded as exhaustion took over.

Alex lifted her body up slightly to look at Olivia's closed eyes, her mouth parted, slow panting breaths being emitted. "I love you, Babe…" she kissed the brunette, "…I will get you and you will get me until the day I no longer take breath." She kissed her soft moist lips again, tongue caressing her own. "Goodnight, Olivia…"

"Goodnight, Al…forty-nine days…"

… … … … … …

**Preview Chapter 26:**

**The snooty high school debutant party! Basically, neither will take any shit and the SASS will come out! No one reason for it not to!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: At the end!**

26

"Three days until we go back, Liv…" Alex said over her coffee cup the following morning.

Olivia nodded, swallowing a sip from her own. The women had woken up late that morning and Alex went upstairs to get them coffee and brought it down and they had chosen to take it out on the balcony of their bedroom before they even got dressed.

Everyone else was gone from the house, having gone to run errands, as the women continued to enjoy their one on one, private time sitting in the veranda chairs.

"I know…" Olivia adjusted her silk robe, it having opened at her chest and fallen off of her thighs.

"Leave it, Babe…" Alex husked. "I love looking at you…if we had been alone here this time, I would have insisted on you being naked."

Olivia proceeded to tease the attorney by separating her lapels, full cleavage, all except nipples, exposed. She then separated the fabric below her belt, just enough to lead to the imagination and cover the unmentionables.

"There you go…much better…"

"What about you, Al? If I'm gonna be on display, you should be, as well…"

Alex did the same as Olivia with her robe. "There…happy?"

"Very…one part, in particular…" Olivia smiled and then sipped again, her eyes scanning Alex before looking out across the water. "I don't think I have anything to wear for the debutante party, Al."

"First of all, it's _not_ a debutante party, Olivia, and second of all, you can wear something of mine. We'll look later…we can have fun trying things on, maybe play some of my old mixed tapes—although I think I'm just going to wear my sleeveless white linen dress with the tan belt. I would love to help you pick something out, though…as long as I can ogle you while you do it."

""You can ogle me any time you want, Al." Olivia sipped her coffee again. "So, should I wear a prom dress tonight, or what?" Olivia chided. "We can go back to the late eighties…lavender lace prom dress, long gloves, high bangs…"

Alex looked dumbfounded, "Such details, Liv…" Alex sat up straighter, smirking at Olivia. "You just described _yourself_ at the prom, didn't you?"

Olivia looked sheepish, "Pretty close except it was a lace _burgundy_ dress, full-length, with black gloves…and my hair was long and dark back then, with the mile-high bangs, thank you very much. Luckily my hair is naturally wavy so I didn't need the Ogilvy home perm." Olivia's eyes glazed over as she stared ahead. "I remember 'Take My Breath Away' by Berlin was playing in the hotel ballroom as I danced, the disco ball throwing lighted speckles everywhere, as Tommy de Rubio felt me up. It was magical."

Alex's body shook with laughter. "Were you two dating?"

"Absolutely not. He asked me to go with him one day after school, all sweaty from football practice, and I agreed. I had heard he was good with his tongue…"

Alex's face dropped. "Olivia Benson…"

"Hey, that was the rumor on the streets." Olivia smiled. "I'm kidding, Al…but I know someone who _is_ good with theirs…" She winked at her fiancé.

"Did you two…?"

"_Alex_…it was a free dinner and a chance to get out of the apartment and away from my mother for the night. I got to hang out with my friends and stay out all night, and then come home to my mother passed out on the sofa…" Olivia's voice faded off as she stared into her coffee cup.

"Babe?"

Olivia shook her head, as if trying to erase a memory. She looked up and smiled. "Just remembering what my mother called me when I came home to her sleeping it off…"

Alex waited, concern etched on her face.

"It's another word for someone who sleeps around freely and it starts with an _s_ or a _w_…she called me both."

"She didn't know you at all, Liv…"

"That's not true…I did fool around…"

Alex simply looked at the brunette.

"I had my experiences with the same sex, the opposite sex…I experimented…found out what I liked…I did a lot of 'self-exploration'…"

"Mmm…you and me both…" Alex smiled.

"Well, I think it paid off, don't you? We're very familiar with our bodies, each other's bodies…in fact," Olivia stood, placing her cup on the table and kneeling in front of the blonde, "…I'd almost say we're experts…" Olivia kissed Alex's left knee, then her right knee, then tongued her inner left knee, parting the silk and licking further. Olivia's tongue traveled further upward, the detective gripping her thighs as she moved.

"Let's take this inside…" Alex breathed.

Olivia stood and held out her hand, the blonde taking it, and led her inside.

… … … … … …

As Pat Benatar's _We Belong_ played on a warped mixed tape on top of the dresser, Olivia, fresh from the shower, hair still damp, wrapped in a large, plush towel and retrieved a black lace thong and matching demi bra from the drawer, putting them on.

Alex watched her from over her iPad, having already showered and donning her robe, subtly checking her fiancé out. The brunette slipped on the dress that Alex had laid out on the bed while she was in the shower—a stretchy, black and brightly colored floral print off the shoulder spandex dress. Olivia slipped it over her head and struggled to pull it down over her breasts. Once she did, it was a chore to try and bring it over her hips. When she finally did, she was out of breath and, literally, couldn't breathe. She walked to the sink mirror, hearing Alex giggle behind her on the bed. "Alex Cabot…what on Earth are you doing with a dress like this in your closet? I look like Marisa Tomei in _My Cousin Vinny_. If this is the role you want me to play tonight, I'm willing…but give me a heads up, Babe. I can barely move in this."

Olivia turned to see Alex laughing, her eyes tearing, hand over her mouth.

"Seriously, Alex?" Olivia put her hands on her hips. "When is this dress from…junior high?"

Alex giggled on the bed, now rolling onto her stomach and covering her mouth. Once she regained some composure she declared, "I'm actually impressed…it _is_ from junior high My Madonna phase. "But I _never_ filled it out like that…"

"Do you have anything serious for me to try on?" Olivia was exasperated.

_Love is a Battlefield _ began to play on the cassette next.

"I'm sorry…I have…" Alex stood and went into the closet, "…these five for you to try on…" she brought five outfits on hangers out and laid them on the bed.

"Thank God…" Olivia relented, slithering her arms around the blonde.

Alex placed her hands on Olivia's hips, moving to the tight fabric of her backside, clenching firmly. "There's something sexy about you in this dress, though, Babe…very eighties hooker."

"The hooker with the heart of gold…" Olivia pressed her lips to Alex's, breathing in her scent, parting her lips and tasting her completely. Pulling away, she opened her eyes and smiled. "We might have to cut this off of me now…"

"Here, I'll help you…" Alex said, reaching to the bottom and pulling upward. After a slight struggle, Olivia was free of the dress, breathless but free.

Alex's phone pinged with a text and she walked to the bedside table to pick it up. She scrolled through as Olivia tried on the first dress—a simple crepe, sleeveless dress in an eggshell color, a-line, falling at the knee. She looked at herself in the mirror, sides, back…

"It's Bree…she says we're meeting at Dune at eight o'clock."

"Bree?" Olivia questioned, placing her hair in a butterfly clip.

"Yes, Bree…the Queen Bee. This place we're going to has a price tag to even reserve a table…all courtesy of the women hosting tonight."

"Price tag? Like…cover charge?"

"No, Babe. This place…I've only been once….but it's $2,000 just to reserve a table. It's the 'it' place to go. Celebrities and everything."

"Mmm, I'd better look good, then…"

Alex sat on the bed and reclined, her head on the pillows, hands folded on her belly. "That dress looks gorgeous on you, but doesn't show your body well enough. I want everyone to see the sex pot I am marrying. Try the red one on…"

Olivia slipped the crepe dress off and put it back on the hanger and then took the red one off of the hanger, smiling at Alex as she did so. She could already tell this dress would be sexy. "This is yours?"

"Yep…" she smiled.

"Why have I never seen you in it?" She stepped into it and brought it up, slipping her arms through.

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "Just haven't had the right place to wear it."

Olivia walked up to the side of the bed where Alex was lying. "Zip?"

Alex glided the zipper upward, then traced her finger along Olivia's backside before squeezing firmly. "Let me see…"

Olivia turned around and saw Alex's eyes roam up and down over her body. "It's perfect…" She looked up and clasped Olivia's wrists in her hands. "Come here, Baby…"

Olivia leaned over and cupped Alex's face before looking into those blue pools. She smiled, feeling as though everything was finally settling down for them. In a couple of days, they would be back at home—back to their normal life.

"Olivia Benson…you are the most beautiful, sexiest woman I have ever known and I can't wait to show you off tonight." She pressed forward for a kiss, her soft lips parting and soft tongue caressing Olivia's lower lip before pushing into her warmth. Alex hands went to Olivia's backside and squeezed firmly.

Olivia pulled away, smiling, eyes closed.

"We have an hour until we have to be there…" she smiled. "I have to warn you, Liv…the cat in me might come out to play…"

"Hmmm…I love it when the cat appears. I think we should definitely make things interesting tonight..."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Alex asked.

"All the way, Babe. Let the lies, and the fun, begin…"

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex and Olivia walked into the low-lit club hand in hand. The club had long white benches with small, low, black tables in front of them, black lanterns on each and everything bathed in a reddish glow. In the far room, Alex could see the infamous wooden block, the one where, if drunk enough, women would shake what their mother's gave them.

Alex looked at Olivia who was looking around, smiling.

"This place is…a meat market…" she commented.

She looked at Alex and smiled, squeezing her hand.

Olivia looked absolutely gorgeous—she wore the red dress, fitted in all the right places, flawless, tan skin exposed just the right amount, her hair wavy and full. She clutched her tan evening bag in front of her as the two walked into the next room.

"Alex!" five, high-pitched voices squealed, almost in unison.

Alex looked toward the voices and then Olivia, smiling, and then the voices again. "Here we go…"

The women walked up to the reserved table and the five, already there, stood and hugged their blonde friend from high school. Once those pleasantries were exchanged, Alex took a step backward, closer to Olivia and put her arm around her waist.

"This is Olivia…" Alex smiled at the brunette, gazing at her impeccable make-up.

"It's nice to meet you, Olivia." Bree stepped forward and shook the detective's hand.

"Likewise," Olivia answered.

Olivia shook hands with Tiffany next, a petite blonde with long straight hair, Melissa, a tall, long, curly-haired redhead, Beth, a brunette with similar stature and skin-tone as Olivia—only Beth was expecting a child—and then there was Constance, a fair-skinned, incredibly thin woman resembling Angelina Jolie, only with even more striking features.

The seven women sat around a small table. The waiter approached with a tray of drinks and placed one in front of each woman, all the same sizes and colorings with speared fruit in each.  
>"The waiter knows to keep your drinks coming, girlfriends." Bree piped. "This is your night." She smiled. "So…Alex Cabot…when I messaged you on Facebook to get your number, and you texted me and said you were getting married…I thought, who could this dashing man be?" She took a sip of her drink. "I thought…maybe you and Lance Pretsky finally got together."<p>

Alex flared her nostrils. "You're kidding, right?"

"No, not at all…I knew he liked you in high school but was too shy to ask you out. He got married twice and divorced and I thought maybe he found the nerve to finally contact you, even after all these years."

"We never thought you were gay…" Beth piped in, rubbing her pregnant belly. "Not in a million years."

"Does it bother you that I am…?" Alex asked point blank, not caring what their answers were.

"Well…no…but, you didn't like, _like_ us in high school, did you?"

"No, not at all," Alex commented. From the corner of her eye, she saw Olivia snicker beside her.

"So, Olivia…" Constance began, her poise cultured, hands folded over her crossed legs, a definite air of money about her, "…what is it that you do, if I may ask?"

Olivia looked at Alex and Alex winked, signaling that it was show time.

"Tell them, Babe," Alex mumbled, smiling, lifting her drink to hide her laugh.

"Well…girls…I have had _many _careers over the years…" Olivia crossed her legs and crossed her forearms over each other, looking at the ceiling, as though reminiscing, obviously thinking and settling into the lies she was about to spin. "I started off as an escort to Middle Eastern and Japanese business men in the late nineties. Then, I was a member of the Anlo-Ewe tribe of West Africa for seven years. I've worked as a mechanic on 747's with Boeing and Air Force One and Two for three years, and I've been a buyer for Williams Sonoma and Robb and Stuckey. Currently, I work with the New York City Fire Department as a fashion consultant—you know, fabrics, styles, and functionality. I try to make those boys comfortable and look good while saving people's lives."

Alex's body shook behind her glass as she downed the contents trying to hide her face. She felt Olivia's hand on her back and looked to her right, seeing a straight-face brunette, looking at her, feigning confusion.

"Are you OK, my love?" the detective asked with a subtle British dialect.

Alex almost choked on her drink. The fruity drinks were really delicious but all Alex could taste was the pineapple juice.

"That is _fascinating_…" Bree began, eyes wide.

"You were an escort?" Constance seemed intrigued.

Olivia nodded, "No sex, just companionship. That was the slogan of the company."

"You _really_ worked on airplanes?" Melissa questioned.

"Airplanes, jets, private planes, cargo…you name it…" Olivia sipped.

Bree leaned in, "So, Alex…when did you know?"

"That I was in love with Olivia?" she asked, already feeling her lips vibrating and the bass of the club music as _Low_ by Flo Rida played loudly in the next room where the notorious wooden dancing box was.

"No, that you were…you know…_gay_…" She mouthed the last word.

Alex furrowed her brow and smiled simultaneously. "You can say it, Bree. It's not a bad word."

"I know, but…it's seriously surprising…you just don't…"

"_Look_ gay?" Alex asked as the waiter took her empty glass and handed her a full one. "Should I have a mullet and ill-fitted cargo pants, and be wearing an unflattering flannel shirt…except you should see this one," she thumbed in Olivia's direction, "…in a flannel shirt because she makes it look sexy as hell…" her eyes went to Olivia's breasts and she licked her lips before looking back at Bree.

"No, I just—I never saw it coming…I don't think _any_ of us did…"

"Well, it's not like predicting the weather, Bree…I've always known I preferred women. I did date men in college and women, too… but, when I met Olivia…I knew, without a doubt, that she was the one for me." Alex looked at the brunette's orbs. "I mean…look at her…"

Alex took Olivia's free hand and held it in her lap as the waiter now exchanged the brunette's first drink.

During the next bit of conversation, more drinks being replaced, Alex's face now numb, her feet and hands tingly, the other women spoke of their husbands, babies, a couple of the women speaking of their unhappy marriages. The only one that didn't speak of a significant other or contribute to the conversation on marriage was Constance, who was silently sipping and intermittently ogling Alex and Olivia, many thoughts obviously running through her mind.

Olivia had begun getting "handsy" and her hand kept creeping along Alex's lower back, tracing patterns with her fingers as the other women spoke.

But something was going on with Constance.

Alex leaned over to Olivia, "I'm going to the restroom…wanna go with?"

"Sure," Olivia said close to Alex's ear. "I need to keep my eye on you in here, anyway," she smiled.

The ladies stood and headed back toward the restroom. A bathroom attendant was in there, sitting in a chair, a handful of toilet paper in her right hand, an iPhone in her left. She looked up briefly when Alex and Olivia walked in and then returned to her phone.

Alex walked into a stall and pulled Olivia in with her, the two pressed to each other, their mouths millimeters away. "West African tribe, Liv?" Alex laughed, throwing her head back. "How did you even know the name of a tribe?"

Olivia took the opportunity to kiss the delicate column of skin on her neck. "Jeopardy, Babe…"

Alex placed two hands on the brunette's toned stomach, pushing her slightly away. "We can't…"

"How do you think it's going?" Olivia said against the blonde's mouth, looking longingly, their eyes transfixed on each other's.

"I think it's going well but they're idiots…I can't believe we're even having this bachelorette party at all…I haven't spoken to these women in…" she looked up at the ceiling and then looked back down into Olivia's eyes, inches away, "…sixteen years." Alex leaned closer, "I can't help what I'm about to do…" she pressed her lips to Olivia's softness, and then clutched her breasts firmly in front of her, then felt her ankle give out on her, causing her to stumble. Olivia caught her by the waist. "Jesus, Alex!"

"Those drinks are strong, huh?"

"Yes, Babe…" Olivia kissed her quickly. "Let's go back out there…I think you owe me a Lambada…"

Olivia unlocked the stall door and stepped out, pulling the blonde out by the hand. The attendant looked at them and shook her head as the women reapplied lipstick, smiling and looking at each other in their reflections.

One of the stalls opened and Constance walked out. She looked at both of them in the mirror and they smiled, Constance not returning the smile as she washed her hands.

"Everything OK?" Alex asked, putting her lipstick back in her clutch.

"I admire you, Alex." Constance, smoothed her hair while looking in the mirror.

"What do you mean?" Alex placed her arm around Olivia's waist.

"Being able to be honest with yourself…with everyone…"

Alex looked at Olivia and then back at the tall brunette.

"I'm a lesbian and dating someone…I just can't seem to let everyone know…I am so jealous of your freedom…the love I see you two give off…" Now, she tried a weak smile.

"Constance…if you ever want to talk…"

"Thanks, Alex…I might do that." She turned to go but turned back. "You two are a gorgeous couple, by the way…" her eyes remained fixed on Olivia before looking back at Alex, smiling once again, and leaving the restroom.

Alex let out a breath.

"You OK?" Olivia asked, squeezing her waist.

Alex nodded, "Yeah…I just…feel for her…"

"I know you do, Babe…" Olivia kissed Alex's temple. "Ready to dirty dance?"

"One more drink and I'm requesting _Let Me Ride That Donkey_ as our dance song…"

Olivia laughed loudly, both women looking at the attendant again as she shook her head at them. Before leaving, Alex reached into her clutch and pulled out a twenty dollar bill and placed it in the attendant's jar and smiled.

… … … … … …

OOO

With the women having had a few drinks in them they moved onto the dance floor, the four other women with their arms in the air, shaking their hips, even a pregnant Beth.

Alex and Olivia followed, their arms in the air as well. Alex came up to Olivia and grabbed her waist, pulling her close, pressing their hips together and grabbing her ass firmly. Olivia let out a groan, her eyes dipping to Alex's as _Where the Party At?_ came on the sound system.

Olivia began grinding her hips against the blonde's as she reached up and caressed her jaw, smiling. Alex's hands were all over Olivia—her back, her waist, her hair, the women continuing to shake their asses and swirl their hips to the music. Before they knew it, the other women had gone back to the table, leaving Alex and Olivia to their thrusting and grinding on the dance floor. They turned so that Olivia was facing the table. "They're sitting down again…"

Olivia took Alex's ear lobe in her mouth, sucking gently, feeling the blonde's hot shaky breath against her own neck. Olivia gently bit down, continuing to suck it softly but firmly, feeling Alex's hands grip her backside even more firmly.

Olivia pulled away to look at her fiancé, her eyes were closed, head thrown back, moving to the music. Olivia's hands went to her hair as she planted a deep, open-mouthed kiss on her neck, earning a smile and moan from the attorney.

The next song started, a house music type song with a much-too-fast beat, and Olivia led Alex off of the dance floor.

"Where's Constance?" Alex asked the other women as they sat back down.

"She had to go. Something about getting home…" Bree tried.

Alex leaned into Olivia, "One more drink and then we'll go?"

Olivia nodded, smiling, reaching up to the soft skin of the back of the blonde's neck underneath her silky hair.

With the relaxed vibe and fuzzy inebriation flowing throughout, somehow, the conversation turned to sex. The other four women spoke about how their husbands wanted it all the time and they were either too tired or their husbands liked it rough or they weren't ready, etc., etc.

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled, Alex returning the grin.

"You guys are lucky you don't have a penis in your face all the time…"

Alex looked at Olivia, hoping that this comment didn't trigger anything from the past.

Apparently it didn't because Olivia was smirking at the blonde.

"I don't mind a penis in my face," Olivia began, "…if it's her penis."

The other women looked appalled and confused all at once. "Her penis?"

"It's a sex toy…" Alex yelled over the music, earning a couple of looks from men at the next table. "Right, Babe?"

"Yes…we have several but I really enjoy the big black strap on…" Olivia squeezed Alex's waist, the attorney giggling. "It's a hurts so good kind of thing, right Baby?"

"Absolutely." Alex smiled, her eyes dipping to Olivia's mouth. Olivia realized her fiancé was absolutely wasted. Her eyes were glassy and bloodshot, she had this goofy smile on her face and their talk of sexual appendages wasn't fazing her at all. She, herself, had only had two drinks but she saw how quickly the waiter had been replacing her fiancé's and knew Alex had had many more than Olivia.

Olivia realized that it was probably time to head out.

She felt a hand clutching her breast, squeezing firmly, and looked next to her to see Alex's face serious, pupils dilated. Olivia removed her hand and kissed it. She leaned forward and asked, "You wanna go?"

Alex nodded, her face serious.

They looked up to find a mix of horror, disgust, and intrigue on the women's faces, Beth rubbing her belly almost comfortingly.

"We're gonna go, but…thank you for the evening out," Olivia tried, Alex clutching onto her stomach and waist.

"Oh, I almost forgot…" Bree opened her pocketbook and took an envelope from it. "It's tradition that, instead of many bachelorette gifts, we get a gift card for the bachelorette to get some beautiful lingerie. So…" she handed Alex the envelope, "…here you go…enjoy!" she chirped. "I guess…you both could buy something…" She looked suddenly confused, still smiling.

"I want Olivia to get something with the ass cut out…" Alex slurred, the alcohol hitting her harder now. "Because I love this ass," she grabbed Olivia's butt. "Must be dat _ass_…!"

Olivia smiled, holding Alex up, "It was nice meeting you…"

The women turned and headed toward the door, Olivia noticing the blonde's feet were not working very well.

"Alex…" she tried, laughing, "…can you make an effort?"

"God, Liv…I can't feel my feet…"

"Let's get you to the car, Babe."

"Goodnight," Alex said softly.

"No, no, no…not goodnight, Al. Just a few more feet to the car."

Finally they made it, Alex belted in, and Olivia in the driver's seat. Olivia ran her hands over her face and took a deep breath. She looked over at a sleeping Alex, her head thrown back against the headrest. Olivia reached up and caressed her smooth cheek, smiling.

Olivia felt badly for the blonde. The evening had been stressful for her, she knew that. Although she didn't say it in so many words, Alex was dreading this particular get-together. The brunette was looking forward to getting the next two days over with so that they could return to Manhattan and resume their wonderfully simple, perfect lives.

… … … … … …

Once settled in bed, face barely washed and teeth haphazardly brushed as Olivia had to almost hold the attorney up, Olivia had Alex in bed. The brunette slipped underneath the covers and gently laid them over the blonde and herself. Alex sighed deeply and climbed over to Olivia, pressing her lips to the detective's neck.

"Thanks, Liv…"

"For what, Babe?" Olivia husked.

"Everything…"

Alex surprised Olivia by lifting herself up, moving the covers aside, and moving down in between the brunette's legs. Olivia watched the blonde as she moved further down and the detective's legs opened further on their own volition, quite ready and horny for a release. She watched as Alex lifted up Olivia's silky black nightshirt and gently laid it at her waist before pressing her soft mouth to the detective's lower lips, the soft gentleness of her mouth and tongue feeling incredible. Olivia's hands went to silky strands, trying to see the attorney's skilled actions as she performed them. Alex's eyes were closed, thoroughly into what she was doing in her state, each lick more erotic than the next, as she feasted on Olivia's core.

Olivia jumped as the attorney took her clit in her firm lips and tugged lightly. Olivia gasped, arching her back, feeling her impending release.

"Come for me, Baby…" Alex managed around her ministrations.

Alex's probing and licking, her tongue delving deeper, sprinkling her movements with sucking on Olivia's hard bundle brought a release within moments.

Olivia gasped, clutching the sheets next to her, her moan stifled by closing her mouth. "Mmmm…" she whimpered as the contractions rolled throughout her body.

Alex moved up to the pillow, resting her head on the pillow facing Olivia.

"Now you know how much I appreciate it…" her voice slurred out the last couple of words. Then, as she drifted off, "Good night, Liv…"

Olivia smiled. "Goodnight, Baby."

… … … … … …

**A/N: I would love to hear what you liked, what you didn't like, what you would like to see…I always reply back to reviews…**

**Thank you to those of you who already do. It makes my day!**

**P.S. I don't know why donkey butt and booty songs just go with Olivia, but they do…;)**

**Patricia**

**Olivia's dress: **

**www dot chicnova dot com slash ?gclid=CJyj88P-3MECFQ0oaQod-YUAtQ**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: **

**I have a Cabenson playlist on Spotify with songs I've mentioned:**

**Cabenson**

**I hope you like this chapter and, remember, I would love to hear what you liked and didn't like and where you would like to see this head! Be warned, there is a slight cliffhanger at the end.**

**Enjoy!**

27

The following day, Alex was with her mother folding laundry in the utility room off of the kitchen as Olivia got ready downstairs for a morning at the beach. They had their second party this evening and Olivia wanted to work on her tan and both women wanted to relax before the festivities.

Alex took a plush, beige towel from the dryer and began folding it.

"So, will you be eating with us tomorrow night, at least, for you and Olivia's last night here?" Mrs. Cabot's voice caught.

"Oh, Mom…we're not leaving forever. You can come into the city and visit us any time…we'll see each other before the wedding…"

"I know, Alex, but you'll be busy and both of you will be working so hard like you do…and…it's gonna be so soon that you'll be a married woman." Mrs. Cabot's eyes began tearing. "You're my little girl…"

Alex took her mother in a hug, feeling her trembling in her arms. "Getting married does not mean disappearing, Mom. Olivia and I will visit all the time, you'll visit all the time, and when we give you grandbabies…you'll see us even more often."

Alex's mother clutched her firmly. Alex smiled against the top of her mother's head. Alex saw Olivia enter the kitchen cautiously, holding two beach towels and a large mesh bag, her sunglasses on. She made the cutest face—a cross between _whoops_ and _shit _as her sun block fell from her hand and crashed to the floor. Alex smiled as she and her mother parted, looking at the brunette.

Olivia stuttered, "Sorry…carry on…pay no attention to me…I just got up here…I promise…"

"Olivia…" Alex's mother's face contorted in emotion again as she walked toward the detective, arms opened wide.

Olivia walked into Catherine Cabot's arms, looking straight at Alex as she did so, confused eyes wider than normal. This was the first time her mother had embraced the brunette.

Olivia wrapped her arms around her and held her, falling into the hug and relaxing. The detective smiled at Alex as the attorney smiled back.

"Well…" Mrs. Cabot pulled away, sniffing and wiping her eyes. "You two have fun at the beach. There's leftover corned beef and turnips in the fridge for you for later. Alex, you have your 50+ sun block, right? You know Aunt Jane had that melanoma removed three years ago."

Alex smiled. "Yes, Mom…I'm all lotioned up." Alex winked at Olivia, who was taking two peaches from the fruit bowl and wrapping them in paper towels. She popped them into the tote on her shoulder.

… … … … … …

"So…you don't have a headache or anything?" Olivia yelled next to Alex's ear as she wrapped her arms around her neck in the water. "I was sure you'd be sick today!"

Alex smirked as she reached for the brunette underneath the water, grabbing her waist. "I feel fine…a slight headache but I'm fine."

Olivia softened, feeling Alex's hands on her waist and seeing the love in her eyes. "I'm glad…" she leaned in for a kiss.

"Thank you for taking care of me, Liv…"

"Always…" Olivia pressed her hips to the blonde's, her hands traveling upward to clutch her shoulder blades. "Laps?"

"You go ahead, Babe…I don't think I can right now…I'm gonna read for a little while…"

Olivia nodded, looking her fiancé over—those eyes, bluer than anyone she'd ever seen, that absolutely flawless skin, that pink mouth so full and inviting. Olivia reached up and placed her hand on the blonde's cheek, before she kissed her softly and then ducked under the water, swimming off to do her laps.

… … … … … …

OOO

"How many people will be there tonight?" Olivia breathed as she approached the lounger and sat, moving her sunglasses to the top of her head.

"Well, two of my closest friends back then are hosting it, Marissa and Sammi, said definitely 'our group' will be there, and then the other guys in the study group, and then a few people that were slightly younger than us. Marissa's email said around ten?"

"Your group?"

"Yeah, there was a group of us, closer than others…about four of us girls, then there were the guys that liked us, and then the outlying apprentices."

"You make it sound like the beginnings of a porno plot…_the men joined the group of women, already getting it on with each other…while the apprentices watched_…"

Alex's face was priceless, her open mouth forming a smile.

"We were a varied bunch…I'll say that…" Alex leaned her head back against the lounger.

"Mmm, hmmm…so tell me about Marissa and Sammi and Asher…"

Alex lifted her head and removed her sunglasses, looking at Olivia seriously.

"I'm an open book, Liv…ask me anything."

Olivia studied her closely. "Were you intimate?"

Alex nodded slowly. "We were…"  
>Olivia waited, looking into those eyes. "Who?"<p>

"All of us at some point in time." We hung out with each other all the time, we were stressed to the max with the pressures of law school, we had each other…we took comfort in each other…Sammi was from New Delhi…beautiful Indian woman, tall, dark hair, with greenish-hazel eyes…she looked like a Bollywood actress—could've easily been Miss New Delhi.

Marissa was someone I just gravitated towards because of her sense of control and dominance. She wanted me…made it clear…took charge in every aspect—a relentless, insatiable lover."

Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette trying to keep her expression even. "You're sure you want to hear all this?"

Olivia nodded slowly. "Yes, Babe…nothing from your past affects us today…I'm just curious…" Olivia smiled and took the blonde's hand in her own, both laying back and closing their eyes.

"With Marissa, it was a love hate relationship. If I was studying and cramming or out with other friends, she hated me. She didn't like to feel ignored. She would come pounding on my door at three in the morning ready to screw. Then, when I was available, she was sweet as can be, couldn't get enough."

"And Asher?"

"Asher _really_ liked me, even was in love with me, despite me being gay. His family was from South Africa. He and I fooled around occasionally and he wanted a relationship but I didn't. When things weren't going well with Marissa and after Sammi and I parted ways, Asher was always there…we hung out like best friends…only he had a perpetual erection when we were together."

"Did you and he ever…"

Alex nodded, staring ahead. "Yeah a few times. I enjoyed the closeness…he liked me so much and I longed for that after the mind games with Marissa and the broken heart of Sammie."

"She broke your heart?" Olivia looked at Alex.

Alex nodded. "Yeah," she whispered. "She was set up by her parents to marry an Indian man, prearranged, and she ended it with me. She said she had to respect her parents, which I completely understood..."

Olivia saw the emotion in her fiancé's face. Although it happened ten years ago, the emotions were still raw. It was apparent in her voice. "Were you in love with her?"

Alex's expression was complicated as she faced Olivia. The brunette could tell that she didn't want to hurt her, but at the same time she wanted to divulge. "Yeah, I think I was but it was so complicated." She looked back ahead at the water. "It ended so abruptly…I didn't have time to process it." Alex then smiled. "That was the Christmas I set out to prove that my brother's girlfriend was gay. I was determined."

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "Anyone else I should get a heads up on in case they're there?"

"Probably…" Alex looked at Olivia.

Olivia tried not to let the surprise show.

"There was a lot of drinking, a lot of pot back then at the weekend parties…we were rich law students, run ragged, always together. But we were also driven. Most of them thought that serious relationships just got in the way. Mindless hooking up was just something that happened, naturally. I was way more into women but I wouldn't turn down the warm touch of a man. You know that…that's why you and Dr. Beresford…"

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…I know…"

"Those were the serious ones, Liv…there were others here and there, simple kissing, touching, oral…but those were the three seriously close friends." Alex zoned out for a moment, looking ahead. "Then, there was Chloe…"

Olivia's heart jumped at the way the blonde said Chloe's name. She was almost afraid to find out. Olivia waited for Alex to tell her who Chloe was.

"Chloe Anderson. She came to Harvard when I was at the end of my second year of law school. She modeled to pay for school. Taller than me…beautiful. She looked like Elle McPherson. No joke. I had a huge crush on her when I first met her. She was shy, and smart, and funny when she let loose. She was different, though." 

"How so?"

"She had such a kind soul, big heart, but she never let me get too close…I found out later that she had been abused all her life and was continuing to get abused by so called photographers and talent agents." Alex smiled, "I was her first realization that she was gay…or so she told me."

"And you two were together?"

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" Alex said, her eyes concerned.

"It's a lot to process…I knew you weren't exactly a virgin…" Olivia smirked. "I do want to know…So, keep going…Elle McPherson. I, personally, can't get past that part…sounds nice…" Olivia smiled.

Alex returned the smile. "We dated for a year and a half, my last year and a half of law school."

"And then?"

"And then…it all got to her…" Alex's eyes filled with tears. "She got into drugs—heroin mostly, and started her attempts at taking her own life."

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia rubbed the blonde's shoulder, squeezing gently.

"Last time I heard anything about her was seven years ago she had moved to Oregon, dropped the whole modeling thing, and was a lawyer protesting against eco-terrorists and an environmental activist."

Alex took a deep breath. "There's my history. You now know officially everything there is to know about me." She looked at Olivia. "I'm surprised we haven't discussed it before…"

"Every day, I want to learn more about you, Babe…" Olivia stood and sat next to the blonde on her lounger, thigh touching thigh. Alex looked down at their skin and clenched Olivia's smooth thigh before looking back up. Olivia leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of the attorney's head, her breasts teasing in front of the attorney.

Alex smiled, worry etched on her face.

"Thank you…" Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex so resolutely, trying to convey her appreciation of sharing so much so freely. Olivia slipped her tongue into Alex's eager mouth, the blonde opening it further, granting access. Alex's hands went to Olivia's back, lightly clenching her ribcage, moving down to her waist, fingering her toned stomach, before pulling away.

Alex smiled up at Olivia.

"I love you…more than anything in the world. The past is the past…we both have one…now it's the present and the future…" Olivia kissed Alex again.

"It'll be your turn next, detective. This truth session isn't over…I know you have some stories to tell, too…" Alex smiled as Olivia kissed her again.

"All in good time, my sweet. All in good time…"

… … … … … …

AAA

At seven in the evening, the two women walked through the parking lot to the Southampton Publick House, Olivia linking arms with her fiancé. The brunette was still laughing about Alex's reaction to a bee that had been all over Alex as the couple exited the beach house to walk to the car. Overly dramatic, Alex flailed and threw her arms around as though being attacked by a swarm when, in fact, it was only one simple bumble bee.

"I have an irrational fear, Liv. I was stung once when I was five and have never forgotten it. Stop laughing…" Alex smiled.

Olivia continued to giggle as they entered the doors, the song playing was _Your Body is a Wonderland_ by John Mayer. Olivia leaned in, "I love this song, Al…" she pulled the blonde closer as she saw her fiancé focus ahead. Olivia looked up to see an average height woman, with piercing dark eyes and long dark hair approaching.

"Alex Cabot…" she hugged the woman. "You look absolutely incredible."

The woman pulled away and looked at Olivia. "This must be your fiancé?"

Alex was composed. "Yes, this is Olivia. Olivia, this is Marissa."

"Beautiful…" she commented. "But, then I wouldn't expect anything less…" she smiled and held out her hand for Alex to take. "Everyone's all over here."

Alex looked at Olivia and hesitantly took it as Marissa led her to a table, Olivia following and grabbing Alex's other hand that she was extending, the tree now walking in a train.

They approached the table at the back of the restaurant and Alex could hear her heart beating in her ears as she saw familiar faces—some looked vaguely familiar and others way too familiar. Alex took a deep breath and then smiled her best smile as Sammy and Asher came into view.

Alex's blue eyes caught with Sammie's green, the women sharing a moment of acknowledgement. Alex smiled, Sammie returning the grin and Sammie walked around to slowly embrace the blonde. She looked even more beautiful than she did in law school, if that was possible. Alex noticed a tiny bump visible through her mandarin and gold-colored sari.

Alex spoke first, "Sammie…you look…absolutely beautiful. It's been a long time."

"Yes, it has…a lot has happened…" A look of regret passed over her face. "How are you? I suppose pretty good since we're meeting under these circumstances. I can't believe it's been so long." Sammie looked at Olivia and smiled.

"Olivia, this is Sammie, Sammie, this is Olivia."

"Alex…you have always had a penchant for beautiful things…congratulations," she held out her hand for the brunette to shake.

Olivia shook hands with Sammie, a smile plastered to her sun-kissed face but Alex could read her fiancé's eyes. Discomfiture oozed from her entire being.

Alex looked back at Sammie's belly. "How far along?"

Sammie rubbed her belly looking down, "Five months. This will be my fourth. My oldest is eight now."

Alex's jaw dropped and she smiled. "Congratulations."

Asher made his approach from next to Alex, subtle South African accent intact. "Alex…"

Alex turned and embraced the man that was shorter than her by only a couple of inches. Asher wore navy Converse and had dark rimmed glasses, his dirty blonde hair disheveled.

"Asher…how are you?"

Asher held up his left hand, "Married now…a baby on the way…" He smiled. "God, Alex, you look more gorgeous than you did all those years ago." He stared for longer than was comfortable, shaking his head, then looked at Olivia.

"Babe…this is Asher…Asher, this is my fiancé, Olivia."

"It's nice to meet you…" she replied, stepping forward to shake hands.

When the brunette stepped back towards Alex, the blonde took the opportunity to slip her arm around her waist comfortingly. Olivia looked at her, her expression softening slightly. Alex squeezed her waist in an effort to silently ask if she was OK.

Olivia smiled back, placing her hand on top of the blonde's and squeezing firmly. Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex's jaw line tenderly.

The waiter came by with four pitchers of beer for the table and a stack of glasses. Asher poured both Alex and Olivia a glass and handed them to them and then picked up his own, the others at the table joining.

"I want to make a toast, but not just a quick 'cheers' toast. Can everyone have a seat? This might be long." Asher smiled and then everyone sat and, as Alex and Olivia began to sit, he stopped them. "Wait…"

They stayed standing.

"Alex Cabot…I just want to thank you…"

Alex smiled and felt Olivia's wrap her arm around her.

"For ruining me for any other women."

Alex's face dropped.

"When we were in law school, I had my heart toyed with, my mind played with, and my dick teased every time we were together."

Alex could see now that Asher was already fairly intoxicated.

"I learned about wanting someone and not being able to have them, about loving someone who doesn't love you back, and about lying and manipulation. There was one thing I did learn that was beneficial. I got some tips and tricks from watching you being intimate with other women. Yes, I watched. How could I not. The woman I was in love with was interested in women, not me. My wife is very happy in that department. So…a toast…"

Hesitantly, the others picked their glasses up.

"To Alex Cabot, a cock-teasing bitch." He downed most of the contents in one gulp. As he titled his head back to drink, he stumbled, almost falling backward.

Alex felt Olivia's arms tighten around her.

"Asher…" Marissa now stood. "I think you need to apologize…or else get the fuck out of here."

Asher sneered at Marissa. "And you…you were the biggest bitch of them all…" He leaned in, over the table, close to Marissa, "You might look like Demi Moore, but…your heart is ugly as fuck…you have to take it all from me…" he slurred, wavering.

Marissa walked around the table and spoke closely to Asher, "She wasn't yours to have…If you don't leave right now…I will have them throw you out."

Alex clutched Olivia's hand around her waist and looked briefly at the brunette as this scene unfolded. Olivia whispered in Alex's ear, "You OK?"

Alex nodded, watching the tension between Asher and Marissa.

Asher downed the remainder of his glass, glaring at Marissa the whole time, turned and looked at Alex, and then Olivia, looking the brunette over disapprovingly, and then left the bar.

Alex let out a deep breath, Olivia's arms still wrapped around her.

Marissa announced, "Let's party!" quickly forgetting the drama.

… … … … … …

OOO

For the next hour, beers were consumed, friendliness ensued, conversations of law school, road trips, and relationships. Olivia looked around at the table of ten or so. She had been introduced to the closest friends and girlfriends, and there were a few others that sort of sat, listening, and having other discussions with themselves. Olivia figured these were the people that Alex knew, but was not overly close to.

Marissa was looking at Olivia as Sammie spoke of one particular professor they had. Olivia looked up, catching eyes with the striking brunette, and smiled. Marissa returned the smile and sipped her beer. Looking away, back at Sammie who was now talking to someone at the end of the table, the detective leaned over to Alex, "Babe…you all right?

"Yeah…I told you he was in love with me…I'm fine, though. I knew I hurt him but there was nothing I could do…that was obviously something he needed to get off of this chest." She looked at Olivia, placing her hand to her face, looking lovingly into her eyes. "One more day, Babe…then we'll be back." She leaned in and tenderly kissed the brunette.

Pulling away, Olivia smiled. "I can't wait."

"Oh, you two are so fucking cute…so fucking perfect," Marissa said vehemently, her narrowed glare suddenly icy.

The women looked up.

"I thought you and I were pretty gorgeous together, Allie." Marissa poured herself another glass and topped off Alex and Olivia's. Marissa studied Olivia for a moment, thinking. "You _are_ very beautiful, sexy, even. And that's what Alex likes, isn't it? Beautiful women and lots of sex."

Alex began to speak, but Olivia gently touched her arm, looking at her, "Babe…I'll take this…" she smiled.

Alex smirked, "Oh, I'm sure you will…" Alex sat back and folded one arm across her stomach, the other still holding her glass, awaiting the action.

"The sex is amazing, Marissa. She can make me come by just looking at me, just saying my name. The sex is mind-blowing. When she makes me come, it's like the world stops spinning and my orgasm rips through me like a seismic wave. Now, if _you_ have anything to do with how good she is in bed, I thank you, Marissa. I thank you for introducing and teaching her some of the tips and tricks she knows. But this woman…" she turned to Alex, "I can't get enough of her. If I could make love to her all day every day, stay in bed, only the bare necessities taken care of, I would. She has the biggest heart of anyone I've ever met and I am eternally hers. No amount of trash talk by any of you could make me love her less. That was ten years ago…this is now." Olivia reached up and moved a lock of hair from Alex's face and tucked it behind her ear. She then leaned in a kissed her fiancé assuredly.

Marissa smirked from across the table. "She was mine, you know…I had her in the palm of my hand."

"On the contrary…" Alex chimed in. "I never had any intention of being with you. The sex was occasionally good, but…our personalities didn't mesh."

"Didn't mesh?"

"No, we were too different. You were over the top narcissistic and domineering, and slightly unstable."

"Unstable…" Marissa stood abruptly. "I was not unstable!" She held up her index finger and shook it. "You were nothing before you met me…everything you are today is because of me. We could have been married by now…If I could give you one more night…I'd show you how you messed up by leaving me!"

"Oh…is that an offer?" Olivia asked facetiously. "Babe? Go ahead…see what you've been missing." Olivia smiled, knowing Alex would see what she was trying to prove.

"Oh no…Liv…I am not missing a damn thing. I know that…you and I…moving mountains, Babe. All of the forces of nature rolled into one at once. I am not missing anything. In fact, I have found everything." Alex leaned forward and smiled, parting her lips as she took the brunette in a searing, searching, probing, hot kiss."

"You're missing out," Marissa said standing. "I'm gonna go have a smoke." With that, she stood and exited the bar.

Sammie leaned over, "Wow…some things never change."

Alex smiled and turned to Olivia.

… … … … … …

The next part of the evening went well. Olivia had decided that she really liked Sammie, the woman being one of the most normal people from Alex's past, and the detective could see the connection between Alex and the striking brunette. Marissa had chosen to join the other end of the table and sat sulking, pouting and glaring for the remainder of the evening. Olivia was downing the remainder of her beer when she felt it—someone had walked in. Her back to the door, she heard the conversation in front of her lull as everyone looked to someone behind her. She saw her fiancé stop talking and turn slowly, her cerulean eyes speaking volumes from just one look. Olivia turned the see a beautiful honey-blonde woman with a modelesque frame standing just behind them smiling.

It was Chloe Anderson.

… … … … … …


	28. Chapter 28

28

Alex's mouth went suddenly dry, her breath stopping as she turned and looked at the woman behind her. Alex had taken her glasses off for the evening but, even without them, she could see Chloe's subtle curves through her turquoise, thin-strapped sundress, her beauty just as flawless as it had been years before, honey-colored hair slightly shorter and falling just below her shoulders. She smiled that broad, perfect smile, caramel eyes sparkling.

She stepped forward, Alex standing as she did so. "Chloe…"

The women embraced, Chloe clenching Alex's waist securely and rocking her slightly. Alex could hear her inhale deeply against her ear.

"Oh, Alex…" she whispered against the attorney's neck. Alex felt a shiver of remembrance yet, simultaneously, an uneasiness.

Pulling apart, Alex looked down at Olivia, seeing a look she knew she had never caused before—_hurt._

Then, as if turned on a by a switch, the brunette smiled, the muscles in her jaw visibly clenching. Alex smiled meekly at Olivia, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Babe…"

"This must be Chloe," Olivia was already up and shaking Chloe's hand. "Alex described you and…she's was right on target."

"This is Olivia, my fiancé," Alex tried.

Chloe shook Olivia's hand and smiled but did not comment. Instead, she moved to others around the table and greeted them.

More pleasantries with Chloe with the others at the table were exchanged. Marissa didn't give Chloe so much as a glance when she approached her end of the table. Once greetings were over, Chloe sat on the other side of Olivia, leaving the detective awkwardly in the middle.

Alex looked at Olivia, the detective's face having relaxed only slightly. Alex leaned in to the brunette, "Liv…can we talk…in private?"

Olivia's gaze was intense, dark brown eyes unwavering as they looked at each other for a few moments wordlessly. Finally, she nodded and stood, Alex following suit.

Once outside, they walked around to the side of the building for privacy.

"Ugh, Alex…what is going _on_?" Olivia said truthfully. "Something I don't know about just happened. I could see it in both of your faces." Olivia folded her arms, awaiting an answer, her expression patient.

"Liv…" Alex began placing her hands on Olivia's upper arms. "As with Marissa and Sammie, Chloe and I have…history…"

"OK…" Olivia said softly. "I knew that…but what else, Alex…? She's beautiful…" Olivia looked up at the sky laughing lightly, "God, she's _so_ beautiful…but you already told me that…"

Now wasn't the time to tell the detective how much more beautiful Alex thought Olivia was, how much sexier, so she didn't. Instead, she just came out with it. "Chloe and I were together for a year and a half…"

Olivia nodded. "I know," she said softly.

"We were pretty serious…this was after everyone—Sammie, Marissa—those were all completely over."

Olivia's face remained straight.

"We talked about the future…"

"You mean marriage…"

Alex nodded, feeling her eyes begin to tear. Alex looked up towards the sky as her tears began to fall. "God, I really wished she hadn't come. I'd hoped she wouldn't."

"Why, Alex?" Olivia's tone was stern now. "What were you afraid of? Realizing something?"

Alex looked stunned. "Wh—what? No!"

Olivia's tone softened as she stepped to the attorney, placing her hands on her jaw. "Then _what_, Baby? Talk to me, Al…"

Alex's tears were now falling, her breathing erratic. "_I_ was the one…that caused her…drug use…" Alex was sobbing. Olivia took the blonde in her arms, wrapping her in comfort.

"What do you mean, Al?"

"I tried to break up with her…she got _so_ sad…depressed, really. So, we continued to be together but she started changing—not eating, not bathing, not sleeping. After all she'd been through with her mistreatment from her childhood and then from her photographers and agents, I was her rock…her constant, the one that would never leave her. But I knew I wanted to be free…I was _only_ twenty-five…I wasn't ready for anything serious. I was just finding out who I was. I knew I wanted to practice law in the city soon and knew I wanted to focus on that until I became established. Even though we talked about the future…isn't that what you do when you're young, Liv? You dream of the future?"

Alex pulled away, keeping her hands on Olivia's waist, Olivia wiping stray tears form the blonde's face.

"Yes, Baby…you do…"

"We were both so unhappy at that point…me because I didn't see an end, and her because she knew I wanted to end it. After a couple more weeks of a forced, uneasy, relationship, I took her out to dinner and I _tried_ to explain to her…that I wasn't ready for anything other than companionship…"

Olivia's face was empathetic, her brown eyes expectant.

"She didn't take it well. Something clicked in her…something that caused her to start injecting that needle…She told me she had dabbled in it in the past…it was available at photo shoots, along with other drugs…" Alex sniffed, looking at Olivia, placing her hand on her cheek in appreciation. "A month later, after an even more _extremely _strained time together…I was studying in the law library and she paged me at the circulation desk at midnight and told me she had done some "H" and taken some sleeping pills…I called 911 and went over there just in time to use my key and get the door open and the EMT's wheeled her out and had to pump her stomach."

"Long story short, she went to rehab, was diagnosed with bipolar disorder, and moved back to Oregon with her family. You already know the part about the law degree in environmentalism."

Olivia smiled lightly and hugged Alex again. "It's hard when someone won't let go…someone with a mental illness…I know…"

Alex pulled away, "Olivia…I don't want you to think that I would ever…that I have feelings…God, no! I am so in love with you, and you know that, Baby…" Alex looked at the brunette's lips. "You _know_ that, Olivia…"

Olivia nodded, her own eyes tearing, "I _do_ know that, Al…I was just stunned by your reaction when she walked in, Baby. That's all. I knew there was something else there…"

"And now you know…I don't even want to go back in there. First with Marissa and now Chloe…"

"You've got quite the colorful past, Babe. But, I do I like your ex Sammie…there's one person that seems fairly normal…" Olivia tried, smiling.

"God, I love you, Liv…" Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to the blonde, sweeping her tongue along the brunette's lower lip. Olivia's hands went to Alex's waist. A car pulled past them slowly, a couple of young guys hollering out the window, "Woo hoo!"

Olivia and Alex pulled away, smiling, Alex's eyes still closed. "Together?" Olivia held her arm out.

Alex linked her with the detective's, "Together. Let's finish this…"

… … … … … …

OOO

The women returned to the table, _For Once in My Life_ by Stevie Wonder now playing, another pitcher of beer having been set in front of them. Alex filled both she and Olivia's glasses and the brunette picked up hers, looking over the rim at her fiancé. Alex had been so torn about so many things in her life over the past ten years. Her sexuality, obsessive girlfriends, a brother on drugs, and even more recently, her mother's illness, brother's rehab, unyielding family members…

Olivia watched Alex as she spoke to a couple of men from her study group. The blonde seemed so secure, so self-confident, so assured—but Olivia knew the sweet, touching, weak-kneed, sensual, emotional, sappy woman she could be. Olivia couldn't help but feel that the blonde had saved those emotions just for her—that they both had been waiting for each other through all of their own previous experiences and relationships. After all, they both had had many other relationships, but none would ever compare to what she had with Alex Cabot.

Alex finished her conversation and turned back towards Olivia, looking at her with a sparkle in her eyes. She leaned in to the brunette, "Hey, Babe…"

"Hey, sexy…another great song that reminds me of us…"

Olivia took a sip of beer and then licked the foam from her upper lip, seeing Alex's eyes dip momentarily, before looking back into her eyes, her hair, her neck, her cleavage in the sexy dress they had both picked out for this party. It was an off-white, strapless belted dress that accentuated her breasts and legs. Gold jewelry and eggshell peep-toed heels completed the outfit. Alex's eyes went to Olivia's hand on her lap and the blonde picked it up and held it to her lips. "Nothing matters but you and I, Liv. Nothing." She said, inches from the brunette. "All I want to do is grab you so inappropriately right now…" she whispered.

Chloe came back, from wherever she had been, and sat down next to Olivia. She leaned over, entirely too close to Olivia, her cleavage pressed against Olivia's right arm. "Hey, Alex…can I talk to you?"

Olivia just looked at Alex, eyebrows slightly raised, a smirk on her face, as Chloe's weight bore into her invasively.

Alex looked at Olivia. "Chloe…we can talk here…"

"I would really like to talk to you in private, Allie, that is…if your mommy will let you…" Chloe looked at Olivia, unwaveringly.

Olivia smiled, "You know—" she started, standing up.

"Liv—" Alex put a hand on her shoulder.

Olivia got the hint and sat back down, her eyes fixed on Chloe. "You're a grown woman, Babe—and don't I _know_ it—you do what you want to do, Al." Her eyes never left the honey-blonde.

Chloe now looked at Alex, Olivia still keeping focus on the bold former model.

"Truthfully, Chloe, Olivia knows about us…so, whatever you have to say can be said right here, right now."

Chloe smiled and reached over Olivia's lap and took Alex's hands in her own. Olivia knew the look on her own face must have been priceless—utter surprise and amusement.

_Oh no she didn't_, was the first thing that popped into Olivia's slightly buzzed mind. Olivia cleared her throat, looking down at their hands, then Alex, then Chloe. Olivia looked at Chloe. The woman was breathtakingly beautiful in an almost surreal sort of way. But she was very obviously unstable—with just a hint of a crazed look in her eyes.

Olivia continued to observe. Alex looked so uncomfortable, yet simultaneously on the verge of laughter. But the detective knew that the blonde took this somewhat seriously, especially given she and Chloe's history together.

"There is nothing else I can say but that I have never forgotten you…you saved my life over ten years ago. I know you weren't ready back then but, you are obviously ready now…" she looked at Olivia, "…so I ask you to remember what we had, how good it was, how we made each other feel and to give it a shot with me again. Before you make this mistake."

Alex took her hands back, almost abruptly, causing Chloe to gasp slightly. Chloe leaned into Olivia again, perhaps liking the feel of her skin on Olivia's arm? Olivia wasn't sure why the former model felt so comfortable in her space.

Alex spoke, "Do you know where you are, Chloe? You're at an engagement party in Southampton, New York." Alex spoke as though dealing with a mental patient. "This woman right here, that you can't seem to stop pressing yourself against, by the way, is my fiancé. My love. The woman I am going to spend the rest of my life with. Have you forgotten how absolutely unbearable the last two months of our relationship was?"

Chloe put a hand on Olivia's leg, still looking at Alex intently. Olivia looked down and then up at Chloe, and then back at Alex, flaring her nostrils and stifling a smile.

"I was going through a rough period…but you helped me out of it…it can be like it was, Allie. Remember our lovemaking?" Chloe's hand clenched Olivia's thigh firmly, Olivia looking down once again.

Olivia opened her mouth slightly, a smile becoming very difficult to suppress.

This woman was something.

Alex took a deep breath and looked at Chloe assuredly. "Chloe…first of all…remove your hand…"

Chloe looked down, almost dazed by her having her hand on Olivia's thigh.

"Secondly, this is something you need to move on from. I can't be responsible for you any more. I was tortured for three years wondering and hoping you were OK, that you had gotten your life back together. Then, I met Olivia…" she looked sweetly at the brunette. "Then everything changed…what I thought was love was only a piece to the whole pie. With Liv…I have the whole pie."

Olivia smiled, "You definitely do, Babe…this whole pie…"

Chloe looked at the two women, almost faltering for a fighting chance. "How about the three of us? I could fall in love with her…I'm already in love with you…"

Alex couldn't stop a laugh and then covered it quickly. "Chloe, Honey…reality check. The woman you are fondling so freely is mine and mine alone. I am hers and hers alone."

Chloe's expression faded into darkness. She retreated quickly into her mind—Olivia could see it happening. It was almost scary to watch—like someone in the light stepping back into the shadows. Chloe leaned backward into her chair and stared aimlessly at an object in the near distance.

Olivia leaned into Alex's ear, "Is she OK?"

Alex shook her head, "I don't think so…" Alex leaned forward, trying to catch Chloe's eyes. "Chloe?"

Chloe slowly turned her head and looked at Alex.

"I think I'm gonna go…" she said softly, returning to staring ahead.

Alex looked at Olivia, the detective shrugging her shoulders slightly.

"Where are you staying?"

"My husband and I are staying at a hotel close by…"

Olivia looked at Alex, her jaw having dropped into her lap. Alex looked at Olivia and mouthed, _What the fuck_? a slight smile on her face as she shook her head slowly. Olivia simply shook her head slowly, as well.

"He's waiting out in the car for me…"

"He knew you were in here? Wh—where's your wedding ring? Why didn't—"

Alex stopped herself. She obviously had so many questions but knew asking them and expecting any sort of sensible answer was pointless.

"I thought I'd try…" Chloe stood from the table. "Good luck." With that, she turned, downed the rest of her beer, grabbed her purse. She leaned down and clenched Olivia's jaw in one hand and planted an aggressive, firm, dry kiss on her mouth. "You would've missed that…" She let go of Olivia's face and stood, swung her purse over her shoulder and left, leaving a stunned Olivia.

Once Chloe exited the building, Olivia turned to Alex, both women erupting in laughter.

"Jesus, Christ, Alex…_please_ tell me it's over. Please tell me there won't be any more unstables walking in…"

"That's the last of them, Liv. I swear to you."

Alex leaned into her fiancé. "Now…let's go home so I can show you what you're not missing…"

… … … … … …

Around midnight, the ladies were walking along the beach, trying to unwind after such an interesting evening. They had left their shoes by the dock and Alex was hanging on Olivia's arm as they walked languidly.

"You know…there's a lot I am finding out about you, Al…you've had a flavorful life so far…"

"Flavorful is a good word for it…" Alex looked up into the brunette's face as they stopped, Olivia wrapping her arms around the blonde.

Olivia leaned in a pressed her soft lips to the blonde, feeling the longing in her kiss. Alex moaned slightly, her hands traveling to Olivia's backside and squeezing firmly. "God, Olivia…I think it is finally over…I am so thankful. I feel so free I just want to make love to you right here and now…"

Olivia looked around, left then right, and then back at Alex, smiling.

Alex pressed her forehead to the brunette's, closing her eyes and breathing deeply. "You, in that dress, this evening…I controlled myself but all I wanted to do was take you on the table…" She looked down and lowered her head to kiss gently the top of Olivia's breast, right, then left.

Olivia felt her lower lips twinge with desire, her breathing coming quicker as Alex squeezed her backside firmly. Olivia took the blonde's face in her hands and kissed her gently, the kiss turning heated within seconds.

Olivia took Alex's hand and they walked to their set of loungers.

"Lie down, Babe…" Olivia directed.

Alex did as she was told and Olivia walked up to the blonde and straddled her on the lounger. Olivia lifted up Alex's dress, reaching her hand underneath, her fingers brushing against thin, lacy material. Alex gasped, her eyes focused on Olivia intently.

Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex as her fingers moved her panties aside and she slipped one finger inside her fiancé, then pulled out, delicately tracing the attorney's swollen lips with her finger.

"More…" Alex whispered. "Please, Liv…"

Olivia lifted herself and reached both hands along the waist back of Alex's panties and the blonde lifted her ass up to help Olivia's facilitation of removal. The brunette slid the thong down to Alex's upper thighs and then returned her probing fingers, the detective's movements hidden by Alex dress.

Olivia slipped two fingers inside, then three, Alex gasping when her thumb brushed lightly over her swollen protrusion. "Oh, Liv…" Alex moaned, tilting her head back, eyes closed her face showing absolute pleasure. Olivia pumped in and out slowly, her thumb brushing the attorney's clit lightly, Alex's hips now lifting up for more contact.

Olivia smiled as she watched her fiance's pleasure—blissful anguish on her flushed cheeks in the moonlight.

"God, Olivia…what you do to me…" she moaned, Olivia feeling her fingers soaked with Alex's flood of arousal. The blonde began lifting her hips in a rhythm that would have her spilling over the edge within seconds, gasping and moaning as she released in a jolting orgasm.

Breathing heavily, Alex kept her head back, eyes closed, panting. "Jesus, Liv…"

Olivia leaned over and kissed Alex so gently, so peacefully, Alex's eyes began to tear. Alex took Olivia's face in her hands. "I love you, Olivia Benson…" she smiled.

"I love you, Alex Cabot…" she kissed her again. "Let's go inside 'cuz Mama Benson is hornier than a…" Olivia looked up at the night sky, thinking, "…I'm just horny…"

The women laughed and picked up their shoes, walked back to the house and ended an emotional evening.

… … … … … …

**A/N: Back on track with the Cabenson loving!**

**Please review!**

**Any of you check out the Spotify Cabenson playlist?**


	29. Chapter 29

29

The next morning, Olivia felt Alex creep up behind her on their balcony as the detective held the downward dog position, her iPod buds in her ears, listening to _Bach's Cello Suite No. 1 & 2_. Alex grabbed her hips from behind and leaned around her, Olivia opening her eyes from her intense focus and looked at the wide smile on the blonde's face. The brunette took her ear buds out and stood up, facing her fiancé before pressing pause.

"I just talked to Kathleen and…" Alex slipped her arms around Olivia, "…I just talked to my brother…" she gushed, smiling a mile wide.

Alex looked so happy. Olivia couldn't help but smile back as she reached up and moved a lock of golden hair behind her ears. "How is he?" Olivia asked, looking the attorney's face over.

"He's good. Getting better. A lot of therapy. He was allowed to make a phone call and he called _me_…" Alex said, her voice quavering.

"Of course he did, Baby…" Olivia smiled. "You're so many people's favorite person." Olivia leaned into the blonde, "_I'd_ call you…" She kissed the attorney, lightly tonguing her warmth.

She had just had a wonderful yoga session and felt amazing—her body hummed, felt relaxed, and fine tuned—alive and horny. Olivia reached her hands up and cupped the blonde's firm breasts through her navy t-shirt, feeling the soft firmness, her thumbs lingering over her hardening nipples.

Alex smiled, pressing her forehead to the brunette's. "God, Liv…You know how I get when you do yoga…I'm so horny right now…"

Olivia began kissing her fiancé's neck. In between kisses and nips, the detective tried, "What time are we going to play golf with your father?"

"Um…" Alex husked, "…noonish?"

"And it's what time now?" Olivia managed, her teeth pressing against the firm flesh of her neck, her tongue lingering.

"Uhh…ten forty-five…" Olivia felt the vibrations of Alex's throat as she laughed, "Dinner is at seven…for our last night it's dressy…dressy casual…"

Olivia pulled away, "What? Dressy casual? What does that even _mean_? Is that Hervé Leger dresses and Manolo Blahnik heels or an Old Navy sundress?"

"Mmmmm…you in any of those outfits? Yes, please…" Alex's hands slithered underneath Olivia's loose racer back tank, cupping her sports bra underneath. "Too many clothes…I keep _telling_ you," she smiled, unhooking the clasp from behind.

Olivia simultaneously pulled the tank over her head as the attorney freed her of the confining bra, releasing her breasts. Alex's mouth went right for her left, already pebbled nipple, her right hand to her left. Olivia threw her head back, hands cupping the blonde's head gently. "Do we have time?"  
>"The way <em>you <em>come?" Alex looked up, grinning devilishly. "Without a doubt…"

"Let's hit the shower, Babe…two birds…"

In record time, Alex had her clothing off. Olivia stripped as well and then leaned forward into the tub to get the water ready as Alex's hands felt, groped, touched, and smoothed her skin, pressing herself to the brunette. "God, Liv…you feel so good…"

Olivia smiled, stepping into the shower. Alex turned her with force to face her and pushed the detective against the tiled wall. Olivia moaned as Alex knelt in front of her, using her hands to clench her backside as her mouth went for Olivia's lower lips. Alex removed her right hand briefly to lift Olivia's leg onto the ledge of the bathtub to give Alex better access before returning her hand to the detective's backside.

As Alex suckled, kissed, probed the detective's warmth, moaning as she spoke, sending intense vibrations throughout the brunette's core. "You know…I still haven't forgotten about your story…"

"Uhhh…wh—what?" Olivia tried through an arousal-based fog.

Olivia's core was on fire, her lips swollen with longing as the intensity continued to build. She could hardly form a sentence. She reached down and stroked the attorney's damp locks, pulling her slightly closer. "Alex," she whispered. "We'll talk…I promise…" she breathed, her breath hitching as Alex's tongue flicked her clit, two fingers now slipping inside.

"Uhhhh…Baby," Olivia moaned.

"When?" Alex tried.

"Huh….Alex…not now…_definitely _not now…" Olivia's legs struggled to hold her up—from her yoga, her legs were too relaxed, almost spent. "Later…" she breathed.

"I'm holding you to it…" Alex slipped a third finger inside her fiancé, now thrusting deeply into her, Olivia having to stifle a loud moan.

Alex handed Olivia the washcloth that was folded over the soap holder. "Put this in your mouth."

Olivia took it mindlessly. "Alex, I'm not—Uhhh…!" Olivia's moan reverberated throughout the bathroom and she shakily placed the washcloth in her mouth, muffling her intense pleasure as her climax ripped through her with ferocity. Panting, she placed her hands on the wet tile on either side of her, as her body came down.

Alex stood and placed her hands on the brunette's hips, kissing her neck lovingly. "You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen, Liv…and to watch you come…" she shook her head, smirking. "The most amazing sight in the world…" she whispered, gently pressing her lips to the brunette.

Olivia smiled through the kiss. "Such a sweet talker…I love it…" she breathed, returning the kiss with equal ardor.

… … … … … …

"Like this, Buttercup…" Mr. Cabot demonstrated the correct stance for a drive stroke. He laughed, shaking his head and smiling at his daughter, "It's almost as if you have forgotten how to play…" He continued to give her directions on the positioning.

Alex smirked at the brunette.

Olivia mouthed, _What?_ as she leaned on her club, white golf gloves on, and smiled at the blonde, admiring the interaction between father and daughter. Alex looked absolutely adorable in a pair of mid-thigh length fitted madras shorts and a fitted white Polo shirt, her white Converse's pristine. Her hair was in a ponytail and she looked absolutely irresistible.

Alex smiled at Olivia before returning her attention to the ball and her stance.

She took her swing, the ball sailing through the air at almost warp speed.

Olivia was impressed.

"Very good, Princess…Olivia…your turn…" Bill Cabot smiled.

Olivia switched her putter with the driver Mr. Cabot was holding out to her. She smirked at Alex as she assumed the position. After a few seconds of setting up her form, she pulled the club back and swung, the ball headed in the exact direction it needed to go, just skimming the edge of the hole and tapping the pole of the flag, landing inches from the hole-in-one.

Alex's jaw dropped and Mr. Cabot looked at her as though seeing an apparition.

"Beginner's luck…" the detective said sweetly.

"That's quite impressive, Olivia…and you say you've never played?"

"Never even picked up a golf club…" she smiled.

Alex's gaze was playful as she facetiously pretended to fan herself. She licked her index finger and pressed it to her backside, Mr. Cabot now oblivious as he set up his shot, concentrating on his own game.

Olivia shook her head, smiling.

They continued on the last nine holes, walking and driving and putting, small conversations had about family, weather, projects to the house.

… … … … … …

AAA

After their eighteen holes were completed, the threesome headed to _Ye Olde Pub_, the oldest bar in Southampton, established in 1849. It smelled of stale smoke, vanilla pipe tobacco, beer-drenched floors, and a thick mist of Old Spice after shave, as the clientele predominantly catered to men above the age of sixty-five and the amateur senior golfers of the town.

They sat, Mr. Cabot ordering a pitcher. After half a beer had been consumed by all, the women having ordered wrap sandwiches and Mr. Cabot a double bacon cheeseburger—requesting that the blonde not tell her mother—the conversation by Mr. Cabot turned serious as they continued to enjoy their time together. "Olivia…"

"Yes, Mr. Cabot?"

"Bill, please."

"Yes, Bill?" She smiled wide.

Alex took a sip of her beer and then folded her arms on the table, eyeing Olivia's tight navy t-shirt. Her eyes drifted down to her fitted white shorts, smooth tanned thigh exposed. She wanted to grab it, squeeze it, fondle it. She couldn't help it…Olivia's sex appeal turned her on like no one else. The blonde looked back up as the detective's and her father's conversation continued.

"Now that things seem to have settled down and fallen into place…I want you to know how happy I am to know that you're a part of my daughter's life…"

Olivia smiled and took Alex's hand on the table, looking at the blonde.

Mr. Cabot continued, "I feel like I've gotten to know you over the past few months and I can see what a hard-working, dedicated, protective, loving woman you are. I think you are a wonderful match for my daughter and am proud to call you my daughter-in-law…" his voice cracked and he cleared it quickly.

"Mr.—Bill...thank you…" Olivia's eyes teared mercilessly. Alex squeezed the brunette's hand comfortingly.

"And Princess…"

Alex looked at her father, "Yes, Daddy…?"

"If ever you and Olivia need anything at all from your mother and I…it's yours…"

Alex brought her mouth inward, tears running. "I know, Daddy…"

... … … … … …

AAA

"Our last day on the beach for a while…" Olivia said lazily as she reached her hand out and fingered Alex's upper arm, caressing it with a feather-light touch as she reclined, eyes closed.

"But not our last, Baby…" the blonde said softly. Alex was almost asleep and she thought Olivia was, as well.

They had both decided, after a couple of beers and the heat of the day, they would take advantage of their time before dinner and enjoy the ocean just a tiny bit more before their return to Manhattan the following day.

"It's finally happening, Babe…" Olivia began.

Alex lifted her head and opened her eyes, looking out across the water and running her right hand through her damp locks as she lay on the lounger. She waited, smiling, enjoying the feel of the warm air as it skimmed across her body.

"Forty-seven days, Al…"

"I know…" she whispered. She turned to face Olivia—the most beautiful face she had ever seen. "I want to see your eyes, Babe…those beautiful eyes…"

Olivia smiled wider and lifted her sunglasses to the top of her head. "These eyes?" She pointed to her face.

"Yeah…_those_ eyes…" Alex leaned her head back, looking at Olivia's face. "You have a few more freckles…" she noted. "I love them…"

"Do you?" Olivia brought Alex's hand other mouth and kissed it softly before intertwining her fingers again and letting their arms hang in between the loungers.

Alex simply nodded.

Olivia held Alex's hand now, admiring the ring on her finger and shaking her head.

"A year ago…even three years ago…I never would have imagined…life seemed so bleak…"

Alex lifted her head again, wanting to know more. "Babe?"

Olivia kissed Alex's hand once more and sat up, letting go and reaching for her water bottle in the sand and taking a long swig.

The blonde could tell Olivia was about to share something from the slight shift in her demeanor—she knew the brunette well.

"You know all about last year…and my prowess…" Olivia smirked momentarily but then her face became serious. "You shared with me…about college, law school…what do you want to know about me that I might not have told you?"

"I know about when you were sixteen and were dating one of your mother's students and then her rage and breaking the bottle…"

Olivia nodded slowly, her face even.

"But…how about college? I know you dated both women and men…"

"College. Good old Siena College…college was interesting…I was so glad to be moving on my own, knowing that what I was doing in my life would eventually take me away from my mother and the life I was tired of living. It was finally time for me to do that—something I had been dreaming of since I was little."

Olivia smiled, remembering. "There were a few people that I got close to…My freshman and sophomore years I hung around with a couple of guys—Josh and Nathan. Josh actually went to high school with me, too. Nathan was a black guy from Atlanta. Really handsome like Tyson Beckford. Neither of them were gay. There were a couple of girls in our group, too—Amanda and Stacy. Amanda was gay, but I didn't know it at the time, and Stacy was just an experimental drunk…tequila made her flirty. We did everything together—movies, parties, bars, hung out at one of our places. I'm not gonna lie…we did a lot of partying and we would all fool around with each other, separately, of course. No one was into sharing. It was easy, it was friendly and safe, it was…_convenient_, I guess you could say? But after that second year and the summer, we kind of went our separate ways. Josh stayed but found a serious girlfriend. Amanda, I found out later, was attracted to women—me in particular. I didn't know it but she had a mad crush for the two years we were friends and then even more of a crush when we were closer than friends. I found that out from Josh, after the fact…

Olivia leaned back again and continued, "Junior year, I had an affair with my ethics professor…not ethical, at all, I know." She smiled "I was twenty-one and he was forty-four. I didn't know he was married. He always talked about how he could get in trouble…I knew it wouldn't last but he made me feel loved, safe, and wanted."

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out.

"Did you love him?" Alex asked softly.

Olivia nodded every so slightly. "Yeah…I know it hurt badly when he told me we couldn't see each other any more. But I knew all along that it would never work. When he finally told me he was married, I didn't care…I just knew I was in love with him. I knew he would never leave his wife, etc., etc. My first taste of real heartache."

"Did _he_ approach you?"

Olivia nodded. "One of those…I need to talk with you about your paper, sort of things. I was a brilliant writer, so bright, such promise…the whole spiel. He spoke to me as though I was the only one in the world. Like no one else and nothing else was as important at what he was saying to me at that moment in time. He told me how beautiful I was, how my face was like a beacon in the lecture hall—all those lines. I fell for it…"

"It all sounds true to me…" Alex agreed, smiling.

"When I was a senior, I met Claire Taylor. She was from Santa Barbara. Gorgeous with long, blonde curly hair, big green eyes, slightly shorter than me, petite, studying nursing…we dated and then it became serious, and then moved in together at the end of our senior year." When we graduated, she moved back to California to take care of her grandmother who raised her and we tried to keep in touch, but…it didn't go so well. We amicably agreed that we would officially end it."

Olivia turned to face Alex. "What do you think?"

"What about the academy?"

"Oh, the academy…nothing serious, at all. Some dates here and there, some encounters, but nothing Earth-shattering."

"Was Claire Earth-shattering?" Alex asked, trying to keep her voice even.

Olivia tilted her head, studying Alex's face. "You're not jealous are you?"

Alex smiled as her fiancé read her like a book. "How do you _do_ that?"

"You have to remember, Babe…detective. Training." Olivia kissed the back of Alex's hand.

"Then Kurt Moss…who I saw pictures of and cannot understand in the slightest," Alex smiled. "That one photo you had in that shoe box of you two kissing? It looks like you're kissing a fish."

"Alex!" Olivia playfully pinched the blonde's bare side. "But you're right. He was a horrible kisser…stiff and dry…no sensuality to it, at all…" Olivia zoned out for a moment, slight disgust on her face. Snapping herself out of it, the brunette swung her legs in between the loungers and stood, adjusting her bikini bottom and bikini bra before sitting on Alex's lounger with her. "Unlike you…" Olivia leaned in, her mouth millimeters from the blonde's, Alex's eyes dipping to the beautiful globes in front of her before returning her gaze to those chocolate orbs. "You, my love, are the best kisser I have ever kissed." Olivia pressed her silky lips to the blonde and parted them, her soft tongue sweeping across Alex's bottom lip before the blonde slowly granted access and parted her mouth, the detective entering slowly but assuredly. The kiss turned into hands on backs, hands on shoulders and biceps, hands on waists, tousling hair, until the women pulled away slowly, eyes closed.

Alex opened her eyes first. "And now we're back to when we entered each other's lives again—the best part to this whole fairytale." Alex kissed Olivia softly once more.

"The very best part, Babe…for the rest of our lives…" Olivia smiled and planted another kiss on the attorney before they collected their belongings and walked back on the dock to the house to get ready from their last dinner in Southampton.

… … … … … …

"So…we'll be there tomorrow around noon again, OK?"

Alex held her cell to her right ear, already having gotten ready, and smiled as Olivia finished blow-drying her hair.

"OK, Kath…OK, see you tomorrow. Bye…" Alex disconnected the call and tossed her cell phone on the bed, smoothing out her light blue shirt dress, hair in a high, tousled bun.

She walked up to Olivia, who was leaned over, putting eyeliner on, her backside calling to be squeezed in the teal, cap-sleeved linen dress she was wearing—the fabric tight across her bottom.

Alex hands went right to the firm softness, clenching it thoroughly.

Olivia looked at Alex to her left in the mirror, smiling slightly, continuing to put her eye make-up on. "Alex…if you mess up my art…I will mess up yours…"

"Hmmm. Now who's threatening whom?" Alex's hands slithered to Olivia's waist and then traveled upward, cupping her breasts, light fingertips on her now-hardening nipples.

"Al-ex…" she warned.

Alex pressed her hips to the brunette's ass, the blonde's hands now moving to hips and squeezing as she rested her chin on Olivia's left shoulder, looking at their reflection. "You don't need make-up, Liv…" She took the brunette's ear lobe in her teeth, flicking it with her tongue.

Olivia's eyes rolled as she gripped the sink counter in front of her. "Please, Baby…let me finish…"

"You _never_ have a problem finishing…" Alex chided.

"Except for that one time your brother set us up…" Olivia added, turning the tube of mauve lipstick and applying it to her full lips. She capped the tube and put it down on the sink with the other make-up, before placing her hands on top of Alex's on her hips. "I didn't get to _finish _for two days, if I recall…"

"And I hope I've more than made up for it…" Alex kissed Olivia's neck.

"Uhhh…you _have_, Babe…no question about it. Olivia reached her hands up and smoothed her hair before turning in the blonde's arms and placing her hands on her jaw, kissing gently so as not to mess up Alex's own red lipstick.

"Last night here, Babe. Tomorrow…sweet freedom…I can't wait to get you home and resume our normal lives."

"You and me both, Baby…" Olivia kissed Alex once more. "You and me both…"

… … … … … …

Dinner was pleasant and tolerable with only a few minor hiccups coming from Aunt Margo. Otherwise, it was a delicious dinner cooked by Katie of beef Wellington (seitan and veggie stuffed Wellington for Mrs. Cabot), braised brussel sprouts, and sweet potato mash.

Mrs. Cabot defended Alex and Olivia at every turn. No matter how inane the comment from Aunt Margo's mouth, Cathy Cabot had a quick, calming response, showing Alex and Olivia how far she had come.

Alex was grateful for the turn around in her mother. Although Mrs. Cabot had lost a couple of friends from her daughter's decision—including Mrs. Catwell—Mrs. Cabot was firm in her defense of her daughter and her daughter's choice to love whomever she wanted.

… … … … … …

That night as the ocean lulled Alex and Olivia into a peaceful sleep in each other's arms, the waves rolled against the shore, ebbing and flowing.

All felt right with the world. They were going back home—and that was the best place to be.

**A/N: I have been tired this week. I am an elementary school teacher and, for some reason, have been exhausted every evening. I have the intention to write but can't get much out.**

**So, the ladies are going back home. I know, for some of you, it's your favorite part. Them in the city in their own place…**

**I would love to hear what you think of this chapter. Please read and review.**

**Patricia**


	30. Chapter 30

**A/N/ at end…**

30

With Alex playing DJ, she reached into the canvas bag of mixed tapes she had brought back and slipped one into the cassette player of her beamer. The slow warped, white noise sound emanated through her Pioneer speakers first—the space before the song—then _Walking on Sunshine_ came on in the middle of the chorus, Olivia immediately busting out into dance as she drove.

It was a sunny day and the top to the convertible was down, the warm air feeling wonderful as they made their way back home.

Alex smiled at the detective, as she danced with one arm up, moving her hips, the blonde knowing that Olivia would like the retro songs on the tapes she had brought—indulgently, she wanted to watch the brunette bust a move, as well.

"I love that you have a cassette player in here, Babe," Olivia spoke over the music. "Very 1985…and it's so funny how you never have an entire song on these tapes…it always starts halfway through…"

"Cassette, CD, satellite radio…I got you covered, Babe…you remember how hard it was trying to record songs from the radio. It was a tricky business back in the day, Liv…hit and miss…or the disc jockey would talk over the beginning of it. Difficult times, those eighties," Alex smiled.

Alex reached over and gently fingered the side of Olivia's ear then moved down, gently massaging her lobe, looking at her and wanting to bite it so badly. What this woman did to her—she couldn't even explain.

Olivia looked at the blonde and then reached to the knob to lower the song. "Al? Everything OK?"

Alex took a deep breath, still gazing at Olivia. "Everything is more than OK, Olivia…I love you…"

Olivia reached over to Alex's cheek, putting her eyes back on the road, and caressing the blonde's jaw with her thumb. "I love _you_, Baby…" She took Alex's hand and put their joined hands on her right thigh. "I am so excited we're going back…I love the beach house, but I feel like our abode in the city is where we belong…you know?"

Alex nodded slowly, "Yeah…I do…completely…"

_Crazy for You_ by Madonna came on and Olivia smiled at Alex, bringing their joined hands to her mouth. Alex turned the volume back up slightly, just enough so that they could still talk. "Coffee break?" the detective questioned as they approached a convenience store.

"Always," Alex oozed.

Olivia pulled the beamer into the parking lot and maneuvered the compact sports car into a space in front, shifting the gear into park. "Anything else?" Olivia asked before she opened the door.

"Just you, back safely…" she smiled, leaning in for a kiss.

The brunette kissed her gently, smiling at the same time. "I'll be right back…" She pecked the blonde again and exited the car.

Alex watched her as she walked to the door, tight faded jeans with distressed pockets clinging to her backside, sleeveless pink cotton shirt hugging her breasts, hair in a high, wavy ponytail.

_No One in the World_ by Anita Baker came on the cassette. Alex smiled remembering recording the songs from the radio when she was just a pre-teen, not even realizing the impact that they would have today. She never had an idea that one day she would be listening to them with her future wife and the meaning that they would hold.

Alex looked through the front windshield and noticed a man that wasn't there a moment ago, leaning against the ice bag freezer, looking directly at her, his stare unwavering. Alex looked inside the store and didn't see Olivia. She was probably off to the side getting the coffees, but Alex felt suddenly uncomfortable. She looked at the man again who was now smirking as he slowly began walking towards her side of the car. Alex's heart began to thud out of her chest, as she tried to keep her expression even.

He leaned with his arms on the open ledge of the window. "Well, aren't you a pretty thing…"

Alex struggled for words, her mouth having gone dry. "Please step away from the car, Sir."

"Well, I just wanted to tell you how much seeing you has made my day, sweetheart…that's all. Can't take a compliment?"

"I can take a compliment just fine."

"So, what do you say…?"

Olivia came out of the store, coffees in hand. Her face concerned. "Alex?"

"Alex, huh? Not a pretty enough name for you…"

"What's going on?" Olivia asked, handing Alex her coffee from the driver's side, her brow furrowed, before opening her side of the car.

He finally turned from Alex and looked at Olivia. "I was paying your friend a compliment…" he looked Olivia over, "…but Jesus, you're fine, too."

Olivia got in the car and shut the door, putting her coffee in the holder. "Please back away, we're leaving."

The man put his hands up in surrender. "I got it…I got it…you _leaving_ town or coming into town?"

Olivia and Alex didn't answer. Olivia started the car and put the gear in reverse, backed up and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.

Olivia glanced in her rear-view mirror before taking a deep breath and looking at Alex. Once they had driven a few hundred yards, Olivia put her hand on Alex's shoulder, "You OK?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah…he just…"

"I know, Baby. Don't worry…we're gone now." Olivia glanced in the rear view mirror once more, as _Lady in Red_ came on the stereo.

"This is _your_ song, Liv…"

"Me? Why me?"

"That dress on you…at the 'debutante' party, as you like to call it…" Alex reached over and squeezed Olivia's thigh firmly, traveling upward toward her crotch, but stopping just before she reached it.

"Alex, if you want me to actually _get us_ back to Manhattan, you won't go any further, Babe."

Alex smiled, moving her hand to the back Olivia's neck, "Duly noted, Babe. Duly noted."

… … … … … …

OOO

They arrived back at the penthouse and, once Kathleen had left—the women once again complimenting her on how immaculate everything was—Olivia plopped herself on the sofa and sighed, cell phone in hand. "I have to call Elliot. He left four voice mails in the past two hours…"

Hillary jumped up and climbed right into the brunette's lap. Olivia used her best baby voice, knowing the attorney couldn't stand it, "Oh, my Baby…how's my little baby girl that I love so much? Were you a good girl for Kathleen? I know you were cuz' you're my sweet baby girl…" Olivia nuzzled the cat's nose, Hillary getting a few kisses in, before settling on the detective's lap for a rest.

Alex shook her head slowly, smirking, "I pray, to _God_, you don't use that voice with our children." Alex smiled and walked up to the sofa, sitting on the arm right next to Olivia.

"Only until the age of one…I can use that voice _until_ then, right?"

"Not with other adults around, though, Liv." Alex stood and sat next to Olivia. "Coming from a grown woman and one badass detective, it just doesn't sound right…"

"Oh, really? I thought it sounded perfectly normal…" Olivia stretched her arms, stiff from the drive, shoulders popping and then put her head on Alex's shoulder, closing her eyes. "How are _you _going to talk to our infant—reciting word for word well-known court cases of the twentieth century and spewing off Adrienne Rich poems? We'll have a good sleeper, then…"

Alex playfully squeezed Olivia's face with her left hand, smushing her cheeks. Olivia's eyes remained closed but she smiled through the action. "So, I'm boring?" the attorney questioned.

"No, Babe…law books and court cases and melancholy poetry is boring…"

Alex let go of Olivia's face and the brunette returned her head to the blonde's shoulder.

Alex questioned, stroking Olivia's hair, "So…it's gonna be all Disney movies and lollipops, hugs, kisses, play-dough, and baking cookies."

"Sounds about right…" Olivia sighed, feeling relaxed and happy to be home with her fiancé. "If I know _you_…you'll be at museums, and the opera, and have them playing the piano or violin at two…teaching them about the horrors of Monsanto while dining at Le Bernardin…"

Alex kissed Olivia's temple, her voice catching, "The perfect balance…you and me parenting…sounds perfect, Olivia."

Olivia opened her eyes and lifted her head, looking into the blonde's teary eyes. "Hey…Al…" Olivia wiped a stray tear from her soft cheek.

"I'm so happy…" Alex whispered, her eyes dipping to Olivia's before placing a soft kiss on her lips. The blonde pulled away, eyes still closed, "…there are the pleasures of winter…sudden, wild and delicate your fingers…exact my tongue exact at the same moment…stopping to laugh at a joke…my love hot on your scent on the cusp of winter…" Alex opened her eyes slowly, looking at Olivia. "_My Mouth Hovers Across Your Breasts _by Adrienne Rich."

Olivia whispered, "I am _so_ turned on right now…"

"So you like the boring poetry, huh?" Alex smirked.

Olivia nodded quickly, feeling her breathing quickening. "Yes…" Olivia reached both hands and cupped the back of the blonde's head, taking her mouth with hers, lips and tongue searching, leaving no area unexplored.

Hillary jumped down, obviously sensing her mothers' next moves. Olivia continued kissing Alex as the blonde lay back against the sofa pillows, Olivia following.

The detective now sat up and kneeled on the sofa, straddling one leg of the attorney as her hands went to Alex's tank hem, tugging upward.

Alex lifted her arms and Olivia swiped it over her head quickly, her hands then going immediately to the clasp and removing it deftly, tossing it aside. Olivia continued to kiss the attorney, tasting every part of her mouth.

"God, Alex…" Olivia's mouth traveled downward towards her pert breast, licking, tonguing, probing, before wrapping her lips around a pebbled nipple.

Alex grabbed Olivia's head, fingers in her hair, moaning her delight. "Liv…" The blonde tried to begin unbuttoning the brunette's shirt with shaking hands, her arousal overtaking her.

Olivia looked at the flushed attorney, her eyes darkened, mouth parted, cheeks rosy as she watched Olivia slowly unbutton her shirt and remove it from her shoulders. Olivia stood to remove her jeans before returning to the sofa and removing Alex's khaki pants, sliding them down her long legs and off, tossing them on the floor, as well.

"Tell me some more of that poetry…" Olivia tried, her hand skimming Alex's side and then resting on her ribcage as her mouth pleasured the other breast.

Alex continued, her voice breathy, head tilted back, eyes closed, "My mouth hovers across your breasts…in the short grey winter afternoon…in this bed we are delicate…and touch so hot with joy we amaze ourselves…"

"So sexy…" Olivia moved level with the attorney, kissing her fiercely as her hand slid inside the blonde's panties, fingering her wetness, Alex shuddering with pleasure.

"Uh…I'm so ready, Baby…" Alex whispered.

"I know you are…" Olivia continued kissing Alex's neck and then slipped two fingers inside, watching her eyes roll back, her head tilt against the pillows behind her, mouth parted.

Alex removed Olivia's hand from her panties and set it back on her left breast as the blonde lifted her hips up to meet the brunette's leg, positioning herself just so, before beginning to thrust her swollen nub and core into Olivia's thigh with hard, firm motions.

Olivia lifted herself slightly to begin to remove Alex's panties, but the blonde stopped her with firm, clenching hands to her hips.

"No…I'm—" Alex released a squeal and then long, reverberating moan before panting heavily, her body bucking beneath the brunette, continuing to thrust lightly against Olivia, a look of pure, contorted pleasure on her face.

Olivia smiled, waiting for the blonde to finish.

Alex looked down at Olivia, still panting, "Olivia…I don't know how you do that to me…"

Alex closed her eyes, resting her hand gently in between her own milky breasts, her breathing slowing. The blonde opened her eyes and looked down at her fiancé as Olivia shifted her body to lie on top of the blonde.

AAA

Alex could feel the brunette's slick arousal on her leg. The blonde sat up, Olivia lifting herself to allow her this action. "Babe…sit back…"

Olivia sat with her back against the sofa. Legs spread slightly as Alex reached around her and slid her fingers inside the waistband of Olivia's lacy pink thong, pulling downward, removing it from her body. Alex gripped the detective's firm hamstrings and pulled her core closer to the edge of the sofa, Olivia inching further so that her sex was hovering over the floor.

Olivia's eyes had turned a shade of dark chocolate, her lids heavy. Alex moved closer to her warmth, noting a trail of excitement already evident. Alex extended her tongue and swept it upward, catching the liquid, Olivia moaning instantly and gripping Alex's shoulders. Alex used both hands to gently pry Olivia's lips open, revealing an already swollen clit, her juices already flowing.

"Did you already come, Babe?" Alex said, her voice heavy with lust.

Olivia looked down, smirking. "Maybe…"

Alex returned her mouth to the brunette's core and ran her tongue along Olivia's lips, savoring the softness, relishing in the smooth, wet skin, on her mouth and tongue. Olivia's body bucked up to grind against the attorney's mouth, her hips moving in a circular motion as she gripped the sofa cushions firmly.

"Do you want a toy, Babe?"

Olivia moaned before answering, her eyes still closed, hips still moving. "Yeah," she whispered. "Black Stallion…"

They had come up with this nickname last time they had used it—Olivia's pet name for her favorite appendage.

Alex snickered lightly before kissing the brunette's lower lips delicately and then moved to the bedroom quickly to retrieve their toy.

Alex came back and stepped into the straps, tightening it deftly and skillfully, now able to attach it in record time. Olivia's head was still tilted back, but her eyes were half-open, watching the attorney expectantly, her mouth parted, a light sheen of sweat dotting her forehead, nipples poking through her lacy pink bra.

Alex lined herself up with Olivia's opening and then slowly pressed the tip to her lips, Olivia's hands immediately grabbing Alex's ass firmly and pulling her closer, causing her to enter the brunette halfway.

"Jeez, Alex…"

As Alex pulled out, she could see the toy already covered in a thick layer of Olivia's pleasure before thrusting back in slowly.

"Hard, Baby…hard and fast…"

Alex gripped the detective's hips firmly before thrusting into her, earning a loud moan, her head thrown back, her face twisted in blissful strain.

"Fast, Baby…"

Alex continued her motions, pumping quickly into her fiancé, Olivia moaning every time the blonde would enter her all the way, her wails echoing throughout the living space.

"Fuck, Alex…"

Alex placed her thumb against Olivia's clit, her body jumping from the touch. Alex continued, each time she entered, thumbing the detective's clit softly. Within seconds, Olivia was screaming, her body convulsing underneath the blonde, jerking uncontrollably, as she screamed out to the open space above.

"Ohhh, God, Alex…" she moaned, her face contorting in pleasure once again as a second—or was it third?—orgasm ripped through the brunette, the phallus still inside.

Silently now, Olivia's body shook, her face straight, almost serious, eyes closed, as her body continued to ride out the final climax.

Her body lay limp against the sofa, head back, arms slack at her sides.

Alex removed the toy, a moan escaping from her fiancé's parted lips, as she placed it on the coffee table. She moved upward and sat next to Olivia, leaning in close. "I'd call it love if love…didn't take so many years…but lust too is a jewel…a sweet flower and what…pure happiness to know…"

Olivia breathed, "God, you're perfect…promise me, when we're married, the sex and poetry won't ever stop."

"Never, my love. Never"

… … … … … …

**A/N: The poems quoted are "Two Songs" and "My Mouth Hovers Across Your Breasts" by Adrienne Rich.**

**I would love to hear, not only what you thought of this chapter, but also what events you would like to see before the wedding in 47 days. Please review. Your words keep me going and let me know if I am pleasing you or not.**

**;) Patricia**


	31. Chapter 31

31

OOO

Olivia blew a cool stream of air on her spoon of oatmeal as she focused on the newspaper in her left hand, the steam rising from the mound of sticky oats, looking up as Alex sauntered into the kitchen, Olivia smirking over her utensil. "Good morning, gorgeous…"

Olivia had woken up before the attorney this morning, excited to get the day started and do the things she and Alex wanted to accomplish before they both had to go to work on the following day. Olivia was already prepared for her workout that morning, donning her white running shorts and an olive tank, her feet bare.

"Good morning, detective…" Alex bit her lower lip as she walked up to Olivia and leaned over, her eyes dipping to Olivia's mouth. "How are you today?"

"Honestly?"

"Always…"

"Slightly sore…but wonderful…"

Alex pressed her lips to the brunette, lips parting slightly, the soft warmth of her mouth euphoric. Olivia smiled, opening her eyes.

Alex moved into the kitchen, silken baby blue robe flowing, Olivia appreciating her pert nipples outlined against the silky fabric. The blonde took the bowl Olivia had set out for her, scooped herself some oatmeal from the pot on the stove, and poured a cup of coffee before returning to the table and sitting with her fiancé. She sipped her coffee, looking at Olivia over her cup, and reached over for Olivia's hand.

"Did you sleep well?" Olivia asked, picking up her cup with her left hand.

"More than well…we're back in our home where all is right with the world. I woke up around three to go to the bathroom and Hillary was sleeping in between our heads." Alex smiled, pouring cream into her oats. "Her tail was hitting you in the face and going in your mouth and you weren't even aware…Hand me the front page, Babe…"

Olivia rifled through the stack and passed the front page to the blonde, "I'm a heavy sleeper, Al…you know that…which is surprising after being a cop for so many years. You'd think I'd sleep lighter…The volume on my phone has to be on the highest setting at night…speaking of…" Olivia stood to get her cell phone from the kitchen counter. "I never called Elliot…" She scrolled through the numbers and found Elliot's, pressing the green phone symbol. She looked at Alex as she held it to her ear, "Here we go…calling Daddy…" Olivia smiled, pondering, "So that's why I woke up with fur in my mouth…"

Alex shook her head and smiled, chewing a mouthful of oatmeal as she studied the paper.

"Hey El…we got in last night…" Olivia lied as she looked at Alex, smiling. "OK…tomorrow…I think you can handle it…one more day, El…OK…uh, sure…let me ask her…" Olivia covered the mouthpiece with her thumb. "Elliot wants to bring takeout over tonight. Kathy will be with her Bunco group. Is that OK?"

Alex nodded, chewing another mouthful.

Olivia continued, "Yeah, Elliot…sounds good…six-thirty is fine…OK…I don't know, surprise us…OK, see you then…" Olivia ended the call. "He's glad I'll be back tomorrow. Joe Pesci went back to the Brooklyn precinct yesterday so Elliot is happy. He's happy I'll be back." Olivia spooned some oatmeal into her mouth, chewed and swallowed. "Run with me this morning?"

Alex smiled, "Of course…I'm up for a challenge…get the adrenaline pumping."

"Challenge? It'll just be a friendly run between women."

"OK…sure…friendly…" Alex looked Olivia over, eyeing her tank and shorts, then ran her fingers along Olivia's bicep. "I love your dedication to your body…"

Olivia smiled, "I love _your_ dedication to my body…"

Olivia leaned in for a kiss.

Alex finished her oatmeal and swigged the last of her coffee. "I can be ready in fifteen minutes, Babe…" Alex stood and stretched, her robe parting at the upper thighs.

Olivia moaned, smiling, and reached for the blonde's backside as she walked away, the attorney turning briefly to shoot Olivia a seductive smile.

"Fifteen minutes…" She turned the corner, off to get ready for their run.

… … … … … …

AAA

As promised, Olivia ran with Alex and not ahead of her. There was no competition, just a friendly run, complete with conversation by Olivia—Alex admiring her strong ability to run and talk at the same time. Alex struggled to talk throughout the six point one mile run, but tried, nonetheless.

They rounded the corner, only feet from the front door of the lobby of their penthouse. Olivia stopped, hands on hips, only lightly panting. Alex bent over all the way, holding her lower back and breathing heavily. She stood quickly and put her hands on her hips, closing her eyes and tilting her face upward, trying to breathe normally to get her heart rate down. She felt hands slither around her waist and warm breath against her mouth. She opened her eyes to the vision that was Olivia—smiling, tanned skin perspiring slightly, and incredibly beautiful.

Alex smiled, still panting, hands still on hips.

"You OK?" Olivia rubbed her sides lovingly.

"Yeah…I haven't done six point one miles in a while…"

"You did well, Babe…" Olivia pressed her lips to Alex in a quick kiss. "Weight room? I'll spot you…"

"I'm sure you will…" Alex declared, smiling. "Spot my ass…"

"That and more…"

… … … … … …

After they finished with their workouts and showers, the women headed out around one o'clock to run some errands before Elliot came over at six-thirty. They stepped onto the elevators and the car took them down a floor, the doors opening on the fourth with no one there. The doors started to close but a well-manicured hand stopped the doors and they reopened, two women and two men appearing and getting on with them.

"Thank you!" one of the men sang as the four hopped on.

"That is _so_ rude, Landon…" the other man snapped, folding his arms. "We could have waited for the next one…" he rolled his eyes and then closed them. "I apologize for my boyfriend. He has no manners."

The other man looked offended. "I resent that, Charles. I _thanked_ them. My mother raised me well." He looked the two women over as though about to critique their ensembles—Olivia wearing a pair of fitted jeans and a white form-fitting, linen sleeveless top with wedge sandals. Alex had on a pale yellow sundress that fell just above the knee, fitted to her body. Both women had their hair down.

Landon spoke, "Where are my manners? I'm Landon and this loveable man is my boyfriend, Charles—the sunshine of my life. Do you two live on the fifth floor? We live on the fourth in 1410. We moved in about two, almost three months ago."

Alex spoke but saw Olivia smiling from the corner of her eye. "Yes, we live in 1510. My name is Alex and this is Olivia…"

An exchange of handshakes was made, but the other two women remained standing close to the doors. Alex looked at Olivia and slipped her arm around her. "Olivia and I are engaged. We have forty-five days until the wedding."

Olivia grinned that perfect, pearly smile at the attorney before kissing her cheek.

The doors opened and the six stepped out into the foyer of the lobby, the other two women waiting off to the side, their eyes not leaving Alex and Olivia.

"How exciting!" Landon oozed. "One of these days, this lug will ask me…" He smiled sweetly at his boyfriend and playfully socked him.

One of the two women stepped forward, "I'm Michelle and this is Andy. We're friends of Landon and Charles'. We're always visiting them so you'll probably see us around a lot. We love their apartment. I think they live right below you?"

Andy smiled at her girlfriend and then spoke with some sort of South American dialect—perhaps Colombian. "It's nice to put a name to the faces…you guys have been away for a little bit, no?" She held out her hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Michelle had long, brownish-auburn hair with soft waves, big green eyes, beautiful features, and a cute compact figure. Andy was a dark-haired brunette with almost Cherokee features and a toned, tan body. From what Alex could tell from their attire, they were all four going out somewhere.

Alex looked at Olivia, her fiancé's expression classic, trying to control a smile, her lips drawn inward. Alex now knew not to always try to figure out why the brunette was laughing. Sometimes it was for no reason at all, she was discovering. Alex spoke, "Y-Yeah…we just got back from Southampton visiting my parents."

"Ooooh, Southampton, nice…very beautiful," Landon gushed, smiling at both women. "Yes, these two whore friends of mine…" he thumbed in the direction of Michelle and Andy, "…were asking about you two. Did I know you? Who are you? Are you together? What do you do, etc., etc. Always grilling me for answers. Like the _effing _paparazzi. Well, we have to make it to a fashion show. Charles here has a runway show today at two. He's a designer. Hopefully, we can all get to know each other better soon. Honey, give me one of your cards to give these girls."

Charles reached into his pocket and took out a business card, handing it to his boyfriend. "Give us a call and we'll do dinner. Toodles!"

An exchange of "good-byes" was had and then Alex stopped at the lobby desk, pretending she was going to ask the desk clerk a question—even thought there was no clerk at the moment—but she took a deep breath instead, placing her hands on the counter.

"They must have just moved in recently," Alex commented.

"What's wrong, Babe?" Olivia came up behind her fiancé.

"Do you think they can hear us when we have sex?" Alex questioned.

"Would it bother you if they could?"

"Well, they'd probably only hear _you_, Liv."

"_Me_? _I'm _the only loud one? You're not a quiet lover, you know, Al."

Alex relaxed as Olivia wrapped her arms around her belly, closing her eyes.

"So what if someone hears us…I can't be quiet. I _won't_…I refuse." Olivia kissed the side of Alex's neck. "We had to be quiet at your parents but we're home now…besides I know these walls and floors are thick. They can't hear us, Babe."

Alex smiled and turned in the detective's arms. "I don't _want_ you to be quiet, Babe…the noises you make turn me on…" Alex kissed Olivia surely. "You ready?"

"Absolutely." Olivia kissed the blonde again.

They headed out the doors of the lobby, out into the sunshine, embracing the sunny day.

… … … … … …

OOO

The buzzer downstairs sounded just as Alex was putting the last of the groceries into the refrigerator and Olivia was walking down the hallway, returning from the bedroom after putting some personal items away—shampoo, soap, razors, deodorant, more floss, another toothbrush, and more toothpaste to add to Alex's hoarding collection.

"I got it…" Olivia stated, walking to the buzzer, having changed into a pair beige Victoria's Secret sweat pants and a black tank top. She looked down at her newly pedicured toes, smiling. At the salon that day, Alex had talked her into a burgundy-black color that she wasn't sure about at first but was now finding she liked, while Alex had chosen her classic pale pink that Olivia found irresistible.

Elliot had texted earlier to say that he was bringing Italian over and she knew she'd need room in the waist of her pants for the meal—she hadn't eaten a big pasta and bread meal in quite awhile. They had all agreed it would be a casual affair, have a couple glasses of wine, maybe watch a movie.

Olivia pushed the intercom button, "Hey…"

"It's me…" Elliot's voice bellowed.

"Come on up." Olivia depressed the button that would let the door unlock downstairs. Olivia stepped to the door and unlocked it, leaving it open just a crack.

Alex placed the final lemon on her towered bowl of citrus and the whole bowl of oranges, lemons, and limes went spilling over onto the counter and rolling onto the floor.

Olivia smiled at her fiancé and rushed to help.

"Babe? You OK?" Olivia laughed, squatting to pick them up. She looked so sexy in her black sweats and over-sized black Beatles t-shirt, hair in a ponytail, that all Olivia wanted to do was shove her onto the floor and make love to her right there.

"Yeah, citrus tower gone wrong…" she smiled. "I should have used a bigger bowl.

"Hey?" Elliot's voice called.

"Over here," Olivia answered, standing, Alex still picking up the last couple of lemons from the floor.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Elliot smirked as he closed the door, as he held two large brown paper bags that smelled of garlic.

"No, Elliot…contrary to what you've heard, lesbians aren't _always_ having sex."

Elliot looked truly embarrassed.

Olivia regretted the comment when she saw Elliot's face. She had forgotten that he hadn't been around she and Alex and their facetious, playful demeanors and comments. "I'm kidding, Elliot…come on in…" She took one of the bags and he followed with the other, setting them down on the counter.

"Hi, Alex…" he said smiling and hugging the blonde. "Well you two look cozy. I'm not imposing on sleepy time am I?"

"You said comfortable, El…_this_ is comfortable. We have bras on…at least _I_ do…" Olivia smiled, regretting her choice of words again as she looked at Alex's face, eyes slightly frozen. She finished turning the corkscrew in a bottle of merlot.

Elliot perched himself on a counter stool. "Ready to come back tomorrow?" He began the removal of tinned containers and white paper bags.

"Ready to come back tomorrow…ready to come back tomorrow…? Good question." She poured three wine glasses half full with the burgundy liquid. "In a way, yes. How is the case load right now?"

"What Joe Pesci lacked in empathy, he made up for in paperwork. All caught up right now, so you're coming back to a clean slate. Your desk is completely clear right now."

"That sounds nice…" Olivia smiled, thanks, El." She lifted her glass and Alex and Elliot did as well. "To…"

Elliot stopped her with a hand on top of hers. "May I?"

"By all means," Olivia bowed, looking at Alex and the sparkle in her eyes.

"To Olivia and Alex…to your happiness and health…" He raised his glass and sipped, Alex and Olivia following suit.

Olivia smiled, "That's it?"

Alex smirked at her over her wine glass. "Let's eat, Babe…I'm starving. We can work on his toast later."

The three filled their plates and took them to the kitchen table and sat, enjoying small talk about work, Alex's parents, their trip to Southampton, and the short amount of time until the wedding.

Near the end of the meal, Olivia sat, one foot tucked underneath her at the table, one arm across her stomach, the other holding her wine glass. They had opened another bottle and all were feeling the buzz. During a contented lull in the conversation, Olivia reached across the table for Alex's hand, the blonde's eyes glazed as she stared at the flame of the candle. She shook her head from her thoughts and looked at Olivia, smiling.

"Babe?" Olivia caressed her knuckles.

"Full…" she commented. "…and buzzed." She smiled at the brunette, fingering her knuckles and smiling.

Olivia looked at Elliot, his expression had taken on the look he got when talking to perps, where he was intensely focused and trying to remain calm.

Olivia noticed, "El?"

"I've been thinking…" he began.

Olivia's heart sank into her stomach.

"I am happy for you, Olivia…you and Alex. I'm glad you've found each other again and you make each other happy."

"But…?" Olivia asked, clenching Alex's hand more firmly, feeling her own jaw muscles tense.

"Is marriage the step you want to take? I mean…it seems like you could have a relationship without involving the officiality of the church."

Olivia let go of Alex's hand, glaring at Elliot.

"I mean…which church would you even get married in?"

Olivia's voice was soft, "We have a minister hired to perform the service, El…it's not going to be a church. Are you considering not coming?" Olivia could feel the heat in her cheeks and her tears starting.

Alex tried from across the table, "Babe…"

Olivia looked at her briefly, her face etched with concern, before looking back at Elliot. Olivia took a deep breath and then swigged the last of her wine. She stood, took her plate and glass to the sink and stood, both hands on the counter, staring at the faucet.

"I'm not against you two loving each other…I just…" he stuttered.

Olivia's anger rose inside of her, "What, Elliot?" she spat. "You just don't think we should be marrying…just say it…"

Alex stood now taking her plate and Elliot's and coming into the kitchen, Elliot remaining at the table.

Alex set the dishes in the soapy water and placed her hand on Olivia's shoulder. Without thinking, Olivia shrugged out of Alex's touch and pushed past her. The brunette stood in front of Elliot, arms folded.

"You have _never_ been supportive of me and my relationships, Elliot. Ever!" She took the bottle of wine and began evenly distributing the remaining contents into the three glasses as she spoke. ""Whenever I have gone on a date or had a boyfriend, you have always intervened in some way, and then…poof! It's over and the relationship fails."

"So, you're blaming me for your failed relationships?" He smiled and took a gulp of wine. "That's all you, Liv…all you."

"Jesus Christ, Elliot! I am _finally_ happy! Why can't you accept that?"

"I _can _accept that…I told you I'm happy that _your _happy. I just don't think marriage is necessary…a big wedding…a reception…will you be taking a honeymoon, too? What would you even do on a honeymoon?"

Olivia was fuming. Her breathing was erratic. She took a deep breath and placed two hands on the table in front of her, willing herself to calm down. "I think you should leave." She turned slowly towards Elliot, her expression icy. "Nothing is getting resolved here. You've been playing me all along. You've never been happy for me. Now, you're trying to break up the happiest relationship I've ever had." She looked up, feeling tears rim her eyes, whispered, "Please leave, Elliot…"

She felt Alex's hands rubbing her back as Elliot stood, throwing his napkin on his chair and swigging the remaining contents of his wine. Olivia kept her gaze down as he stopped and looked at her.

"Liv, I…"

"Just go…"

Elliot passed behind them. Olivia heard the door close and felt firm arms embrace her from behind. Olivia closed her eyes, her tears streaming now. Her body began to shake with emotion.

"Baby…come here…" Alex said softly.

Olivia turned in the blonde's arms and gripped her tightly, her emotions flooding out as Alex held her resolutely.

"Shhh….it's OK…" Alex swayed with her gently.

Olivia's sobs overtook her body as Alex continued comforting her. Once her breathing calmed, and her cries ceased, she sniffed, pulling away.

Alex brought her hand to her cheek and caressed it gently, "Do you want to talk?"

Olivia shook her head, her face contorting again. "No…" she whispered. "You know exactly what I'm thinking and feeling anyway…" She tried a smile. "I'm tired, Al…"

"I know, Baby…why don't you go brush your teeth and I'll clean up in here. We should get to bed early tonight, OK?"

Olivia nodded and pressed her lips to the blonde's, relishing in her comfort. She turned and padded back down the hallway to get ready for bed. She was suddenly so tired. All she wanted to do was crawl into bed, curl up, and sleep.

… … … … … …

Alex lifted the covers and slipped in behind Olivia in bed after having cleaned the kitchen and brushed her own teeth. She wrapped her arm around the warm brunette and brought her nose to her hair, inhaling her redolence and closing her eyes. She placed her hand flat on Olivia's toned abs and gripped lightly.

"Just hold me," Olivia whispered, her voice still full of raw emotion.

Alex smiled against Olivia's locks, smelling the shampoo and a hint of her perfume. "Forever, Babe…"

Alex knew that Olivia would talk when she was ready. This, she had learned about the brunette. Similarly, they both needed time to process when certain events and emotions happened in their lives. When Olivia was ready, she would talk and they would work on the next step to mending this spat with Elliot. Although, Alex wasn't sure it was simply a spat. His feelings about their marriage were clear.

Alex only hoped that his civility would remain intact for the sake of Olivia's happiness.

… … … … … …

**A/N: Well…Elliot has surprised us, right? Not. You knew it wouldn't be all sunshine, lollipops, and roses with him, right? His religious beliefs have overpowered his sense of hope and prospects for Olivia and Alex. **

**The ass comes out.**

**We all have that love/hate relationship with Stabler. Tender moments, sure…but balanced with the cocky son-of-a-bitch we all know and love, right?**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always…your words and your reviews help me to know I'm pleasing you, the reader, and lets me know where I should take the story.**

**Please tell me what you liked…what you didn't, etc.**

**Next up…back to work…tension city…and then Olivia and Alex's bachelorette party given by the guys…**


	32. Chapter 32

32

Olivia walked into the precinct, eyes focused on her desk, hearing Munch and Fin greet her. She smiled, waved, and greeted them back momentarily before walking right by Elliot's desk, wordlessly. The brunette dropped her purse on her own desk, threw her keys inside the pocket, zipped it, and then opened her bottom drawer and threw it inside, almost slamming the ancient, metallic drawer shut.

Fin and Munch looked up from their own desks, Munch on the phone and Fin, looking over numerous stacks. Fin commented, "What did Stabler do now?"

Olivia ignored the remark. She could feel Elliot's eyes burning into her. She glanced up, seeing those blue eyes blazing, him rubbing his chin ponderously, but the brunette quickly looked back down and dropped herself into her chair, a couple of NYPD issued, blue-slipped message notes and two file folders already on her desk.

"That's our next case…" he said from across their desks.

Olivia picked up the folder and opened to the photo stapled to the inside left, then began to read the criminal record of a one Joseph Hooper, Jr.

Elliot continued, "Accused of sexual assault of a minor with a deadly weapon, six months ago, got off on a technicality, he had an alibi...But two rapes matching his physical description and…and another description—you'll see in that second folder there—have been reported. We need to go interview the second victim to see if the other description matches. The folder underneath that one is the photos. The messages are from Casey and someone named A.J.? Alex called a few minutes ago to, basically, tell me to leave you alone today."

Olivia, looking down, couldn't help but smirk at her fiancé's boldness. The detective took a deep breath and then placed the top folder aside before opening the bottom one. She was not easily horrified but the first photo took her off guard. It was a penis, in its full glory, terribly mangled, as if by machinery—scar tissue and disfigurement throughout. They were obviously old, already healed injuries, but repulsive, nonetheless. Olivia flipped through the photos, one after the other, the rest being from different perspectives and proximities, some with tape measures to mark the scale of the size.

"We think this is our guy?" She finally looked up at Elliot, finding him nodding slowly, his fingers steepled under his nose.

"We need to take those to Jenny Monroe's house to see if she can ID him based on that."

"DNA? Fluids left behind?"

Elliot shook his head. "Only the description and photos and a possible voice recognition. The calling card might be his disfigured genitals. If the girls can ID him based on that, we _might_ have a case. It's all in the report." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands over his stomach. "File came in an hour ago. I've already had the chance to read it through a couple of times."

"Give me five to read it, Elliot…I just got here."

Olivia knew she was slightly late that morning and didn't like his accusatory gaze. She and Alex had a minor breaker issue that morning and lost power for thirty minutes. But it was Alex, technically, that made them late. The power went off when Olivia was in the shower and the blonde took the opportunity to play seductress with Olivia, even going so far as to light a candle in the bathroom before entering the stall and pleasuring her.

She looked at Elliot, his stare rattling her façade. The way he looked at her sometimes made her feel as though she was in trouble with the teacher.

"Well…let's go...I'll finish reading it in the car." Olivia stood and put her duty belt on deftly, clipping her badge to it before taking her weapon from the top drawer and placing it in the holster. She looked up to find Elliot still sitting there, watching her. "Are you ready?"

Elliot looked at her for a moment longer before standing, grabbing his sports coat and shrugging it on. "All set…"

"Keep it civil, you two lovebirds…" Munch called from his desk.

They walked to the elevators and stepped inside, the doors closing behind them.

Olivia looked up at the numbers as they illuminated on the short ride down. She felt Elliot's stare, once again. "Are you gonna say something or just stare at me all morning?" Her eyes finally met his.

"I don't know _what_ to say, Liv…"

Olivia's gaze returned to the numbers above and she nodded, smiling. "Of course…the right thing at the wrong time and the wrong thing at the right time…"

The doors opened and she stepped out placing her sunglasses on, Elliot following.

… … … … … …

The ride to Jenny Monroe's was silent. Olivia got a ping on her cell phone and she slid it from her pocket and opened the message.

_How's the mood?_

Olivia smiled and texted quickly, her fingers running furiously over the screen:

_Tense. Uncomfortable. Off to interview a victim. Love you._

A few seconds later. Ping! Olivia looked down:

_I love you, Baby…see you at lunch._

She exited the messages and looked ahead, smiling.

The dam on Elliot's mouth finally broke. "Is this going to be a habit? Coming in thirty minutes late? I can't just sit and wait for you to catch up on files every day."

Olivia felt her blood begin to boil. She clenched her jaw and felt her nostrils flare on their own volition. Her hands clenched the phone in her hand.

"Fuck you, Elliot…" she spat. "You, of all people, should know about minor homeowner emergencies. Our breaker box blew this morning and we had no power…"

Elliot nodded slowly, staring ahead. "So, it's a one-time thing…"

Olivia could feel her neck and chest burning with rage, the crawl of boiling blood rising to her cheeks. She took a deep breath. "You're a piece of work, Elliot. Ten years…and not one ounce of empathy. I thought I knew you. I thought we knew each other." She felt her eyes prick with tears. She took a small breath, willing herself not to fully cry. She looked out of her own window, seeing suburban houses come into view.

A few minutes later, they stopped at a curb. "This is it…" Elliot remarked, focusing on the front door of a one-story house, completely dismissing Olivia's rant. "Thirteen seventy-five." He put the car in park and turned the engine off. "Did you even get a chance to read the file? I don't see how you could have with the texting and the arguing with me."

Olivia glared at him as her hand forcefully pulled the handle, stepping out of the car abruptly, and slamming the door.

Elliot exited as well and looked at her over the top of the car, forearms resting on the top. "Do you need a minute to collect yourself?"

Olivia glared again. This time she walked up to Elliot on his side of the car and put her face within inches of his, pointing her finger. "Don't you _ever_ make it seem like I can't do my job, Elliot…_ever_!" Elliot smirked and then Olivia turned on her heel and walked up to the front door, Elliot following.

… … … … … …

The interview went terribly with the young girl, Jenny Monroe was an absolute emotional wreck with almost no information to give to the detectives. Given that the rape occurred just two days prior, and the fact that she was only fifteen, Jenny Monroe could offer almost no help. The moment the teenager saw the photos, she burst into tears, her mother not able to console her and Olivia and Elliot leaving fairly soon after her mother had basically ordered them to.

After the Monroe house, TARU called and they stopped by the lab to listen to a recording that the unit had cleaned up, with a possible phone call made by the accused, so that the girls could possibly ID him based on his voice, as well as the photographs.

By the time noon rolled around, they headed back to the precinct; the car once again filled the same uncomfortable silence. Olivia stared out of the passenger side window, lost in thought, thinking about the young girl as her cell phone pinged again. She slipped it from her pocket and slid her finger across the screen to unlock it. Instantly the speech bubble from Alex's message popped up.

_Don't kill me._

Olivia replied back_: Never._

Alex replied_: Can't do lunch. Emergency arraignment at one. See you around 6:30?_

Olivia's heart sank but she understood how these things happened.

_See you then. I love you, Baby._

Seconds later, three emoticons appeared in a message: lips, a heart, and a cupid.

Olivia smiled to herself as she slipped the phone back in her front pocket.

They parallel parked the navy Caprice in front of the station and Elliot took his seatbelt off.

"Want to get lunch somewhere?"

Olivia looked at him. "Are you kidding me?"

"It's lunch time…I'm hungry…I can hear your stomach growling…no I'm not kidding you…"

"Why would I have lunch, or spend any time at all, with someone who doesn't respect me—someone who is so completely opposed to my getting married?"

Elliot sighed, running his hands over his face. "Look, Liv…I don't want to start a war with you…"

"Too late, Elliot."

"I'm sorry, Liv."

"About what?" She turned to him. "What are you sorry about, Elliot? You're not gonna change the way you feel about my marrying Alex. So, what are you sorry about?"  
>"Hurting you. Making you upset," he said sincerely. "I just…" he turned to her now, "…you've dated men…"<p>

Olivia looked at him, "Yeah…I have…many men, Elliot."

"So…why Alex Cabot?"

"Why Kathy?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled, "OK…point taken…I know you love Cabot and she loves you, but…"

Olivia waited, eyebrows raised.

"It's not just a really close friendship? I mean…Kathy has friends that she's close to…"

Olivia looked at him incredulously, "Are you dense?" She shook her head, smiling. "Tell me what you love about Kathy…"

"Well, for one, she makes a mean homemade macaroni and cheese…she is a wonderful mother…good homemaker…she's also good at her…_wifely_ duties."

"So, sex…" Olivia said, looking ahead, refusing to engage Elliot fully just in case the conversation turned south again.

"Yes, Liv…sex."

"OK…well, all of those reasons match why I love Alex, only a _future_ mother for her. Every single one, except, she makes a mean beef Wellington…and crepe suzette, and pancakes…and…" Olivia stopped herself and looked at Elliot. "But there are some other things about Alex that you didn't even mention about Kathy. She is my absolute best friend. I don't know what I would do without her at this point in my life. In the past four and a half months, we have been through so much together, shared so much, and been so close that I can't imagine not seeing her face at the end of the day and every morning. She is my best friend, my fellow jokester, my confidant, and the best lover I've ever had…"

Elliot made a face, a cross between shock and playfulness, Olivia wasn't sure.

"You wanted to know…"

There was a long pause as they both stared through the front windshield.

Elliot finally broke the silence. "You deserve to be happy, Liv. After everything, you deserve it. I'm a traditionalist…you know that…it just doesn't make sense that a woman, as beautiful, intelligent, funny, and as wonderful as you can't find a man to do all this with. It seems to me that Alex can remain a good friend and you can have all of those wonderful friendship qualities and still marry a man. I know you'll be mad, but that's what I have been feeling and thinking about." His voice remained low and calm.

Olivia knew that Elliot was trying. As angry as his opinions made her, she knew she needed to respect them. He was extending an olive branch in the best way that he knew how and—even though it wasn't exactly what she wanted to hear—it was his truth and coming from his heart.

"So, I guess my chances with you are out the window, then…" he kidded.

She turned and looked at him, a smirk on his face and a hint of longing in his eyes.

She looked away. "Elliot…"

"I'm kidding, Liv…I just never thought…you and a woman…most of all Alexandra Cabot, of all people."

"She's a wonderful person," Olivia said softly, feeling her eyes prick with tears.

She saw Elliot nod slowly from the corner of her eye.

"I'm seeing that, Liv…I…just…"

Olivia looked him dead in the eye. "I think we're done here," she said determinedly. She pulled the handle and got out of the car, shutting it and striding into the precinct.

… … … … … …  
>The remainder of the day was spent briefing Cragen, taking on one more case of a missing teen, and more tension between Olivia and Elliot. Olivia hadn't eaten lunch—time had slipped away from her—so when six o'clock rolled around, she was weak and hungry, and more than a little cranky.<p>

Cragen came out of his office and announced the classic, "You two go home," line and went back into his office.

Olivia began gathering her things, feeling Elliot's gaze on her as he tidied his own desk. She threw her purse over her shoulder and slipped her phone from her pocket, getting ready to type a text to tell Alex she was on her way when Elliot's voice stopped her.

"I'll ride down with you…"

Olivia looked up from her text. "Why? It's not like we're saving on gas…"

She tried a smile, but Elliot's face was serious, classically intense.

"What, Elliot?"

They stopped in front of the elevator, the doors opening and both stepping inside. He still said nothing. By the time they made it downstairs, she stepped off and began walking ahead to the parking garage.

"I'll see you tomorrow…"

And that was that.

… … … … … …

AAA

Alex was waiting for her, sitting on the steps of the courthouse, ankles together, alabaster legs long and sexy in her light gray pencil skirt and dove gray silk shirt. Olivia pulled up to the curb and Alex could see her smiling. God, she missed her. Alex stood and grabbed her attaché and purse and walked to the car, opening it and getting in, closing it gently before turning to Olivia.

She smiled sweetly, "Hey, Babe…"

"Hey, you…" Olivia leaned over, hovering millimeters from Alex's mouth. She placed her hand on the blonde's jaw and held it before pressing her forehead to hers and closing her eyes.

"Rough day?" the attorney asked.

Olivia just nodded, eyes still closed. Olivia tilted her mouth forward, pressing her soft lips to the blonde, parting them slightly, her soft tongue darting out comfortingly, the gentleness in her kiss portraying all kinds of emotions. Alex's hand went to Olivia's arm before the kiss ended. She smoothed her forearm lovingly, as they looked into each other's eyes—crystal blue meeting cocoa brown.

Olivia smiled, "I'm so happy to see you," she husked, kissing Alex once more, but just briefly.

"We don't have to worry about cooking…leftover Italian…let's go home and relax, Babe…" Alex tried, smoothing Olivia's forehead and running her hand down her wavy locks.

Olivia nodded, smiling. "With pleasure…"

Olivia put the car in gear and pulled into traffic, heading toward their home and their blissful bubble in the city.

… … … … … …

After dinner and cleaning up, the women sat on the sofa, relaxing with a cup of tea—Alex in her short, lavender pajama shorts and a tank, and Olivia in her black silk, button-up nightshirt. Olivia had already discussed how her day had gone with Elliot and had told Alex about his speech and that she wasn't quite sure what else he wanted to say. But, that there seemed to be more that he wanted to divulge.

Alex sat on the sofa with her feet on the coffee table while Olivia lay perpendicular, her head on the blonde's lap and facing up as the attorney stroked the detective's hair. Hillary was on Alex's left side spread out and pressed up against the arm. The nine o'clock news played softly on the TV screen in the background.

"The guys' bachelor party they're throwing us is in two days…they're taking us to _Sugar Mama's_…" Olivia tried.

"Oh, sweet Jesus…" Alex smiled. "I don't even know if I want that, Babe…those skanky dancers all around you? I'll only have my eyes on one woman that night, Liv. Will you wear that white dress from Chamberlain's?" Alex smiled.

"Of course, Babe…"

"Whose idea was this particular place?" Alex asked, stroking Olivia's arm.

"Odafin Tutuola. The man with the most game…apparently it's the classiest—if that's possible—gentlemen's club in Manhattan, despite its name."

"Well, as long as I can see you in that dress and you, at least, sit on my lap at some point, I'll be a happy camper."

Olivia looked intently at the blonde, "I think we can arrange that…" She reached up and Alex intertwined her fingers with the brunette's, Olivia bringing them to her mouth and kissing gently. Olivia smiled, "You are my beacon, Alex." She reached up and cupped the attorney's jaw, Alex turning her face and kissing her palm softly. "However stressful my day is, when I see you…it all goes away…"

Alex felt her nose sting and eyes fill with a mist. "I feel the same, Baby."

"No one has ever made me feel this way, Alex…man or woman…"

Alex looked at Olivia quizzically.

"Elliot still can't understand why I'm with a woman. He doesn't understand how I dated men as long as I've known him but have chosen to be with a woman. That was the majority of our conversation today."

Alex smiled, still stroking the brunette's hair. "I suppose it is a valid point. You have dated many men…"

Olivia looked seriously at Alex, tilting her head. "Yeah, but…love is love…regardless of gender. I love you more than anyone I have ever loved before. I love your soul, your mind, your heart. The fact that you're a woman, as well…doesn't make one difference to me—_obviously_," she smiled. "And the fact that you just happen to be the most beautiful woman I've ever seen doesn't hurt either…the sexiest, most gorgeous woman…" Olivia's voice trailed off as she reached up and lightly fingered Alex's braless nipple through her tank, seeing the lust appear in those cerulean eyes immediately. Alex tried to remain in the conversation, regardless of the tingling now shooting to her core.

She placed her hand on Olivia's cheek and rubbed her thumb lightly over her cheekbone as Olivia's finger light touch on her breast turned into a gentle groping.

Olivia sat up and turned, reaching both hands for Alex's face and holding her jaw. "I love you so much, Alex Cabot. Nothing and no one can or will ever take that away." She pressed her lips to the blonde's the kiss turning heated within seconds.

Olivia moved to stand from the sofa and extended her hand to the blonde. Alex took it and stood, the woman embracing, Olivia burying her face in Alex's collarbone and breathing deeply. Alex swayed the brunette as Olivia's hands traveled along her back and then downward, clutching the attorney's ass firmly.

Olivia pulled away, smiling, "And this ass…" she shook her head, smiling…"…you talk about mine all the time, but _yours_…" She leaned in for a hungry kiss, her hands clutching Alex's backside with even more gusto.

Alex brought her own hands to Olivia's neck and then moved down to her breasts, squeezing her perfect globes through the silky shirt, feeling the immediate arousal of her stiff peaks.

"Oh, Alex…make love to me, Baby…" Olivia breathed.

Alex pulled away and smiled. The two women joined hands and walked down the hallway, eager to show the other how truly loved they were.

… … … … … …


	33. Chapter 33

**A/N at the end!**

33

O

The next couple of days were more of the same at work only there were subtle ways Elliot was trying to make amends. He went out of his way every morning to bring her favorite double shot latte with one pump of cinnamon dolce syrup, and get lunch from her favorite Mediterranean restaurant that was completely on the other side of town and bring it back to the precinct—small gestures that implied a makeshift apology.

Olivia still didn't understand why he couldn't just be happy for her. Sure, he was confused as to how and why she was marrying Alex—he had rarely ever seen her date anyone seriously, and when he did, they were men. A few guys here and there over the past ten years—but there were so many relationships he knew nothing about—especially with women. Olivia had never told him—never had a reason to. It's not the kind of conversation you just bring up out of the blue without being prompted, especially with her Catholic partner. _So, Elliot…how are the kids? I like to fuck women and I've had many girlfriends. Your thoughts? _

She loved that side of herself, something she had never felt shame about. Being with women and not having to angst over it, was the best feeling in the world. It was freeing. That's why the way Alex had to deal with it broke her heart. No one should have to feel so wrong about being themselves.

That's why she just knew that, with Elliot, revealing that part of her life to such a staunch, unyielding, uber-religious man wouldn't have produced results that she wanted to deal with. She liked him as a partner, they got along like brother and sister, their minds worked well together on cases and she didn't want to create a rift. She knew what his reaction would be, she also knew what she hoped it would be, but it was one or the other. And she found that out quickly.

She, at least, expected him, after ten years of working together, to just accept that she had finally found love. Accept her choice. Accept her decisions and her life. Accept her happiness.

Having already showered, Olivia leaned over the sink to apply her eyeliner while Alex showered after their fun-filled, eventful day. They had gone to the farmer's Market, had lunch at their favorite bistro around the corner from the penthouse. Then after dropping the fruits and veggies and raw honey off at home, changed and gone on a run. They had even taken an in-the-park yoga class in the middle of their jog through Central Park. They had been running by a large group of one-hundred or so people doing warrior pose and Olivia had gotten so excited seeing the mass of people that she begged Alex to join her in the class.

Now, Olivia took her silk robe off, revealing an off-white, lacy bra and thong panty set and hung the silky garment on the back of the door. Normally, they kept their robes at the foot of the bed on the bench in front of the California King for easy access, but the guys were expected to come over for a drink beforehand, as Fin hired a limo for the evening to pick everyone up. She knew Alex liked everything presentable—no embarrassing personal items out, everything in its place—another trait Olivia found irresistible. Olivia joked that she would have been the perfect wife for that husband in the movie _Sleeping with the Enemy_.

_You're so funny, Liv…_Alex would deadpan.

Olivia returned to the sink to finish her make-up just as she heard the shower turn off and Alex humming softly what sounded like _Back to Life_. Olivia smiled as Alex stepped through the door, wrapped in a large, plush yellow towel. "Nothing like a little Soul II Soul to get the party started," Olivia smirked.

"You heard that? And the fact that you recognized it from the terrible humming is almost amazing."

"I heard you singing the lyrics in the shower, Babe." She leaned in for a kiss before putting her lipstick on. "You have a beautiful voice, Al…sexy…" She pecked her again and returned to her make-up.

"We should be a group…I'll sing and you dance and look sexy…"

Olivia shook her head as she finished her lip liner. "The sexy Indigo Girls…"

"The Lavender Girls…" Alex walked to the lingerie drawer and retrieved a black lacy set, Olivia watching her every move in the mirror as she applied her lipstick. "Fin texted and he and Munch, Elliot, and O'Halloran will be here in about fifteen minutes."

Olivia moved to the bed to put her dress on, watching as Alex slid her panties upward. She shook her head and smiled, eyeing the blonde's toned frame.

"What, detective?" Alex smirked.

"I just need that visual freeze framed in my mind to know what I'm going to get when we get home…I want that in my head all evening…" She looked at the attorney, biting her lower lip.

"It's all yours, Liv…all yours…" She put her glasses on and moved to the sink to dry her hair and apply her own make-up.

"It'd better be…" Olivia walked up behind Alex and squeezed her waist before planting a soft kiss, leaving a perfect, red-stained pucker mark on her porcelain neck. "Keep it there…consider yourself claimed. Now everyone will know."

"If I could…I'd get this tattoo, Babe…"

"Something to consider…" Olivia smiled and slid her heels on, grabbing her small clutch and heading out to the living room.

… … … … … …

"Damn, Baby Girl…you look fine as hell…" Fin oozed, his eyes running along Olivia's frame as she answered the door. He took her in a gentle hug, as though she might break—or he didn't want to mess her up.

"Thanks, Fin…I can clean up when I want to…come on in," she motioned to the sofas.

She hugged Munch and then O'Halloran, and then Elliot stood in front of her.

"You look…beautiful, Olivia."

It was almost awkward—standing there, in her sexy dress, feeling as exposed as she did, with her partner eyeing her cleavage and legs in her dress. She hugged him briefly and then tried to quickly dismiss her discomfiture.

"What'll you all have to drink? We have Pilsners and stouts in the refrigerator and Alex has the bar pretty well-stocked."

"Allow me," Munch offered, heading toward the bar cart in the corner next to the TV credenza.

Everyone gave John their drink orders and he happily played bartender—a Courvoisier for Fin and O'Halloran, a Jack and Coke for Elliot and a bourbon Ricky for Munch.

"Olivia?" he asked.

"I think I'll wait, Munch…if I know you guys the shots will be coming all night."

"You know it, Baby Girl…" Fin winked.

Alex walked down the hallway, tight beige sequined dress hugging her curves, four inch heels giving her top model status, hair down as she closed her clutch and looked up and around the room, smiling. "Hey guys…" she breathed, the men standing from the sofas like true gentlemen—a couple of whistles were heard from Munch and a couple of _whoops!_ and _ow!s_ from the others She hugged them all briefly.

"Alexandra…" Munch started, "…a true beauty…as always…"

"Oh, John…" she blushed and waved him off playfully.

Alex's expression changed as she walked up to her fiancé, her face turning apologetic, "Babe…"  
>Olivia's smile dropped, "What, Alex?" she almost whined.<p>

"Thomas called…I just have to sign a couple of documents…you can drop me off on the way and I won't be more than an hour…I promise…"

"We can have the limo pick you up and bring you to the night club, Cabot. No problem," Fin chimed in.

Alex looked at Olivia once again.

Olivia moaned but then smiled. "OK, but I can't guarantee what state I'll be in after an hour of these gorillas pouring shots down my throat."

"Hopefully, the kind of state I like…" Alex purred, "…easy and eager…"

The men whistled as Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's.

Alex pulled away smiling, "I just have to let Thomas know I'll be there within the hour…excuse me for one moment…" she pressed a button her phone, held it to her ear, and then walked down the hallway and back to the bedroom for privacy.

"So, O'Halloran…" Olivia started, squeezing herself in between Fin and Munch, "…out with the guys tonight, huh?"

Elliot remained standing by the window, drink in hand, while O'Halloran sat on the ottoman, stroking Hillary's fur.

"How can I not be in the presence of two beautiful women? Not to mention the fact that Fin said the night was on him and it would be at a gentleman's club…" he smirked, holding his glass in the air briefly and then sipping.

"You're not dating anyone, Ryan?" Olivia asked. She looked at Elliot briefly and found that he was looking at her, once again, unwaveringly.

"Well…I had my heart set on you, but…sadly, that train left the station."

Fin inserted, "I always thought you had a thing for Detective Benson…"

Ryan O'Halloran turned the color of a holly berry and he downed most of his drink.

"Here…" Munch stood, "…let me get you another…"

Alex came back from the bedroom, dropping her phone into her clutch and sitting next to Olivia where John had been sitting.

"Drink, Babe? Munch is making…"

"I'd better not, yet…" she replied, "…let me wait until I finish up with work." She smiled at Olivia and squeezed her knee. "I have a feeling _this one_ is gonna have a good time tonight, especially with the lot of you supplying the beverages. I think _she's_ in trouble, _I'm_ in trouble, and _you're_ in possible trouble."

"What happens at Sugar Mama's…you know the rest…" Fin supplied.

Alex shook her head, "I absolutely think we're in trouble…"

… … … … … …

The stretch limo stopped in front of the courthouse and Alex, already by the door, Olivia next to her, pulled the handle and pushed it open. "I'll be fast…" She started to get out but Olivia's hand on her elbow stopped her.

"Hey…be careful in those heels…and pray for me," the brunette smiled.

"You're in good hands…they might appear motley, but I think _most_ of them are harmless…except maybe Stabler…" the women looked at Elliot, his face flushed from the alcohol, a stoic expression spread across his features. "See you soon, Babe…"

"Awwww…kiss her," Fin said to both women.

Alex leaned in, smiling, "I could do this all night…fair warning," she pressed her softness to Olivia's, the detective feeling the slight poke of her warm tongue.

"I'm hoping to see some freak nasty dippin' tonight!" Fin piped.

"I don't know what that means," Alex admitted, "…but I'm pretty sure I do, too…" She smiled at Olivia, "I'll call when I'm done. Keep your phone near you…"

"Got it…"

Alex exited and closed the door, waving her fingers as they watched the leggy blonde ascend the steps easily before disappearing at the top.

… … … … … …

Thirty minutes into the party, the five-some sat at a round table next to the stage. Fin was right, the place was classy—soulful music, contemporary designs in off whites and golds—from the tables, chair cushions and pillows and candles, to the dancer's stage and catwalk and tablecloths. Everything was high-end, crisp, clean and stylish. There were other patrons there but seemed to be there on business or there for an after-business drink and dance, donning expensive suits and silk ties.

Even the women performing wore classy lingerie, items one would find at Victoria's Secret, ones that Olivia would buy for Alex and vice versa. The waiter brought the third set of double shots, Olivia pretty sure she was about to have numbers five and six of her share of tequila. She was starting to not remember—never a good sign.

"Hey…" she shouted over _Fallen _by Alicia Keys, "…let's slow the shots down…"

She looked around to find all of the guys with one shot in each hand, smiling.

She lifted her own and shrugged her shoulders, "OK…bottoms up!"

They all tossed back one and then two shots, Olivia taking the lemon into her teeth and immediately sucking the fruit, wincing from the burn and acidity.

The next dancer came out during the present song, after a five song set from the previous one. She was a beautiful, light-skinned African American woman with long, naturally wavy hair, a body to envy with gorgeous breasts, abs to work toward, and a beautiful way of dancing—almost as if she had been classically trained.

Olivia's phone buzzed on the table, vibrating and inching toward the edge of the table and lighting up. Olivia peeled her eyes from the dancer and held the phone in her hand, read the text, and then leaned over to Fin, "Alex's ready…"

Olivia saw Fin take out his own cell and dial and begin talking, telling their limo driver to pick Alex up. Olivia looked back at the dancer, admiring her legs, the shots now having kicked in and feeling uninhibited to view the dancer freely. God, she wished Alex was there to hug, love, and grab on.

"That's Camille…she is beautiful, isn't she?" She felt Fin's suited shoulder against her own, "You ever date a sister, Olivia?"

Olivia smiled, sipping the water she had chosen to drink in between shots. "I have, actually…"

She looked at Elliot and witnessed an even more flushed face as he now clenched his jaw. She had been trying to avoid looking at him at all so far, but caught a glimpse, nonetheless.

She looked back at Fin, feeling no pain at this point, "A couple of sisters, Fin…" she smiled, "…why?"

"I thought so, Liv…you got some soul in you. Look like you could have a little sistah in you, too…"

Olivia laughed, "Not the first time I've been told that…along with Latin, Italian, Greek, Middle-Eastern, Eskimo…" She sipped her water, chewing her straw and then she saw Fin signal someone across the room.

Munch and O'Halloran were into the dancer that had moved to grinding just in front of their table now. Intermittently the men would stand and shake and move their hips, and place dollars in the tip jar on the table. There were no dollar bills in g-strings here. They kept it classy at Sugar Mamas.

"Hey, Liv…"

Olivia leaned in to hear Fin, "Yeah?"

"Don't be mad…" he winked.

"Mad at wh—?" Before Olivia knew it, the graceful, sultry woman from the stage was standing directly in front of Olivia, rolling her hips seductively as _A Woman's Worth_ by Alicia Keys played—caramel skin contrasted against the white lace of her elegant teddy. She held out her hand for Olivia to take. Olivia looked at Fin hesitantly.

"Go on, Baby Girl…it's yo night…"

The waiter brought another round of double shots to the table.

Olivia looked at the woman and took her hand, standing up. She looked back and smiled at Fin, shaking her head.

Fin held out a shot for Olivia and a lemon wedge, "Here…" he smiled.

Olivia took the shot and lemon, downing it and biting the lemon, then placing the rind in the shot glass and handing it back to Fin.

The dancer smiled, her eyes all over Olivia's face and body, as she led her to a large, throne-like chair with a beautiful silky seat in eggshell and beautiful light wood carvings that another club worker had already pulled out—the people at the club working in tandem. Fin obviously had connections. The dancer motioned for Olivia to sit and the detective did so as the guys cheered and whistled.

The woman leaned over and whispered in Olivia's ear, "I'll be gentle…my name is Camille…Fin told me your name is Olivia. It's nice to meet you…" She pulled away and smiled.

She walked behind Olivia, continuing to dance, her hands on Olivia's shoulders, lightly tracing her bare skin, running fingers through her hair. Olivia felt chills, goose bumps popping up immediately, feeling the strain of her nipples suddenly standing at attention. She knew it was visible without looking down. Why had she gone braless?

Camille moved to the front of Olivia and danced, her hips swaying, arms graceful, her eyes not leaving Olivia. Olivia felt sweat dot her upper lip and her heart race out of control. She now had seven shots in her system and she was feeling rather sensual. This gorgeously classy woman was now dancing in front of her, running her hands and fingers along Olivia's legs and arms and back into her wavy locks—as she got even closer, smiling.

Before she knew it, Camille had worked her way onto Olivia's lap, her firm body now pressed to Olivia's, thighs straddling thighs. Olivia hoped her arousal didn't show, but she could feel her breathing quickening and a flush in her cheeks. Camille sat with her legs spread, facing Olivia. The dancer took Olivia's hands, that she had pasted to her own thighs, and placed them on the arms of the chair—obviously a policy. Camille began moving her hips above Olivia, her hands going to Olivia's hair and lightly stroking Olivia's shoulders and arms, moving to the rhythm of the slow song.

Olivia took a tiny deep breath and Fin appeared to her left with her glass of water, like a boxing coach bringing his prize fighter a water bottle. She smiled at Fin and leaned forward to take a sip, stopping mid sip at what she saw.

Alex had arrived and had obviously been there a few minutes because she was sitting at the booth, in between Munch and O'Halloran, two empty shot glasses in front of her and sipping her own water.

Olivia's heart stopped. How much had she seen? Could she tell her fiancé was turned on? What was that expression on her face? Olivia froze now, her eyes going to Alex, Elliot, Fin…

Camille must have sensed the brunette's sudden discomfiture because she turned and looked at Alex and then back to Olivia. Olivia could feel a knot in her stomach now and knew her face must have spoken volumes. Camille stood and leaned forward to whisper in Olivia's ear, the men cheering and whistling as she bent over.

"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Then, "It was a pleasure…" she held her hand out once again and Olivia took it and stood, wavering slightly. Camille sauntered back to the stage, a club worker taking the regal chair away. Olivia locked eyes with Alex, the attorney smirking slightly. Good. She was smiling. Relief washed over the detective as she joined the table, on the end next to Fin.

"Well that was quite a show…" O'Halloran looked like he had been the one given a lap dance, his face flushed, pupils dilated.

"To Liv…" Munch began smiling, "…for getting through that with grace and style…" He held his drink up and two more shots were slid in front of Olivia. She lifted one, her eyes meeting the blonde's again, Alex joining in the ritual. The ladies both downed their shots and bit the lemon, their eyes not leaving each other.

"I have to go to the restroom…" Olivia announced, standing and stumbling slightly.

"Olivia?" a voice questioned from, what sounded like from inside a cardboard box.

Boy, she was drunk.

She saw Alex look behind her to the voice.

"Olivia Benson?" Olivia turned to find a face from her past—ebony skin, shiny dark, shoulder-length dreads, almond eyes, and perfect, full lips.

"Jesus Christ," It slipped from Olivia's inebriated mouth before her brain could stop it. "Micah Wallace…"

The two women stood looking at each other, Micah smiling and looking over Olivia's ensemble. Micah had a classic off-white pant suit on, her hair loosely clipped in a classic twist. Olivia's eyes went to the name tag on her jacket, with _Sugar Mama's_ emblazoned above her name.

"You work here?" Olivia asked.

"I own it, Livia…" she smiled that bright smile.

"Wow…so you didn't…?"

"I worked for the department for four years and then realized it wasn't for me…I wanted to do something I was more passionate about…"

Olivia nodded, understanding what Micah was saying. Micah had always been a great admirer of the female form—obsessed with beauty almost. When she and Olivia had their fling over thirteen years prior, she had been very much into Olivia's body, fawning, complimenting, almost infatuated with her. So, it made sense that she was now the owner of a classy, sophisticated gentleman's club.

"You have a very nice place, here…"

"You enjoyed the dance by Camille, I take it?"

Olivia cleared her throat, gripping the back of the booth for support, looking at Alex once again. "Micah…I have to go—"

"Go ahead…we can talk later…congratulations…" Micah looked at Alex and smiled, "…you're fiancé is beautiful…" Micah's eyes returned to Olivia. "Have a wonderful time tonight, guys…if there's anything else I can get you, let me know…"

With that, she turned on her stiletto heel and left.

"Go, Liv…" Alex laughed. You look like you're going to burst…I'll come check on you in a few minutes." She winked.

Once she finally made it to the restroom—after almost walking in to the men's right across from the women's—the room rocking as she walked, she entered a stall—gold walls, gold-rimmed commodes, gold fixtures, and a beautiful-patterned, hexagonal, marbled tile that Olivia was mesmerized by in her inebriated state. She stared at it as she relieved her very full bladder, her eyes glazing over.

She heard a male voice outside the door—Elliot's slurred voice. It was muffled, but Olivia could make out the conversation.

"Yeah, Kathy…I don't know…another hour? Yeah, I know…well, I'm sorry…unless you want to come pick me up, I only have the limo as a means…no, Kathy…_damn it,_ Kathy…I don't care…it's the truth…yeah…yeah…"

Then silence. No goodbye, no see you later…the call simply ended.

Olivia wiped and flushed, her ankle giving out in her three-inch high, bone-colored Lanvin heels and she cursed her ankle for being so weak. "Shit," she giggled as she unlocked the door and vowed to begin an ankle-strengthening regimen the next day.

She stood at the sink and washed her hands, looking at her face and hair in the mirror. Her hair was wilder than before because of Camille's fingers running through it, her cheeks slightly flushed from the liquor, and her lipstick almost completely gone. She finished washing her hands and reached into her clutch for her bold, red lipstick, the one she had marked Alex's neck with earlier and the one that still remained on the attorney's milky skin.

What were the odds that all of these past lovers were entering her life while Alex was present. The serendipity of it all was flabbergasting. Olivia smoothed her hair down a bit before pushing the door open to exit, Elliot standing there, his expression hard to read, as usual.

"Elliot…everything OK?"

He moved in closer to Olivia, looking down at her dress, his body close enough to feel the heat emanating from it—his mouth close enough to smell the whiskey on his breath. His blue eyes were bloodshot, his expression full of a yearning angst. He blinked, his eyes closing for a moment too long before opening them again.

He placed his hand on her shoulders and slid them down to her upper arms as she clutched her small purse in front of her and he took her in a hug, his arms holding her tight, his thumbs caressing her shoulder and swaying them softly.

"El?" Olivia tried, her arms trapped beneath Elliot's large biceps. "Elliot, I can't move…"

He pulled away slightly, "You look so beautiful tonight, Liv…I've never told you that…" his voice was tired, his tongue getting in the way of proper speech.

"You're drunk, Elliot," she managed, hearing her own slowed speech. "We both are…"

"I think things are heading south with Kathy again…"

Olivia looked at him, not sure what to say. _I'm sorry to hear that? You can work it out? It was bound to happen? That's because you're a complete dick?_ She didn't know what he expected her to say. "Elliot…I…"

Elliot placed his forefinger on her lips and whispered a soft, "Shhhh…" looking at the lips he was touching. "I've always thought you were so beautiful, Olivia." He pressed his cheek to hers, continuing the hug. Olivia felt her eyes widen as she tried to place her hands on his chest to push him away. He pulled away slightly and she saw him close his eyes, his face moving toward her own, mouth parted.

"Elliot!" she spat, shock overrunning all drunkenness as she shoved him away heartily, causing him to stumble backward..

Elliot stared wide-eyed at Olivia and then stared at the ground, his mouth open. "I—I'm sorry, Liv…I…"

"I think you're cut off, El…" She stood, slipping her clutch under her arm. "I'm gonna pretend what just happened never happened. I'm gonna pretend that it didn't happen because I tell Alex everything. If this happened, I'd have to tell her."

"Cabot doesn't need to know…it was between you and me…"

"_What_ was between you and _me_? You almost had your mouth on mine and, trust me, I wasn't going to reciprocate."

"You never thought about it, Liv?" he stumbled, even just standing there, and had to hold the wall for support. He closed his eyes and sighed. "The room is spinning, Liv…"

"Here, Elliot, let's get you back to the table."

"You didn't answer my question…you never thought about it?"

"I met Alex in 2000…she left in 2004…I spent 5 years missing her, then she came back…she's all I thought about, El…I love Alex Cabot fully, completely, undeniably, forever…" Olivia smiled as she saw recognition pass over Elliot's face.

"You are truly in love with her, aren't you?" He stumbled again, Olivia slipping an arm around his waist.

Olivia just nodded.

"I'm sorry, Liv," he said gruffly. "I really am…"

"I know you are…" Olivia agreed.

The two walked back into the main room, using each other for support.

AAA

Alex was sitting at the booth when Olivia and Elliot came into view. Alex smiled at Olivia, watching as she practically held Elliot Stabler upright. She got him in the booth at the end and he immediately held his head in his hands.

"Is our favorite detective OK?" Munch asked, slapping Elliot on the back with force.

Elliot groaned, "Don't rock the boat…I can feel it tipping."

Olivia walked up to Alex and stood in front of her, smiling. She leaned over and reached for her face, cupping her chin and thumbing it softly, the pad of her thumb running softly over her lower lip. "May I?" She motioned for the blonde's lap.

"Oh, yes, _please_…" the attorney husked. Alex held her palms out on her own lap as Olivia sat, getting in a good feel and kissing her neck before slipping her hands out and resting one on her thigh and the other lightly fingering the soft flesh of her back. Olivia fell into the touch as _The Closer I Get to You_ by Roberta Flack began playing, rounding out the evening. The brunette rested her head against Alex's as the group enjoyed their inebriated bliss and the mellowness of the ballad.

Fin spoke up, "Ladies…and gentlemen…the limo driver is only on for another thirty minutes. We can either let him go and take a cab back, or…"

Alex interjected, "I think I want to get _this one_ home and take care of her…" a double entendre intended. Alex looked at Elliot and he smiled at the blonde, a look of appreciation passing between them.

"You're good for her, Cabot…" was all Elliot said before the group stood.

"I'd like to think I'm the best for her, Stabler…"

"I'm beginning to think that's the truth," he smiled and the group entered into the night.

… … … … … …

The night was warm, the air still as the alcohol-drenched group rode in the Hummer limo back to Olivia and Alex's as _Touch Me in the Morning_ playing softly in the background.

Olivia leaned against Alex, her head on the attorney's shoulder the brunette's hand concealed behind the blonde and lightly fingering her hipbone scratching at the sequined fabric, sending vibrations to the blonde's core. She had to stop herself from moaning. Olivia's other hand lightly fingered the blonde's on her lap.

Olivia's words came out mumbled and breathy, impending shutdown present in her voice. "I had no idea you were such a romantic, Fin…that place was nice…and now, Diana Ross…old school soul… I love it." Olivia smiled, her hand now having moved down to clench Alex's backside firmly. Alex closed her eyes, suddenly wanting Olivia all over her.

They talked about Olivia knowing Micah and she and Olivia's friendship at the academy and then the very brief affair and the odds of her being there. They talked about the wedding in forty-one days. They talked of their going to Montana for their honeymoon. All the while, Alex saw a slight smile on Elliot's face—recognition of the love between the two women.

The limo pulled to a stop in front of the penthouse, the guys getting out first, Fin and Munch, ever the gentlemen, standing next to the car to be of assistance while Elliot leaned on a parking meter, and O'Halloran fumbled to unwrap a stick of gum, missing his mouth two times before popping it in.

_These guys are a mess_, Alex thought, shaking her head and smiling.

Alex looked down at a closed-eyed Olivia and smiled, kissing her gently on the temple as she squeezed her hand gently. "Babe?" she jostled Olivia lightly, the brunette slowly opening her eyes and raised her arms above her head, "Will you make pancakes?" she squeaked while stretching, resting her head against Alex's again and closing her eyes. "Your famous blueberry, banana, whole grain pancakes, Babe…" she mumbled, her mouth parting as her body attempted to enter sleep.

"Liv, Babe…we're home…"

Olivia's eyes shot open and she looked around her, suddenly aware that they weren't actually inside the penthouse yet. She wordlessly got out of the car door and Fin and Munch helped her holding her up. While Fin continued to prop a closed-eyed Olivia up, Munch helped Alex out of the car. Not even being close to as drunk as Olivia was, Alex came up to the brunette's right and slid her arm around the brunette's waist, Fin holding her on the other side. "Let me help you…" he offered.

Fin mentioned to the chauffer that he was going to walk the ladies up to the penthouse and the guys said goodnight, knowing a speech and sweet words about how wonderful everything was weren't necessary at this point. Everyone was tired and tipsy and ready to fall into bed.

… … … … … …

Alex slipped Olivia's pumps off as she lay sideways on the bed, her feet on the floor. She was out cold, already snoring. Alex smiled as she leaned over Olivia, "Babe…can you help me a little bit?"

Olivia woke up just enough to let Alex remove her dress as she lifted her arms over her head, revealing her firm, naked breasts. Alex licked her lips and continued to undress Olivia before slipping her silky nightshirt over her head. The brunette then began inching herself, eyes closed, toward the pillows. She slid her feet and then her legs underneath the covers and turned onto her side. Within mere seconds, Alex could hear the tiny snorts coming from Olivia's sleeping form.

She hadn't washed her face. She hadn't brushed her teeth. There was no point in trying. Alex knew for certain, that Olivia would have a hangover from Hell on the following day. There was no doubt.

But Alex would be there for her.

Of that she was certain.

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**I took some suggestions based on reader's opinions. I hope you like what I did. 2 ½ days to get 21 pages out, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Please review! I love to hear what you think and where you'd like to be taken!**


	34. Chapter 34

34

Olivia awoke to a sputtering noise. It sounded like a motorboat in the distance on a serene lake, the vibrating resonance calming and soothing. Then, it crept in…the pain. The front of her head, the sides of her head, the back of her head—like a headache hat and someone had tightened the buckle to the last notch. She slowly opened her eyes halfway before closing them quickly, her hand clutching her forehead, daggers through her eyes and piercing her skull even with the hazy, soft light entering through the sheer drapes in the bedroom.

She looked down and found that the vibrato noise was Hillary, curled up against her belly, in a cocoon between Olivia and the thick blankets. She smiled lightly, taking her hand to the silky fur and running her fingers through it soothingly. Hillary let out a soft mew then began purring even louder.

"Morning, sweet baby…" Olivia moaned, closing her eyes again.

"Good morning, party animal…" Alex's silky voice said from the doorway.

Next thing Olivia knew, the mattress dipped lightly underneath the blonde's weight as she sat on the edge and placed a glass and two white tablets on the bedside table.

Olivia squinted, her hand still on her forehead, Hillary standing, circling, and re-positioning herself even closer against the brunette.

"I don't think I need to ask how you're feeling…" Alex smiled, smoothing Olivia's hair behind her ear and then touching her face softly.

Olivia closed her eyes again. "What's that noise? Is there a concert in the park today…?" she mumbled into the pillow.

Alex laughed, "Maybe the TV on in the living room? It's on _one_ bar, the lowest volume, Liv…"

"It sounds like it's in my head. The drummer is beating against my medulla oblongata…"

"Babe…" Alex reached for the aspirin and water, "…take these…" She waited until Olivia propped herself up on her right elbow before handing her the tablets and water.

Olivia dutifully took the pills and gulped the entire glass of water before laying her head back down and looking at the beautiful blonde in front of her. Alex looked impeccable—refreshed and gorgeous, hair in a perfect ponytail, face bright and fresh. "You look beautiful, Alex…"

Alex smiled and leaned down, holding Olivia's jaw in her hand, looking the brunette over. "You look…"

Olivia smiled, "Don't even say it, Al…"

Alex smiled, "I was gonna say…hung over…but still gorgeous…" She leaned in and pressed her mouth to Olivia's, tongue lingering on her lips.

"I'm so disgusting right now, Al…I need a shower and to brush my teeth…" the brunette tried in between kisses.

Alex spoke as she continued peppering kisses on Olivia, "Never disgusting, Babe…always sexy…but…" she pulled away, "…you take your shower—I already have—and I'll make us some pancakes, per your request early this morning…"

Olivia furrowed her brow.

"You asked for them in the limo at one this morning." Alex smiled. "Don't worry about it…" she kissed her again. "Two stacks of blueberry banana whole grain…coming right up…" She smiled and stood, leaving Olivia to her bubble of pain.

Olivia brought her hand to her forehead once again and closed her eyes, willing the small, round, lifesaving spheres to take effect soon. Begrudgingly, she slid over to the edge opposite Hillary, leaving the snoring purring feline undisturbed.

The sounds coming from the kitchen were like a construction site—jackhammers, shingles being nailed, drills in wood, the whole bit.

Olivia ambled, weaving, as she held her forehead, toward the bathroom, unbuttoning and removing her nightshirt with her other hand as she walked. She stopped in front of the bathroom doorway and slid her panties down and tossed both items in the hamper before she entered. She turned on the light and grimaced, looking at herself in the mirror. She took her hands to her cheeks and stretched the skin. She actually looked green and pasty at the same time—a look she had never achieved before—dark circles under her eyes, a prominent line etched in her forehead as though she had been trying to figure out an algebraic algorithm in her sleep.

"Jeez…rough…" she commented before turning the water on and stepping into the shower.

AAA

Alex smiled as she whisked the pancake batter in a large glass bowl. Trying to remain quiet, she opened the cabinet with care and took two plates out, closing the door soundlessly. She had gotten up over an hour prior and showered quietly, changing into a pair of loose, black and white striped linen short shorts and a white tank, ready for a day of relaxing and caring for her fiancé. The skillet was already on the stove and coffee was made. She would make the pancakes fresh when Olivia came out. She took her cup of coffee to the balcony door, slid it open, and closed it behind her, leaning against the wrought-iron railing and looking out at the city.

She thought about Olivia sitting there in that chair last night, that gorgeous dancer touching her, caressing her, Olivia obviously fighting with her hormones—alcohol impeding her sense to, at least, appear unfazed. Alex had seen it, though…Olivia had been incredibly aroused. How could Alex not know that look? After all…Alex was usually the one that caused that look.

Thankfully, Alex's own sense of rationality and logic took over. It was, after all, Olivia's bachelorette party thrown by the guys, more specifically, Fin Tutuola. It had been planned minute by minute by the master player, himself, and Olivia had been thrown into it. She didn't blame the brunette—the dancer was breathtakingly gorgeous—closely resembling the artist known as Beyonce.

Still, it had bothered her. The look in Olivia's eyes as the dancer's fingers trailed on her skin, moving through her hair, sitting on top of her. Olivia had no idea the blonde was there. The attorney had entered when Fin handed the brunette the shot, but Olivia didn't notice—too engrossed in the moment and her inebriation to realize Alex's presence.

Then there was Micah Wallace—another former lover. They seemed to be coming out of the woodwork but, Alex wasn't one to talk. Her own bachelorette party in Southampton had revealed four former lovers.

And what was with Elliot? His sudden niceness had Alex questioning his motives. His out-of-the-blue comment about Alex being good for Olivia? All at once, everything was right with the world and he was accepting of their relationship? It didn't make sense.

Alex took a sip of her coffee and squinted down at the street below, without her glasses it was difficult to see, but she noticed Charles and Landon get out of a cab and then walk across 72nd towards the penthouse building. From this high up, they looked like tiny insects, scurrying across the floor. They managed to see her, though, and waved to her at fifteen floors up, Alex waving back and smiling.

She heard the sliding door open and close behind her and then felt arms slither around her waist, wrapping firmly around her middle, Olivia's mouth on her neck, the brunette smelling of amber shower gel and calming, botanical shampoo.

Alex closed her eyes, smiled, and reached up to finger the brunette's silky, damp locks. "Feel better?"

"A little…" Olivia said into Alex's neck. "…still a little nauseous and the headache is still there, but…I'm not going to complain…"

Alex rested her cup on the wide, iron railing ledge, turned in Olivia's arms, and settled her hands on the brunette's hips, looking down at her ensemble of tight Levi's and a navy, spaghetti-strapped camisole. "You look better…still a little green…" she smiled, tucking a piece of hair behind the detective's ear. "You sure you can eat right now?"

"I think it would better if I tried…my stomach is growling and those fluffy pancakes will hopefully absorb the rest of the alcohol…" Olivia leaned in and parted her lips, gently nipping at the blonde's bottom lip, her breathing heavy. Olivia pulled away, looking at Alex. "I'm sorry I passed out on you last night…"

"Per your prediction…those gorillas _did_ pour the shots down your throat…" Alex smiled, bringing her hands to Olivia's strong shoulders and squeezing firmly before moving them to her upper arms, lightly fingering the silky skin. Alex looked down at Olivia's cleavage and took a deep breath before pressing her forehead to the brunette's and looking into her eyes.

"Al?"

"We're honest with each other, right? I mean…we have been so far…"

"Of course…always…" Olivia's face was concerned.

"Seeing that dancer all over you killed me, Babe…"

Olivia waited.

"I just…I got jealous…" she tried a smile, tracing her forefinger down Olivia's cheek and then brushing her lips. "She was so sexy and you were so…sexed up…it just sort of gave me a taste of what you must have looked like with other women…it brought images to my mind that make me crazy with jealousy…"

"It was just a lap dance, Al…" Olivia said softly.

"You were really into it…I could tell…"

"I was _so_ drunk, Alex…"

Alex nodded, closing her eyes, trying to push her jealous thoughts aside. "I know…I just…"

Olivia pressed her mouth to the blonde's, clutching her jaw firmly with both hands, the kiss speaking of love, lust, and commitment—a silent understanding.

"OK…" Alex smiled, "…point taken…"

"I guess we're even, then…"

Alex looked confused.

"You don't think…before I found out she was crazy…that I wasn't jealous of cuckoo bird Chloe?" Olivia smiled, Alex reciprocating.

This time, it was Alex's turn to kiss the brunette so resolutely, so assuredly, Olivia moaned her gratification.

"God, you're good," the brunette whispered.

"Breakfast?"

Breakfast," Olivia smiled, her cocoa eyes sparkling.

… … … … … …

OOO

"So…" Alex began, sitting cross-legged on the sofa, laptop on a pillow on top of her lap. She was typing up a few emails for work the following day.

Olivia had informed her that she read in _Women's Health Magazine_ that a laptop should not be on or near where the sex organs are and she told Alex that, in case the blonde needed to get pregnant for them, instead of Olivia, she needed to keep that entire area in check and protected.

Alex hit a key and then shut the lid on her laptop before continuing, "…the girls are giving us a party next Saturday, right?"

"Mmmm, hmmm…" Olivia moaned, quite relaxed on her side of the sofa, feet on the coffee table, head against the cushions, large blanket over her, Hillary in between the women. Olivia mindlessly stroked a sleeping Hillary's fur, the brunette's eyes drooping. She felt so relaxed.

"Do we know where it is?" Alex put her laptop on the coffee table and sidled up next to Olivia, placing her head on the detective's blanketed lap and wrapping her arm around their fat feline, creating an insulated barrier of clustered love.

"Casey said we're going to a few places. First, we're going for dinner and drinks, then we're going to a place called _The Artful Bachelorette_—it's a place where a male model is sent in and we all have our own easels and we draw him. Then, we're going to the strip club called _Manhattan Male_.

"Sounds fantastic," Alex deadpanned. "How are we transporting our drunk asses? Because I know I'll need something to get through that one…"

"We're taking a cab there and home. I told the girls they're welcome to spend the night if they want to. We've got the sofa sleeper and the daybed in the office, so those can sleep three. It's you, me, Kathy, Melinda, and Casey." Olivia stroked the blonde's hair now that Alex was stroking Hillary.

The movie _Sleeping with the Enemy_ played softly in the background—a Julia Roberts marathon was on _Lifetime Movie Network_ for the day. It was the scene where Laura is straightening the cans in the pantry, afraid her husband will see them.

Olivia laughed, her giggles becoming hard to hide as she realized Alex also did something similar, only with frozen meals in the freezer, labels facing out to choose quickly.

"Olivia…" she began. "What is so funny?"

"Ow…" Olivia held her head, the pressure from laughing sending pain to the front of her brain.

"Well, if you're laughing at me, you deserve it…I have a feeling you are…"

"The Lean Cuisines, Babe…and all your hoarded beauty products…" Olivia's body shook again, sending her into a fit of coughing. She took a sip of her chai tea.

A text pinged on Olivia's phone next to her. She picked it up and read it. It was from Elliot.

_I'm sorry about last night…_

That was it. Olivia looked back at the TV and continued stroking the blonde's hair, enjoying the silky feel on her fingertips.

"Al?" Olivia questioned, moving her hand to her shoulder and caressing softly.

"Yeah, Babe…?"

"Something happened last night…something I didn't tell you…"

Alex sat up, the look on her face almost terrified, though the detective could tell she was trying hard not to let it show. "I'm listening…"

"It has to do with Elliot…  
>Alex just looked at her with those piercingly blue eyes.<p>

"When I went to use the restroom, he…uh…he tried to kiss me…" Olivia didn't want to have any secrets between them and Alex needed to know. "He was falling down drunk, he hugged me and then he tried to plant one on me…"

Alex shook her head, "That bastard…"

"He was so drunk, Alex…he couldn't even keep his eyes open or stand upright…"

"How did it happen, exactly?" Alex questioned.

Olivia knew the lawyer in her wanted to know the details. Olivia walked her through from the restroom to overhearing he and Kathy talking, to Elliot telling her he's always thought she was beautiful, to the hug, and then the attempted kiss.

"He asked me if I had ever thought about it…"

"And you said…?"

"I said 'never'. I said I met you in 2000, your left in 2004, went away, I pined over you, you came back and the rest is the present and future."

"How did he react?"

"Realization…"

Alex looked down, adjusting Hillary's collar, "So that's what that look and comment was…" she said softly.

Olivia nodded. "Yeah…

Alex put her head back on Olivia's lap, the brunette's rubbing her shoulder again.

"You know…" Alex began, "…there is one way to make up for your lap dance last night…"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You give me a lap dance with that new, sheer, front tie baby doll and thong I bought you…and your black stilettos…"

"You just watch out, Al…you're gonna think I should make a career change…" Olivia kidded.

"Oh, Babe…of that I have no doubt…"

… … … … … …

Olivia had been taking a nap in the bedroom as Alex finished up some work before dinner. They were going to make a broiled salmon and mashed sweet potatoes for dinner and Olivia wanted to be woken up so she could help Alex in the kitchen.

Alex walked down the hallway to check on Olivia and see if she was up. If she wasn't, she was going to let the brunette sleep. She knew she was exhausted.

Alex pushed the door open to one of the sexiest sights she had ever seen.

"Alexandra Cabot…you have the right to remain silent…" Olivia oozed. The brunette straddled one of the dining room chairs backwards, a sheer black baby doll on, with a ribbon tie in front, her forearms resting on the top of the slatted-back. Her badge was clipped to the thin string of her thong. Olivia stood and walked to the Bose on the beside table, pressing a button and returned to Alex, running her fingers down her arms as _You're Makin' Me High_ by Toni Braxton began to play.

There was pure lust in Olivia's chocolate orbs. She held her hand out and Alex took it, the blonde feeling her incitement already evident as Olivia led her to the chair.

"Have a seat Miss Cabot…My name is Detective Benson…but you can call me Liv…" She circled around the blonde, fingers lingering on her shoulders and back of her neck before the brunette reached up and took the back of Alex's head in her hands, pulling her locks softly and running her fingers through her hair wildly.

Alex closed her eyes and felt the strain of her nipples against the sheer fabric of her tank and a strong pull in her lower lips. Olivia walked in front of the blonde again, Alex eyeing her tight ass perfectly on display in her very tiny thong. With the sheerness of the baby doll, Alex could see mocha nipples nestled perfectly in the middle of large, firm, tanned breasts. Alex took a deep breath and licked her lips, feeling the flush in her cheeks and her heart racing, her breathing becoming difficult to control. Alex reached out to touch Olivia's waist, but the brunette held her wrists firmly with both hands.

"Ah, ah, ah…Miss Cabot…no touching…" Olivia placed the blonde's hands, palms down, on her lap and ordered her to keep them there.

"Are you serious, Liv?" she heard the lust in her own voice, clearing it quickly before speaking again, "…I can't handle not touching you…"

"Patience…" Olivia smiled as she began grinding to the beat, hips circling and gyrating to the music, still in front of the attorney, the brunette feeling her own breasts, head back and moaning.

Olivia then leaned forward, her breasts inches from Alex's mouth and she continued shaking her ass, vibrating it in the air. Alex lifted her hands to try and move around the brunette and cup her ass, but the detective wasn't having it.

"I said…" Olivia grabbed the blonde's hands again and pressed them flat against her thighs, "…no touching, Miss. Cabot." Olivia smiled seductively as she danced, her hands running over Alex's arms, barely touching her skin, teasing her body and her mind, but not quite touching her fully. Alex felt the beginnings of sweat beginning to roll from her temple. She was so turned on at that moment, if Olivia touched her in any of her erogenous zones—even her earlobes—she would surely come.

"Olivia…" Alex breathed as the detective began to straddle the blonde, her hips still swaying to the music, rubbing the soft, firm skin of her ass and hamstrings against the top of Alex's thighs. Olivia began rocking her hips to and from, standing slightly, simulating sex. "Jesus, Olivia…" Alex closed her eyes, her breathing coming in erratic bursts. Finally, Olivia started to allow the blonde to feel her touch, the brunette's hands lightly fingering her breasts, her stomach, the tops of her thighs. She brought her fingertips to Alex's cheeks and jaw and then down her neck and along the sides of her breasts, all the while, grinding her pubic bone against Alex's, Alex feeling the pressure build with each thrust from Olivia.

Alex breathed, "I'm more than willing to come right now…" She tilted her head back and closed her eyes as Olivia pinched her nipples through her tank and bra, rush of moisture felt in her panties, "…uhhh…Liv…but I'd rather come _with_ you, Baby…"

Alex opened her eyes when she felt Olivia remove her firm ass from the blonde's lap. Olivia held her hand out as _Erotica_ by Madonna began to play. "Are you as turned on as I am?" Alex tried, her breath shaky.

Olivia soundlessly took Alex's hand and placed it against the crotch of her thong, Alex feeling it soaked with the brunette's arousal.

Frantically, the women ended up on the bed, a mass of arms and legs, clothing being hastily ripped off, skin on skin, hands and mouths and fingers stroking, rubbing, stimulating, as they each pleasured the other simultaneously. Although quick, within moments both women were satiated, napping in each other's arms—resting before round two and then dinner…a perfect way to round out a Sunday evening.

… … … … … …


	35. Chapter 35

**A/N at the end!**

35

The following Friday, Alex breezed into the precinct, blazer over her forearm, purse over her shoulder. She was meeting Olivia for lunch and had gotten off a few minutes early and walked the short distance from her office to get the brunette. She had just gotten off the phone with Casey, the red head asking what kind of music she and Olivia liked.

Alex informed the fellow attorney that she was finding out that Olivia had a rather expansive, yet similar, taste in music—from R&B to soul, rap and 90's pop, to classical and jazz.

One thing Alex did know about Olivia's taste in music…disco was out. From the mixed tapes in the car on their drives to and from Southampton, every time a disco song would come on, Olivia would stop dancing and look at Alex with a straight face that said, _no…just no…_

The elevator doors opened almost silently and Alex stepped out, striding toward the pen.

"Hey, Alex…" a familiar male voice called behind her.

She stopped as Elliot came up to her, the two now standing toe-to-toe. He had a file folder in his hand, which he set on his desk before putting his hands in his pockets and looking at her, a slight smile on his face.

Alex stood, her expression stoic. "What do you need, Elliot?" She looked around for Olivia, not seeing her anywhere in sight, and noticed her desk was empty.

"I wanted to talk to you…"

"About what, detective?" She felt her chest vibrating with anger, a wave rising and filling her chest—an anxious rage.

"I just wanted to say how happy I am now that I see you and Olivia so much in love. I was an ass before because I didn't understand…didn't see it…now I get it."

"I'm so glad that _you're_ happy, Elliot. I've been worried," she said facetiously. Alex looked around again and then leaned in close to the beefy detective. "Do you plan on having any more children, Stabler?"

"I—I don't know…probably not…we weren't planning on it, but you never kn—"

"Because if you ever, I mean _ever _so much as try what you tried at the club with Olivia again, when I get finished with you…children won't be possible…" she hissed. "Keep your thin lips away from Olivia."

She felt her cheeks flush and a scowl spread across her face.

Elliot's reaction was priceless, but she knew she had gotten through from the shocked, somewhat alarmed expression on his face.

"Hey!" Olivia sang, walking into the pen, looking sexy in a pair of fitted black slacks and a jade, half-placket silk top, duty belt, gun, and badge on.

Alex's mind went to the thong, almost a week ago, and how the badge was clipped there against her smooth tanned sk—

"Babe?" Olivia walked up to Alex, placing a hand on her shoulder. Alex jumped slightly and then smiled.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex relaxed, cupping Olivia's elbow.

"You ready?" the detective asked, moving to her bottom desk drawer and taking her purse from it, shutting it, and swinging it over her shoulder.

"Y—Yeah…all set…"

"Elliot? Do you want to join us? We're going to Albella's."

He looked at Alex for a second too long before replying. "No, I'll pass…I have to be in court in twenty minutes. I'll grab something after that."

Olivia smiled at Elliot, then at Alex, "I guess it's just us, then…"

"Perfect," Alex said softly before shooting a glare at Elliot.

The women headed to the elevators, Alex looking back to see Elliot as he watched them leave.

… … … … … …

OOO

"So, you're not gonna be turned on tonight, are you, Babe?" Alex asked lazily, the two women lying on their backs breathing heavily, recovering on this Saturday morning from a recent mind-blowing session of lazy-lidded sex.

Olivia had awoken to feel the blonde kissing her all over—stomach, thighs, breasts—initiating a state of provocation from both women.

"Mmmm…I hope not…" Olivia smiled. "But you never know…depending on the male form, itself, how 'fit' and/or endowed he is…arousal may or may not be present. But, I'll be thinking about you giving it to me with Black Stallion…I think it's the other women we'll have to keep our eyes on…you know how they get when drinking…"

Alex rolled onto her belly and propped herself up on to her elbows, porcelain ass on display. The blonde reached over and began circling the brunette's nipple with her forefinger, the mocha skin pebbling instantly, before softly squeezing her full breast. Olivia opened her eyes, looking down at her fiancé through satisfied lids. Olivia rolled onto her side to face the attorney, her hand going to the firm, pale flesh of her lover's backside, and squeezing firmly. "Don't worry, Babe…I'll try and be a good girl and not drink like I did last weekend."

Olivia squeezed Alex's backside firmly once more before letting her fingers trace the gentle curve of her smooth alabaster back, lightly touching the perfect indentations, Alex closing her eyes from the touch.

"Olivia…" Alex moaned, "…God, I want you again…"

Olivia smiled, loving that she was able to turn the blonde on so completely, just from a simple touch.

Just then, Hillary jumped onto the bed, shaking Alex from her fog of arousal, the attorney jumping slightly. "Jesus…" she whispered calmly.

The cat began sniffing around in between the small space between the women before deciding it was a good place to settle and lying down the length in between them, looking between them both, purring resoundingly, slowly blinking her contentment at having both mommies there, before finally closing her eyes, patiently waiting for one of them to feed her.

Hillary wasn't a screamer for food, but rather waited patiently, looking as irresistible as she possibly could until one of the women finally stirred from bed and completed the task.

"She's a lot like you, Liv…" Alex began, stroking the cat's fur.

"How's that?"

"She uses her looks and charm to get what she wants…"

Olivia's jaw dropped playfully before she closed it and smiled. "Hmmm…only with you, Baby…" Olivia's fingers lightly traced the side of Alex's breast, her eyes intent on the soft skin beneath her touch. "No different than _your_ sexy self, Al…"

Alex moved her body upward, closer to Olivia and smiled, reaching for the brunette's jaw, "I guess people are just drawn to us, Liv…but I only have eyes for you, Baby…" She kissed the detective softly, tongue lingering and caressing her bottom lip before lying on her side, like the painting _The Naked Maja_ by Francisco de Goya.

Olivia's eyes dipped to Alex's exposed breasts porcelain white with their bubblegum pink nipples, her flat belly, her long, toned legs, the neat strip of blonde hair on her mound, looking her over with appreciation and shaking her head. "I could spend all day in bed with you, Babe, but…" Olivia sat up, stretching and yawning. She looked at her phone for the time: _9:04 a.m_. She put it back down. "We have nail, massage, and facial appointments…"

Seeing one of her mothers begin to rouse, Hillary sat up, as well, a tiny squeaky mew coming from her, as she watched Olivia swing her legs over the side of the bed. Olivia smiled, her voice going up two octaves, "Let's get da wittle baby fed…does my sweet girl want a wittle bweakfast fwom her mama? I think she does…my little baby, baby, baby…" Olivia laughed when she turned and saw Alex's face, the blonde's expression flat and unyielding.

"Absolutely, disgustingly irresistible…" Alex got in a good pinch to Olivia's backside as she stood.

"Ow! Jesus, Alex!" Olivia rubbed her backside, smiling. She then walked to the bench at the foot of the bed and took her robe, slipping it through her arms, crossing the lapels, and tying the ties, before walking down the hallway to feed their daughter.

… … … … … …

The five women exited the cab laughing about their waiter who had been very flirtatious at the restaurant they had just come from, where they had dinner and drinks. Olivia had partaken in two cosmopolitans and Alex had partaken in two raspberry martinis, the others having had their share of drinks, as well.

"That waiter was a cutie…too bad he had his eyes on the two women that weren't available the whole time. You two are terrible the way you teased that poor guy," Melinda shook her head, smiling.

Olivia grabbed on to Alex's shoulder as she adjusted the strap on her black pumps, having chosen a black, scallop-cleavage, cap-sleeved form-fitting sequined dress that fell just above the knee, her hair down. "We didn't _tease_ him…" Olivia smirked. "We were just our usual charming, friendly selves…It seems Alex and I have that effect a lot," Olivia winked and smirked.

"We've also had a little practice working in tandem…" Alex looked her, a sparkle in her blue eyes as the brunette gripped her shoulder again and adjusted her other heel. "We work as a team with the young ones," Alex added smiling, cupping the brunette's elbow in case she fell.

Olivia grinned back, "Thanks, Babe…" She then slipped her arm around the blonde as the women stood in front of _The Artful Bachelorette._

"Alex, I _love_ that dress…" Kathy beamed, tipsy from the numerous white wine spritzers that she had downed at dinner.

"Thanks, Kathy…Nordstrom…and recently…"

"I could never wear a dress like you do, though, Alex…you look amazing…" Kathy shook her head, her eyes on Alex's waist. "What are you, a size zero?"

"Not a zero…" she smiled, looking at Olivia, "…a six…"

Olivia leaned in to the blonde, "Size nine and a half narrow shoes, 32 B bra, size small sweaters in order to be fitted in all the right places, size six ring finger, three fillings—two porcelain, one amalgam—one crown from 2003, three scars—one on her knee, one on her shoulder, and one on the crown of her head—type A positive blood…perfect in every way…shall I go on?"

"Wow…" Alex breathed, fanning herself, "…is it hot out here?" She smiled at the brunette. "But nothing, Liv…_nothing_ is as perfect as _your_ measurements, Liv…" The blonde looked down at Olivia's cleavage as her hand slipped to her backside.

Olivia turned to Kathy and then back to Alex, "The turquoise goes with her eyes, don't you think?" Olivia ran her free hand down the front of the blonde's sleeveless chiffon sheath that fell at her mid thighs, revealing her long, toned legs, and clutched her hip. "It's one of my favorites on her." Olivia looked up at Alex, the blonde a good two inches taller in her tan, peep-toed heels. Olivia placed a soft kiss on the blonde's lips.

"My peasant gypsy girl," Alex smiled.

"You two are so cute together, "Casey chimed in. "The hottest lesbians I've ever seen…" She held her camera phone out in front of her, ready to snap a photo.

Olivia and Alex faced Casey and smiled, their cheeks pressed together.

They continued taking photos for another few minutes before Casey chimed in, "Our appointment is for nine…we'd better head inside."

The three other women headed inside first, followed by Alex and Olivia, arms around each other's waists.

"It's an appointment? This should be interesting," Alex whispered into Olivia's ear.

Olivia squeezed her waist as they entered the lobby, "Behave…" she whispered.

"Ladies…welcome to _The Artful Bachelorette_! My name is Cassandra and I'll be your guide through this journey of art, love, and appreciation."

"Oh, Jeez," Alex mumbled against Olivia's ear.

"Come this way, ladies. We'll explain everything to you and then go inside the studio. Let's have a seat." Cassandra's flowing, red kimono fluttered as she walked, a huge red carnation perched next to her jet black bun. She looked like a Japanese flamenco dancer from the thirties, if that was possible.

The women sat down and a waiter brought five Cosmopolitans out, prearranged by Casey and Kathy and the women took them in their hands, Alex drinking immediately.

Olivia focused on Cassandra's, fire-engine lips and tobacco-stained teeth as she spoke, "Our model this evening is Trevor. He is a twenty-eight year old young man who has modeled with Tommy Hilfiger, Armani, and Ralph Lauren…"

"Oooooh," Casey, Kathy, and Melinda chimed in simultaneously before erupting in giggles.

Cassandra continued, "He has studied acting and international business at NYU and, out of the goodness of his handsome heart, agrees to help us out every now and then. You're going to be pleasantly surprised, ladies…_and_ he's single."

"But _we're_ not…" Alex tilted her glass and finished her drink quickly, and then shook it above her opened mouth to try and get the last drops out. She then reached to the table and picked up the tiny straw, stuck it in her glass and slurped the tiny puddle at the bottom.

"Alex!" Olivia laughed, mouth closed, body shaking. Olivia studied the blonde, trying to get her attention, but Alex was too intent on the remaining drops in her martini glass. She was absolutely getting drunk.

"Could I get another one of these?" she asked before looking at Olivia.

"Hey, Babe…" Alex oozed, looking Olivia's face over lovingly.

"Hey, Al…you doing OK?" Olivia smoothed the blonde's back.

"I…am _wonderful_…can I get a smooch?" Alex leaned in, eyes closed, puckering.

Olivia smiled and kissed the attorney, pulling away, Alex's eyes still closed.

The waiter brought five more Cosmopolitans and Olivia saw Alex pick hers up immediately, taking a large swig and licking her lips sloppily. Olivia smiled and returned her gaze to their hostess.

"So…we _have _to have a male model?" Alex questioned.

Cassandra's eyes shot to Alex, obviously at a loss for what to say, her mouth opened but nothing coming out. "I—this is a bachelorette party, correct?"

Casey chimed in, smirking at Alex. "My friend here prefers to draw the femininity of a woman. She appreciates the female body more than the male body. Isn't that right, Alex?"

"I appreciate _certain_ female forms more than others…" The blonde's eyes roamed over Olivia's body before clutching in between her knee and thigh, her hand creeping upward.

Olivia grabbed Alex's wrist and Alex pouted—she actually pouted—and Olivia found it absolutely irresistible. She'd have to let the blonde know that when she regained her sobriety.

Alex continued, "But, yes, I prefer _not_ to see big penises dangling around, _unless_ they're attached to my fian—"

"Alex!" Olivia placed her hand over Alex's mouth, silencing her at the last second. Olivia widened her eyes at the blonde, trying not to laugh.

Casey, Melinda, and Kathy all withheld their laughter as Cassandra looked at Alex in horror.  
>Cassandra continued, "Well, ladies…all supplies you need will be at your stations—charcoals, watercolors, paintbrushes—take your time and have fun and Ricardo will be in intermittently to keep your drinks full."<p>

"Whoop, whoop," Alex said monotone.

Olivia looked at Alex and then the ladies and smiled, shaking her head.

Cassandra stood and the ladies did as well, following her into the next room which was dark, save for a spotlight pointed down on a twelve-inch high podium that was four feet by four feet in size.

Alex grabbed on to Olivia's hip with her left hand and held her drink with her right.

The blonde then intentionally and forcefully rammed her hips into Olivia's backside, "Sorry…" she said sweetly in a high-pitched voice.

Olivia shook her head, smiling.

"I wanna sit by you, Babe…"

"Of course, Alex…come on…"

The five ladies settled in a semi-circle around the podium while _This is How We Do It_ by Montell Jordan began to play.

"I hope you like the music," Casey said.

"This is my jam," Melinda smiled, hands in the air walking toward the podium and stepping on top of it, Olivia joined her on the platform, both with their arms in the air, hips shaking, dancing and smiling.

Alex and Kathy and Casey cheered from their pedestal seats.

"Ow!" Alex cheered.

A throat was heard clearing behind Olivia and Melinda. They stopped dancing and looked at the beefy, perfect male specimen in front of them—tanned skin, eight-pack abs, pectoral muscles strong and firm, a white towel wrapped around his waist. He held it with one hand and smiled at the two ladies in front of him.

"Continue…please…" his hazel eyes penetrating, his perfect teeth were mesmerizing, his sandy brown, chin-length hair tousled in a charming way.

"Oh…" Olivia began, heading back to her seat.

"Don't stop on my account," he called to Olivia's back as she seated herself.

Olivia smiled, raised her eyebrows and took a sip of her drink.

"Hey, there…" Melinda began, looking Trevor over appreciatively.

Melinda turned around slowly and raised her eyebrows at the ladies, blowing out a breath, and fanning herself before returning to her own stool.

"Hot damn! Let's get this party started!" Casey declared enthusiastically.

Trevor stood on the podium and then dropped his towel, taking a simple form of his hands low on his hips, staring off into the distance on his right.

"Holy Mother of God," Kathy declared, staring at his genitals.

"Casey…I need a bus…" Melinda joked.

Olivia leaned over to Alex, "Nothing like the Black Stallion…"

Alex looked at her with lust on her eyes, her eyes glazed. "You just wait, Babe…" she moaned, grabbing Olivia's thigh once more.

TLC's _No Scrubs_ came on as the drinks kept coming and their drawings took shape, the women dancing, drinking, talking and drawing simultaneously.

It was amazing that Trevor could hold the pose for as long as he could, but he didn't waver in the slightest, even when Melinda or Kathy or Casey would shout for him to shake his groove thing or bend over. He only smirked and laughed lightly, shaking his head slightly.

They got drunker, louder, and then, an hour and a half later, their drawings were done. Cassandra came in as the Spin Doctors sang about two princes. "It's time for the revealing of the sketches."

"What?" Alex questioned, almost angry. "I plead the fifth."

Olivia laughed, "The fifth doesn't apply, Babe."

"Then the fourth…no person shall unreasonably search or seize my personal effects…"

"I like the sexy lawyer talk…come on…let me see it, Baby" Olivia used her sweetest, most sultry voice.

Alex closed her eyes, swaying slightly.

Kathy walked up in front of everyone and turned her canvas around sharing a lopsided watercolor of Trevor, the only thing discernible was the patch of dark hair in his crotch region. "I drew what I saw…" she said almost guiltily, smiling sheepishly.

Then, it was Casey's turn as she hesitantly walked in front of the women, Trevor off to the side, towel back on, folding his arms and smiling at the women. She turned her canvas around and on it was an almost perfect pastel drawing of the male model, curves and lines virtually popping out of the drawing.

"Christ, Casey! That's beautiful…" Melinda said, shocked.

"I guess those art classes in college paid off…"

Melinda stood, "How can I follow that?" she walked up in front of everyone and turned her canvas around, revealing a simple, yet inaccurate pencil drawing of a man resembling more of a drawing of Denzel Washington. "Artist's interpretation," she smiled.

Olivia said to Alex, "Your turn…"

"No…yours, Baby…" she smiled, her hand running down Olivia's shoulder seductively. Alex had her own canvas against her chest—almost as though hiding it. She had already had two more Cosmos since they came in the studio for a total of six mixed drinks. But Olivia was right up there with her. The blonde leaned in and whispered, "I want you to go."

Olivia felt her breath hot on her neck as the blonde almost fell into her lap.

Olivia smiled, "OK, Babe. I'll go." Olivia stood, adjusting her dress and pulling it down from riding up, and walked to the front of the room. Olivia turned her drawing around, revealing a charcoal drawing straight out of a museum, details perfect, shadows just right, lightness and darkness where they needed to be.

Mariah Carey began to sing about a dream lover.

"What the _fuck_?" Casey said softly. "Where did you learn that, Liv?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "I just lost myself in the drawing…the alcohol, the music, the atmosphere…"

"You should be somewhere in Italy, in your long skirts and headscarves, smoking a cigarette, dancing around and creating art all day…" Casey said truthfully.

Olivia laughed and then looked at Alex, her mouth agape. "What, Babe?" she smiled, squeezing her shoulder.

"Is there _anything _you're not good at?" the attorney questioned, still in shock.

"I can't _juggle_…" she chided, "…or write with my left hand…?"

"Ha, ha…" Alex tried as she attempted to stand from her stool, stumbling in the process. Olivia swooped in to catch her, the painting being revealed only to the brunette from where she was standing.

"Alex…" Olivia looked into the blonde's eyes and then back at the drawing, not believing what she saw.

"What is it?" Kathy asked.

"Let us see it," Melinda and Casey both demanded.

"Olivia sat on her stool, looking at Alex as she felt tears fill her eyes.

Alex turned the canvas around and revealed a perfect, charcoal and watercolor drawing and painting of Olivia, lying down in a disheveled bed, one arm over her stomach, the other over her head, her eyes closed. The details of her breasts, muscles in her legs, strands of her hair splayed out on the pillow—it was the most beautiful thing anyone had ever done for her.

Olivia couldn't stop the tears now as her face contorted in emotion, her hand covering her mouth, her body shaking.

"Damn," everyone said collectively, even Trevor.

Alex put her canvas back on the easel and leaned over Olivia, hands on her chin. "Liv?"

Olivia looked up into blue, concerned eyes and then took the blonde in her arms, holding her resolutely, feeling her own body shake with fervor.

"I love you, Baby…" the detective whispered, feeling her nose and eyes run freely, knowing her make-up would be a mess.

She didn't care, though. In the scheme of things, in this thing called life, the one person she was supposed to be with loved her more ardently, more completely, more unequivocally than anyone else.

And all was right with the world.

**A/N:**

**So…opinions…that chapter took a very romantic turn…with the way it ended, I am not sure whether to have them go to Manhattan Male or not. They're all pretty tipsy/drunk.**

**I would love to hear what you liked about this chapter, specifically: The humor? The romance? The sex? The descriptions?**

**Your words and opinions keep me going. **

**giggi91 said Elliot shouldn't have gotten off so easy without words from Alex, so I let her give it to him. Do you think she should mention talking (threatening) to him to Liv?**

**I know am asking a lot of questions but, please answer, review, and let me know!**

**As always, thank you to my faithfuls out there! **

**Patricia**


	36. Chapter 36

**A/N at the end…**

36

AAA

The ladies had decided that, given the emotional ending at _The Artful Bachelorette_, they needed a small break and they needed to put their canvases somewhere safe instead of carting them around in taxis all night. They also needed to refresh their make-up before going to the strip club—Olivia especially—so they took a cab back to the penthouse.

Alex hadn't expected _such_ an emotional response from the brunette, especially given both of their tipsy states. The blonde had expected more joking, perhaps comments about Alex and her horniness coming from the other women. But when the attorney saw the look on Olivia's face when the brunette first saw the drawing against her chest, her heart melted to see how happy she had made her fiancé.

She had only drawn what she felt, what came to her, who and what she loved the most.

Just like Olivia knew her so very well, she also knew the brunette, their connection so deep on so many levels. They had become closer than she had ever been with anyone in her entire life. No one else had ever touched her soul like the brunette detective.

"Babe?" a soft knock was heard on the partially-opened bathroom door. "Everything OK?" Olivia asked softly, pushing the door slightly. The other women were using the guest restroom and lounging on the sofa and talking for a few minutes before they left once again.

Alex smiled, blinking slowly, when she saw the brunette's face, tanned skin glowing, slight mascara marks underneath her eyes. "Yeah…"

"That drawing, Al…" Olivia shook her head as her eyes filled with tears once again and she covered her mouth with her hand.

Alex finished and stood, pulling her panties up and flushing before stepping out and taking the brunette in her arms, cupping the back of her head, fingers running through soft, wavy locks. Olivia gripped Alex's back, squeezing tightly.

"Oh, Alex…" Olivia breathed, the two swaying. "I love you so much, Baby…"

Alex smiled against the brunette's ear, whispering, "I wish we could stay here and send everyone home…your favorite horse is waiting…"

Olivia moaned, pulling away and clutching the blonde's hips. She looked down in between them. Alex brought her thumb to Olivia's cheek and then moved it upward to wipe a hint of eyeliner and mascara that had strayed from where it should be.

"I'm a mess…" Olivia smiled, squeezing the blonde's hips firmly.

"You're _my_ beautiful disaster…" Alex smiled.

Casey's voice called from the living room, "You two coming or do we need to leave?" then an eruption of laughter and _whoops _and _ows_.

"If you two are busy, we can see ourselves out…" Melinda called out.

Olivia looked at Alex, smirking.

"I would love to tell them to leave, Babe…" Alex pressed her lips to the silky, firm flesh of her neck. Her kisses traveled upward to her jaw line, planting kisses along it before reaching her mouth and tonguing her softly. "But, I can be a patient girl…we have the rest of our lives and I want to watch you dance some more…then we'll come back and I'll…" the blonde leaned in to Olivia's ear, whispering, "…fuck you senseless…"

Alex pressed her open mouth to the detective again, her tongue probing.

Olivia moaned into the kiss, her hands traveling around to Alex's backside, a heated lengthy kiss before the brunette pulled away slowly. "We're coming…" Olivia tried, turning her face to the side to call out to the women in the living room. "Just a little while, Babe…then back home…" Olivia kissed the blonde softly, once again.

… … … … … …

When the women walked into _Manhattan Male_ at midnight, a table was reserved for them right next to the stage. It was a full house, every table filled with women, a couple of tables filled with predominantly men. No one was performing at present, but _I Hate Myself for Loving You_ by Joan Jett was playing loudly on the sound system.

Olivia and Melinda started dancing and singing, arms up, as they made their way to the table. When they got to the table, the two women continued to dance and sing, Casey and Kathy joining in, hands fisted into imaginary microphones.

Alex smiled at the women and Casey reached down, pulling Alex up to join them, taking her hand and urging her to shake it with them.

Alex began swaying her hips left and right to the music and then started gyrating, her eyes on Olivia. Olivia looked at the attorney, rolling her own hips, and urged her on, placing her hands on the blonde's hips and beginning to dance with her fiancé. Before Alex knew it, Olivia's hips were pressed to hers, the detective's hands on her backside, asses and legs moving together to the beat, dancing as one. Alex's hands went to Olivia's hair, pulling slightly backwards as the brunette tilted her head back and closed her eyes, smiling. The other women cheered and whooped.

The song ended and Alex hesitantly let go of Olivia, but not before Olivia took Alex in a hug and then kissed her gently and smiled.

"_Shit_…that was hot," Casey commented, taking a sip of the water that the bare-chested, bow-tied waiter had just set down.

They gave their drink orders, Alex and Olivia both deciding they would get one more drink and just sip it while there. They wanted to be able to be lucid and have fun when they got home, without the other passing out.

_It's Raining Men,_ the Geri Halliwell rendition, began to play on the speakers, as four men began parading out, all nationalities—black, Asian, white, and Latin. They were accomplished, moving like professional dancers, their choreography synced perfectly. Alex looked at Olivia, an open-mouthed smile on her face as she watched them, mesmerized. Almost like a Broadway show, the men moved in synchronized steps, making eye contact with various women in the audience. The Latin dancer stood in front of the ladies' table, looking over the women as he proceeded to thrust and gyrate, hands all over his slick-oiled chest. Casey and Melinda were up, dancing below him, arms in the air, looking at him and smiling.

He looked at Olivia, who sat close to Alex, her hand on the blonde's lap, their fingers intertwined. Alex looked at Olivia, whose eyes were on the studly dancer in front of them, a smile on her face. The dancer motioned for Olivia to stand with the two other ladies. Olivia shook her head and smiled, turning to Alex, who smiled back. Olivia squeezed the blonde's hand tighter and then looked back at Emilio, the name Alex had given him in her mind.

The song changed to _Pour Some Sugar on Me_ and the male dancer stepped down into the audience, the other male dancers stepping into their own sections. He walked up to the table, gyrating and dancing with Melinda and Casey, who were more than willing to run their hands all over his baby-oiled body. He moved to Olivia and held his hand out. She shook her head, smiling.

Not getting any give from Olivia, he started dancing in front of her with his hands behind his head, elbows bent, his g-string flopping inches from her face.

Alex leaned into Olivia's ear, half-yelling, "That's so sexy," she said with no inflection in her voice…just loud.

Olivia looked at Alex and Alex shook her head, smirking. Olivia started laughing. She leaned into Alex and said over the music, "This is for you, Baby…" She took the dancer's hand that he had extended once again, and stood. She turned around and faced Alex as the dancer came up behind her, pressing himself to her ass, both continuing to grind in a circular motion to the music, the brunette's hands in the air as Emilio's hands traveled all over her hips, ribcage, waist. Olivia's eyes remained fixed on the blonde as she danced. The male dancer's hands then settled on Olivia's stomach as he remained pressed to her, his motions becoming more intense, a euphoric expression on his face, his mouth opened against Olivia's ear.

Alex couldn't help it, watching Olivia exude such a sexual aura and the blonde's current state of inebriation, verging on the cusp of incitement from watching the brunette all evening, she felt a pull between her legs and her eyes glazing over.

Within moments, the blonde was so turned on she stood and joined Olivia, pressing her form to the brunette's and grabbing her hips. Her hands went to the detective's jaw, looking at her lips intently before returning her gaze to her chocolate orbs, then rested her hands on the brunette's lower hips, moving to the rhythm with Olivia and Emilio.

She leaned in to Olivia's ear—the same ear the dancer's mouth was next to. She looked at Emilio and put her mouth next to his ear as the three continued to move to the music, "This one is mine…and you'll _never_ find out what she can do…"

Alex pulled away and saw Olivia smiling. Emilio moved away from Olivia and continued dancing with Kathy, Melinda and Casey, his eyes lingering on Alex briefly before turning his eyes to the three ladies in front of him.

Alex and Olivia continued to dance, Alex seeing the lust in Olivia's eyes.

OOO

Alex was flushed and Olivia knew that look. Alex was so turned on she was ready to burst. Olivia leaned into the attorney, "Wanna get out of here?"

Alex simply nodded quickly, her mouth parted and focusing on the brunette's mouth. Olivia took the blonde's hand as _Paradise City_ began to play, the men returning to the stage for another choreographed performance, and the brunette stepped up to Casey, the other women having sat back down to watch the dancers.

"Case…?" Olivia questioned. Casey looked up, "Hey, Liv…" she said sloppily, her hand going to the brunette's cheek. She was obviously feeling no pain. Olivia watched her eyes as they tried to adjust to the detective's face. Casey was smashed.

Olivia smiled and turned to Alex, shaking her head. The brunette then mouthed the words, _She's gone_. Olivia turned back to Casey, Kathy and Melinda now in the conversation, "I think we're ready to go…" Olivia winked, smiling.

Melinda smiled and Kathy said, "Ohhhh…"

Casey began trying to pinch Olivia's waist, "_You_ two…" she jabbed her knuckles into the brunette's side, Olivia trying to stop the redhead's hands, "…want to go home and get it on, right?"

Olivia looked at Alex, "Yeah…basically, Casey…besides…" Olivia added, looking at her phone screen, "…it's almost two…"

"Don't use the _time_ excuse…" Casey began, struggling to stand, "use the _horny_ excuse…" She grabbed on to Melinda and Olivia at the same time, each woman on either side, holding one of her elbows.

"No excuse involved, Case…" Olivia began, "…in all honesty, it's almost two and I want to get home and make love to my fiancé before we both fall asleep," Olivia admitted.

Casey's face showed drunken appreciation, a wavering _that's so sweet_ expression, her lower lip protruding. She sudden looked confused. "Is there an earthquake?" She looked around scanning the floor, "Earthquake in New York…" she giggled.

Olivia smiled at Alex as the blonde grabbed both she and Olivia's evening bags and then took Casey and Melinda's as well. "No, Honey…that's the alcohol…hold on to me, Case…"

They made their way through the club and out into the night. Luckily, there was a line of cabs waiting on the curb, the cabbies obviously were used to this particular locale at this particular time to rely on fares.

Olivia opened the back door of a cab for Casey, Melinda, Alex, and herself, and Kathy opened the front door and got in.

Casey started to get in, ass first, and then fell backwards, just lying there, staring at the ceiling of the cab.

The cabbie said, "No throwing up," in a thick accent. "If you throw up, to double the fare."

"It's the taxi nazi," Alex kidded.  
>Casey finally got her legs in and Melinda got in next, nudging the drunk redhead to move over, then Olivia, then Alex on her lap.<p>

"Not to be on the laps!" the cabbie said firmly. "For everyone to have a seat!"

"For everyone to have—?" Casey tried. "What does that even mean?"

Olivia started with the giggles as Alex slipped off her lap and the back seat was suddenly filled with pressed bodies, hips against hips—an extremely tight squeeze.

Kathy told the cab driver the address and he pulled into traffic.

"I'm smushed…" Casey complained.

Melinda piped in, "I'm fine…I've got two soft asses to buffer me…" she smirked, looking ahead.

"I've got one half of that soft ass…" Alex sighed and rested her head against Olivia's shoulder, the brunette wrapping her arm around the blonde, creating a little more room in the back.

"Not to have the hanky panky," the cabbie scolded, glaring at Olivia and Alex in his rear-view.

Olivia's body started shaking as Alex started mumbling about the cab driver and how he should be appreciative of the distance of the fare and the fact that there were five fine women in his car and he should be so lucky if they made out, etc. that he could sell it and quit his day job and she just went on and on…Olivia continuing to laugh.

… … … … … …

Twenty minutes later, a contented lull had fallen over the group as they approached the penthouse. Olivia was rather surprised that Alex hadn't been friskier in the car. Perhaps it was out of respect for Olivia and their company, perhaps the cab driver intimidated her…perhaps she was just serene, resting up for their impending event…but now they were home—the place they had both wanted to be all night.

They exited the cab, Olivia reaching in for Casey and she and Melinda helping her out. They decided to keep the same cab, however unfriendly he was, they knew it would be difficult to find another at this time of night.

Elliot was there to pick Kathy up as they pulled up to the curb, Kathy having texted him as they left the strip club to tell him they were on their way back to Alex and Olivia's. Kathleen was babysitting Eli and Kathy didn't want to impose on the lovebirds by staying the night, or so she had said.

Olivia and Alex insisted that it wouldn't be an imposition, the brunette silently wishing and hoping and praying that none of the ladies would stay the night.

Her wish had come true. Thank God because she was about to turn it out with Alex.

The ladies said their goodbyes, hugs included, the cabbie waiting for them to wrap it up.

"Oh, the canvases…" Olivia declared.

"We can get them another time…" Kathy chimed in. "It's late…you two are tired," she winked.

Elliot offered, "I can get them. Where are they?"

"Yeah, Elliot can get them…" Kathy agreed.

"They're leaning in front of the fireplace," Alex said. "They each have our names on the backs…just get Kathy's, Melinda's, and Casey's…"

"No problem…" he said.

Alex handed him her keys and he jogged inside the doors.

The women finished saying good-byes, Alex and Olivia thanking the girls for the eventful night out.

The cabbie honked at them.

Alex leaned over to look at him, arms folded. "Isn't your meter still running?" Alex questioned.

Olivia could tell her blonde fiancé was about to rip into the cab driver. Olivia smiled and gently grabbed the attorney's hips from behind, beginning to attempt to pull her backward as the blonde continued speaking. "There is no reason to rush us out of here, Sir. You will be getting paid for waiting. In fact…to make it worth your time…" Alex reached into her clutch and pulled out a hundred dollar bill. Olivia let go of her hips and the blonde walked up to the cabbie and handed him the bill through the window. "Now, if you could so kindly simmer down now…and stop honking. We will be finished momentarily." She walked back to the group, smirking.

"You told him, Babe…" Olivia brought her face into the blonde's and hovered within centimeters, looking at her plush, pink mouth. God, she couldn't wait to be alone.

Elliot came back out, three canvases in hand, breathing heavily. He looked at Alex and Olivia, the two women now side by side, arms around each other, staring back at him.

"These are…_interesting_…" he commented, smirking and handing them to the ladies to whom they belonged.

"Shut up, Elliot," Melinda grabbed her canvas.

They said their final goodbyes and Melinda and Casey returned to the cab and it drove off. Elliot and Kathy got into their car, Elliot's blue eyes on Olivia and Alex almost as though scrutinizing, as he pulled away from the curb, Kathy waving good-bye.

"Well…" Olivia began, turning towards Alex and resting her forearms on the blonde's shoulders. "Alone at last…" Olivia leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's lips, delicate and full of love.

Alex's breath was shaky against Olivia's ear as their mouths separated and they held each other. "I feel like I've waited an eternity tonight…turned on, turned off, turned on…I want to feel you, Liv…all over me…taste you…touch you…" Alex whispered.

A longing shot to Olivia's core, her lower lips pulsing with desire. Olivia pulled away and the two interlocked hands, walking into the lobby of the penthouse.

… … … … … …

"I want to hear you scream…" Alex said gruffly against Olivia's ear, taking her hips firmly from behind as Olivia removed her earrings at the dresser. Olivia smiled, Alex's hands going to her ass, the blonde squatting down to lift the brunette's dress and begin biting her backside, teeth on bare skin, teeth on lacy material, her mouth all over Olivia's tanned silkiness. Alex stood and unzipped Olivia's dress and pulled it down, letting it fall to the floor. Olivia kicked it aside, before the blonde continued to bite the brunette's ass, her hands traveling to the front and firmly holding her breasts, thumbing her nipples.

Olivia clutched the dresser in front of her, closing her eyes as the blonde pulled the brunette's thong down and then continued to bite, kiss, suck, and tongue her now bare backside.

"Jesus, Alex…" Olivia whispered, feeling a surge of wetness. Alex stood, her fingers lightly moving in between the detective's legs, fingering Olivia's wet folds from behind, stroking softly, stimulating her as she now kissed her neck. Olivia opened her eyes and they looked at each other in the mirror, Olivia seeing her own moist face full of need, Alex's cheeks flushed, her mouth parted, continuing to stroke the brunette.

"I want to fuck you and make you come so hard, Liv…"

Olivia moaned, closing her eyes from the sensations of Alex's fingers still working on her lips. "From behind, Baby…" Olivia managed, eyes still closed. "Right now…"

Alex left a panting Olivia bent over the dresser, the brunette holding her forehead in her hands, her body humming with need. "I am so turned on right now, Al…I don't think I've ever been this turned on in my life…she lifted her head and looked to her right at Alex getting the toy from the bottom drawer of the nightstand. "Take your clothes off, Babe…I want to see that beautiful body…"

Alex smiled and set the toy on the dresser next to Olivia as she pulled her dress over her head, panties and bra removed gracefully and swiftly, stepped into the straps and skillfully attached Black Stallion before returning to stand behind the brunette. Olivia turned her face and kissed the attorney firmly before, tongues probing, as the detective felt the firmness against her lower back. She felt Alex grab her hips and the blonde moved Olivia's hair aside to kiss the back of her neck softly before Olivia felt the tip against her swollen lips.

"Please…" Olivia whimpered. "I want to come so badly, Babe…"

Olivia opened her eyes and looked at a smiling Alex in the mirror. Olivia smiled slightly as well before Alex let the tip enter her, a little at first and pulling out, Olivia watching her own face change from sweet simplicity to a pleasurable euphoria. Alex began thrusting-a slow steady motion.

"Uhhhh….Alex," the detective whispered, closing her eyes again. "Fuck me…" Olivia moaned, leaning all the way over now, her legs shaking with yearning.

She felt Alex's hands running over her ass, the appendage moving in and out, deeper every time, until it filled her completely, hitting the spot that would soon have her coming. Every time Alex thrust and hit the spot, her body would shudder uncontrollably, a warm, tingling sensation filling her core, building. Olivia stopped breathing momentarily, feeling the beginnings of an orgasm, this would be a big one—long and intense. Her body prepared for the release.

She tried to speak, but the words came out garbled, "Al…my…you…uh…it…uh…" then a few quick pants. "Right there baby, right there, Alex…" Olivia reached back with her left hand to Alex's hand on her hip and her right hand to the blonde's ass, her cheek pressed to the wood grain of the dresser. "Fu—" she squealed, "_Fuuck_…" a high-pitched voice came from the brunette. "Alex—" she squealed, the blonde thrusting forcefully now. "I'm—" Olivia squealed and then yelled out, her body spasming, jolting uncontrollably, letting the intensity wash over her as Alex continued slowly thrusting, Olivia's body contracting, moving and jumping on it's own accord, a warmth filling her entire being. After what was the longest orgasm she had ever had, Olivia went flaccid on the dresser, feeling her breathing begin to slow, mouth open, panting, her eyes closed. "Fuck…that was…"

AAA

Alex leaned over and kissed the brunette's cheek as she recovered. Olivia gasped, "Alex…I'm not…please, Baby…Oh, God…" she squealed, as though in pain.

Alex knew that voice, that pleading voice that told her that she wasn't finished yet. Alex loved it when Olivia came in succession—loved the utter carnality and vulnerability of it.

"My clit, Al…" Alex looked at Olivia in the mirror, elbows propped on the dresser, eyes closed, her face twisted in agony, primed for another surrender. "_Please_…" she whispered. "I wanted to make you come next…but…I can't…I don't think my legs will hold me for another one, Baby…"

Alex wrapped her arm around the brunette's waist, urging her to stand. Olivia opened her eyes, her lips puffy and parted, breathing erratic, her forehead and upper lip perspiring. Her pupils were larger than Alex had ever seen them before—her eyes pools of black voracity.

Olivia wanted her clit stimulated and Alex wanted to draw out another long orgasm from the brunette. The blonde held out her hand and pulled Olivia toward the perfectly made bed. Olivia sat, legs apart as Alex stepped in between them, the brunette's hands going to her backside and clenching it. The look on Olivia's face was such a turn on as she gripped the blonde's hips and waited patiently, trying a smile but failing miserably from her impending need.

"I'm right there again, Alex…" She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. "Just…right there…"

Alex pushed her backwards, Hillary jumping off of the bed and running from the room.

"Sorry, Hill…" Alex began, removing her glasses and setting them next to her as Olivia slid her back onto the pillows and Alex climbed in between them, spreading her legs further and settling in between her thighs. "Mama's gotta come," Alex smirked before planting her opened mouth and lips on Olivia's clit, encircling her whole lower lips and entire mons area, lapping up the juices from the brunette's recent incitement.

Olivia gasped as Alex's tongue began working overtime, flicking her clit, teasing her slit, stimulating her all over again, her nub still sensitive from her recent climax. Olivia's hands went to Alex's hair. Alex's mouth continued sucking, forming a barrier in between her moist mouth and the brunette's lips and clit.

Within seconds, Olivia came all over again, her knees rising, lightly squeezing the attorney's ears with her quivering thighs, the brunette's feet lifting off the mattress, a squeal of pleasure echoing throughout the bedroom.

She panted heavily, chest heaving, eyes closed as she recovered, squeezing her own breast with her left hand. Alex lifted herself and lay on top of Olivia, pleasuring her free breast with her mouth until the brunette was ready to speak.

Alex rested her chin on Olivia's ribs, below her breasts, the brunette's breathing gradually slowing.

Olivia opened her eyes after a few moments and looked down at the attorney and smiled, closing her eyes again. "Sorry I hijacked your time, Babe…my body couldn't wait…"

Alex finally spoke, her voice raspy, "And now?"

"And now…I'm a happy camper…there's not one fiber in my being that isn't completely satisfied…" She took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, Alex feeling her heartbeat slowing against her chin. "I wish I could put that feeling in a bottle or pill…we'd be millionaires."

"Oh…but it wouldn't be as much fun to achieve," Alex smiled.

Olivia opened her eyes surely this time and propped herself up on her elbows. She looked at the blonde with concern, pondering something before smiling, "It _is_ fun, isn't it?"

"Absolutely…" Alex lifted herself up and placed her head next to Olivia's on her pillow. "Better than yoga?"

Olivia laughed, "Leaps and bounds better…" she sighed and closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Babe…"

Alex lay there, her lower lips waiting for Olivia's touch but the detective had just said goodnight. But the blonde wouldn't let this go. "You're _serious_, Olivia?"

Olivia snickered, "God, I know when you're not about to take any shit when you say my full name…" Olivia started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh, no…" Alex declared, annoyance in her voice.

"You're so funny, Al…do you think I'd really get off two times and then roll over and go to sleep? I'm not some insensitive man, you know…"

"You are _so _not a man, Baby…so…get over here and do your job…" Alex kidded.

"Yes, ma'am…" Olivia retorted, smiling and moving her way on top of the blonde. Olivia placed her open mouth on Alex's neck and began speaking in between kisses. "So…what does my baby want…mouth…hand…toy?"

Alex's voice was filled with a desire she had never heard come out of her own mouth, "All of it…" She looked at Olivia. "I want it all, Liv…for the rest of our lives I want it all.

Olivia smiled, mocha orbs looking deeply into Alex's soul, "Then all of it, is what you'll get, Baby…"

Olivia made love to Alex, the blonde climaxing more than a couple times, as Olivia did all the things she liked, using toys, using their bodies, absolute pleasure felt by Alex.

They began to drift into sleep while laying in each other's arms and Hillary returned after they had gotten settled, the women's breathing evening out.

"There she is…" Olivia's voice was spent, her mouth too tired to form full, annunciated words but she tried to welcome their fur baby back to the bed. "It wasn't forever, Hill…your mama's are back…"

The women fell asleep peacefully, both content to be able to express themselves so completely and satisfy each other so fully.

… … … … … …

Alex awoke as the light was just creeping in through the sheer bedroom curtains. Her bladder was screaming to be released as she moved the covers aside and stood, eyes still closed, and began walking toward the bathroom, stubbing her toe on the bench in front of the bed, "Fu—ck!" she whispered before hobbling on to the toilet.

She finished her business and stood, wiping and flushing, before moving to wash her hands and putting one pump of hand cream on, as she always did. Rubbing her hands together, barely awake, she looked at Olivia's side of the bed and saw that it was empty. She grabbed her robe from the bench, noticing Olivia's gone, and slipped it through her arms, crossing the lapels, and tying the belt. She walked to the bedroom door and then began walking cautiously down the hallway, a small glow coming from the living area.

The blonde entered the living area and saw Olivia sitting on the sofa with the box of rose flavored Turkish Delight candy Casey had brought over as a hostess gift—along with a bouquet of large orange, purple, and yellow flower arrangement. The brunette sat with the lidded box on top of her knees, her knees against her chest. She stared ahead at something, eyes glazed over, continuing to take bites from the soft candy. Alex's eyes went to what she was looking at—the painting the blonde made of her.

"Babe?" Alex asked softly, not wanting to startle the brunette.

Olivia looked up and smiled, holding out her hand. Alex came around the sofa and took it, sitting against Olivia, the blonde's knees in the detective's lap, and putting her head on the brunette's shoulder as she reached in a took a piece of the cubed candy. She bit into the soft, firm gelatin texture.

"It's five in the morning and a Sunday…what're you doing up?"

Olivia finally spoke, "I had to use the restroom and then my sweet tooth hit when I remembered these candies…I also wanted to look at your wonderful drawing. I dreamt about it…"

"Oh, yeah?" Alex questioned, taking another piece.

"Yeah…I had a dream that some famous curator saw it and wanted to put it in Le Louvre in Paris and I told him he couldn't have it…that he would have to kill me for it…"

"I'll bet it would have gone for millions, if not billions…"

Olivia looked at Alex, her expression fervent. "I would never give this painting up, Al…_ever_…I want it hanging in our room at the old folks home, right above our bed and I want to tell everyone that was me, back in the day…" Olivia, chewing another piece, kissed the blonde tenderly.

Alex smiled, taking another piece. "I love you, Liv…"

"And I, you, Baby…forever…" Olivia pressed her lips to the blonde once again. "Let's go back to bed, Babe…I'm gonna get sick…"

Alex laughed, "Time to stop, then…"

The women put the lid back on the candy, placed it on the coffee table, and returned to the bedroom, brushing their teeth, and getting some much needed rest after their night of love, lust, and anticipation of their wedding—thirty-four days away.

… … … … … …

**A/N: Your reviews made me so happy. All of the encouragement keeps me going and writing this. Your compliments make my heart swell. I will keep writing as long as you keep reading and talking!**


	37. Chapter 37

**A/N at the end!**

37

AAA

"Not to have the hanky panky!" Olivia said sternly, finger pointed at Alex at the breakfast table, a smile on her face.

Alex shook her head as she sipped her morning latte, her eyes focused on the business section of the paper in front of her.

They had fallen asleep around four in the morning and woken up around ten-thirty, both women feeling the effects of the night before. The Bose was playing a mix of songs that Olivia had programmed into her iPod—based on Alex's mixed tapes from junior high and high school—and currently sounding was Anne Murray's _Danny's Song._

"That cab driver was a lunatic." The blonde picked up her piece of toast that she had slathered with black currant jam, eyes still focused on the paper in front of her, and took a bite, then felt Olivia's gaze on her, the brunette's head lowered to try and meet her gaze. The detective was smirking.

Alex smiled back, putting her toast and paper down and taking her mug into both hands, letting the warmth of the cup radiate throughout her fingers and up throughout her arms. She was chilled this morning and cramps were beginning to creep in—a sure signal her time of the month was coming soon.

Olivia reached over and began tickling the blonde's forearm, fingers dancing lightly on her skin. Alex put her cup down and took the brunette's hand in her own, delicately touching her fingertips, their hands exploring each other's.

"What are you thinking about when you get in these serious moods, Baby? I can see your wheels turning, but I want to know what you're thinking about…"

Alex looked at Olivia, continuing to touch her fingers, "Honestly?"

"Yes, Al…always…" Olivia brought the blonde's hand to her mouth and placed a gentle kiss on it.

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "I'm still afraid this is a dream…that this absolute perfection is all in my mind and some big, bad boogey man is going to come and take it away while we listen to it scream as it's being dragged away."

Olivia's face was priceless. "Jeez, Al…"

"Remember in the movie _Ghost_ and those black, shadowy things that swooped in and took the bad character away? Like that…"

Olivia shook her head, her beautiful face suddenly serious, "That's not gonna happen, Alex…this is real…you and I are real…it's more real than anything I've ever felt and I know you feel the same…You and I have been through so much since we've been together…we've endured, we've lasted…"

"We mesh on so many levels, Liv…I've never experienced a mental connection like the one we have and…the sex life like I have with you. God, Olivia…you know my body so well—_have_ learned my body so well, what I'm thinking…taking the time to find out my desires…there's nothing I won't try or won't tell you if I want it, Baby…You get everything about me…even a Sunday morning like this, when I am less than talkative, you get me, Liv…no one has ever been so close to me or cared that much…" The attorney's eyes filled with tears.

"Hey…" Olivia cupped Alex's jaw with her palms, "…nothing is going to get in the way of our love, Baby…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde gently and then pulled away, smiling "Because if anyone tries…I will kick their asses…"

Alex felt a tear roll down her cheek as she laughed lightly, "Oh, I have no doubt about that…but as long as I can watch you kick their asses and you wear those tight yoga pants and that skimpy sports bra when you do it…and I want a front row seat."

"And backstage passes, Al…" Alex kissed the brunette once again as Dr. Hook's _You Make My Pants Wanna Get up and Dance_ came on the speakers.

Olivia smiled and gasped, dramatically opening her mouth and widening her eyes before standing, beginning to dance, and holding her hands out for the blonde to join her.

"God I love you…I can't wait to see you with our kids, Babe. It'll be one big party all the time…" Alex stood and joined Olivia, her forearms resting on the brunette's shoulders, Olivia's hands on Alex's waist as they moved to the rhythm.

Olivia sang into Alex's ear, "_You make my knees wanna kneel down say please…honey won't you kiss me again…?"_ her hands traveling to the blonde's backside as they moved their hips as one. Olivia spun the blonde around before grabbing her again, pressing their bodies together, kissing her neck and then dipping her.

By the time the song ended, they were both laughing and breathless.

_Can't Get Enough of Your Love_ by Taylor Dayne came on next, Olivia lip syncing to a now-seated Alex. Alex folded her arms and watched the brunette, a smile covering her face, as the brunette danced, swung her hips, and sang.

Alex took the long candle lighter from the middle of the table, ignited it, and held it in the air as the song ended, just as the Alex's cell phone rang. Respectfully, Olivia lowered the Bose that was now playing a cello piece before seating herself at the table again.

"Alexandra Cabot," the blonde answered, not recognizing the number, smiling at Olivia who was now sitting, elbow on the table, chin in her hand, grinning at the blonde. "How are you, Landon?...Yes, we will…OK…sure…" she nodded, looking at Olivia and smiling, "…uh-huh…OK, yep. OK…see you in a few…" She depressed the off button and set her phone down on the table. "Charles and Landon…"

Olivia took a bite of her own buttered toast, sans jam, and nodded.

"They're coming over in a few minutes…they have something for us…"

Olivia looked down at her robe. "Should we change?"

"Hmmm…as much as I'd like to say _no_…" Alex fingered the silky material of Olivia's beige robe, "…I think so…"

Olivia groaned. "So…naked housework will have to happen _later_ _on_?" She smiled as she got up from the table.

"Unfortunately, Babe," Alex smiled.

… … …

The women changed quickly and Alex was just headed toward the kitchen in a pair of beige linen pants and a light pink tank top, her feet bare, when the doorbell rang. She called to Olivia who was walking down the hallway, "Liv…I need another pedicure…I stubbed my toe last night and a huge chunk of nail was taken off—" She looked through the peep hole and then unlocked the three locks and turned the knob, swinging it open.

"Hello, Girlfriends! _That_ toe thing sounds like a personal problem!" Landon announced, practically pushing his way inside the penthouse, but not before planting a kiss on the blonde's cheek. Alex smiled as Charles did the same. The blonde watched as Olivia smiled, listening to the conversation as she plugged her phone into the charger and put it on the console table next to the hallway that held a landline phone, a lamp, and an ivy. Above it hung the Edward Hopper painting entitled _The Lee Shore_.

"Forgive, Landon…he's entirely too chipper in the mornings, especially Sundays…" Charles rolled his eyes. The statuesque man stood at least six inches taller than Alex—a stark contrast in height compared to Landon's approximately five-six frame from what Alex gathered, comparing her own height. Both men's hair was cropped short, Charles a silvery gray and Landon's a reddish-brown. The well-dressed duo made their way inside, both wearing brightly-colored Bermuda shorts, Polos, and sweaters tied around their shoulders, looking as though they stepped straight out of the eighties.

"O-livi-a," Landon's musical voice gushed, kissing the brunette, as well.

Alex smiled, looking the detective's ensemble over—her hunter green tank and tight, white jean capris looked irresistible for their day of cleaning and errands—pure sexy.

"Landon…Charles…how are you gentlemen today?" Olivia sidled up next to Alex, slipping her arm around her.

Landon started, "Well, we wanted to get you two an engagement gift but we wanted to get to know you a little better to see what you might like, first…but, for now, these are some cookies that Charles makes. He used to have his own bakery in the eighties." Landon handed Alex a brown kraft box tied with red and white striped twine. The box looked like it was from a professional bakery—a small white envelope tucked underneath the string.

"Thank you, guys," Alex smiled. "Liv loves her cookies…" Alex handed the box to the brunette, who held the corner to her nose, sniffing and smiling.

Charles offered, "I call them _Absolutely Heavenly Butterscotch Chocolate Chip Walnut Toffee Cookies_. A better gift is to come…so Landon and I decided that we should chat, have a few drinks…" Landon looked at Charles, "…we would love if you could join us on Wednesday evening for cocktails and dinner."

Alex looked at Olivia, tightening her grip on the brunette's waist as the detective continued to sniff the cookies through the box. Alex smiled at Olivia, "Babe? After work?"

Olivia looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "Um, as far as I know that's an early day. I can try and get off by five."

"Perfect!" Landon oozed. "We'll make drinks for 6:30 and dinner afterward, then. It'll give you time to come home, change…"

Olivia looked at Alex as she spoke, smirking, "Is it dressy elegant?"

Alex smiled and kissed Olivia's cheek.

"Wear your cocktail attire. You two ladies…I have a feeling, can rock a cocktail dress like no one's business." Landon smirked.

Alex smiled, "Oh, I think I might have a little Tadashi in my closet somewhere…and Liv…you have that new Kate Spade you bought a month ago at Bloomie's, remember? You haven't worn it yet…"

"Yes, I do remember…" Olivia leaned over and placed the box of cookies on the console.

"Well, we have to be going…Charles has a facial and I have a manicure in a few minutes. I love that you two talk fashion…we will definitely be carrying on this conversation…We'll see you at 6:30 on Wednesday."

"Sounds good," the women said, almost in unison.

Alex walked them to the door as Olivia took the box into the kitchen. Alex locked the door behind them and spied Olivia untying the box, smiling as the brunette did so. Alex bit her lower lip and crept toward the kitchen, her smirk turning into a full-blown smile by the time she leaned on the counter. Olivia lifted the lid and her eyes got wide, the cookies a good five inches in diameter, beautifully baked.

"God, these look good, Al…split one?" She held her hand, poised above the opened box, facing the counter.

"Just a bite, Babe…"

Olivia eagerly broke a cookie in half and then broke it in half again, leaving the other half in the box. The brunette bit into her fourth, melted chocolate spread on her lower lip as she attempted to lick it. "

"Mmmmm, God these are orgasmic…"

"Uh-oh…so I've got competition?" Alex came up and slithered her arms around the brunette's waist. Olivia held Alex's fourth to her right shoulder and Alex leaned in, taking the soft, melted goodness into her mouth, moaning. "God, you're right…these are…" She pulled away from Olivia, fanning herself and clutching the counter, closing her eyes.

When she opened her eyes she looked at Olivia, the detective standing there, arms folded and facing her, still chewing with a smile on her face.

"Well, then…I guess we don't need sex anymore, huh?"

Alex came up to Olivia again, placing her hands on the brunette's waist, looking at her breasts in between them and pulling the rim of her tank down, "_Blasphemy_." The blonde whispered dramatically. "Don't ever say that…" she smiled before leaning in and kissing the top of the detective's breasts softly before moving to her mouth, lips parting, tongues probing gently.

"I'm gonna do a yoga session and then we can go to the farmer's market and use our new rolling basket, OK, Babe? You wanna join me in yoga?"

"I will plant myself firmly on the sofa, with my coffee and Hillary and the rest of the paper, and enjoy watching you, Olivia Benson…"

Olivia smiled, "And you think you can handle that, Al?"

"Oh, yeah, Liv…I'm a big girl…like I said, sometimes we both just need the visual to refer back to throughout the day…evening…afternoon…night… I might take a few pics, as well…" Alex kissed Olivia's neck softly, a moan escaping the brunette's lips.

Head still tilted back, Alex still kissing, Olivia tried, "Why would they bring us cookies, Al? You know…we still have to fit into those dresses…"

Alex pulled away, feeling her eyes go wide, "Shit…you're right…"

Olivia smiled looking down in between their still pressed bodies, "Calories in, calories out, Al…besides I would let you know if you were chubbing up…in a most charming way, of course…" she smirked.

"I'm sure you would, Liv…a chain on the refrigerator handles, perhaps?"

Olivia smiled. "You know me well…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Later on that evening, Olivia reached into the oven with two large oven mitts and pulled out a large pan of stuffed peppers and tomatoes, proud of the success of her creation. They smelled divine and looked crispy in all the right places, their quinoa and beef contents overflowing their tops during their time in the oven, crispy potatoes wedged in between.

The women had spent the day cleaning—sweeping, mopping, scrubbing bathrooms, ironing for the following week, tending to Hillary's feline hygienic needs—and now dinner was ready, set to cool for a while before consumption. They had picked up twelve, huge, juicy red tomatoes and eight bursting green peppers at the market and Olivia had been so enthusiastic to make her dish for the blonde—she had never made this particular one for her fiancé.

"Babe?" Alex called from the laundry room.

"Yeah, Al…" Olivia took the mitts off and pressed _cancel_ on the oven.

"Help me make the bed?"

"But, of course, Baby…" Olivia smiled, entering the laundry room and taking the basket of freshly dried sheets from the blonde. Alex followed with a folded, white quilt.

"We have to hang our canvases, Liv…"

The ladies walked down the hallway to the bedroom.

"I know…we _do_…" Olivia replied as they entered the bedroom. "Where do you want to put them?" Olivia took the fitted sheet from the basket and held on to the corners, tossing it outward as Alex took her own two corners in her hands.

"Mmm…" Alex blew a bubble and popped it.

She was chewing bubble gum and Olivia loved it when the blonde did so. She found it incredibly irresistible. She would have to tell the Alex about the pouting thing, as well.

They each pulled their part of the sheet over the corners. Olivia then took the flat sheet and fluffed it out, letting it drift slowly down, Alex pulling her side as the women evened it out.

"I was thinking of the drawing of you…in here…either above the bed or next to the dresser…and the drawing you made, either as artwork for the guest bathroom or above the bedside table in the guest room. What do you think?"

Olivia tucked her side and hospital cornered it, and then turned, looking at the space next to the dresser, contemplating. "Well, you have the real deal right here…" Olivia motioned to her body and smiled.

"Yes…but do you want a naked picture of you any other place other than the privacy of our bedroom, Liv? I, personally, would be happy with it anywhere…but it's your naked ass that'll be on the wall…" Alex smiled.

Olivia nodded, "You're right…"

Alex and Olivia put the quilt on the bed, spreading it out, then putting the blanket at the foot before Olivia sat on the edge, looking at the space on the wall next to the dresser once again. Hillary jumped up and walked in a circle before settling down and leaning against the detective's backside, Olivia reaching back blindly and scratching her fur. "I think it'll look nice there…" Olivia looked behind her and smiled at Alex. "Come here, Babe…"

Alex walked around the foot and up to Olivia as the brunette separated her knees, the blonde standing in between them. Olivia's hands went up to her upper thighs, clenching firmly. Olivia looked up and smiled, her hands moving around to Alex's hamstrings and massaging firmly.

"The food smells wonderful, Liv…" Alex placed her hands on the brunette's jaw.

"Are you hungry?" Olivia now lightly took the blonde's wrists in her hands.

"A little…" Alex's voice was raspy and she cleared it quickly, smiling.

"Shower then dinner and the movie?"

Alex simply nodded. Alex moved away and held out her hand for the brunette and Olivia took it, smiling. The women undressed slowly, their eyes not leaving the other. Olivia watched Alex as she slid her underwear down, a pulsing beginning from just the sight of her creamy thighs and pink lips below. After removing her bra, she stood there, grinning as Olivia struggled to remove the clasp to her own bra from a longing now overtaking her fine motor skills.

Alex smiled and walked up to the brunette, reaching around and kissing Olivia gently as she removed the detective's bra with ease.

"I don't know how you turn me on like you do…you'd think the my need for you would have faded but, if anything, it's stronger now than it's ever been, Baby," Olivia whispered, Alex's hands traveling over the brunette's hips, back, breasts.

"I say we go with it, Babe…don't question just act and satisfy…but I can honestly say the same about you…it's good to be needed…I like that…" Alex took Olivia's hand and brought it to her soaked arousal, Olivia feeling pleasure soaked folds already.

The women took a shower, washing each other, pleasuring each other, and getting ready to spend a comforting Sunday night, each with the woman they loved.

… … … … … …

With dinner having been eaten, the kitchen cleaned, the timer on the coffee pot set for the following morning, the women in their Victoria's Secret lounging pants and tanks, the credits to _Seven Pounds_ began to roll, a piano instrumental playing in the background as white words scrolled upward across a black screen.

Alex heard Olivia sniff, her head on the attorney's lap, facing the TV. The brunette reached to the coffee table without lifting her head, grabbed a tissue from the box, and took it to her face.

"Babe?" the now-nasal attorney questioned, blowing her nose heartily.

Olivia looked up at Alex and must have seen her red-rimmed eyes, the blonde with her own tissue underneath her nose. "Oh, Babe…you too?"

The women both laughed, seeing each other so emotional after the movie.

"That was _so_ good but _so_ depressing, Babe," Olivia tried, her voice shaking as another round of sobs overtook her. "He…God he sacrificed himself…he felt so guilty after the accident…" Olivia whimpered.

"I know, Babe…guilt is a terrible thing…I know…"

The attorney's mind went back to the Sam Cavanaugh case—one of her most intense battles—the one that tore her apart emotionally. Alex's eyes stared at the TV screen glazed over. The blonde shook her head lightly from the memory and then refocused on the detective's head on her lap.

Olivia smiled, "Would a cookie help?"

Alex tilted her head, looking at Olivia sideways. "You're gonna complain to me in three and a half weeks when your dress is too tight…"

Olivia puckered her lips and closed her eyes, making kissing noises. Alex leaned over and kissed her.

Olivia's cell phone pinged a message. She tried to reach underneath her hip to the pocket that was against the sofa but couldn't get it. She sat up and fished it out, unlocking it and looking at the text. "Elliot…he says to remember to bring my uniform tomorrow…we have a two-year memorial for Officer Monroe…and a luncheon afterwards, so not to bring mine." Olivia put the phone on the coffee table and now placed her head on Alex's shoulder, clutching her trim waist. "He's been unusually nice lately…brining me cinnamon dolce coffees, lunch from Bodrum's."

Alex smiled, knowing she needed to tell her fiancé about their little discussion…her threat, really. "Hey, Liv…"

"Yeah, Babe?" Olivia began tracing light fingers on the blonde's belly, Alex feeling gooseflesh immediately.

"About Elliot…being nicer…"

Olivia lifted her head, her expression cautious but with a hint of playfulness. "What about it, Al?" She sat fully upright now, crossing her legs and angling herself to face the attorney better. Alex eyed her flat abs and cleavage and then her neck and lips before speaking, not able to hide a smile, "I might have had just a little bit to do with how nice he's been…"

Olivia narrowed her cocoa eyes, smirking. "Why am I not surprised? Bodrum's is expensive and you know how cheap Elliot is with so many kids and college…well, whatever you did, thank you…the coffee was wonderful, the food outstanding, and now I can milk this to my advantage…" Olivia smiled.

"Meaning?" Alex smiled as Olivia rested her head on the blonde's shoulder again and Alex began stroking her hair.

"Meaning, whatever you said to him, I know nothing about, but apparently this thing you said to him is enough for him to be my personal assistant. So, I am liking this very much." Olivia smiled, looking at Alex from the corner of her eye. "What did you say?"

Alex took a deep breath and spoke in a casual, matter-of-fact tone, "I told him that if he planned on using his male genitalia again to procreate, he would never try to kiss, touch, or so much as look at you the wrong way again or he would be very sorry. So would Kathy."

Alex looked ahead at the now black TV screen, lips drawn inward, withholding a smile. Olivia sat up and Alex could feel the brunette looking at her and smiling. Alex turned her head and looked into Olivia's sleepy eyes, puffy from her emotions during the movie. Alex reached to her face and moved a stray piece of hair behind her ear. "Are you angry?"

"Angry? Hell no…I'm trying to figure out what I want for lunch next…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde, her tongue lingering. "No, Babe…I'm am _not_ angry…I love that you stood up for me…I absolutely love it…" She kissed the attorney again with such emotion, such claim, such appreciation that the blonde was sure that she would protect and defend the brunette in any situation like that that came their way.

And Alex knew…

Olivia would always do the same.

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**I know, I know…3 ½ days for a new chapter…trust me…I felt guilty I wasn't getting anything out there. This was the week before Thanksgiving break for me. I am finally off for 9 days and plan on doing a lot of writing. There is not much left in Part Two…but the events are BIG!**

**- dinner at Charles and Landon's**

**-Bridal shower with Mom and Aunt Jane**

**-Jonathan comes into town with sponsor**

**-Wedding!**

**Part III will be honeymoon and then children talks and actions…**

**So, as always, please tell me what you liked about this chapter. I really do use the suggestions and try to write in things you tell me you'd like to happen. Many of you said Alex should tell Olivia that she spoke (threatened) Elliot. So, that was resolved. Please let me know what you liked! As always, I reply to all reviews!**

**Expect more writing out over the next 9 days!**

**Patricia**


	38. Chapter 38

**A/N: at the end!**

**Also, a few of you have expressed that you are not receiving updates. If you "favorite" either the story or me, as an author, you will receive an email every time I post a new chapter or story. Thanks!**

38

A nice quiet Tuesday evening at home, Olivia decided, after dinner, to "beautify" herself and take advantage of the fact that she had gotten off of work exceptionally early that day, hoping that the following evening, for drinks and dinner at their new neighbors, she would also be able to leave at a reasonable time.

Olivia sat in the bathtub as Alex finished up some work for an arraignment the following day, monopolizing the living room, the sofa, ottoman, and coffee table all being taken over by file folders and her laptop, forcing Hillary to lounge on the bed, where she sat curled in a ball in between the two women's pillows, snoring contentedly.

With the speaker on the sink counter connected to Olivia's iPhone, the song _Damn I Wish I Was Your Lover_ played as Olivia used the advantage of the soak opening pores to finish up shaping her eyebrows using a hand-held mirror. She had already pumiced her feet and would move on to shaving her legs next, as she sang along to the soprano voice, straining to reach the high notes of the chorus.

She rubbed apricot oil on her right shin and started shaving.

The wedding.

Thirty-two—but as of tomorrow—thirty-one, days away.

She had eaten most of Charles' famous cookies the past couple of days since getting them as a gift on Sunday—some sneaking, some in broad daylight with Mother Alex warning her of the repercussions. "Cookie, then sex, Babe…let's go burn it off…" Olivia would joke and then complain that she felt too full and nauseous to make love or to do much else of anything.

Alex was so patient with her—the most patient person the brunette detective had ever encountered. Alex loved every silly, goofy part of her and Olivia loved that the blonde loved that part of her. Olivia had never met anyone that accepted all of her, completely. Past significant others either loved her sophistication and classiness, but were shocked and/or turned off to see her comical side, or vice versa. There had been no one ever in her life who had accepted all sides to the brunette.

She was so grateful to have Alex in her life, now hers, forever.

Olivia wiped a tear that had unknowingly rolled down her cheek as that song ended and the next song came on, _If_ by Janet Jackson. Olivia placed the razor on the ledge and closed her eyes, now, finished shaving, and now just enjoying the warmth of the water and the meditative, aromatherapeutic qualities of the lavender oil.

She remembered this song very well—_too_ well. She would listen to it after Alex had first left for WPP and the detective would mentally work herself into a tizzy, going crazy with arousal. And she'd hear it all the time, too—in the car, at home, in the grocery store, even when she didn't want to. The words were so sensual. But the most memorable thing about it was that it was the first song they had danced to in a club on their fourth actual date over eleven years ago, and Olivia had never forgotten how turned on she had been that night—the first time she realized how deep her physical feelings for the blonde attorney went.

The words were so erotic:

_How many nights I've laid in bed excited over you._

_I closed my eyes and thought of us a hundred different ways_

_I've gotten there so many times I've wondered, how 'bout you?_

_Day and night, night and day, all I've got to say is…_

_If I was your girl, all the things I'd do to you…_

_I'd make you call out my name, I'd ask who it belongs to_

_If I was your woman, the things I'd do to you…_

Olivia closed her eyes. Feeling the steam from the bath, and her building arousal heating up her body, her lower lips pulsated. She needed Alex…was so happy when she realized that this wasn't the past—that she could actually have her _now_!

"Al?" she called out, her voice loud, but not overly dire.

After about twenty seconds of no response, the brunette took a deep, shaky breath, still listening to the song, her fingers traveling to her swollen lips, touching them tenderly, as she closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the tiled wall.

_Jesus, I need that woman right now_, Olivia thought.

"Alex?" she called louder, more wantonly, feeling the buzzing warmth as it filled her lower half.

Olivia waited, feeling a sheen of sweat covering her face, chest, and shoulders, feeling the flush in her cheeks, feeling coolness of the air hit the hardness of her now-pebbled nipples.

Olivia couldn't wait any longer. "Alex…come _fuck_ me, Baby!" she called loudly, almost whining her need.

She heard a shuffling and looked up to see Alex on her cell phone, "I will. Tomorrow morning, all three files…Yes, I will tell her." She nodded, her expression virtually stoic, save for her raised eyebrows, a glimmer of a sparkle in her blue eyes, and an impishness on her porcelain face. She pressed _end_ on her phone and folded her arms, phone tucked against the baby blue of her short-sleeved, cashmere-covered breast.

"Wh-Who was that?" Olivia asked sweetly.

"That was Petrovsky." Alex said matter-of-factly. "She says to tell you 'hi' and... that I shouldn't keep you waiting…"

Olivia's jaw dropped, turning into a full-blown smile in seconds. She covered her mouth with her hand.

"I'm glad you find it amusing. My boss has just heard my fiancé begging me to fuck her."

"At least she realizes you're good enough to be begged, Baby…" Olivia tried.

"Ha. Ha. Ha…" Alex looked the brunette over, roaming over every inch of her as she began to remove her baby blue sweater. "Now…what is it that you needed? From your urgency, I thought you might have started a fire with one of your candles. But I can see, there are no candles lit…"

"Oh, there's a fire, all right…" Olivia smirked, curling her forefinger for the attorney to join her, "…underwater…"

"From what I remember about Earth science…" Alex smiled as she unzipped her skirt and let it fall to the floor, revealing a navy blue matching lacy bra and panty set, "…that's physically impossible…"

"Yes, Baby…talk scientifically to me…only you can make science sound sexy."

Alex began unhooking her bra. "God, Olivia…you look so sexy right now…"

"I feel so sexy right now…come put out mama's fire…"

"With pleasure…" Alex removed her panties and glasses and joined Olivia, sitting opposite her in the large garden tub, lowering herself carefully.

Olivia placed her calves on top of the attorney's thighs and then shifted her feet to her sides, sitting up. Alex sat up as well. Olivia traced her fingers along the blonde's jaw line and neck. She looked up and found Alex looking at her breasts and then watched blue pools as they dipped down beneath the water, the blonde eyeing the brunette's core.

"You're ready, aren't you?" Alex questioned, her voice full of lust.

Olivia nodded quickly. "I—I heard that song…the one we danced to at _Velvet_ in 2003…"

"_If_?"

Olivia nodded again, "Yes, that's the one…"

Alex's fingers moved to Olivia's lower lips, fingering them, the sudsy water making it slippery and adding to her pleasure. "God, Liv…you're right there…"

"I…know…I told…you…" Olivia tried, feeling Alex's fingers begin to stroke her more firmly, faster. "Uh, Alex…" Olivia tilted her head back, closing her eyes. "Do you know how many times I used to hear this song when you were gone and got all worked up?"

"I'm sure you had no problem satisfying your needs with your magical fingers…"

Olivia heard the smirk in Alex's voice. The brunette opened her eyes, smiling. "No, no I didn't, but…I wanted _you_ to satisfy me…a few minutes ago, I realized…uh…right there, Baby…" Olivia fell into the euphoria of Alex's touch as the blonde leaned forward and began kissing and sucking Olivia's neck.

"That you _do_ have me…and I'm here, Baby…"

A surge of excitement hit the brunette as Alex said those words, her climax coming almost without warning, rolling through her in waves as she gripped onto Alex's shoulders, feeling her face tighten with pleasure. "Uh…" high-pitched pants escaped her parted mouth with each contraction as she moved her hips with each stroke until her orgasm had passed completely.

Olivia opened her eyes slowly and smiled leaning forward to kiss the blonde, gently, lightly tonguing her warmth.

"I'm done with my work," the blonde tried in between kisses. "It's…eight o'clock right now and we have the rest of the evening…"

Olivia smiled, "What did you have in mind, counselor?"

"Father of Our Country…"

_Father of Our Country_ was just one of the nicknames of the newest addition to their family of toys. Alex picked him up at a sex shop in Soho—a baby blue, glittery, silicone vibrating dildo and the more "action" it got and the higher the speed was increased—there were twenty in all—the more wildly it lit up. If the maximum speed was ever achieved, it was guaranteed to play _Yankee Doodle_, the lights becoming patriotically red, white, and blue.

Olivia smiled and laughed. "_That_ vibrator…I don't know what possessed you…should we try for _Yankee Doodling_ it tonight?"

Another phrase coined by the women. Anytime they had been out in public and one or the other mentioned _Yankee Doodling_ something, they would roll with laughter.

"If you can handle it, Babe…" Olivia smiled, her hands running over the blonde's silky thighs.

"We've only gone up to level ten, Liv…and _that_ was intense…"

Olivia saw the trepidation in Alex's face. "Hey, Babe…it's OK…what ever level you want…"

Alex smiled, "That thing has some power…"

Olivia smiled and removed her legs from the attorney and stood, grabbing a towel for herself and wrapping her body before grabbing one for the blonde and handing it to her. "I'll meet you in the bedroom, Babe…" Olivia stepped out and exited the bathroom.

AAA

Alex stood and wrapped her towel around her as the detective left, smiling at the sway in the brunette's hips. Stepping out of the tub, she took Olivia's phone and disconnected the speaker bringing it with her into the bedroom.

Olivia saw the gesture, "Thanks, Babe…"

Alex placed it on the brunette's side of the bed and began to walk around to the other side but was stopped by a hand grabbing her towel on her backside, squeezing firmly.

"Come here, Baby…"

A flood of wetness found its way out of the blonde, already primed from pleasuring her fiancé. Now, she was hornier than ever. Alex stopped and let the towel fall to the ground, climbing on top of the bed and moving closer to the brunette.

Olivia moved yet closer still, pressing her body to the blonde's and kissing her neck, fondling her breast, pressing her pelvis to the attorney's before lifting her leg on top of Alex's. "You just tell me what you want, Baby…" she whispered against the blonde's neck before continuing to place soft kisses along her neck, shoulder, and cleavage.

"The _Sword of the Revolution_…level ten for starters…"

Another nickname for the patriotic, George Washington appendage. Anything to do with the first president was fair game as far as nicknames went.

Olivia reached down and fingered Alex's lips, letting her fingers slide along the wetness, eliciting a moan from the already aroused attorney.

"God, Alex…you're so wet already…" Olivia kissed her neck fiercely, Alex feeling the sting of teeth bearing into flesh.

"Liv…" Alex tried, pleasure impeding her ability to prevent Olivia from leaving a mark. Alex hissed as the sting was felt again, soothed immediately by a caressing tongue and then the brunette's fingers making their way inside the blonde. "Uh…magical fingers…"

The blonde heard the brunette laugh lightly before pulling away, looking at her with lust in those cocoa orbs. Olivia held up her finger and then climbed over and opened the bottom drawer, her tanned, firm ass on display. Alex leaned over and bit it, causing the detective to yelp. She came back up with _His Excellency_, yet another name, and smiled.

"_Georgie Porgie_ is about to enter Heaven…" Olivia smiled, flicking the dildo on.

Alex smiled, feeling her eyes roll slightly back in her head as she heard the vibrating noise commence, remembering the pleasure from last time they had used it. Alex lay on her back, spreading her legs, her arms going above her head and resting on the pillows, waiting. She was open. She was ready.

Olivia brought it to her lower lips, Alex immediately feeling the euphoric sensations, her body jumping instantly. "Is that ten?"

Olivia nodded, kneeling in between the attorney's parted legs. Olivia continued, the tip entering the blonde, Alex moaning and bringing her arms down to either side of her, clutching the sheets, as Olivia entered further with her right hand, caressing her belly and breasts with the other hand.

"God, Olivia…just like that…"

Olivia continued pumping the appendage in and out of the blonde until she was three quarters of the way inside. Olivia lifted herself to speak closer to the attorney, still pumping the toy in and out, "Want a higher level?" she whispered.

Alex gasped, her head tilted back. She nodded quickly, moaning her answer, "One level…up…"

She heard the toy increase in speed ever-so-slightly but the vibrations increased immensely. "Oh, God!" Alex cried, eyes popping open and looking at the brunette. "That…did it!" she squeaked. "I'm—uh…." She peaked, her breath catching before intense spasms took over her body, intensified by the vibrating cock. "Uh, uh…wait…!" she moaned as a second orgasm rolled through her, unaware that it was coming. "Oooooooh," she cooed, smiling as her body came down and Olivia removed the appendage. Olivia moved back up and tongued the attorney's neck again, Alex feeling a slight stinging pain there.

After a few moments of recovery, Alex said softly, "I have a feeling I'll be upset with you when I look in the mirror…"

Olivia said nothing but Alex turned her head to find a closed eyed, smiling brunette laying next to her on her own pillow, sheet pulled up to her waist, beautiful breasts exposed. "I plead no contest…"

… … … … … …

"We need something nice, Liv…not just a 2-liter of Sprite and a bag of Doritos."

"You are wrong for that, Alex Cabot. Wrong for that…" Olivia shook her head.

It was Wednesday evening and the women stood in the gift basket section of Dean & Deluca's with very little time left to choose. It was six o'clock and the ladies were expected at Charles and Landon's in thirty minutes. They were dressed and ready to go but Alex was feeling indecisive.

"Jesus, Alex…I know we can't bring chips and soda…how about this?" Olivia held up a pre-made, cellophane wrapped basket filled with chocolates, fudge sauces, and an assortment of nuts."

"Too sweet, too much sugar. Something more savory."

Olivia held up another basket, this one filled with hard salamis, jams, crackers, and cheeses. "It's got brie…my favorite!" Olivia chided.

Alex smirked at the brunette. "That'll do but we need a bottle of nice wine to go with it…" Alex began looking around the store and spotted the wine aisle, Olivia following with the basket.

After a few minutes of Alex looking at bottles, Olivia watching other patrons, bored out of her mind, Alex finally chose a bottle. "Let's go…"

"Well, what is it?"

Alex looked at Olivia impatiently, "It's a Brick & Mortar, Pinot Noir 2011. Let's go!" She smiled.

The ladies checked out and made their way to the car, parked at the end of the street, Olivia struggling to keep up with the blonde's long legs and greater familiarity with three-inch heels. "Wow…forty-five dollars for a bottle of wine, one-fifty for the basket." Olivia breathed as they got in the car, putting their seatbelts on. "They'd better have some good food…"

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be up to par, Liv. Little do they know they have two gourmet foodies living above them." Alex squeezed her cheeks and planted a light kiss on the brunette, shifted into drive and headed back home.

… … … … … …

"Just in time!" Landon beamed as he closed the door behind the women. Charles and Landon both exchanging kisses and hugs and taking the ladies' clutch purses.

"I'll just put these in the bedroom, in case you need to powder your noses," Charles winked.

"For you…for being such wonderful hosts and having us over…" Alex handed him the basket and Olivia handed them the gift bagged wine—Landon taking both.

"Come in, come in!" Landon motioned. "Thank you so much for these wonderful gifts!" He set them on the console next to the dining room table.

Their penthouse was exactly like Alex had imagined—very Liberace-esque. Brightly colored paintings, large canvases, a huge white piano near the large balcony windows, white leather furniture, large, silver arching lamps, a white flokati rug on the middle, brightly color throw pillows adorning the sofa. Piet Mondrian meets Elton John.

"Something smells divine," Alex commented, sliding her arm around Olivia who looked absolutely stunning in her new Kate Spade, charcoal gray sequined cocktail dress that fell at her lower mid-thigh, her charcoal pumps making her legs endlessly sexy.

Alex, herself, had chosen a black and white Tadashi cocktail dress that she had only worn one other time, and four-inch black heels.

"That's Charles' creation," Landon oozed, linking his arm with his boyfriend. "He's the chef in the family."

Just then, two tiny teacup Pomeranians came running into the room, tongues out, ears perked, excited.

"And these babies…" Landon picked both up, one in each arm, "…this one…" he shook his right arm which held a caramel-colored pup, "…is Greta, after Greta Garbo…and this one…" he lifted his left arm slightly raising the jet black dog, "…is Gregory, after Gregory Peck…"

"They're adorable…" Alex smiled.

Olivia's eyes were wide, moving into cuteness mode, she began the baby talk, "Oh, precious babies…you're just so adorable…would you like to meet our little Hillary?" She scratched the tops of both of their heads then turned and looked at Alex, smirking.

Alex couldn't help but smile.

Landon put the dogs down and looked from Alex to Olivia and back again, "You two are just so darling…I have a feeling we're gonna get along just fine…come this way, let's sit. Charles has offered to be bartender this evening. What would you like?"

The three sat on the large white leather sectional, Charles now standing, waiting for their drink orders, a metallic, pink silk scarf adding a splash of color to his black tux.

Alex looked at Olivia, "Babe?"

"Surprise me…" she smiled.

"How about you surprise both of us…our drink menu could stand some expansion."

"Oh? What is it you usually drink?"

"Usually cosmos, martinis, wine—Chardonnay or Merlot—sea breezes…nothing too flashy."

"Well, Charles will set you up with something you'll love. Right sweetie?"

"Coming right up!" he chirped then disappeared into the next room.

"So…ladies…first and foremost, tell me about your dresses…"

Alex told him about their dresses and shoes, Landon fawning all over their choices in fashion.

"Well, I knew you two ladies had style the first time I saw you. I saw you from my balcony. You were walking from the building and getting into a cab. You were dressed up to go somewhere, we had just moved in a couple of days earlier, you looked dazzling…Olivia had on an off-white strapless and you, Miss Alex, had on a sexy, skimpy black number…"

Alex looked at Olivia, "I guess that was when we went to dinner with Casey and Melinda…"

Olivia nodded, holding a caviar covered cracker in mid air while chewing.

Alex smiled at the brunette as Olivia offered her the second half of the cracker, Alex taking it into her mouth fully. Olivia's eyes dipped down to the blonde's mouth as she chewed.

Charles came out with the drinks, "I made us all the same thing…it's one of our favorites called a Sidecar—cognac, Cointreau, lemon, and sugar…"

Once everyone had a drink in hand and Charles sat, Landon raised his glass, "To Alex and Olivia, to their love and happiness, and wonderful future together."

The four clinked glasses and sipped.

Alex leaned in to Olivia and said softly, "Much better than your partner's so-called toast…" she looked at Olivia, the brunette smiling. Alex moved a wavy lock of hair that had fallen from her French twist, away from her face.

"So, Alex…you're an attorney, correct?"

Alex swallowed, nodding, "Yes…"

"How long now?"

Alex looked at the ceiling, pondering.

Olivia answered for her, rubbing her back and smiling, "Nine years…"

"Nine years, then…" Alex smiled at Olivia.

"OK, cuteness factor…off the charts…the way you two look at each other is…ugh…awe-inspiring." Charles commented, both men mesmerized by the ladies.

"And Olivia…we never found out what you do, but judging from your outfits you wear during the week, Charles and I thought you might be a high school teacher?"

Alex laughed, "With a badge and gun…" Alex added, "I guess you've never seen her sporting those?"

"A badge and a gun? Honey…_do_ tell us more," Charles oozed. "You're a cop?"

Olivia nodded, "That I am…"

"She's a detective…" Alex said proudly, her hand on the back of Olivia's neck, fingering her soft skin lightly. "NYPD Special Victim's Unit."

"How long?" Charles asked.

It was Olivia's turn to think. "A detective for ten years, a cop for four years before that."

"And how can you be thirty years old then?" Landon teased. "Those numbers do not make sense sweetheart."

They talked through a couple more drinks. They spoke of Landon's work on Broadway, costuming, choreographing, voice coaching. They spoke of Charles' career in fashion that he had pursued and become quite successful at since 1985 after quitting the baking business.

"Those cookies…" Olivia began, looking at Alex. "I absolutely couldn't control myself with your cookies, Charles."

Alex offered, "She couldn't…I tried to stop her…but with those cookies, she had a one-track mind. I tried to remind her of the dress fittings in a month…she wouldn't listen…" Alex smirked at the brunette watching Olivia flare her nostrils.

"They were absolutely amazing…please don't give us any more."

"Well, after the wedding you can pork up as much as you want. I know what to get someone for Christmas," Charles teased playfully.

Olivia's eyes lit up and she smiled. "Merry Christmas to me!"

"Cookies and some elastic-waist pants," Alex kidded. The blonde leaned in and kissed the brunette's cheek, not able to resist her giddiness.

… … … … … …

OOO

Towards the end of a delicious, three-course dinner of tomato basil soup, beef bourguignon, fingerling potatoes, creamed spinach, and then a dessert of homemade mint chocolate cheesecake, the two couples sat around the dinner table, a contented buzz sweeping over them as they sipped coffee and Olivia, eyes glazed over from contentment, picked at her dessert with her fork—too full to eat full bites but it was too good to leave on the plate.

Alex reached over and placed her hand on the brunette's forearm, snapping the brunette from her reverie. Olivia looked up, into contented blue, and smiled.

"So, how is everyone taking your marriage?" Charles asked.

Olivia looked at Alex, both women's faces becoming serious.

"Babe?" Olivia offered for Alex to speak.

Alex cleared her throat and took Olivia's hand in her own, intertwining her fingers. "Not everyone has been accepting and that's been hard but, most people have come around."

Landon and Charles both simply nodded their understanding.

"But we've had each other…we've been through this together, right Babe?"

"Absolutely…" Olivia smiled, her eyes misting slightly.

"Anyone else and it never would have worked…believe or not…" Alex smiled at the brunette, thumbing in her direction, "…this one is hilarious…makes me laugh all the time…"

"Oh, I can see that…she's got that underlying sarcasm just floating beneath the surface, a sparkle in her eyes. I also see she might have a spunky temper…" Landon smiled. "But you, as well, Alex…I think that's what makes you both so passionate about life, about each other…"

Alex gripped Olivia's hand more firmly and looked into the brunette's eyes. "That we do have Landon…absolute passion…" Alex smiled and leaned in to give Olivia a kiss, soft yet gentle, Olivia breathing into the touch.

… … … … … …

After the women left, goodbyes said, another box of cookies shoved their way—thanks Charles—the women headed leisurely down the hallway, arms around each other, bumping hips.

"So…can you believe that?" Olivia asked as she pressed the button on the elevator.

"What? Michelle and Andy? Doesn't surprise me." Alex said, stifling a yawn.

"A foursome? You mean to tell me you knew that's why they were looking at us like that on that one day?"

"I had a feeling…they looked liked the type…" the doors opened and the two walked in together, Alex pressing the button before pressing Olivia up against the wall, hands on her hips, the blonde's eyes sleepy. "Why? You interested?" Alex smirked before kissing the brunette's cleavage, her tongue darting out.

"Uhhh…"

"Don't tell me you're thinking about it…" Alex pulled away.

"No…absolutely _not _thinking about it but, you can't ask me a question like that and have your tongue where you have it, Babe…because no coherent, logical answer will come from me…"

"Cuz…I will _never_ share you, Liv…" Alex began kissing Olivia's neck as the doors opened, the women breaking their hold and walking through them as Olivia got her keys out.

"The only way anyone else is going to make love to me, Al, is if I'm a cold, dead corpse."

"Nice visual, Babe…" Alex smirked. "Sexy corpse…sexy peasant girl…"

The brunette unlocked the door and they went inside, closing and locking it behind them.

"Maybe we can be sexy corpses for Halloween…?" Olivia joked.

The two women tossed their clutch purses on the sofa before entering each other's arms once again.

Olivia studied Alex's face, her fingers touching her cheek and jaw delicately. "I never told you how much I love it when you pout and chew bubble gum…"

"Simultaneously?" Alex leaned in for a kiss.

"Separately but, I'm sure simultaneously would be cute, too…" Olivia kissed Alex savagely, her tongue leaving no question of where it would lead.

"O…livia," Alex whispered against her neck as the brunette's hands clutched the blonde's backside firmly.

"More cookies means more sex…" Olivia smiled, her forehead pressed to the attorney's.

"Well, let's go burn some calories, then…"

… … … … … …

**A/N: **

**Oh, how I would love to have cocktails and dinner with Landon and Charles!**

**As always, I would love to hear what you think…what you liked…what you didn't like…please read and review!**

**Up next: Bridal shower held by Mom, Aunt Jane and the other SVU ladies. After that, a minor accident for Olivia at work—nothing major but one that involves loopy pills.**


	39. Chapter 39

39

AAA

They felt like a vice on her lower back—the cramps had crept in overnight and were now squeezing the breath out of the blonde attorney, not letting up and increasing in intensity with every second that passed. She had started in the middle of the night, Alex having to put a feminine product in around three in the morning. Now, at eight-thirty, she moaned into the pillow as she rolled onto her side, quietly announcing her pain.

"Babe?" Olivia questioned from behind her.

She felt a soothing hand on her back, scratching in between her shoulder blades before moving to her shoulder and rubbing, then felt the brunette move in closer behind her.

"Alex…you OK?"

"No…cramps…" Her voice was scratchy, unsteady.

"Here…let me get you some Advil…" Olivia started to get up.

"No…stay…" Alex rolled onto her back and held her arms out towards the brunette, Olivia smiling instantly.

Olivia climbed back towards Alex and they wrapped their arms around each other. Alex closed her eyes, inhaling the brunette's comforting scent.

"Mmmm…they feel better already…" Alex smiled into Olivia's hair, breathing in the faint floral scent of her conditioner. "Don't go…let's stay like this all day…"

Olivia laughed against Alex's neck. "Bridal shower tonight, Babe. It _is_ Saturday. At least you can sleep for a little bit today, rest." Olivia pulled away and stroked the attorney's face, her forefinger trailing down her chin and in between her breasts as she bit her lower lip.

"We have to be out of here by five and they said not to come back until seven…" Alex yawned widely and then closed her eyes. "Jeez…" he hand flew to her stomach and she winced, "…sharp pain…"

"Al…let me get you that Advil and your morning coffee and paper…you stay here, you hear me?" Olivia pointed at the blonde, smirking.

"Yes, ma'am…I hear you…" Alex smiled, yawning once again.

Olivia stood from the bed and Hillary jumped off of the bed with her, following the brunette out of the room—feeding time.

Alex hadn't slept well last night and it was catching up with her. She stared at the ceiling, watching the rotating blades of the lazy fan. She heard all of the comforting sounds of their daily morning routines—Olivia in the kitchen, coffee grinder rattling, rinsing the coffee pot, opening and closing the cabinets, talking to Hillary in her sing-songy voice, Hillary's soft mew answering back, the clang of a metal spoon against their feline's ceramic dish, the front door opening and closing, plastic being removed from the newspaper, the TV news being turned on, volume low, Olivia giving her opinion to the weatherman, and the low whirr of the fan above—all adding to Alex's feeling of happiness of the life she and Olivia shared.

She felt her lower lip tremble and a warm tear roll down her cheek. She quickly wiped it away when she heard the brunette pad into the room.

"What is a _ten percent_ chance of rain? Why don't they just say it's not gonna rain? I mean…" The brunette sat down on the edge next to Alex, put the glass on the bedside table, and began opening the safety lid of the Advil bottle, shaking two tablets out, "…if there's a ten percent chance that _I _will do something, you can count on me _not_ doing it…Here you go, Babe…" Olivia held out two reddish-orange tablets in the palm of her hand and took the glass of water, holding it in the other. "The coffee is brew—Al?"

Alex shook her head, feeling her lip quavering again. "Don't mind me…"

Olivia set the tablets on the bedside table and the glass of water down, taking the blonde's hand in her own. "What is it? Are your cramps that bad? Maybe we should go to the—"

Alex sat up, almost too dramatically, and took the brunette into a tight hug, clutching her as though it would save her life. "Twenty-eight days, Baby…Twenty-eight…"

"Shhh…" Olivia rocked the blonde, rubbing her back soothingly. "I know, Al…it's happening…"

Alex heard the smile in her fiancé's voice. She pulled away, looking into the most gorgeous, chocolate pools she had ever seen. Her lips so full, naturally pink and kissable, that beautiful nose, freckles on her cheeks a larger one right at the point of the corner of her lip on her left side. All these nuances, the blonde had memorized—a large freckle on her right forearm, a scar on her left eyebrow. If Alex had to draw Olivia from memory, she would have no problem.

"What, Alex?" Olivia asked softly, bringing the blonde's hand to her mouth and kissing softly.

Alex cupped the brunette's jaw with her hand, "I just love you so much Olivia Benson." Alex closed her eyes and smiled. "You make me so happy, Baby." She opened her eyes, looking Olivia's face over, looking at her exposed cleavage in between her parted lapels.

Olivia looked down at her robe and then back up at Alex. "You are insatiable…"

"Me? Don't even try it…Who's this?..._Alex…" _The blonde mimicked, "…come _fuck_ me…what was _that_?"

Olivia's body started shaking, laughter taking over. "It was pretty funny and aren't we glad we can laugh about it now?"

"I still can't laugh about it. I haven't seen her yet and tonight will be the first time since that phone conversation."

Olivia started laughing even harder, leaning her forehead against the blonde's shoulder.

Alex couldn't help it; she joined in on the laughter, shooting pain to her lower abdomen. "Ooooh, ouch…" she said calmly.

"Here…" Olivia composed herself, if only for the time being, and retrieved the tablets and water.

Alex could hear the coffee pot making its final drips of coffee, breathing, sputtering, and sighing as the last of the hot steam escaped.

"Let me get both of us some coffee and we can sit in bed and read the paper. OK, Baby?"

Alex smiled, downing the two pills before handing Olivia the glass and leaning back against the pillows. "OK, Liv…"

Olivia turned to leave and was at the doorway when the blonde called out to her, "Hey, Liv…"

Olivia turned, smiling, then laughing, obviously remembering the phone call, "I love you…"

"I love you, Al…" Olivia laughed all the way down the hallway.

… … … … … …

OOO

Focused on an article in _The New York Times_ about legislations banning driving and talking with cell phones, Olivia absentmindedly reached over and intertwined her fingers with Alex's long, delicate, porcelain digits, finishing up the last sentence of the article and then looking at their joined hands, admiring the contrast of their different skin tones. The detective had her section of the newspaper propped up in front of her with her right hand, folded under and resting on her upper thighs, their hands lying in the small space between them.

Olivia looked over at the blonde, paper on her lap, glasses on, eyes closed, a slight smile on her face. Olivia studied her smooth alabaster skin, virtually flawless, that cute, patrician nose—regal, yet sensitive—those dark eyebrows that contrasted and played off of her crystal blue eyes—the eyes the detective seemed to always get lost in, and that mouth—that mouth that Olivia had admired from day one of their reuniting—remembering what it could do—its perfect pink plush perfection sucking, kissing, nipping—

"Babe?"

Olivia blinked hard, licking her lips for moisture and clearing her throat. "Hey, Al…"

"I felt like one of Charles' cookies just then…" Alex smirked.

Olivia narrowed her eyes and cocked her head, smiling. "You _looked_ like one of his cookies for a moment…" Olivia put the paper to her right and rolled onto her left side, propping herself up with her left elbow. "Do you ever think about what our kids will look like? I mean…how much of each of us they'll have?"

Alex smiled, "I do…but I already told you, I would rather they look like you…"

"I wish they could be a little of both of us…you know?"

Alex's face turned serious. "Not possible, Babe…unfortunately…"

Olivia looked down, rubbing Alex's thumb knuckle with her thumb.

"Does that bother you, Liv? That half will be someone we don't know?"

Olivia looked up, thinking.

"Babe?"

"No, but I want to be honest with our children. I want them to know everything from the beginning. I don't want them to find out later on in life…and then be upset with us for not telling them sooner."

Alex scooted her body up and lay back on the propped pillows. "Come here," she motioned for Olivia to put her head on her chest.

Olivia moved closer and did just that, her hand resting on the blonde's waist and lightly caressing her side with her thumb.

"I believe in honesty, too, Liv…right from the start. Once they're old enough to understand where babies come from, they should know. And if we adopt, they should be told at a young age, as well.

"I love that we agree on that, Baby…" Olivia smiled and lifted her head to look at the blonde, studying her tired eyes, noting dark circles there. "You're tired…"

At the word _tired_, Alex yawned, covering her mouth and smiling. She only nodded.

"Well, it's…" Olivia reached over for her phone and peered at the screen before setting it back and returning to propping herself on her elbow, "11:30 right now." Olivia sat upright and placed her hand on the blonde's thigh, squeezing it gently. "You sleep for a couple of hours…I'm gonna go to the dry cleaners and pick up our dresses for tonight, make a deposit at the bank, my watch is ready at the jewelers—the clasp was broken—and we need more coffee and oatmeal and wet kitty food from the market. Do you need me to pick anything up, stop anywhere?" Olivia stood from the bed and stretched.

Alex sat up, watching her fiancé. "I can go with you, if you want…" The blonde's eyes drooped.

Olivia smiled and came around to Alex's side and gently pushed the blonde back against the pillows, "Relax, Al…rest. _Rest up_, is what I should say…" Olivia winked.

"Oh, yeah? Detective…do you have something planned?"

Olivia hovered over a reclining Alex, "You never know, Babe." She kissed the blonde. "I just meant for the shower…but your mind always goes elsewhere…"

"It just seems that with you I always need to remain alert. Yeah…and it's always _my_ mind that goes elsewhere. My mind, _surprisingly_, is not on elsewhere, Babe. Unfortunately the 'crimson tide' is here for a few days…"

Olivia pulled her robe off of her arms and lay it on the bench, then strolled nude over to the dresser, retrieving a pair of white, silky panties and a matching bra and began putting them on.

Olivia heard Alex moan. Olivia turned and smiled at the attorney who was now biting her lower lip and looking Olivia's body over appreciatively.

"Could you get me some tampons, Babe? Oh, and some toothpaste?"

Olivia stopped, bra straps slid halfway up her arms, smirking at the attorney. "Tampons, yes. Toothpaste, no."

"Do we have any chocolate or any ice cream?" Alex asked.

"Chocolate, no. Ice cream, maybe. If we don't what kind do you want?"

Alex thought for a moment, looking up at the fan.

Olivia jokingly looked up at the fan, as well, continuing to clasp her bra. "Are we asking the ice cream gods for guidance?"

Alex laughed, shaking her head. "How about mint chocolate chip, since that's your favorite…"

"Awww, Baby…for _me_?"

"But, then again, all ice creams are _your_ favorite."

"You just killed that sweet moment…sweet then…_slam_!" Olivia began putting on a pair of jeans and a v-neck red, tight Yankees t-shirt on.

"My t-shirt looks a million times better on you, Babe. It's never looked better on a woman…it was meant to be, for you to wear my shirts, Liv, and fill them out so nicely…" 

"What can I say…_we_ were meant to be…if only for the shirts…" Olivia leaned over Alex just as Hillary was jumping on the bed to join the blonde. Their furry friend circled around a couple of times and then sat, throwing her weight against Alex's side, the attorney letting out an _umph_. The furry feline closed her eyes, her purrs filling the space of the bedroom.

"Well, it looks like our baby will keep you company. I'll be back in a little bit. Text or call if you need anything." Olivia kissed Alex softly.

"Can I make an obscene call or text?"

Olivia laughed, "If it's a call, I can't guarantee I can talk dirty back to you, depending on where I am. A text…I might have your eyes popping out of their sockets…"

"Is that a dirty text challenge?"

"Since you like challenges so much, Miss Type A…"

"Oh, it's on, Liv…"

Olivia winked and stood, walking toward the door, turning before she left, she blew a kiss to her fiancé.

… … … … … …

By five o'clock that evening, the ladies were on their way in a taxi to the movie theatre—an old, landmark movie theatre that was playing hits of the eighties all month. It was a dank, musty, moldy building that Olivia was sure had rats within a three foot radius. Earlier, when walking up the aisle to the seats Olivia was clutching Alex's arm tightly as the brunette scanned for nastiness of any kind—rats, roaches, underwear, used prophylactics. This particular week, they were showing Molly Ringwald movies for fifty cents and served popcorn for a dollar, and the women chose _Sixteen Candles,_ even though both had seen it more than twenty times in their youth.

They had given Casey the key the day before and the redhead was meeting the rest of the ladies—Mom and Aunt Jane included—to get the penthouse ready for the shower that was to occur at seven.

Now, sitting in the darkened theatre, the movie having just started, Olivia noticed that she and Alex were the only others there, save for an elderly man in the fourth row. Olivia could see the top of his bald head from where she and Alex were sitting in the back row.

Olivia felt something crawling on her left shoulder and she jumped ten feet, standing immediately and shaking and brushing herself and her hair off.

Alex doubled over with laughter and Olivia heard, "It was me," being whimpered from the blonde. "God, you're jumpy…" she continued laughing and once Olivia had sat back down, the attorney demonstrated the "bug crawling" on her shoulder with her fingertips once again.

"Jesus, Alex…please, _don't _do that…" Olivia shook, a chill overtaking her being. Olivia reached to her left and picked up the popcorn bag that she had set on the empty chair—thank God or else the popcorn would have gone everywhere.

Olivia held the popcorn bag in front of the blonde and Alex reached, without looking, her eyes fixed on the screen, her hand running into Olivia's breast instead.

"Really, Alex?"

Alex laughed, "Liv…I was trying…it was an accident…" Alex continued laughing.

"Next thing I know you'll try that stretching/arm around the shoulder thing. If you wanted to cop a feel, all you had to do was ask."

"Is that what you told all the boys in junior high? Ms. I-had-boobs-in-seventh-grade."

The old man in the front turned around and shushed the women.

"What is that guy even _doing_ here?" Olivia asked.

Olivia saw Alex laughing hysterically next to her, hardly any sound coming from the shaking blonde—only small squeaks and whimpers. Olivia just studied the blonde, smiling at the cuteness of her giggle attack. Olivia turned her body to face Alex who was still laughing. The attorney lifted her glasses and wiped her eyes before beginning to settle down slightly, a small laugh escaping every five seconds or so.

"You OK?"

"Yeah," Alex laughed. "I haven't had a laugh attack like that since elementary school." Alex cleared her throat, still smiling and shaking her head.

Olivia held out the bag again. This time, Alex took the whole bag and set it on the chair to her right before moving in towards Olivia and placing a palm on each breast, and squeezing firmly. The attorney pressed her lips to Olivia's.

While kissing, they spoke softly.

"I want you to remember…Babe…" Olivia tried, Alex biting her lower lip.

"I know what you're gonna say and I don't care…I don't mind pleasing you…" Alex said against the brunette's mouth.

"It's up to you, Babe…I don't have a problem with you pleasing me for the next few days…you know that…Unlike you, being the one who always wants to get off together…I have no shame and I have no problem being served…"

Alex pulled away, smiling. "I do it to watch your pleasure, Babe…hmph…but I see some people are more selfish than others…" Alex smirked and then kissed the brunette once more before leaning back and putting her head on the detective's shoulder, bringing the bag back over in between them and intermittently taking popcorn.

The movie lasted an hour and a half—just enough time for the women to get back to the penthouse by seven. Olivia had texted Casey before they left the theatre, the redhead wanting to know specifically when they were leaving, in order for the plan to go accordingly.

Riding the elevator up to the fifteenth floor, Olivia looked at Alex, standing in the corner of the gold-walled box. The blonde was smiling, her hands clasped behind her, hair down. She looked so beautiful.

"These fluorescent lights really bring out the blue in your eyes," Olivia said with a gruff New York accent.

"And the golden walls do wonders for your complexion and really highlight the yellow tones of your skin, Babe…" Alex countered, both women now smiling. "I'll bet I look jaundiced…" Alex turned and looked at herself in the mirrored walls.

"You look beautiful, Al…" Olivia came up behind her, resting her chin on the blonde's shoulder, "…you ready?"

"With you by my side? Ready for anything…."

AAA

The doors opened and Alex saw her mother and Aunt Jane standing outside the penthouse door, facing them and smiling. Alex looked at Olivia and took her hand as they approached the older women.

"Oh, Alex…" Alex's mom smiled, taking her daughter into her arms.

More hugs and hellos were exchanged among the four women.

"Now…you're not supposed to see, so…we have these bandanas for you…" Mrs. Cabot held up a folded red bandana and Aunt Jane a folded black bandana.

Alex smiled at Olivia, the brunette squeezing her hand ever so slightly.

"We're gonna lead you two through the living room and back to the bedroom, let you get changed, and then enter the party!" Her mother was so excited, Alex couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds good, Mom…" Alex said softly, kissing her mother on the cheek.

Aunt Jane was practically jumping up and down, a giddy smile on her face. The ladies turned around and Cathy and Jane began putting the blindfolds on them, taking their hands after they had done so.

Alex heard the handle being turned, the door creaking open, then whispers and shushes from voices as they passed inside. Alex smiled, the corner from the bandana hanging into her mouth. Alex heard her mother's voice next to her as they continued walking, "Everyone is here, Alex…just a few more feet."

She felt Olivia's toe step on her heel as they walked blindly back to the bedroom, Alex almost tripping.

"Sorry!" Olivia spouted.

Alex stopped, Olivia running into her, and fixed the right heel that had come off on her burlap Tom's. They kept moving and finally made it to the bedroom, hearing the door close.

"OK…you can take off the blindfolds…" Aunt Jane chirped.

Alex and Olivia removed them simultaneously, smiling at each other and wincing slightly from the light.

"You two change and we'll come back in a couple minutes. Don't take long…like I said…everyone is here!" Alex's mother beamed and linked arms with Aunt Jane and left, closing the door behind them.

The women had already gotten their outfits ready and had them hanging in the closet next to the door. Olivia walked in and got them, laying the freshly dry cleaned outfits on the bed—Olivia's white with black polka dot, strapless, form-fitting dress, and Alex's coral, linen, sleeveless pant suit. Olivia began taking the plastic off of Alex's pantsuit before removing her own.

Alex removed the last of her clothing, putting it in the hamper, left in her lacy, lavender bra and thong. "It should be fun to see what kind of gifts they got…what they think we'll like…what they deem appropriate with this particular crowd. I'm kind of afraid to see some of their choices…" Alex smiled, stepping into the sink area to brush her teeth.

Olivia removed her own clothing, save for her black lacy panties and matching demi bra, and entered the toilet area, pulling her panties down and sitting. "I think we might see the whole spectrum tonight…" Olivia smiled, wiped, flushed, and stood, moving in and bumping hips with Alex before washing her hands. "It sure smells good out there…" Olivia tried, looking at Alex in the mirror.

"I don't know how you haven't gained weight from those cookies, Babe…" Alex looked at Olivia's midsection and ass in their reflection.

"I've been working out at work, Al…I take a midday run and do weights, then shower, and then get back to work. You've had working lunches every day this past week and rather than sulk in my sushi, or pout in my pasta, I've been using that time to keep my body presentable for you, Baby…" She let Alex spit before planting a kiss on the blonde.

"Well, here's to working lunches…" Alex's eyes roamed Olivia's body.

A knock was heard at the door, then an entry. "Yoo hoo…" Mrs. Cabot cooed.

"Mom…" Alex tried to bring a face towel to cover herself.

"Oh, Alex…come on…I'm your mother…I've seen everything…stop that silliness."

"But…Olivia…" Alex tried to protest.

"I'm fine if they are…" Olivia added casually, beginning to brush her own teeth at the sink.

Alex smiled at Olivia in the mirror and then walked to the bed and began dressing.

Aunt Jane sat on the bed, looking at Olivia's figure. "I remember when I used to look like you two. It seems like ages ago." Her eyes glazed over in remembrance. "Everything was in the right place; nothing had been touched by gravity yet."

"Aunt Jane…you're still just as beautiful…"

"Oh, pish posh!" She playfully swatted the air.

As the women finished getting ready, they spoke of the impending divorce, how Aunt Jane was still going through with it, how she wanted to make a brand new start, and how she was going to stay in Southampton with the Cabots for a little while longer. Mrs. Cabot told Alex and Olivia that Kathy couldn't make the shower because Eli was sick, and that Constance called the beach house asking for Alex's number and that Mrs. Cabot had invited the tall brunette to come to the bridal shower but she had declined—she didn't want to intrude—saying she would get in touch with Alex soon. Her mother also informed her that Constance had sent a bridal gift with her and it was out in the living room, a huge basket of some sort.

By the time Alex and Olivia were ready, Aunt Jane and Cathy Cabot had gotten rather comfortable and had taken it upon themselves to lie down, their heads resting on the pillows, as they watched the younger women get ready and talk. Apparently they had both had a couple of glasses of wine while getting the party ready—all the hostesses had.

"All set!" Alex said enthusiastically.

Olivia helped Aunt Jane up and Alex her mother, and the foursome exited the bedroom, Alex turning off the light before they left.

… … … … … …

OOO

Olivia and Alex stayed almost glued to each other all evening, both wanting to touch and be close to the other. This was their bridal shower—Alex was still in awe and Olivia would catch her eyes watering every now and then throughout the evening, Olivia leaning in and catching eyes with the attorney, before both smiling their understanding.

Food had come and gone and was still sitting out for people to help themselves. They had filled their plates with various hors d'oeuvres—bacon wrapped asparagus, spinach phyllo triangles, Asian meatballs, baba ganoush and pita crackers, a veggie tray, and a cake hidden inside the white cardboard box on the kitchen island. Apparently, Casey had gotten it and was worried about the reaction of the crowd. She had ordered it, she claimed, when slightly tipsy one night, and then had forgotten about it until they called her the previous day to tell her it was ready. Olivia was dying to know what was under the lid.

Wine glass in hand, the detective crept into the kitchen, keeping her eye on Casey as the redhead spoke about a date she had a few days ago. Olivia touched her forefinger to the lid and began to lift, a yell coming from the sofas.

"Don't…you…dare!" Casey warned, getting up and walking into the kitchen, grabbing the cake and moving it to the counter, arms spread out to the sides on the counter behind her, protecting it with her body.

"I wanna see…" Olivia whined, now on three glasses of wine. Olivia tried to reach around Casey, the women entering a shoving match of hips, butts, and arms.

"Jesus, Olivia, you're strong!" Casey breathed.

"That's my girl," Alex said before sipping her chardonnay and pouring another glass, holding the bottle out to give refills.

Olivia pretended to give up and took her glass, holding it out to Alex, Casey following. "Thanks, Babe…" Olivia, with stealth-like ability and speed, managed to get the lid up, her eyes going wide at what she saw." Her jaw dropped, eyes wide, a slow smiled creeping across her face. "Casey Novak…you dirty girl…"

Alex came up and peered at the cake over Olivia's shoulder. "Jesus, Casey…what were you thinking?

… … … … … …


	40. Chapter 40

40

OOO

Casey looked guiltily at Olivia and then back at Alex.

"You couldn't have gotten something with…like…I don't know…flowers?" Olivia asked, trying not to laugh.

"What…did you try and change it, Case?" Alex held her glass close to her mouth her other arm crossed over her belly.

"I tried to make it into a cat face…see…there's the eyes, the nose, the whiskers…"

Olivia smiled now, looking at Alex.

Alex continued, speaking to Olivia. "Those are _your _boobs, Babe…not mine. And that ass…_could_ be mine…" Alex tilted her head as though studying it.

Casey had apparently tried to make the breasts into large eyes, and the butt below it into the part of the cat that holds the whiskers, a big, spherical glop of brown frosting in between for the nose.

Casey closed the lid quickly and took it into the laundry room, setting it on top of the dryer, her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

Olivia came up behind the red head, putting her hands on her shoulders. "So you got a cake with tits and an ass on it…so what…" Olivia tried to help.

"So, it doesn't look like that Bill the Cat from Bloom County?"

Alex and Olivia both shook her heads, trying not to laugh.

"It's OK, Case…I think I have a container of German chocolate frosting in the pantry…do you wanna spread it on top? Maybe say it's the Sierra Nevadas?" Alex studied the cake, obviously pondering the routes they could go.

"Ooooh! Or our honeymoon in Montana," Olivia added enthusiastically, nodding and smiling.

Casey nodded her head, a slight smile creeping across her face. "Thanks, guys…"

"OK, honey…"Alex looked at Olivia who had her hand on Casey's back, rubbing reassuringly. "Don't worry, Case, we'll fix it. I think I even have some little umbrellas and we could say it's the beach…since Liv and I like the beach so much," Alex brought the frosting container and a knife to Casey. "Here you go…"

"I'm so sorry…I thought I fixed it…so, not like a cat?"

"Not at all," Olivia said softly, staring at the cake, smiling.

"Present time!" Aunt Jane called from the living room.

"You do this…" Olivia started, patting Casey's shoulder reassuringly, "…and we'll go in there, OK?"

Casey nodded, "Thanks for understanding…." She smiled.

The women took their wines into the living room, placed them on the coffee table, and sat in two of the dining room chairs set out for them, facing everyone, the other women sitting all around in a semi-circle, some on sofas, some sitting on the floor, all with wine in hand. Katie had become designated gift distributor and handed Alex and Olivia a large basket that must have been two feet wide, one foot deep, and three feet high and was heavy. Through the clear cellophane, Olivia could see it was from the pricey store L'Occitane and was filled with bubble baths, soaps, shower gels, sponges, loofahs, soap gloves, perfumes, and more. "From Constance…" Olivia stated, handing Alex the sealed card. Olivia knew, from seeing these particular baskets at Saks that Constance had spent over $400, maybe even $500 for this basket. The detective loved their products but never purchased any, not able to justify spending fifty dollars on a tube of shower gel. Now, she was more than excited to try them out.

Alex took the proffered envelope and slipped the card from its enclosure, reading it to herself before leaning over and handing it to Olivia.

"She says she wished she could be here but that she wants to take Olivia and I out for dinner some time."

That was the truth, Olivia scanned the card and that's exactly what it said.

Alex leaned in to the brunette, "I can't wait to use these with you, Liv…it's like she knows how much you love your baths…" Alex smiled and kissed Olivia softly on the lips.

Olivia placed the thirty-pound basket on the floor, Melinda moving it off to the side.

Melinda smiled, leaning into Olivia, the ME's hand on her shoulder for inebriated support. "Next one is mine…I think you'll like it…" Melinda handed Olivia an envelope.

"Thanks Mel…" Olivia handed the card to Alex. "Do the honors, Babe?"

"But, of course…" Alex slid her long finger underneath the flap and took the card out, reading the front aloud, "Marriage lets you annoy that special someone…" Alex opened the card, a gift card falling out. Olivia leaned over to get it, her head in Alex's lap attempting to reach behind the blonde's chair. Olivia looked up at Alex and smiled, the attorney smirking back. Alex continued reading the inside, "…for the rest of your lives…here's wishing the two coolest chicks I know all the happiness in the world. All my love, Melinda…"

Alex's eyes filled with tears, her mother, next to her, handed her a tissue.

Olivia was still trying to reach the card on the floor, her face still in Alex's lap. Alex started laughing, "Jeez, Liv…"

"Here…" Katie finally stood, smiling. "You've struggled long enough…I was having too much fun watching you!" she giggled. Katie retrieved the gift card from behind Alex's chair and handed it to Olivia.

"Thanks, Katie…" Olivia turned it over in her hand. "Ooooh, Williams-Sonoma!" Olivia looked at the card's worth—three-hundred dollars. "This is too much, Melinda."

"Not for you two…you two deserve it. So…go crazy! I'd love to be there with you two in the store, when you can't decide what to buy…" she smiled and downed the rest of her wine, taking one of the numerous bottles from the coffee table and topping off everyone else's before her own.

"We'll let you know, Mel…we'll have to make a day of it…lunch and then a shopping spree."

"Sounds good…besides…O'Halloran and Morales went in on the card with me." She winked.

Casey finally joined the group, a hesitant look on her face.

"Everything OK, Case?" Alex questioned.

"I think so…" she tried, looking around at the others' faces. "Mauna Loa, here you come!" She raised her glass in the air before downing the rest and refilling her glass, looking around, and seeing that the others' had full glasses, she put the bottle back down.

"Let's open Casey's next…" Melinda smirked at the red head who had taken up residence on the floor in front of Olivia.

Casey downed a large swig of wine and then held her forehead in her hand. "There are two gifts. One is crowd appropriate and the other is not…_at all_…I suggest you wait to open the one with the red bow. The green bow is safe, hence the colors."

"Why would you bring a gift that's not appropriate, Casey?" Olivia teased. "You knew we would have women of culture here…well-respected women…"

Casey's face turned bright red. "Just…open the one with the green bow."

"I think we'll open both," Alex chimed in.

"We'd like to see both," Donnelly added.

"Olivia is right," Petrovsky began, "…the gift is with all the others, deeming it appropriate to be opened in front of everyone, correct, counselor?"

Alex looked at Olivia, the women smiling at each other.

"Hey…we won't be embarrassed…_we_ didn't buy it…" Alex added.

"You _will not_ open it…" Casey said through clenched teeth.

"Wanna bet?" Olivia threatened.

Casey contemplated, "Hmmm…and you're strong and your hips are bonier than they look…" Casey looked at Olivia. "Olivia…I'll ask nicely one time. Please, give me the red package."

Olivia shook her head, smiling, leaning forward the take a sip of wine, the red package on her lap. "You'll have to wrestle me for it."

Katie, Donnelly, and Petrovsky hooted.

"_That,_ I'd pay to see," Donnelly commented.

"Here…I'll open the red and Alex can open the green. If what's inside mine is too embarrassing to share, I will calmly close the box and we'll move on…"

Casey glared at the brunette. "Go ahead…"

"I don't know why you're mad at me…" Olivia continued, demonstrating mock shock, "…you got yourself into this, Casey." She winked at the redhead and smirked.

Both women began unwrapping their packages simultaneously. Once the bow and paper were off of both, Alex and Olivia looked at each other, smiling.

"Jesus…" Casey moaned, covering her face again.

"On the count of three?" Olivia asked.

All the women in the room counted in unison, except Casey, who was still covering her eyes. "One…two…three…"

Lifting the lids in tandem, Olivia looked in her box and Alex in Olivia's box, too, the blonde not even bothering with the green one on her lap, obviously too intent on seeing what was in the "dirty" box.

Olivia looked at Alex, smiling. "Should we take them out?"

"Maybe that…" Alex pointed one of the items in the box. "And that…but I wouldn't take _that_ out…"

"Oh, hell…take it _all_ out," Donnelly blurted. You know we're gonna see it all anyway.

Olivia started giggling, nerves taking over at what she was about to do. "Like I said…_I _didn't buy this stuff. Maybe Casey can explain what all of these do and what they're used for…" Olivia smiled.

"You're such a bitch," Casey whispered, smiling and shaking her head.

Alex pulled a package out, reading from the writing on the plastic, "3 pairs of edible underwear, _piña colada _flavor…it even has nutrition information, if you're watching your calories."

"How many calories for one pair?" Melinda asked.

"Well, these are the sugar-free version, sweetened with stevia, and they're thirty-eight calories each pair."

"A low-calorie dessert…" Petrovsky added. "With a nice cup of coffee…"

Olivia laughed again and reached into the box, lifting out a small hanger with two, lacy pairs of panties clipped on—one white, one red. Olivia examined the material. "Casey?" Olivia smiled, stretching the crotch in between her two hands. "Not much coverage…Oh, my God…" Olivia feigned shock, "…are these crotchless panties?"

"Crotchless?" Aunt Jane questioned. "Now, why would you want the—" a light bulb went on in her head, "…nevermind," she smiled, holding her glass in the air in a toast and clinking glasses with Katie and Petrovsky and Donnelly.

"Those are like the ones I found in the laundry a couple of months ago…the black ones, remember Katie? I asked you about them?"

"Yes, Catherine. But those that you found, remember, had some sort of accident, got caught on the dryer door or something, got torn. Those weren't crotchless panties…" Katie winked at Alex and Olivia, a silent understanding, relaying to the women that the portly woman tried to help them out of that situation.

"That's right…" Mrs. Cabot looked up at the ceiling, thinking, "…those were torn. Besides…what would panties like that be doing—?" Cathy Cabot looked at Olivia and Alex, her cheeks becoming rosy. "I'm going to drop it now…"

Alex looked at Olivia, the brunette's eyes widened. Olivia knew that those were hers. She had wondered where they had gone.

"And that's it…" Alex announced.

"Such a big box for only two little items?" Petrovsky questioned, smirking. "I _will _come over there, Alexandra, if you don't continue with your show and tell."

Alex looked at Olivia, who was smiling, giggling, really. Olivia reached inside the box and pulled out a fourteen-inch phallus, a double ended dildo, flesh-colored and veined, a prominent head on each end. "Casey? I don't know what this is…A back scratcher?" Olivia demonstrated by taking it behind her and rubbing her back, her body shaking with laughter.

"It's to beat you over the head with…" Casey mumbled.

"What was that, Casey?" Olivia leaned in cupping her ear. "It's to take to bed with?"

Casey reached over to Olivia's leg and pinched her calf so hard, Olivia screamed.

Olivia widened her eyes, smiling. "Casey Novak! Violence is _so_ not necessary!"

"Oh, there's one more thing in here…" Olivia reached in and pulled out a plastic, amber bottle. Olivia read the label, a photo of a man and woman, nude, in the act of passion, him kissing her neck, her leaning back in ecstasy. "Love Potion Number 69…for times you want her wetter than ever…" Olivia started laughing, putting her forehead on Alex's shoulder. "Either I'm really tipsy or that's really cheesy…" Olivia continued laughing, Alex, stroking the muscle of her shoulder, smiling as well.

"I'll go with both," Melinda interjected. She looked at Casey, shaking her head, "Casey, Casey, Casey…tisk, tisk…"

"Open the other box…the green one," Aunt Jane demanded.

Alex lifted the lid to the "appropriate" box and pulled out the item on top—a long, ivory satin robe, a black embroidered monogram on the left breast reading: _Mrs. Cabot-Benson_. Alex looked at Casey, the blonde's eyes filling with tears, and smiled at her. She handed Olivia the robe and Olivia held it up, smiling at the red head.

"You might have just redeemed yourself, Red…" Olivia smirked, laying it across her lap and placing a soothing hand on Alex's back.

Alex pulled out the other robe, this one was black satin with white lettering monogrammed: _Mrs. Benson-Cabot._

It was Olivia's turn to tear up. "Aww, Case…"

"I hope you like them…" Casey rasped. "I know you two are always joking about the name thing, so…"

Olivia stood and leaned over Casey, the red head reaching up to embrace her. "Thank you, Case…they're perfect…"

Alex was next to hug her and the blonde was too emotional for words.

The rest of the presents went as follows: Donnelly didn't know what to get so she brought them a thirty-year old bottle of Scotch that she had been waiting for the right occasion to either open or give as a gift. Katie gave them a heart-shaped photo album, empty and waiting for photos to be recorded, memories made, and she also gave them two large, white coffee mugs, each with _**MRS.**_ emblazoned on them in black lettering. Alex's mother got them four brand new cookbooks—Giada de Laurentis, Ina Garten, Bobby Flay, and Gordon Ramsey—as well as a thousand dollars worth of eight different couples culinary classes, everything from Valentines' Dinner Cooking for Two to Aphrodisiac Cooking for Couples, which her mom didn't know was one of the classes, but received cheers from the other ladies. Judge Lena Petrovsky got them a large basket of practical items such as two travel coffee mugs, two aprons, spatulas, colanders, bags of gourmet pasta and organic sauces—and a gift card for Dean & Deluca's. "I know you like that store…Alex is always talking about it. There's a surprise in each travel coffee mugs so look in them before you pour coffee in them."

Casey's turn to be bold. "Well, let's take a look right now, shall we?"

Casey grabbed the two insulated, lidded mugs from the basket, almost forcefully, Olivia too tipsy to try and grab them back. "God, I never knew you were so violent, Case…" Olivia smirked.

At this point the women had partaken in more than enough wine, empty bottles sitting everywhere, some women practically in a horizontal position, leaning against each other.

Casey unscrewed the lid on one, Alex grabbing the other mug back and opening that one. Casey pulled out hot pink, ruffled boy shorts with garters, included were black, fishnet knee highs.

A whistle was heard from a few women and some cheers.

"Yeah, Lena!" Casey cheered. "I didn't know you had it in you…"

Lena looked slyly at Casey, "Never judge a book…I just thought after overhearing a little snippet on the phone of Olivia and Alex's, shall we say, _desire_ for one another, I knew they would appreciate something like this.

Olivia looked at Alex who actually appeared rather calm, smiling slightly—no embarrassment, no regrets.

The blonde motioned her head toward Olivia, "This one is gonna look sexy as hell in this…" Alex held up the black ruffled boy shorts that were inside her cup, red fishnet thigh-highs to go with this pair. "Thank you, Lena…and I do mean _thank you_…" the blonde smiled.

The last three gifts—wine of the month club for three years from Aunt Jane which included two red and two white delivered to the penthouse monthly; Kathy sent a wrapped painting, an orange-coral watercolor of two fish facing each other, at the top it read, "Two Less Fish in the Sea" and was framed with a white, distressed, shabby chic frame.

The final gift was from three of the women who worked in Alex's office that had come—two had congregated together on the floor, the other sitting above them on the sofa. They had given the ladies a gift certificate to a place in Manhattan called _Herbal Alchemy Apothecary_, where Olivia and Alex could go and design a perfume just for each of them based on what they each liked and what they each liked on each other.

AAA

No one seemed to notice the cake, perhaps because of all of the wine consumed, but everyone just devoured it, Casey cutting into it before people really had a chance to examine it too closely.

Now, they sat, the remaining women almost sprawled out on the sofas. Petrovsky and Donnelly had left together and Alex's work mates had to leave for another co-worker's bachelorette party. So, it was just the original women—Alex and Olivia sitting on one end of the sofa, Alex's head on Olivia's shoulder, Olivia stroking the blonde's long hair, Casey next to them, Melinda next, and Aunt Jane on the end. Mrs. Cabot sat in the love seat, all to herself, Hillary—now brave enough to come out once most of the noise had died down—and leaning against Mrs. Cabot as Mrs. Cabot stroked her fur, contentedly. Everyone had their shoes off at this point some had throws across their shoulders or laps.

It had been a beautiful party, the ladies throwing it even going so far as to have two large bunches of silver and white helium balloons, a large floral arrangements with enormous, white callalillies and lavender tulips, Alex and Olivia's favorites.

The group was tired and very tipsy, the four younger women still had a wine glass in their hands, Mrs. Cabot and Aunt Jane having stopping about an hour prior, but were sipping on coffee that they brewed to go with the cake.

"I forgot to tell you…" Catherine Cabot began, her voice tired and her speech lazy, "…about Aunt Margo…"

Alex perked up slightly, lifting her head from Olivia's shoulder and clearing her throat. "Yeah? Is she OK?"

Alex's mother's face gave away the answer to that question. "She had an…episode, is what the doctors are calling it. We were out at Chamberlain's for dinner one night last week…all of a sudden, she didn't know who she was, where she was, who I was…she panicked like no one I had ever seen. Yelling, racing around the restaurant, manic, like a banshee…we called 911 because after around forty minutes we didn't know what to do, the manager didn't know what to do and didn't want her scaring the guests. He didn't want her in there and was threatening to call the police. Nothing would calm her down. The ambulance came and they had to restrain her and they admitted her to the psychiatric ward. She stayed there for two days. Then, Allen…you remember Allen her Godson? He came and got her, took her back to Florida. But it doesn't look good for her, Alex…" Mrs. Cabot's eyes were red-rimmed.

"What's gonna happen to her?" Alex asked, feeling Olivia now firmly stroking her lower back, alleviating some of the pressure from her cramps—how the brunette knew she was currently in pain, was a mystery.

"We don't know yet…probably be admitted somewhere that can take care of her…I'm going to use the ladies room, dear…" Mrs. Cabot attempted to get up from the low love seat, struggling in her state. Olivia stood quickly and held out her hand to Mrs. Cabot the other ready to guide her back as she pulled her up.

"Thank you, Olivia."

"You got it?" Olivia let go, keeping her eyes on the wobbly older woman.

"I'm fine, Dear…" She turned and smiled. Alex stood and joined Olivia, slipping her arms around the brunette's waist and kissing the back of her neck lightly.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Melinda announced, standing. "Case? You want a ride?"

Casey sat, hips scooted down, knees apart, chin at her chest, almost asleep, eyes glazed over, staring at some focal point on the coffee table.

"Casey!" Melinda tried again, the three women laughing.

"Oh…no, I'm staying _here_ tonight…there's an IKEA foldout in the office…Alex promised pancakes tomorrow morning. Olivia says they're the best…"

Olivia squeezed Alex's arms closer around her belly, turning her head to look into her eyes before the brunette kissed her gently.

Melinda turned back to Olivia and Alex.

"You can't drive…" Olivia said in all seriousness.

"No, I _can't_ drive. I called Leo."

Olivia smiled, "Ooooh, who's Leo?"

"Just a guy I met…we've been dating for about a two weeks…nothing too serious but he told me to call him if I needed a ride home…so I did…" she grinned sheepishly.

"We need to do that lunch, girl…" Olivia smiled, "…and you'll have to tell us all about Leo…"

The women hugged and walked Melinda to the door.

"Goodnight Aunt Jane." Melinda gave one last goodbye.

"Good night, Dear. It was very nice meeting you, Melinda."

"Likewise…" Melinda smiled, the three looking at Casey whose eyes were now closed, her mouth slightly parted.

Melinda exited and Mrs. Cabot came out from the bathroom. "Interesting drawing in the bathroom, Alex…" her mother smiled, stifling a yawn.

"Did you like that?"

"Well, what's not to like?" he mother giggled.

"Olivia drew that, Mom…isn't she talented?"

"Olivia?"

Olivia smiled, Alex continuing to hug her from behind. "I did do that, yes."

"Beautiful…you're a wonderful artist."

"Thank you, Cathy…like I told Alex, I just felt the inspiration…"

"Tits and ass cake…" Casey mumbled, eyes closed, then began laughing. "Tits and ass cake!" she began laughing so hard she woke herself up. "What happened?" she asked, searching the room. "Oh, still here…" she closed her eyes again, "…still in perfect paradise…" her voice trailed off as she drifted back into sleep.

"Well, I think we should all be turning in…" Aunt Jane began.

"I think you're right," Alex began. "Mom, you and Aunt Jane can take our bed It's a California King, so it's plenty big…and we changed the sheets this morning, so it's all fresh."

"Heavens, no…we will not intrude on you like that. You have a guest full-sized bed, you have this sofa sleeper, and you have the fold out bed in the office. Aunt Jane and I have already talked about it. I'll take this sofa sleeper, she's taking the guest bed, and Casey has already offered to take the fold out in the office. End of discussion."

Alex opened her mouth to try and protest, but closed it immediately when she saw her mother fold her arms. "OK," she smiled. "Let me just get some linens and a couple of blankets and pillows from the linen closet.

Alex stepped to the linen closet, just halfway down the short hallway to get them as she saw Olivia walk to the sofa, nudging Casey with her knee. The blonde brought three blankets and three pillows and laid them on the sofa.

Just then, a slight knock was heard on the door. Alex looked at Olivia and the brunette took her phone from the coffee table and looked at it.

"It's almost midnight…" Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Let me get it." She moved to the door, quickly lined up numbers of a combination on an ornate box on the entry table, and slipped her pistol from it, holding it down at her side, "Who is it?"

A muffled voice came from the other side, "Landon and Charles…"

Olivia sighed heavily and put the gun back in the box, randomly flipping the code, removed the chain and unlocked the other two deadbolts before opening the door.

"So sorry to come unannounced, but we knew you'd be up having your fun party," Landon smiled.

Olivia smiled back, "Come in, come in…"

"Well, don't you look the beauty queen tonight, Miss Thing…all you need is a sash and a tiara…" Landon looked the brunette over. He turned to Alex, "And you…I'm gonna start calling you Claudia Schiffer…Is that Anne Taylor?"

"Yes, Landon…good eye…"

"And who are these beautiful women that you've told me nothing about?

Aunt Jane and Mrs. Cabot blushed sweetly.

Introductions and kissing of the hands were made. "Well, beauty definitely runs in the family…charmed to meet you…"

Charles was holding something in his hands. From what Alex could see, it looked like a painting or drawing of some sort, wrapped in white paper and tied with a lavender ribbon.

Charles spoke, "I couldn't wait to give this to you. It just finished drying and I couldn't wait until tomorrow." Charles handed Olivia, was standing closer to him, the present.

"Well…" Landon said excitedly, "…open it!"

The men and older women sat, Olivia joining them as Alex remained standing, carefully tearing at the paper. Once she had gotten one side exposed, she looked at Olivia and then the painting, and then the men.

"Who…you…? This is beautiful…"

"Remember all those random photos Charles was taking at our dinner, like a lunatic? You were wondering why he was taking so many? This angle, that angle, candids?"

Alex nodded, "Now I know."

Olivia stood and put her hand on Alex's shoulder to look at what the blonde was looking at. The brunette's hand went to her mouth, looking at Alex and then looking at Charles. "You painted this?"

"Guilty…" Charles sang.

Alex tore the rest of the paper off, revealing what the women had been speechless over—a five foot by three foot canvas of Alex and Olivia—and not just any painting. Somehow Charles had taken candid photos of them and captured them in such a way that was awe-inspiring. The painting was their angled profiles, looking at each other, pure love in the eyes. Both women's likeness was only from the upper chest up, bare shoulders and necks, hair up and revealing a pureness, an innocent beauty and love in their faces. The coloring was perfect, capturing Alex's porcelain tone and Olivia's caramel skin, the color of each of their eyes almost too realistic in likeness. They hadn't posed for this painting, per say, but as real as it looked, it easily could have been something the ladies had posed for. Charles was amazing.

"God, Charles…" Olivia was speechless as the blonde leaned the painting against the loveseat and the blonde slipped her arms around the detective's waist from behind, once again. Alex looked around at Olivia's face, noting tears threatening to spill. Alex squeezed her tighter.

"It's absolutely breathtaking," Aunt Jane said, amazed.

"You have captured their beauty so well," Mrs. Cabot cried.

"I know just where we're gonna put that, Liv…" Alex said softly against Olivia's ear.

Olivia turned her head slightly, smiling. "Where's that, Baby?"

"Right here…above the fireplace mantle. For everyone to see."

Alex leaned in and pressed her lips to the brunette, softly, sweetly, assuredly.

… … … … … …

OOO

That night, after Landon and Charles had a sidecar drink for a nightcap—Alex and Olivia's new favorite drink thanks to them—and said their goodnights and left, but not before the women thanked the men immensely and continued to fawn over the painting Charles made.

With the other female guests settled in each of their sleeping spots for the night, Olivia flipped the bathroom light off, rubbing face cream into her cheeks, forehead, and neck while walking toward the bed.

Alex lay, propped up, hands folded across her toned belly. She smiled at the detective as Olivia rubbed some of the moisturizer into her elbows.

"Good party," Olivia smiled.

"Wonderful party, Babe…"

"How is your pain?" Olivia asked, lifting the blankets and sheets together and slipping underneath, moving close to the blonde, pressing her body to her side and wrapping her arm around her waist, her head on the pillow, eye level with the blonde.

"Mmm…not bad right now…"

"I'm sorry about your Aunt Margo…"

Alex sighed, a contented sigh, "Me, too…I know it's hard for my mom…"

Olivia nodded and then kissed Alex's jaw line gently, closing her eyes.

"How about that painting," Alex said. Olivia could hear the grin in her voice.

"Amazing…Charles is one talented man…those cookies, that painting…"

"If he weren't gay, huh?" Alex smiled.

Olivia lifted her head to look into cerulean eyes. "I don't know how he did it but he captured your absolute essence…your being…?

"Oh, yeah? My being?" Alex smiled, bringing Olivia's hand up from her waist and kissing it before resting both on her chest.

"Your beauty…inside and out, Alex…a rarity for someone to possess both." Olivia lifted up and kissed closer to Alex's mouth this time, just outside the corner of her lips.

Olivia rested her head back down on the pillow, still looking at Alex's profile.

"Look who's talking, Liv…people want to be around you, Baby…you look like an angel in that painting."

Olivia lifted up again, this time, kissing the attorney, plushness meeting plushness. Pulling away, Olivia still had her eyes closed as she spoke, "We'll have to thank them in a really special way…" Olivia began to lose steam, feeling her voice fade, her tongue too tired to talk.

"We will, Baby…Goodnight, Liv…I love you…"  
>"I…love you, Al…"<p>

… … … … … …

And they fell asleep in each other's arms, Casey's voice only vaguely heard a couple of times yelling something about tits and ass in her sleep, before all was quiet in the penthouse, sleep overtaking the women.


	41. Chapter 41

**A/N at the end.**

41

Her heart was racing, but she made no sound.

She could hear her own breathing in her head, as she crouched behind a large, metal barrel just behind the doorway in the abandoned warehouse. She tugged at the underarm of the Kevlar police vest, feeling the stickiness and moisture of damp pits and a much needed shower, and wiped her brow with the back of her hand, now perspiring from the intense heat of the enclosed space and the sweltering stagnancy of the building that they had been positioned in for almost an hour, squatting silently, waiting. Olivia's thighs were burning, feeling as though they would give out—thank God for squats and lunges.

It was four in the morning when Olivia had received the call from Cragen and then from Elliot—she and Alex both in an intertwined, deep sleep. The suspect they'd been tracking for almost a week was expected to return to this off-the-grid location and they had to move in immediately or they'd lose their chance to nail him.

So Olivia had begrudgingly rolled out of bed, leaving the warmth of Alex and the comfort of their blanketed cocoon, and leave their slumbering guests, in order to serve and protect the city on this early Sunday morning. Alex promised she would let the brunette know how everything went—including the blonde's promise to Casey about making the red head her renowned pancakes.

Elliot was crouched across from the brunette detective, on the other side of the doorway. They had waited and, as of ten minutes ago, finally heard movement—now nothing. Elliot nodded and held up three fingers. She nodded back and gripped her weapon with both hands, pointing it downward, looking at his hand intently as he counted silently…_one…two…three_. They stood, Elliot wordlessly rushing ahead first into the next room, moving forward, Olivia following close behind. Once he saw the room was empty, he announced, "Clear."

Two other men in various other rooms of the warehouse announced "clear" as well. Olivia put her gun back in her holster and looked at Elliot, both noticing a tiny door, approximately three feet tall, like that of an attic, in front of them. He nodded and her right hand went to her weapon, and her left reaching toward the handle. But before she had a chance to touch it, the door swung open with force.

She didn't know what happened. She only knew that pain ripped through her mouth, burning above her upper lip, traveling along her right cheekbone and jaw, hearing a metal pipe of some sort clang against the concrete floor. She found herself lying flat on her back, hand to her face, staring up at the fluorescent lights, blinking, finding it difficult to focus, as she felt her skin puff up beneath her fingers, almost instantaneously.

Elliot and Fin had tackled a big, muscular, bald man onto his stomach, cuffing his hands behind his back. Elliot locked the handcuffs in place.

"Ow!" the captive moaned.

Elliot slammed the side of his head onto the ground. "Shut up!"

Elliot turned to Olivia, "You OK, Liv?"

Olivia nodded, now sitting up, her legs bent to the side, one hand on the floor, the other still placed lightly on her lip and cheekbone. She blinked hard, trying to focus, now feeling blood trickle down her chin. She could taste the iron-like saltiness on her tongue and in the back of her throat, as well.

Elliot stood, "Assaulting a police officer, Frank? Not a smart guy are you?" Elliot growled. Elliot pulled the man with him, jerking him forcefully as he sneered at Olivia, and the blue-eyed detective walked him from the room.

Fin stayed behind, crouching next to her, giving her some distance.

Her eyes watered as she struggled through the pain and her blurred vision, keeping her hand to her sweat-covered skin, trying to simultaneously get on her knees in order to stand, her balance too affected to make it an easy task. Fin placed one hand underneath her elbow and the other on her waist, helping her up. She rocked slightly—seeing two of everything.

"Liv? You OK?" Fin was there, right next to her, hand on her shoulder, the other hand on her hand that was covering her mouth. "Let me see…"

Olivia took her hand away and let Fin take a look at it. From his reaction, it wasn't good.

"Ambulance is right outside…let's get you checked out. It looks like you might need a couple of stitches…come on…" He stood and helped Olivia up. She felt like she might pass out. Dizziness came in a wave, rolling through her and threatening to buckle her knees.

Once in the fresh air, she closed her eyes, glad to be out of that stifling warehouse. With Fin's arm around her, he led her to the ambulance and practically lifted her into the back and helped her sit on the stretcher inside.

The EMT questioned, "What happened?"

Fin spoke for Olivia. As he explained what happened to the young EMT, Olivia tried to put her two lips together and it felt like her lips weren't hers. From her peripheral below, she could actually see her upper lip, protruding outward. She felt her eyes fill with tears when she realized the possibilities of what could be wrong—loose tooth? Broken bone?

"Hey, hey, hey, baby Girl…it's OK…" Fin rubbed Olivia's back comfortingly. "He says all your teeth are all still there…" Fin smiled, "…but you'll need, at the most, four stitches.

The EMT tried to ease her panic, "You were lucky it wasn't a centimeter up, your nose would be broken…are you dizzy, any blurred vision?"

Olivia nodded. She tried to speak, but it came out sounding like mumbo jumbo, not able to say any letter that caused her lips to be together—b, m, p. She was already becoming overwhelmingly frustrated and this had only happened to her no more than ten minutes prior.

"We're going to need to do a CAT scan just to be sure…" he turned to Fin, "…anyone else injured or can we take off for the hospital now?"

Elliot came up to the back of the ambulance. "Hey…you OK, Liv? That son of a bitch really whacked you…"

Olivia just nodded, bringing her fingers up to her lip, lightly touching what felt like a water balloon under her finger tips but not actually feeling her own touch on her face.

"Try to keep your hands away from it," the EMT, whose badge said Reggie, advised her. "So…anyone else we're waiting for?"

"Nah, that's it, man. Only Detective Benson got hurt…" He looked at Olivia and smiled. "It's weird not hearing you talk. I'm usually so used to your voice going on and on…" He smiled at the brunette and then looked at Reggie, "Can I ride with, man?"

"Yeah, definitely.

Elliot began to close the doors. "I'll tell the Captain what happened. Take care of her…" Elliot's gaze was on Olivia as he closed the left, then the right door.

"Always…" Fin smiled.

… … … … … …

Alex needed a file that she had left on her desk in their home office. She turned the knob and it clicked and then the door squeaked as she watched the red head twitch in her sleep, the covers up and over her entire body and head. Alex grimaced, lips drawn inward as she tried to tiptoe around the fold out bed that took up most of the space of the office, not leaving any room to walk around.

Approaching the desk, the blonde hit her knee unbearably hard, squealing with her mouth closed and squeezing her eyes shut, leaning forward until the pain lessened. She reached over, across Olivia's desk, her arm now stretching further onto her own, her arms and legs now stretched to the limit, like some sort of pas de deux or a trapeze routine. She almost had the corner of the folder in her grasp when the leg that was supporting her overstretched body slid on some sort of glossy paper—probably a magazine—underneath her foot, causing her to slip and her upper torso to slam against the desk.

Casey sat straight up, covers over her head, looking left then right.

Alex whispered, "Sorry…"

Casey removed the sheet and blanket, her hair tousled and sticking out every which way, her eyes barely slits as she tried to open them. Casey closed her eyes and lay back down forcefully. "I dreamed I was in the movie _A Chorus Line_…" Casey opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbows.

Now that Casey was awake, Alex freely climbed on the bed and easily got the folder before standing again, holding it under her arm and then sitting on the edge of the fold out. "_A Chorus Line_, huh?" Alex smiled. "Maybe it's because of that song?"

Casey furrowed her brow.

"_Dance: 10; Looks: 3 _is a song in the musical…she sings about tits and asses…"

"So that _wasn't_ a dream…" Casey stared ahead at the slideshow of photos on Alex's computer that had come to life from the jarring movement on the desk—various images of Olivia, Olivia and Alex, Hillary and Olivia, Alex and her parents, Alex and Jonathan, random food pictures, Southampton, etc.

"No, Case…not a dream." Alex stood to leave. "The cake was good, by the way…" The blonde stood in the doorway, hand on the handle, ready to close it for the red head's privacy. "Pancakes in a few…"

Alex caught eyes with Casey, the fellow attorney smiling, "Thanks, Alex."

"You got it…fresh towels are folded on the counter of the sink of the master bathroom. Do what you need to do. I'll be in the kitchen…see you in a little bit…" Alex closed the door behind her.

… … … … … …

"Holy Mother of all things good and right in the world…these are delicious!" Casey spoke, food impeding her speech. She shoved another bite in without swallowing the previous one.

"Casey, Dear," Aunt Jane tried, motioning to her own mouth with her forefinger, indicating Casey had something on her mouth.

As though time would be wasted, taken away from the pancakes, Casey wiped it quickly, returning to her gorging.

Alex smiled at her mother who was shaking her head at the green-eyed attorney. "They _are _wonderful, Alex," her mother commented. "I'll have to get your recipe…I wish Olivia could be here to enjoy them with us…"

Alex swallowed a sip of coffee, "Mmm…trust me…she enjoys these all the time. I make them at least twice a week. She's the queen of the oatmeal, though. She can make a pot of oatmeal like no one's business." Alex smiled, taking a spoonful of mixed berries onto her plate.

The front door was heard being unlocked. Alex wiped her mouth and turned and smiled. Seeing Fin standing there, instead of Olivia, her smile dropped. Alex stood immediately her heart skipping a beat.

"Where's Liv?" Her voice didn't sound like her own…it sounded like a panicked woman, on the verge of freaking out, shaky and disjointed.

"Now…before you get upset…" Fin started, holding his hands up and slowly walking towards Alex, "…she's fine…"

Alex felt tears form in her eyes. She tried not to sound angry but clenched her jaw regardless, "Where _is_ she?"

"She's waiting in the car. She wanted me to talk to you, first."

"What the _hell_ happened, Fin?" She was yelling now, her fists balled at her sides. She began slipping her feet into a pair of Sebago Docksides that she and Olivia kept by the door.

"Alex…stop…" Fin put his hands on her upper arms. "Calm down. Olivia is fine. She wanted me to make sure you understood what happened before you see her."

Alex took a deep breath and closed her eyes, letting it out, before opening them again. She forced her tone to be even, calm, "What happened, Fin?"

"She got clocked by a sleazebag perp. Metal pipe to her face."

Alex's hands flew to her mouth, tears beginning to fall. "Jesus Christ!"

"She's OK, though. She had a CAT scan at the hospital and it was clear. Four stitches underneath her upper lip, at the gum line inside her mouth. Nothing broken but…I'm not gonna lie…it looks a lot worse that it is…" Fin's expression was pleading. "Also, she's a little looped up right now. When I left her in the car, she was counting the clouds in the sky and singing _I Believe I Can Fly_," he smiled.

Alex laughed lightly, wiping her nose with a tissue her mother had handed her. She didn't know when it happened, but all three women had gathered around, Mrs. Cabot's hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"She doesn't want you to be alarmed. She's afraid you're gonna freak out."

Alex shook her head, "Let's go get her…she shouldn't be sitting in the car by herself, like that…in that state…"

"I'll go get her…" Fin turned before exiting. "She's gonna be OK, Alex…OK?"

Alex nodded, looking at the tissue in her hand before wiping her nose again.

Fin turned to leave, Casey putting her hands underneath Alex's elbows. "You OK?"

Alex nodded, "The hazards of loving a police officer, right?"

Alex wondered if she could keep her expression even when she saw Olivia, or even if she would _have_ to keep her expression even. From Fin's, _and_ Olivia's trepidation about the blonde's reaction, it seemed she needed to prepare herself.

"We'll give you two some privacy, O.K.?" Aunt Jane offered.

"Let's go in the guest room, ladies," Mrs. Cabot declared.

"Thanks, guys…" Alex said softly, smiling and hugging her arms closer to her own body.

The women headed for the guest room and Alex watched the door close. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, fixing her robe and walking to the front door, that had been left open halfway, and she heard the familiar sound of Olivia's voice, singing.

Alex smiled, listening as the brunette's voice gradually got louder, the melody being _A Whole New World_ from Aladdin, complete with male and female octave voices. Alex stepped to the door and peered out, gasping and then sliding back behind the door jamb, closing her eyes, her lower lip trembling uncontrollably. She didn't want Olivia to see her reaction.

What she saw was horrifying. If it hadn't been for Olivia's hair, Olivia's sunglasses, Olivia's figure in the jeans and long-sleeved black t-shirt she had left in earlier that morning, Alex wouldn't have known it was her.

"Knock, knock," Fin tried, one hand on Olivia's waist, the other on her opposite shoulder, guiding her into the penthouse.

Olivia was smiling, her upper teeth concealed by the swelling of her lip. "Hey, Baby…" the brunette tried, her lips not quite meeting on the "b"s.

It was bad. Unlike any injury the blonde had ever seen, especially on a loved one. Blacks, purples, blues, a small, red blood-filled blister hanging from her upper lip. Her cheek was swollen—a painful golf ball-sized bump nestled among the dark hues.

"Hey, Liv…" Alex couldn't keep her expression even, couldn't stop her mouth from contorting with emotion. The blonde held her arms out and Olivia walked right into them, the women holding each other tightly.

"Al-ex…" Olivia said slowly. "Please don't be scared…it doesn't hurt at all…"

"Not with what the doc gave her," Fin winked.

Olivia's hands began rubbing up and down Alex's back, firmly stroking the muscles on either side of her spine. "Ooh, you feel so good…" Olivia cooed, "Baby…you smell so good…"

Fin smiled as Alex's eyes widened.

"No nookie, Liv…doctor said to wait a week, remember? No unnecessary pressure…" Fin shook his head, still smiling and watching Olivia's groping session.

"I don't know about _unnecessary_…" she tried to smile as she pulled away, which turned into a pout, those chocolate eyes mischievously beautiful, "but…no nookie nookie, _anyway_…Alex is being visited by…" Olivia put her hand to the side of her face, "…Aunt Flo…" The brunette whispered, trying to wink but failing miserably.

Alex looked at Fin and flared her nostrils and rolled her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

Fin continued, "Ice for an hour, every couple of hours until tomorrow. They just gave her two oxycodones about an hour ago. If she needs them, you can give her two more in about four hours. If she doesn't need them, doctor says not to have her take them. She can stick with Tylenol, if she can take the pain."

Olivia slipped her arms around Alex's stomach from behind, her right hand going to her hip and squeezing. Alex could hear the brunette breathing next to her ear.

Fin continued, still smiling at the detective's amorousness, "Stitches will dissolve in a week. Swelling should be down in a couple of days, bruising gone in a couple of weeks. But…she's gonna be fine. She's one tough girl…"

Alex jumped when she felt the brunette pinch her backside firmly. "She's obviously feeling fine," Alex smirked. "Fin…?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you go and tell Casey and my mom and aunt about what happened? They're in the guest room…"

"Sure thing, Alex…" Fin headed down the hallway, knocked on the door, opened it, and slipped inside, closing it behind him.

"Now…" Olivia began, "…alone at last…"

"Not really, Babe," Alex smiled. "Everyone is still here."

Olivia looked flabbergasted, her eyes wide. "Where?"

"They're in the guest room waiting to see you."

"Me? Waiting to see me? What am I gonna do?"

Alex laughed, stroking the brunette's hair, feeling her tears start again. "My poor baby…" she whispered.

"I'm OK, Al…nothing can penetrate this shield," she said, knocking on her head with her knuckles. "My mother always said I was hard-headed."

Alex lightly touched the detective's face, "I'm so glad you're OK…Mama Cabot is gonna take care of you…" The two embraced as Alex heard the door behind Olivia open.

Both women turned, Alex placing her hand on the brunette's back.

Mrs. Cabot began crying instantly, Aunt Jane tearing up, and Casey bawling like a baby.

"I'm fine, guys…really. A little tired…and dizzy, but it doesn't hurt…"

"She's on some good medication…" Alex added. "I need to get an ice pack."

Alex headed to the kitchen, opening the bottom drawer, and lifting a stack of fresh dishtowels, finding it underneath. The women gathered around Olivia, hands on her arms, her shoulders, studying her injuries, sympathetic expressions from the group.

She took out the ice pack and opened the freezer, noticing Olivia looking at her and trying a smile. Then she saw the three women guiding Olivia down the hallway.

"Well, I'm gonna go," Fin began, leaning on the kitchen counter. "Your mother and aunt have convinced her to lie down and are going to get her settled in the bed so she can put the ice pack on. Truthfully, I think she's on her way to La La land and a good nap from the painkillers. Can I get you anything Cabot? Anything you need from the store? I can bring over dinner later on…"

Alex smiled, tilting her head to the side as she screwed the cap on the ice bag. "You're so sweet, Fin…one of the nicest guys we know. Olivia always speaks so highly of you and she's right…"

"Oh, yeah? What's that?"

"You are a true gentleman." Alex walked around the counter and took Fin in an emotional hug.

"Now, now, now, Cabot…I gotta keep my cool image…five second rule on hugging," he smiled, a definite blush beneath the stubble on his caramel-colored cheeks.

"Let me know if you need anything. I'll call later to see how things are…"

"Thanks, Fin…"

Fin left the penthouse and Alex got a glass and filled it with ginger ale from the refrigerator and stuck a straw in the glass. She took the glass and the ice pack and walked down the hallway.

She walked into the bedroom and saw Olivia lying there, shoes and socks now off, lying on top of the covers, shirt untucked from her jeans, head propped on three pillows.

"Hi, Angel…" she oozed, smiling and reaching her hand out to the blonde.

Alex set the ginger ale on the bedside table and took the brunette's hand, noticing she was now having a hard time keeping her eyes open.

"Babe?"

Olivia's eyes opened wide, as though she was trying to stay awake, and then closed just as quickly.

"We have to put this on…"

Olivia opened her eyes again and took the pack, holding it to her mouth, her hand slipping as sleep overtook her. Alex walked around and coaxed Olivia to lie on her side, so that she could put the ice pack underneath her mouth, in between the pillow and her face, and fall asleep like that. The brunette finally did so and she fell into a deep, euphoric sleep—thankfully, the ice pack remained in place.

Alex sighed and then took a deep breath. She looked at her mother who was looking at her daughter with such admiration, such love, such understanding.

After a few moments, Mrs. Cabot said, "We're gonna give Casey a ride home before we head back to Southampton. Do you need us to do anything? Cook anything? Laundry?"

"No…Mom…thanks…I think I'll do some stuff later on and I'll take tomorrow off to stay with Liv…" Alex took her mother in a hug, "But thank you…" Alex kissed the side of her mother's head and whispered, "I love you, Mom…"

"I love you Alex…you know that…"

Alex nodded, eyes tearing again.

"You take good care of our future daughter-in-law now, OK?"

Alex nodded again, unable to speak.

Goodbyes were said, hugs given, and Alex closed the front door, locking it behind them. She walked lightly back toward the bedroom again and gently crawled on the bed, sliding up to Olivia from behind, not wanting to wake her, she simply moved her body close to the brunette's, feeling the body heat radiating from her sleeping form. She placed a gentle hand on the brunette's back, feeling her breathe and the faintness of her heartbeat and smiled.

Olivia was home. Safe and sound.

And that was all that mattered.

… … … … … …

A/N:

OK, so we're nearing the end of Part Two. Thank you to **Hope03** and **ge97511 **who wanted things to be "shaken up" a little, for something to test their love and see how Alex handles it. I knew I wanted a little work accident to happen. I think their reactions only solidifies that our favorite ladies love each other more than anything and I think I stayed true to their characters.

By the time the next chapter opens, it will only be 20 days until the wedding. Anything you liked in particular? People tell me they love the funny chapters and I LOVE writing the funny chapters. I incorporated the Olivia getting hurt. Please let me know if there's anything else I can include before the wedding.

Oh, and to let you know, they will be lunching with Constance soon and there will be a possible Chloe sighting…

What do you think? Tell me, tell me, tell me!

Patricia


	42. Chapter 42

(Reposted for editing) 12/1/14 4:52 a.m.

42

Sunday morning, Olivia lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, having grown tired of being on bed rest for the past almost four days. Alex had tried to cheer her up—hip-hop dancing, playing music and singing really off-key, making pancakes for her every morning, Olivia complaining about not being able to work out and getting fat. "Hey, if you want to wheelbarrow your bride down the aisle, go for it…" Olivia would joke. But there was no denying that the brunette felt closed in, almost caged in. She didn't want to go out and scare people to death with her rainbow of colors on her face. Any place with children was out of the question, so Central Park was not in the plans. Even just the diner around the corner, their favorite bistro, would have people repulsed, staring, and probably vomiting in their vermicelli.

Olivia watched the blades of the ceiling fan turn lazily. With Hillary pressed against the detective's left side, she rubbed the purring feline's belly with her left hand and brought the fingers of her right hand to her face. The swelling had gone down like the doctor said, but she knew what she looked like. The bruises were tender to the touch, her skin still feeling slightly numb, as though not her own, like the fire-roasted skin of an eggplant.

"Yeah…" Alex said, entering the room, cell phone to her ear. "She's awake…right here…want to talk to her?" Alex smiled at Olivia as she sat next to her on the edge of the bed. She took the phone from her ear and covered the mouthpiece, "It's my mom…she wants to know how you are…"

Olivia reached for the phone and put it to her ear, "Hi, Cathy…" Olivia reached for Alex's hand. "Better…it's not as puffy, but it's pretty bruised up. At least I can speak normally now," she smiled at Alex as the blonde began lightly fingering and caressing her fingertips. Olivia closed her eyes from the sensations. "No…I think we're good. Your daughter has been taking very good care of me…unfortunately, I think I might have gained a few pounds…I'm sure I will, too…I will…OK…you, too…" she handed the phone back to Alex.

The blonde smiled, took it, and continued talking with her mom as she walked from the bedroom and down the hallway. "OK, well, Mom…I'm ready to write it down…you said one pound of whitefish…can it be frozen or does it have to be fresh…?" Alex's voice faded down the hallway.

Olivia sat up and stretched, feeling a slight pull in her cheek, and she swung her legs to the floor, slipping her feet into her slippers and standing. With all of the recent unannounced guests—Munch had brought by cheese blintzes just yesterday morning— Olivia had been sleeping in striped cotton pajama shorts and tank tops lately, ready in case someone showed up bearing flowers, food, or entertainment in the form of movies, magazines, or books. Melinda, Casey, and both Judges had already made visits. Fin stopped by and checked in every day, morning and night just to see if she or Alex needed anything.

The only one that hadn't stopped by yet was Elliot.

There were many reasons that he might have stayed away—guilt? Anger? Fear? Maybe Fin scared him by saying something? Maybe she didn't know her partner of ten years as well as she thought she did. Maybe he didn't care at all.

Olivia reached to the bedside table and picked up the prescription bottle of pills. She hadn't taken any since the day before. She was tired of feeling out of it and tired, but the pain today was a throbbing, creeping, stabbing pain that ran along her cheekbone and where the stitches were. She pressed and turned the safety cap and shook two pills into her hand, capping the bottle, and then downed them with a swig of bottled water from the nightstand.

She stood and took her navy I Love NY sweatshirt, that she had cut the neck out of Flashdance style, from the bench at the foot of the bed and slipped it over her head, careful to avoid her face. She had grown accustomed to all of her movements being intentional and painstakingly careful the past few days, so as not to cause further trauma to her injuries. She stepped to the sink and flipped the light on—a little better than last night, but still Elephant man-ish. She brushed her hair into a high ponytail and put an elastic band around it, then turned the water on waiting for it to warm up.

She examined her face, the swelling almost gone but her cheekbone and below her nose and her upper lip looked hideous—blackish, purple bruising, the edges turning yellowish in color. She lathered up her hands with one of the new L'Occitane milk scented soaps, from the gift basket that Constance had given them, and touched the suds to her face gently, lathering delicately before rinsing with light splashes.

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia looked in the reflection to the casual blonde attorney in her baby blue silk robe leaning against the wall, arms folded, smiling. "Cioppino tonight. How does that sound?"

Olivia nodded, gently blotting her face dry. "Sounds good, Al…nice and light…" she smirked.

Alex stepped to Olivia and put her hands on her hips, studying her face with thought. "It looks better…how does it feel?"

Olivia smiled, stroking the blonde's own beautiful, unblemished cheek. "Hurts today, for some reason…worse than yesterday…I took a couple of pain pills just a minute ago." Olivia saw it flash across the blonde's face—angst. "What, Alex?"

Alex shook her head and tried a smile. "I just…nothing, Liv…" She looked down, in between them, thinking.

"Hey…" Olivia lifted the blonde's chin to look at her. "Nothing's gonna happen, Al…I promise you…"

"I know…I just…it scares me…but you must still be in pain, huh?"

Olivia brought her hands to Alex's shoulders, tracing them lightly. She nodded slowly. "Badass…not so badass…" She smiled.

Alex's eyes dipped to Olivia's mouth. "I haven't kissed you in four days, Babe…I'm afraid I'll hurt you…" Alex smiled.

"I wouldn't think you'd _want _to kiss me, Al…"

"Oh…I've wanted to…I always want to…"

After a few moments of simply gazing at each other, Olivia moved the blonde's hair behind her shoulders and then ran her hands down the blonde's arms before settling on her waist. "Thank you…" Olivia said softly.

Alex shook her head, furrowing her brow.

"Taking Thursday and Friday off…taking care of me…I know you have a lot of case files…"

"I've been working a lot while you've been resting…I have a lot to do before tomorrow, though…and I _wanted_ to stay home, Liv…there's no place else I'd rather be…and you are the priority in my life…" Alex rested her forehead against Olivia's, closing her eyes.

Olivia felt her eyes tear and she clutched Alex's jaw resolutely, pulling away, "Here goes nothing…" Olivia leaned in and gently touched her lips to the attorney, a shooting pain jolting her into stopping. She hissed and pulled away quickly.

"Jeez, Liv…I'm sorry…" Alex cupped Olivia's face in her palms, "You OK?"

"I guess it's too soon," Olivia smiled. "This is no fun, though—no sex, no kissing, no yoga, no fun…it's killing me, Al."

"I know, Baby…"

Olivia felt her emotions begin to take over—so many thoughts racing around her head. She began crying, real, blubbering crying.

Alex looked helpless from Olivia's sudden outburst. "Baby? What is it?" Alex put her arm around her waist, guiding her out of the bedroom, the brunette's face buried in her hands. "Let's go sit, get you some coffee…"

Alex led her down the hallway, the detective still sobbing, her breathing coming in uncontrolled gasps. Alex sat her on the sofa and went into the kitchen, Olivia continuing to cry. She took a tissue from the box on the coffee table and gingerly wiped her nose.

Alex sat next to her, placing a cup of steaming coffee on the coffee table, "That's for you, Baby…talk to me." Alex sat back against the sofa, absolute concern on her face.

Olivia leaned into the blonde's body, wrapping her arm around her and burying her face in the attorney's neck, still crying.

"Baby?" Alex's voice was shaky, worried. "Liv, talk to me."

"I will," Olivia tried, beginning to calm down.

Alex rubbed her back with long, sweeping strokes, her touch soothing, calming Olivia's breathing with her comforting fingertips.

After a few moments of Alex waiting patiently for the brunette to speak, Olivia rested her head on Alex's shoulder. "What if I'm not healed by the wedding? It's in twenty days…" She began crying again, whimpering her next words, "This is going to be the most important, biggest day of our lives, Al…" Her breathing turned into gasps again.

"Shhhhhh…." Alex soothed, continuing to rub, her fingers running along Olivia's spine. "It's only been four days, Baby…I know it's hard but give it time…"

Olivia closed her eyes, falling into the loving touch, beginning to feel the pills kick in. "I love you, Alex…"

Olivia felt the blonde's soft lips on her temple, her own eyes rolling back in her head. God, she wished she could make love to her fiancé right now. The chemicals were now entering her bloodstream and she felt warm, fuzzy, good. The shooting pain in her cheek and lip was gone. "Can we listen to some Maroon 5, Babe? _Sunday Morning_ is such a great song," she said lazily.

"Of course we can, Baby…" Just then, her cell phone rang on the kitchen counter. Olivia remained on Alex's chest, feeling her own breathing beginning to slow, and relaxation taking over.

"Liv?" Alex tried to jostle her. "Babe?"

Olivia sat up, eyes still closed, "Go get it…"

"Thanks, Babe…" Alex stood, Olivia opening her eyes and grabbing her ass before she made it a foot away, and Alex turned and smiled.

"Cabot," she answered smiling, keeping her eye on the brunette.

Olivia lay back, her head on the arm of the sofa, watching her fiancé—the way she stood with one knee bent, her long arms, even longer legs, the gorgeous color of her hair, glasses off, Olivia could see the blueness in her eyes, mesmerizingly gorgeous. She watched as the blonde listened and spoke and began picking at a thread that was hanging off of her robe sleeve. She brought the thread to her mouth and bit it off with her teeth before walking it to the trash, stepping on the lever to open it and dropping it in, the lid closing.

Olivia folded her hands across her belly, crossed her ankles over each other, and reached for her coffee on the coffee table.

Alex hung up and walked to the Bose and pressed a few buttons before drums and a piano intro and then Adam Levine began singing about stealing covers and sharing skin. She then took her cup from the counter and walked up to the opposite arm of the sofa. She took a sip and then smiled at Olivia. "That was Landon…"

"Please…_no more_ cookies…" Olivia begged, holding her hand up.

"No, not this time…" Alex laughed, "…he and Charles were just headed out for lunch and a matinee of _A Chorus Line_, funnily enough, and they want to bring over some white chicken chili they made. Looks like cioppino will have to wait a couple of days."

"Good," Olivia said, closing her eyes. "You've been doing too much cooking, anyway…you need a break…"

Alex lifted Olivia's legs and sat down on the sofa and then put the brunette's legs on her lap.

"Aren't they coming over?" Olivia asked.

"Ten minutes…" Alex said, stroking Olivia's bare leg, her skin becoming covered with goose bumps immediately.

"Al…please…I'm already going crazy…you finished, right?"

"I _did_…thanks for sharing that with Fin the other day. So glad he knows about my monthly cycle." Alex smiled, fixing Olivia's thick, marled sock on her foot, moving the heel to where it should be.

"No problem," Olivia smiled. "Did I actually share that information?" She opened her eyes, still smiling.

Alex just looked at her smiling.  
>"Sorry about that…" Olivia said sheepishly.<p>

"No problem…"

They sat in contented silence for the next few minutes, Olivia enjoying being pain-free, until the doorbell rang.

"My cue…" Alex said, lifting Olivia's legs and standing before placing them back on the sofa.

Alex walked to the door and looked through the peep hole. She unlocked the locks and opened it.

"Hey…" Landon said softly, as though a newborn baby were inside sleeping, "…how's the patient?" Charles stood behind him, a crock pot in his hands, a black and white-striped towel wrapped around it.

"She's fine…better…" Alex motioned for them to come in. Landon approached the sofa as Charles placed the chili on the counter.

Charles whispered to Alex, "Just plug it in…heat it up…give us the pot whenever you finish…no rush. We have two more of those…"

"Thanks, Charles…" Alex said softly.

Charles approached Landon who was standing over Olivia. They both stood, looking down at her, their hands folded in front of them.

"I feel like I'm in a coffin," Olivia joked.

"Well, if you are, honey…you're the prettiest dead person I've ever seen," Landon said loudly.

"Sexy corpse…" Alex smiled.

Olivia looked at the blonde and smiled.

Olivia sat up and swung her legs to the floor. "Sit down guys…" She patted the sofa.

"No, no…we can't stay." Landon leaned over Olivia, studying her face. "It definitely looks better than two days ago. You'll be back to your gorgeous self in no time."

Olivia's eyes began to water, thinking about the wedding again.

"Wh—what did I say? Oh, honey…" Landon sat down next to Olivia, putting his arm around her.

"She's upset that she won't be healed in time…" Alex offered.

"Honey, you listen to me…" Landon began, "…vitamin E is going to be your best friend. I guarantee it. All the women I've known who've had 'work done'…swear by Vitamin E to aid in the healing process. Trust me!"

Olivia sniffed, "OK…got it…we'll have to get some…"

"We have to go if we're going to make lunch before the show…" Charles tried.

Landon stood, looking at Olivia once more, "Vitamin E…" he smiled and blew a kiss to the brunette.

AAA

After Charles and Landon left, Alex's cell phone rang again. "Wow…I'd better change into clothing after this call." Alex smiled, "It's like an episode of _Absolutely Fabulous_ in here…all I need is a bouffant, heavy eye make-up, and a cigarette…" she depressed the answer button, "Cabot…" she sang.

Olivia smiled, holding her mug in both hands and blowing.

Alex turned her focus to the canvas that Charles had painted that they had leaned on the mantle above the fireplace as she heard Fin's voice come over the line. "Hey Fin…uh, huh…OK…yeah," she looked at Olivia, "…let me ask her…" Alex covered the mouthpiece and looked at the brunette, "…Fin wants to come over after work and see how you're doing. He said Elliot is going to tag along. Is that OK?"

Olivia swallowed, "I guess…yeah…"

"He says they won't stay too long. Elliot has to take Dickey to some school function tonight…"

Olivia nodded.

"Sounds good, Fin…no, our neighbors brought over some chili…yeah, OK…see you then…" Alex depressed the off button.

"Babe…I'm gonna change…"

"Can I watch?" Olivia grinned.

"I don't think you can handle it, Babe…"

Olivia's lower lip jutted out.

"OK…but we both have to control ourselves."

Olivia crossed her heart and then yawned, her mouth opening wide.

Alex laughed. The brunette wasn't going to stay awake much longer. That was fine with Alex because the attorney had a lot of work she needed to do before the following day. Four of her cases were going to trial and she had to be prepared.

"Come on, Babe…" Alex leaned over and helped Olivia up, the brunette wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist and leaning her head against hers.

Once in the bedroom, Olivia slipped underneath the covers, eyes groggy, "I'm just going to rest my eyes for a few minutes, Babe…" She closed her eyes.

"OK, Liv…" Alex walked up to the bed, and helped put the covers over the detective before kissing her forehead softly, Olivia smiling from the gesture before her mouth parted slightly and Alex knew she had fallen asleep.

Alex stood and smiled, watching her fiancé sleep. Her beautiful, wavy hair, spread out on the pillow, hands up against her chest, gripping the sheets, head tilted back, now breathing slowly and deeply.

Alex changed into a pair of black jeans and a raspberry-colored camisole, slipping a white cardigan through her arms, her feet bare. She walked to the sink and put her hair in a clip, ready to do a bit of work until their visit by Fin and Elliot at six.

She took one last look at a sleeping Olivia and smiled. The blonde turned and headed down the hallway to get to work in preparation for the following day.

… … … … … …

"Hey, Baby…" Alex leaned over Olivia, gently stroking her forehead. She had to wake her up. They were expecting Fin and Elliot any minute.

"Hi, Al…" Olivia smiled. She sat up slowly, "What time is it?" She squinted in the glow of the lamp light.

It was already dark outside and Alex had turned the lamp on the dresser on. Olivia placed her hand over her eyes, trying to adjust to the light.

"Ten to six…you hungry?"

"Yeah, actually…"

"When Elliot and Fin leave we can eat dinner, OK? I have the crock pot plugged in."

Olivia nodded, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and onto the floor.

"Constance called," Alex said bluntly.

Olivia looked at her and then scratched her head with both hands nonchalantly. Apparently, it didn't bother her. But why would it? Constance was just someone Alex went to high school with. She wasn't an ex-girlfriend. "And…what did she have to say?" Olivia yawned and stood, stretching fully, arms to the sky.

"She wants to take us out for dinner…"

Olivia moved to the dresser and took out a pair of faded jeans from the bottom drawer. She took her shorts off, revealing a pair of practical cotton bikini panties, and then began slipping her legs through the fitted jeans, pulling them up.

She saw Alex smirking at her.

"Hey…I save the good underwear for when we can actually be intimate…" Olivia smiled. "I know, for a fact, you have a couple pairs of granny panties in your drawer, too."

"Oh, if only those actually _looked_ like granny panties I might be having an easier time…" Alex's eyes glazed over as Olivia swiftly removed the sweatshirt and tank in one sweep, the brunette braless underneath. Alex felt a rush of warmth hit her core and she blew a breath out. She was so deprived at this point. All she wanted was a good jackhammering, as Olivia liked to put it. "Can you please dress quickly?" Alex asked, looking out the window.

She looked back at Olivia, who was now full frontal, breasts looking glorious. She smiled at the attorney as she slipped her arms through a white, lacy bra and clasped it behind her.

"Better?" she questioned.

"Better would be you getting dressed completely. My crotch is on fire right now…" Alex began to draw the curtains closed. By the time she turned around, Olivia had the sweatshirt back on. "Thank God…" Alex moaned.

"So…what about dinner with Constance?" Olivia asked, walking to the sink and putting her hair in a ponytail holder before washing her hands and gently brushing her teeth.

"She called while I was working and you were sleeping. She wants to take us to dinner this Saturday."

"Sounds good," Olivia said, toothbrush in her mouth, foam escaping the corner of her mouth. She spit before it dripped. "Dressy casual?" she smiled, looking at Alex.

"Yes, Babe…always dressy casual. I'm going to put a pot of coffee on in case one of the guys wants one."

Olivia nodded and wiped her hands and mouth.

… … … … … …

"So, yeah…he's going down…not only kidnapping of three minors, wanted in four other states, sexual assault, but now assaulting an officer of the law, " Fin beamed. "He ain't getting' out for a long time…" Fin swigged his beer.

The guys decided it was a beer kind of ending to their day—one freak after another being interrogated, arrested, cuffed and thrown in jail.

"So, Liv…you said it doesn't hurt?" Elliot tried.

"I didn't say that, El…the pills are wearing off now and I can feel it. It hurts."

Alex clenched her jaw as she stared at the pompous ass sitting on their sofa. She'd like to hit him with a metal bar right now, the way he was relaxing, so nonchalant, and egotistical—his face unblemished. If he had been more alert, this never would have even happened. If he had stepped in somehow, he would have been the one in pain right now.

Olivia put her hand on the attorneys as she held her mug in both hands. "Alex?"

Alex was shaken from her thoughts of bashing Elliot's skull in by the beautiful eyes next to her. She smiled and took Olivia's hand, bringing it to her mouth and kissing it softy.

"So…" Alex began, "…what happened in there?"

She looked down at her mug trying to compose herself. She glanced at Fin who was looking at Elliot. She looked at Olivia who was also looking at Elliot.

Elliot stuttered slightly, "I—I didn't get there fast enough…It was like a split second and the way he swung, Liv just happened to be the one he swung at. If we had been on opposite sides, I would have gotten hit."

"So it was just fate…" Alex said monotone. "Just fate."

Alex felt the fire rising inside of her, "You should have stepped ahead of her…you should have been the one that got hit." Her voice was rather calm. She was proud of herself.

"She reached for the handle and got hit! I don't know what else to tell you!" Elliot was screaming now.

"Don't you _yell_ at me, Elliot Stabler." Alex stood now, pointing her finger at him. "You should have had her back, stepped in first, and this never would have happened!"

"Alex…" Olivia tried, her finger pulling at a belt loop on her jeans.

"You're a _coward_…this isn't the first time she's gotten hurt because of your sorry ass!" Alex could feel her cheeks flushing.

"It's true, man…Gitano…" Fin added.

"I told you! I can't always watch out for you…you have to pull your weight, too. I can't be your bodyguard!"

"Hey, hey, hey," Fin stood, hands up, separating Elliot and Alex as their tense bodies gravitated closer together. Alex's fists were balled at her sides, her eyes narrowed at Elliot.

"Alex…" Olivia stood now, hands on Alex's shoulders. "It happened. We couldn't have predicted it. I'm not defending him but in this situation, it just happened that I got the brunt…" The brunette turned to Elliot now. "And you…" She narrowed her eyes at the blue-eyed detective. "I don't _ever_ want to hear that _shit_ again…how you can't protect me all the time…" she punched her forefinger into his chest. "I am so tired of hearing that. It's not even true, Elliot." She looked at him, her eyes unwavering.

Elliot looked down at her, his eyes searching her face, his expression almost apologetic.

"Let's go, man…" Fin tried, swigging the last of his beer.

Elliot turned and followed Fin who was already at the door, turning the handle and opening it. Elliot turned before they exited, "When will you be back?"

Olivia, arms folded, looked at the floor, "Wednesday. I'll be back Wednesday. Cragen knows." She finally looked at him, iciness in her gaze.

"Goodnight, ladies…" Fin tried.

Elliot took one last look at Alex and Olivia and left the penthouse, Fin closing the door.

Alex and Olivia just stood there in silence as they heard Fin and Elliot arguing— Fin doing most of the yelling.

"If Fin had been with you instead of Elliot…"

"I know…" Olivia said softly.

Alex walked up to Olivia and put her hands on her hips. "After the wedding…"

Olivia looked at Alex expectantly.

"…maybe you should think about a new partner…" Alex tucked a piece of hair behind Olivia's ear.

Olivia nodded, "Something I've been thinking about, too…" Olivia took a deep breath. "…for a while now…"

Alex nodded, "Good…it might be time." Alex pressed her lips to Olivia's forehead and pulled away. "Come on, Babe…let's eat."

"Can't wait to try this…" Olivia beamed, taking Alex's hand and walking into the kitchen together.

… … … … … …

With Alex finished with work for the following day, the women spent the rest of the evening on the sofa, in each other's arms, Hillary contentedly spread out across both of their laps. All seemed as though it was falling into place once again.

And Olivia would be sure to have Alex pick up some Vitamin E oil—per a very wise man's suggestion.

… … … … … …


	43. Chapter 43

**A/N at end.**

43

OOO

Saturday evening, ten days after the attack, and Olivia was leaning over the sink, applying lipstick, examining her fading injuries as she applied a pinkish-caramel color to her lips. The stitches had dissolved days ago and the bruising was still there, faded and now concealed under a new foundation purchased by Alex from her trip to Sephora to get vitamin E oil for her fiancé. The blonde knew that Olivia was feeling down on herself, hopeless, and less than attractive and she wanted her fiancé to feel confident again. Tonight was the night they would have dinner with Alex's old high school…_friend_ was it?

Alex had spoken of those girls in high school as though she didn't have a thing in common with them. But, it seemed, Constance was different, perhaps more like Alex than even Alex knew at the time. Maybe a friendship would blossom from this dinner. After all, Constance had confided in Alex and Olivia in the bathroom that one night of the bachelorette party that she was also a lesbian; so maybe the tall, exquisitely beautiful dark-haired woman needed a friend to help her through the whole process of being free with her relationship with another woman.

"There's my sexy fiancé…" Alex oozed, leaning against the wall, arms folded, already dressed in the red dress that Olivia had worn at the very same bachelorette party that Constance had been present for. "God, Liv…" she bit her lower lip, "…you look incredible." Alex looked the detective over, up and down, eyes scanning every inch of her form.

Olivia had chosen a beige, lacy, form-fitting dress that fell just above the knee, fitted in all the right places and her mission of getting a rise out of the horny blonde was definitely working.

Although, looking at Alex in that red dress that she had worn, seeing the way it settled on her perky breasts and fit her firm ass just so, porcelain skin peeking through the slits revealed in the back, Olivia smiled, taking in the blonde beauty's radiance in front of her. "Not so bad yourself, counselor."

They still hadn't been intimate since before the accident but Olivia knew that tonight was the night that they would get back on track—at least she might get a _little_ something. They would get dressed up, have a little wine, a nice dinner, ogle each other over their fine dining meals, and return to the penthouse for a night of pleasure. Any form of sex was what Olivia was hoping would happen. Alex had been afraid she would hurt the detective and Olivia wanted to heal fully, not taking a chance on their wedding not going smoothly.

Although heavy exercising with full weight machines and jogging was out for at least a couple more days, Olivia had been taking advantage of early morning brisk walks and doing ballet-type exercises in the penthouse—plies, relevés, some pilates moves. After a week of doing nothing, she had to do _something._

"You like, huh?" Olivia smiled, fluffing up her hair that she had chosen to wear down and wavy.

"I like…_a lot_…" Alex walked up to the detective and slithered in behind her, wrapping her arms around the detective's belly, her teeth gravitating to the brunette's ear lobe, enveloping her mouth around the soft skin and biting down lightly, the detective feeling her flesh being pulled into the attorney's mouth with a great force of suction, reminding Olivia of what exactly that mouth could do to other areas of her body, Alex's tongue flicking quickly. Olivia closed her eyes and could feel her own shaky breath exiting her mouth along with a moan of longing, a moan of needfulness. Olivia reached back with one arm and held the blonde's head there.

"God, Alex…I want you so badly, Baby…"

Alex's hand found its way to the hem of Olivia's dress and pulled it up slowly, her long fingers finding their way to the thin fabric of Olivia's satin thong, fingering her lips through the fabric. "Mmm…someone's wearing their sexy underwear again…"

Olivia laughed lightly, head still thrown back.

"My Baby is wet already…" Alex's stroking became firmer.

Olivia already felt a climax building; it couldn't be stopped. "More…" Olivia began to swirl her hips in a circular motion, the blonde increasing her pressure as Olivia turned her face into the attorney's neck and cried out, moaning her satisfaction as her body gently came, the brunette gasping softly as she rode out the contractions. "Seriously?" Olivia whispered. "I think that was record time, Babe."

"Zero to one hundred in five seconds…" Alex whispered against Olivia's neck.

"Wow…" Olivia breathed. "You know…my mouth is now back in working order…" Olivia turned in the blonde's arms, resting her forearms on her shoulders, Alex's arms around the brunette's waist.

"Is that so…?" Alex's lips hovered close to Olivia's. "May I test that out?"

"Proof…right here…" Olivia gently pressed her lips to the attorney's, lips parting, tongues probing, enjoying the feelings of slick, wet, warm mouths once again before pulling away.

"Mmmmm," Alex moaned. "Yes, I think we're back in business." Alex smiled.

… … … … … …

AAA

_Eleven Madison Park_ was the restaurant they were to meet—an extremely upscale restaurant with French fare and a set 16-course menu with a price tag of $225 a person. Alex and Olivia had never been there before, but Alex did some research on the internet before they went, finding out the price and what they served and how many stars they received. This was Constance's choice, Constance's treat, and Alex knew Olivia wouldn't like it at all—the tiny portions and the pretentious food—maybe the brunette could drink enough wine and not even notice the food? Both she and Olivia preferred real food, real portions, and real flavor—not some chef trying to be artistically creative and forgetting about taste and appetite.

Alex and Olivia walked into the establishment, Alex keeping her hand on the small of Olivia's back, watching her beautiful backside in the tightness of her dress, as they made their way in between the tables after asking the maître d' where they could find a one Constance Benoit. The radiant woman waved when she saw Olivia and Alex heading her way, a brilliant smile accompanying her beauty queen looks. Olivia was right—she did look like a one Ms. Jolie, for sure.

"Alex…" she said, standing. She embraced Alex first, whispering against her ear. "I'm so glad you two could make it. I have been looking forward to getting together for a while now." She turned to Olivia and smiled, the two hugging, "It's good to see you again, Olivia." Pulling away, the ladies seated themselves. A waiter came by and opened their napkins, laying them gently across their laps.

"Since we spoke in the restroom in Southampton, I have thought of you, Constance…I've wondered how you were doing…" Alex said candidly, taking Olivia's hand on top of the table. The brunette looked at her and smiled, Alex noticing just the faintness of her bruising beneath the make-up. It was hardly noticeable in the dim lighting.

"It seems we have a lot more in common than we ever thought possible…" Constance tried. "Did you know in high school?"

"That I preferred women?" Alex questioned.

Constance nodded just as a waiter approached the table. Constance spoke. "Red or white?" She asked the women.

"Olivia prefers red…" she looked at Olivia and smiled. "Let's go with red…is that good, Babe?"

Olivia nodded and squeezed Alex's hand in confirmation. "Sounds perfect, Babe."

Constance continued, "We'll have a bottle of your Saint-Julien Chȃteau Léoville Barton 2010."

"Well, well…French classes sure did pay off…" Alex smiled.

"I lived in Paris for five years after graduating from Parsons School of Design. I wanted to see how the Parisians lived, emulate their style, their way of life, their fashion and their _je ne sais quoi_…" she smiled at the women, waiting to continue the conversation they were having before the waiter came.

"Did I know in high school? Yes…I knew I was more attracted to women, for sure, but…keeping up appearances…you know all about that…finally, I was twenty-two when I just said, this is me, it's who I am…I can't marry the supposed perfect guy and try to live the dream others have for me…I can't hide any more…I became a real advocate." Alex smiled, bringing Olivia's hand to her lips and kissing her knuckles softly.

"Tell me how you two met, and then, Olivia, tell me who hurt that beautiful face of yours…" Constance sipped her water as the waiter opened the bottle and poured the glasses.

Alex told the story of their meeting, how they were friends for the first part, then became more, then Alex was taken away, then their reunion, and then the past five and a half months. The story took them through a second bottle of wine being opened, consumed, and half of the 16-course meal having been brought and eaten. It was a lengthy story with Constance and Olivia chiming in every now and then.

Alex sat back, her saga complete, and sighed, "So now we're here…thirteen days from our wedding." Alex looked at Olivia, a definite flush on the brunette's cheeks, her eyes slightly glazed from the wine.

"And here we are," the brunette repeated, her hand traveling up Alex's bare arm as she sipped more wine, smiling over the rim of her glass. Olivia's cocoa eyes spoke of definitely being ready, primed for more fabulous sex.

"How do you do it? I mean…my girlfriend Madeline is so patient with me but I can tell she is _losing_ patience with me…I am still hesitant about telling people or showing any kind of public affection."

Olivia looked at Alex and then spoke, "You have to know…that no one else matters…that in forty years it will be only you two that you can depend on…everyone else around you won't matter. All that matters is how much you love the other person."

Alex felt her eyes fill with tears. The blonde leaned in and Olivia followed. Alex cupped Olivia's cheek gently and placed a soft kiss on her lips, portraying absolute love and trust. Alex nodded, "You have to know that the other person will be there through everything and won't leave your side. Olivia has been my sanity, my rock, my muse…she makes me want to live life to the fullest, to be the best women I can be."

Olivia began crying and then laughed lightly. "This one…kills me…I love you so much, Baby…"

Alex felt a pull in between her own legs, a burning longing. Olivia must have seen it because a wave of lust passed over her eyes before she licked her lower lip before biting it seductively.

"You two are so, pardon my French, _fucking sexy_…" Constance swigged the last of her wine and topped off the other ladies' glasses, motioning for the waiter to bring them a third bottle.

"So when are we going to meet this Madeline?" Alex asked, taking a bite of her duck. She didn't like duck and knew Olivia didn't either. She glanced at the brunette's plate to see this course virtually untouched. The detective had cut it up slightly and moved it around her plate, avoiding the fatty meat altogether. Olivia sat back, relaxed, wine glass in hand, a slight smile on her face.

"You'll meet her…I'd really like for you to meet her…"

The waiter brought the third bottle, opened it, and topped off the women's glasses before leaving.

Dessert was finally brought out—sheep's milk cheesecake with mango and peanut. Different but good.

"Olivia…how did that happen?" Constance motioned to her own face.

"At work…metal pipe." The brunette said simply.

"Jeez…"

Alex took her hand again and put it in her lap, "She's so strong…it looks so much better than it did…my baby was in a lot of pain when it first happened…"

Olivia smiled at her, a silent understanding between the two women.

… … … … … …

With dinner finished, dessert consumed—Olivia was all about the sweets, the second dessert being a chocolate covered pretzel with sea salt—Constance paid the bill and the women stepped out into the night air, warm and muggy—the weatherman expecting rain all weekend.

"Well…" Constance began, hugging Alex first, "…we need to do this again. Next time with Madeline…"

"Thank you, Constance. It was lovely…" Alex added.

Constance and Olivia embraced.

"Next time, it's our treat," Alex announced. "Do you need a ride? Our car is just over here."

Constance shook her head and pointed in the opposite direction. "I live just a block east. I walked here." She smiled. "You two have a wonderful evening…" she winked and turned, calling over her shoulder, "I'll call you!" and walked down the street turning the corner.

Olivia slipped her arms around the blonde's waist and kissed her neck at her pulse point, sucking gently. "God, Al…I want you so badly right now, Baby…"

Alex tilted her head back, smiling, savoring the feel of Olivia's now-healed, plush mouth on her neck as she closed her eyes, getting lost on the moment.

A man cleared his throat behind them and they broke apart, smiling, joining hands and walking to the car, hips bumping playfully.

Thunder sounded in the near distance, lightning streaking across the sky.

"We'd better get home…"

"No argument here," Olivia oozed, wrapping her arm around the blonde's waist, as they picked up their pace. "No argument here, Baby."

… … … … … …

OOO

Alex and Olivia both changed into more comfortable clothing, the rain had begun outside and could be heard on the roof of this, the top floor of the building. It was soothing and lulling and Olivia loved listening to it, especially while sleeping. Tomorrow was Sunday and they had all day to sleep in. Olivia was more than happy to spend the day being lazy with her fiancé.

Olivia shut the light off in the sink area and rubbed lotion into her hands and then massaged her elbows, watching all the while as Alex sat on the bed, iPad held up in her lap, black-rimmed glasses not concealing the fact that she was eyeing the brunette over the top of the device.

Olivia watched as the blonde pressed the top button, putting the device to sleep and placing it gently inside the top drawer of the bedside table on her, the left side of the bed. They actually had sides now. Olivia smiled as she continued to lotion herself, her massaging hands moving to her hips and belly, falling just short of rubbing her breasts.

Alex shook her head as Olivia felt her own firm abs and hips, knowing she was driving the blonde wild.

"What have you got in there, Al?" Olivia motioned her head toward the nightstand.

"What?" She looked to her left. "My drawer? You know…probably the same things you do, except my bottom drawer isn't filled with our pleasure toys like yours is."

Olivia smirked as she rounded her own side and lifted the covers, slipping underneath. "Humor me…" Olivia smiled, moving in closer to the blonde, head next to hers, as her finger began stroking her left nipple.

"And _now_ I'm expected to have a conversation? Ten days of no sex plus the days on my period and you think you can touch me there and carry on a conversation? Liv…"

Olivia took her hand from the blonde's breast and tucked it into the warmth in between their bodies.

"Still not better…I can feel your hand and feel your breath on my neck. If you blow on me just the right way right now, I will _actually_ orgasm." Alex turned, smiling slightly, but Olivia saw the absolute need in her eyes.

Olivia continued, "So…what's in there?"

Alex closed her eyes, Olivia enjoying this little cat and mouse game, knowing the attorney was quite moist at this point, especially from the show Olivia just put on with the lotion. "Dental floss—"

"How many containers?" Olivia teased.

"Wh—I don't know, Liv…a couple?"

"More like fifteen…" Olivia grinned.

Alex looked at her with an irritated fire in her eyes.

Olivia continued, "What else, Babe?"

"Jesus, Olivia…I don't know…lotion, an extra pair of glasses, lip balm, a couple of novels, a flashlight…"

"What's on that disposable camera in there?"

"You _have_ been looking. You know _exactly_ what's in my drawer…not that I care but, why are you asking me if you know?" Alex smiled.

Ooh, Olivia was really getting her worked up—she loved it when the attorney got feisty.

Alex softened slightly, "I've looked in yours, you know."

"I figured as much," Olivia said, her forefinger returning to the blonde, lightly stroking her arm. "We have nothing to hide, Alex…never have and never will…"

Alex looked at Olivia, her face serious as she nodded, her eyes misting slightly.

"Your side has all the sex stuff in it…" Alex giggled.

"It does _not_…the top drawer is normal…" Olivia smirked.

"I hardly think cherry flavored lube is normal…Triscuits…what are those for? When you get hungry after sex…and I _know_ you don't read Cosmopolitan magazine for the articles. It's the kinkiest, most 'acceptable' without being pornographic magazine out there…and don't think I didn't see that copy of _Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Edition 1994_ in there."

"Hey…it's a _classic_ edition…it's when Elle Macpherson and Rachel Hunter were in it…I found that in your stuff, by the way, when I moved in and we were cleaning out your office to make room for my desk…and I know we both love the way Elle looks…" Olivia wiggled her eyebrows at Alex.

"Oh, Liv…" Alex tried, looking highly unamused with the reference.

"I'm kidding, Alex…"

"Are we gonna do something here…because your hand now on my extreme lower stomach is about to do it for me…" Alex's expression was a cross between patient and impatient.

"Oh, we're gonna do something, Baby…"

"You're sure you're OK for this?" Alex asked, rolling her eyes as Olivia slipped her hand underneath the waist of the blonde's loose pajama bottoms, finding exactly what she thought she would—no underwear.

"_I_…am just fine…" Olivia slipped her fingers in between Alex's folds, lightly fingering as she watched the blonde's head jerk back slightly as Olivia brushed her clit with her thumb.

"God, Olivia…" Alex grabbed Olivia's wrist, increasing the pressure and Olivia took the cue. The brunette smiled as she lifted the covers off of them, placing them at the foot of the bed and returning to her job of pleasing her fiancé. Olivia grabbed the waistband of the blonde's cotton pants and slid them down her thighs, kissing bare skin as she went, the pants traveling further until Olivia slipped them off of her ankles and put them aside.

Olivia returned to Alex's glistening core, the blonde separating her legs even further as Olivia licked her lips and settled in between her silky thighs. "So what's on the camera?" Olivia asked nonchalantly, her tongue darting out, just lightly tasting the attorney, watching as Alex's hips lifted off of the mattress, just missing Olivia's mouth as the brunette pulled her head away.

"Olivia…I…need…your…mouth…on…"

Olivia didn't let Alex suffer any longer, Her mouth enveloped the blonde's entire lips and tight bundle of nerves, that was protruding nicely at this point, waiting so patiently, now easy to tease with a slight flicking of the brunette's tongue, its emergence far more than ready for a release.

"I want it…to last…" the blonde tried, her eyes scrunching shut, head tilting back again. "But…huh…huh…" Alex's face was in ecstasy, her brow furrowed, mouth open, panting as she peaked and then crashed, her body spasming below Olivia's tongue.

Alex was holding back, though. Normally, the blonde would thrust up against Olivia's mouth but the brunette could tell that she was restraining herself, trying not to cause any unnecessary movements that might cause Olivia pain or injury.

Alex's body stopped jumping, her head still thrown back, eyes closed, breathing beginning to even out.

"We can sleep in tomorrow, Al…" Olivia began, still comfortable in between the blonde's thighs, kissing their creaminess and tasting her fully. "I say we stay up all night and sleep all day…" Olivia began kissing upwards—hips, stomach, waist, breasts.

"We have some deprivation that needs to be satisfied," Alex smiled.

"Yes, we do, Al…so…what's on the camera with only two pictures left?

Alex took Olivia's pillow and playfully hit her over the head with it, eyes still closed. "You're relentless…"

"I know…" Olivia smiled.

"I guess I'll just keep you guessing until it drives you crazy…like the dress." Alex took a deep breath and finally opened her eyes, looking next to her at Olivia's head on the pillow looking at her in return, a slight smile on her tanned face. The blonde reached over and stroked her cheek, "My beautiful…" Alex whispered, leaning in and kissing Olivia surely. "Now…strip, Babe…I'm about to show you what you've been missing…"

Olivia smiled and did as she was told, Alex losing her shirt, as well.

That night they made up for the accident, Alex's "visitation", and a little more for good measure, leaving each other content, satisfied, and even more in love and in sync than ever before.

… … … … … …

**A/N: **

**You know Chloe has to make an appearance. The way she was at that bachelorette party so long ago, you knew that wasn't the last of her. **

**Just to let you know…Part Two will not be longer than 48-50 chapters. Not much left until the wedding: Chloe dealt with, final fittings and rehearsal dinner, Jonathan comes into town…then the wedding!**

**Please make sure you favorite me as an author so that when Part Three begins, you can get all updates!**


	44. Chapter 44

44

AAA

_Love Song_ by Sara Bareilles was playing on the radio as they pulled up to the police station, with Alex behind the wheel on this sunny Monday. She came to a gentle stop and turned and looked at Olivia, a slight smile on her face.

"Have a wonderful day, Baby…" Alex said with her best sultry voice that she knew drove Olivia crazy.

Olivia shook her head, smiling. "Thank you very much for using your 976 voice. I am officially aroused again. Olivia reached for Alex's jaw, clasping it gently, "This weekend was absolutely wonderful in so many ways, Al…" She leaned in for a kiss, which the blonde eagerly provided.

Pulling away, eyes closed, Alex whispered, "I'll call or text about lunch. I hope I can get away this week…"

Olivia nodded, smiled, and then pulled the handle, Alex's eyes on her firm backside as the brunette exited the car. "Bye…love you…" she leaned in, smiling.

"And I, you, Babe…" Alex reached for her travel mug, smiling over the rim.

Olivia closed the door and made her way into the station.

Alex smiled to herself, waiting until Olivia left her line of vision, before pulling back into traffic.

They had a wonderful weekend and now it was back to work. She had a light load this week with only two of the four cases having carried over and was hoping to have at least a couple of days of lunches with her fiancé over the next few days.

Driving the short distance to the courts building, Alex smiled, thinking of how she and Olivia didn't stop making love until four in the morning on Sunday. Sure, there were moments of rest in between, but, for the most part, it was non-stop. No toys, though, just themselves, knowing the other's body so well, and each was so satisfied it almost hurt.

Alex pulled into the parking garage and into a space before shifting into park and turning the engine off. She exited the car and opened the back door and leaned in to get her attaché, purse, and blazer. Upon closing the door, she heard a sound—a cross between a whimper and a strangled gasp. The blonde looked around, not seeing anything or anyone; she began walking toward the elevators.

… … … … … …

All day, whenever Alex would leave the office, she had the strangest feeling that she was being watched. She would walk down the corridors of the courts building, or use the restroom, or go back outside to grab another coffee from the food cart, and she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was there—a definite presence, looming in the shadows. She knew she looked paranoid, on high alert, scanning the area every place she went. Now, back in her office at noon, she picked up the phone to call Olivia and tell her of a meeting with Donnelly she had at one and to ask if they could have lunch either before or after.

Olivia picked up, "Benson."

"Wooh…still does it to me…"

"Well, it'd better…" She could hear Olivia smiling through the phone.

"Can you lunch now because the only other time will be around three…?"

"Um…"

Alex heard Olivia shuffling some papers and the buzz of the squad room in the background—phones ringing, computer keys tapping, voices, drunks yelling belligerently.

"We were just about to go to the hospital and then stop by the morgue to have Melinda show us some things she found pertaining to a vic. So…it looks like we're just gonna miss each other," Olivia's voice was regretful. "I'm sorry, Babe…"

Alex heard Olivia pouring a cup of coffee. "Remember your new limit on that acidic sludge…" Alex smiled.

"Yes, I remember, sweetheart. Two cups a day. This is my first…I had tea when I first got in with honey, _Honey_…"

"OK…making sure. I'll call later, OK?"

"OK, Babe," Olivia said softly. "Have a good day…"

"You, too…" Alex hung up and smiled, leaning back in her office chair, putting her cell on her desk, and folding her hands over her belly.

Thomas came in with three file folders. "This just came in…the body is in the morgue. I have two other cases from three years ago that match this one. Special Victim's think it's the same guy."

Alex was secretly happy she would get to work with Olivia and the team on this one—aside from Elliot Stabler.

"Thanks, Thomas." Alex stood and took the files. "Hey…"

Thomas, turned back just short of the door, looking expectantly.

"Does today feel strange to you? Something feels off…"

Her assistant thought for a moment, "Not really. Oh, but…someone called for you? A Ms. Anderson? You were out but she came by after she called and left something for you." Thomas held his finger up and left her office for a moment.

_Ms. Anderson? The only Ms. Anderson I know is…shit…Chloe. Why was she going by Ms. Anderson when she was married? And what had she been doing here?_

Thomas came back and handed Alex a yellow, clasped envelope; the flap had been sealed and taped and the clasp closed. It was obvious the person sending it didn't want it tampered with.

"Thanks, Thomas. Meeting at one with Donnelly."

"Gotcha. I'm gonna pick up a hot dog from outside. Want one?"

Alex smiled, stifling a groan of disgust, "No, thanks. I'll pick something up later." Thomas nodded, smiled, and closed the door behind him.

Alex placed the envelope on her desk and just stared at it, thinking. On the top, written in whimsical, almost childlike turquoise glitter paint pen handwriting, it simply said _Alex_—the "A" looked like a star—and had little fairy stickers adorning it.

Part of her wanted to open it right then and there, and part of her wanted to take it home and open it with Olivia present. She picked it up and squeezed the thick paper, trying to feel what was inside. It was soft on the outside but there was something firm in the middle. She continued turning the envelope in her hands, trying to decipher what it could be.

She set it down again and walked to her blinds, closing them before returning to her desk and folding her arms, staring down at the envelope, thinking.

OK, she would open it. Maybe it was harmless.

She took the envelope in her hands, fingers running over the smooth tape, grabbing the end and removing it with a ripping sound. She undid the clasp and peeled the flap from its adhesive. She took a deep breath and looked inside, pulling the contents out—a pair of tattered, black, fingerless gloves with something inside of them and a note safety pinned to them. Alex hesitantly unfolded the note, preparing herself mentally and taking a deep breath.

The note read:

_Dear Love of My Life,_ _Alex,_

_ Do you remember these gloves? You gave them to _

_me when my hands were cold. I wore them all the time, _

_even after we stopped seeing each other, even after you _

_told me you didn't love me anymore, even after I married _

_someone else. Inside, you will find my wedding ring. It means _

_nothing to me if you say you love me—if you say that we can be _

_together. _

_Meet me in the lobby at the Marriot Marquis tomorrow night _

_(Tuesday) at 8 p.m. for a drink . I need to know if you'll be with _

_me. The ring is collateral. See you then… _

_ Love Forever,_

_ Chloe A._

Alex closed her mouth, finding her moisture again, unaware that it had been open, her shock not easily hidden. She took the tissue-wrapped item from inside the glove. She remembered the gloves now. Alex had let Chloe use them one night at an outdoor concert and she had never given them back. She wore them all the time, sort of as her trademark clothing item. It was almost impossible to get her to take them off.

The blonde unwrapped the item inside the delicate paper, revealing a bright, shiny, simple, golden wedding band. Upon closer inspection, Alex saw that it was engraved on the inside: _Through thick and thin, I will love you, Bryant, 1999._

Alex put the ring on top of the gloves and put her hand over her mouth, her eyes wide. Within seconds, tears—_of fear? Of pity?—_formed in her eyes. She wrapped the ring back in the thin, white paper, and shoved it inside the glove, putting all back in the envelope, opening her attaché behind her, and throwing it all in there, returning to her desk and staring ahead, hands folded against her mouth in disbelief.

_This woman doesn't stop_. Now, she would _have_ to meet with her to give her the ring back. For God sake, it was her _wedding ring_. She had no way of contacting her or sending it back. She could leave it at the concierge desk of the hotel, but who's to say it would get to her safely or if she was even staying there? She would have to tell Olivia tonight and they could come up with a plan together.

… … … … … …

OOO

"Hey, Babe…" Olivia oozed as she slid into the black beamer and closed the door. She turned to the blonde and smiled before running her hand from her temple down her cheek and resting on her jaw. Olivia leaned in a kissed the attorney softly before pulling away and studying her. "What is it, Al?"

Alex smiled. "I don't know how you do that, Liv…"

"Wavelength…that's how I do it…" Olivia smiled scanning Alex's features—her blue eyes, exhaustion in them, but there was also something else—angst?

"Can we talk at home?"

Olivia nodded, "Of course we can…" Olivia leaned over and kissed the attorney's shoulder.

… … … … … …

Olivia opened the door to the penthouse and Alex walked in first, the brunette closing the door behind them and locking it. Olivia watched as the blonde set her attaché on a dining room chair, shoving her purse on top. She languidly removed her blazer and draped it over the back of the chair and then removed the clip holding her hair, watching her golden locks as they spilled out across her back.

Olivia walked up to Alex, noticing the blonde had something on her mind from her stance—she had both hands on the back of the chair, leaning over, staring into space. Olivia put her hand on Alex's back, the blonde's gaze moving to the detective, trying a smile.

"Babe…I'll make dinner. You go have a bath, change, and dinner will be ready in a little while, OK? Then we can talk."

"Thanks, Liv…" Alex's voice was raspy, depleted. She took her attaché and purse and dropped them off in their office before heading toward the bedroom.

Something was definitely on the blonde's mind. Olivia was almost frightened. The brunette took a deep breath and decided to change before she started cooking. She headed back to the bedroom where Hillary was sleeping at the foot of the bed. The cuddlesome cat lifted her head and meowed when Olivia walked in, the detective sitting next to her and the fat feline climbing directly onto her lap.

"Hey, Baby girl…" Olivia scratched her neck as she pranced around the brunette's lap. Olivia looked at the floor. Spaced across the expanse of the floor, from the bed to the bathroom, was Alex's shirt, then three more feet, Alex's skirt…three more feet, Alex's bra, and Olivia imagined her panties were now probably on the floor next to the tub but it was concealed, the door only opened a very small crack.

It was unlike Alex not to tidy as she went—it was just her way. So the detective knew the blonde probably just had one of the roughest days that she had ever seen her have.

Olivia unbuttoned her own black silk blouse and tossed it in the hamper, picking up Alex's clothing, as well, and tossing it with the rest. Olivia unbuttoned, unzipped, and slid her pants down, removed her bra and tossed at all in the hamper. Dry cleaning was always separated on the weekends, anyway.

The brunette retrieved an around-the-house sundress she often wore in the summer for comfort and coolness. It was loose, multi-pastel-colored, spaghetti strapped garment that fell at the knee. It was comfortable yet, simultaneously, sexy—not to mention that Alex loved it. She slipped it over her head, slipping her arms through, and then slid on her flip flops. She walked to the bathroom door quietly and rapped lightly.

"Mm, hmm" Alex called, sounding exhausted, the scent of lemon verbena wafting through the tiny, now-humid space..

"You OK?" Olivia pushed the door open slightly to see her nude fiancé submerged under a thick layer of bubbles.

Alex tried a tired smile. "Yeah, Babe…

"I'm going out to start dinner…sautéed chicken with mushrooms OK?"

"Mmmm…sounds wonderful…: Alex's smile got wider.

Olivia simply closed the door, leaving the blonde to enjoy her bath. The bathroom smelled fresh and steamy—most likely one of the bath oils from the gift basket from Constance. Olivia could feel her pores opening from simply sticking her face into the doorway.

… … … … … …

Alex placed the second thick oatmeal sock on her right foot and stood before scratching Hillary's head and heading down the hallway after her bath. She was comfortable in a pair of navy, slim-fit joggers and a loose, white, v-neck t-shirt, feeling fresh and relaxed after the soothing bath.

Coming around the corner, she stopped and watched Olivia in the kitchen. The blonde leaned against the wall, folding her arms and smiling. Olivia was wearing the skimpy sundress that Alex loved, occasionally taking a sip of red wine and checking under lids, stirring another pot, as she danced to _Some Kind of Wonderful_ by Joss Stone, that was playing softly in the background.

Alex felt her eyes fill with tears as she watched the woman she was so in love with in front of her, not believing how far they had come, how much their love meant to the blonde, how incredibly happy she was.

Olivia caught eyes with Alex and smiled, continuing to stir. She slowly walked up to the brunette at the stove and slithered her arms around her, resting her chin on her shoulder, her nose against the silky skin of her neck, taking a deep breath, inhaling her redolence, before placing a soft kiss on her pulse point.

"Babe…" Olivia reached back with one arm and cupped the back of the blonde's head, scratching the crown lightly.

"What have we got here?" Alex said softly.

"Mushroom smothered chicken and broccoli rabe sautéed in garlic and thyme."

"Smells delicious," Alex oozed.

Olivia turned in the blonde's arms, and studied her face lovingly, stroking her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, and lips gently with light fingertips. "My Baby…" she said sweetly, softly, so gently that it made the blonde tear up again.

Alex drew her lips inward and sniffed, feeling a tear roll down her cheek.

"Oh, Baby…" Olivia wiped the attorney's eyes with the pad of her thumb before smiling. "Let's eat and talk…OK? Wine?"

Alex nodded and pressed her lips to the detective, plush lips meeting plush lips, feeling the comfort in that one, simple gesture.

Alex sat and opened her napkin as Olivia quickly plated their food and then brought it to the table and sat. She poured Alex a little wine and topped her own glass off.

The women began eating. Olivia took Alex's hand on the table, looking at her expectantly.

Alex shook her head. "You're _never_ gonna believe what happened today…"

Olivia looked concerned. She wiped her mouth and took her wine glass in her hand.

Alex told the story from the beginning, of how she had an uneasiness all day, how she thought she heard someone in the parking garage, how she felt like she was being watched, then the envelope and what was inside. After the divulgence, Alex leaned back, glass in hand, and waited.

Olivia looked rather calm, but the blonde could see a fire in her eyes. The brunette leaned back, index finger running along the stem of her glass, looking at it intently. "She's crazy, Alex. Plain and simple. She is cuckoo for cocoa puffs."

Alex couldn't help but smile, Olivia's goal obviously achieved because the brunette was smirking.

The detective's face then turned contemplative. "She needs help, Al…basically she was stalking you today and you didn't know it. What you felt, about being watched—that was her. She knew it was wrong to be there so she didn't show her face. Then, the package?" Olivia took a sip of wine. "That _psycho_…"

"Liv…she's ill…"

Olivia nodded slowly, "I know…"

After a few moments, meal having been eaten, Alex sat back. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you _want_ to do, Alex?"

"I know I want to fix this as a team, you and I…I think we should go to the hotel, I can meet her…you can be off to the side somewhere, with sunglasses and a wig…ready in case anything happens…"

Olivia smiled, "Oooh, incognito. Should I wear my unibomber look?"

Alex smiled. "I'll give her the ring and gloves back, tell her that she needs to move on, remind her that she's married and I'm getting married in…" Alex smiled before continuing, giddiness rising inside, "…eleven days…that will be that…"

Olivia nodded, "Hopefully…"

"I think the unibomber look will be too suspicious for the Marriot Marquis…How about that hot pink, silk dress and that long blonde wig you wore for that one undercover op…remember you told me about when you pretended to be a helpless woman after a day of shopping for that taxi rapist…before we started seeing each other again?"

Olivia smiled. "I don't have that stuff, Babe. That was the department's…"

"We'll come up with something…" Alex leaned in and kissed Olivia gently.

"I have no doubt…together?"

"Always, together…" Alex smiled.

… … … … … …

OOO

A show called _The Big Bang Theory_ was on the TV as Olivia sat back against the sofa, feet on the coffee table, the blonde's head resting against her shoulder, legs bent and stretched off to the side. Alex had her hand just underneath the hem of Olivia's dress, lightly tracing the skin on her knee as they watched TV, a contented silence amongst the women—a light laugh being emitted from both, occasionally throughout the show.

Olivia's hand was on the attorney's lower hip, stroking the space in between her hip and her firm backside—a spot that Olivia would gently squeeze every now and then.

The brunette couldn't believe the nerve of this Chloe woman. Eleven days from the wedding and she was still trying to get Alex back. She couldn't fathom not only _doing_ something like that, but having it _done _to you. No wonder Alex was an exhausted wreck at the end of the day. She had this predicament on her mind all afternoon, thoughts swirling, emotions spinning.

Olivia's hand moved upward to the blonde's back, gently caressing her arm. "You should have called me…" Olivia whispered.

"I didn't want you to get upset at work, Babe."

"Next time…please…upset me. We're a team, Al…forever. I don't want you carrying something like this around alone."

Alex sat up and looked at Olivia, smiling, her hand on her cheek. The blonde nodded. "Almost gone, Liv…your bruises."

"Eleven days, Babe…I can't believe it…"

Alex pressed her lips to the detective.

"I'm gonna shower…" Olivia began, sitting up.

Alex nodded, biting her lower lip, her eyes dipping to Olivia's lips, her neck, her cleavage in her dress.

Olivia got up and walked down the hallway to the bedroom. She lifted the sundress over her head and hung it on the hook behind the door before lowering her panties and stepping out of them, then tossing them in the hamper. She stepped into the bathroom and turned the water on, letting it warm up before stepping into the tub. Facing the stream of water, she let the warmth run over the top her head and let it stream down her face, only slightly sensitive from her bruising.

Tomorrow night they would resolve this once and for all. Chloe would be back on her way to Oregon and leave them alone. If she didn't, Olivia would have to get a restraining order or at least threaten with action of some sort. As a police officer and Alex's future wife, it was a necessity, especially with this loony.

Soft hands cupped Olivia breasts, squeezing firmly, a mouth going to her neck, warm, soft tongue felt probing, tasting. Olivia smiled and tilted her head back into the sensations.

"Turn around, Baby…"

Olivia did as she was told and watched as Alex kissed her way down Olivia's body—shoulders, breasts, stomach, hips—before kneeling in front of her and placing light yet firm licks to her slick folds. Olivia placed her hands flat against the tiled walls, closing her eyes as Alex's tongue ventured deeper into Olivia, the brunette gasping now, head tilted back.

"Oh, Alex…your mouth feels so good, Baby…"

Alex increased her ministrations, her right hand reaching up for the brunette's breast and squeezing firmly before clutching the detective's hips firmly with both hands, moving backward to clutch her firm ass, all the while her sucking, pleasuring never stopping.

_God, Alex is so good at this…_

Olivia began moving her hips closer to the attorney's mouth, as the force built and built, Olivia now gasping, high pitched moans signaling an impending release. Alex took her body quickly from nothing to fireworks, climaxing hard, sending spasms throughout her body. Alex continued until Olivia stopped grinding against her mouth. Head still tilted back, eyes closed, Olivia felt lips on her breasts and then her neck, and then finally her mouth.

"I love you, Al…" Olivia breathed.

"Forever, Babe…always…I love you…"


	45. Chapter 45

**A/N at end!**

45

With unsteady hands, Alex stood at the mirror and tried to place a small, silver hoop through her earring hole. She eyed the tiny dark indentation on her lobe in the mirror, squinting as she did so, but the thin metal protrusion just wouldn't go through. Frustrated, she put the earring down, closed her eyes, and placed her hands on the dresser in front of her, sighing heavily, followed by a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Olivia entered the room, wearing their chosen incognito outfit—traveling international business woman—complete with sleek, slicked back high bun, expensive charcoal gray pencil skirt, ivory silk shirt with plunging cleavage, and four inch heels. The brunette also had a fire engine red lipstick to complete the look of a high-powered female, perhaps looking for love in another city, per chance two strangers passing in the night. Olivia decided that her name was Simone de Bouvier from Paris.

Olivia had come up with this particularly elaborate character and story just that morning while getting ready for work, continuing to create details, sharing them with Alex over breakfast that morning, so excited to be getting into character, joking with Alex that maybe they could role play _Devil Wears Prada_ later on, Alex being Anne Hathaway's character, of course.

"Hey, sailor…" Olivia smiled, slipping her arms around Alex, "…you in town for a while or just one night? Cuz' I can do just one night…" Alex looked at Olivia in the mirror, the whiteness of her beautiful smile a stark contrast to her flaming red lipstick—her gorgeous tan complexion only more strikingly beautiful with her hair off of her face.

The blonde tried a smile, picking up the earring and trying again. Still not making it, she slammed the earring and her fist on the dresser. "You know, this is ridiculous! It doesn't even matter what I wear or how I look. I could wear old sweats and curlers in my hair and it won't make a difference. What do I care? All I want to do is get rid of her, Liv…that's it…" Alex's nerves and frustration caused her hands to shake even as Olivia gently turned her and took them into her own.

The brunette's expression was focused, her brow furrowed. "Hey…it'll be OK, Alex…she'll be gone, one way or another, I promise you…" Olivia picked up the tiny earring and placed it through Alex's ear easily as she spoke. "I will be there the whole time and, if I need to step in, I will."

Alex looked at the gorgeous woman in front of her, now taller than her in her heels while Alex was still barefooted. She smiled, "You really went all out, didn't you?"

"Like the glittery, seductive eye shadow?" Olivia closed her eyes.

"I do…but I think you're mixing up your characters. This is more like sexy college librarian by day, stripper by night meets bitchy defense lawyer…but I like it." Alex's expression turned serious. "I'm really nervous that this is gonna go badly, Olivia."

Olivia shook her head. "Impossible. We are prepared, I promise." Olivia kissed the blonde's lips very softly, retaining the color on both of their lips.

Alex finished getting ready—a simple pair of white, linen slacks, a red crepe, sleeveless tank, and a pair of brown braided wedge sandals. She kept her hair down and took one look at herself in the mirror, taking another deep breath before turning the light off and joining her fiancé.

… … … … … …

They got to the Marriot Marquis bar early to establish where each would sit without creating a scene or appearing that they were together. They wouldn't break their cover unless the emergency signal was given—which was Alex waving a cocktail napkin on her right side, holding up her drink in her left. They didn't want a code word in case Chloe heard it and did something unpredictable. Each woman had an attached wire in the cleavage of their bra, a small, flesh-colored earpiece in their ears, as well, that the detective had borrowed from work. Alex's hair hid hers well, while Olivia just chose to keep that ear, on her hidden side, facing the wall.

Olivia sat at a table—large black paparazzi sunglasses on—by the restrooms in the rear of the bar, laptop to make her appear busy and doing "business" things, while Alex chose a high-table with stools in the very center of the bar area. Soft piano music, what sounded like the elevator version of Whitney Houston's _You Give Good Love_ played softly by itself—probably one of those little HD drives you slip in the system to droll out song after song while the real piano player took a smoke break.

The waiter approached Olivia's table first, motioning to Alex in the center of the bar with his forefinger in the air that he would be with her shortly. "Miss…to drink?"

"I'll just have a club soda with lime…thanks." She smiled and he left quickly.

He approached Alex's table next, both women able to hear the other ordering, "For you, Miss?"

"I'll have a dirty Gibson, heavy on the olives and onions."

"Very good, Miss." He turned and walked away.

"So far so good," Alex said softly.

Just then, a woman walked through the doors, ankle-length, sleeveless white sundress on, pink cardigan draped over her arm, purse on her shoulder. Her hair was longer, wavier than last time Alex had seen her, but it was the same honey-brown it had always been. The former model scanned the room, her eyes immediately going to Alex and smiling.

"It's show time," Olivia whispered.

Chloe approached the table, Alex not standing, not smiling. She had to make this little meeting clear. There would be no more contact, ever again.

"Alex…" she smiled. Chloe leaned over Alex, embracing the unyielding blonde anyway. She smelled of vanilla, her cheek warm against the attorney's.

She pulled away and sat in the chair next to Alex—not across, but right next to her, even going so far to move her chair even closer.

"Set limits," Olivia said softly.

The waiter delivered Olivia's drink then approached Alex's table and set the Gibson down in front of her, looking at Chloe expectantly.

"For you?" He folded his hands in front of him.

"Um…I'll have one of those…" she motioned to Alex's drink.

"Very well…" the waiter turned and left.

Alex began, "This isn't a get together, Chloe…not a social call…you manipulated me into coming here. You need to understand that. I have your ring and gloves and I need you to take them back." Alex's tone was firm and direct. "And I need you to move your chair back to where it was."

Chloe's face was a mixture of confusion and that of someone trying to compose herself.

Alex heard over the earpiece, "Yes, it's taken…I'm actually waiting for someone, but thank you…" Olivia's voice.

_She was getting hit on. Great_.

Chloe continued, "Oh, Alex…I never fell out of love with you…you know that. Even after I went back to Oregon, met Bryant, got married, I always thought of you, wondered what our lives would have been like..." She tried to put her hand on the blonde's, but Alex pulled it away and placed her hand in her lap, out of reach.

"You need to move on…I did a long time ago. Chloe, the last year of our relationship was miserable, pure hell for both of us. There wasn't one redeeming event or emotion that either of us had. Then, your overdose. How can you even say that we had anything left?"

"Don't provoke her by asking questions…" Olivia said softly.

Alex nodded at Olivia's voice, realizing she shouldn't have because Chloe took it as a cue to smile.

"Oh, Alex…you haven't changed at all…you're still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. I always wondered why you never went into modeling…"

Alex heard Olivia again, "No, I have a drink but thank you…" Olivia turning down another suitor.

_Jesus…Olivia just got flirted with again_. Alex wanted to badly to look but didn't dare.

"Sorry, Babe…" Olivia's voice came over the earpiece, a definite smile in her voice.

Alex stifled her own smile.

"I had career goals, Chloe. Why I never went into modeling is not the issue, _at all_. The point is…you and I didn't work. I wanted to end it with you months before it actually did. You kept hanging on, I felt guilty so I stayed. I know of your illness, Chlo…"

That was the first time Alex had used the honey-blonde's nickname in years. Chloe's face turned soft, a slow smile creeping across her face. "God, it feels good to hear you call me that…" she oozed, her hand trying to grab Alex's again.

"Be firm…" Olivia tried.

Alex heard Olivia speaking to the waiter. "What? OK…thank you." Then Alex heard a piece of paper being unfolded. The blonde tried to focus on the conversation at hand but her back was to Olivia and she couldn't see what was happening.

After a few moments, Alex heard a small sigh from the brunette and then the paper being folded again.

OOO

Olivia looked to her extreme left. A handsome man with a well-groomed raven-colored beard and moustache, piercing brown eyes was looking at Olivia. He had just had a note sent over by the waiter. It was Chloe's husband, keeping an eye on her. The note informed Olivia that he was there. Chloe knew that he was there. The letter also informed her that Chloe had stopped taking her meds for bipolar disorder months ago. He had been following her around, carting her around, flying her around, catering to all of her manic activities for all the years of their marriage, and it had become worse than ever over the past year or so. It was a long note, obviously written ahead of time, but Olivia scanned it quickly, picking out all of the information she needed to know.

Olivia looked at Bryant and nodded slowly, an understanding between them. Olivia figured that Chloe's husband must have recognized her from the NYPD website or possibly a newspaper article, or possibly a photo snapped at one of the engagement parties and posted on the internet. She had been in many front page stories over the past few years. Apparently she wasn't as incognito as she thought she was.

Olivia took another deep breath, watching in anticipation what was unfolding in front of her. A beautiful woman approached her table, short black cocktail dress, long red hair, big green eyes.

"You here alone?" the stranger asked.

"I'm actually waiting for my wife…" Olivia said assuredly.

"She's one lucky woman…" the red head smiled and walked away.

AAA

Alex reached into her purse, pulling out the large yellow envelope that had since been folded into fours. She placed it on the table, staring at it, contemplatively.

"I don't want it back…" Chloe said softly.

"You need to take it, keep it, and I don't ever want to hear from you again." Alex finally looked at Chloe, feeling her eyes begin to burn with tears. "I am getting married in ten days…I am happier than I have ever been in my entire life. I have found the love of my life in Olivia. We are going to have children and celebrate holidays and birthdays and grow old together. She is my world…my everything…take the envelope." Alex's gaze was stern, almost icy.

She heard Olivia sniff over the mic.

Chloe's expression took on that dark look Alex and Olivia had seen at the bar during the bachelorette party, retreating back into the darkness. "Well, I guess this is goodbye…"

Alex nodded, not realizing tears were now falling. Chloe took the package and stood, almost zombie-like, as she took her purse and the folded envelope and began walking from the bar, towards the front doors of the lobby, and exited.

A man rushed by Alex, so quickly that the blonde's cocktail napkin fluttered in the breeze.

"That's her husband," Olivia said quietly.

Now, Alex turned around and caught eyes with her gorgeous fiancé. Alex turned back around and took the napkin from beneath her martini glass and carefully blotted the tears beneath her eyes.

Before the blonde knew it, Olivia was behind her, hand on her back. Alex stood and turned, embracing the brunette and burying her nose in her shoulder, taking comfort in her arms.

Olivia pulled away, looking at the blonde, moving her hair away from her face, "You OK?"

Alex nodded wordlessly.

"Let's go home…" Olivia slid her arm around the attorney and they quickly paid at the bar, and left the Marriot Marquis.

… … … … … …

OOO

Back at home, reading 9:45 on the mantle clock, Alex sat, curled into Olivia, knees and hands tucked, as the detective stroked her back. Alex had just read the lengthy note that Bryant had given Olivia at the bar. Olivia's hair still in her high bun, both women in their same clothes, shoes off as John Legend's _Let's Get Lifted_ played softly in the background on the quality stereo speakers of their entertainment center.

"So…he's lost track of her this week…or so the letter states…Monday?"

Olivia nodded, "That's why you felt like you were being watched. She had gotten away from him for those hours he didn't know where she was."  
>"She could know where we live…" Alex added.<p>

"That's not gonna happen, Babe…and even if it does, I'm prepared. If the badge doesn't say it all first…there's always my handcuffs and my gun…," Olivia smiled.

"He put his phone number here and said to call if she ever shows up. He said he keeps pretty good tabs on her but sometimes he can't…when he's working…"

"I imagine it's pretty difficult to do that 24/7." Olivia said, her voice relaxed as she stared ahead, eyes glazing over. "This guy is a saint for staying with her. Traveling all over, still loving her and being with her…incredible…"

"Would you stay with me if I went off the deep end?" Alex looked up at the brunette.

The song switched to _Used to Love U_ by the same soulful singer, the CD continuing to play a burned mix of the R&B singer's songs.

Olivia reached for the blonde's face, "No matter what, Babe. Even if you went all Sybil on me…" Olivia smiled, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear. "I love you, Al…plain and simple…" Olivia continued to stroke the blonde's hair. "Would you desert _me_?" Olivia asked, smirking.

"I didn't desert Chloe…" There was raw emotion in Alex's voice, as her face contorted in pain.

"Hey, hey, hey, Babe…" Olivia wrapped her arms around the blonde who was trembling with emotion, crying into Olivia's silk shirt. "I wasn't saying you did…" Olivia leaned back, holding Alex's shoulders, looking at her with intensity. Olivia had taken on that look that she had when she was in the interrogation room—brow strained, furrowed, slight confusion on her face. "Hey…Alex…I _know_ you didn't desert her…you tried, Baby…I know that…things fell apart, and you stayed, Al. She had problems you weren't equipped to deal with."

Olivia pulled Alex back into her arms, feeling her body shake as Olivia felt warm tears in between the lapels of her silk blouse. Olivia held her until her crying ceased, until the CD ended rounding out the music with _Ordinary People_ and _I Love, You Love_ until Alex's breathing was even and calm against Olivia.

Finally, the blonde spoke, "Do you think it's over for good?" Her voice was exhausted.

"I don't know, Al…" Olivia didn't want to lie to Alex. "I really hope so…" Olivia took her hand to the blonde's neck, massaging lightly beneath her soft locks.

Alex moaned lightly, "That feels good."

Olivia smiled, continuing her light massage to Alex's tense neck muscles until the blonde sat up once again.

Alex said softly, "Shower, Babe? Then sleep? I'm still exhausted from Saturday night." She smirked, rubbing her hands over the tops of Olivia's thighs.

Olivia nodded, "You and me both. Sounds like a plan…"

Alex focused on Olivia's mouth, her gaze not leaving her lips.

"What Babe?" Olivia smiled.

Alex shook her head, "You're so gorgeous, Liv…"

"Mmm…I am glad you think so because this girl is going to be your wife in ten days and you'll have to love me even when I'm old and droopy and my boobs hang to my knees."

Alex laughed and then bit her lip and looked back into Olivia's eyes. "Ten days…and I am so excited…I feel like peeing every time I think about it…"

"That sounds like a medical condition…" Olivia teased.

Alex playfully pinched the brunette's waist, her fingers lingering on Olivia's belly. "I can't wait for you to be the mother of our children." Alex's eyes began tearing again.

"And you are going to be the best mother, too…I'll corrupt them and you can do the rest," she winked.

Alex shook her head. "You're gonna give them so much love, Liv…I know…I think the love you have to give is endless…"

Olivia stood up and held out her hand, "Shower…I gotta wash all this gel out of my hair…"

Alex took her hand and the two slowly began walking down the hallway.

So…did you get any numbers at the bar today?  
>"Maybe a couple…jealous?"<p>

"Never…I know where your ass is coming every night…" Alex squeezed Olivia's backside as they continued slowly, not a care in the world, down the hallway.

"This ass is forever yours…" Olivia oozed.

Alex smiled and delivered her best Austin Powers imitation, "Yeah, Baby, yeah…"

… … … … … …

In the distance, a chiming? A dinging? A buzzing sound started softly and then entered Alex's awareness, becoming clear as to what it was. Someone was downstairs, pushing their button for their penthouse. The only ones that could get into the building without being buzzed access through the front door downstairs were tenants, so it had to have been someone that didn't live there. During nighttime hours, there was a night doorman, but he was usually asleep, with his chin to his chest, or too busy watching the fifty cameras in the control room to worry about who was at the front door. After all, that's why each penthouse had their own way to communicate with guests at the door downstairs and let them in.

Liv moaned in her sleep.

Alex sat up, eyes closed, the buzzer still sounding. She blindly reached for her glasses to her left and put them on before opening her eyes and glancing at her cell phone next to her: 1:24 a.m. She put the phone back and looked to her right, the brunette's back to her. She lightly pushed the detective with her hand.

"Liv, Babe…someone's at the door."

"Probably the wrong penthouse," Olivia mumbled into her pillow. "Wrong button…"

"But they keep pressing the button."

"What time is it?" Olivia sounded like she wasn't having this, as though taken from a deep sleep.

"Almost one-thirty…" Alex replied.

Olivia finally rolled over onto her back, eyes still closed. Alex could make out her face in the moonlight. "Maybe it's Landon or Charles? Locked out? Maybe it's some drunk pressing the wrong button?"

Hillary made a squeaking noise and raised her head, perhaps confused about whether it was morning feeding time or not. Realizing it wasn't she licked her paw a few times and then quickly went back to sleep.

"Wouldn't they have called us?" Alex began getting up, swinging her legs to the floor and slipping her slippers on. After their showers they had made love and had both fallen asleep nude in bed. Alex slipped her robe through her arms and tied the belt.

"Where are you going? Al…wait…I'll go…" But Olivia just laid there, her eyes still closed.

"No, really…" Alex said, smiling, "…don't get up…you know, you're supposed to be the man in this relationship."

That woke Olivia up. She smiled, "What the _hell_ are you talking about?" She propped herself on her elbows. "_You're_ the one who gives all the orders…" Olivia yawned. "Alex…it's outside, not in the building. It's harmless…"

"I'll just go and press the intercom and see if it's for us…"

Alex moved to the bedroom door and looked back, Olivia now sitting up with her eyes closed and swaying. "Some bodyguard…" the blonde mumbled.

"I'm up!" Olivia said louder than was necessary.

"I'll be back, Babe…"

Alex walked down the hallway and tightened her robe ties, bringing her face close to the peep hole and looking through it. She didn't see anyone there. She pressed the button on the intercom, "Hello?"

She pressed it one more time. "Is someone there?"

She turned to tell Olivia and saw the brunette leaning, mid-thigh against the sofa, arms folded, eyes closed. She looked so sexy in her lavender boy shorts and lavender tank that she had so obviously just thrown on.

"Sounds like the makings of a horror movie." Olivia smiled, eyes still closed.

"What kind of outfit is _that_ if it _was _someone coming in, Liv?"

"No one is here…No one was on the intercom, right?"

"Right…" Alex conceded.

"It's probably Michelle or Andy drunk wanting a foursome…" Olivia turned to walk down the hallway, arms still folded.

"Why? You interested?" Alex called after her smiling, watching as Olivia walked down the hallway, almost bumping into the wall on her way. The brunette's eyes were obviously still closed.

Now, a light knock on the door. Alex turned and looked through the hole again. Still, no one there. Alex opened the door and was met with Chloe, face to face, toe to toe, her eyes crazed, like nothing Alex had ever seen. "I came to give you your gloves back…you forgot them…"

Before Alex knew it, the honey-blonde had her mouth on Alex's, her hands groping the blonde's breasts, squeezing her waist, forcefully pushing her backward into the penthouse.

"Dressed just for me, huh?" Chloe managed before mashing her mouth against the attorney's.

Alex tried to pry her mouth from the eco-lawyer's and briefly had a second's chance to mutter, "Chloe!" Alex felt the back of her knees hit the sofa, Alex battling to remain upright, Chloe's strength was almost unnaturally Herculean.

But then Chloe's mouth found Alex's again and the kiss was brutal, almost painful, lips hitting teeth, her teeth biting wildly as he her hands undid the robe tie in one swift motion, her hands now sliding in between the parting of the blonde's robe and fondling Alex's ass, breasts, reaching to her core, firm, hard fingers forcing their intentions.

Alex couldn't break free, couldn't move her mouth far enough to scream. Chloe's hand had now found its way to her crotch, fingers trying to penetrate her entrance. "You _know_ we should be together, Alex…God, the sex was so good!" Chloe smiled, still trying to shove her hand into the blonde as she simultaneously held Alex's mouth with her other hand.

"Get the _fuck_ off of her," Olivia's voice bellowed as Alex felt Chloe's body being swiftly removed from hers. Olivia had grabbed her by the hair and shoulders, pulling her with force, trapping her hands behind her back. A hair pulling match ensued once Chloe had gotten her left hand free and the honey-blonde began trying to reach back for Olivia's hair, gripping a handful of locks before trying to grab at eyes, fingers tensed and attempting to gouge.

"Bitch!" Chloe shrieked as Olivia finally got hold of the other hand and secured both in a firm hold behind Chloe's back, pulling up with force. "Ow!" Chloe cried.

Alex stood, disbelieving what had just happened for a moment before reasoning kicked in. She reached to the coffee table and took the letter from Bryant with his cell number on it and grabbed the house phone and began dialing. It rang only once before he picked up.  
>"Where is she?" he asked right away.<p>

"She's at our penthouse," Alex said gently.

"72nd Street and Madison…" That's where I lost her…"

"It's 515 East 72nd Street, Number 1510."

"I'm right there. I'll be up."

Alex hung up and looked back at Olivia, who had a strong grip on Chloe's arms, the eco-lawyer struggling to get free.

"Fuck you!" Chloe hissed. "Get the fuck off of me!"

Olivia was sweating now, her adrenaline surely out of control.

The buzzer sounded for downstairs. Alex flew to it and pressed it, holding it down as she watched Chloe flail and contort as her features transformed into grotesque faces that Alex had never seen on any human being before.

What seemed to be Bryant came rushing down the hallway, immediately entering the penthouse and taking Chloe into his grip, Olivia stepping aside, hands ready in case Chloe decided to attack her.

He pulled a syringe from his pocket and took the cap off with his teeth before pressing the needle to her arm and injecting the fluid inside. Within seconds, Chloe stopped struggling and relaxed, her eyes glazed over, yet she remained able to stand.

Alex's eyes began to water and Olivia must have seen it because she walked up to the blonde, putting her arm around her. "What the hell? You just injected her with something?" Alex asked.

"I'm her husband…but I have also been her psychiatrist for more than fifteen years….that's how we met."

Alex closed her mouth, unaware that it had been open.

"Please say you won't press charges." Bryant pleaded. "She's ill…"

Olivia took a deep breath next to Alex, squeezing her shoulders and looking at her. Alex returned the gaze, Olivia silently saying it was up to her.

Alex spoke, "I'm gonna have to think about it, Bryant. I'm not sure…this can't keep happening…"

"I know," he said softly.

Alex looked at Chloe, her gaze focused on Alex, her eyes unwavering yet dead.

Alex felt the tears in her eyes forming.

OOO

Olivia stepped forward, anger in her expression, "If Alex decides _not_ to press charges, fine. But if this ever happens again, on any level whatsoever, I will make sure your wife is locked up for a _very_ long time and not in some mental institution that's more like a spa. I mean in a women's correctional facility with all the violent offenders. Make sure you do, Bryant…make sure that this never happens again. I will not have my family treated like this. Alex was almost…" Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat upon the realization of what actually was happening when the brunette had stepped in at the last minute. "Jesus, Alex…"

Alex tried a confident expression but failed miserably. "Liv?"

Olivia stepped forward, "Yeah?"

"I just want this over…"

Olivia turned to Bryant and a now even more catatonic Chloe. "Leave. Now."

Bryant took Chloe by the arms, the honey-blonde slowly moving her feet.

"No. You know what?" Olivia stopped Bryant with a hand to his shoulder. "I'm taking her in." Olivia looked at Alex. "This won't stop until charges are pressed and I was here to see the whole thing happen. Then she assaulted a police officer—trying to poke my eyes out and then the hair pulling. I'm not letting her off. Let her off, she'll do it again. I understand that she's sick but she needs to understand what happens when you pull shit like this," Olivia said matter-of-factly.

"Please," Bryant pleaded. "Don't do this…"

Alex looked at Olivia with confusion on her beautiful face. "Al? What do you want to do?"

"The thing is…Olivia is right. It will just happen again. This woman let you follow her here, you knew she would come after me, and you did nothing to stop it. If you knew she was a threat when she was on her own, you should have done something to stop it. My life was in danger, Liv's life was in danger, and your wife almost raped me. I'm with my fiancé. Book her."

Olivia walked into the bedroom and within seconds had her jeans and a grey pullover sweatshirt with a appliqué bulldog on it over her head, slip-on tennis shoes on. She grabbed her badge, her gun and called for a patrol car.

"Babe…?" Alex said softly.

Olivia walked up to the blonde. "You OK with this?" Olivia asked, stroking the blonde's cheek.

Alex nodded. "Yeah, I am…this shouldn't have happened. Maybe this will be the wake-up call they both need."

Olivia smiled lightly as the downstairs buzzer sounded. Olivia pressed the button, "This is Detective Benson…"

"Central called for back up at this address?"

"Yes, I'm bringing her down."

Olivia looked at Alex and smiled as she walked by the blonde, Chloe cuffed and in tow, the detective watching as relief washed over her fiancé, Bryant following.

The elevator ride was silent. Olivia didn't even want to look at the two. It was such a sick mess that never should have been. It was wrong on so many levels. Olivia was just disgusted with the whole scenario. Perhaps, if Chloe pled guilty and the husband/psychiatrist pled the insanity defense, she would get a lighter consequence. Either way, this was a sure signal to Chloe and her husband that showing up in she and Alex's lives, ever again, would have grave consequences. Of that there was no doubt.

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**Chloe drama over! Now, on to happy, happy, happy! If you can't tell, I think music makes the mood. **

**I have a Cabenson playlist on Spotify that features songs I mention and some that I am going to try and mention or just remind me of our ladies. User name **_**Patriciaan Nema Lemes**_** (It's my name with spaces in different places…we did it for Facebook so out students couldn't find us…)**

**As always, would love to hear what you thought!**


	46. Chapter 46

Repost for editing: 12/7/14 6:41 a.m.

46

OOO

Olivia took a deep breath and folded her hands over her mouth, closing her eyes. A smile crept across her face as she let the breath out. She had just been informed by the captain that Chloe had been charged with assault of a police officer and attempted rape. She would be held at Bellevue in the maximum security ward until a sentencing by a judge was given. She would most likely be remanded to a mental facility for a number of years, on tight security with not much chance for release for the next five to seven years.

"Hey…"

Olivia looked up to see intense blue eyes looking at her. It was Friday and she was ready to get out of there. Most people had already left for the weekend. She quickly glanced at her large silver watch to check the time: _6:10 p.m._ Expecting Alex to text her back any minute, she busied herself with some papers on her desk, returning a packet to the top sheet and retracting her pen, setting it down, and leaning back folding her hands over her flat stomach. She looked down at her shirt, picking a small piece of fuzz from it.

"What is it that you need, Elliot?"

The week had been very businesslike between the two, very little conversation unless relating to work.

Her cell phone pinged a message. Olivia picked it up and read it: _Hey babe…seven OK?_

Olivia smiled, and replied that it was OK, although she was more than ready to leave now. This weekend would be busy with final fittings and Alex's parents coming into town for dinner. She was eager to get the weekend started.

She began mindlessly straightening her desk—making a small stack, returning pens to her cup, putting the stapler parallel to her tape dispenser, turning her lamp off, all the while, Elliot still watching her.

Olivia put her hand on the bottom desk drawer handle to open it but stopped, looking up at her colleague. Olivia laughed lightly. "Should I try and read your mind, Elliot…" She shook her head.

"Can we talk?" he asked, putting his hands in his pockets. "Coffee at _LuLu Bean's_? Just for half an hour. Give me thirty minutes, Liv…"

Olivia looked at him. He had been her partner for almost ten years. Ups and downs, lately more downs. She would give him a chance to perhaps explain, perhaps apologize. "Half an hour, Elliot. Then Alex is picking me up."

Elliot nodded and smiled, "I'll have you back in time, Liv."

Olivia grabbed her purse and slung it over her shoulder, Elliot following as she led the way.

… … … … … …

Olivia sat at the small table of _LuLu Bean's_, a small hole-in-the wall coffee shop just around the corner from the precinct, a lone guitarist sat on a stool on a ridiculously tiny platform stage and was playing _Blame it on Me _by Alana Davis in the back of the shop. Elliot approached the table with two to-go cups in hand, setting Olivia's in front of her. He sat across from her, watching as she lifted the cup to her lips.

"Thank you…" she sipped, the brew scalding hot. They didn't have much time if he was going to say whatever he wanted to say, so she decided to try and move it along. "So…"

Elliot smiled, "So…"

_Really? That's it?_

Olivia shook her head, flared her nostrils, and folded her arms, a definite signal of her displeasure.

Elliot must have taken the hint because he finally said something substantial. "I'm sorry, Liv…"

Olivia sat, unwavering. She wrapped her hands around her coffee cup, right hand fingering her engagement ring on her left as Elliot's eyes dipped to her hands before looking back into her eyes. "What are you sorry about, Elliot? Do you even know?" Her voice was soft.

"I'm sorry about you getting hurt…I'm sorry it happened to you and not me…But…getting hurt is part of the job, Liv. It could have been me but it was you. We've both been in danger before. Situations out of our control. But, most of all…I'm sorry that our relationship has changed…but I am not sorry for what I believe. Liv, you are like a sister to me…sometimes like my wife…" He smiled, sipping his coffee.

Olivia waited, not wanting to give him the satisfaction of any sort of emotional response.

"Come on, Liv…you know it…you know how many times Kathy has thought something was going on with us…there have been times that she has been so jealous of you…working with me…your beauty…she's been threatened by you for many years, of our connection..."

"Elliot, we've talked about _that_ so many times. Is there anything _else_ you want to say to me?" Olivia shook her head after a few moments of silence and then continued, "I have to tell you something that I think you deserve to know…"

Olivia looked at Elliot, his expression almost hopeful as the soloist in the background began playing _32 Flavors_.

Olivia looked back down, drawing lines in her cardboard coffee sleeve with her thumbnail. "I'm not so sure we should continue to be partners if you can't support me and my personal life. We can't work with each other if we don't respect each other."

She looked up now to see Elliot's face—shock, hurt, at a loss for words.

"You don't mean that…do you?"

"This whole situation of you not approving—"

"I never said I didn't approve—"

"Shut _up,_ Elliot!" Olivia rubbed her forehead with her forefinger and thumb, clenching it, and laughed lightly, shaking her head, before continuing. "You're _so_ happy for me, you like Alex _so_ much, you love me like a sister, she's good for me, you're so happy we're in love…it's all _bullshit_!" Her voice was a hushed shriek. "Stop dicking me around, Elliot…I don't deserve it. I have never done _anything_ that warrants being treated like this hot and cold behavior of yours! One moment you're happy, the next you're an asshole. I can't take that yo-yo, El…" Her voice softened. "I'm a woman…I get emotional like everyone else. Alex has been through this whole rollercoaster ride with me…if she could share things with you that she's had to comfort me through, and vice versa, you would see. But…" Olivia looked with a steely stare at Elliot. "…she _hates_ you, El…absolutely hates you."

"I've gathered…"

"And she's not a hateful person…it's just not who she is…"

Elliot's face looked suddenly exhausted.

"And you're making me hate you, too…" Olivia said softly, her voice catching. She cleared it quickly, sipping her coffee.

Elliot put his hand on top of hers on her cup. She didn't move it away…only looked into his reddening eyes.

"I don't want you to hate me, Liv. And I don't want you to lose you as a partner. You're the best one I've ever had…"

Olivia sat silently. "If things don't get better by January, I have to…I can't do this…if work is the only place I'm unhappy and it's because of you, you leave me no other choice, El…"

"I get it…I'll try harder."

Olivia said nothing. She had absolutely no faith that Elliot would change.

After a few moments, Olivia's phone buzzed in her pocket. She took it out and looked at the text. Alex would be there in five minutes. She typed a text telling Alex that she was at _LuLu Bean's_ and to pick her up there. She didn't want to spend another moment with Elliot by having to walk back to the station with him. Not right now. She needed a break. She was done talking to him. Olivia slipped her iPhone back in her pocket. "I have to go…Alex and I have a big weekend…"

Elliot stood with Olivia and they both took their cups.

"I am happy for your happiness, Liv."

Olivia looked at him once more before he exited the doors and disappeared past the window.

Olivia took a deep, shaky breath, her eyes welling with tears, and then blew it out, just as shakily.

Olivia walked out of the doors of the café, standing on the curb, coffee to her lips, as Alex drove up, coming to a quick stop. She saw the blonde smiling wide. God, she looked beautiful. Just what Olivia needed right now—that gorgeous, sincere smile.

Olivia grinned back and pulled the handle slipping inside and shutting the door. Olivia set her coffee in the cup holder and grabbed Alex's jaw with both hands firmly before planting a huge kiss on her fiancé's smiling mouth.

"Well, then…" Alex said, her eyes closed. "If that's any indication of how our weekend will go…I'm all for it…" Alex husked.

Olivia bit her lower lip, "Home, Babe…."

Alex took Olivia's hand and they drove back home, ending their Friday, happy to be spending it with each other.

… … … … … …

"Mmmm," Olivia muttered as she stretched her arms upward, letting out a high-pitched squeal at the end.

She felt Alex roll over onto her shoulder, slender fingers gripping her rib cage, head on her left breast. "Good morning…" she moaned.

Hillary was sleeping in between their pillows, in between the headboard and their heads.

"Pfffttthhhh…" Olivia tried, Hillary's tail entering her mouth and then flying out just as quickly.

Alex began shaking with laughter. "I _told_ you," she tried, her giggles picking up intensity.

"God…" Olivia tried picking the fur from her mouth, "…do you know I've actually had hairballs at work?"

Alex's laughter was shaking her entire body now, her laughter echoing the bedroom.

Olivia smiled down at the blonde, her eyes tearing. She started rubbing the silky skin on her tricep and kissed the blonde's forehead before sniffing lightly.

Alex sat up slightly, "Babe?"

Olivia smiled, taking the same hand to the blonde's cheek, her thumb caressing it softly. Olivia shook her head, "Just happiness, Babe…so, dress fittings today…what do you say we eat a big breakfast and then we can cry all afternoon when our dresses don't fit?"

Alex laughed, "Sounds like a wonderful plan…"

"Your brother comes in Thursday, right?"

"Yeah…in the afternoon…since we're both taking Thursday and Friday off, wanna go together to JFK and pick him up?"

"Of course, Al…"

Alex continued, lightly tracing the rim of Olivia's tank with her finger. "His sponsor will be staying with him, here. Jonathan can have the sofa sleeper in the living room and his sponsor can take the guest room…a little more privacy. We know John-John so he doesn't need as much privacy…" Alex smiled.

"You talked to him? Olivia asked.

"Yeah…Wednesday he called me at work for about five minutes. He couldn't talk long but he says he's 100% clean and sober."

"I'm so glad, Al…" Olivia took Alex's tracing hand and put it to her mouth, kissing softly. "I love you…"

Alex leaned in and kissed the brunette, lips slightly parting, lightly biting Olivia's darting tongue before smiling and pulling away. "Just kissing you makes me horny, Liv."

"Mmm…maybe we should keep kissing then…" Olivia rolled Alex over, enveloping the blonde beneath her as she kissed her passionately, conveying just as much lust.

Alex's hands went to the detective's lower back, sliding beneath the waistband of her boy shorts. Olivia moaned at the sensation of warm, soft hands squeezing her bare backside.

They made love until they were both panting and sweaty, just in time to shower and leave for their final fitting with Louisa and A.J.

… … … … … …

AAA

"She's probably gonna have a conniption fit if our dresses are too tight or too loose." Olivia laughed as she pulled up to the curb of Birnbaum and Bullock with a few minutes to spare. "I can just see her now, looking at us over those chained glasses, shaking her finger at us, that red lipstick _just_ slightly out of the lines."

Alex was laughing so hard, she almost couldn't breathe. "OK, OK…we have to stop. If she _does_ get upset with us, I won't be able to control myself, especially if I look at you…"

"Well, good thing we'll both be hidden from each other…" Olivia declared.

"So…you still want to save it for the big day?"

Olivia smiled, "Of course…don't you?"

"More than anything…Only a week away…I can't wait to see you, Liv…you're going to look so beautiful…"

"Don't forget sexy…"

"_Can't_ forget that…"

"What about you, Al? You're going to be the most gorgeous bride ever. How are you going to wear your hair?"

Alex shook her head, smiling, "Uh, uh, uh…no information, Baby. You have to wait for all of it…"

"And I'm completely fine with that…" Olivia leaned in and kissed the blonde before turning the ignition off and removing her seatbelt. "Moment of truth, Al…you ready?"

"More than ready…"

… … … … … …

It was all so real now as Olivia stood on the podium, the dress fitting her perfectly, hugging her in all the right places. She looked at her face, brow furrowed, hand over her mouth, willing herself not to cry. It was a strapless bustier-type bodice, tight through to the lower hips, and then flared out with tulle and stopped just at the floor—it had been measured perfectly for her height. A two-foot wide ribbon train extended from the lower back and ran about a foot longer than the actual dress itself. Louisa handed Olivia a practice bouquet of white roses.

"Thank you…" She sniffed.

"Ms. Olivia…you look absolutely stunning." She began fluffing up the tulle. "If I had that figure, wowzers…"

Olivia smiled at the older woman. "Thank you…"

A.J. came in and set a cup of the chamomile tea the brunette had requested on the table.

"Holy Curry…that's why I don't measure the dresses or the ladies in them. Hubba hubba…"

Olivia laughed.

Louisa continued, "I think it's a winner, Olivia…remember, no pizza or ice cream this week…it'll only bloat you."

"Got it…thank you, Louisa."

"Thank _you_, doll. Let me check on your fiancé."

With that, and a wink, she rounded the barrier.

AAA

Louisa came around the corner, "How are we doing, Miss Alex?"

Alex had already been through four rounds of crying so far as she stood on her podium, staring at herself in the mirror. Louisa's presence made it the fifth time as Alex's face contorted with emotion. "It's beautiful…" she choked out, holding a tissue underneath her nose, her face now red and splotchy, eyes puffy.

"Dear, dear, dear…" Louisa started, holding her hand out for Alex to take. Alex took it and stepped off of the ten-inch platform. She took Alex's hands in her own. "These are tears of joy, correct?"

Alex nodded. "Immense joy…"

"Take my advice…after fifty years of marriage…make sure you're marrying your best friend…the one who makes you laugh until your sides ache and your nose snort, the one who lets you be a fool with them, someone who you want to be there in times of despair, most importantly the one that makes passionate love to you and who respects you…"

"God, Louisa…you just described Liv…_us_…I have found all of those things in this woman."

Louisa leaned in close, putting her hand next to her mouth, "And she ain't bad lookin' either…"

Alex laughed, "No, no she's not bad looking at all…"

… … … … … …

Alex walked into the lobby waiting area and saw Olivia sitting on the couches leafing through a magazine, looking so sexy in her tight, dark ankle-length jeans and black blazer with a black sequined tank underneath, her three inch black stilettos only hinting to the sexiness of her feet. Liv had some sexy feet.

The brunette looked up and smiled before closing the magazine and standing.

Alex walked toward her, standing closer than necessary, her eyes scanning the detective's face. "All set?"

"All set, Babe…"

… … … … … …

OOO

Four forty-five, Thursday afternoon came around and Alex was so excited, they had to stop two times on the way to the airport for Alex to pee. Her leg shook as they stood in the baggage claim, directly across from the glass doors, waiting for Jonathan to walk through those doors from the gates to pick up his luggage. Alex's head craned left and right, looking at each face, past the people as they spilled through the doors, trying to find her brother.

"Just look up," Olivia said, squeezing Alex's waist. "Your brother towers over everyone."

Alex gasped when she saw him and began waving frantically. She looked at Olivia and smiled impishly before looking back at the doors.

"There he is!" The blonde continued waving and then looked at Olivia, grabbing the brunette's face and kissing her quickly before smiling excitedly, virtually bouncing up and down from excitement.

Olivia put her hand on the blonde's back as they waited for him to approach. He looked wonderful—tanned, well-rested, more muscular, almost a full beard and moustache, curly, sandy blonde hair tousled and slightly longer.

He leaned over and wrapped his arms around Alex, his strong arms holding her tightly. Olivia could smell cologne and soap from his proximity. "Oh, Allie…I've missed you sis…"  
>They held each other for a few moments before pulling away. Jonathan looked at Olivia and smiled, "More beautiful than last time I saw you, Olivia." His brow furrowed slightly as he focused above her lip and pointed to his own.<p>

"I'll tell you later," she admitted.

Jonathan reached for her and took her in a tight, loving hug.

Pulling away, Jonathan motioned to the man standing slightly behind him, a handsome man, only slightly shorter, with curly black hair, dark bedroom eyes and a beautiful smile. Alex was on point when she claimed that he resembled the actor Mark Ruffalo.

"This is Lucas…my…my sponsor…" Jonathan's hand went to the back of Lucas' neck, massaging it slightly, his smile doting.

There was hesitancy in Jonathan's voice at the introduction. Olivia looked at Alex and Alex at Olivia, relaying the fact that they would talk later.

"Nice to meet you, Lucas," Alex said, shaking his hand. "This is Olivia, my fiancé…"

Olivia shook hands with him, as well, smiling.

… … … … … …

AAA

With the guys settled and each knowing where the other would sleep, where towels and guest bathroom were, and showing them the stocked refrigerator—Alex had bought healthy snacky foods for the men to enjoy such as whole grain, seeded chips, tzatziki, hummus, 100% fruit juices, etc.—the four decided they would take a little while and rest. While the guys were catching a Mavericks vs. Knicks basketball game on TV in the living room, Alex and Olivia decided to lie down and then freshen up before they cooked dinner for Jonathan and Lucas around six-thirty.

Alex entered the bedroom first and Olivia closed the door behind them. Alex looked at Olivia with wide eyes. She then took her glasses off and placed them on her nightstand, ran her hands down her face and then plopped herself onto the bed, head against the pillows. "What…was _that_?" She reached over and stroked Hillary's fur, the feline looking at her adoringly.

"You saw it, too, huh?" Olivia was at the sink putting her hair into a ponytail.

She approached the foot of the bed and stood with her knees against the bench at the foot, folding her arms, thinking. "If I had to guess…I'd say Lucas is more than Jonathan's sponsor…"

"Yeah…" Alex began her expression shocked, "…_I'd _say…"

Alex rolled onto her side as Olivia joined her on the bed, gently lying on her own side, facing the attorney, elbow propping her head up.

"I have to talk to him…" Alex mused, looking at the ceiling, wheels turning in her mind. It was highly unethical if he was dating his sponsor but, on the other hand, you can't stop love—if it _was_, indeed, love. She continued to look at the ceiling until Olivia's touch snapped her out of her thoughts.

Olivia traced her forefinger along Alex's elbow, feather-light tickles traveling up her arm. "Let him tell you on his own, Babe…"

Olivia looked into Alex's eyes, the detective's chocolate pools having darkened a shade as she sat up and moved closer to Alex, putting her hand on the blonde's waist. She smiled and spoke softly, "Less than two days, Al…" She smiled, her eyes watering. She shook her head. "I can't believe you'll be my wife in two days, Baby…" Olivia leaned over Alex, kissing her forehead, her nose, her lips, the kiss beginning as a delicate touching of lips but turning into heated, hair tangling, hip grinding action. Olivia pulled away breathlessly, eyes closed. She cupped Alex's breast and kissed her aroused nipple through her layers of clothing.

"I'm gonna change, Babe…" Olivia slowly stood to change and Alex got in a good slap to her backside.

Olivia turned, rubbing her ass, "Your brother just got here and you're already turning into competitive, teenaged Alex again…"

Alex smirked. "I can't help it. It's a Cabot sibling rivalry thing…better get used to it, Wifey…" Alex smiled as Olivia got comfortable in a pair of black VS lounge pants and a fitted gray v-neck t-shirt, her feet bare. Alex watched her every move as she undressed and dressed, greatly appreciating the brunette's body.

"So, once the wedding is over, we can get fat, right?" Alex yawned.

Olivia smiled as she took her watch off and placed it in the middle drawer of the dresser. She turned and put her hands on her hips. "You would never let that beautiful body go, Al. I know you."

"And I _more_ than know that about you, Liv…you can't even stand not to work out longer than a few days…"

Olivia walked to the bed and climbed on top of Alex, her face millimeters from the blonde's, hovering. "I will try to have this body for you for as long as I can, Babe…"

Alex smiled beneath the detective, looking at her flexed arms, her abs, her breasts, as she supported herself over the attorney. Olivia softly pressed her lips to the blonde.

There was a light knock at the door.

Olivia pulled away, looking at Alex before moving off of her and laying back against the pillows.

"Come in…"

"You sure you're decent?" Jonathan's deep voice questioned.

"We're fully clothed," Alex called back, smiling at Olivia.

Jonathan pushed the door open, smiling. He tiptoed inside, closing the door, and then tiptoed to Alex's side, leaning over her and taking her in a bear hug, growling, and shaking her vigorously. "Oh Allie!" He stopped, one hand on either side of her on the mattress, and looked down at her, smiling. He then looked at Olivia and then back at Alex.

"I can't believe it…my baby sister…married…" He looked at Olivia. "You haven't gotten sick of her, yet? She can be a real bitch, you know…"

Alex socked Jonathan in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

"Oooof! And she can be pretty violent, too…" he winced.

"Never," Olivia smiled. "I will _never_ be tired of this woman." Olivia touched Alex's forehead, stroking it softly.

"You look a little fat, Allie…put on some weight?"

"You're asking for it…" Alex warned.

"See? Threats…" He looked at Olivia and then back at his sister.

Alex cocked her head to the side, putting her hand to her brother's chest, "How are _you_ Jonathan? I know we've talked but how are you, really?"

"I'm good, Allie…I've learned a lot about myself, about why I am drawn to addictions, my life…why I gravitate towards drugs and alcohol…Lucas has really helped me out…"

Alex smiled, seeing a twinkle in her brother's eye at the mention of the dark-haired man. She touched his nose gently. "Uh, John-John…anything you want to tell me?"

Jonathan sat back, resting his arms behind him on the mattress as Alex smiled and sat up further against the pillows, folding her arms and smirking.

"What ever could you possibly mean, Allie?"

"Oh, I don't know…anything about Lucas you want to tell me? He's quite a _handsome_ man…"

"Oh, that…yes, I guess you could say he's good looking…but, so am I…"

"Yes, you are," Olivia added, standing and putting a hoodie on over her t-shirt. "I'm gonna go keep Lucas company. I'll be out in the living room."

""OK, Liv…I'll be out in a minute to help with dinner…" Alex turned back to her brother as Olivia left and closed the door behind her.

"What can I say, Allie…? I've fallen…he's fallen…we've both…fallen…"

"Is it love, John-John?"

Jonathan smiled and laughed lightly, his face lighting up as he nodded, "Yeah…I think it is…"

Alex looked at her brother and touched his face, fingering the soft beard he had grown. "Well…I'm happy for you, Johnny…" Alex felt her eyes fill with tears.

"Thanks, Allie…" The two embraced.

"Oh, and…" Alex pulled away, "…that beard needs to go for the wedding. If you're my best man, it has to go…We don't need Grizzly Adams up in here…" Alex smiled.

"Your wish is my command, Allie. As always…"

… … … … … …


	47. Chapter 47

**Repost for editing 12/8/14 4:23 a.m.**

**A/N at end!**

**Don't forget the Cabeson playlist on Spotify—username : Patricicaan Nema Lemes**

47

"So…is it OK that I know about it? To talk about it?" Alex questioned, as she rinsed off a dish and handed it to her brother.

"Yeah, Allie…it's OK…" Lucas knows that I was going to tell you. "I want you to know, though, we _just_ started seeing each other, officially, but…he's great…"

Alex nodded and smiled at her brother. "Well, take it slowly…"

"We are, Allie…we're both being very cautious."

The blonde continued to rinse, now looking at Lucas who was talking to Olivia on the sofa, the two laughing about something they both remember seeing on an SNL skit, something about Chris Farley and being a motivational speaker that lived in a van down by the river. The Fugees album _The Score_ played softly in the background.

"Better watch out," Jonathan began, "…he's charming…he might just steal Olivia away from you." Jonathan bumped hips with his sister.

"Not a chance…" Alex smiled, handing him another plate.

"Look at the way she's looking at him; she has her head thrown back in laughter, look at that flirtatious smile. She's smitten."

Alex elbowed his beefy bicep, "Shut up, John-John! You're delusional…"

Jonathan grabbed Alex's waist, causing her to drop the sponge and pot she was washing, and he lifted her off the ground as she screamed, laughing simultaneously. He set her down and slapped the back of her thigh with force, the blonde yelping her pain. Jonathan took cover on the other side of the kitchen island.

"Jonathan!" she smiled. "Now, you're _really_ gonna get it!"

"You keep telling me that…" he kidded. They battled for dominance of the tiled island, Jonathan lifting a banana from the fruit bowl as a weapon, brother and sister pivoting side to side, testing the other. Jonathan darted for the hallway and Alex ran after him.

"I swear to God, Johnny…my leg is burning…you'd better hide!"

Alex entered the office, thinking she saw him run in there. She turned the light on and breathlessly said, "Johnny? I'm going to find you, you little shit." She turned the light off and exited the room but was met with Jonathan scaring the daylights out of her by grabbing her waist and yelling, "Boo!" as loud as was humanly possible.

Alex grabbed her chest, feigning a heart attack, "Mother f—"…and then slugged her brother forcefully in his firm abs, shaking her hand off dramatically. "Jeez, John-John…sit ups much?"

Alex casually turned to leave and Jonathan grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up and then swiftly carrying her to the sofa and setting her down next to Olivia, the brunette wrapped up in conversation and slightly alarmed by the sudden movement.

"Let's sit…relax…talk…" Jonathan proclaimed, sitting in between Olivia and Lucas on the plush sectional, looking between the two. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

Olivia smirked and continued, "_As_ I was _saying_…I haven't seen the Edward Hopper exhibit at the Whitney but Alex and I want to go…" Olivia turned to Alex, smiling. "Hey, Babe…?"

"Yeah?" Alex cuddled against the brunette, her legs off to the side, arm around Olivia's shoulder, breathing heavily. Alex pulled the brunette's hood onto her head, smiling. She leaned into Olivia's ear, "Gangsta Liv…" and kissed her cheek softly.

"Do you want to go tomorrow before the rehearsal dinner? Maybe we could go for brunch and then spend a couple hours at the Whitney?"

"Um…do you think we'll be in a condition to go to a museum and just relax and enjoy?"

Olivia smiled, taking Alex's hand and putting it on her lap, "Why, Babe…are you afraid you won't be relaxed tomorrow?" Sarcasm oozed from the detective.

Alex leaned backwards, looking at Olivia, smiling. "Tomorrow is the day before our wedding. I am not sure exactly how I will feel but I am pretty sure I won't be Ms. Zen Museum girl."

"Allie, do you still have intestinal distress when you get nervous?" Jonathan asked covering his mouth with his hand.

Alex pursed her lips, holding back a smile as she shook her head.

Olivia joined on the teasing, "Al? Are you going to be OK for the wedding or do we need to stop by CVS?"

"Not you, too…" Alex's expression was unyielding. "You all are like zombies…all turning against me."

"But zombies bite and I haven't bitten you yet…but I can do that right now…" Olivia leaned over and nuzzled the blonde's neck, teeth gently nipping at her neck. Alex had to force her eyes to stay open as soft lips touched her skin and teeth grazed her pulse point.

There was a knock on the door. Alex looked at Olivia.

OOO

"I'll get it…" Olivia declared. She stood, straightening her lounge pants and sliding her hood back and off of her head as she walked to look through the peep hole.

Charles and Landon and Greta and Gregory—their Pomeranians.

She opened the door, "Good evening, gentlemen…"

"Good evening, Miss O-livia." He looked her ensemble over, "Is this your trendy Gap look? It suits you…"

"Something like that…" Olivia smiled as the two men and their dogs entered the penthouse. "Al…can you close the bedroom door?"

"Oooh, something happening in the bedroom?" Landon said saucily.

"No…well…not _right now_," Olivia winked. "The cat…she's never been around dogs before. I don't know what she'll do…better safe than sorry."

Alex walked down the hallway, shut the door, and returned, entering the kitchen to finish what she and her brother had started earlier.

"We came by to make sure that everything is OK. We heard screaming and thumping across the ceiling. Honey, we thought we heard someone being murdered up here…"

Olivia laughed, "No…Alex was just kidding around with her brother. He's—" Olivia didn't need to finish.

Landon and Charles' eyes were already there. The older men stopped in their tracks, not hiding their obvious stupification. "Sweet Liza Minelli…who are these gentlemen in my line of vision?" Landon moved closer, extending his hand to Alex's brother, who took his hand and shook it firmly.

"Oooh, so strong…" Landon oozed. "If I had to guess, Miss Alexandra, I'd say he was your brother…you definitely resemble each other, except for the obvious masculinity of this incredible specimen."

Landon was very obviously in love. Olivia looked over to Alex who was now walking into the living room, smiling, to join the conversation. She had their crock pot and towel ready for them. Alex set the crock pot on the console by the door and then slipped her arm around the brunette, the women smiling at each other.

"And this is…?" Landon questioned, his eyes now on an uncomfortable Lucas."

"Lucas Florence, Sir. Very nice to meet you." He stood and shook hands with both men.

"My, my, my…such manners." Landon looked at Olivia and Alex, smiling, his hand to his chest. "So…Jonathan and Lucas…"

"That's correct," Jonathan smiled.

"I'll have to remember that…" Landon claimed, leaning forward and boldly squeezing Jonathan's left bicep. "Ooh…like steel. Like Superman."

Olivia giggled into Alex's shoulder.

"Oh, girls…when you've lived as long as we have…seeing young, handsome men is a real treat…right Charlie?"

"Like Christmas Day," Charles said almost spellbound.

"Well…we were just wondering if we needed to call the authorities…we thought our little Cagney might have been taken down."

Olivia smiled, "Not this time, Landon…but I always thought I was more of a Lacey…"

"Miss Olivia…you're in a class of your own…heads and tails above those hags…" Landon turned to leave, Charles dutifully following, both men's eyes on Jonathan and Lucas. "We'll leave you to your evening. Toodle-oo, people…" They began walking to the door.

"You don't want to stay for a little while?" Alex asked.

Landon opened the door, "I don't think my arrhythmia couldn't take being in the same room with these studs…" Landon winked. "We'll see you Saturday at the wedding!"

With that, Landon and Charles left, Alex handing him the crock pot on the way and thanking them for the delicious chili, once again.

Olivia closed the door after them, stretching her arms to the ceiling, Alex swooping in and wrapping her arms around the brunette and smiling.

"What do you say, boys? A game of Monopoly?" Alex's arms were still around Olivia. The blonde whispered into the detective's ear, "Watch how obnoxious we get with this…you think _I'm_ competitive?" Alex kissed Olivia lightly on the lips. "Donald Trump is going to come out…but be careful…" She took Olivia's hand and they walked to the coffee table, beginning to clear it, "…he will _try_ and fire you, even thought it's not a _thing_ in Monopoly…" She smirked at her brother.

"If I _own_ all of the property, you work for me…" Jonathan said in a defensively playful manner.

"Oh, Jeez…" Olivia mumbled.

"Consider me broke and homeless then…" she winked at Jonathan before the four settled around the table, Olivia, Alex, and Jonathan on the floor, Lucas sitting on the edge of the sofa.

"Let the psycho competitiveness that _is_ my brother begin." Alex said assuredly.

… … … … … …

OOO

They played the classic board game for three hours straight, listening to a special Sirius broadcast of a trio of Unplugged concerts—Lauryn Hill, Babyface, and ending with Nirvana—all the way through until eleven o'clock. Olivia sat on the sofa next to her fiancé and yawned before leaning her head against the blonde's shoulder, having lost interest fifteen minutes into the game. She had lost all of her money, all of her property, and was in debt to Jonathan Bill Gates-Cabot. The only thing she enjoyed was watching brother and sister's interactions. Alex was right, Olivia really did like Jonathan even more than she had before—which had already been a lot. But now, he seemed less conflicted, less tortured, more liberated, and even happier than the jovial guy she met in Southampton.

"I think it's time to turn in…" Alex said, rubbing Olivia's back. "These brides-to-be need our beauty rest…"

Olivia stood and walked to the kitchen to check Hillary's bowl—almost gone but she was on a "plan". The brunette turned the light off.

"Yeah…" Jonathan began as he and Lucas began putting the game away, "Museum tomorrow?" he asked, putting the Monopoly box back on the shelf where Alex had gotten it.

Alex looked at Olivia who walked up to her and slid her arm around the attorney's waist, "We'll see…I'm not sure, guys…Mom and Dad and Aunt Jane are coming into town around noon. We'll have to see what happens…We'll have plenty of time for the museum when you come back for good…" Alex smiled at her brother.

Olivia turned to Alex and moved a lock of hair away from her face, smiling at her, feeling the heaviness and exhaustion in her own eyes. She leaned her head against the side of the blonde's.

"Well…goodnight, guys. You know where everything is, right?" Alex questioned as the two women started for the hallway. "Towels, food, toilet paper, air freshener…" Alex smirked.

"We know, Allie…the ornery landlord has already told us," he grinned, his gleaming smile a mile wide. "Thanks for dinner…who knew you could cook like that?"

"It was mostly Olivia," Alex squeezed the brunette's waist.

"It was _both_ of us…" Olivia tried. "Equal partnership in the Greek moussaka…"

"Well it was delicious," Lucas added.

"Thank you," Olivia bowed slightly.

"Goodnight guys…" Alex said softly.

The four said their goodnights and then Olivia and Alex walked down the hallway to their bedroom, Olivia following Alex with her hands on the blonde's shoulders. Olivia entered and Alex closed the door behind them.

"We have to leave our door cracked for Hill, Al…"

"OK…after we get ready for bed…" Alex slithered her arms around Olivia's waist. "I'm sorry you got creamed by my ruthless brother," she whispered against the brunette's ear, her hands cupping the back of the brunette's head and fingering her hair.

"You weren't any better," Olivia smiled, kissing the blonde gently. "You actually wrote out IOU's on post-its for everyone…"

Alex laughed, "I can't help it…he makes me want to clobber him when we play any kind of game. You should see us do a crossword puzzle together…it starts out friendly and then it becomes a _who can get the clues quicker challenge_…and forget watching _Jeopardy! _together. He has _actually_ pinned me down and covered my mouth so that I couldn't say answers while watching it."

"Mmmm…too competitive for me…I prefer easy challenges…laid back…ones where both sides win something…both sides getting off—I mean—getting something out of it…" Olivia smiled and pressed her lips to the attorney again and again, grabbing her jaw gently and administering soft pecks as she pushed the blonde back toward the bed, all the while kissing her and smiling, kissing and smiling. Once Olivia had the backs of Alex's legs against the bed, the detective began a slow tease with her mouth, tasting the blonde fully with her tongue, using it to glide along her lips, as she moved her hands underneath the hem of Alex's oversized t-shirt and placed light fingertips along her stomach, feather-light touches just grazing the bottom of her breasts, the blonde quivering beneath her touch, her breathing unsteady.

"We have to be quiet," Alex whispered slowly, eyes closed, arousal in her voice. Her hands went to Olivia's breasts, slowly kneading them through the fabric of her shirt and laciness of her bra.

"I think we can do that," Olivia moaned. "We've gotten good at it," Olivia smiled against the blonde's mouth before continuing to kiss her, now traveling along her jaw, down her neck, to her collarbone before lifting the blonde's shirt over her head, Alex eagerly raising her arms and then doing the same to Olivia. Olivia pushed Alex back onto the bed, the blonde inching back towards the headboard, Olivia climbing on top of her and continuing to kiss her, kissing and then biting the blonde's lower lip.

Olivia sat up and began removing Alex's cut-off shorts, the blonde lifting her backside and Olivia sliding them off. She then took her mouth to the attorney's soaked underwear, biting her through the fabric, the blonde moaning beneath her, arching her back, ready for more.

"Shhh…." Olivia smiled.

"Oh, yeah…" Alex whispered, smiling, eyes closed.

Olivia gave Alex a couple more nips through her now-soaked panties before sliding those down her legs as well.

"God, Olivia…I want you now…just your mouth, Baby. That's all I need."

Olivia smiled and pressed her open mouth to Alex's folds, enveloping the blonde's lips and clit in her mouth, her lips gently sucking, tongue gently flicking, Alex jumping from the contact.

"Oh, Baby…" Alex moaned, breathing out a slow, sustained breath, now relaxing and letting Olivia take over her pleasure.

Olivia continued rhythmically, probing the attorney's slit, going deeper and deeper as the blonde gasped, her body tensing. Olivia looked up and saw a look of tortured pleasure on Alex's face, her hands gripping the pillow behind her head.

"That mouth…" she breathed, "…that beautiful mouth…deeper, Baby…take my whole clit in your mouth, Liv…"

Olivia did as she was told and then felt hands on her head as Alex thrust upward, meeting Olivia's mouth, creating more contact with the brunette's mouth and tongue. Olivia stopped briefly, Alex moaning from loss of contact, as Olivia spread the blonde's lips further apart.

Olivia looked up and caught Alex's eyes watching her, her face filled with intense focus, chest heaving, as the brunette covered her folds once more. That small move sent her over the edge. With the now-exposed pinkness of her slick inner lips, Olivia's licking, and her tongue now deeper had the blonde squeaking as she peaked, quietly yet forcefully, her body spasming uncontrollably as she rode out her orgasm. Once her body stopped bucking, Olivia looked up to see Alex straight-faced, eyes closed.

Olivia smiled, "Are you alive?"

"Just…I…that…" she tried.

Olivia moved upward and straddled the blonde, placing her hands on Alex's breasts and kneading them softly. She then began tracing fingers around her nipples, her already pebbled nipples hardening further. Olivia leaned over the blonde and kissed her gently. Alex opened her eyes and reached behind Olivia grabbing her backside firmly, squeezing.

"I feel like we shouldn't do what I want to do right now," Olivia smiled.

Alex looked at Olivia, smiling. "What is it you want to do, Babe?"

"Part of me just wants to wait for Saturday night after the wedding at the hotel…"

"What is it, Liv?"

Olivia leaned over Alex, whispering, "I want to ride you with the strap on, just in this position so you can watch me, Al…"

"Oh…I think I'd like that very much…"

Alex reached up for Olivia breasts, her hands clutching them firmly, moving them in her palms before squeezing her cocoa nipples.

"We have a lot to do tomorrow, Al…mani/pedi at three, facials, massages…Rehearsal dinner at seven. I think you're right about the museum—out until another time. We should just relax and enjoy…"

Alex smiled. "I'm _gonna_ be a wreck, Baby. I already know…" There was already emotion in her voice, her eyes tearing.

"I know…" Olivia whispered, "…me, too…" Olivia leaned over and kissed the blonde again, Alex bringing her hands to Olivia's thighs now.

Alex sat up and rolled Olivia over in one motion, the brunette moaning from the dominance.

A scratching, pawing sound was heard at the bedroom door and Olivia smiled. "Let's let her in…"

"But…don't you want…"

"Baby…in two days, we will be in this exact position—and in _others_—and I have no doubt we'll be at it all night. I can wait for the rest of our lives.

The scratching continued.

Alex leaned over and kissed the brunette possessively and pulled away smiling, "You're damn right we have the rest of our lives, Baby…"

… … … … … …

**A/N: OK. Two more chapters left in this Part II.**

**Next chapter, rehearsal dinner and final chapter the wedding. I know the wedding is highly anticipated so I cannot guarantee a quick chapter coming out for that. After all of the excitement, I want it to be perfect and I hope I can deliver.**

**So, a 50 chapter total for Part II and then we will roll into Part III. They are not taking their honeymoon right away, but they will in Part III, I promise. IT will be partly in Montana and partly at a beach somewhere because Liv loves the beach (maybe Greece because I have first-hand experience).**

**As always, I absolutely love reviews with specific things you liked so I can include more—the sex? Brother? Personal time? Dialogue? Please guide me to enhance your reading experience!**


	48. Chapter 48

48

OOO

Olivia opened her eyes slowly, the morning sun already having brightened up the room. She threw her forearm over her forehead and smiled, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before opening them again and looking at the ceiling. She thought about the fact that the next day was their wedding. The day that all little girls dream of, the day that you finally promise the one person in your life that you love more than anyone in the world that you will always be with them.

Thinking of this monumental fact, Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears, her lower lip tremble. She had fallen so hard for the blonde attorney in the past few months. She knew she was in love with her before but now, it was a connection unlike anyone she had ever known, much less loved. Alex simply got her—her sense of humor, her moods, her passion.

She smiled again, laughing lightly as she thought of the vows she had written—they had both decided to write their own—her tears now falling, gravity taking over as they streaked down past her ears. She wiped her eyes and then heard movement to her right. Olivia slowly turned her head.

Alex was sitting in the puffy chair, looking at her, watching her, smiling at her, holding a mug in her hands. The blonde was wearing her baby blue silk robe, glasses on, hair down. She untucked her legs and stood, set her mug down on the nightstand, crept up to Olivia, and kneeled down in front of her as the brunette rolled over to face her. Alex reached to her face and wiped another tear away with her forefinger.

"Hey, Babe…" she began, moving in closer, her own eyes threatening to spill tears.

"Hey, Al…" Olivia couldn't stop her face from twisting with emotion. She felt her eyes squint, her mouth tremble as she tried to draw her lips inward to stop it.

"I know, Baby…" Alex soothed.

Olivia sat up and hugged the blonde tightly, so tightly that her arms were aching, her back straining. "I love you so much, Alex…" she whispered.

They pulled away, each with their hands cupping the other's jaws, looking into each other's eyes, smiling and crying simultaneously.

Olivia took a deep breath, but not deep enough, blowing it out and smiling. "I thought _you'd_ be the one a wreck, Al…" The brunette smiled and swung her legs to the floor, Alex's ribs pressed against her knees. Olivia began raking her fingers through the attorney's hair, moving her fingers backward, the blonde closing her eyes.

"I think we both are," she tried, groaning from the sensations of a scalp massage. "Jonathan made us breakfast…I was just admiring you as you slept…did I ever tell you that you sigh a lot in your sleep? And smile."

"Well…" Olivia stood and leaned over a still kneeling Alex, putting her hands on her jaw, "I have a lot to smile about…" She leaned over and delicately, gently kissed her fiancé. Alex wrapped her arms around the detective's backside, the side of her face pressed to Olivia. They stayed like that for a few minutes, swaying slightly. Alex finally pulled away and Olivia smiled, held both hands out, and pulled Alex to a standing position, the two women now nose to nose. Olivia looked at the plush pink mouth in front of her then into those cerulean pools.

"Hungry?"

Olivia growled, "In more ways than one, Baby…"

"We can fix that after breakfast…"

Olivia's face turned serious. "I want to wait…I want the build up…I want to be so horny for you tomorrow night that I can't stand it. I want to look at you in your dress during the ceremony, watch you changing after the ceremony, ogle you in the limo, dance pressed up against you at the reception, and know one thing…"

"Yeah? What's that?" Alex smiled.

"That the next time I make love to you, you'll be my wife…" Olivia leaned in and kissed Alex firmly, lips parting, tongue feeling, searching.

"Oh, Liv…such a romantic…" Alex teased, slapping the brunette's backside.

Olivia shoved the blonde playfully and then squeezed her waist. "Let's get some grub. Something smells really good…"

"Surprisingly, it does," Alex commented.

"Why? Is your brother not known for his cooking abilities?" Olivia began putting a bra on and slipping a pair of faded jeans and a dark gray tank top on. Alex was already dressed in khaki shorts and a pale blue Oxford, untucked, and showing just enough cleavage for the brunette's eyes to keep gravitating to that spot.

"Not known for his cooking abilities, at all…like something you see, detective?"

Olivia walked up to Alex and pressed her hips to the blonde, hands firmly on her waist, smiling. "Yes, yes I do…I'm gonna come _so hard_ tomorrow night, Mrs. Cabot-Benson…" Olivia grabbed Alex's ass.

"I can't wait…" Alex oozed.

… … … … … …

AAA

"Well, well, well, ladies…good morning!" Jonathan chirped.

Alex smiled as she ushered Olivia into the kitchen area, pressed against the brunette's back, the blonde's thumbs in the detective's side belt loops.

"Well, well what, John-John? I smell a plan…a ploy…a plot…of some sort…"

"No plan, ploy, or plot, sis…just a breakfast made especially for my two favorite ladies in the world…"

"Now I _know_ you've got something up your sleeve…"

"Sit, sit…" Jonathan commanded.

Lucas was at the stove, flipping or stirring something, the counter hiding his actual actions as Olivia and Alex sat. The radio played the news softly in the background.

Jonathan came by and shook out paper napkins into each of the women's laps and then poured them each a mug of steaming coffee.

Olivia smiled and shook her head, looking at Alex. The brunette leaned over and whispered, "Al…we can't forget we have to fit in the dresses…mine _just_ fits…"

"This had better be a light breakfast, Jonathan…" Alex warned. "You've already commented that I've gained weight…if you're sabotaging me…so help me…"

"You see…there you go with the threats again…and I am truly offended that you think I would do that to you…" He approached the table and slid an omelet into Olivia's plate and Lucas came and slid the same variation of omelet onto Alex's plate—spinach and mushroom.

"Mmm…looks and smells good, Jonathan…" Olivia sniffed over her plate.

"Yes, surprisingly it does smell good, Johnny…you did well, thank you…"

Lucas cleared his throat and Jonathan looked at him.

"Confession…Lucas made the omelets…"

"So the hot shot Monopoly mogul _does_ have a fault…" Olivia added.

"No…not a fault…these hands are far too important to risk a flapjack accident or a casserole catastrophe, or a meatloaf mishap, or—"

"Point taken, John-John…your hands are important for your career." Alex interrupted, cutting into her omelet, Swiss cheese oozing out. "Obviously nothing wrong with your mouth, though, since you run _that_ all the time…"

Jonathan looked down at the paper in front of him, sipping his coffee while speaking, "Nothing wrong with Olivia's mouth, either, apparently…" Jonathan looked up and smirked.

Alex's jaw dropped to the table, not a hint of smile on her face. Olivia placed her hand on the blonde's upper arm, trying not to smile as she chewed, but the blonde's eyes never left her brother. Alex could see the detective's body begin to shake from her peripheral.

"Al…" Olivia tried. "Oh, Babe…don't get upset. I always told you that you were louder than me…"

Alex's eyes flashed to Olivia. "The only one way this little shit heard us, Olivia…" her eyes went back to her brother, "…is if someone was _intentionally _listening. Perhaps we have two voyeurs amongst us?"

She now looked at Lucas who looked like he wanted to run.

"No…I was in the guest room…I was sleeping…I swear…"

"Leave Lucas out of this, Allie…he was in the guest room with the door closed…and _no_…I did not have a glass against the door in an attempt to listen to my sister have sex."

Alex nodded, "Good. Because we're not kids anymore, Jonathan…" she smiled, cutting another piece of omelet and putting it in her mouth.

"I didn't need a glass…only had to use my ears…and I could hear you all the way in the living room," he teased.

Alex's mouth opened again, the corners of her mouth rising ever so slightly. "Now I _know_ you're lying, John-John…"

"Hey, Allie…"

"What is it Jonathan?" She sipped her coffee.

"I'm totally kidding. I didn't hear anything."

Alex flared her nostrils at her brother, shaking her head and smiling.

"Jonathan: 3 Allie: 0," he announced.

Alex continued to eat, looking at Olivia's plate and seeing she was almost finished. "You need to understand something, Jonathan…"

Jonathan looked at her expectantly.

"That I _will_ get you back…and when I do…you won't know what hit you. First that little trick you played at the beach house on Olivia and I, now the slap, the scare, the joke about hearing us…when it happens…you won't know what hit you, bro…I'll be like a ninja…"

"Bring it on…" Jonathan smiled, rubbing his hands together.

… … … … … …

OOO

At five forty-five that evening, after Bill and Cathy Cabot had already come over for a little while earlier in the day to visit and then returned to their hotel to rest. The four women spent the early afternoon making last minute confirmations with phone calls, etc. about locations, specifics, etc.,

Now, at almost six in the evening, Olivia entered the bedroom and quietly closed the door behind her. She had been talking to the guys in the living while Alex got ready.

"Hey, Hill…" she sat at the foot of the bed and began scratching Hillary's neck, the feline rolling over and exposing her belly. "Oh, Mama's baby is such a good girl…your mama's are getting married tomorrow, you know that?" Olivia tried not to get any cat fur on her pristine dress. She had already gotten ready and was wearing a one-shouldered, black crepe dress that fell at the knee, a pair of three-inch heels to accompany it.

The detective looked up to find Alex coming out of the shower area, wrapped in a plush yellow towel, her hair damp and clinging to her still wet skin. Even without an ounce of make-up the blonde was gorgeous. Olivia leaned back, crossing her legs, arms straight behind her.

The blonde had been more than a little frazzled earlier when they called to make sure all was right with the head count and the meals and the caterer informed them that the shipment of risotto hadn't arrived yet, but that it was expected to arrive just that afternoon, and not to worry. Worse came to worse, they would get it somewhere else in time for the reception on the following day. A small detail like that—a little thing not going right—seemed to send the attorney into a state of uncontrollable sobs, especially today. She appeared cool on the outside, but the brunette could see the bristling nerves floating just beneath the surface, waiting to come through. Her nervousness couldn't be concealed from the detective; she knew her fiancé too well.

To only intensify Alex's emotional state, as they were leaving the spa, Alex had had to get her pedicure redone after she smudged her whole foot slipping her flip-flop back on. She almost burst into tears when it happened, Olivia having to take her aside, console her, and calm her down.

So now, with the guys ready and catching the tail end of _Ferris Bueller's Day Off_ on TV, Alex was the final one to prepare to leave in just a little while to head out for the rehearsal dinner. It was to be held at 21 Club, a five star steakhouse. Alex's parents and Aunt Jane were staying at the Hotel Plaza Athenee on 65th Street and were to meet them at the restaurant. Everyone else was expected to be there at 7:00.

Olivia studied the blonde, who seemed to be in her own world as she brushed her teeth with her eyes closed, and then proceeded to watch as she towel dried her hair and then began brushing it, her expression unreadable. After drying her hair, she stood, leaning forward and studying her skin in the mirror, examining her face. She then removed her towel from around her body, beautiful porcelain body now exposed.

Olivia gasped slightly at the sight of her milky skin, feeling a slight twitch between her legs. Alex turned and gasped, as well, jumping only slightly, not even realizing the brunette was there. The blonde smiled minutely, worry still lightly etched on her face. Olivia held her hand out and the blonde walked up to her, taking it. Olivia put her hands on the silkiness of the attorney's bare hips, dragging her fingertips down her thighs, before looking at the beautiful, softness of her neat patch of dark blonde hair in front of her. Olivia licked her lips before looking back into the blonde's eyes. She was actually salivating.

"Babe…" Olivia gently clutched the blonde's hips. "…talk to me…"

Alex shook her head, moving Olivia's hair behind her shoulders. "Its…it's happening…it's perfect…it's—" Alex buried her face in her hands, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Shh, shh, shh…" Olivia stood, enveloping the blonde in her arms, Alex wrapping her arms around and clutching the brunette's ribs firmly.

Alex sobbed, "God, Olivia…five years ago…I never would have imagined…only dreamed of this and…tomorrow is the day…I don't know how I got so lucky…" Alex pulled away, her eyes now red-rimmed and puffy, nose pink, as well.

Olivia smiled, "Baby…I know…"

Alex suddenly gasped, her eyes wide, as she rushed to the mirror and looked at herself. "Shit! I look terrible…

Olivia came up behind her, slithering her arms around waist, "No, Baby…never terrible…you always look gorgeous, Alex…" She kissed the side of her cheek gently before pulling away, fingers trailing down her backside as she moved towards the bed, picking up her evening bag from the top of the down comforter. "I'll let you get ready, Babe."

Alex nodded, now slipping a lacy ecru lacy panty and bra set on.

"Mmmm…" Olivia moaned, "…yeah, I'd better go…" She blew a kiss to her fiancé and closed the door.

AAA

Alex took a deep breath after putting her lingerie on. Hands on hips, she willed herself to calm down. Olivia seemed fine, almost _too_ calm. Maybe this was the calm before the storm? The brunette had been so emotional upon waking that morning, then she was almost forced to be Alex's rock during the confirmation of the plans, the minor glitches, and the spa day…maybe the detective was holding it together simply for Alex's sake? If so, she loved her even more for it.

Alex stepped into her beige, lacy dress and slipped her arms through, adjusting the ribbon tie bow in the front. She slid the zipper halfway up and decided to have Olivia zip it the rest of the way up when she emerged from the bedroom for the evening. She blow dried her hair and put it in a French twist, finishing with light make-up, complete with golden brown eye shadow and a coral-pink lip color. She leaned back after applying the lip color, rubbing her lips together and smiling, checking for color on her teeth.

Alex heard the bedroom door creak closed and then watched as Olivia came into view next to her in the reflection of the mirror. The brunette's left hand gripped the blonde's waist as her right hand slid the zipper up before placing a warm, breathy kiss on her neck.

"How are you doing? Better?"

Alex nodded, smiling. "At the moment. But you being here and asking me with that voice…that could change in a millisecond…actually, seeing you, I'm beginning to feel a little _verklempt _again…" She began dramatically fanning herself before reaching behind her and putting the palms of her hands on the sides of Olivia's thighs, squeezing firmly. "I wish we could just go on our honeymoon right now, Liv…just run away and have fantastically mind-blowing sex, already be married and have two point five kids and the stylish SUV, bigger penthouse for us and the kids, vacation at the beach house…wiping noses, tying shoes, and cleaning up messes…"

"But that's the whole process, experiencing everything together…we can't rush perfection…I'm going to enjoy every single second of that with you…" Olivia rested her chin on Alex's shoulder, the two swaying side to side.

"_You_ can deal with the vomit, though, Liv. I'll retch if I see another person's puke.

"While her majesty does what?" Olivia raised her eyebrows, smirking. "Are you opposed to children's bodily fluids, Al?"

"Not opposed, revolted…"

"What about when I got sick when I drank too much after the McAdams incident at the hospital…you didn't seem to mind when you were holding my hair back and my face was in the commode…or after our engagement party, or the Indian food? We've had a lot of that sort of action, unfortunately, Babe…" Olivia smiled.

"But it was _you_, Baby…and I love you…"

"And you'll love our children…and you will think it's like magic fairy vomit and smells like lilacs…"

Alex smiled, "You're probably right, especially when I look into their big brown, doe-like eyes, see your image in them, and fall in love all over again."

Olivia tilted her head to the side, "Oh, Babe…"

"As far as what _I'll_ do…_direct_…that's what her Majesty will do…I'll direct you while you clean it up…you missed a spot…to the right…" Alex said playfully before she kissed Olivia softly. "Oh, Olivia I want to make you the happiest woman in the world…and trust me…I will try my hardest to do that for the rest of our lives, Liv…in _every_ way possible…"

"You're already doing it, Al…your heart…your soul…Just give me that mouth and those pancakes and some of that Adrienne Rich poetry and we're good."

"Just give me those tits and that ass and that mouth and those eyes and that sense of humor and that gentleness…need I go on?"

"No, you'd better not because I'm feeling the overwhelming desire to jump you right now…" Olivia smiled.

"Shall we?" Alex held her elbow out.

"Let's do this," Olivia linked arms with her fiancé and they were off to their rehearsal dinner.

… … … … … …

Alex eyes welled with tears five times in the cab on the way to the rehearsal dinner. The first four times she was either staring out the window at the New York night life or looking to her right at her beautiful fiancé. But the fifth time she looked up, she saw her brother smiling at her, sitting diagonal from her, the four facing each other, looking dashingly handsome in a khaki suit and mint and navy tie, finally having shaven that beard off. Lucas sat to his right, looking just as dapper in a dark suit and pale yellow tie.

"Shut up, John-John," she laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek as she sniffed.

"I think it's wonderful, Allie…that's all I can say…" his voice cracked. "I'm so happy to witness you so happy after struggling for so long. I hope I'm as blessed one day…"

Alex looked over at Olivia, the brunette very obviously trying to hold it together. They had been holding hands since they got into the cab but now Olivia was looking straight ahead and focusing on not hyperventilating. Alex could see her chest working to take small, discreet breaths, her eyes tearing.

"Babe?" Alex began.

"Doing _great_, Al…" she said sarcastically. Olivia looked at Alex, sheer terror on her face, "What's gonna happen tomorrow if we're like this today?"

"Our wedding, Baby…" Alex leaned over and Olivia did as well, the limo taxi coming to a stop. Alex pressed her lips softly to the brunette's mouth.

"Get a room…" Jonathan joked, "Oh, wait…you _will_!"

Alex shook her head at her brother as she exited and held his hand out for the blonde to take, then did the same for Olivia.

They entered the _21 Club_ and rode the elevator to the Harbor Room where the rehearsal dinner was to be held, Alex and Olivia still holding hands, Olivia pumping Alex's hand every now and then, letting her silently know that they were in this together, the ladies looking into each other's eyes and smiling.

In the foyer, just short of the opened doors of the Harbor Room, Alex turned to Olivia, "You ready?"

Olivia nodded, "Anything with you, Babe…" Olivia leaned in and gently kissed the blonde, Alex smiling.

They entered the Harbor Room and a cacophony of cheers erupted, along with applause and cheering. Everyone was already there, as requested, and the women were the last to arrive, as planned.

Alex's mother walked up to the women, already emotional. "Oh, Alex, sweetheart…" She held her arms out and Alex walked into them, her mother embracing her fully.

"Mom…this is beautiful…thank you…" she whispered over her head.

Then she turned to Olivia, her lower lip trembling, "Olivia…you look beautiful…" She embraced the brunette with such fervor, Alex could see her mother shaking with emotion, the older woman's fingers gripped tightly on the detective's back.

The room was breathtakingly beautiful—a distinctive nautical flavor with a mahogany wooded bar on the far end, chairs of the same material, about ten round tables that each seated eight, beautiful blues and oranges and whites of the floral centerpieces, cornflower blue linen napkins folded and placed on each plate, a tea light inside a glass holder in front of each gleaming sterling silver place setting. A soft glow radiated the room. It was absolutely gorgeous.

Alex turned to Olivia and smiled. "This is perfect…"

The crowd finally quieted down and Mr. Cabot came up and kissed Alex on the cheek, doing the same to his future daughter-in-law. Aunt Jane handed each woman a glass of chilled white wine.

Everyone was seated, except for Mr. Cabot and the two women in front of him. He turned his body so that the three were facing their guests.

Mr. Cabot began, "This evening brings us the chance to thank everyone that has been a part of these two women's journeys—my daughter, Alexandra and her beautiful fiancée, Olivia. Over the past few months, I have grown to see what a wonderful match for my daughter this amazing detective is. I have grown to see how she protects, loves, comforts, supports and cherishes my daughter and makes her laugh like nothing I've ever witnessed. Thank you to all of you here tonight for being a part of our lives and a part of this journey that has taken place and will continue to take place for the years to come. If you're here, there's a reason for it. Thank you all for your friendship, support, and undying respect for their love. Your dedication to their happiness with your support has been more than appreciated."

He raised his glass of wine, "To Alex and Olivia…here, here!"

The room chimed in unison, "Here, here!" and wine was sipped throughout the room.

Mr. Cabot pulled Olivia's chair out first and Jonathan rushed to pull out his sister's, both being pushed in.

At their particular table sat Olivia, Alex, Mr. and Mrs. Cabot, Jonathan, Lucas, and Aunt Jane. Plates were set in front of them—pistachio crusted salmon, roasted summer squash, and a balsamic glazed sliced beets with goat cheese.

"Mmm…" Olivia moaned, looking at Alex. "This looks and smells delicious…"

The blonde smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her cheek. She looked into those chocolate orbs. "Thank you…"

"For what, Babe?" Olivia reached to lightly touch Alex's face with her forefinger.

"Putting up with me and my drama…" Alex smiled.

"_Our_ drama…_yours_ is the only drama I would _ever_ put up with…" Olivia took her fork in her hand and then looked Alex over next to her. "Did I tell you how drop dead gorgeous you look tonight?" She looked into the attorney's eyes.

"Your eyes say it all, Babe…those beautiful eyes."

Alex pecked Olivia quickly and everyone began to eat. Wine was had, conversation about the wedding, the honeymoons—yes, two honeymoons, everyone—and a little talk of work. All the SVU gang made the rounds, including Hwang and O'Halloran, speaking to Alex and Olivia simultaneously, separately, Casey and Melinda sharing some gossip.

OOO

By the time dessert was eaten, coffee served, the crowd began dispersing, wishing the two women calmness and their best for the big day tomorrow.

Both women had a few glasses of wine, careful not to eat too much for their dresses the next day, the lack of a full stomach causing increased dizziness and friskiness as they stood to leave.

"Whoa…Oh, Babe…" Olivia grabbed on to Alex's upper arm, smiling. "A little tipsy…"

Alex smiled at her fiancé. "Right where I want you, then…" she winked.

"Look but don't touch…" Olivia chided.

"You're out of your mind if you think I can do that…"

The small crowd of people remaining—the wedding party table—formed a small circle in the foyer, Alex's arm wrapped around Olivia's waist.

"Well…tomorrow is the big day…how do you feel?" Aunt Jane asked.

"Stunned…" Alex said confidently. "I can't believe _this one_ is going to be my wife in less than twenty four hours." She looked at Olivia, her eyes dipping to her lips and then looking back into her eyes.

"Olivia? How about you?" Aunt Jane asked.

"Me? I've been in awe for a while now…I can't believe it, either…" she faced Alex, "I've loved this woman for so long…now it will be official." Olivia gently pressed her lips to the blonde, gently, innocently.

"Well…we'd better get going. The most important day is just a few hours away." Mr. Cabot announced.

Alex nodded, Olivia witnessing her eyes filling with tears again. Olivia squeezed her waist and the group made their way to the elevators, but not before taking a slew of group photographs—iPhones and digital cameras out and clicking.

… … … … … …

They entered the penthouse around ten-thirty, closing it and locking it behind them. Alex turned to enter the kitchen but Jonathan intercepted her and took his sister in a huge bear hug talking above her head, "I am so happy for you, sis…" He pulled away and looked at her.

"Thank you, John-John…your day will come…I know it…you're too much of a catch…" Alex winked at her brother.

"And Olivia…" Jonathan turned to the brunette, putting his hands on her upper arms, "…you're the complete package, I'm finding out…no wonder my sister had been head over heels in love with you from the first day you met…" Jonathan took the brunette in a tight hug, her cheek against his beefy pectorals.

"Thanks, Jonathan…but I think your _sister_ is the complete package. Olivia now moved to Alex, the women slipping their arms around each other's waists. She looked at Alex, "Beauty, brains, humor, wit, and a heart so full of love…" Olivia leaned in and kissed her fiancé.

"Well…" Alex cleared the huskiness from her voice. "Goodnight, fellas…"

"Good night Allie, Olivia…" Jonathan smiled.

The four said their goodnights and Alex picked up Hillary from the sofa before the ladies walked down the hallway and back to the bedroom.

… … … … … …

AAA

"So…you're really gonna make me wait until tomorrow night?" Alex asked while soaping up her face, both women at the sink, side by side, while Olivia brushed her teeth.

"Absolutely," Olivia tried around a mouth full of foam.

"Olivia…"

"Alexandra…"

Alex smiled. "I almost feel like I've done something wrong…denied sex…"

"Oh, come _on_…Al…you weren't denied last night or don't you remember that?" Olivia spit and rinsed, wiping her mouth.

"Hmmmm…" Alex rinsed her face, "…my memory might need refreshing…" Alex smirked while patting her face dry.

Olivia, now in her black silk night shirt walked to the bed and slipped underneath the covers, Alex standing at the foot of the bed, hands on her hips. Olivia yawned dramatically, propped herself on her elbows and smiled.

Alex now folded her arms, looking irresistible in her glasses, impatience exuding her entire being. Olivia had to admit, though, the sheerness of the attorney's white camisole and matching cotton panties was definitely doing it for her at that moment.

Olivia dropped her head back on the pillow and rolled onto her side, "Good night, Babe…big day tomorrow…"

The brunette felt the duvet lift up behind her and then Alex's warm soft body press against her.

"I'm fine with this, Liv…Nothing like a good spooning…"

Olivia smiled, "Are you? I can hear your breathing, Al…you're all sexed up…"

Alex took a deep breath and let it out slowly against Olivia's upper back, the brunette able to feel the steady stream. Olivia closed her eyes at the sensation of the breath and then as the silkiness of Alex's legs brushed against her own. She withheld a light moan as the attorney began stroking the detective's arm softly.

"This time tomorrow we'll be married, Baby…" Alex's voice shook.

Olivia reached back and cradled the attorney's head with her left hand, "I know, Al…"

"Pictures tomorrow…we have to look rested.

"I know," Olivia repeated. "Goodnight, Al…" Olivia turned her head and Alex leaned forward and the two kissed gently, softly before letting sleep over take them.

… … … … … …

Olivia opened her eyes. She felt a slight breeze against her right side. She reached her left hand out and smoothed along the sheets, feeling that it was empty. Before she actually touched the coldness of the cotton fabric, she could sense that her fiancé wasn't there—she had gotten so used to the blonde being there. Glancing to the right she saw a figure on the balcony. She picked up her phone and looked at the time: 3:12 a.m.

The brunette propped herself on her elbows, blinking to try and focus and shake the fuzziness from her eyes. Hillary was leaning against her right leg. Olivia looked to the right again, feeling another breeze, and noticed the screen door slightly open, a tall, thin form leaning on the railing.

Olivia swung her legs to the side and rubbed her eyes, yawning.

She stood, eyes closed, and shuffled to the door, hand over her closed eyes.

She spoke through the screen. "Babe? Everything OK?"

Alex turned, her eyes filled with tears.

Olivia opened her eyes now and focused. "Oh, Alex…" Olivia opened the screen and stepped outside, closing it behind her. She took the blonde in a hug. They held each other comfortingly, the brunette rubbing her back soothingly. Olivia pulled away, cupping the blonde's face with both hands. "Alex?" Alex pulled away and leaned against the railing, staring out across the city lights.

Olivia saw the blonde smile slightly. "You're gonna laugh when I say what I am about to say…because you rarely have heard me swear, usually only when we're having sex…but, I am so _fucking_ nervous, Olivia."

Olivia smiled, slithering her arms around the attorney's waist from behind, resting her chin on the blonde's left shoulder. "God, that's cute…and sexy…"

Alex laughed lightly but Olivia turned her face and looked at the attorney's expression right next to hers. The blonde was absolutely serious. Her lower lip trembled.

"Hey…" Olivia turned the blonde and then took Alex's waist in her hands. "Nothing is going to go wrong…I know you're obsessing about all the things that could go wrong…the risotto, dresses not fitting, and probably even more outrageous things like losing our rings or tripping down the aisle, the cake toppling over, or someone getting food poisoning…"

"Stop, Liv…you are _so _not helping," Alex smiled.

"But…do you see that there are so many things that _could_ go wrong, but…they won't and, even if they do, you and I can get through it…" Olivia smiled, "…you know we'll end up laughing about it at some point in time…" Olivia moved a piece of hair behind Alex's ear.

Alex smiled, "You're right, Baby…we have each other and if one of those things happens, we'll laugh together…except maybe the food poisoning part…absolutely _not_ funny. The upchucking thing again." Alex took Olivia in another hug, "Oh, Olivia…there's no other person I want to share everything with…" Alex pulled away again, "…my sweet baby…" Alex leaned in and gently kissed the brunette, her hands gravitating to Olivia's backside.

Olivia pulled away, smiling. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

Alex shook her head, "And I never want to have to…"

Alex kissed the brunette once more, "Let's go to bed, Babe…"

The two women joined hands and entered the bedroom, closing the door behind them, and slipped into bed, Olivia pressed up against Alex's back, returning to sleep, in anticipation of the biggest days of each of their lives thus far…

… … … … … …

**A/N:**

**Did you like it? I would really love to hear from you!**

**A/N:**

**Rehearsal Dinner Venue:**

**21 Club Private Dining**

**Harbor Room**

**www dot opentable dot com (slash) rest_profile_ ?rid=301**

**Rehearsal Dinner Dresses:**

**Olivia: ****www**** dot slash pin slash 69946600438579026 slash**

**Alex: Dress #3**

** weddingandeventnews**** dot com slash wp-content slash uploads slash 2012 slash 05 slash Rehearsal-Dinner-Dresses dot jpg**

**If you cannot access them, let me know…shoot me an email at agapeandzoe at gmail dot com and I can send the pics!**

**Wedding Next! Like I said, it might take me a few days!**


	49. Chapter 49

**A/N: Yeah! The wedding is finally here!**

**More A/N at the end!**

**Cabenson playlist on Spotify always updated with chapters!**

49

OOO

"This is it…" Alex said softly. "Next time we see each other will be in our dresses."

Olivia couldn't stop her jaw from clenching, her eyes from tearing. She simply nodded and sniffed, and gripped Alex's hands tighter. Olivia wrapped her arms around Alex and the two held each other tightly, swaying. "I love you…" Olivia whispered against Alex's ear, cradling the back of her head gently.

Alex pulled away, "Liv…" Alex shook her head, "…I love _you_…"

The two separated, retreating to their opposite sides, their rooms ready for their preparations for the wedding on the nineteenth floor of the ML&T—Midtown Lofts & Terrace—where the ceremony and reception would be held.

Mrs. Cabot ushered her daughter into the room, closing the door, and Melinda and Casey guided Olivia into her own room on the extreme opposite side, the doors closing softly behind the women, but not before stealing final glances and smiling.

Once inside, Olivia took a deep breath and put her duffel bag down on one of the sofas before letting it out.

Casey put her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "You OK?"

Olivia nodded. "I just…Case, I can't believe it, you know? It's here…"

Melinda looked at her watch, "Well…it's two and the ceremony is at four so let's getcha changed and settled in the make-up chair," Melinda encouraged.

"Hair and make-up are spaced forty-five minutes apart. Hair first, then make-up," Casey said. "Hair should be here any minute. Alex is getting make-up first."

Olivia nodded, her eyes tearing.

"Oh, Liv…" Melinda began, cocking her head to the side and smiling. She walked up to the brunette and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Alex always plans everything out so perfectly. You should have seen her when we were making plans—so efficient. Down to the minute. So cute with those glasses and that concentration, her attention to detail…sometimes all I could focus on was her mouth, though…" Olivia laughed and stopped for a moment, staring at the floor. "God, I love that woman…" She looked up to see two teary-eyed women in front of her. They entered a group hug before Olivia pulled away.

"I gotta get my robe on, don't I?"

Casey and Melinda nodded.

She needed to be clothing free in order to slip the dress on so she opted to wear a pair of jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt and brought her robe to wear while hair and make-up were being done. Alex had hired a make-up artist and hair dresser for each of them—one of the best from the exclusive Frederick Fekkai Salon and a make-up artist from Rouge NY in Manhattan. They would switch halfway through and go to the other dressing room to tend to the other woman.

Olivia began undressing, laying her clothing over the privacy screen before slipping her robe on. She couldn't wait to see Alex all dressed up, make-up flawless, hair done just so. Olivia had no idea what to expect of anything—the blonde's hair, makeup and dress were all a complete mystery. All the detective knew was that when she saw her…she would be more than emotional.

Olivia tied the robe ties and stepped from behind the screen. "OK…just—"

A knock was heard at the door.

"That must be the hair stylist," Casey announced. She spoke to Olivia over her shoulder while walking, "And he wants to be called Señor Juan…"

The red head went to the door and opened it, revealing a chubby, dark-haired male with thick, black-framed glasses and very short stature.

"Olivia?" His eyes went right to the detective.

Olivia said, "Yes…"

"I recognize you from the photo you emailed me…I'm Señor Juan from the Frederick Fekkai studio…let's see what we have here." He spoke with a slight lisp and immediately got to work running his fingers through her still-damp hair, shaking his fingers through it, bringing it forward, sweeping it backward, feeling the weight of it all the while having to raise up to do so. "How would you like to wear it?"

"I'd like to wear it down because, if I know Alex, she'll wear hers up."

"Hmmm…" Señor Juan stood thinking, his forefinger resting against his upper lip. "You've got beautiful hair so any way you wear it will look perfect," he stated matter-of-factly.

"I trust you, Señor Juan…"

"And you _should_…" he smiled charmingly.

"Let's get started…"

AAA

"Like pure ivory…" Genevieve attached the paper clothing protector and snapped it behind Alex's neck. The make-up artist from Rouge NY was about five foot two, very petite, with a short, black pixie cut. She had big brown eyes, full lips, and incredible cheek bones.

Alex wore something that could be easily removed without messing her hair or makeup—a loose baby blue button down shirt and faded, hole-ridden jeans. She and Olivia had a good laugh before leaving when Alex realized the hole in the crotch might be entirely too big and that they were one wash away from being in four pieces—two pockets and two legs. They were the same pair Olivia had worn with the pockets falling off. Olivia also commented on how unfortunate that they wouldn't be able to see or touch each other because the easy access of the jeans was just calling to be used.

Now in the make-up chair, Genevieve was looking at Alex in the reflection of the mirror, her gaze intense, as though trying to use telekinesis to bend a spoon.

"I've never seen a contrast like this…the creaminess of your skin and then the blueness of your eyes and the pinkness of your mouth…exquisite." A thick French accent rolled off of Genevieve's tongue.

"Thank you…Genevieve…"

"You can just call me Gen…" The soft _g _was like the _g_ in collage, satiny, soft and alluring. "Are you French, Ms. Cabot? Sometimes Cabot is a French name," the hoarse-voiced woman questioned.

"I have a little French in me…about one-quarter," Alex tried. "The rest is British, Irish, and a small bit of Italian…and you can call me Alex…" She smiled.

Gen shook her head, her hands on the attorney's shoulders, thumbs rubbing the tense muscles there. "You have to relax Ms. Cabot. This is the happiest day of your life…You have knots big enough to dock a freighter to a port."

Her accent was beautiful but her hands needed to stop. As tense and tight as Alex was, her thumbs digging into her wound-up muscles was actually painful. And that gaze—almost demanding. Alex couldn't take any frivolity today. There was a mission at hand right now and her nerves were bristling already.

Hopefully this would go quickly. Gen wasn't helping Alex's growing nerves at all. The more small, futile conversations they had and the longer she didn't do what she had come to do, the more rattled Alex became.

She must have seen the trepidation in the blonde's eyes because she smiled and patted the blonde's shoulder, "Let's get started…do you mind if I play some music? It helps me work." She moved to retrieve her large, aluminum make-up caddy from the coffee table. It was absolutely huge—two feet cubed and looked like it weighed forty pounds.

"No…not at all…"

Gen moved to the amplifying speaker on the small console and attached her iPhone, punched in a few buttons, and Carla Bruni began playing softly. "Is OK?"

"It's wonderful…" Alex smiled. "Mom?"

"Yes, honey…"

"Can you bring me my phone? It's in the side pocket of my purse."

At that moment, Casey walked in; Alex saw her through the reflection. The blonde smiled at the red head who had a mischievous look on her face.

"How's it goin'?" She questioned playfully, walking casually toward the blonde, hands in back pockets.

"What's Liv doing?"

"Getting her hair done…but you _know_ that, don't you?" Casey stood next to Alex, both having their conversation while looking at the other through the mirror.

"What does it look like?" Alex said nonchalantly as her mother handed her the cell phone as requested. "Thanks, Mom."

Gen got started with Alex and began to sponge foundation on her face, using long, smooth strokes.

"Oh, Alex…you know I'm not going to tell you anything…don't even waste your time."

"How is she?" Alex questioned. "You can tell me _that_…" she smiled.

"She is better than you…"

Alex was silent, her tears starting. Her mother stood off to the side, arms folded, tissue underneath her nose. Words were not possible for the older woman right now and Alex knew that Cathy Cabot wanted to be strong for her daughter today.

"No, no, no…" Gen warned. "Well, I think we'll definitely need waterproof mascara…no?" Gen retrieved a tissue from the caddy she had set on the ledge in front of the mirror. "Once the masterpiece is complete, Alex, you cannot cry…"

Alex laughed, a tear rolling down her cheek now and her nose running. "I'll try, but…" In an attempt not to cry, Alex's lower lip quaked uncontrollably, trembling as she attempted to keep it together.

"Liv said she sent a pic…" Casey said softly.

"Can I open it in front of the class?" Alex smirked.

"Yes…it's clean…" Casey smiled.

Alex looked down at her phone and pressed a few buttons, opening the text the brunette sent. Alex's tears started all over again. "Oh, Liv…"

It was Olivia and Hillary's faces; Hillary was sitting next to a small pillow with a ring box on top. The detective's head was right next to the feline's, Hillary's tongue sticking out and touching Olivia's temple mid-lick. Olivia held up a small piece of paper and on it, written in black marker, it read: _I am so proud to make you my wife_.

Alex couldn't stop the tears. She put her hand over her mouth, her face twisting behind it. Alex then took a deep breath and sent a text back: _You can't do that to me…"_

OOO

Olivia's phone pinged a text. The brunette smiled and typed: _Sorry, Babe._

Señor Juan was just about finished with her hair. He had blow-dried it, smoothed it, and left it down, parted on the side. A few trims and cuts, and angles were made, keeping it just below the shoulders, giving it a sleek, feminine, classic look.

"What do you think, Olivia?"

Olivia nodded. "I think it's beautiful. I also think I'm glad I haven't had my make-up done yet…" She began crying, unable to stop the tears. She took a deep breath and then an image of her mother suddenly popped into her head, the brunette's face showing pure raw emotion once again.

"Liv?" Melinda tried.

"I wish my mother could be here to see me today. I wish things had been different between she and I."

"I know, sweetie…" Melinda began rubbing the brunette's back.

"Well, I'm finished but I'll stand by in the waiting room after I do your fiancé's hair and be here all throughout the wedding giving touch ups…OK?" He questioned, putting his hand on her shoulder, smiling.

Olivia nodded, smiling and blowing her nose, "OK, Señor Juan. Thank you so much…It's beautiful."

"My pleasure, Olivia."

He turned, retrieved the remainder of his belongings quickly, and left the room.

"Now make-up…you ready? This is the part you can't cry during or after…" Melinda tried.

Olivia smiled, her lips drawn inward, and nodded. She then began shaking her head, her eyes tearing.

"Get it out, girl…" Melinda put her hands on the detective's shoulders and rested her head against the brunette's.

Olivia put her hand on top of Melinda's and nodded. "I'm trying, Mel…I'm just so happy…I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with this woman…I actually miss her right now…I crave seeing her, touching her, smelling her, being around her. I feel a loss when she's not around me. Like something's missing."

Melinda shook her head, "Wow…so that's what true love is…I can't wait to find it," she smiled, looking at Olivia in the mirror. Your hair looks amazing, by the way."

Just then, the door opened and Casey came in, followed by Genevieve. The spunky make-up artist approached Olivia cautiously, smiling.

"Olivia?"

"Yes…" Olivia sniffed. "…I will try my hardest, from this point forward, not to cry…I don't want to mess anything up…" Olivia smiled.

"I'm Genevieve…call me Gen…" She shook hands with the detective. "It's nice to meet you…" Genevieve almost seemed in awe. "The contrast of you and your fiancé…breathtaking…I can see that you two match each other perfectly. Standing side-by-side, you must compliment each other exquisitely." She set her caddy on the ledge in front of the mirror.

"Want me to hook up your music?" Casey asked.

"That would be wonderful…" Gen said, still fixed on Olivia.

Gen came around and studied Olivia's face. "Clean, clear complexion, flawless olive tone, a splattering of tiny freckles, a mauve-brown lip color, accent the eyes in a smoky evening mix…it will be beautiful." Now Gen smiled. "I can't wait to see you two standing next to each other…like the yin and the yang…"

Olivia Ruiz's _La Femme Chocolat_ began playing softly as Gen turned the chair around so that Olivia couldn't see herself, and the artist got to work.

Olivia took deep breaths, small, yet effective, telling herself she couldn't run the make-up. They would take professional photos directly after the wedding before they changed and it was as much important for her as it was to Alex in keeping their make-up on point.

A text pinged on Olivia's phone. Keeping her head erect as Gen finished her lip details, she brought the phone in front of her to look at it.

_I'm done…how about you?_

Olivia made a small "o" with her mouth and blew out slowly, willing herself to keep it together. _Almost…I can't see myself_…

Olivia waited, closing her eyes as Gen touched up her eyelids.

Ping. _I have no doubt you'll be the most beautiful woman in the room._

Olivia smiled, taking another quiet breath, her lower lip trembling, once again.

"Olivia?"

Olivia looked up at Gen.

"You ready to see perfection?"

Olivia nodded quickly, smiling.

Gen turned the brunette's chair around and Olivia's breath caught, gasping only slightly. She saw her brow furrow slightly in the mirror, signaling another wave of emotion. Another breath. "It's…it's absolutely beautiful…" she squeaked, her voice betraying her cool face.

"Oh, Olivia…" Casey said walking up to her and looking her friend over. The red head's eyes filled with tears. "God, you look beautiful…Alex is gonna die…"

Melinda walked into the room from visiting the other one. "Her expression became emotional, her hand covering her mouth. "Olivia Benson…absolutely stunning." The four stood looking at Olivia's reflection in the mirror. A giddiness now rose inside of Olivia, the fear was passing, the apprehension subsiding, as she saw herself and knew that Alex would love it. She felt a wave of euphoria, an excitement now, and overwhelming joy.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Uh…"Casey looked at her watch. "Three-thirty…"

"_Shit!_" Olivia stood, quickly ripping the paper bib off. "I have to get dressed!"

Melinda and Casey intercepted a panicked Olivia, putting their hands on her shoulders.

"Hey, relax, calm down…everything is all set. All you have to do is worry about not panicking and slip your dress on. Everyone else is doing their part, we're going to get dressed and have our make-up touched up, Aunt Jane is coming in here while Mrs. Cabot is with Alex…and next time we'll see you will be at the altar…" Melinda smiled.

The two women gently hugged Olivia, kissing her cheek and opened the door just as Aunt Jane was coming in. The older woman closed the door behind her.

"Oh, my, dear…" Aunt Jane approached Olivia, putting her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "You look absolutely incredible, Olivia…" she whispered, shaking her head. She took Olivia's hands. I wish I could hug you but I don't want to mess you up."

Olivia smiled and carefully took Aunt Jane into a gentle hug. "That's not gonna stop me," Olivia said shakily. "Thank you, Aunt Jane…"

"For what, Dear?" She pulled away.

"For being supportive, for your love, your kindness…"

"Thank _you_, Olivia…thank you for helping me to see that I had been married to a monster for so many years."

Olivia nodded, squeezing the older woman's hands. "You are very welcome, Aunt Jane. I'd do it all over again."

"Let's get you in that beautiful dress."

Olivia nodded. "It's almost show time," she smiled.

AAA

After Mrs. Cabot placed finishing touches on her own hair, make-up and outfit, she helped her daughter into the wedding gown—a silk shantung gown with a lace bodice and cap-strap sleeves, with a beaded lace appliqué, open back dress that fell at the floor, a only a slight "tail", not a train, but just enough to shout "bride".

"Mom…please don't cry…" Alex begged as Mrs. Cabot held the dress open near the floor for the blonde to step into it, sheer pantyhose already on.

"Oh, Alex…"

Mrs. Cabot and Alex slid the dress upward together, Alex slipping her arms through the cap sleeves. Mrs. Cabot couldn't keep it together.

"Mom, _please_…" Alex fought with her own emotions and seeing her mother's face contort, almost sent the blonde into fits of her own blubbering.

"OK…I'll try…" Mrs. Cabot said softly as she came around behind Alex and brought the zipper upward. She placed her hands on her daughter's hips. "You look so beautiful, Alex…you remind me of myself on my wedding day…" She smiled, her lower lip trembling.

"People say we look alike…you, me, and John-John…" Alex smiled.

"Your brother has a little of your father in him, a little in the eyes."

Alex took her mother's hands. "Thank you, Mom."

Alex's mother's face flashed recognition. "I'm just sorry, Alex…I'm sorry that people have not accepted it and I'm sorry for the way I act—"

"Mom, please. That's the past. This is the future. In less that two hours, I will be married to the love of my life. We're going to start our lives together, have a family, grow old together…I am so excited, I can't even express…my nerves feel like they're gone…I am just so happy right now."

"And I'm happy for you, Alex…" Mrs. Cabot looked at her watch. "Well…three forty-five. You need to be in the vestibule in fourteen minutes. Olivia in twelve minutes. She'll be standing up at the front when you come through the doors."

Alex took a deep breath, feeling her eyes water again. She fanned her eyes quickly with her hand.

OOO

"Ready?" Aunt Jane asked. It was 3:50 and Olivia needed to be in the vestibule at 3:57. They had timed it perfectly so that Olivia would make her entrance and be escorted to the front of the altar first, escorted by Captain Cragen—who had been like a father figure to her for all these years—and then wait on the right-hand side in the front with Jonathan behind her and then Fin, and then Elliot, and then Munch.

"I've _been_ ready to be this girl's wife for so long…" Olivia smiled, most of her nerves having subsided. She was so anxious and excited to get up there and see her beautiful fiancée, her soon-to-be bride. The ceremony, itself, was to be held one floor up on the twentieth floor; a rooftop ceremony with white lights strung along the ceiling, clear roof to see the sky, and gorgeous views of the skyline of The Big Apple.

Aunt Jane handed Olivia her bouquet and Olivia held her left elbow out, Aunt Jane taking it. They walked to the elevators, Olivia eyeing Alex's dressing room door, knowing the blonde was behind it. She smiled to herself, looking down, and thinking of how much she had missed Alex in just those two hours. She couldn't wait to see her face to face, smile at her, touch her hands, kiss her…

The elevator chimed, the doors opened, and Olivia followed Aunt Jane on, pressing the _20_ button with her left hand, stopping to admire her engagement ring on her ballet slipper pink manicure. Today there was a new ring to add…Olivia thought, smiling. They had both gotten a simple platinum band to match, solidifying their oneness, their eternal commitment.

"Dear?" Aunt Jane's voice questioned.

Olivia looked around and realized they had already gotten off of the elevator and were standing in the vestibule, Don Cragen walking towards her smiling and shaking his head. There was a small buzz of voices coming from the rows of guests just through the doors.

"Detective Benson, Olivia Benson…my God…you look gorgeous. For a tough cop you sure soften up nicely."

"Thanks, Captain and thank you for—" Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat, taking a small breath.

"You're very welcome, Liv…you have always been like a daughter to me. They want the signal when you arrive so that they can start the music for you and Alex."

Olivia nodded, "OK…" Then she looked up and saw a handsome Jonathan in a crisp black suit, baby blue tie—to match the bridesmaid's dresses—standing, waiting his turn to speak to her. He had tears in his eyes.

"Olivia…" He shook his head, looking her entire ensemble over, his voice catching, "You look flawless…absolutely gorgeous…" He took her in a gentle hug. "This is it…I escort Aunt Jane and then it's your turn. You ready?"

Olivia swallowed and took another breath. "I haven't cried since before the make-up so…I hope so…" She smiled and Jonathan leaned over and kissed her cheek. See you on the other side, sister-in-law…" He winked and linked arms with Aunt Jane, disappearing into the ceremony room.

A man in a tuxedo walked up to her. "3:56. It's time."

"OK…" Cragen came up to her left side and held out his elbow, Olivia holding the bouquet in her right, feeling slight perspiration dotting her upper lip. She blew on it.

Like magic, Genevieve was there brushing some powder on her forehead, nose, and chin, quickly applying a dotting of the mauve lip color. "Dab your lips together…"

Olivia dabbed.

Cragen turned to her, "You're on…" he smiled.

They walked to the doorway. On cue, the small quartet began playing _Here Comes the Bride_. Olivia felt butterflies flitting around her belly and she couldn't help but smile broadly. She scanned over all the guests and then focused on the front left to see her girls from left to right and her boys from left to right. She looked at Cragen, smiling, and they began walking down the aisle, Olivia taking deep slow breaths but not able to fight a smile.

They made it to the front and Cragen turned to her, kissed her cheek and then went to his seat in the front row. She turned and looked at Jonathan behind her and he smiled. Then Fin who mouthed _day-um_, and then Elliot, smiling, and then Munch who blew her a kiss.

She looked at Diana and Casey and Melinda and their eyes said it all—smiling but definite emotion behind them, Casey giving her a low thumbs up.

She leaned back slightly, whispering to Jonathan, "You'd better have those rings…" she looked at him and smiled.

"Don't you worry, Liv…I got your back…" He winked.

The music stopped briefly and then began for Alex. Once again, everyone stood.

As the blonde appeared in the doorway of the room, Olivia's knees went weak momentarily, her breath stopping. Her blue eyes, contacts for this occasion, locked eyes and Olivia felt her eyes fill with tears as Mr. Cabot walked his daughter down the aisle, Alex's face getting closer and closer.

She looked absolutely delicately statuesque and breathtakingly gorgeous. Olivia brought her lips inward as Alex approached. The blonde's eyes were watery, her nose only slightly pink. Her make-up pristine, classic, painstakingly perfect—her hair in a low bun, parted to her left, perfectly tucked with a sweep of bangs to the left.

She approached the front and turned to her father who kissed both cheeks and waited for her to walk up to the top step next to Olivia before he stepped off to the side to give her away when the minister requested it.

AAA

Alex turned to Olivia. Jesus Christ she was breathtakingly gorgeous. Her dress was unimaginably beautiful and, at the same time, sexy as hell.

"Hi…" Alex began, smiling.

Olivia smiled back, "Hi yourself…you look…" Olivia shook her head, looking the blonde over, "…amazing, Al…"

Alex's eyes began tearing up again. She sniffed.

"Don't," Olivia smiled. "I want to cry too," Olivia whispered, her voice cracking. "I can't believe we're finally here, Babe."

Alex's eyes were now brimming, tears threatening to spill.

"Babe…" Olivia tried, whispering, still. Olivia reached up to the blonde and wiped a tear carefully away with the pad of her thumb, earning a collective, "Awww," from the audience. The women laughed, still focused on each other.

Father Drake, the minister, came out from a door behind the altar and walked up to them. "You ready?"

Both ladies nodded, looked at each other, and then back at Father Drake.

"We will now commence this ceremony. We're here today to witness and be a part of the union of marriage between Ms. Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot and Ms. Olivia Benson. First, if there is anyone who doesn't see these two as fit to marry or has an objection, please come forth now…" He waited, Alex's heart beating out of her chest at the eternity it seemed to take, the blonde wondering if a loony ex might pop out.

"And who is present to give away Ms. Olivia Benson?"

"I am, Father. Captain Donald Cragen." The captain's voice broke at the end. He smiled and kissed Olivia on the cheek and then took his seat on the end in the front row.

"Thank you, Captain Cragen. And who is present today to give away Ms. Alexandra Elizabeth Cabot?"

"Her father…" Mr. Cabot stepped forward, "William Bartholomew Cabot." Alex's saw the tears in her father's eyes as he walked up and kissed both cheeks before taking a seat next to her mother.

This was it; it was just she and Olivia now. Only each other. Alex mouthed the words, _40 years_, to Olivia and the brunette smiled her recognition.

Father Drake began, "Marriage in this day and age should be entered with absolute confidence. In my few sessions with Alex and Olivia that have led up to this wonderful day, I have learned that these two were meant for each other. They have such a strong connection and anyone who spends two minutes with them, talks with them, sees the way they look at each other, can see in their eyes, exuding from their entire beings and their souls. I am more than proud and honored to be performing this ceremony on the fifteenth of August two-thousand nine.

"Often times, marriage begins well before the ceremony; a couple finding out about each other, falling in love, compromising, comforting each other. But marriage is only the beginning on this path to love. Marriage is where the true commitment starts. Sometimes, there will be struggles. There will be pain and joy. There will be times you feel so angry you just want to leave. But that's not what marriage is. Marriage is a promise. When you marry, you are saying that I will be with you no matter what. Nothing will ever make me stop loving you."

"Alex and Olivia have both informed me that they have their own vows that they wish to use. They have promised not to bore you or take too long…"

The audience laughed.

"They also informed me that they can't wait it get to the reception and as they put it '_party hardy'_ so they promised to be short, sweet, and to the point."

Alex smiled at Father Drake and then Olivia.

"Alexandra, you're going first?"

Alex nodded. She held her crooked forefinger underneath her nose as a wave of emotion passed over her. She looked at Olivia, smiling. "Liv…" Alex wanted to hold her hands. She turned to Casey behind her and handed her the bouquet then turned to Father Drake, "I have to hold her hand, Father…I _have_ to…" she looked back at Olivia, the brunette smiling at her sweetly, those pearly whites flawless.

"Liv…Olivia Benson…I have dreamed of this day for years now. Most of them in secret. But feelings I have for you never go away and I knew they never would. You and I…we…were meant to be…I don't know about you, but…even being away from you while we're both at work, or even the two hours just today when we were getting ready…I missed you, my heart ached to talk to you, look at you, touch you." Alex squeezed Olivia's right hand, the detective's eyes filling with tears. Alex wiped one as it fell, saving her make-up. We have proven that love conquers so much. We've already had missiles thrown at us, cruelty, hatred…but I love you that much more for it…nothing and no one will ever tear me away from you. That one night, at your old apartment, when I said that you would have to wrestle me out of the door, I meant it…and I mean it to this day. Olivia Benson, I will always love you…"

Olivia handed her bouquet to Father Drake who handed it to Casey who passed it to Melinda. Alex looked at her brother. He held out a small black velvet pillow with white lace bordering it, that held two rings, embroidered _Alex's_ on one side and _Olivia's_ on the other in a white-stitched cursive.

Alex winked at her brother.

Father Drake turned to Olivia, "Olivia…"

Olivia smiled and took a deep breath, "No one has ever loved me like you love me, Alex. No one. No one understands me, gets me, and _wants_ to be with me all the time like you do.

Alex could feel the brunette's hands slightly damp as she shifted her hands in her own.

"Father Drake is so right and it only confirms it that he can see it, too. We have a connection, mentally, physically…you're the one I want to wake up to every morning, go to sleep with every night. I want to take care of you when you're sick, when you're well, ease your pain, cause your pleasure…" Olivia smiled. "I want to make you laugh and smile and giggle yourself into a tizzy. I want to wipe your tears and hold your hair back and rub your belly when you carry our child. I want to sing off pitch to you and have you try new recipes, I want to make you feel like dancing with me even after you've had a long day and all you want to do is sleep. I want to love you for the rest of you life, if you'll let me, Alex Cabot…" Olivia smiled and squeezed the blonde's hands.

"Rings?" Father Drake took the pillow from Jonathan and held it in between the two women.

"This is it…" Alex said softly, smiling. Her eyes dipped down to Olivia's mouth as the brunette licked her lips momentarily.

"I'm ready…" Olivia answered, grinning. "I'm not nervous, at all, Al…" Her face became serious. "I love, you, Al…"

"Will you two stop the side conversations?" Jonathan teased out of the side of his mouth.

The audience laughed again.

Alex watched as Olivia giggled. This was how it _should_ be. They didn't have anything to be nervous about—they loved each other and that was that.

Alex laughed, too, taking the ring labeled _Olivia's _from the pillow and then taking Olivia's left hand in her own. "Babe…it's just us…and in forty years, right?" Alex smiled, holding the ring in front of the tip of Olivia's left ring finger, ready to slip it on. "With this ring, I thee wed and promise to love you and make you the happiest woman in the world, forever." Alex slipped the ring easily on Olivia's finger.

Now the tears began again, Olivia's hand trembling slightly.

Alex witnessed Olivia take a series of small breaths, trying to smile at the same time.

"Alexandra Cabot, Alex, Al…being your wife is going to be the biggest honor in my life thus far…I promise to treat you like the lady you are, to make you laugh, to make you feel good when you're feeling badly, to cook your favorite dishes, to grow old with you, to help you off the sofa because it's too low for your long legs and your bad back, to love your crow's feet and bunions…"

Alex laughed, along with the crowd.

"…I promise to love you unconditionally until I no longer draw breath and even then, I have no doubt we'll find each other again in Heaven…" Olivia's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Alex, the blonde now unable to contain herself.

Olivia reached to her right and took Alex's ring, taking the blonde's hand and holding it. "With this ring, I thee wed you until eternity…" She slipped the ring on Alex's hand gently and brought Alex's hands up to her mouth, kissing softly.

"By the powers vested in me, in the state of New York, I hereby pronounce you married…you may kiss as a symbol of your love."

Olivia took Alex's face in both hands and smiled, eyeing her lips and looking into her eyes, "I love you, Al…" Olivia pressed her mouth to the attorney's, firm, yet soft, a simple kiss for public viewing—they had planned it already. Olivia pulled away. Alex held her hand out and Olivia took it as the two married women walked down the steps and down the aisle, hand in hand.

**A/N: **

**Boy that took a lot out me…Olivia had me crying and I was writing it!**

**It took a while but life got in the way. We had STAAR testing at my school and that was stressful…I couldn't focus. But now that I had a weekend, much better.**

_**Did you like it?**_

_**What in particular did you like?**_

**Reception next!**

**It will be the LAST chapter in Part II…guaranteed!**

**I would LOVE to hear from you!**

**Dresses (if you can't access them email me at agapeandzoe at gmail dot com and I'll send you the pics.)**

**Dresses:**

**http colon slash slash www dot birnbaumandbullock dot com slash collections slash birnbaum hyphen bullock hyphen classics slash**

**Alex in the "Gretchen" **

**Olivia in the "Angelina"**

**The ceremony held at **

**http colon slash slash www dot midtownloft dot net slash wedding hyphen space slash**

**and it's photo # 36**


	50. Chapter 50

A/N at the end.

**Wedding Reception Playlist at the end, as well. **

**Please listen to the **_**Cabenson Reception**_** on Spotify!**

**Username:**

**Patriciaan Nema Lemes**

**I hope you enjoy this final chapter of Part II!**

50

OOO

They couldn't devour each other's faces just yet—but Olivia wanted to, more than anything. They rode the elevator one floor down, Alex smiling at the brunette.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, smiling giddily. She shook her head, "I don't even know what to say…Alex Cabot is my wife…my _wife_…my wife, my wife, my wife…"

She walked up to Alex and put her hands on her waist. "I just can't wait to love you, all over, Baby…" She leaned in for a gentle, sucking kiss that showed Alex just what her mouth do, just as the doors opened. She felt Alex's body melt into her, a shaky, breathy moan escaping the blonde.

"Now, now, now…"Genevieve reprimanded. "Photos next. Wait until they're over to do the kissy face."

Olivia smiled, conveying pure lust to the attorney, as she wiped the blonde's bottom lip with the pad of her thumb, and then strode off of the elevator, lifting the bottom of her dress so that it wouldn't get caught on the doors. She felt Alex's eyes on her backside and, sure enough, when she turned back around, the blonde's focus was there.

Genevieve tried, "A touch up and then back upstairs for the photos once everyone is out of the ceremony room."

The two photographers they hired were now there, expensive Nikons in hand, camera bags strapped over their shoulders. They had been hired to take photos from the beginning of the wedding and all through the reception, including the women getting into the limo that would take them to their hotel. Being that there were two, each could get photos from various angles of each woman, together and apart, as they took candids as well as posed shots all evening.

"I don't wanna go back to my room…" Alex smiled, pouting slightly, following Olivia into her dressing room. "I'm staying here with my new bride."

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes as Genevieve got to work retouching the brunette's make-up. Señor Juan entered, "There you are…" he slapped his thighs dramatically and walked up to Alex.

Olivia giggled, trying to hold still as Gen applied more mascara, "Oh, Alex…we're married, Baby…"

Alex smiled as Señor Juan fixed her bangs, spraying them with hairspray and tucking a couple of stray hairs in with bobby pins. "I know…it's about _damn_ time," the blonde oozed.

Genevieve and Señor Juan switched women and Jonathan came in through the open door, knocking on the wood. "Everyone decent?"

"Yes, John-John," Alex grinned.

"You two look absolutely unbelievable. The most beautiful brides I've seen."

"Thank you," the women said in unison.

"You remember the code on the alarm system, right Johnny?"

"Got it written down."

"And eat those snacks and juice, Jonathan. We got them for you…"

"Yes, ma'am…"

"Because I can't guarantee what state I'll be in at the end of the reception…I can't guarantee complete, coherent sentences…I'm either going to have had too much wine and champagne or be so ready for the wedding night I can't think straight—or _both_." She smiled seductively at Olivia, eyeing her cleavage and roaming her body in her tight dress.

Olivia felt a burning in her core, a pulsating in her lips with just that look from her new wife.

Once Señor Juan and Genevieve finished their primping, they stood back.

Gen began, "Can I get a photo for my personal portfolio? Together?"

Alex and Olivia slipped their arms around each other's waists and smiled as both hair and make-up took their photographs with their phones.

"Beautiful…" Señor Juan cooed.

"All right! Let's go upstairs!" Olivia beamed.

… … … … … …

AAA

Once photos were done—as a wedding group, brides only, parents of the bride, the SVU squad, the bridesmaids only, etc.—it was back upstairs to change into the outfits they had chosen to wear to the reception.

Alex's cocktail dress was a simple shorter version of her wedding dress, falling at the knee. Olivia's was an eggplant, chiffon, Athenian-style dress with a one-shouldered sash, flaring out and also falling at the knee. Each woman had three-inch heels to match.

Alex had said that the heels would probably be coming off at some point in the evening once the drinking started and the dancing began. She knew Olivia wouldn't be able to resist the music they both had planned on having the DJ play.

Alex planned for every last detail to be taken care of. The wedding dresses were to be driven to the penthouse, along with each woman's belongings. All Alex and Olivia had to worry about was having a good time and know that their hotel room would be waiting for them, with their overnight bags there so that they could relax and enjoy their wedding night.

Olivia exited the restroom with a look of panic on her face.

"Babe? What is it?"

They were just about to head to the reception.

"Alex…" Olivia approached the blonde and took her hands into her own, "…you're gonna be so upset with Mother Nature…"

Alex felt her face flinch momentarily but then she softened it immediately, smiling to try to hide her disappointment. "It's OK, Baby…we have forever, remember?"

"Alex?"

"Yes, Babe?"

"I'm kidding…completely kidding…I'm gonna _rock your world_ tonight, Babe and I can't wait." She kissed the blonde, hands holding her hips firmly before moving her hands up to the blonde's face and kissing her more firmly, more passionately.

Alex's eyes rolled into the back of her head, eyes still closed, as Olivia pulled away. She grinned, "Oh, Liv…God, I can't wait…I wish we could right now…"

"Olivia? Alex…?"

The women turned.

"They're ready for the grand entrance on floor sixteen." The same man from the vestibule informed them.

"Thank you…"

"Well…this is it…we'll be presented as a married couple…you ready?"

Olivia squeezed Alex's hand and kissed her softly. "So ready, Babe…"

They turned and left the dressing room, ready for the next memorable event in their lives.

… … … … … …

Alex and Olivia stood, just outside the ballroom doors, holding hands, hearing the chatter of their guests just inside the room. Alex looked at Olivia—her beautiful Olivia.

The brunette looked so happy and Alex knew her face conveyed the same emotions.

The DJ's voice boomed over the speakers inside, "Ladies and Gentlemen…I'd like to present to you, our beautiful brides, the happily married couple…Alexandra and Olivia Benson-Cabot/Cabot-Benson."

Alex looked at Olivia again, the brunette leaning in for a brief kiss before the two looked ahead and entered the reception room, cheers, applause, whistles, an uproarious cacophony of noise all from their friends and family. Alex couldn't hide the wide smile that took over her face as she looked around, eyes settling back on her wife, whose smile was just as broad, if not broader, tears filling the detective's eyes.

Alex slipped her arm around the brunette's waist as flashbulbs went off, cheers continued, and they made their way to the dance floor and _Here and Now_ by Luther Vandross began playing as the women faced each other and began dancing, completely embracing, pressed to each other, moving to the rhythm, completely enveloped in one another.

"I love you, Baby…" Alex whispered against Olivia's ear, hearing her own voice catch.

She heard Olivia sniff and pulled away slightly to see Olivia's tears flowing now, yet a huge smile on her bronze face.

"Oh, Liv…Gen is going to kill you," Alex laughed, Olivia joining in before pressing herself to Alex once again, moving to the song. Alex inhaled her bride, closing her eyes. She felt so warm, so soft, so right. "With your breasts pressed against me like this…God, I want you so badly, Liv…" Alex breathed against the brunette's ear.

"_Stop_…" Olivia tried, "…you don't even know how ready I am, Babe…"

Olivia's hands move to Alex's waist, "I want to grab your ass so badly right now…"

Alex laughed against her neck, "Just a little while longer…"

OOO

The song ended and Mr. Cabot came onto the dance floor, looking at Olivia, his crinkled blue eyes shining. He kissed the detective's cheek and said softly, "My turn," with a smile, before he took Alex in his arms and the two began dancing as _Daddy's Little Girl_ by Michael Bolton began to play, father and daughter's chance to dance, the DJ announcing it.

Alex shot Olivia another smile as Olivia moved to the rectangular table in the middle of the room, the wedding party table, raised a good foot off the ground to be seen by all and decorated beautifully with white candles and large, satin bows on each chair. The two brides' chairs were in the center of the table and were marked by high bundles of ivory, silver, and gold balloons hovering above each. From left to right of the long table sat Jonathan, Aunt Jane, Mr. Cabot's seat, Mrs. Cabot, Casey, Alex's chair, Olivia, Fin, Melinda, Munch, and Cragen—all eleven of them. Elliot was at a table with Kathy, Diana's husband, Mark, and their kids.

Olivia smiled as she sat, Alex wiggling her fingers at the brunette as she danced with her father.

A glass of chilled white wine was sitting at Olivia's place setting when she arrived, the detective taking a sip.

Fin leaned into Olivia, "I'm so happy for you, Baby Girl. You deserve it." The fellow detective kissed her cheek before giving her his charming smile. "And not to mention, you look sexy as hell, girl…"

"Thanks Fin…I appreciate it…I think we go pretty well together…"

_Daughters _by John Mayer came on and Olivia saw Captain Cragen stand from the corner of her eye, mid-sip, and then turned her head as he walked up to her smiling, just as Alex and her father returned from the dance floor. Olivia knew this part was coming but didn't think the flood of emotions that overcame her would follow. Cragen held out his hand to Olivia and she smiled, placing her hand in his. Her lower lip trembled as they made their way to the dance floor.

She became the blubbering fool that she didn't want to be. Captain Don Cragen had been more like her father in the past nine years than anyone had in her life. She rested her chin on his shoulder, his hand on her lower back, her left arm around his back, right hand held out, holding his in the air.

"Liv…you look amazing and I am so happy for you and Alex. If there's ever anything you need…" he pulled away, his kind brown eyes sparkling, "…don't _ever_ hesitate…you hear me?"

Olivia nodded, unable to form words at present, pursing her lips in an effort not to cry. She then returned her head to the side of his, feeling as warm tears streamed down her cheeks.

The song ended and there were two more they had planned—this next one being Jonathan and Alex's.

Olivia watched Alex as Jonathan walked up to her and held his hand out. The brunette could see that Alex was already crying, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked. The blonde and the brunette passed each other, Olivia lightly clasping Alex's elbow, the blonde doing the same as they slowly slid their hands down arms, wrists, hands, clutching hands then letting go.

A small gesture to let the other know each was feeling the same.

Olivia watched brother and sister—so elegant and regal—Jonathan's six-four frame dancing with Alex's five-nine stature, talking as they danced, Alex crying, Jonathan wiping her tears, Alex laughing and then crying some more. They looked like a cookie cutter brother and sister. Beautiful Cabot features, shiny Cabot hair, same charming Cabot eyes—they were mesmerizing to watch. And their connection—their connection surpassed anything Olivia had ever seen. They were so deeply rooted in each other's lives and hearts, and had been since birth. Olivia loved that about Alex. Once she loved something or someone, she loved them forever, unyielding.

Alex looked at Olivia as she sat at the table, Jonathan turning as well, the two continuing to dance. They both smiled at her, Alex's mouth moving, saying something to her brother. Olivia lifted her glass in a toast and took a sip of wine.

Casey came up and sat in Alex's chair, wine glass in hand, "Hey…you did great, Liv…beautiful wedding…this venue is gorgeous and you look gorgeous…congratulations, friend…" Casey hugged Olivia. She pulled away, "Open bar?"

"Yes, Casey…open bar…and my brother-in-law, Jonathan—God, I love saying that—has offered to take wedding party members home who can't make it otherwise…" Olivia smiled, nodding. "Thank you, Case…"

"Liv…please…you and Alex have been such wonderful friends to me…it was my honor…" Casey kissed Olivia's cheek and leaned in for another hug. "Oh, and Genevieve came by, she wants you and Alex in the ladies room for five minutes when you get a chance…and Senor Juan, for a touch up."

"Gotcha…thanks, Case…I'll let Alex know."

Casey returned to her seat and _L-O-V-E_ by Natalie Cole came on and Alex and Jonathan returned and Mr. and Mrs. Cabot headed to the dance floor for their song. Olivia smiled as Alex _finally_ sat next to her, taking her hand and kissing it softly. The table and then the entire room began clinking their forks against their wine glasses and Olivia looked at Alex who was already smiling.

Olivia whispered, "No tongue…" their faces millimeters from each other.

"Oh, the tongue will come later," Alex husked.

The two women pressed their lips softly against the other, Olivia's tongue darting out only briefly. She felt Alex pinch her side.

"Jeez, Al!" she whispered. "You're getting violent like Casey. What is it with the pinching?"

"You're too pinchable, Babe…you know I have to touch you..."

A familiar, deep male voice came up behind the brunette in between the two bride's heads, "I think _someone_ is horny…"

"John-John, I swear to _God_…don't you dare do anything to embarrass us."

"Oh, I'm not going to do anything outright, or _overtly _per say…let's just say the guys have something planned in place of the garter belt removal that you two decided to nix. I know of some very disappointed men in here that would have loved to have seen two women's sexy legs revealed tonight, teeth sliding down legs…"

"Liv and I decided that was too 1987…oh, I know I would have _loved_ to have my mouth on this one's legs…but patience is a virtue." She turned to Olivia, her pupils' circumference increasing momentarily.

Jonathan went back to his seat next to Aunt Jane on the end.

Alex looked at Olivia, "So, he's got something planned. I can count on you to kick his ass, right, Babe?"

"I think he might bench more than both of our weights combined, Al…" Olivia smiled and then placed a soothing hand on Alex's back rubbing softly. She looked down and saw goose bumps on the blonde's arm. She leaned over and kissed her shoulder and then looked into those blue eyes that were already searching hers. She shook her head, "God, Liv…what you do to me…"

Olivia smiled, "You can scream how much you love it tonight…" Olivia pressed her forehead to the blonde's, the clinking heard throughout the room once again.

AAA

Alex smiled. This time, she took the brunette's face in both hands, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs lovingly, looking her flawless face over, and then slowly, gently planted a slightly open mouthed kiss on the brunette's parted lips, sucking slightly, inhaling the detective's essence.

Pulling away, Alex noted the brunette's eyes were still closed but she was smiling a mile wide. "_That_…was a kiss…"

Finally, the last pre-planned couples song came on—one for everyone—_Unforgettable_ by the father and daughter Cole duet. The DJ announced that all songs from this moment forth were for all and to get up there and boogie. Many couples entered the dance floor, holding onto each other, enjoying the love in the air, the ambiance of the room, the beauty of the evening.

Even Elliot and Kathy joined the dancers.

Alex and Olivia sat this one out. As Alex sipped her wine with her right hand, left on Olivia's back as she talked with Munch on her left, Alex thought about her dance with her brother. God, she loved him so much and was so glad he was clean and happy, once again.

Jonathan had teased her mercilessly while they were dancing. He had also said many incredibly sweet things to her—words that had her emotions spilling out, like only he could do. He thanked her for helping him all these years, for helping him admit to their parents about the drugs, and for always being there for him and loving him, no matter what. Then he began to chide her about the wedding night, asking if they'd look as rough as they did after their bed and breakfast debauchery.

Dinner had been served, Alex and Olivia both ordering the broiled salmon, and the wine kept coming, friends came up, relatives Alex didn't remember, remarking how beautiful they both were. Alex and Olivia also made their rounds to the tables, greeting guests, thanking them for coming, and receiving the numerous usual comments that guests made at weddings—where will you honeymoon? _Montana and Greece_. Where will you live? _We're living in a penthouse on the Upper East Side_. Will you give your parents grandchildren? _Yes, and we have one already named Hillary_. Etc., etc. What a lovely wedding, etc., etc.

After dinner and much wine had been consumed, that's when everything began getting funky.

Then the groove music came out. _This is How We Do It_ by Montell Jordan came on and Olivia gasped. "It's time to bust out, Al…"

Olivia and Alex were just returning from a touch up and walking back to the wedding party table but, upon hearing the song, the brunette grinned and held out her hand to Alex, the blonde taking it and both entering the dance floor.

Unable to keep their hands off of each other but also wanting to be appropriate, the two placed their hands on the other's waist and gently swayed hips to the music, Olivia raising her arms up now and then or doing the snake with her head.

Alex laughed, "God, I love you…"

Many people joined the dance floor when they witnessed the fun that was happening as Olivia proceeded to do The "Sprinkler", The "Busdriver", The "cabbage patch" and more, the guests, especially Fin and Munch, Casey and Melinda, joining in on the dance-a-thon. Even the most elderly people there were busting a move. Everything from _Hot in Herre_ to _Here Comes the Hotstepper_ to _Buffalo Stance_ to _Ain't Too Proud to Beg_ played, the blonde and brunette dancing the whole time.

Sweaty and panting, they finally exited the floor and made their way back to the wedding party table—guzzling water before returning to wine.

The DJ's booming voice came over the speakers, "We have a very special presentation choreographed by Jonathan Cabot…men if you could join the stage…"

Alex and Olivia looked at each other and smiled.

"Uh-oh…" Alex smiled, blotting her face with a paper napkin.

The ladies looked at the stage where Jonathan, Lucas, Munch, Fin, Elliot, Cragen, Gabe, Elliot, and a few others Alex knew as friends and family but couldn't tell you their _exact_ relation.

"The ladies have decided to forgo the traditional _sleezy_—as they put it—garter belt removal…" a moan of disappointment was heard from the crowd, "…therefore, Alexandra's brother has taken it upon himself to create a performance sure to please all…"

"Oh, good God…what did he do?" Alex whispered, leaning into Olivia.

Olivia smiled, "This should be interesting…"

Both leaned back as the guitar intro of _My Girl_ by the Temptations began to play, Jonathan front and center, his leg bouncing to the beat. All men were in a pyramid formation on the floor, arms straight down, hands clasped in front of their bodies, heads down. Then it began—the choreography, sliding, shuffling, spinning moves emulating the classic Temptation dance moves.

Alex and Olivia laughed, smiling, eyes tearing. Alex looked at Olivia who looked like a kid watching the elephants at a circus—truly enjoying herself. Alex placed her hand on the brunette's bare back, lightly fingering her shoulder blades. She witnessed the brunette close her eyes a little too long and smile before facing her, her face becoming serious. Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned in to the blonde, "I love you, Baby…and I am so ready to be on top of you and have you on top of me…my legs wrapped around you, your legs wrapped around me…" she rested her forehead against the blonde's, "…I want to feel, taste, touch every part of you, Al…" She pulled away and touched her cheek softly, the women respectfully returning to the show.

The guys ended with a tight group huddled together posing with jazz hands shaking for which the photographers were all over, flashbulbs exploding.

Alex and Olivia stood, clapping, cheering, Olivia doing her whistle that Elliot taught her. "Bravo!" they shouted. "Bravo!"

… … … … … …

More dancing…slow and fast…Freddy Jackson, TLC, and Will Smith, 69 Boyz pounding out the beats until it was time for the cake cutting.

Olivia had a handful of cake in her hand, flashbulbs glaring as they posed.

"You ready?" she smiled devilishly at Alex.

"Olivia Cabot-Benson…so help me…if you—"

Cake was shoved into her mouth, pressed against her mouth and cheeks with no regard to whether or not any made it in her mouth. Olivia took the same hand and began licking it off of her own while laughing, Alex trying to recover and remove the plethora of the simple white cake with butter cream frosting that Olivia had chosen to slam into her face.

"You just started a war, Liv…" Alex wiped the majority of the cake off with her hands, eating as she went, and then was handed a napkin by Mrs. Cabot who was laughing hysterically, Melinda and Casey trying to hide it.

Then it was Alex's turn. While slicing the cake, cutter into the cake, both ladies smiling for the cameras, Alex said softly, "Part of me wants to be the civil person I know I _should_ be…unlike _some_ uncontrolled beasts…" she smirked at Olivia, "…and the other part of me wants to ram this into your face…but it's chocolate and…I respect your dress, so…" Alex held up a small piece in front of Olivia's face, Olivia smirking at the blonde. "Open wide—like I know you know how to do, hottie…" she winked.

Olivia followed the blonde's directions and opened wide, earning a whoop from the men in the crowd. Olivia laughed and Alex delicately placed the cake into the detective's mouth, Olivia closing and chewing. Alex pressed her lips to the brunette, getting in a good smooch and tasting the cake on her mouth. Olivia returned the civility and fed Alex a small piece.

"I'm still getting you back, Babe…not forgotten…"

"I'm scared, Al…really scared…" Olivia kissed her cheek.

… … … … … …

At around ten o'clock, after champagne had been opened and about half of the guests had dissipated after much wine, food, and dancing, and the festivities had died down, the same man from earlier approached the women on their podium wedding party table and leaned in between the them, "The limo is here, waiting downstairs, ready to take you to the hotel when you're ready.

"Thank you, Peter…" Alex said, reading his nametag. She turned and looked at Olivia taking a small deep breath. "You ready to leave, Babe?"

_Red Light Special_ was playing and Alex knew what that song did to Olivia.

Olivia smiled, flaring her nostrils and biting her lower lip. "I've been ready since Thursday."

The women stood and Peter must have mentioned to the DJ that the brides were exiting because he made one last announcement, "Ladies and gentlemen, our gorgeous brides are leaving for their hotel. Let's give them all a round of applause."

What was left of the crowd cheered and hooted and hollered their enthusiasm as the new brides hugged the wedding party.

Alex hugged her mother, "Oh, Alex…you look so beautiful, honey…"

"We'll see you tomorrow, Mom…you know where we'll be…the Lowell Hotel."

"And we're at the—"

"The Hotel Plaza Athenée…I know…" Alex smiled and hugged her mother again.

OOO

Next it was Olivia's turn. Olivia smiled at Mrs. Cabot as they hugged, Mrs. Cabot speaking against the brunette's ear, "Take good care of my daughter. I know you will protect her with your life, Olivia." She pulled away, hands on Olivia's upper arms. "OK?"

"Forever, Mrs.—Cathy…forever…"

Goodbyes were said, Jonathan promising to get a very tipsy Casey and Melinda home, and the two women rode the elevator down to the bottom floor, stepping out into the night air, Olivia following the blonde, her body pressed up against her from behind as they walked to the limo and the driver opened the back door for them.

They turned before getting in, smiling and waving at the guests that had come out to see them off, friends and family clapping, cheering, whistling, flashbulbs going off, once again.

They slipped inside, the chauffeur closing the door behind them.

Olivia looked at Alex and moved closer to her, wanting her so badly. She looked the blonde's face over, her eyes glazed from the alcohol and face glistening from the night's events. "Alexandra Elizabeth Benson-Cabot is my wife…" Olivia leaned in and softly pressed her lips to the blonde's, the tongues now coming out, lips searching, mouths parting. Olivia pulled away, eyes still closed. She whispered into Alex's ear, "You should feel me right now…I'm so wet…I want your mouth on me…I want to taste you…"

Olivia looked at Alex who was smiling and looking towards the front of the car. Olivia looked, too, and caught the chauffeur's eyes in the rearview mirror.

Olivia looked back at Alex. "Just a few more minutes, Baby…"

"I…I can't even speak right now, Liv…I'm so excited…" Alex's voice shook with incitement.

Olivia took a deep breath and took the blonde's hand into her own, both women relaxing, leaning back as they made their way through the nighttime streets of New York.

… … … … … …

The door closed behind them, clicking and signaling the locking mechanism. A chilled bucket of champagne was waiting next to the bed—the beautiful California King, immaculately made with fluffy white pillows and a huge cursive "L" on the center of the bedspread.

Alex walked up behind Olivia, slipping her hands around her waist, and kissing her shoulder, her neck, her jaw, Olivia tilted her head to the side and moaned. Alex moved the strap down off of Olivia's shoulder and began tonguing and kissing her way along her neck and jaw. Olivia turned around and attached her mouth to the blonde's in a quick move, leaving them both breathless, hands searching, unzipping, removing clothing in a frantic rush. Before they knew it, they were naked and Olivia quickly swept the sheets and blankets to the foot in one fell move. They embraced again and then gently fell onto the bed, hands exploring, roaming, stimulating, pleasuring.

Olivia found the blonde's core with light fingers, and moved the pads of her fore and index fingers along her slit, earning a deep moan from the blonde. "This is what I've been waiting for, Baby…make love to me, Liv…"

Olivia began kissing Alex's mouth, then neck, then moved her body down to her breasts, tonguing, probing sucking, Alex's body writhing beneath her mouth, hand stimulating her lower lips, Alex hands in Olivia's hair, tousling it, fingers though locks.

Alex moved herself further back, Olivia following, the blonde spreading her legs further and moaning. "I'm so ready, Baby…"

Olivia husked, "I can see that, Babe…" Olivia ran her tongue from the bottom of the blonde's slit to the top, lapping up the juices already present before working at bring Alex to a quick climax. The blonde was right…she was already there. The tiny pink protrusion simply needed a little coaxing, a few flicks, and Alex moaned her pleasure, bucking beneath the brunette's mouth, spasms overtaking her entire body. Olivia looked up to find the blonde's face contorted with absolute pleasure, a smile adorning her glistening face.

"Liv…" she breathed. "Talk about record time…"

Olivia laughed and kissed her way up the blonde, hands and lips moving over her silky, milky thighs, lightly squeezing her firm breasts, stopping to take a nipple in her mouth and suck and then giving the other equal attention.

"Olivia…if you don't stop…I won't get to you for a while. I could come again so easily right now, Babe…"

Olivia sat up and straddled the blonde, her wet core on Alex's mound.

"You packed it?" the blonde inquired.

"I _did_…wrapped in a silk scarf at the bottom…"

Alex smiled. "I can't wait to watch you…"

"Let's leave the toys for now, Baby…I want just you…and only you…" Olivia smiled. "We can use that later…we've got all night." Olivia smiled and began pumping, grinding, moving her hips skillfully clit rubbing clit.

Alex's head thrown back, eyes closed, "Oh, God, Baby…that feels so good…"

Olivia smiled, her face becoming serious as a tingling warmth began at her lips, moving upward along her core and throughout her lower half. Olivia continued pumping as Alex sat up, taking the brunette's breast into her breathy mouth, pants being emitted from the blonde, her brow furrowed.

"God, Alex…more…"

Alex continued pleasuring her breasts, mouth popping, sucking, lips working, the stimulation from that coupled with her clit being on fire, soon sent the brunette over the edge, hands now to the sides of the blonde on the mattress, her thrusting continuing as she came down and Alex hit her second peak of the evening, crashing along with the brunette, panting heavily.

The women smiled at each other, breathless. Olivia leaned forward and kissed the blonde softly. "There's your appetizer…" she kissed her again. "There's so much more where that came from, Baby…"

"Oh, I have no doubt about that…remember…geriatric cowgirls, Babe…"

"You know it, Al…forever…"

"Always…"

… … … … … …

AAA

A shiver ran down her body as she released once more, her body now depleted of energy. They were both perspiring, both satiated, both completely exhausted as Alex collapsed for a final time, on top of Olivia, head on the brunette's heaving breast. Alex couldn't even lift her head much less form words at this point in the night. They had been non-stop since they hit the bed hours ago—tasting, touching, feeling, never getting enough of their newfound love and commitment.

Olivia stroked the blonde's hair languidly as both women recovered from the afterglow. "I wish I could go again, Al…I just want more of you…I'm addicted to everything about you, Baby…but…tired…"

Alex felt her eyes tear and as she tried to lift her head to respond, the weight and her fatigue prevented her from doing so. She moaned, "I know, Liv…we should make this our job," the blonde giggled lazily.

"I think we're pretty close to it _being_ our job…we get paid in pleasure and God, Alex do you pleasure me...like nothing I've ever felt…"

"You promise me you won't ever lose your lust for me?"

"Alex Benson-Cabot…I promise you I will never lose my lust for you…when your boobs are at your crotch it'll just make it easier to do both jobs at once."

Alex mustered the strength to pinch the brunette's side.

"Ow! Jeez, Alex…warn me first…"

"And I, Olivia Cabot-Benson will lust after you and love you and cherish you for all eternity…you have my heart and soul for always, Baby."

Alex found another surge of strength and lifted up to kiss her new bride, softly, gently, tongues soft and emotionally tenderly. The two fell asleep in each other's arms, content, completely satisfied, ready to begin their lives as a married couple in love, forever and for always.

_**OK, OK, OK! Or as Matthew McConaughey would say, "All right, all right, all right!"**_

_**What did you think? Good? Bad? Parts you liked? Parts you didn't? I worked to try and make the best reception and wedding night for our favorite ladies.**_

_**But, as you know…it's not over. Please favorite Part III when it comes out.**_

_**If you haven't favorited me or followed me yet, please do so that you can receive updates when Part III comes out. We're 2/3 done with this saga and I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have.**_

_**As always, please Read and Review!**_

_**Sincerely,**_

_**Patricia**_

**Wedding Reception Song List:**

_Here and Now by Luther Vandross (Alex & Olivia first dance)_

_Daddy's Little Girl by Michael Bolton (Alex & Mr. Cabot)_

_Daughters by John Mayer (Olivia and Cragen)_

_There You'll Be by Faith Hill (Alex & Jonathan)_

_L-O-V-E by Nat King Cole (Mr. & Mrs. Cabot)_

_Unforgettable by Nat King Cole & (Everyone on floor)_

_Natalie Cole _

_Free Dance Songs (for all):_

_The Color of Love by Billy Ocean_

_Chasing Pavements by Adele_

_Make You Feel My Love by Adele_

_Eternal Flame by Bangles_

_You Give Good Love by Whitney Houston_

_Cherish by Kool and the Gang_

_She's Always a Woman by Billy Joel_

_This Is How We Do It by Montell Jordan_

_Where the Party At? by Jagged Edge_

_Roll Out by Ludacris_

_Save Tonight by Eagle-Eye Cherry_

_Red Light Special by TLC_

_You Mean the World to Me by Toni Braxton_

_Shake You Down by Gregory Abbott_

_Rock Me Tonight by Freddie Jackson_

_Grown Woman by Mary J. Blige feat. Ludacris_

_Be on You by Flo Rida feat. Ne-Yo _

_Single Ladies by Beyonce_

_Hot in Herre by Nelly_

_Yeah! by Usher_

_Girl Talk by TLC_

_Ain't Too Proud to Beg by TLC_

_Hat 2 Da Back by TLC_

_Butterfly by Crazytown_

_Here Comes the Hotstepper by Ini Kamoze_

_Buffalo Stance by Neneh Cherry_

_Men in Black by Will Smith_

_Tootsee Roll by 69 Boyz_

_No Diggity by Blackstreet_

_No Scrubs by TLC_

_Thong Song by Sisqo_

_Breathe Again (Last Song) by Toni Braxton_

_My Girl by The Temptations (guy's choreographed dance)_


	51. Chapter 51

Part III Is Out!

Please follow and/or favorite to get updates!

Thank you!

Patricia


End file.
